Persona 3: Momento Umbrae
by Slasher71
Summary: Yukari has graduated and former SEES come together to celebrate. However, the appearance of Minato's Journal causes questions as well as a discovery. Hamuko Takahashi, is found to be Minato's twin sister, and who has questions about her own past that is wrapped in mystery. As questions get answered more mysteries are uncovered...can SEES discover the truth of the Arisato family?
1. Chapter 1 - Life's Shadow

**CHAPTER 1 – Life's Shadow**

 _March 5th, 2011 / Early Afternoon_

Today was the day. It had been on her mind for quite some time and it had been marked on her calendar for even longer than that. Yukari could still feel the pain at the thought of it in her mind. One year ago the man she loved had died. The doctors had no idea what had caused it. But she knew, all of them that had called him their leader knew about the real reason. It did not make it easier for her to come to terms with. She had made a promise to herself since then that she would look to the future.

She wanted to stay positive and remind herself that today was also a day of celebration. She was finally graduating from High School. Things had not been easy over the last year, but maybe by comparison to the last it should have been regarded as easy. It wasn't like she had to climb an impossibly tall tower and face down an unbeatable evil once again. No…it was just the aftermath she was still dealing with. Still she had hoped that graduation would not have occurred on the same day that Minato had…

"Hey, Yuka-tan!" While most days he still managed to grate on her nerves, she was thankful for the interruption on her thoughts. "Are you as excited as we are?"

"We?" Yukari glanced over Junpei's shoulder to see Kenji. "You two just can't wait to be done with school and slack off can you?"

"Hey now, I got lots of plans for the future," Junpei faked as if he had been physically injured which just made Yukari roll her eyes.

"I don't think any get rich quick schemes count as real plans," Yukari remarked as she got to her feet from her chair. The one she had been in for the last year. Class, just was never the same, not without him. And she doubted that the gap in her heart would ever truly go away.

"What are your plans, Yukari-san?" Kenji asked. Yukari didn't really find it comfortable to have Kenji call her by her first name but he had been a good friend to Minato and so she never contradicted him. "I mean after all you have a…"

"Anyway, Yuka-tan. Congratulations on graduating," Junpei interrupted.

"Thanks. You too, Junpei-kun," she found herself genuinely smiling at him. He smiled back and then put his arm around Kenji in a brotherly like fashion.

"C'mon bro, let's see how the other cuties are looking in their graduation gowns," Junpei said as he left the classroom, dragging Kenji with him.

"Yukari-san, I think you need to get changed," Aigis appeared from her other side; obviously she had finished putting her stuff away as well.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I am going so slow today," Yukari sighed flipping open her cell phone. A small smile spread on her lips. "Okay, lets got get changed, it is about that time."

She wasted no time and with Aigis they headed to the girls designated change room for the seniors and slipped their graduation gown over their clothes. Time ticked down and they and the rest of the girls left to enter the gym along with the boys and entered as a class. The student council president was calling for attention and started talking. Yukari saw the speech begin, but the words glossed over her as her mind felt as if she was in a different place.

How could she celebrate when he was dead? How could any of them? He had been a help to so many people. It had been so hard to see him that day. His body, cold and lifeless. She had held onto it one last time. She wanted to yell at him. How…How could he leave her all alone? It broke her in a way that she had never felt before. It had eclipsed even the pain of losing her father. Because in that precious time she had with him he had become everything to her. Her whole world had changed that day, and no amount of effort she did could make it better. Even after what had happened in the Abyss of Time. She could still remember the pain from that day as well.

After she had fought so hard…that stupid sense of hope she had at that time. She felt those words build in the back of her throat. _"I want to see him. I made a promise to him, too. I promised that I would try my best to change this world, so that people would stop wishing for the fall."_ Still in the end she wasn't sure if she knew how to accomplish that. Was there really a way to make people really enjoy life? To make it so people didn't wish for death? When she knew that the thought had often entertained her thoughts from time to time. She had started off so strong, but things happened and they weren't the same any more.

The roar of applause shattered her thoughts. Her diploma in hand and she couldn't remember ever getting up to receive it. She couldn't stay here. She needed some air. She pushed past everyone and went to the first place that came to mind. Out of the gym and down the hall she found herself running up the stairs. She felt the breeze hit her as she stumbled out onto the roof. And now she realized she had been crying. And it was so hard for her to try and resist them from breaking her down completely. She made her way to the far side of the roof, looking off into the distance. She could see the monorail that went over the river; it used to be one of her favorite views.

The door to the roof opened again, and Yukari looked over her shoulder to see Aigis standing there. "Yukari-san, are you okay?"

Was she? Or more appropriately, could she ever be? Yes, of course she could. She just had to find that confidence again. Find that inner strength that she had. "You know I was really horrible to him when I first met him."

Aigis didn't say anything. Yukari had never talked like this before. And really maybe she needed too.

"I was the first one to see him when he came to the dorm. I hadn't even successfully summoned my persona at that time. And I had been so worried that whatever had entered the dorm might have been a shadow. I asked who's there and got no answer. I pulled out my evoker, and that was when Mitsuru stepped in and stopped me. And the dark hour ended right at that moment. I still vaguely remember scrambling to hide my evoker and wondering how badly I had screwed up. Still Minato just stood there with his usual unfazed look and introduced himself. I had no idea then that eventually I would open up to him and let him in to my life. At Yakushima was when it had all changed. The night before we had met you, Aigis. I learned part of the truth about what had happened when my Dad died. He was the one to comfort me, when I wasn't even aware I had wanted it," Yukari let out a nervous laugh and then shook the fence as she felt so much grief and frustration. "It was here on the roof, I had made a decision back then. I wanted to know him. He was like me, no parents, I felt he could understand the pain that I felt. God, I was so selfish. Not once did I ever find out how he dealt with growing up. How he had managed to cope with being so alone. In a lot of ways, I know he had been worse off than me."

"I don't think he ever felt you were selfish," Aigis was now standing next to her. "Though I believe he was never sure how to express himself. I know that he loved you, Yukari-san."

She could not stop the flood of tears. It was also up on this roof where Minato closed his eyes for the last time. She had barely gotten to the roof in time. But they had all been so happy at that moment because they all finally remembered. Looking back she couldn't help but think that he had never forgot in that last month he had spent with them. He had spent every available moment he could with her. It wasn't until much later that she finally realized why. Yukari knew she could never get back the time she lost with him, but that made her wonder how much he had suffered in that last month.

"Yukari," came a familiar voice. Yukari turned back to see a familiar red head.

"Mit-mitsuru," she stuttered, trying to dry her tears. But it wasn't just her. The rest of SEES piled in behind her and onto the roof. "Why are you all here?"

"We came to congratulate you, of course," Akihiko smiled as they all moved towards Aigis and Yukari.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it today," Yukari managed but felt Mitsuru put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Has it really been a full year since then?" Ken Amada spoke softly. It looked like everyone was feeling somber about the anniversary of their friend's death.

"I brought something that came to me in the mail today," Mitsuru stated bringing attention to her. Yukari wiped her tears away and felt a semblance of composure returning to her. "It's addressed to you, Yukari. From Arisato Minato."

As Mitsuru presented a small package to her she was hesitant to reach out to take it. What had he left? Why was it showing up now? She shook as she took it and looked at the ordinary brown package. She had to know what was in it. Forgetting about everything around her she tore at the side of the package and ripped off the top. Inside were a letter and then a blue leather bound book. It was a journal. Clumsily she made her way and sat down on the bench with Aigis and Mitsuru helping her to it.

"Whoa, he must have…" Junpei started.

"He knew…he knew he was going to die that whole last month he was here," Yukari felt tears escaping her again. Apart of him was right here, in her hand. Answers that she wanted to know might be in it...but would it help her? She had to know, after all the man she loved had sent it to her. She opened the letter and felt more tears seeing his handwriting in front of her.

 _March 5th , 2010  
Dear Yukari,_

 _I've done some research and I think I got it right. Congratulations on graduating! I'm sure your senior year was tough. I hope archery club was fun in your last year, and maybe you'll pick it up again in college. I think in some way or fashion it will always be a part of your life. At least I hope so; I can remember a hundred of times when your arrows saved my butt._

 _I was going to send this directly to you, but I wasn't sure where you would be staying. So I figure I could send it to the Kirijo Group and Mitsuru would get it to you with no problem. Plus that also means everyone is with you right now. Tell everyone I say hi. I guess that might not be the appropriate thing to say. I'm sure Junpei managed to pull out his grades and graduate in the same class as you. And naturally Fuuka would be graduating as well. And Aigis, of course! Who would have thought that a mechanical maiden made to destroy shadows would be getting a high school diploma?_

 _I hope Mitsuru is doing good with taking over the Kirijo group, and is she going to college at the same time? I wouldn't be surprised, and most likely its business focused so she can better handle the company. And Akihiko, I wonder what he is going to do. I didn't get to spend any time with him this last month so it is hard for me to say. But I could totally see him becoming some sort of law enforcer. And maybe having a persona will give him an edge._

 _Yukari, can you read this next part so everyone can hear? I know it's hard but I want you to say it. After all you are my better half._

Yukari looked up at everyone, knowing that reading it was going to be one of the most difficult things she had done in a long while. "Everyone…this part is from Minato…"

 _I love all of you. Everyone became the family I never had the chance of having. Junpei was my brother and I'll always remember all the trouble we got into. I'd explain it but that stays between Junpei and me. Fuuka was like my sister, she helped me realize a lot of things in my life, but I'm not sure she realizes it. Ken, you were a lot of fun to hang with, even though we didn't do it that often. I like to think we were still close. Akihiko, I know that you'll keep training to get stronger, and I hope you do. Just don't forget to keep living your life, sometimes what you need most is always right beside you. Mitsuru, I hope things are easier in the company. I know there were a lot of problems for you right at the end. I only hope I was able to alleviate some of it in some fashion. And if you could keep checking up on Yukari for me I would really appreciate it._

 _The times we spent together were the best in my life. We went through hell. All of us. And I know if it hadn't been us then the fall would never had been prevented. But I would never trade back the decisions I made. I know all of you will be strong enough to move on without me there._

Yukari couldn't stop the tears and finally realized that the other girls were crying. Mitsuru, and Fuuka. Aigis couldn't help but join them either. The guys looked like even they were fighting a battle not to lose control themselves. Yukari took a moment before drying her eyes to look back at the letter. She needed to finish it.

 _It's only because all of you that I was strong enough to do what had to be done. I know that it isn't much consolation. It was something that only I could do, and if it meant that it was protecting the world that had my dear friends in it then I would do it over and over again._

She stopped speaking out loud. The next part had Minato telling her it was for her eyes only. Still this thought had always lingered in her mind. That he had known he was going to die. Just like in the Abyss of Time…what had been his answer to life? Had he truly been so at ease with his decision? Believed in it so fully? She read the last part of the letter for her.

 _Yukari, the journal I have given you was mine. I wrote as much as I could whenever I wasn't with you. Maybe you noticed my grades haven't been what they were in the past. I know nothing to laugh about right? And I'm sure you would hit me if I was there with you. And I really wish I was, Yukari. This journal is for your eyes only. I want you to know how I truly feel. The things I couldn't say because you just didn't remember. Remember, I love you most of all. Above anything in this world or the next._

Love Always,  
Arisato Minato

"He wrote all this…for me?" her voice barely a whisper. She ran her hand over the journal. Why now?

"Everything that he did for us. How could I ever reach that level?" Junpei actually gave a small chuckle. "I think he could have at least gloated over it instead of being all sappy."

"He never did like us calling attention to his powers. He could summon multiple personas and even combine them for some crazy abilities," Akihiko added. Smiling from memories that seem to be flooding back. "And he even managed to remember everything when all the rest of us were in the dark."

"Yeah, to think he had been capable of so much. Arisato-san probably fought harder than any of us ever could," Ken put his hand on Yukari's shoulder. "But you know he really was protective of Yukari the most."

"Yukari, it's getting late. If you don't mind, I'll accompany you," Mitsuru cut through the voices that all started to reminiscing about Minato.

Shaken from her daze she pulled out her cell and flipped it open. "Oh crap."

"Don't worry, I have a driver ready to take us directly," Mitsuru turned to the others. "Also all the arrangements are made. So if everyone can gather in front of the school at around 7 we'll leave after."

Yukari quickly pulled off the Graduation gown that was slipped over her clothes and stuffed it into her bag. She waved to everyone as her and Mitsuru headed to the door of the roof. "See you all tonight."

 _Feburary 2nd, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I never intended for things to end up this way. But as time slowly marched forward to our last battle. I think somewhere along the way I realized what we were really facing. Was it the only solution? Did I have any other choices? If I had shared what I had realized with the rest of you…what would you have said? It was so bleak then, even with everyone resolved to face it together. All of us put our best foot forward and encouraged each other. We still hadn't known what had been the real cause. None of that had been the real problem._

 _Still I have some time left before I disappear completely. It's only been a couple days since that last battle. And I am so glad to see everyone return to school. Regular life can continue without having to worry about the world coming to an end. But why don't you remember? And not just you, everyone has forgotten about everything related to the dark hour. It's not right! After everyone struggled so hard and came together to fight, with the dark hour gone it all vanished. And me? I can't forget._

 _How can I explain to you why I had to do what I did? It's been so hard to just be with you the last two days when my inevitable future draws near. You deserve to know. I know you do. Out of everyone I encountered since stepping into the dorm that night, it was always you. Are paths were destined to cross, one way or another, this I believe whole heartedly. So this is all I can do for you. Maybe this makes me a coward. But hopefully when you read this you will have remembered the hardships we faced. If not, I will try and recount them as best to my knowledge in my last days in this journal. This I write for you and only for you._

 _Love always,_  
 _Arisato Minato_

 **March 5th, 2011 / Evening**

Yukari felt a comforting breeze cross her face as she stood along the rail of the ship. Night had set, so the ship had all its lights on heading towards their destination. Yakushima. It was a planned trip that all the former SEES members had made months ago. She pulled her pink cardigan sweater tighter around herself. It was surprisingly chilly but for some reason it was more comforting to her than anything else.

"Here you are," it was Akihiko. He offered her a small smile as he moved next to her on the railing. "Sorry, I'm not bothering you, am I?"

She looked over at him and shook her head, "I guess I can't help but think about him. To think he would send me something like that."

"Should you really be surprised? He loved you. I'm sure that last month tore him apart in a way that I'm not sure I could ever understand," Akihiko looked out into the dark night that covered the water they were crossing. "Still he really did reach the full potential of his abilities. Able to switch Persona's…and his ability to read a situation and react accordingly is something to be praised."

"Except he was always working so hard. Can you really think of any day he took off? Maybe at the beginning he was lax and uncomfortable…" Yukari sighed heavily. "He must have had to work harder to manage his power."

"You're right. It seemed to me that the downside of him holding multiple persona's was that after a while some were no longer useful. Constantly having to gain new ones, I wonder what it was like," Akihiko gave a soft chuckle.

"If you had asked he probably would have told you it was no big deal," Yukari giggled as she actually imagined Minato saying it.

"We should be reaching Yakushima pretty soon. I think you should take this next week and read his journal. It might be hard but it's important. I don't think you realize just how much he loved you," Akhiko turned towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come inside soon."

Yukari merely nodded as Akihiko disappeared back inside, leaving her alone on the deck of the ship. She watched him go but she instead sat down with her back up against the rail. She reached under her cardigan sweater and pulled out the journal. "To be honest, I find it harder to not just sit down and read the whole thing." She flipped it open, the initial pain of seeing his handwriting was gone now. Now she was more curious about how he would recount their time together. She flipped to the next page.

 **April 17th, 2009 / Late Afternoon**

Minato felt like his head was in a vice. Igor and Elizabeth had made it sound like it was no big deal. Yeah, awakening to his "power" had knocked him flat on the ground. Still it meant Yukari was safe. At the very least he felt somewhat comfortable. Though it could have been a little better. He groaned grabbing his head and sat up in the bed. It was about half a second later he realized there was someone else there.

"You're awake!"

He looked to the source and found it was actually Yukari. She looked so relieved. Now he felt guilty, just how long had he been out?

"Um, how do you feel?" Yukari asked.

A legitimate question. Still he quickly took in his surroundings. It was definitely a hospital. Could this be normal for people that awakened to their persona? No, it couldn't be. Considering things that had happened since he arrived none of it was normal. The velvet room was definitely not something that everyone could experience. It was actually more likely that his case was different. Probably something similar to the young boy he had seen twice now that no one else seems to be able to see. It was also because of that boy that he had known what to do with that gun shaped item he had used to summon his persona.

"I'm feeling okay. Killer headache though," Minato rubbed his head before lowering his arms. He could probably guess as to why; however the throbbing in his head made him want to leave out all the leg work.

"Thank goodness. You finally came to," she sighed, physically looking glad to see him conscious. "How much sleep do you need? It's been a whole week!" Yukari looked out the window away from him. He didn't know how he could defend himself, it wasn't like he had chosen to be knocked unconscious. But he barely knew her other than some superficial facts. She was in the same grade as him, the same class as him and apparently pretty popular among the school. She was also a part of the archery club. And lastly, she obviously had a persona and knew something about that mysterious time he had seen for the twice now.

The first time being when he had arrived late on the island. Minato must have been giving her a strange look because she clarified herself more specifically. "I was so worried about you."

"Sorry about that, Takeba-san," he said looking away from her. Maybe it was just his nature but he didn't like to make people worry about him. "Why are you here?"

"You saved my life, you know. So I'm not about to just leave you here alone," Yukari was speaking rather softly, but the room was quiet and so it wasn't like he had to try hard to hear her. But still what kind of person saves someone and then just passes out?

"A whole week? Man, so does that mean I have a headache for sleeping too long?" He rubbed his temples with his fingers and looked over at Yukari and connected eyes with her for a couple seconds before she broke contact looking away. "So did the doctors say anything?"

"The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said it was just exhaustion. But you kept sleeping and sleeping. Seriously can you understand how worried I was, Arisato?" She looked like she wanted to yell at him, and he could understand that. Especially if the doctor was probably telling you it was because he was exhausted. That hardly covered what it had actually felt like though. "Um…I'm sorry I wasn't of any help. I was supposed to be protecting you and I couldn't do anything. But, your power, it was amazing."

Minato wasn't about to try and contradict her. He simply didn't know enough about the situation to make any snap judgments or assumptions. Right now, he needed more information, and she obviously knew something about the whole thing. "You mean persona?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?" she blinked a couple times. Apparently not everyone awakened into their power as he had. Or had a place between dreams and reality known as the velvet room with a long nosed and seemingly all-knowing helper. "Wait, I heard you say it when you summoned it."

He looked towards the opposite wall, not really looking at anything in particular, "It was like a whisper in my mind. It's kind of hard to explain. But what were those things anyway?"

"They're called shadows. Look, I know you have a lot of questions, but we'll explain all of that to you later," it sounded like she had gotten to her feet, but Minato still kept her gaze away from her. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorta like you."

"Like me? What do you mean?" Minato looked over and saw that she was standing at the window. The setting sun showing through the window making it hard to really see her. But he could see her outline and something about this called to him. It didn't sound like it was something she wanted to say.

"My Dad died in an accident when I was little. And my Mom and I aren't exactly on good terms. You're all alone too, right?" Yukari was looking at him but the light from the sunset made it hard for him to see her facial expression.

"Yeah, my parents both died about ten years ago," Minato confirmed.

"To be honest, I already know about your past. It's never sat right with me, so I wanted to tell you about mine. It was back in '99 there was a huge explosion in the area. Supposedly, my Dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened. He was working in a lab owned by the Kirijo group. So, I'm hoping if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. It's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you. Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help. It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry. You wouldn't have had to gone through all this if I wasn't such a coward."

Yukari looked as if she was hanging her head. Minato found it hard to make out with the sun being annoyingly in the spot as it was. Maybe that was the reason why she found it easy to say all this to him.

"You aren't a coward. It wasn't like you didn't try," Minato softly spoke.

"But you were able to do it without any hesitation," Yukari's voice told him that she was conflicted. Ashamed that she hadn't been able to protect him and yet grateful that he had protected her.

"If I had hesitated, then I'm not so sure a hospital is where we both would have ended up," he gave a slight chuckle.

"That's not funny, Arisato."

"Sorry, Takeba-san," Minato sighed this time. "All of this is a lot to take in. And my head still feels horrid. I'm sorry to hear about your Dad. Needless to say, I know what it's like."

"Thank you, Arisato," Yukari finally stepped away from the window and towards his bed. She came into full view and he literally felt his heart jump in rate. She was more than just cute. Yukari was beautiful, and maybe it was just the atmosphere or the light from the setting sun in the background, but he definitely felt his cheeks rise in temperature.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that shadow didn't hurt you," Minato looked away trying to hide his red cheeks, but hopefully the light from the sun was doing most of that for him.

"Still, it's not really fair that I'm dumping all of this on you the moment you wake up. While I was waiting, the only thing I could think was how much I had been hiding from you. I knew that when you woke up, I had to tell you the truth. So thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that with someone for a long time," Yukari extended her hand to him. He turned back towards her and took her hand.

Her hands were warm, delicate, but also had callouses associated with archery. He could only imagine the years she had dedicated to it. She was driven in a way most girls weren't but Minato was worried about her motivation. She wanted to find out either how her Father died or more dangerously why he had died. An explosion around this area…and the only clue being her Father's employer, the Kirijo group? It was close to when his parents had died, and if it was around this area. It would merit investigation. But if the subject was so close to Yukari's heart he couldn't do it openly without offending her in some way.

Shaking her hand for only a moment he released her hand. If this was all just the beginning then he better not miss any details that could help him.

"Alright, I'm gonna get going. I will let the others know you woke up. Take it easy, okay? Be a good patient, and don't hesitate to call the nurse. I'm sure she'll take good care of you," Yukari seemed to reach the max of her comfort zone and was now looking to escape. Minato could understand that and wasn't really in a position to stop her. His head still pounded like a bongo drum and he didn't really have the strength to go after her.

"Thanks for checking up on me, Takeba-san," he smiled.

"You're welcome, Arisato. Bye," Yukari offered him one last smile before disappearing out of his room.

"Oh geez," Minato rubbed his temples again and pressed the button for the nurse. The nurse was in only a couple moments later.

"Oh you're awake, that's good news. How are you feeling?" the nurse smiled.

"Yeah, I could use something for a headache, and something to eat," Minato watched as the nurse gave a quick affirmation and walked off to get what he had asked for. "Still, Yukari had really suffered that much? And what about her Mother? Why was she distant with the one parent she has? I don't think it's something I can really ask. And if I investigate it behind her back she'll just hate me instead. Argh! I shouldn't worry about her, I still need to deal with this whole persona and shadow thing…why does it sound so familiar? And I need to talk to Igor about who the hell he is."

He cringed as his head throbbed. "Damn this headache!"

 **March 5th, 2011 / Late Night**

Yukari barely remembered any of it. It seemed so far away and yet Minato remembered so many details about that time. It had to do with the significance and change it had brought to his life. Now that she thought about it that had been the first step in change for her. She had been constantly encouraged by Minato in the beginning. She had the motivation and drive to go forward, but no confidence. It was Minato that also pushed her and forced her to delve into her powers.

He was the reason she made it through all of it. And to this day he continued to be reason she was even still alive. That wasn't really accurate. He was the reason why any of them were alive. Every day was a gift given to them by him. She wasn't sure she would ever fully realize what that meant. To fully accept that the man she loved had given his life for the world. Yukari found it impossible to even fathom it. And how horrible of a person did it make her to wish that it had been someone else to take up that role.

But she knew that it was because of everything that pressed down on him that had made him into the man she loved. If all of that power and responsibility hadn't been given to him, and he had just been a normal guy, outside of everything that had happened. Some part of her knew that she would have never grown close to him. The countless shadows they had fought…all of the pain they experienced together. No, she could never trade those precious moments together away.

She closed the journal as she saw Aigis coming out onto the deck. Somehow reading had made her forget about how cold it was. She got back to her feet and offered a smile as she approached.

"Yukari-san, we are coming in to port. Your attention has been requested inside," Aigis told her.

"Thanks, Aigis. You know, I think we are close enough that you can drop the san," Yukari gave a small giggle.

"Is that okay?" Aigis was surprised.

"Of course it is. Let's get inside," she grabbed Aigis' hand with her free hand, clutching the journal with her other. It would be a long week at Yakushima but she would need it.

"Alright, Yukari," Aigis smiled.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I have hesitated to post this story on for a few reasons but thanks to my friends at deviantart. So here it is, my fan fiction. I'll go into it a little bit here.**

 **I try to keep things closer to how it is in Japanese culture. I say try because there is only so much that I know about it as I doubt I'll get to make it to Japan myself in any near future. At any rate I try to keep name use relevant to their relationships and only use certain parts of the english translation when I think it makes sense. Relationships here are a top priority, especially between Minato and Yukari. Which obviously I am using the name from the manga over teh film mostly because when I originally wrote this it was years and years ago.**

 **Through this story, it will take place in two distinct timelines. The 'present' day which is a year after Minato's death and then naturally the 'past' as they read the journal. So make sure you pay attention to the dates or you might get confused rather quickly.**

 **The name of the Fan Fiction itself is naturally representative of what the goal of the story is as a whole. Which I'll go into sometime later.**

 **My goal was to keep it close to the source material and expand in a believable and natural way. Well at least in terms of the Persona universe. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Of course if you are impatient and don't want to wait for the next chapter here, you can read the whole story in its entirety on my deviantart account. Hint: I have the same username there as I do here.**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Ordeal

**CHAPTER 2 / First Ordeal**

 _February 6_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I don't even know how to properly describe what my power was. It was referred to as the power of the wild card. The ability to wield multiple personas. Now that I look back at it, I wonder if I gained it because when I first arrived I was never really sure who I was. I spent my life being shuffled place to place as an orphan, so most of my energy was spent on trying to just get by without bothering anyone. I became whoever I needed to be to get by. And because I had such a wide array of talents it had always been easy for me._

 _Then I moved that final time. Gekkoukan was finally going to be a piece of freedom for me. I could spend my last two years of high school in one place. And then I would no longer have to worry about moving around. That's what I thought any way. Really it was the only thing I ever cared about. But I spent my life having people tell me where to go and what to do. I did what I had to, but I never enjoyed it. It wasn't until I arrived at the dorm._

 _I met a young boy named Pharos when I first arrived at the dorm. He had me sign a contract. It was simple, it said: I choose this fate of my own free will. Well, I'm paraphrasing; it was pretty close to that. I didn't even hesitate to sign it. Maybe I thought it was a regulation of the dorm or something at the time, but I knew that there was something bigger at play. Still it was the first time I was given a choice. I knew that this time I would be the one in control. Out of everyone, I know you can understand that feeling. To be constantly pulled along, doing what you're told. You know how it felt to finally take control._

 _Everything happened so quickly. And before I could take it all in, I was a part of SEES and our lives become more inexplicitly linked together. But I had to master my new abilities and deal with everything that came along with it. I wasn't sure how to do it at first but I was determined to get stronger in every way I could. I wasn't about to be helpless. This time I wanted to be the one in control._

 _Love Always,_

 _Arisato Minato_

 **March 6** **th** **, 2011 / Early Morning**

Light from the rising sun peaked through the window and forced Yukari to move as it shined on her face. She shielded her eyes and rolled over to the edge of the bed. She reached over to the night stand and grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open. It was 8am and the sun was already high in the sky. She put the cell phone back, but her hand stumbled a bit and it fell off to the ground. Her hand resting on the journal she left on the night stand. She had read a little before she had gone to sleep, and because of that her dreams had been of him. Able to feel him next to her, his arms surrounding her like he had on numerous occasions before. It hurt to think about it. She missed it more than anything. The safest place in the world had been in his arms. Nothing else mattered. But now, those same arms are what stand between humanity's desire for death and the being capable of granting that horrible wish. So he would always be needed. Needed until humanity stopped wishing for it.

He had to be so alone. His power and soul was what created that seal, so did that mean somewhere within it he was still conscious in some form? Was he able to see the world?

"Are you able to see me, Minato?" Yukari felt her heart pick up its beat as she pulled the leather bound journal close to her.

A gentle knock on her door stopped her thoughts. "Yukari? Are you awake?"

It was Fuuka. Yukari put the journal down and crossed over to the door and opened it. "Good morning, Fuuka. Is it time for breakfast already?" She tried to repress a yawn but it came out anyway. "Can you wait a moment? I'll grab my robe."

"Um, Yukari," Fuuka seemed to be looking around the room.

Yukari quickly pulled a robe on from the closet and wrapped it around herself. She offered a smile to Fuuka. "Something wrong?"

"I wanted to offer you congratulations for graduation, but yesterday was busy for you and…"

"Thanks, Fuuka. I'll apologize in advance. I never thought Minato would leave me something like this," She looked down at the journal she had pressed against her. Yukari was not about to let go of it any time soon. "I can't help but only think about him right now."

"Can I ask, what he wrote in the journal?" Fuuka eyed the journal.

"He wrote about everything that happened," Yukari spoke softly.

"Everything?" she definitely looked surprised.

"I think there is a part I should read for everyone. I think maybe then all of us might understand a little more of what he was going through at the beginning. And everything he dealt with, that most of us had no idea about," Yukari whispered.

"I think that's a good idea. You don't have to go through it all alone," Fuuka took her hand. "Part of the reason we are here is for you, Yukari."

 **May 9** **th** **, 2009 / Dark Hour**

Minato sat against the stair railing that went up to the monorail station. Junpei was drinking a bottle of water as Yukari stood at the base of the stairs either nervous or impatient. He wasn't exactly sure which one made more sense. He got to his feet and pulled out the short sword he had with him. He also pulled out a sharpening stone and began running the blade along it.

Figuring battles would only become more frequent he had taken the time to read a couple books in relation to keeping a sword and how to properly sharpen it. It was a minor thing in reality, the real power was persona. But Minato wasn't naïve to think he could get by with his persona alone. Summoning was dependent on using the evoker, and without it one would be effectively unarmed. That was why it was imperative to have a weapon, in case the evoker was somehow knocked away from him. And even though he was in the kendo club, fighting with an actual sword…and against shadows was a whole different kind of battle.

Yukari was taking a moment to double check her bow. With his suggestion she had gotten a different bow for fighting. It wasn't like the bow she used for archery. This one had less resistance and made it easier for her to draw the arrow into place. But at the same time actually had a higher tension behind it giving it more force upon impact. He had taken the time to do some research on bows to see if anything could be done to make it easier on her and maybe even quicken her reload time. He still remembered Yukari catching him as he was pouring over books on archery and next to him an ordering catalog that had an assortment of hunting bows. He was glad that in the end they had hopefully bonded a little bit over the whole thing.

Bond…the whole deal with social links had made him have to plan his days carefully. At the same time he still needed to keep up his grades and his training. He would need stamina more than anything else. If he didn't start gaining a lot more quickly there was no way he was going to be able to maintain the pace he was at. And he could not afford to ever slip up during the dark hour. Igor had told him that his power was essentially proportional to his social links and was the only way his personas would be able to truly get stronger.

However, he was incredibly conflicted by it. Having experienced the kind of boost it gave to his personas when fusing he could not deny the advantage it gave. But would he have developed these bonds without that incentive to do so? What about Kenji? He was what gave him the bond linked to the Magician Arcana. There was also Kaz in the kendo club that gave him the bond linked to the Chariot Arcana. Then the clubs manager Yuko was linked to the Strength Arcana. And all of this had only happened in the last couple weeks. Just how many more of these social links would he create? Would he always feel like he was lying to them in some fashion? He always was able to easily read the flow of conversation and take what he considered to be the easiest and best route. But…

If he were to somehow make one with someone like Yukari…what would that mean? How could he deal with that? He had to keep himself in check. Just because he needed the powers gained from the social link didn't mean that he didn't care about the people. As a matter of fact, maybe he just needed to put in more effort to care for every single bond he had to make.

"Where is she?" Yukari pulled her bow over her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Relax, Takeba-san. We need to keep our heads clear for the upcoming battle," Minato ran his blade a final time along the sharping stone and then sheathed the blade before returning the sharpening stone to his belt. He did notice Yukari take a deep breath.

"There's a full moon tonight. But, it looks even creepier during the dark hour," Yukari was looking up into the sky, but Minato had his eyes only on her. The dark hour was an ugly stain on the real world. A dangerous time and something that threatened all of humankind. In the midst of it, even with Yukari dressed for battle, she truly looked beautiful to him.

Suddenly an oddly normal sound came roaring up to the base of the stairs of the monorail station. Junpei was a bit shocked but Minato merely observed what he could. It was Mitsuru driving up on a motorcycle. She looked like she was all business and with the time of the Dark Hour slowly marching on, it was time for him to do the same.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Listen carefully. Tonight, I'll be providing support from here. Everything else is the same. The Shadow is currently located inside a monorail, not far from the station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks," Mitsuru quickly explained. Obviously she had committed not to waste any time. Minato couldn't agree more.

"Are you serious? Isn't that dangerous?" Junpei was obviously skeptical about the idea. Minato understood that, you get told a lot of things you shouldn't do growing up. Walking on monorail tracks was definitely on the do not do category.

"Don't worry, no electrical equipment is operable during the dark hour, including the monorails," she assured him.

"But, your bike…"

Mitsuru grinned slightly at Junpei's inquiry, "It's special. Now, if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately."

"We don't have time for this. We need to move. Junpei-kun, Takeba-san, let's head out," Minato finally spoke. Honestly he might be curious as to why her motorcycle could work but for some reason he wasn't surprised about it. Obviously the Kirijo Group knew about Shadows and Personas. So the Dark Hour had to be in their research scope as well. It wouldn't be out of believability that they had figured a way to get things to work. But that would have to wait when he had time to research such things.

"L-let's do this!" Junpei seemed still hesitant but Minato didn't.

He ran up the stairs with Junpei and Yukari behind him. His hand on the hilt of his sword but he didn't draw it. He jumped off the boarding platform and down onto the tracks as he jogged down the track. They didn't have any time to waste but he couldn't afford to waste all his energy at the beginning. Especially when he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"The monorail is about 200 meters ahead. You have to stop the Shadow before they harm the passengers, hurry!" Mitsuru's voice came to his head. Her persona gave her a useful telepathy power. Plus although her ability to scan seemed somewhat limited it had been invaluable to their exploration of Tartarus.

That looming tower was off in the distance and could be easily seen from the monorail tracks. Still he only gave it a side glance and didn't bother to respond to Mitsuru. The monorail was quickly coming up. But he didn't see anything. Something about this whole thing seemed off to him.

Minato stopped once they got to the monorail, and looking up at an open door. Why would the door be open? It isn't like monorails run with doors open.

"This is it, right?" Yukari was the first to speak.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru spoke through their minds.

"Yes, I can hear you clearly. We just got here but I don't see anything out of the ordinary…"

"The readings are definitely coming from the inside of that monorail. Proceed with caution and stay together," Mitsuru quickly interrupted Yukari.

Minato glanced over to Yukari in her pink cardigan sweater. She looked like she wanted to be irritated. No it was something else, and it was an obvious answer to him. Yukari had already told him before about when her Father had died. He had been working in a lab owned by the Kirijo group. It was resentment. Minato was left again with not enough information, but he knew that this was definitely one thing worth looking in to.

"Got it," Yukari confirmed.

"Man, my persona is just begging to be used!" Junpei laughed. Minato didn't care for Junpei making light of this but he also knew it was how he coped with the battle.

"You guys head up first," Minato stated simply as he unsheathed his sword and turned away from the monorail to survey the surroundings.

"There isn't anything out here, dude," Junpei seemed confused.

"He's being cautious. I'll head up first," Yukari was the first; Minato heard her take a couple steps up the ladder and then stopped. Curious he glanced over his shoulder. "…Don't look up!"

Junpei had obviously had the thought on his mind but had quickly looked away, probably so he wouldn't receive any punishment from Yukari. Minato had actually gotten a full view of it, completely by accident. He had to wager a guess if pink was her favorite color. However he had quickly turned away to hide the fact that his cheeks were starting to warm up. Plus he had a mission to concentrate on; there was no time to think about if her bra was the same color. Or what she looked like with none of her clothes in the way. What was he thinking? He mentally slapped himself and focused on the surroundings.

After a moment he heard Junpei follow behind and into the monorail. Minato quickly made his way and followed behind. The coffins lined the car of the monorail.

"This poor stiff passenger. He's been transmogged, huh? Creepy. So…guys like him don't remember a thing, right? It's probably better that way," Junpei commented.

Hadn't he seen them before? Well, Minato could wager he hadn't seen them since his awakening. After that they were all in the dorm unless they were going to Tartarus. And if that was the case there was never any body around. However, it was hardly the time for idle observations.

"Wait a minute. We're not at a station, but the doors are wide…"

Just as Yukari voiced it all the doors slammed shut. Minato was hardly surprised with this. This whole thing had screamed trap to him. But they had to defeat the shadow and the only real way to find it was to spring the trap. That had been his plan all along. He merely wanted to make sure that there hadn't been a sneak attack initially. No, this was simple and effective. Control their movements; there was only one way they could go now.

"Damn, it won't open! Ow, my fingers! Will you look at them! They're all jacked up!" Junpei must have pinched his fingers trying to keep one of the doors open.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mitsuru's voice nearly broke Minato's concentration on his surroundings. Luckily Yukari took it upon herself to answer.

"It looks like we're trapped inside."

"It must be the Shadow. It knows you're there. Be ready for anything. Exercise extreme caution," Mitsuru warned.

"Let's get moving. Be mindful of your position. It's cramped and fighting can get tricky," Minato voiced eyeing Junpei in particular. He must have realized that Minato was referring to the large sword that he was using. The room in the monorail would make it hard for Junpei to use his weapon.

Taking the lead he scanned the car and then opened the door that led to the next car. If need be he could cut through the material that connected the cars to escape, but only if needed. He moved up cautiously holding his sword ready to strike.

"What the heck? I don't see any shadows," Junpei was louder than Minato cared to be, but chastising him would only add to the noise.

He moved further down the car, but still nothing. Still everything in his body was telling him to be ready and had him looking all around in full alarm. Minato proceeded slower than he had which seemed to put Yukari more on edge but made Junpei more impatient.

Entering the next car he could hear it before it happened. Suddenly a shadow dropped from the ceiling and then quickly headed towards the back of the car. Junpei took two steps to move past Minato.

"Stop Junpei!" Minato glared at him.

"It's right there, man!" he actually looked confused at Minato's hesitation.

"Do you really think that's normal behavior for a shadow? This was a trap from the beginning and running after it is just playing right into their hands!" Minato didn't bother staying quiet, he couldn't have Junpei going solo.

"I agree, it would be foolish to blindly chase after it," Mitsuru added her support in favor of Minato. He frowned though, because it was enough to push Junpei in the other direction.

"Who needs your advice? We can beat that thing no problem. Hell, I'll do it myself," Junpei pushed Minato away and bolted down the car and into the next, disappearing from Minato's view.

Yukari helped Minato back up, "Come on, if we hurry we can catch up."

Two shadows dropped down in front of them, blocking their path. They were moving in close and fast. Switching his sword to his off hand, Minato ran forward. He veered to his left and jumped over one of the seats and his right hand grabbing one of the poles. Using his momentum and power in his legs he whipped around the pole fast and connected his left foot directly in the shadows center of mass and sent him back into the next car. Not stopping his spin, he landed and flipped around switching the sword back to his right hand and slicing right through the second. Not missing a beat and arrow traveled right by his shoulder and pierced straight into the first shadow he had attacked. Both Shadows disappeared.

"Dammit, Stupei! What are you thinking?" Yukari annoyed moved up to Minato.

"He's a few cars ahead," Mitsuru informed.

"No time to waste, Takeba-san," Minato rushed forward but came to a stop when two Shadows came in from the car in front.

"Get out of the way!" Yukari fired off an arrow, connecting with one but only grazing it. Minato didn't have time to have Mitsuru scan it.

Reaching down to the holster he pulled out the evoker, " _Orpheus!_ " His persona came out of him like a gun shot and bashed the first Shadow into nothing. But Minato was already moving forward right behind his persona as it disappeared and pierced straight into the other that Yukari had previously injured. With no time to waste he kicked the shadow off his blade and went through the door that was open and into the next car.

He heard Yukari following right behind him as Minato sprinted through the next car before Shadows had a chance to even react to their presence. They moved through the next door and into the next car of the monorail.

"There he is! Shoot! He's surrounded! We gotta help him," Yukari came to a stop and drew back her first arrow as Minato moved towards the fight.

He cycled through the persona in his mind until he could grasp the one he wanted. Still running he put the evoker up to his temple, " _Ara Mitama!_ Rakukaja!" The appearance of the red colored persona made Minato feel better as he could see that Junpei's defenses suddenly were stronger and fewer attacks were getting through to him. Minato jumped right into the battle.

Sliding under one Shadows attack he came up slicing it open. An arrow whizzed by him as it pierced straight into the opening he had created, killing the shadow nearly instantly. His persona shifted again, " _Alp_!" While this persona was small, and also offered little in the way of clothing it came forward with a fire spell knocking a shadow away from Junpei. Junpei turned and took full advantage of it and swung his blade hard at the Shadow. He sliced clean through it this time and after only a few moments the battle had been finished.

Minato felt like punching Junpei for his stupidity and their focus on getting to him might have led them into a different trap. He had to keep his emotions in check, he was leading them. He felt himself settle back on Orpheus in his mind. For some reason it helped him think. Aside Yukari was pissed off enough for the both of them and had started verbally chastising Junpei, but he was far too focused on something he was feeling. What was it that he felt?

Almost as if on cue, "Be careful, you three. I don't detect any movement, but stay alert." Mitsuru must have felt something similar to what Minato had. But any warning would have been too late regardless.

The whole place shifted and then, the monorail began moving. Minato knew that this could only get worse from here.

"Whoa, what the? Why are we moving?"

"The Shadow must be able to manipulate the train somehow. It has to be in the driver car in the front," Minato reported. "Kirijo-san, how far away is the next monorail?"

"The next monorail?" Yukari looked confused only for a moment. Minato saw the alarm rush across her face when it hit her. "What? Oh, God! What are we going to do?"

"Calm down and listen," Mitsuru's voice thankfully did get both Junpei and Yukari to stop and take a couple of deep breaths. "I sense a strong presence in the front car. That must be the one we are after as Arisato presumed. You'll have to defeat it to stop the train. But you don't have much time, so hurry."

"What kind of messed up ride is this?" Junpei muttered as he and Minato cut down two shadows as they fell from the ceiling. Not even giving them enough time to hit the ground.

Minato started moving with Junpei and Yukari following in step behind him. This was only going to get worse the more time he allowed to go on. Maybe Junpei's foolish action might have been a blessing in disguise. With the trap unable to do as intended it was beginning to panic. Wrecking the train was a foolish and desperate action of a coward. The Shadow would die just as much as they would. Why would a Shadow go to such extreme measures to ensure they had died?

"We're gaining speed!" Yukari said but Minato stayed focused as he pushed open the next door and jumped into the next and final car. What lay before them was something that Minato had never seen before. The difference between this and any Shadows they had faced before was different. He could somehow sense how more powerful this Shadow was. Wait, how could he determine that? Was it one of the personas that he had with him?

"What the hell? Is this the friggin' boss?" Junpei spouted from Minato's right.

"We're in front car. It has to be," Yukari added but obviously all of them were shaken by the appearance of this shadow.

The Shadow looked nothing like the ones they had faced so far. Even compared to the bigger Shadows in Tartarus. Something about this Shadow had a sense of purpose. It was definitely much more intelligent than the others. But what did that mean? The shadow set straight in the monochrome scale. Half of her a pure white and the other a pitch black. Curious was why the letters B and J were printed on each of her breast. Then there was something that spread out from her, Minato couldn't wager a guess what it was. But considering how much this object was coming from this Shadow…he would say that it had something to do with the Shadows ability to use the monorail.

"Hurry!" Mitsuru was quick to remind that there was no time for observation.

"No time, huh?" Minato switched his sword to his off hand as he pulled out his evoker. The Shadow went on the attack. Several large tentacle like appendages came towards the three of them. Yukari rolled off to the left and Junpei to the right. Minato didn't move and instead jumped forward over the first one and landed on top of it. Now that he had a better look…it wasn't an appendage but more like a scroll. It had writing on it. He spring boarded off as two more of the scrolls came launching at him. He was going to land on one of the windows…at least until the Shadow shattered the window. With his momentum there would be no way he could change direction. Having only a split second to react he shifted his weight and brought his sword around. His feet went straight through the window but his weapon pierced through the side stopping him. Using all he could he propelled himself back in through the broken window, managing to only cut a part of his left leg as he did so.

Yukari was next to him, casting a quick healing spell that stopped the pain. He didn't have time to thank her as the Shadow pressed the attack with the scrolls. Minato put the evoker quickly to his head, " _Nekomata!_ Cleave!" His persona flew forward cutting through the attack. Pushing himself forward he could still feel the sting in his leg. It must have cut him deeper then he thought. Gaining speed fast he saw Junpei going in for the attack as well. _Hermes_ hit it with fire and Minato let _Nekomata_ loose again to add her own flame to the mix. The scrolls tried to fend off the attack and then directed all their attention to Minato.

He got to as close to full speed as he could as he saw no less than six of these scrolls flying towards him. As they got closer he couldn't tell if he was heading the right direction or not because the scrolls were blocking his vision.

"Arisato!" Yukari yelled.

Minato hit the ground hard as he went into a full slide, and the scrolls barely passed over him. The Shadow coming into full view, he noticed that the mask on the Shadow was a vibrant pink. It was hardly a time for that as the Shadow launched forward to attack him. The right hand came down to attack him but was suddenly sliced off by Junpei's persona. Minato launched himself up, right towards the Shadow. He was exposed like this and the Shadow drew back to swipe at him…but was met with an arrow slicing through the air and hitting the Shadows hand.

The Shadow only had a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. Minato summoned _Nekomata_ mid-air hitting it in the face with fire. Then discarding the evoker he gripped his sword with both hands and let out the most menacing growl he could manage before bringing his blade down onto the Shadow and slicing clean through it. The Shadow disappeared and Minato tumbled to the ground.

"Arisato? Arisato, are you okay?" a worried Yukari was by his side in mere seconds.

"Hey! Why're we still moving?" Junpei was incredibly panicked. And that panic was quick to spread to Yukari.

"We're going too fast! We have to put the brakes on or…"

"What are you waiting for!? There is a train up ahead!" Mitsuru yelled through the connection.

"Dammit! I don't know how to stop this thing," Junpei is yelling. Yukari has started screaming.

Minato is already diving into the drivers' compartment and pulls whatever he can reach. The brakes screech as they come on all at once. The sudden stop in motion hurls Minato forward hitting his head on the control panel and then tumbling backwards out the door and collapsing on the ground.

"Ah hell, that hurt," Minato grumbled. He didn't really care at this moment what Junpei and Yukari were saying.

"Is everybody alright?" asked Mitsuru.

"A little banged up, myself, but no worse for wear," Minato informed her.

"Ha, haa…my knees won't stop shaking," Yukari admitted.

"Dude, I'm like drenched in sweat," Junpei added.

"Arisato, are you okay?" Yukari knelt down next to him surveying his injuries.

"I think that cut on my leg is a little deeper than I thought," Minato said as he could feel that his leg was definitely still bleeding. He sat up and pulled up the leg and sure enough was quite a deep gash.

"Damn man, that looks painful," Junpei laughed. "Still you gotta admit our last move on that Shadow was pretty awesome."

"Yeah, thanks for the backup you two," Minato smiled.

"You are way too reckless. Thankfully I brought some bandage with me, just in case," Yukari shook her head as she sat by his leg and rolled up her sleeve on her right arm. She had the bandage wrapped around her upper arm. She quickly started to bandage up his leg.

"I'll get a doctor to check it out properly when we get back to the dorm. I'm so glad all of you are safe. I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end. I don't detect any more Shadows. You guys did a great job. As soon as Arisato is able to move, come on home." Mitsuru seemed to be further concerned but all of them had a high stress night.

"Does that hurt, Arisato?" Yukari had her hands over the bandage where the wound was.

"Well it doesn't feel good. It stings like hell, but I think I'll manage till we get back to the dorm," Minato gave an amused chuckle.

"So, how did you know which one was the brakes?" Yukari asked. Maybe she was trying not to think about the fact that she had quite a bit of his blood on her hands.

"I just trusted my instincts. Didn't really have any time to think about it," Minato shrugged.

"You saved me again, thanks. Arisato," Yukari blushed.

"You're welcome, Takeba-san," Minato smiled and was definitely a nice moment, even if he had to nearly die by being thrown out of the train to get to it. Oh and almost die from a collision with another train. On second thought maybe it wasn't worth that much, but he'd take it as it came anyway.

"Hey now, I'm here to ya know. And I'm friggin' hungry," Junpei said as he helped Minato to his feet. "You gonna be okay to walk, dude?"

"Yeah, I don't think I lost that much blood. It's not like I'm anemic," Minato still felt like maybe he shouldn't sound so confident. "But maybe I don't want to push my luck." Junpei grabbed one side as Yukari quickly moved to grab his other. "Thanks guys. Let's go home."

 **March 6** **th** **, 2011** **/ Afternoon**

"Man, I remember that!" Junpei was the first one to speak. "To think he saved our lives with just a wild guess." He shook his head, "He could never do things the easy way. That Shadow tried to fling him out the window but boy did we get payback."

"I agree that Arisato was definitely ready to use all options in front of him, even if they weren't the most…easiest routes," Mitsuru added with an amused grin.

"He was one hell of a fighter," Akihiko added.

Yukari felt at ease for once. Somehow by reading it she felt like she was experiencing it all again for the first time. That he was still here and sitting next to her as she read his journal. Everyone was here, all the ones that had in reality been the closest to Minato. All of them had struggled and fought together. After such a time, how could any of them not grow close to each other?

So even back then when she was presented with a choice, it had scared her just how easy of a decision it had been. She easily decided to go against all of them for just a chance to see Minato again. To hear his soothing voice, look into those eyes that had brought peace to her in a way no one ever had before. Those doors of time had given her that option. But the truth they found at the end…it was so horrible. She was naïve to think that she would be able to just continue on with her life. In the end all it did was confirm something for her. She missed Minato more and more each day.

Why? Why did he have to be the one to sacrifice his life? To save her? To save the others? To save the world? She wanted it to be a simple answer. To say Minato had found his answer to life by facing not only death but the end of existence and stare into it with confidence and without hesitation. How could he? Wasn't he scared? What about her? She was being selfish…but she felt like that right was reserved for her.

"Yukari," Mitsuru had put her arms around her shoulders. She hadn't even realized she had broken down into tears once again. "Take the time you need. It's why we're here."

"Thank you, Mitsuru," Yukari could not stop the flow of tears. Time may continue on, but Yukari still felt frozen in her past. No matter how hard she tried, she always ended up in the same place. How was she ever going to keep going?

 **Author's Note:**

 **This fan fiction mostly focuses on Minato and Yukari. After all there is only one other character I will use as a point of view character and she won't be introduced for a few chapters. So don't expect other characters to get much screen time unless it is related to Minato or Yukari.**

 **We cover the Priestess fight in this chapter and I think you can start the small differences from the game and here. I should mention that Yukari and company remember the events as you know it from the game. Essentially with a bored Minato with little to no personality of his own. And as they continue to read the journal...they'll start to realize something is wrong with what they remember. I'm hoping you'll enjoy how all of this goes.**

 **Anyway, Chapter 3 will be up soon as it is incredibly short. So that will be up later today. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow and is quite huge. You'll see.**

 **You know the drill, leave a review, tell me its good, bad, or meh. Or leave a question and I'll make sure to get back to you.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Connections

**CHAPTER 3 / Connections  
**

 **February 9** **th** **, 2010**

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I'm not even sure I can accurately describe what it was like to have that power. But it wasn't easy at all. There was a whole system I had to figure out on developing and evolving my personae. While I was able to hold so many, all of them were only effective for a few weeks at most before I needed to change again. And another side effect was how busy I always was._

 _How can I properly explain this? To start, my powers were linked to my emotional ties with others. Literally the relationships I had with my friends. Well, an easier way to explain it is that everyone's strength of their persona is based on their heart. The resolve and strength of your own emotions can make your persona stronger or weaker. It isn't that hard to put together really. Some research into simple psychology terminology provides the majority of the answers. However for me, it was less about my own personal emotions and more about what I shared with others.  
_

 _Persona is a mask we use to deal with our day to day lives. And really everyone one of us has many that we wear depending on the situation. But the power of Persona is fundamentally different than what is described in psychology terms. After a lot of thought I think of it like this. The power of persona is specifically the mask we wear for combat. As our enemies began to strengthen and we grew more confident in our own abilities we each grew more powerful. Because that mask we needed had to be stronger. And our resolves and emotions were what fueled that growth._

 _The Shadows can be seen in a similar fashion. This term can also be found in psychology. It is in reference to the dark parts of a human's mind. All the things we suppress and shove deep inside ourselves for multitude of reasons we each have. Just like the human mind, the further we delved into Tartarus, the more powerful those Shadows became. After all, those were the Shadows that were meant to be buried, never to be seen. But all of us cut through all of that. We climbed the tower…the tower that was known to some as the Tower of Demise. After all, think about what awaited us at the top of the tower._

 _Death, the most suppressed thought in everyone's mind. In hind sight, it makes so much sense the journey that we traveled. It all started that night, April 6_ _th_ _. When I arrived at the dorm and I met Pharos. He was actually the one that became Ryoji. Only to eventually become the Avatar for Nyx. But he was not Nyx, just the means to prepare the way for the Goddess. He is also a Shadow._

 _Of course, I can never be too confidant in any of this. But from what we all went through it seems to make the most sense to me. If you think about it, we faced the suppressed feelings of countless people. I have to wonder if it really is where the shadows come from. It would explain why no matter how many times we revisited a floor, it was always repopulated with the same kinds of Shadows. It could mean that whatever the suppressed feeling was, could actually only reach a certain level in the tower, which is why it was always the same kind of Shadows._

 _I can understand why the Kirijo group would want to research Tartarus. There are so many things that would have fascinated any scientist. But the price for that was way too high. Especially in a world that already had Shadows. But it must have been hard to track Shadows down without a place like Tartarus. Probably scattered and everywhere in the world._

 _Still, even with the disappearance of Tartarus and the Dark Hour, I highly doubt that the world will lose its need for persona users. I hope that you can find happiness and that you'll never need to use your persona again. But if a time comes where you are needed, I'm sure you would rise up to it. You have such a strong sense of right and wrong, even if you don't realize it. You may believe you got involved because of your father, but I'm positive you would have never awakened as a persona user if there wasn't some sense of justice in you._

 _Love Always._

 _Arisato Minato_

 **March 7** **th** **, 2011 / Early Morning**

Yukari closed the journal. Again it was a restless night. She had slept better than the previous night, but her need to keep reading the journal was starting to become more and more overwhelming. So many things she had never known. And about just how intelligent the man she loved really had been. He was all logic, and never discounted anything. With the power of persona being a part of their lives, things that once seemed out of the ordinary and impossible, was immediately a possibility after his awakening.

He was so smart. Thinking on his feet and adjusting to every situation as he needed too. That didn't have anything to do with his ability as a persona user, or as he referred to it, the wild card. No, Minato himself, was more than capable of adapting and becoming what he needed because of his intelligence, his skill and his ability. Minato never panicked and instead was always looking for answers.

Ever since she had started to read the journal she had started to remember details that she had believed to be long forgotten. She even clearly remembered the first night that Minato had showed up. He had been at the front desk. Taking a few steps away was when she had approached. She had panicked because she had never fought a Shadow before. Not knowing what to expect she drew her evoker and called out to him. She had been stopped by Mitsuru, and Minato played it off like nothing had happened. But it had worried her so much, she didn't want to get someone involved with Shadows or what she knew if she could avoid it. She remembered how nervous she was during that time. Minato never questioned her about her actions.

No, her guess, he investigated it, but that hadn't been necessary. Only a few days later would they be attacked and he would awaken to his power. Then he slept for so long. And most likely because of his power of the wild card. Yukari couldn't help but wonder what other side effects came with holding such power. What other things did Minato have to go through? That's what she really wanted to know. She was starting to realize how much she didn't know about her boyfriends powers and what he had to do to maintain it. And what about the end of his life...

How could it happen right in front of her? Did he suffer in his last months before he died? Was he in constant pain? How much strain on his body was there in those final weeks? Why didn't she notice? Why didn't she notice that the man she loved was slowly fading away? Was she an idiot? No…no she did notice. He had been getting exhausted so much earlier than usual, no longer staying up as long as he used to. And the way he looked at her. Every time it was like he was trying to memorize every part of her. At first she thought it was because he was really just looking at her. Maybe even trying to work up the courage to say something. But most likely he was trying to memorize everything about her…knowing that there was only a limited time before he would never see her again.

What had it felt like, to be holding such a heavy burden? How did he manage to hold himself together knowing such things? What was going through his head? Yukari wanted to know so badly.

Once more she found herself in tears; she wiped them away as she heard a knock on the door. She got to her feet looking at the journal once more before making her way to the door. She cracked it open only a little bit. Standing at the door was Mitsuru.

"Oh, Mitsuru, is it time for breakfast?" Yukari asked having to push away another tear.

"Well yes, but I was hoping we could talk," Mitsuru seemed nervous.

"Sure," Yukari opened the door and Mitsuru walked in. She closed the door and then offered for the both of them to sit on the bed. The two sat in silence for a bit before Yukari finally asked. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I have a confession to make," Mitsuru was definitely more nervous than usual. "I know that it wasn't right, but it just happened. Plus you had already been dating Minato at that time."

"Senpai…what are you trying to say?" Yukari looked at her curiously.

"I loved him as well," she said looking away.

"You mean Minato?" Yukari asked with a smile. Mitsuru in love with Minato? Well it wasn't like she could blame her. After all he was such an amazing guy.

"After my father died, I was so depressed. Minato must have seen it and asked me if I was busy. It must have been on a day you had archery, or I'm sure he would have gone with you. I mean, what reason would he want to spend time with me?" Mitsuru was uncharacteristically nervous. Yukari could understand that admitting something like this, but it wasn't like Minato hadn't explained things to her before. She remembered it very well.

" _Now you aren't going to be mad if I hang out with other girls, right?" Minato seemed to be half joking but Yukari knew he was serious._

" _As your girlfriend, don't I have a right to be mad about that sort of thing?" she eyed him._

 _He laughed, "You can be a little jealous, but you are the only girl for me. But still I have friends that are girls too. Unless I should give you the same treatment about guys. If that's how you want to be."_

" _Oh, so it's an eye for an eye, huh?" Yukari shook her head. "What is this really about, Minato?"_

" _It's Mitsuru," Minato spoke seriously. "I thought that maybe Akihiko would be the one to comfort her but, I think that it might not be what she needs. I think she needs to do things she hasn't done before. And I'm concerned that her resolve might falter."_

" _Or maybe you think it be the perfect chance to get a date with the most popular girl in school," Yukari teased and watched his expression. But she knew him well enough to know that he was concerned. And the only reason he was telling her this was to tell her his intention. Being seen with her had a high chance that rumors could be spread unintentionally, and a huge misunderstanding was likely._

" _No way, I'm already dating the girl that is most popular with me," Minato grinned and pulled her into his arms. "You trust me, right?"_

" _Of course I do. And talking sweet to me earns you some points. But why you?" Yukari was curious why he didn't think of getting someone else to comfort her._

" _I'm not sure she would be comfortable with many others. Considering I've been the battle leader for so long, and my grades are top notch. It's a starting point at any rate. Plus, I really am worried about her. She hasn't been herself lately," Minato said._

 _Yukari shook her head in agreement. "Well you are right, her battle skills seemed to be a little unfocused lately in Tartarus. And since you are the number one student in our year, she might be more willing to talk to you in some fashion. Still I reserve the right to be as jealous as I want, and you can't spend more time with her than with me." Yukari put her arms around Minato's neck._

" _Of course, you still come first. I was only planning to go while you have archery practice. I'll just meet you back at the dorm like I usually do on those days. I just wanted you to know instead of hearing stupid rumors that might happen, because of it," Minato gave her a comforting smile._

" _Thanks for telling me," Yukari smiled and kissed his cheek._

" _You know they say communication is the most important thing in a relationship," Minato grinned and then pulled Yukari into a kiss._

Yukari remembered so many of their conversations. He was so caring about her and everyone around him. She knew it had only been natural for him to be concerned about Mitsuru after her father had died. And she understood and never made a big deal out of the things she did hear about it. Of course there had been rumors about the blue hair boy that was hanging around the red head who was the Student Council President and taking care of things in the Kirijo group in the stead of her father. She smiled at Mitsuru, "He worried about you. He knew you weren't handling your father's death well and wanted to do something. He thought about trying to get someone else to cheer you up, but it only made sense that it had to be him."

"It had to be him? He could have convinced Akihiko or…"

"No way, senpai. Think about it, you were being bogged down by everyone that demanded your attention for so many different things. What you needed was a change of pace. The only person that could have given you that was someone that was outside your usual social circle. And the only one you knew enough that was at the same intellectual level was our number one junior. Arisato Minato," Yukari gave a light laugh.

"Was he that worried…about me?" Mitsuru asked in a whisper. This was not like the red head at all. But Yukari had to wonder how long she had kept it inside.

"He cared about all of us," Yukari sighed and pulled the journal over, "His memories he wrote is more than just me…it is about everyone. We were the family he never had."

 **December 19** **th** **, 2009 / After School**

Minato and Mitsuru were sitting at a table in the library. It was kind of funny in a way. This was hardly something out of the ordinary. They had been to Hagakure, Wild Duck Burger and even in Iwatodai for some takoyaki. This seemed so normal that Minato had to wonder why Mitsuru had chosen to come here. Maybe it was just a place that she found comforting. If that was so then he was more than glad that it was where they were.

"We only have a short time together like this," Mitsuru let out a deep sigh, and seemed to have her attention looking out of the window.

"You mean being in school?" Minato asked as he flipped the page of his history book.

"Yeah. I'm sure soon enough we'll be looking back nostalgically on these times," she nodded. Minato had to wonder what was putting her into a mood like this. Usually when someone talked like this it meant they were thinking about the future. That was a good sign to Minato. It meant she was finally taking steps to move forward.

"Nostalgia huh? What has you thinking about this? Did something happen?" He figured straight and direct was really the best way to go about it. After all Mitsuru was starting to open up to him before, maybe she would go further.

"I'm just tired. There's no need for you to worry," Mitsuru said that but her tone wasn't exactly making Minato think it was nothing to worry about.

"Right, so I'll just forget you being all introspective and talking about how we have such a short time together," Minato eyed her, making a point to seem more annoyed than she was.

"Okay fine, you don't have to say it like that, Arisato." She sighed for the second time. "Since my father passed away, I've been facing many difficult problems."

"Of course you are, Kirijo-senpai," Minato closed his history book. "I can't imagine how much the Kirijo Group is putting you through though."

"Well, a lot of it has to do with my inheritance, the future of the Kirijo Group and naturally the expectation of all of those involved. And most likely I won't be able to attend college or begin a profession. I will have to find another path," Mitsuru was beginning to fidget more than she had been before. Or rather just much more noticeably. "Say, Arisato. What are your thoughts on marriage?"

Minato's mind automatically thought of Yukari and imagined her in a white dress. But what did he think about it? That was a good question. So he took a couple moments to consider it before finally giving her an answer. "It's a result of love, naturally."

Mitsuru let out a nervous laugh, "You're so straight forward, I can never tell if you are serious or not."

"I'm totally serious. Who would get married without loving that person?" Minato gave her a look.

"Well I am a Kirijo. I cannot simply make a decision according to my emotions. An agreement between two parties such as marriage must be carefully considered," Mitsuru nodded as if this was fact.

"That's very businesslike. I could never get married if I didn't already love my wife to be," Minato said sitting back in his chair. "Maybe I'm just the odd one. Seems to be an unfortunate way to get married."

"Well for my parents they were arranged together for strategic reasons. But as time passed, they fell in love with each other. So, I wouldn't consider my parents unfortunate. Love comes in many different forms. Do you disagree?" Mitsuru had seemed to put her studying off as well and more engrossed in their conversation.

"It isn't like I've ever had much experience to develop an opinion either way, you know. Most of the places I lived, didn't really have many married people. Or not that I noticed anyway. I was told I probably have relatives somewhere but if they didn't care for my parents enough to look after me after their death then I didn't care to find them. I'm way off topic, sorry Kirijo-san," Minato laughed a bit scratching his head.

"Don't worry, Arisato. I'm not making you feel uncomfortable am I?" she asked.

"No. It would be uncomfortable maybe if Yukari was asking me about marriage," Minato could just imagine how red his face would get at the prospect of his girlfriend bringing up that subject.

"How is your relationship with her going anyway? That is if you don't mind telling me," Mitsuru seemed to want the conversation to steer a little off her or maybe she was just interested in Minato's answer about marriage. Either way it wasn't like he hadn't entertained the thought before.

"It's good. I mean, it feels that way to me. We are dealing with so much right now but…it is easier to bear when I'm with her. She helps me sort out my thoughts and just calms me. Does that make any sense?" Minato rubbed the back of his head and felt his cheeks heat up a bit. They argued from time to time, but it was nothing compared to the fights they had earlier in their relationship, or the one that had nearly broken the relationship for good. After that...well...they could communicate really well.

"It does. It helps everyone when you are calm. After all, you are the leader in battle. And when you are calm and collected then so is everyone else," Mitsuru smiled and noticed the clock. "I can't believe the library is almost closing. We've been here since school ended."

"Well between studying and us talking, time went by really fast," Minato started putting his books and notebooks into his bag as Mitsuru was doing the same. Although he was sure Mitsuru hadn't studied at all.

"Talking in the library, I'm not setting a very good example as Student Council President," Mitsuru looked over to Minato.

"No, everyone talks in the library. Isn't it hard to study if you can't talk with your partner," Minato got to his feet and offered a hand to help Mitsuru up from her chair.

"Thank you," she took it and got to her feet.

"As for my answer to your earlier question. I don't disagree, but I also pose a different question to you senpai," he took a moment to stand in front of her.

"Alright," Mitsuru looked at him, somewhat puzzled as to what he would ask.

"What is love to you, Mitsuru-san?" Minato asked with a smile.

 **March 7** **th** **, 2011 / Early Morning**

Mitsuru got to her feet. "That Minato, always made me think. Maybe more than I wanted too," she shook her head and looked to Yukari. "Without realizing it, I grew to look forward to all my time with Minato. I think I even started to be jealous of when he was with you. Which I knew was wrong…you were his girlfriend and I had no right to start feeling anything for him."

"Calm down, Mitsuru-chan," Yukari said quickly. "Really, I'm not mad. And I can't really blame you for falling in love with him. It is the same man that I fell in love with. Love is hardly something you can control."

"I ended up turning down an arranged marriage because of him," Mitsuru voice was soft and still filled with guilt. "But he only ever had eyes for you. And he never really misled me in anyway. And he always talked about you. I just couldn't help falling for him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. I would have never been able to look forward to the future. He was the one that taught me that. It's why when I think of Minato, I can't help but cry for him."

"Yeah," Yukari felt the overwhelming oppressive thoughts come to her. "After all, the future he fought for and continues to protect is the one he will never be a part of."

"And he'll never know what he left behind either," Mitsuru added with a whisper. Those words reached Yukari's ears and she immediately switched gears.

"Except what he did will never be gone. I mean, he saved the world. All of us. Every single day that we wake up and see the morning sun, it is because of him," Yukari got to her feet. "So I'm not going to try and forget him. After all, we are living in the world that he created."

"That he created huh? Yeah, you're right. As long as he stands protecting the world from Nyx, it really is his world," Mitsuru smiled. "It kinda feels better thinking of it like that."

"Hey, are you two coming down for breakfast or not?" Akihiko entered the room through the open door as both girls were on their feet. "Oh, Takeba, sorry the door to your room was open so…"

"No, its fine, senpai," Yukari yawned suddenly. "I think breakfast and maybe some good coffee might be in order."

"How goes the reading, Yukari? If you don't mind me asking," Akihiko definitely seemed like he wanted to know more about the writing that Minato left behind. And Yukari didn't blame him or any of the others. After all, everybody had cared about the blue haired young man. He had meant a great deal to everyone in SEES.

"Yeah, I was about to get to his recount of the third full moon. When we went in to save Fuuka. I think it might be good to read it for everyone," Yukari took the journal and pressed it against her chest. She knew that it was comforting to everyone in a way, to finally know how he was thinking after all this time. The mind of Arisato Minato was not a simple one. Yukari learned more about him in each entry.

The problem being, with each entry she fell in love with him over and over again…

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah I know...this chapter is pretty short. It weighs in under 4k but that's fine because Chapter 4 is pretty hefty (weighing in at over 13k words). This is mostly filler but is meant to show how Minato affected the other girls. Or really anyone else. In the game it is more implied that the protagonist doesn't really care but obviously I wasn't going to maintain that. After all it would be ridiculous to have him devoted to one and then have him sleep with all the others regardless. That doesn't stop girls from falling in love with him.**

 **Anyway there is some foreshadowing in this chapter about later events but you won't really see it for some chapters to come. Also I should note that this is the only time I jump ahead. Chapter 4 will go back and cover the next Full Moon and Fuuka's entrance to SEES. And maybe some Minato and Yukari fluff along the way.**

 **Hope you are enjoying it so far. See you tomorrow with Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Gift

**CHAPTER 4 / Gift**

 _Feburary 10_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _Regardless of the time that goes by, you remain as beautiful as the first day that I met you. Maybe that is an odd thing to say considering I met you during the Dark Hour on my first day here. And you did pull out an evoker with an intention to use it on me because you thought I might be a shadow. But it really was my first thought about you. It wasn't anything else except that you were beautiful._

 _I was worried about you. You seemed so nervous, and you really were concerned about me. I didn't understand any of the reasons until a few days later of course. But then after the attack on the dorm and you were by my side when I woke up, I had already known that I was attracted to you. It was silly, for a lot of reasons. Considering how outrageous our situation was, how could anything ever develop out of that?_

 _That was what I kept thinking for a long time. And things got more complicated as I discovered more about my power. It was tied to my emotional ties to others. So it made me feel like any relationship I developed was selfish. And I didn't like the fact that there was so much of everything I couldn't explain. I mean how could I properly say why I hung out with so many people? They were all my friends, but I would be lying if I didn't say I gained more power as a persona user because of it._

 _I'm not sure I can explain it in a way that will give it justice. I did what I had to do, and yet it still was hard for me to think that maybe I had been using people. That I was friends with all these people because I needed too, and that I really didn't care about any of them. But I know that it wasn't that way._

 _If I hadn't cared then I would have never been strong enough to become the Great Seal. The only reason I could was because of all those emotions I gained with everyone. And I definitely wouldn't have made it at all if I didn't have you. I love you so much Yukari. And it was you that gave me all the real strength that I needed. Thank you._

 _Love Always,_

 _Arisato Minato_

 **June 8** **th** **, 2009 / Lunchtime**

The girl yelled very suddenly, "No! I never thought it would turn out like this…Fuuka." She buried her face in her hands and looked like she was trying to stop herself from crying. But she had every right to be crying, two of her friends were hospitalized, and the girl they had been bullying was still missing.

Minato didn't like the whole situation. Just two days ago they had found out the real truth from Shinjiro, but having it confirmed here didn't make him feel any better. If anything, he felt worse about the whole situation. Frustrated he walked over to the window and slammed his hand on the desk. They were in the teachers lounge but he felt justified in his anger.

"Wait, you're that girl…" Yukari spoke as she fit the pieces together.

"What did you do to Yamagishi?" Mitsuru made her presence known. And her tone was definitely one of authority. She held it like a weapon better than she probably realized.

"Hold on, Mitsuru-san. This isn't an interrogation. Natsuki-san, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. You wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong idea," It was Ekoda. One of Minato's least favorite teachers.

"Like hell, Ekoda-sensei! A student is missing!" Minato growled turning back towards the discussion but was met with a firm look from Mitsuru. But her look was not without a bit of understanding. Still he knew he shouldn't let his anger get the better of him.

Ekoda didn't have time to retaliate as Natsuki was the one that began to speak, "Fuuka, she always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time. Then, I realized she's an honor student, but deep inside, she's the same as us. I knew exactly what buttons to push. We were just messin' with her that day too. On May 29th, we took Fuuka to the gym and locked the door from the outside."

"What? You locked her in?" Junpei blurted out quickly. Mitsuru looked like she wasn't getting any happier with the actions of her kohai.

But Natsuki kept talking, "That night, Maki returned to the school alone. She was afraid we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide. But she never came back, and the next morning…"

"…She was found lying on the ground by the gate," Yukari supplied. Minato cursed under his breath. This was just a case of bullying…how could he blame any of them for something none of them knew about? They had already known that Yamagishi Fuuka was a potential persona user, but none of them had thought something like this could happen. How could they?

Minato already made the connection when he had heard about the bullying. At his last school, he had actually fallen prey to something similar. Except it had been the sports supply room. And he had been stuck in there until the morning sports club came in the morning. Being as he was staying at his uncles at the time, no one really cared that he had been missing. Maybe it was why he was so quick to be angry. He understood what it was like to be on the receiving end of it. Minato didn't stay with his uncle for very long.

Natsuki continued to recount everything that had happened. Describing that her friends had all tried to find Fuuka. But basically because they were afraid of getting in trouble, not that they actually cared about the girl. It irritated him but he kept his mouth shut this time. But of course they wouldn't find her. After all Fuuka had the potential to be a persona user. Most likely she experienced the Dark Hour for the first time while trapped in the gym. Which meant only one thing. Fuuka was in Tartarus.

"By the way, Ekoda-sensei. All this time you've attributed all of Yamagishi's absences to illness. But in reality she has been missing. You must have been aware of that. What was your intention?" Mitsuru was finally bringing the magnifying lens of her gaze on to Ekoda. And Minato couldn't help but grin at this.

"I was thinking of the students, of course. You children may not understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected," Ekoda raised his hands as if it would help his case.

Minato felt his blood boiling underneath the surface. He could so easily lose his control.

"You mean you chose not to report this for the _good of the class_." Mitsuru's glare intensified on the teacher.

"It was in her best interest. I wouldn't want her records to be stained by something like this. Her parents agree," Ekoda refuted.

Her parents agreed? Minato blinked. Why? Why wouldn't they have every law enforcer turning over every rock and every dark spot on the whole bloody island to find her? Wasn't Fuuka their daughter? Shouldn't her safety mean more than anything else? What kind of parent is more concerned about reputation than knowing if their daughter is even still alive? Minato felt himself tremble…it was an anger he had never felt before. And he just wanted to bury his fist into Ekoda.

"So to protect your career, you ignored your responsibility as a teacher? How despicable," Mitsuru was furious but in control. Minato knew he needed to be. His fist was clenched so hard he wouldn't be surprised if he drew blood.

A hand touched his shoulder, without reason it comforted him, and when he turned he saw Yukari. She had noticed his reaction to it. And so Minato took a deep breath and let his shoulders loosen a bit. And within the span of a couple seconds Yukari had eased him into a much more reasonable state. "Thanks, Takeba." He breathed with a small smile.

"Moriyama, about your friends. Did you notice anything unusual before the incidents? Anything at all could help," Mitsuru asked diverting her attention back to Natsuki.

"They all heard a voice, a creepy voice. Right before each of them went missing. They said it was calling their name," Natsuki remembered it pretty well, which meant those details were definitely disturbing and unusual enough to remember.

Mitsuru moved towards the rest of them so that Natsuki and Ekoda couldn't hear them. "It's them, no doubt about it. Until now there was no way of knowing how or why some people are conscious during the Dark Hour. But it's the voice, it draws them in. It's not a random phenomenon. This whole thing has made me realize, they're clearly targeting humans. Shadows are the enemy of mankind." She took a step and spoke to Natsuki once more. "Stay at our dorm tonight. It's the safest place."

Natsuki gave a nod, she no longer seemed to trust her own voice. Minato didn't feel sorry for her, because of what she had done. But it didn't mean he didn't understand the fear she was feeling. As for Mitsuru's reasoning, he wasn't sure if he could fully agree with her conclusion. If Persona was a manifestation of your own psyche, then he figured that the Shadows could use many different ways to draw in people to the Dark Hour. And Minato wasn't convinced they even needed to be in the Dark Hour to prey on anyone. Shadows didn't simply disappear during the Dark Hour. No, they could all agree on that point. But Minato didn't know enough to come to any solid or concrete hypothesis.

Minato ignored them all for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. Tonight was the night of the full moon. And if the pattern continued then that meant there would be another appearance of a large shadow. And it would come from outside of Tartarus. So far he was the only one that could make that connection because of the boy known as Pharos. This would be the night of an ordeal. He had been warned about it. But what Pharos' connection was to the Dark Hour and those large Shadows was still unknown. But this whole incident bothered him. If he was right, then things were going to go horribly wrong.

"…We'll meet after school in the Student Council Room to discuss tonight's operation." Minato caught the tail end of what Mitsuru was saying and merely nodded his head. That was when he noticed that Yukari still had her hand on his shoulder and looking at him with concern.

"T-tonight?" Junpei seemed confused.

"We're going to rescue Yamagishi. If my guess is right…"

"Yeah," Minato interrupted her and brought his gaze up to meet hers. "She's still inside the school."

She nodded. "Don't be late." Mitsuru quickly turned and left, most likely consumed with plans to ensure that the Student Council Room would be empty and probably arrangements with Ikutsuki. Either way, they still had their afternoon classes to sit through.

"We should hurry too. The bell will ring soon," Yukari said to him softly.

In truth, Minato didn't care to spend any moment in class. So when he turned to face Yukari, it must have shown the conflicting emotions on his face. "I think I'm going to go to the roof instead."

Junpei had already left, which Minato hadn't even noticed. Still Yukari was waiting for him. She looked like she wanted to object to him skipping class but instead settled on a question, "What's really bothering you, Arisato-san?"

"I used to be bullied at my last school. And it isn't like I had parents to look after me. I didn't really get along with anyone there either. So when I went missing…" Minato shook his head. "Sorry, I can't think about class work right now. I know I'm being trouble but, could you…"

Yukari only hesitated for a moment. "Consider it done, Arisato," she smiled. "But you owe me."

"Thanks, Takeba," Minato managed a smile and left the faculty office with Yukari, but split up with her shortly after on the stairs as he continued up to the roof and she went back to class. He walked around to the other side and looked over the whole of Tatsumi Port Island.

He sighed heavily, "It happens no matter where you go. But really…her parents didn't want to get the police involved? Is there some reason behind that? Yamagishi Fuuka…if I remember correctly she was in the top five spots in our exams. They possibly have high hopes for her in a specific career, but what career path would cause a missing persons report to stain her record in a negative way? Unless her parents believe that she ran away from home."

He straightened up and turned around, leaning up against the fence that lined the whole roof. "That makes the most sense. Maybe her parents think she is nothing more than a rebellious and troublesome girl. They aren't even considering that she might be in real danger. Especially if they heard about the girls and how they had been bullying her." Well, that made some sense to Minato but it didn't really excuse the carelessness of her parents handling of it. Fuuka had been missing for ten days counting today. That was more than just her running away from bullying.

"Do any parents care for their children?" Minato muttered as he kicked a small rock that was on the roof.

"Who knows?" another voice added from next to him. He looked over to see Junpei. He was leaning up against the fence just like he was. "Hey, I guess that whole thing with Fuuka's parents is what is bothering you."

"Still, a normal parent may not concern themselves for a day, maybe two at the most. But to think that is been ten days and they haven't cared to report it? It makes me think that something is wrong in that household. It's just that this incident is bringing some glaring attention to it. But it won't matter if we can't rescue her," Minato shook his head. "Junpei-kun, it isn't like that in your family is it?"

"Mine? Well it isn't like I come from the ideal family. But I'm sure even the drunken old man would call the police if I was didn't come home for a couple of days," Junpei shook his head. "And I'm sure my Mother probably would have called if I didn't show up at home like four hours after I said I would."

"Sounds nice," Minato smiled. "Well I have a feeling you aren't so found of your old man though."

"Yeah, well he is a violent man. There was a few times where he took it out on me and well…you can imagine I wouldn't think much of him," Junpei shrugged. "You're really shaken up by all this, aren't you?"

"I just can't forgive parents that do that," Minato was definitely angry. "How can anyone just neglect their own children? I mean it was their decision right? Who in the hell would have a child and then just leave them to fend for themselves? I know for a fact, that my parents never wanted that."

"Whoa, Minato-kun. I didn't mean to spur up bad memories," Junpei rose his hands up trying to ease him.

"It isn't you, Junpei. It's all I've been able to think about. At the very least I know _I_ would be different. I would treasure my child and always be worried and responsible…I wouldn't just turn my back on a situation because of presumptions or refusal to see the truth. I'd fight tooth and nail until I had my kid back!" Minato was nearly yelling as he looked off into the distance.

 **March 7** **th** **, 2011 / Morning**

Yukari lost the strength in her hands and the journal fell from her hands and made a heavy thud sound as it hit the ground. Everyone in the room was silent, but each held a shocked expression on their face. "No, Minato…Minato!" She couldn't stay standing up. She slid to the ground, using her hands to stop from hitting the ground. Tears emerged from her eyes in an overwhelming way it hadn't before. He wouldn't know. He wouldn't know the truth of what happened after he was gone. If he had known…he would have been…

"He was a passionate guy," Junpei was the one to speak. And maybe it was for the best, because everyone turned to him. After all he was a part of the passage that Yukari had been reading before she fell apart. No one had even realized what Minato had been fighting at that time, only Junpei. "I think out of everyone, he never faltered. He had a reason for fighting from the beginning. And he believed in it so strongly. It took me a long time to find a good reason to fight. Minato...truly wanted to protect all of us. I guess that's obvious since what he eventually did."

"You're right," Akihiko nodded. "It's easy to see now. But I was so wrapped up in my own emotions that I never tried to understand our leaders motivations. Arisato trained hard and studied hard. The way he managed his time and kept on top of all the events going around him was amazing. I should have realized that there had to be something driving him to have such determination."

"There must be more than that. More that really drove him to go that extra mile in everything he did," Ken was the one that spoke. "There must be more that explains it."

"Ken's right," Yukari said pushing the tears away. All of this showed just how little they really knew of Minato, about how much each of them had been so wrapped up in themselves and their own problems that they didn't see Minato's struggles. "He kept so much to himself. Plus in the last few entries he has been describing the nature of his power of the wild card. His ability to switch personae."

"What does it say? Maybe Aigis can compare it to how it was when she temporarily gained that power," Akihiko suggested.

"Yes, I am curious as well. I lost that ability when I merged with Metis back to my original self. I can only use Athena now," Aigis commented. "And my short time with that power, I know I still couldn't have compared to Minato-kun's skill."

"He wrote, that it was based on his emotional ties with others," Yukari picked up the journal back from the ground and held it to herself as she sat on the couch and clutched it against her chest. "His relationships were what fueled his ability. He said that the closer he was with someone the more power he could draw from that link. He eventually started to refer to it as Social Links."

"Social links? And that was how he gained more power? That's why he was always so busy," Junpei shook his head. "Man, I gotta wonder how he managed to keep any of it straight in his head."

"Yeah, and it was more than that. Apparently his links were tied to the major Arcana." Yukari sighed. "Twenty-two in total."

"That's crazy, so he had to develop and nurture that many relationships to continually develop his powers?" Akihiko was looking out the large window that was in the lounge area of the Yakushima resort. "Then he must have had a link with all of us."

"We were all linked as a group. He wrote it all down. The Fool Arcana was everyone a part of SEES. But we all showed up again in another Arcana," Yukari opened the journal and flipped it to those notes Minato had written describing it. "The Judgement Arcana."

"Why would it change?" Ken shook his head. "I don't get it."

"The situation changed," Fuuka supplied as it must have clicked quickly in her head. "That last month when we fought to get to the top of the tower. We were no longer searching for answers."

"She's right. Judgement could have only been us, because of our decision to fight against Nyx," Mitsuru was looking away from the group. "We were unified in our decision and because of that it drew us all closer together. Wouldn't that mean it gave him even more power?"

"That is what he says. And there is something else he wrote. That four of us had an additional Social Link with him. Separately than the others. He had one with Fuuka, and her link was that of the Priestess. Another with Aigis, her link was named Aeon," Yukari looked from Fuuka to Aigis and both seemed at a loss for words.

"Aeon? What is that?" Junpei asked.

"Actually in some versions of arcana, Aeon would also be another form of Judgement," Fuuka said softly.

"The last two was with Mitsuru, who was the Empress. And then there was me," Yukari looked down into the journal at his handwriting. Her name printed neatly and underlined. Compared to how it all had been written, her name was always written with care and an obvious affection. _Minato…_

"Your link was the Lovers, wasn't it?" Aigis was next to Yukari and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The thing he writes the most about in the journal stems from the nature of his wild card ability," she hung her head. "And how horribly conflicted he was with it."

"But why would he…" Junpei shook his head trying to figure it out.

"That's easy, Junpei." Akihiko was the one that stepped forward. "He was most likely second guessing his relationships with everyone. Since it was directly related to the growth in his persona ability."

"So he was thinking that maybe he didn't feel anything for anyone, and that it was just a means for him to gain more power," Ken said and then suddenly got to his feet. "No way! Arisato-san would have never been like that."

"Of course he wasn't," Mitsuru held a soft smile on her lips as the attention came to her. "Which is exactly why he was so concerned about it. It bothered him that it felt to him like he had been using us for his power."

"At the same time, he knew he needed it. So despite his reservations about the source of his power, he continued to develop and hone it. After all, if he didn't then he might not be strong enough when the time came for his abilities to really be used," Yukari hugged the journal to her chest once more. "So he didn't hesitate, and poured all his energy in the task that was ahead of them."

"That meant, he never had a day off," Akihiko was suddenly angry. "He was fighting the moment he showed up to Tatsumi Port Island."

"We pushed so many responsibilities onto him," Mitsuru sounded the same as Akihiko. "How could we do something like that to our kohai? He was supposed to depend on us, but it ended up being the other way around."

Yukari wondered if she should have told them, but she felt that it was the right thing to do. They all cared greatly for Minato, and all of them were just beginning to realize the burden he carried. One that had been heavier than any of them. She knew exactly what feeling was being shared in the group. Guilt. Everyone felt guilty for having been so worried about their own problems that none of them had noticed how much their leader had been struggling. But for Yukari, that wasn't what she was struggling with. Her mind was focused on the words he had on the roof with Junpei that day. Those words haunted her.

 **June 8** **th** **, 2009 / After School**

Minato was sitting up against the window and looking out towards the sports fields. The track team was currently out running. And he saw that the Tennis club was out as well. It was a pretty nice day so it would definitely be a good day for practice. A part of him wished he could be at kendo practice, but that was strongly over written by his need to rescue Yamagishi. And he would rescue her, one way or another.

The last one to enter was Yukari, and she locked the door of the Student Council Room. "All set," she said to Mitsuru. The red head was standing at her usual spot where she usually addressed the Student Council. Akihiko was just to her left and Junpei was casually sitting on one of the tables. Minato would be the odd one out as he was way in the back looking out the window.

"Tonight, we will infiltrate the campus. Our goal is to rescue Yamagishi Fuuka." Mitsuru was more than loud enough for Minato to hear. The Student Council Room wasn't very big to begin with. But he didn't bother looking in their direction.

"Um, I don't get it. Is Fuuka inside the school somewhere?" Junpei asked.

"And why at night? At midnight this place turns into…"

"Exactly," Mitsuru finished and it quickly dawned on Junpei and Yukari what that meant. "That's how Yamigishi wandered into Tartarus."

That was the part that really bothered Minato. A week ago they had actually been inside Tartarus. She would have been trapped inside already. It had to mean she was on a higher level they couldn't get to. After all they had reached the barricade already. They couldn't get any higher than what they had already achieved. No…that meant direct entry from the inside of the school might propel you higher than was normally possible.

"Then, ever since she was locked in the gym she's been stuck there?" Yukari asked and Mitsuru merely nodded in response. Minato looked to see both Yukari and Junpei come to a different decision. They automatically were thinking that Fuuka was already dead.

"That was ten days ago. That means…" he fell silent. Yeah, Minato could understand that way of thinking. But Fuuka was trapped in the Dark Hour…specifically Tartarus. She may have been in the school when it started, but there was no way to really know what happened after she was in Tartarus.

"Not necessarily. We can't jump to conclusions. Tartarus only appears during the dark hour. So what about the rest of the day?" Akihiko posed this question. And finally Minato moved from his spot and towards the others.

"I agree with Akihiko-senpai. She's still alive," Minato's expression had everyone looking at him for a moment.

"Now that you mention it," Yukari thought about it for a moment but Akihiko stepped in.

"This is only a theory, but I think time may function differently with respect to Tartarus. So, even though ten days have passed for us, perhaps only ten hours have passed for her. It's possible she is still alive," Akihiko was definitely gung ho about this operation, Minato could tell. But he was probably ready for a different reason than him.

There was no reason to think it wasn't possible based on what Akihiko had stated before. When they found out about Fuuka, he had been in the hospital and somehow came across her. They figured out that she had the potential to be a persona user. But what Akihiko said was what interested him. Fuuka was not built to be a fighter. She had health problems and was often at the hospital. And a thought had crossed his mind a few times since he learned about that. What if Fuuka's persona was not combat oriented? What if it was something specifically meant for a support position. He'd heard it already, but Mitsuru's was really a combat style persona but also had scanning abilities. It would be an incredible asset to gain someone where scanning was the main abilities and not a secondary one. Mitsuru was having trouble scanning the higher up they got up, and was most likely only going to become less effective as they went. In reality they needed that dedicated persona. And everything Minato felt told him he was right.

"Are you just gonna let her die then!?" Akihiko yelled suddenly and it brought Minato's thoughts back to the present. "I have an idea. Let's try and enter Tartarus exactly how Fuuka did. We'll go to the gym, and wait for midnight. That's the quickest way."

"Is that really going to work?" Yukari definitely sounded like she thought it was a bad idea.

Mitsuru shook her head, "Honestly, I have reservations. If something goes wrong, you all could end up lost in Tartarus too."

"No, it's the only way," Minato said looking at Akihiko. "She's been gone ten days. Think about it. We last went to Tartarus seven days ago and we climbed up as far as we could. There is no way we could have missed her. It means she has to be in a part of Tartarus we can't reach."

"I won't stand by and do nothing if there is a chance we can save her. I'd never forgive myself. You're in, right Minato?" Akihiko looked to him, already knowing his answer.

"Even if we have to do it alone," Minato said resolutely.

The red headed girl crossed her arms and let out a sigh, "Alright. We're aware of the risk, but we can't just leave her there. And like what Arisato said. It is likely our only way to get to her at this point."

"I agree. And we won't know until we try," Yukari moved next to Minato, standing close enough that her shoulder touched his. It was a movement that he didn't miss. She was still worried about him. And probably more so after what he had said. Or maybe Junpei had given a hint of their discussion on the roof. But having her cover for him in class was a legitimate reason for her to worry about him anyway.

Junpei grinned, "Cool, we get to sneak into the school. In that case, I know just what to do."

"We'll meet at the meeting room in the dorm tonight. We'll decide more then. Everyone should prepare until then," Mitsuru said and then made her way to the door, unlocked it and was the first to leave. Akihiko exited next, but stopped to give Minato an approving nod and disappearing. Junpei left next to do whatever it was to prepare for the nights operation.

"Arisato, are you okay?" Yukari turned to him.

He looked at her for a moment as he saw Junpei closing the door to the Student Council Room behind him. They were both completely alone now. "No. I can't help but be angry at all the adults in this situation. Ekoda-sensei and the Yamagishi's. I don't understand why they are just pretending nothing is wrong."

"I know what you mean. It makes me angry too, but I'm surprised how much it got you riled up," she admitted.

"Should it really be surprising? We are the same, you know," Minato muttered as he turned towards the window and slowly walked towards it.

"I know," Yukari noticed that the sun was starting to go down. "Hey, um, Arisato, do you want to go to Hagakure with me?"

Minato quickly looked back at her and saw the concerned expression on her face. "Yeah, we should definitely get a good meal in before tonight." He took a couple steps towards the door and then looked at her again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?" Yukari looked confused at his question.

"Well they still have rumors circling us from just walking to school together that first day. I don't want to complicate your social life by having any misunderstanding happen," Minato watched as a smile appeared.

"Those rumors only happened because you were the new transfer student then. Plus the majority of our classmates have already gone home. And rumors don't really bother me that much, we're seen together a lot anyway," Yukari playfully poked his arm. "Besides I want to make sure you actually eat something before tonight."

Minato shook his head, "Yeah, I guess eating hadn't even crossed my mind."

"I knew it. How are you supposed to lead the team if you aren't eating properly? What would happen if you passed out in the middle of an important fight?" Yukari led him out of the Student Council Room and the two slowly made their way towards the stairs.

"You're right, of course," Minato sighed.

"Is there a reason you don't want to tell me what is bothering you?" Yukari asked with a soft voice.

He stopped walking and felt his gaze go to the ground. "Yeah, but it has nothing to do with you," Minato said as he started moving again and heading down the stairs. Yukari followed close behind him. "I'll tell you, but can you wait?"

"Yeah, I can," Yukari said as they approached the shoe lockers. "Don't try and take it all on alone, Arisato. You don't have too. I can be a good listener."

Yukari disappeared another row to retrieve her shoes as Minato did the same, "You're right, but the truth is I can't do anything alone. That's not how it works. And maybe one day, I'll be able to tell you what I mean."

 **June 8** **th** **2009 / Late Night**

The door swung open with ease and the group took steps inside. Once again Minato found himself standing in the school. It had only been a few hours ago since he and Yukari left to go eat before returning to the dorm…only to return back to the school.

The chairman, Ikutsuki couldn't be contacted so Mitsuru had worried about how they would get back in. But Junpei had already taken care of that. Of course all he had done was assure that the emergency exit was open so they could easily slip back in. Mitsuru was pretty impressed by it, even though Minato wondered why. Then again maybe a high caliber girl like her would have never experienced something like this.

"See? We got in no problem. Man, I'm a genius," he grinned.

Minato couldn't help but stare at him incredulously as Yukari spoke what had already crossed his mind, "Is that really something to brag about?"

"So you unlocked it earlier? Tres bien," Mitsuru took a few steps forward and Akihiko quickly reminded them of their task and pushed onward into the dark school.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Yukari commented as she started walking as well. Junpei took a moment to look at Minato.

"Tray Ben? What's that even mean? That's not English is it?" Junpei asked.

"It's french and she was giving you a compliment on a good job. But we need to hurry Junpei-kun," Minato followed the others as they made their way into a classroom.

"Hey, can we turn on the lights?" Yukari asked and taking the moment to move next to Minato when he entered.

"Aww, you scared?" Junpei asked in a ridiculous childish voice.

"No!" Yukari answered way too quickly. And she had taken another step towards Minato and might as well have just grabbed his arm. "…Stupei."

"Stop calling me that," Junpei muttered.

Akihiko tossed his jacket over his shoulder, "Quiet. It's better if we leave them off. They cut the power at night anyway."

"Yeah, plus we don't need security finding us in here before midnight," Minato added.

"I don't like sneaking around," Yukari said from next to Minato.

Mitsuru looked at them before speaking, "First, we have to find the key to the gym. Akihiko and I will check the janitor's room. You three check the Faculty Office. After that we'll meet in the main hallway. Got it?"

"The Faculty Office, huh? Hey, maybe we'll find some test questions," Junpei said, and grinning. Minato simply shook his head.

"Maybe I should go to the Faculty Office too. It sounds interesting," Akihiko apparently had joined the Junpei team for a moment. And Minato had to fight the urge to smack his head at the two of them. Yeah nothing was really happening right now, but it was kind of more important than the next test.

Naturally, Mitsuru was quick to put out this small fire, "Are you planning to do something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so, then expect to be severely punished."

"It was a joke! I'd never do something like that," Junpei quickly responded. Minato was pretty sure he heard Yukari mutter " _Yeah right"_ under her breath. Which made him give a slight chuckle. And he noticed that Akihiko hadn't missed a beat behind him.

"Come on, Mitsuru. Lighten up a little," Akihiko didn't really stand a chance against Mitsuru but she did ease up a little.

"Fine. Let's head over to the janitor's room. Iori, you're coming with us." Mitsuru leaves, followed by Akihiko. Junpei takes a moment looking at Minato and Yukari before following behind them.

Minato found himself wondering how things always seemed to work this way. Once again he found himself alone with Yukari for a second time on one day. "They could at least act like they are serious about this." Minato muttered and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yukari, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, albeit tentatively.

He pulled out something from his pocket and took Yukari's hand and placed the object in it. "Here, keep this with you."

"What is it?" she said trying to get a look at it. Minato had already moved towards the door that was still open and looking out into the dark hallway.

"Something that will keep you safe. A charm and a memento," Minato said as he saw the light from the full moon was making it a lot easier to see than it normally would. A full moon, he was more worried about tonight than he cared to admit. And mostly because he had a bad feeling. Something was going to go wrong today.

"Momento?" Yukari found that it was on a chain and put it around her neck

"Yeah, from my Mother," Minato said it quickly. It was the only thing he had of his parents...or rather all that he was allowed to have from what his parents owned. Everything else had been seized by relatives...although they had wanted nothing to do with Minato himself. Soon enough he had been placed in foster care. He shook those thoughts off and focused back on the moment. "Just hold onto it for me tonight."

She looked at it for a moment before she tucked it under her shirt so it wouldn't get in her way, and said nothing in response to him, "Alright, let's get this over with."

She stayed close to him, and the two made their way down the hallway and towards the stairs that led down to the main hall. The only light to speak of was the moon light from the full moon. But there weren't any windows around the stairs so it got dark real fast. Moving down the stairs was difficult and he went slowly and the two of them did their best not to make any noise. They finally reached the main hallway. And loud footsteps could be heard.

"Do you hear that?" Yukari whispered.

"Quick, over here," Minato lightly grabbed her arm as they both moved behind the pillar. He put his back against the pillar and Yukari stood close to him with her arms on both sides of him on the pillar. Minato had his head to one side trying to see who the source was. The footsteps got louder as someone came through the front door of the school. A flashlight made a sweep of the surroundings. As the light came past them, Yukari pushed herself closer against Minato and grabbed the front of his shirt. Minato could tell that he focused on the pillar longer than anywhere else. An agonizing moment passed and then the flashlight moved away and the footsteps were walking away. After that the front door to the school was closed and immediately locked. Yukari didn't immediately move from him.

Eventually, Yukari eased and stepped away from Minato but did so cautiously and peered around the pillar. After a moment she sighed, "It's just a security guard."

"We should hurry either way," Minato said as he moved from his spot. He was trying to act under control, but feeling Yukari so close had definitely had an effect on him. His heart was still racing and could still smell the perfume she was wearing.

A loud ring came from Yukari's phone that made her jump, "Ahh! My cell phone? Why now?"

Minato frowned. What would be the point in even bringing your cell phone anyway? They all had a more reliable way of communicating. And it wasn't like cell phones functioned during the Dark Hour. Then again he still didn't know Yukari that well, perhaps she just was accustomed to always having it with her. Maybe Minato was the odd one in this regard. He always had his phone off unless he was outside school...or not going on a SEES rescue mission or Tartarus run.

"Figures, its spam. Sorry about that, it took me by surprise," Yukari explained, even though Minato didn't really care either way.

"We shouldn't linger, I think that security guard had some suspicion that someone is in here. He might come back," Minato said looking to Yukari. She was more concerned with convincing Minato that she wasn't scared. He wasn't about to spread it around that she totally was. And there was nothing wrong with being scared of the dark. After all, they knew better than anyone what was lurking there.

"Right, let's hurry up then," Yukari said and the two of them made their way to the Faculty Office hallway and then quickly into the Office.

The moonlight lit up this room quite well, but the shadows of the room didn't make it any more welcoming. But still, Minato always seemed to find himself comfortable in the dark. Perhaps because he had been alone for all his life. Something about it just put him at ease. "I think the keys are along the wall here."

Yukari and Minato felt there way around in what was the darkest part of the Office and opened one of the cupboards. She pulled out a few keys and then turned to Minato, "It's way too dark, can you read these?"

He took the first one, he didn't really have a problem with it. The first one wasn't it that was for the archery club. It wasn't the second one, it was for the music room. The third one was definitely it and so he grabbed it, "This is it."

"Alright, let's head back to the main hallway. We're supposed to meet the others there," Yukari was the first to head to the door. Minato took a moment staring at the key.

Was this really the right way? Either way they didn't have a choice. And he wasn't about to let his bad feelings stop him. But he was in no way going to dismiss them. Still, he'd rather have Yukari not a part of the action this time. After a moment he was following Yukari as they walked back into the main hallway. Minato walked over and leaned against the pillar. Close to where the pair of them had been earlier.

"Did you find the key?" Mitsuru asked as the other group approached Minato and Yukari.

"Sure did," Yukari said pointing to Minato. He held it up in his hand but didn't hand it over.

"Ya know, I heard a scream that seemed kinda familiar," Junpei was already going back to teasing Yukari.

Yukari took a couple steps towards Minato and deliberately looked away from Junpei.

"What, you actually did? I was just kidding," Junpei couldn't help but chuckle.

"You wanna make something of it?" Yukari suddenly got angry, but Minato could tell she was blushing. This was why he didn't want her to get hurt. She was more self-conscious than she realized. He wasn't convinced that tonight was a night she should be involved with the fight. Today she had been so concerned about him, even going as far as to take him out for dinner. Minato didn't have time to ponder about any of that though.

"Keep it down," Akihiko was the one that intervened.

"We'll divide into teams again. Three of you will enter Tartarus, and one of you will remain outside with me. Once the Dark Hour has begun, I'll determine Yamagishi's position." Mitsuru made it sound so easy. Minato was unconvinced it would be anything so easy. There was no way to know if Fuuka had awakened as a persona user. And even if she had, it was possible that she had a unique signature that differed from the rest of them. It would make her harder to find this way.

"I'll go," Akihiko looked to Minato. "You should come, too. You can take the lead as always."

"Naturally but who is going to be the third?" Minato looked over to Junpei.

"Um, then I'll be the third," Yukari said, but Junpei cut in.

"Wait a second. Remember how I accidentally screwed up on the monorail? Gimme a chance to make up for that," Junpei was pleading to Mitsuru.

"Oh come on. It isn't always about you. Besides you didn't _accidentally_ screw up," Yukari sounded angry but was probably just irritated that he had been teasing her all night.

Akihiko made eye contact with Minato and gave him a nod towards Junpei. He probably wanted to know his opinion more because Minato was the leader. And despite Junpei's brashness and going against orders last time, it had probably really saved them unintentionally. Plus Minato didn't want Yukari to be in the gym when the school turned to Tartarus. Junpei was fine in close quarters combat, so if something happened he would be fine alone. Yukari was a long range fighter. If she didn't have someone there to keep her enemy at a distance she would be in trouble real quick. And there was no guarantee that something wouldn't happen. So Minato gave an affirming nod to Akihiko.

"Alright, Junpei, we'll give you another shot," he spoke firmly and Junpei automatically smiled in response.

Minato brought his gaze to Yukari. She definitely wasn't happy about it. But if he had to guess, it wasn't for any reason that he could figure out. He noticed the chain showing on the back of her neck. She was wearing the charm he gave to her. He folded his arms and leaned more fully against the pillar looking away. He didn't even know anything about his mother. He was a mere six years old at the time. He didn't have much of his parents. They had an estate in the area that he was reluctant to go to. Apparently his uncle still paid for the upkeep using Minato's inheritance. He couldn't actually claim it until he was eighteen. But apparently a stipulation made by his Grandfather was that the estate on Tatsumi Port Island be left as it was for Minato. For when he was old enough.

What Yukari wore, was a charm meant for good luck. Specifically in love. It was something that apparently his Father had given to his Mother when they were just in High School. Something that was meant to be a joke, but it had led to the two of them getting together. The reason he gave it to her now was that he placed another charm inside of it for protection and it was actually another metal chain inside of it. He's not sure why he made such a decision but if felt like the right one to make.

"It's almost time," Mitsuru said looking at her watch.

"Right, let's head to the gym," Minato pushed off the pillar as they went to split up in different directions. He passed by Yukari, she reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked over at her. She was grabbing her shirt, more specifically his charm she was wearing under it.

"Arisato, I should give this…"

"No, please continue to wear it," Minato turned away from her. "I feel more comfortable if it is with you."

"Alright. Be careful," Yukari said as she let him go.

"I will, but you too. Don't let your guard down," Minato brought up his short sword that had been sheathed on him from the beginning. "I have a bad feeling about all this."

 **March 7** **th** **, 2011 / Afternoon**

She broke through the surface of the water and felt an overwhelming feeling of refreshment. Her mind was much clearer now than it had been this morning. Yukari was learning so much about Minato. Including his charm…the one she still wore. Well, when she wasn't swimming anyway. She wore it the same way she always had since that night. Underneath her shirt, right against her skin. It had been one of her closest links to him until now. The journal revealed more about him than she had ever thought it could.

Yukari was wearing something similar to what she had worn the other time she had been to Yakushima. A two piece suit that was pink, but this one was much more modest than the one she had worn then. At that time, she hadn't even been sure why she picked one like that. But it was obvious to her now. Although she had never wanted to admit it back then, she had been attracted to Minato from the beginning. She had spent a lot of time actually resisting that attraction.

Things didn't work out that way, of course. When everything came to a head when she learned part of the truth about her Father at Yakushima. She had been able to successfully keep any emotions in check until that time. There was no way she could have stopped herself as the wall she had crafted had been ripped painfully away by that video of her Father. And Minato had been there to comfort her. She was the only one that she felt she could trust at that time. And with all her well-built walls torn down, she couldn't run from the feelings that she had for him.

After Yakushima she couldn't stop herself and pretend what happened there had been nothing. So she did something unthinkable. She called him up to the roof. She convinced herself it was only to apologize to him about the stupid things she had said to him in Yakushima. Minato had been so right about her. She still remembered his words to her. _"You act on your emotions. It makes you powerful but it also has a tendency to blind you."_ Yukari had been mad at him at first, but she realized just how right he had been.

Every time her anger rose to a certain point it had been Minato there to calm her down. Even if sometimes he did the opposite to get to her. He had been watching over her since the beginning. And the journal only reaffirmed that fact.

Yukari swam back to shore as the sun shined brightly onto the beach. Everyone else was there as well. Not many people came in March. But still it was strangely warm for this time of the year. It was usually a couple months later when it would really be warm enough for this. But an odd shift in weather brought on a front of hot weather. It had all worked out somehow.

"Hey, Yuka-tan. How's the water?" Junpei asked from under the large umbrella where he was spread out and playing some portable gaming device.

"It's good, but are you actually planning to go in?" She asked and walked over to the table and picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself after drying her hair a little bit.

"Well maybe not. I think this is good and relaxing as I am," Junpei certainly did look comfortable. It wasn't like there was a reason for her to argue a reason like that, but usually he would have been the first one to rush down onto the beach. Then again he had never seen him at a beach since then.

Perhaps Junpei associated this beach with his own time with Minato. After all the two of them also bonded at Yakushima if she remembered correctly. A lot of things changed at that time, so it was a rough time for everybody. She hadn't read that far in the journal though. She was slowly getting to it though.

She sat down on a chair next to the table and reached into her bag where the journal was. She planned to read the rest of the entry of the third full moon tonight at dinner. All of them were surprised at how much Minato had figured out on his own. And Mitsuru had surmised the reason why he had never spoken about it. Most likely he had no proof to go with his theory and had no reason to believe any of them would believe him. He spent most of his time alone, or it just seemed that way. In reality Minato was always out with someone, but never in a group.

Before they had all just assumed he just didn't care for big groups, but now that Yukari knew about the Social Links it might have meant he had to do it that way. There must have been certain ways that they had to work. Or maybe he really didn't care for big groups.

Now that she thought about it he was always so secluded from the others whenever they were in a big group. Only in important junctions would he even say anything to them. Minato was always the one standing against the wall and watching all of them. Yukari never really noticed at first but then found that he was always observing, never really going out of his way to participate.

"Junpei-kun, I'm heading up for a shower. I'll see you at dinner," she said gathering up her bag and heading off as Junpei said a quick goodbye. She waved to the others but enjoyed the peaceful walk back to the resort. She needed to read more of the journal.

 **June 8** **th** **, 2009 / Minutes before the Dark Hour**

Minato leaned with his back against the wall in the gym. His arms were crossed but his left hand held the sheath that held his short sword. He looked at his wrist watch. Still four minutes until the Dark Hour. He wondered how Yukari was doing. She didn't look that enthusiastic to be spending time with Mitsuru. There was something about the relationship between the two, but it felt to Minato to be one sided. Something about Mitsuru rubbed Yukari the wrong way. He felt it was more than likely a misunderstanding because the two weren't really friends. It really wasn't his business though. He just didn't want it to drive a wedge on what was really important. The team.

It seemed to him that Akihiko was the only one to talk reason with Mitsuru, but she wasn't going to throw out what anyone said that quickly either. It was much too early to really know everything that was going on. If he was right, it took an event for everyone to awaken to their persona. It wasn't just something that happened to gifted individuals. The ones they had referred to as to having the _potential_. He wasn't sure believed that. There had to be specific reasons as to why people awakened.

Glancing at his watch again, two minutes left. He looked over to see Junpei pulling his sword out and looking over the blade. Akihiko pulled out bladed gloves and slipped them over his hand. One minute left.

"Be ready for battle as soon as the Dark Hour hits," Minato said looking out the gym doors that led outside. The light from the full moon was bright, and it would be incredibly unsettling when the Dark Hour came. Fifteen seconds. He leaned his head back against the wall. Time moved slowly and then the time hit. Looking up at the ceiling as the Dark Hour crept its way in. "It's here."

There was no way to know what to expect at this moment, but it was too late to be worried about that now. The walls, ground and ceiling began to distort and move and Minato felt another effect. His grabbed his head with his right hand and clenched his hand on his sheath harder as he felt his consciousness fading. And then he fell forward and didn't feel a thing.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he found himself waking up again. Opening his eyes it took a moment before he could focus.

"Are you awake?" asked a familiar voice. Looking up, it could be mistaken for no one else.

"Pharos, isn't this an odd place for you to be?" Minato rubbed his head and sat up to gather himself before attempting to stand. Standing too soon might be a little disorienting.

"I guess this has been the first time we have spoken outside of your room," Pharos seemed amused by Minato.

"So why are you here anyway?" Minato took a moment and carefully got to his feet.

"Haven't I told you before? I'm always with you. But we don't have time to talk. Tonight there will be more than one ordeal for you to face. You should hurry. She's waiting for you. You guys will need her. Okay then, I hope we can speak again." Pharos gave me a smile before disappearing as he always did.

"Of course we'll speak again," Minato shook his head. "After all I plan to see this to the very end."

He looked around for the first time since he had woken up. He was definitely in Tartarus and probably at a lot higher level than they had been. He hoped the new personae he had fused would be good enough for now. Except he was definitely alone. If he had to wager a guess, it didn't matter where you were in the building. If you were somewhere on school property it would most likely warp you to a part somewhere in Tartarus. It wasn't like Tartarus used real materials to generate the tower. So it didn't follow any real rules. Sometimes the fact that science couldn't really be applied bothered Minato.

Minato took a moment to try and contact Mitsuru, "Kirijo-san, can you hear me?"

Surprisingly she did respond but it was so broken he couldn't make out much. It didn't matter too much, he'd just have to move forward and figure things out as he went. There was really no other option. Minato double checked his evoker and strapped his sheath to his belt and then pulled out the blade. Without Mitsuru for backup it would be a lot harder, especially being alone.

He needed to move quickly but cautiously. It was around the first corner he was attacked by Shadows. Three of them, and a type he had faced before. He brought his sword up as the first came towards him. It was a gigantic hand that had appeared in several forms in the climb of the tower. And if he remembered correctly it was typically weak against fire. He switched to the most apt fire using persona in his current selection. Pyro Jack.

Swapping his sword into his off hand, he pulled out his evoker. An ice attack came towards him but using the sword he sliced through it, missing him completely and then brought the evoker to his head in the same motion. " _Agilao_ ," he muttered and pulled the trigger. This fire spell was more potent than what anyone else could use. And it had been a surprise to him when he had done the fusion. Too bad for the Shadow, as the flame quickly dispatched all of them as he released one after the other.

He couldn't take any chances with trying to conserve. If needed he had brought some items to revitalize himself if he called on his persona too much. There was no telling on how long it would be before he could regroup with the others. But turning the next corner he found the stairs leading up. There was no other path to go. This floor was the smallest he had ever been on. It seemed odd. There was never time to think about anything.

Reaching the next level his communicator buzzed, "Akihiko and….aren't…this floor." It was Mitsuru, she was trying to get him intel. She must have been able to locate the other two but they were out of range. Or maybe out of the normal range of Tartarus.

Minato couldn't go down floors, which meant Akihiko and Junpei were actually above him. If that was the case he should avoid fights and get to the next floor.

His communicator buzzed but a different voice came over it, and it was much clearer this time. "Who's there? Are you human?"

"Hello? Who is this? Hello?" Minato quickly replied, but no one responded. He holstered his evoker and put his sword back in his right hand as he started running down the hall, keeping his eyes as alert as he could. Turning a corner he ran past a Shadow as it attempted to attack him. He slid as another approached and then popped up using his momentum to propel him into the air. As the Shadow moved to strike he caught it in its arm and wrapped around it avoiding the strike and then propelling himself once again by jumping off of the Shadow. He took off in a dead sprint as the stairs heading to the next floor came into view.

This time he pulled out the evoker with his off hand by reaching across his body to get it. " _Pyro Jack_ ," And with that he lit the ground ablaze and made the Shadows stop in their tracks. The fire wouldn't last their long but he would be up on the next level before the Shadows would realize where he went. Shadows weren't really that intelligent. At least not these ones.

The next floor was much like the last. Again Mitsuru tried to contact him but the connection failed. Mitsuru was getting worried. Minato wondered if Yukari was as well. There was no way for him to know. He just had to hurry for now. After all he could feel that his bad feeling was getting stronger. He hoped that Yukari and Mitsuru were okay. At least for now he could assume they were if Mitsuru was focusing on trying to contact them.

What was more concerning was the other voice. If he was right, then that was the person they were searching for.

He quickened his pace and ran up the next flight of stairs. Then turning the corner he found Akihiko and Junpei as they finished off a couple of Shadows.

"Hey, here he is. Man, we were worried about you," Junpei grinned as he slung his sword on his shoulder.

"I'm hardly worth worrying about," Minato muttered. "Either way it's better that we've regrouped."

"I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again," Akihiko gave a sigh.

"That's putting it pretty lightly," Minato sheathed his sword and evoker.

"Say, did you guys hear a voice while you were in here? Uh, kinda like…"

"Who is this? Are you human?" the voice interrupted Junpei as if on cue.

"That's it! That's the voice. It sounded like it came from behind us," Junpei turned along with Akihiko.

Minato already knew without having to confirm it. But the girl in question that they had come in to save popped up from around the corner.

"Are you Yamagishi Fuuka?" Akihiko asked.

Upon realization that they were in fact human, she came running out and directly towards them. Minato took a moment to look down the hallway that Fuuka had come from. It seemed that the layout for this floor was also rather small in comparison to the usual levels. Was this a result of how they had all entered Tartarus? If that was true then they might actually be in a different part of the tower that couldn't be accessed except by entering in the fashion they had.

"Oh yeah, are you hurt? Have you run into any monsters?" Junpei's question brought Minato back to the current problem.

"So, there _are_ strange creatures in here. I've managed to avoid them so far," Fuuka replied somewhat timidly. No it was more than that, she was tired, incredibly exhausted. No doubt from the fact she had been in here for ten hours. But still Minato couldn't help but grin, he had been right. Her ability was in scanning.

Was this what Pharos was referring to? That Fuuka had been the one waiting and that she was the one that they would need?

"She has the same power as Mitsuru. Maybe even stronger, since Mitsuru's Persona is more battle oriented," Akihiko thought out loud. To Minato there was no maybe about it. Fuuka's strength was specifically in scanning. It was also why she was able to talk to them without ever meeting them. She was able to use her power to communicate with them just as Mitsuru could. But she had most likely been tracking all of their movements and after observing all of them for a while decided that they had to be human and approached them. Akihiko stepped forward and pulled out a spare evoker and handed it to Fuuka. "Hold onto this."

She took it but then took in a deep breath after looking at it, "This is…"

"Think of it as a lucky charm. It's not really a gun," Akhiko gave her a comforting look but he was only adding more questions for Fuuka. Still there was no time to properly explain things to her. Minato didn't like that but he was more concerned on getting back to the others. "Let's get outta here."

It had been too long since he had last heard from Mitsuru and Yukari. Well he hadn't heard from Yukari at all since the whole event had started. And it really bothered him that he didn't know. As they continued on they walked by something that was incredibly rare in Tartarus. A long set of windows that showed the full moon in all its glory of the Dark Hour. His expression dropped as he felt a sense of panic coming over him. They needed to get back soon.

"Whoa, check out the moon. I've never seen it so bright," Junpei commented.

"You have a short memory then," Minato muttered under his breath as he took a few more steps while the others seemed to have stopped.

"Some research indicates that the Shadows are affected by the phases of the moon. Then again the same thing could be said about humans," Akihiko comment made Minato stop.

So if Akihiko knew that, then there was research and information that they had access to? When exactly were the rest of them going to be brought up to speed with stuff like that? Even if it was only theory anything could be considered helpful.

"That would explain Yuka-tan's mood swings," Junpei then looked over to Minato. "Hey, wasn't it a full moon the night we went to the monorail?"

"Was it?" Akihiko suddenly became interested.

"I think so, why?" Junpei went somewhat defensive but Akihiko ignored him and instead moved to Minato.

"Did you see the moon the night the dorm was attacked, back in April?" he looked at him for an answer.

"Yeah, it was full," Minato already knew all that but it wasn't surprising that Akihiko would be the first one in their group to make that connection. Actually he thought that Mitsuru would have but he was wrong about that. But as predicted Akihiko immediately tried to contact Mitsuru again.

"Mitsuru, are you there?"

"Akihiko? Shadows…" It wasn't good; she was still breaking up too much. Still Akihiko kept trying to contact her. Minato moved to Fuuka.

"Yamagishi, do you sense anything. It would be down, I'd say somewhere between sixty and seventy floors. It should be something big, like those creatures and another thing," Minato dropped his voice to a whisper. "It should come from outside of this place."

She shook her head and focused for a moment. Her eyes widened suddenly, "What is this thing? It's much bigger than the others. And it's attacking someone."

"Dammit!" Akihiko started running. All of them fell in step behind him.

"What's going on?" Junpei demanded.

"It's one of _them_. If my guess is right, they come every full moon. We have to hurry,"

Minato ran ahead of them as he saw the exit coming up. _Hold on Yukari. I'll be there soon._ He went through the exit without checking with the others and the next instant he was back in the lobby of Tartarus. Yukari was falling to the ground…and Mitsuru is being held up in the air in the Shadow's grip. There were two of them. One large and thin with a long sword, and the other short and round with what seemed like a wand or small club.

He made a line straight to Yukari and pulled out his sword. He jumped over her and deflected an oncoming fire attack on her with ease. "Are you okay?" Minato looked back at her. She was breathing heavily and part of her clothing was ripped.

"I don't get it. What's going on? Nothing's working on them," Yukari managed between breaths. Then she gasped as a pain hit her. Minato was at her side in a moment looking over her.

"Where did you get hit?" Minato didn't see any blood.

"It's fine," Yukari pulled the long chain from under her shirt and showed the charm he had given to her. "Seems like you made the right choice in leaving it with me."

"I told you I felt more comfortable if it's with you," Minato stated. He looked over at the Shadows but they weren't attacking. Mitsuru looked to be holding in the pain, and Akihiko was trying to figure a way to get her away from the Shadow. Then someone new entered into the lobby of Tartarus. Natsuki.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Akihiko was the only voice that Minato could make out.

Minato took a moment to check Yukari's pulse. It was strong, and even though he wanted to make sure she had no more injuries he didn't really have a right too. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Why don't you ask me that after the immediate danger is gone?" she pushed him away. Knowing he needed to refocus his energy to the two giant shadows. And the fact that they had the person they had tried to protect by keeping in the dorm wandering into Tartarus. Well it wasn't like there had been anyone at the dorm to ensure she stayed there.

"Moriyama-san?" Fuuka ran right over to the other girl. Minato was ready to move. "Please get out of here. It's dangerous." Minato stopped, despite what they had heard Fuuka had been bullied by this girl and yet was going to run out into an unfamiliar situation to save her. Minato definitely liked Fuuka already.

"I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry," Natuski cried.

One of the shadows started to move towards Fuuka. Minato took a few steps forward but saw Fuuka pull out the evoker that Akihiko just given her.

"Wait! That isn't a weapon!" Akihiko warned.

"I know," said Fuuka. But it was different than a way people normally spoke…instead it was more like she had spoken directly to their minds. Slowly she raised the evoker to her head. And as the Shadow brought the sword down to strike her she fired. In an instant her Persona appeared, but it wasn't like a normal persona and instead it covered both Fuuka and Natsuki. The strike harmlessly reflected off causing the Shadow to fall back and Mitsuru to fall from its grip.

Akihiko was there to catch her. He quickly retreated to give them space and Minato moved forward in case one of them tried to follow up with an attack.

"I'm alright," Mitsuru was breathing heavy but there wasn't much time to see if her statement was true. "Be careful, normal attacks don't work on these Shadows. And all of our instruments have been destroyed."

"I can see them," Fuuka's voice could be heard by all of them. She was speaking with them telepathically. Minato figured that was the real power she had. She could actually link them together. She was able to connect and scan. She was the tactical point. "I can sense these monsters' weaknesses, somehow."

"Just as I thought. Mitsuru, let her take your place," Akihiko grinned.

"I get it now. Yamagishi, can you assist the others?" Mitsuru asked.

"I'll do my best," Fuuka replied.

"Arisato is the leader. Relay information to him. He'll determine the actions from there," Akihiko quickly pointed out.

Minato rushed up front alongside Akihiko and Junpei. They had a good amount of room to fight in, but they couldn't lose ground. All of the girls behind them were vulnerable at the moment. And there was no way he was going to let anything get to them. His sword was loosely held in his right hand, ready to move into an appropriate position as needed. He hated this whole situation, why was all of this even happening? His world had changed the moment he had arrived in Tatsumi Port Island. Why was this all happening?

His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword, "Yamagishi-san, what can you tell be about these two?" His voice was calm and controlled despite the turmoil he was feeling inside of him.

"I can sense…both have multiple weaknesses but, they are…my goodness," Fuuka's voice was taken aback.

"What is it Yamagishi-san?" Minato asked as the shadows looked like they were prepping an attack.

"They can switch their weaknesses between physical and magical attacks. But it seems they swap weaknesses. I can see some sort of…classification?" Fuuka didn't seem confident.

"No you're not seeing things, it's accurate. Shadows are classified in the different arcana," Minato switched the persona in his mind to Valkyrie. "What are they?"

"Empress and Emperor," Fuuka supplied.

"You guys focus on the Emperor. I'll deal with the Empress," Minato looked to Akihiko and Junpei. Akihiko was quick to not his affirmation, but Junpei seemed to hesitate a moment. "Yamagishi-san, focus your scanning on the Emperor. Keep them advised on what attacks are effective. You just need to inform me when their weaknesses are switched."

"Be careful, Arisato-san," Fuuka said quickly.

Minato charged in at the Empress as Akihiko and Junpei made a line towards the Emperor. _Careful huh? I don't have room to be careful. I have to take on this towering Shadow alone. My only goal is to defeat it, regardless of the cost._ The Empress targeted him immediately and he felt the air around him suddenly start to cool. A split second decision had his persona switch to Jack Frost. His persona absorbed the majority of the attack but he definitely felt its effects trying to slow his charge.

It was no use as the Empress flung spells at him. He switched personae again and again as he dodged and gradually closed the gap to the Empress. Minato put his blade in his off hand and took out his evoker. He had no doubts that the weaknesses were about to change.

"The Emperor is weak to physical attacks!" Fuuka declared to the group.

" _Jack Frost!_ " Minato yelled as he fired the evoker and the blue white persona erupted from him. "Bufula!" More powerful than the regular bufu spell, it created a wall of ice around the Empress before an icicle erupted from its center. The Empress wailed in pain and fell onto its back. Minato was quickly approaching the Empress. He jumped into the air and switched his persona to Hua Po. "Persona!" His evoker fired again.

"It's switched!" Fuuka yelled.

It was too late. Minato had already fired off the spell. Worse was he had switched away from Hua Po back to Jack Frost. His fire attack bounced harmlessly off the Empress and came pounding back into him. His momentum was completely halted and he was launched back and onto the ground. He could feel the searing heat even as he switched to Hua Po again to ease the pain. That had hurt more than he cared to admit. His body didn't want to get back up. Still he dragged himself to his feet. The Empress was now charging him this time, surprisingly attacking him with the wand the Empress had. He instinctively brought his blade up and used his evoker to support the blade as the powerful attack came down onto him. The force was enough that it forced Minato to go onto one knee.

He automatically switched to Valkyrie and with the extra strength from the persona he got back to his feet and with a massive push knocked the Empress back. Quickly he brought his evoker to his temple and fired. Valkyrie charged forward and struck the Empress hard, creating the opening he wanted. Minato was back in the air and landed where the Valkyrie had just struck and stabbed his blade into the crack that Valkyrie had created. He then jumped and kicked hard on the blade plunging it deeper into the Empress. Then he jumped backwards off the hilt of the blade, only having his evoker.

"The weaknesses have switched again!" Fuuka informed the group.

The Empress struggled to get to its feet. Now the weakness was magic. Minato switched to High Pixie, one of his newest personae as the Empress finally recovered, but his blade still deeply embedded in the shadow. "I don't know why all of this is happening. I don't know why I have the ability to switch and acquire more personae and no one else can. But I…" Minato felt like it was something he needed to say, to get off of his mind. "I will never forgive anything or anyone that attacks my friends! _High Pixie!_ " A lightning blast came from his newly summoned persona and it struck home on the sword he had embedded into the Empress. He poured all his energy into this attack. And the light show that displayed as the lightning cut through that distance must have been impressive as it stuck true and enveloped the Empress.

Minato stood up long enough to see the Empress erupt into nothing. Leaving his sword harmlessly in the ground. Though he doubt that sword would ever see another battle after the abuse he had given it. His strength gave way and he collapsed to his knees on the ground. He felt as if his chest was burning again. And at the same time he felt somewhat cold. He looked down to see that the majority of his clothes were burned to a crisp. As a matter of fact he had about half a shirt and pants that were more appropriate to call shorts. He laughed, it seemed right considering.

"Arisato!" Yukari came rushing over to him. Her evoker came to her and without hesitation she summoned it and Minato could feel the warmth and comfort that he had always felt when her healing spells landed on him. His laugh turned into a slight chuckle. The pain passed but he was still drained of energy. "This isn't funny."

"I dunno, it's kind of funny. I look like I just ran through a bon fire," he couldn't really keep himself upright. And so he collapsed onto the floor. But Yukari grabbed him and eased his head onto her lap.

"No, no it's not," Yukari spoke softly, words that were meant for him alone.

"Sorry, Takeba-san," Minato whispered. "I just couldn't risk it getting past me so…"

"Don't say you're sorry. You saved my life again. I just…" Yukari didn't seem to be able to find the words she wanted to say to him. "Just shut up for a bit, um…Minato-kun."

He felt his face heat up and suddenly his proximity to her was made very aware to him. But he did as instructed and shut up. It was the first time Yukari had spoken his first name. Even if she had said it to get him to shut up, it was too late to take it back. Minato looked up to see that Yukari incredibly flustered. It just reminded him of how much he didn't know about this girl, and that his desire to do so seemed even more important to him. But he would never push it.

"Don't worry, it's over," Akihiko's voice broke Minato's thoughts.

However as he attempted to look around Yukari's hands came down onto his forehead and forced him to stay where he was. "Rest for now, please."

"Yeah, okay," was all he could manage before he felt the wave of warmth and comfort as Yukari used a spell on him once again. His eyes felt really heavy suddenly as he realized just how much of his strength he had used in that fight. "You're so warm, Yukari-san…" His world was enveloped in darkness as the world of dreams welcomed him to a well-deserved rest.

 **March 7** **th** **, 2011 / Late Evening**

The cool nights air brought a form of comfort to Yukari. She clutched the journal against her chest as she sat out on the balcony of her room that looked out to the beach. She remembered that night. The full moon and yet another battle against a shadow. Shadows that her Father had purposely let out into the world. In order to protect the world. It was on that very night of the third full moon that Minato had first called her by her first name.

She remembered how hard her heart had beat when he had rushed directly to her side. He had saved her once again. But he always did. He saved her again and again. And what had she done for him? In the end he had given up not only his life, but his soul to protect her and the rest of the world. She had wasted so much time that could have been made to be with him. How could she ever hope to forgive herself?

Tears threatened to consumer her once more, but no amount of will power could stop them from coming. The words he had so lovingly wrote onto this journal were filled with everything that he was. She felt as though he was there with her as she read. So as much as the journal brought memories of sorrow, it brought a sense of calm and happiness that she had all but forgotten about.

"Even after you're gone, you still come swooping in to save me, don't you?" Yukari looked up to the moon. "Is it lonely there? Do you dream? Why did you have to give up so much? Was there really no other way?" She felt herself start to shake. It wasn't the cold but instead she felt an immense need to be touched, to be held. The void that only Minato could ever fill. She wrapped her arms around herself but could hardly see anything as her tears made it impossible to do so. She felt herself slip to the cold ground. "You always accomplished the impossible. So why…why couldn't you stay here with me?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think there was never enough anger in this part of the game. Minato has personal reasons as to why he gets so angry, and Yukari's reaction to learning about Junpei and Minato's conversation is foreshadowing to a future reveal. But honestly...Minato is pretty angry about the whole situation...Fuuka has been missing for quite a long time and yet her parents don't seem to care either way. And the way the teachers handle it is just as bad. Like they are sweeping it under the rug as if she was just being rebellious when in truth no one has any idea. Minato's past is what makes him so passionate about it.**

 **It's about this time in the Fan Fiction where I feel like I started to understand what I wanted out of it, and when I got a feel about who Minato really was. And you'll start to see more divergences from the script here...and notice that as SEES is recounting it...what they know and what they are reading aren't exactly matching up 1 to 1. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As always leave a review with questions, comments or whatever. And if you like what you see here...maybe spread the love to some others? lol Anyway see you tomorrow with Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dread

**CHAPTER 5 / Dread**

 _February 11_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _Another day passes, and I curse that time won't sit still when I am with you. Here I am trying to steal every moment I can to spend with you and it just seems that it is never enough. Time marches forward until the promised time. I think that is as far as I can manage. Then I will have to be completely devoted to being the seal._

 _It was sad really, when I finally made the connection for what was happening. That it was the world that was summoning Nyx and not the work of any one individual. That was why the Shadows gathered at the tower to begin with. All Kirijo Group had done was speed up the process by a few hundred years. No...Death was a wish brought forth by humanity even though they don't realize it, would never consciously be aware of it. Thoughts of suicide and death are a plague that can never truly be conquered. After all, we're only human. Our time on the world is limited no matter how you look at it. But that doesn't mean there isn't anything to live for._

 _I found mine. Or rather I like to believe that it found me. It was you, Yukari. And as much as I wish things had turned out differently, I can't say I regret my actions. After all I saved this wonderful world that you live in. And I could never allow for you to die. I want you to live. That was my deepest wish. When I looked into Nyx, I knew what I wanted and with all the strength I had gathered I was able to bring that wish to fruition._

 _I love you, Yukari. And yet I know how angry you'll be at me for this. I just hope you know that if I could I would have been with you forever. But no matter what happens, I will always be watching over you. That's a promise._

 _Love Always,_

 _Arisato Minato_

 **March 8** **th** **, 2011 / Morning**

She felt constantly on the verge of her mood changing. One moment she would feel just fine, but as soon as her hand was on the journal she would almost come to tears by just the mere thoughts it gave to her. And yet, each entry that she read had her falling in love with him all over again. She was seeing his inner thoughts that he never shared for the first time. It was like they were finally completely open with each other. It had taken way too long for them to reach this point. One year, after he was declared brain dead.

However, despite him being declared brain dead, someone supposedly claiming to be from Minato's family came to the hospital with a document saying that his life support was to be maintained indefinitely. Yukari had gotten so angry at the time. There was never going to be a time when his eyes would open, Yukari just knew it at the time. When she had met that person that had claimed to be a relative it had been an older gentleman. She yelled at him, telling him how cruel it was to just leave him. He was already dead, the only left was for his body to follow. The older gentleman merely gave her a smile and said, "Fate is cruel, but he is my last hope. Even if he will never wake again, I would see this boy live even in this state."

She could say nothing else and simply left, but Yukari knew that the old man had watched her leave, his words had only baffled her. Shortly after that was when the incident in the Abyss of Time occurred at the dormitory in Iwatodai. Hope suddenly sprang into her life once more. She would have done anything to get him back. So she took the opportunity, even though it meant going against everyone. In the end she realized that she would have made the wrong choice. If she had gone back to get him, it would have undone everything he had fought for. And the world would have ended and there would have been nothing. Only her selfishness. Everyone would have died as a result of that action. So thanks to Aigis and everyone else she moved forward. But...it wasn't like the thoughts didn't linger.

Yukari could still feel how badly she wanted it back then. No, how badly she still wanted it even now. How lonely had it been in Minato's final moment? When he stared down Nyx and the realization came to him. That the truth was that Nyx had never been the enemy to begin with. No, it was life on earth and the countless beings that wished for death. That was what gave form to Erebus which longed to call for death. Forever clawing at the great seal that Minato had made by using his very life and soul to create. And yet his body was alive, if only technically, and by the whims of a relative that had never cared to take care of him when he was alive.

Still she had to admit that her anger was never gone about the necessity of Minato's sacrifice. If the world wasn't the way it was, then he would have never had to do what he did. Nyx would have never showed then. Or if only they realized that Ikutsuki had been playing them all from the start. If they had realized it sooner, then they would have been able to stop the end from ever coming. But would that have solved anything? Minato would have had to carry death with him his whole life, and the dark hour would have never gone away. But she could have been with him. It would have been a lifelong fight, and she would have willingly fought her whole life.

But Yukari knew Minato, and the truth is...something like that isn't what he would have wanted. He wanted the world to be safe, so that everyone could live their life without regret, or without having to fear the clock turning to midnight each night. But life would never be the same without him. And it was true for all of them. Akihiko had really tuned up his boxing career. Going all around the world and challenging the most powerful fighters that he could. Mitsuru had focused more research on the shadows and personae with the Kirijo group. She was not convinced that their fight would be the last against Shadows. Funny how Minato had said the same in his journal.

It wasn't just their senpai, but all of them were moving on in their own way. Yet Yukari could only move forward in small steps. She reminded herself that there was plenty of time, but she still felt like it wasn't enough. The others quickly reminded her that she had the most important job out of all of them. And yet, despite herself, she wondered if that was true. No…after everything she felt like she was barely living at all, regardless of how many times she had resolved herself to move forward. It was easy to talk about, but impossible for her to actually do. She wasn't sure if moving forward was the right thing for her to do anymore. Right now she had simply done what she needed...things had occurred in unexpected ways. Events she couldn't believe had happened at the time.

She wanted to cherish every moment that Minato had given to her, but the problem was more complex than that. If she had known that his time was limited then, would she have done things differently? Would she have spent every moment she could with him?

Yukari shook her head, "What a stupid question." Minato knew her too well...if he had told her everything then...would she have listened to him? Or would she have laughed it off as if he was joking...only to hate herself when it finally happened.

"What's a stupid question?"

Turning she looked into the eyes of Aigis and felt her cheeks get warm. Quickly Yukari looked away and out into the blue sea. The beach was beautiful today, and most of them were out here and simply relaxing. "I was just thinking about him." She said truthfully. Not like it would have been obvious either way. She was unconsciously embracing the journal against her chest this whole time. "Do you think it would be different if I had known?"

"You mean, if you had known he was going to die. If he had told you," Aigis stated as she moved next to Yukari.

"He never told you either. Yet he knew that you remembered everything," Yukari felt the all too familiar pain rising in her chest again. But she knew she had to confront all of her feelings while they were here. While she had the ability to face it.

"He was hard to talk to after the last battle," Aigis voice was softer than it was a moment ago. "And I knew that something had happened. Something in that last fight that bothered him so much. I just never imagined it could be what it was. Even with what we learned from the Abyss of Time...we don't know what was going through his head at that time."

"From what I've read it took him a long time to trust any of us. After all he spent the majority of his life alone," Yukari pressed the journal against her chest more. "His parents died on the moonlight bridge, it was the same night that you sealed death inside of him. After that he could never settle in one place. And he was sure that it was death that compelled him back here to this place. But he never blamed anyone or anything for the things that happened in his life. He just found it hard to trust anyone."

"He trusted you more than anyone else though," Aigis sat down in a seat next to Yukari. "I think he always did, right from the beginning."

"Why do you say that?"

"He told me you were honest. Minato said he knew when you were lying and when you were hiding something. But he never wanted to force anything from you because he knew that he wouldn't have to. That eventually if you had something to say, you would go right to him," Aigis was smiling. Yukari could only imagine that Minato talked to Aigis a lot in those final months. She was the only one that still remembered. Though Aigis had said he was hard to talk to after the last fight.

"That Minato…he could read me like a book right from the start," Yukari shook her head. "He knew me so well, but what did I ever know about him? That his parents died? That he was alone? I wanted him to be like me, to be someone I could relate too. Someone I could rely on that I never looked deeper than that. I never took the time to peer past the surface. Yet here he is, in my hand." She put the journal in her lap and ran her hands over it and closed her eyes. "He wrote so much about himself, his past…and then about every aspect of our struggle against the Shadows. And yet I…"

"Yukari…"

"Why? Why did it take me so long to realize? My love for him had been so shallow! I didn't know the man that I claimed to love. And now…when I finally have all of this, I can't tell him. I can't even tell him how much my love has grown for him," Yukari wiped away the tears from her face but it was a useless gesture. "He will always be the love of my life. No one can ever replace him."

She needed to keep reading the journal...she needed to learn all the things that she had missed. Answers to questions she had never bothered to asked. Only now...did she realize...just how horrible of a girlfriend she had been.

 **June 20** **th** **, 2009 / Evening**

Shuji Ikutsuki cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Minato could think of a hundred other things he would rather be doing then be at the mercy of a potential long winded speech and bad puns that this man was known for. And for some reason something about the man just rubbed Minato the wrong way and so he avoided all interactions with him.

Anyone that was capable of experiencing the Dark Hour but didn't have a persona was grounds enough not to be trusted in Minato's opinion. Especially knowing that this Ikutsuki was a researcher. What bothered him was why he wasn't targeted by Shadows. He didn't buy the bull crap that if they fail to get you once they don't come after you again. No, it had to be something other than that. Plus it also indicated to him that there was probably a method to force someone into the Dark Hour.

"Hello everyone," he started. Minato frowned, he really didn't want to listen to this man. "I wanted to let you know how my research has been going. This concerns those Shadows that have been appearing during the full moons. I want you to listen closely. It might be hard to follow. Shadows can be divided into twelve categories, according to their characteristics. This, we've known for a while. It's like their class or order. Now I've classified the Shadows we've seen so far, and…it's simply fascinating!"

It looked like Ikutsuki was off in his own world. Minato couldn't help but wonder why. It had to go further than simple scientific reasons. It was way too…exciting of an expression. Maybe he was just that eccentric of a man. One that just continued to rub Minato the wrong way.

"And?" Yukari spoke up and broke Ikutsuki from his trance.

"Oh sorry," he cleared his throat once more. "Those four Shadows belong to categories one through four, in order of their appearance. They may have looked different from the more common ones, but the classification scheme still applies."

"Is that something we should get excited about?" Junpei asked and understandably skeptical. Minato was glad he wasn't the only one.

"Oh, I get it. There are twelve in all, so eight we haven't seen yet," Fuuka said thinking out loud for the group to hear.

"That's exactly right, Fuuka. You're quite sharp," Ikutsuki was quick on the reply. Minato could see the thread in the air and where the conversation was headed.

Minato got to his feet as the conversation continued and walked over to the computer instruments. He disregarded the others for a moment. He had already figured the majority of that out on his own. Why was the number twelve? And why were the classification related to the Arcana? It was the same with the social links. It was all tied back to the Arcana. How was that even possible? He seriously doubted it was a coincidence. Maybe it was a hint that Igor and Elizabeth were giving to him.

One could follow the Arcana down the line and form a story. It consisted of the major Arcana which there were twenty-two of. So why was the classification just the first twelve? And it didn't even include the first actual Arcana which was numbered zero, not the number one. The Fool Arcana was a representation of potential. It could also be a starting point. Maybe that was the hint. These Shadows originated from something or somewhere.

But still…why did the classification only go up to twelve? Or did it have to do with the nature of Shadows themselves?

"What about Tartarus? Why does it even exist?" Yukari's question pierced through his thoughts and back to the present. He looked back and judging by the looks no one had an answer.

"We should head to Tartarus tonight and start training. What do you think, Arisato?" It was Akihiko that broke the silence.

"Alright, that's fine," Minato said quickly enough.

"Then we'll meet up in front of the school. Until then everyone get ready," Mitsuru said and shortly after everyone dispersed. Minato eyed Ikutsuki as he left the room.

"Hey, you okay?" Yukari asked, and he realized that it was just the two of them in the command room.

"Should I be?" Minato chuckled a bit.

"Well it was a lot of information to take in," she commented. "It still feels like there is something we are missing."

"You're right. Ikutsuki seems confident in what he told us. I mean why twelve? Why that number? Because the Shadows have some sort of classification system? But wasn't it the Kirijo group that made up those classifications? It's wrong to assume we are right." Minato felt so much tension and felt like exploding at the moment.

"Minato-kun," Yukari looked at him for a moment. "I agree. There are still too many questions. We don't know why these bigger shadows are showing up, or why it has to be the full moon. Too much of the information is…"

"Yes, it's come from him. Everything we know is because of the Kirijo Group. And yet it feels like we haven't had full disclosure over everything," Minato shook his head. "Are you good to fight tonight?"

"Of course," Yukari blinked at his change in topics. "Tell me if something is wrong, Minato-kun."

"Something feels wrong. But I don't know what. Like you said, there is still too much that we don't know. And that is bothering me," Minato let out a long sigh. "I'd feel more comfortable to have you supporting me in the fighting tonight."

"Why do you say that?" she looked away from him, although Minato could see her blushing more easily this way. He let himself smile.

"I trust you, Yukari-san," Minato took a few steps towards the door. _And right now, you might be the only one that I trust._ He looked back at Yukari, "Let's get ready. I got some new archery catalogs that I wanted to go over with you."

 **March 8** **th** **, 2011 / Afternoon**

Regardless of how many times she had run her hand over the journal it didn't get any less meaningful for her. Thinking about how he had sat down in his spare time to write every word just for her was more than she could ever hope to receive. And the things he remembered were so detailed compared to her own. But it was as she thought, he was so detail oriented. He had been searching for answers right from the beginning. She had been searching for her own, but hers were limited in scope by comparison to what Minato had been looking for.

She had been quite short sighted by comparison. She was so caught up in her own problems and issues that she never once considered how her boyfriend might have had to deal with. Dealing with multiple personae and she never once asked how hard it was to deal with. Yukari wondered if he would have told her everything if she had taken a moment just to ask. A part of her knew that he had been waiting for her to ask, but she never did. So he had written this journal. Divulging everything that had bothered him. Every problem he had faced, it was all here. All the answers to questions she had never taken the time to ask. She had been the worst girlfriend for him...how did he continue to love her?

"Yukari-san," came the voice of Ken Amada. He stood at her side from the beach chair she had sprawled herself on. The journal was resting on her bare stomach as she found herself in her swimsuit and down at the beach. The sounds of the ocean was a comforting background noise as she had continued to read the journal.

"Ken-kun, what's up?" she asked pushing aside her thoughts to come back to the present.

"I'm just wondering, if you're doing okay. I know that there is a lot to read through. And well, I think you should spend time to enjoy yourself too," he seemed unsure on how to approach the subject.

"Thanks, but really I am enjoying myself. Maybe it doesn't seem that way considering how much time I've spent crying since I started reading the journal. But it's because as I read it I remember things…things that he seemed to remember better than me. And the more and more I read it's like I get to fall in love with him all over again. As much pain as it brings me…its also the most real I've felt in a long time. I know that when I'm finished, as much pain as it might bring, there is a happiness that comes along with it. Does that make any sense?" Yukari tried to describe what she felt. She knew that she needed to read through the whole journal and the more she read the harder it was to put back down.

"I'm not sure I understand," Ken said honestly. "But then again I think I would do the same if I was in your position."

"Then you understand more than you realize," Yukari smiled almost motherly at him. "I have more to share with everyone tonight." Soon Ken left her alone once more and she took a moment to look out onto the beach, tears threatened to overtake her once more. "If only you could see this scene, Minato. More than anything I want you to know what you left behind."

 **July 7** **th** **, 2009 / Dark Hour**

Minato stood against the wall of the command center and watched as Fuuka summoned her persona. The Dark Hours effect turned even the safety of the dormitory seem fragile at best. If it wasn't for the power of persona would he still be alive today? What if he hadn't actually had the potential? He gave an amused chuckle, if that was what had happened he would have died on the roof of the dorm along with Yukari. It wasn't funny, but the thought that it could have ended that way amused him.

Still he didn't like that this kind of scene became normal for all of them. High School Students gathered in a command center, about to take on a operation with hopes to save the city from any disaster that might occur. No the scale was even larger than that…it was to save the world. The Dark Hour didn't just occur locally, it was a global phenomenon. To end the Dark Hour meant they would be saving the world. No pressure.

By what Ikutsuki's research had indicated there were eight shadows remaining that they hadn't seen yet. At least that was the indication that he seemed to give. What did that even mean? That didn't make any sense. It felt like these numbers were coming out of nowhere. But one thing he did know for sure. Ikutsuki knew a hell of a lot more than he was letting on. But he had no means to question him, not directly. Or maybe it was just because Minato just didn't feel comfortable around him that made him doubt him. Still the lack of information made him uneasy if their actions were indeed the correct one. However one thing was really irritating him.

That was the behavior of the rest of the group. It was like they had already jumped to a conclusion. If there were a limited number of these shadows left, then maybe defeating them would solve it all. That would be ridiculous. The only way for that type of solution to work that would mean that these twelve were the cause of the Dark Hour and Tartarus. There was nothing at the moment that linked them together. Who was to say that any of them had truly been defeated? No nothing had been "found" out or confirmed. Minato's suspicions only grew with every passing moment. And the way Ikutsuki had said it…no, the way he had watched their reactions. _That_ bothered him more than anything else.

"Any luck, Yamagishi?" Akihiko was the one to break the silence and to tear Minato away from his thoughts. Regardless of his doubts he still had a job to do. Leaving the Shadows alone wasn't exactly an option either.

"Just a moment," she voice spoke directly into all of their minds. Her power had been more powerful than they had realized to begin with. Her direction in combat was more precise and faster than Mitsuru's had been. She made finding out weaknesses easier, and they had flown through more levels of Tartarus at a faster rate than ever before. Plus Fuuka did all of this without the need for equipment.

More than that, with Mitsuru no longer taking scanning duties she was able to join the front lines of battle. She was experienced as a fighter. She used a rapier, and was quite adept in a fencing style of fighting which was more finesse and elegant than how Minato fought. Mitsuru's persona was also a practitioner of ice magic, quickly trumping his own ice spell in terms of power. He even went as far to drop most of his ice using personae when Mitsuru was in the battle group.

"I found it! I sense a strong presence," Fuuka broke into his thoughts. That made everyone look over to Fuuka, Minato included.

"Hey, we were right!" Junpei said excited about it.

"Or so it would seem," Shuji Ikutsuki said although it seemed to Minato that the man felt like grinning.

"It's located in Iwatodai. Inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard," Fuuka continued with her findings.

"Hmm, Shirakawa Boulevard? They've been finding the Lost in pairs lately…now I understand why." Ikutsuki nodded to himself.

"In pairs…Oh, I get it," Mitsuru frowned. Minato already knew why.

Fuuka dismissed her persona and stepped forward, "Why? What's on Shirakawa Boulevard? I'm not familiar with that area."

"I've heard about it but…" Yukari started but Junpei was quick to interupt.

"That's where all **those** hotels are. That explains a lot. You've heard about them right Yamagishi? Where people go to…you know…" Junpei didn't have to go that far to get his point across but it was enough to turn Fuuka's face bright red.

"Nonsense, there no different from ordinary hotels. The rooms are just a bit fancier, that's all," Ikutsuki waved his hand as if dismissing Junpei's previous statement.

"Aw man, that's it?" Junpei clearly was disappointed.

"I don't know about this. Maybe I shouldn't go," Yukari said hesitantly. Minato couldn't blame her, each of these Shadows had somehow done something to throw them off balance in some form. The first one directly attacked the dorm. The second controlled a monorail and lured them inside to attempt and ram it into another train. And then the third and fourth Shadow ambushed the unsuspecting Mitsuru and Yukari both with the ability to switch weaknesses. If she hadn't been wearing the charm he had given her, the minor injury she received might have been more severe.

"You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan," Junpei grinned. Minato frowned at Junpei's not needed jab at Yukari.

"Whatever! Fine. Let's go. But this time I want a piece of the action. So, who's gonna take the lead?" Yukari let herself get to wound up by what Junpei had said.

Minato still hadn't moved from his spot leaning against the wall. He just watched as everything played out in front of him. He was not comfortable speaking his mind in front of the man Shuji Ikutsuki. Everything about him just rubbed him the wrong way, even though he had no legitimate reason to feel that way. So instead he just said nothing. Mitsuru locked eyes with him for a moment and he merely shrugged.

"I don't see any reason to change leaders now. And Yamagishi, I want you to handle support during this operation," Mitsuru gave out the orders. That worked just fine for Minato, he preferred to be the one up front in battle, but here, he wanted room to think and be alone. That was something he rarely got with how busy his schedule typically was.

Akihiko came over to him, "I'll let you decide the rest of the team."

"Alright then," Minato moved from his position and walked over to the other side of the room where no one was located at, he took a moment to ease his nerves before turning around. "Tonight Sanada-san, Kirijo-san and Takeba will be the team. Junpei, I need you to stay with Yamagishi. We won't know if there isn't some trick involved. So she needs to be protected." He gripped the hilt of his sword as he had the sheathed fashioned to his waist ever since the Dark Hour had occurred. "Let's get going."

Everyone started to fan out, and they quickly left Ikutsuki behind in the command center. He almost hated the fact that he almost instantly felt more at ease with the man no longer in view.

"Ah man, I was hoping to get in on the action," Junpei muttered from next to him.

"Sorry, Junpei. But you are really the best choice to stay behind and protect Yamagishi. It isn't personal," Minato wasn't sure how else to put it, but he felt that this choice was the most efficient. No what bothered him was that they were going to head straight into enemy territory again. There was no way to know what the Shadows would do this time. But he knew that whatever it was he needed to be ready to fight it. And he worried about Yukari and how much she let Junpei's words affect her. She went from hesitation to gung-ho about it pretty damn fast. It was a good thing he had made a stop into the velvet room earlier in the day. He fused some much more powerful personae, and he hoped it was everything that he would need for the upcoming fight.

He was worried, perhaps uncharacteristically more than he ever had before. Something about this made him more cautious than before, but he wondered if it would be enough. How could he ever truly be prepared for a fight without being able to know what he would be facing? He knew more than the others, he was sure of that. It was mostly because of Pharos and what he had learned from the mysterious boy's insight onto the happenings of the full moon. But that was just it, Pharos only remembered a small part of it. Still trying to explain the reasons why Pharos or the Velvet Room to anyone else would probably be a waste of time. It wasn't like he could show them. They couldn't see the door to the Velvet Room that occupied the base room of Tartarus, and he was sure that Pharos was the same way. After all Yukari clearly hadn't seen him the day he had arrived at the dorm.

There was no time to think about that, he needed to focus on the mission ahead. They left the dorm and walked towards Shirakawa Boulevard. Mitsuru and Akihiko took the front with Fuuka and Junpei not far behind. Yukari took her time behind them as Minato brought up the rear. Maybe he should have been the one up front, but to him he only led on the battlefield. All other times the real leaders were Mitsuru and Akihiko.

His attention was focused more after walking through a puddle of blood. This was all a part of the dark hour. The full moon gleamed down the same eerie emerald color light it had in previous times…just like it had ever since the dark hour first came into existence. Whenever it started. It could have been around longer than anyone for all they knew. Just how long had humanity lived with this kind of bleakness always hiding in the time where normal people could not venture? No, Minato was sure that at the very least, Shadows had always existed. The nature of them seemed too primal…instinctual for it not to have always existed. It was a counterpoint…rather a balance that went with humanity. At least that was how it seemed to be to him. Especially after the things Elizabeth and Igor had said about Persona. He had a gut feeling that Shadows had to be tied to it in some way. Especially if they really were created by the darkness and all things people hid within their hearts.

"Is this really it?" Yukari asked as they stood in front of a hotel. And the thing was that despite the earlier assurance that this was just a regular hotel…that was not the feeling they got when they looked at it. No matter how you looked at it, it seemed like a love hotel.

"I can definitely sense it inside," Fuuka confirmed it.

"Man to think there would be one here…" Junpei let out a whistle looking up at the building. "The dark hour doesn't really do any favors to this place in terms of looks."

"I doubt coffins and blood makes anything look better," Minato muttered as he took a few steps to the front door. Judging the location and the ones they had faced so far, he could make an educated guess as to what classification of Shadows would bring them to such a location. No that wasn't accurate at all. Out of these larger Shadows only three of them had actively pursued them. The first Shadow when he had arrived at the dorm most likely was the Magician Classification. That had chased Akihiko back to the dorm and attacked relentlessly. However the following full moon was different. It was classified as Priestess, but did not chase them…instead they went to it, and the Shadow had tried to trap them in several ways.

But these Shadows were targeting them specifically….it didn't stop or even acknowledge the coffins that held sleeping people with in them. The only time it had remotely been part of it was during the last full moon, where that shadows had called out to the non-persona user Moriyama Natsuki. Although she didn't remember anything about what happened during the Dark Hour, she had definitely been affected by the events that happened at that time, even if she wasn't aware of it consciously. But there was no way of ever knowing if the Shadows were able to think and strategize to that extent. The shadows had successfully ambushed them last time. And had nearly injured Yukari and Mitsuru severely. It was narrowly avoided thanks to Minato and Akihiko's quick realizations, and most of all Fuuka's much needed abilities with her persona. But so far the shadows that appeared came in order of the Arcana. It would be foolish to make assumptions at this point.

Now the problem was this situation. He stopped with in arms reach of the front doors. He looked back, "Yamagishi, where exactly is the source of the Shadow?"

Fuuka pulled out her evoker and summoned her persona. She looked so at home using it. Actually Minato felt that the only time all of them were truly themselves was on the battlefield. Or perhaps because when it was on the battlefield things were simple. Shadows were enemies and had to be defeated, there was no doubts when it came to that. At least to everyone but Minato.

"Arisato, what are your thoughts?" Mitsuru asked. Probably voicing what everyone else was wondering. He had obviously been hesitant to enter the building.

"The last time we chased the enemy to where it had been lying in wait, it had trapped us. This is definitely a trap," he said looking back to the door.

"I sense a powerful shadow on the third floor," Fuuka's voice spoke to everyone in the group by means of telepathy.

"A trap, huh?" Akihiko steps forward with a grin on his face. "That just makes things more interesting."

"There is no other way for us to move forward, regardless. But I agree with your view of the situation. Most likely we're walking right into a trap," Mitsuru put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll have to be extra careful as we approach the Shadow."

"Yeah," Minato shook his head and opened the door letting Akihiko, Mitsuru and Yukari go in before him. Yukari gave a smile as she passed him and brought her bow into her hands as she walked in. Still something felt _wrong_ about this whole thing. It was like they all had blinders on. Couldn't they think about this more rationally? Had it even crossed any minds what would happen if they didn't defeat it? Sure after they defeated one the number of Apathy Syndrome victims miraculously recovered and the number of victims decreased, but it never stopped. It meant that there was still something missing. Something they couldn't know. _Are we really doing the right thing? Isn't it too simple? Defeat the enemy and save the world? No way is it that simple, not when the enemy was shadows._ He felt anger rise up in him, but he did his best to suppress it and pulled his sword out from its sheath as he walked into the hotel. The others were waiting for him to take the lead and stood in a loose defensive battle formation. Minato was irritated with the situation so without speaking a word he passed them and made his way directly up the stairs.

 _We know it's a trap, but we're just going to run in and spring it? We know nothing about the enemy and yet…_ Minato knew that none of it made sense, but rushing in like this was so reckless. Everyone was so determined to believe what Ikutsuki had told them. Only eight left. But that didn't tell them anything. So what if they knew how many more there could possibly be? How was that supposed to be a motivating factor? It was wrong. He could see it without it being spoken, they were all hoping that by defeating them all then the Dark Hour would disappear. That was what they all wanted to hear. He could feel is irritation and anger growing with every step.

The second floor stair case was blocked by Shadows. _Good._ He drew his evoker with his off hand and brought it up to his head, " _Pale Rider! Mamudo!_ " A dark purple glyph appeared under the group of shadows and smoke slowly moved around them. The shadows stopped, and then the smoke and glyph exploded in a quick flash of light, and when it faded all of the shadows had disappeared as well. Minato knew better than to waste his energy on such spells because he needed all the energy he could spare for whatever the trap could be. The others said nothing at his blatant display of overkill on these shadows.

 _Calm down, damn it._ He mentally chastised himself and took a deep breath as he traveled up the stairs up to the third floor of the hotel…and the location of their target. There was little resistance up to the door, and Fuuka once again confirmed that the enemy was waiting inside. It was way too easy to get here, he didn't like it at all. Stating his insecurities here wouldn't deter the others that were with him. Was he being overly cautious? To the point of paranoia? Maybe he was.

Minato felt incredibly aware of Yukari as he walked up to the last door in the hall. He wasn't even sure why. He wasn't glad about the fact that she had been so gung ho to be a part of the front line action. It didn't even matter that he had intended to bring her with him either way. Although his only real reason for that was that he felt that it would be the right choice. During the last full moon she could have been seriously injured, or worse. But his gut feeling had urged him to give her a gift. The memento of his mother. It had stopped an attack more by chance, but Minato wasn't sure if he believed in luck anymore. No, things seemed to happen for a reason.

"The enemy is on the other side of this door. Is everyone ready?" Mitsuru asked. Everyone gave a quick affirmation in the form of a nod. Then they all looked to Minato.

He moved passed them to the door and reached out to the door knob. _This is too reckless. Why are we moving so quickly? And why can't I come up with a reason to caution them? I can't tell them it's based on a feeling._ Minato rested his hand on the door knob, that feeling had settled squarely deep in his stomach to the point that he almost felt like he could be sick. "Be careful, we don't know what to expect." Turning the door knob, he knew there was no turning back. He flung the door open and quickly entered.

The Shadow was right in front of them. This room must have been one of the high class suites because it was an incredibly large room. The only thing Minato could think of was how incredibly weird this Shadow looked. It wasn't surprising to see it to be so colorful because Shadows typically were in one way or another. So to see this one covered in red, white and gold wasn't out of the ordinary. But this Shadow sat in a chair and was rather obese in stature, but what was odd was the strange skinny like creature that seemed to loom over this shadow, and Minato couldn't tell if it was part of the shadow or separate from it.

Minato didn't have time to think too much on it, he moved quickly in to attack. " _Hua Po!"_ Minato watched as her persona emerged and let loose a fire spell that didn't seem to effect the Shadow either way.

"Watch out, its arcana is the Heirophant," Fuuka reported in.

"Can you find its weakness?" Minato asked trying to bring his demeanor back to the usual calm one he had while in battle. Just why was he finding it so hard to calm himself?

"No I can't seem to scan it at all, I can only tell what class it is. Look out! It's preparing an attack!" Fuuka let out an alarm. That had to mean that Fuuka couldn't recognize what kind of attack it was.

The Shadow began to laugh. He felt his head pulse for a moment as his vision clouded as he stood he found himself looking at a graveyard. Minato felt a chill and something unfamiliar came to him. Fear. No that wasn't true…he was well versed in what it meant to be afraid. Every time he found himself in battle he was constantly battling it. And how could you not? Battles against shadows were not a joke or a walk in the park. One miss step or bad mistake could lead to defeat…and not something you could walk away from. No, one of the more permanent kind. So was that what this Shadow was trying to wield against them? Fear?

His rational mind wanted him to give in to it. To cower and run from this fight. Wasn't that what he had been feeling all this night? Some irrational fear had already begun to grip him before he had even arrived at the hotel. This cemented the fact that the powers of these shadows could not be underestimated in the least. What was he going to do now? His body wasn't reacting the way he wanted it to. Minato felt his persona switch and he used his strength to put his evoker to his head. " _Power!_ _Me Patra!_ " He pulled the trigger of the evoker and felt the familiar feeling of summoning and then felt a soothing feeling come over him. His mind focused, his nerves calmed and he once again got to his feet.

"Senpai, I'll head in left, you go right. Kirijo-san, follow us up after that. Takeba-san you should have a clear shot of his mask right after that," Minato quickly ordered.

"You got it," Akihiko grinned. "You're move, Minato."

On the charge again he felt more confident than he had before and pulled his sword out with his evoker back in its holster. The Hierophant responded by sending a Zio spell his way but he side stepped it and then crossed the opposite way still in a full charge towards the Shadow. Akihiko was not far behind him. Minato slid one way and brought his sword around with power enough to slice through the front legs of the chair the Shadow was sitting on. Akihiko was there to greet it with his signature left hook and sent it reeling towards its left.

Mitsuru met it with a wall of ice. Her spell Bufula, was incredibly potent and had the Shadow wondering what direction it was heading. Minato moved and hit it from behind directing its fall. Yukari let loose and arrow as it fell in front of her. The arrow hit right into the mask of the shadow. It groaned in pain, but Mitsuru had already stepped forward and kicked the arrow deeper in and then hitting the shadow once more with Bufula. The Shadow had been defeated and it disappeared.

"Good job guys, you succeeded once again," Fuuka congratulated them.

The others relaxed but Minato didn't. His eyes were on the door they had entered the room from. The feeling he had when Shadows were nearby hadn't gone away. His body was still on full alert and he probably had good reason to continue to be. Still he approached the door put his hand on the handle and turned it. The door wouldn't open. No it didn't matter that he could turn the handle; some kind of force was keeping it sealed shut. "No good, something is holding us here."

"So it's not over yet?" Akihiko looked around back on alert.

"Yamagishi, do you sense anything?" Mitsuru communicated.

"Huh?! I still sense a shadow in that room! It's not the same one you defeated. But…where is it hiding? I can't seem to locate it," Fuuka seemed stumped. Not really the best of things to learn.

"So this was the real trap?" Minato muttered. "I wonder what else it has planned for us." All his doubts he had since the beginning of the night was starting to surface again, but this time was because of just how stupidly they had all played into the enemies hands and how instead of speaking up he had just gone with it. It was an idiotic thing for the battle leader to do. Now he was going to lose his cool again if he didn't keep himself in check.

"Is it just me, or is there something up with that mirror over there?" Yukari points over to a large mirror. Minato could feel a compulsion…he found himself moving to the mirror and then putting his hand to it. Light poured out of the mirror and clouded his vision. No it was more than that! It was as if it was penetrating himself…Minato tried to block the light and stumbled back. But it was too late, he fell backwards, and Minato never felt himself hit the ground.

 **March 8** **th** **, 2011 / Late Evening**

Yukari found herself reading those pages over and over again. He was angry, at her. Not only her, but everyone else as well. All of them had been blinded by what they had been told before. Before then SEES had no real tangible objective other than just defeating Shadows. But Ikutsuki had presented them with something that had not been known before. There were eight shadows left. And he was right; most of them had jumped to conclusions. If they fought them all and defeated them, then obviously that would be the end, right? It was such an easy conclusion to come to. Minato had been right though…they all accepted it way too easily. Even she had, even in the midst of her trying to find out the real reason behind the Dark Hour. Even going as far as making Fuuka her accomplice in going behind Mitsuru's back. Even going behind Minato's back by not telling him about it.

No wonder Minato had been angry. Yukari had no reason to trust anything Ikutsuki had presented them. And yet she had, just like the rest of them. She had second guessed and resented Mitsuru and her own thoughts to her made it impossible to see what she had been doing. It felt like it was more than that. Minato had been disappointed in her. The mere thought of that hurt her. She had let him down when he had thought that out of everyone she would have been just as cautious as he was being.

Her hand gripped her shirt with her left hand and squeezed the charm necklace that laid hidden on her chest under the layers of clothing. "I really screwed up? Didn't I?"

"We all did," Mitsuru spoke. Yukari raised her head back seeing the rest of SEES looking back at her. "He was angry at all of us. I think he expected more of us to be cautious about the information that Ikutsuki had given us."

"He was right to be angry. We accepted it as truth so easily without ever finding out how Ikutsuki did his supposed research. When he betrayed us…Minato had already expected it," Akihiko let out a sigh.

"Why didn't he say anything? If he had just…" Junpei was quickly interrupted.

"Because we were all blinded by the thought that we could end the Dark Hour. Even though he hadn't said it yet, it was what we all thought would happen," Yukari said louder than she had intended. "It was hope. We never questioned it because we _wanted_ it to be true."

None of them could deny it. And all of them hung their heads at the thought. All of them had let down their leader. The one that trusted them to back him up in battle, had no one to take his side outside of it. Minato must have been so angry at all of them. So much that he probably began to doubt his trust in them.

"I think we should call it a night," Fuuka spoke up.

"You're right. I think it's hard for all of us to remember him. Especially learning things from his perspective. Something I think not many of us ever took the time to learn." Mitsuru got up from her chair. "Good night, everyone." Swiftly Mitsuru quickly left. Yukari understood the need to flee at this moment. Yukari felt the same way, she wanted to cry.

"It's a good idea. I'll be turning in as well," Akihiko added as he walked away as well. Slowly one by one they each went off to their rooms.

Yukari got up as well but moved across the lobby and out into the large patio where the night air gave her a welcome chilly breeze. Oddly comforted by it she sat back down and clutching the journal to her chest. She remembered the time they had been in Yakushima before and how Minato had spent most of the night outside. An odd thing for her to remember considering how focused she had been on herself at that time. Yet she remembered seeing him out on this very patio leaning against the side and looking out into the night. His earphones firmly in place and the volume loud enough that even Yukari could hear it as she passed.

It had always looked like he was just off in his own world. Like nothing mattered outside of his music, but she had been so wrong about that. In truth it had probably been the way Minato was able to calm his thoughts and focus on what was going on. His music calmed him…it was what he used when he needed to escape from the present.

She felt herself shake, but it wasn't from the cold. No matter how it had come about…had she really been this cold to him? She never asked the simple questions that could have saved him from his fate. He saved everyone…but couldn't save himself. Where did it say that? Who said that he had to give his life? Who could be blamed for taking him away from her?

"Yukari," Aigis words caused Yukari to jerk around quickly. "You're being called for.:

"Oh, right it is getting kind of late," Yukari got to her feet.

"Is it difficult to read?" Aigis asked. It was a natural question to ask.

Yukari took a step towards the edge of the patio. "Yes, but it's like I get to take the journey of my time together with him all over again. That means taking in the tough times as well. I didn't make things easy for him. But, he never gave up on me. No matter what happened."

"I am curious, what happened after you defeated Hierophant? There was another Shadow, correct?" Aigis changed her line of questioning again.

Immediately, Yukari felt her cheeks get warm. Of course she didn't forget what had happened. In no way could she ever forget it. But there was no way in hell she was reading all of that to the others. Still she would read it tonight. She wanted to know what had gone through his head. What had the Shadow been telling him at that time? "We should hurry Aigis. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting, you know." Yukari smiled and kept the journal hugged close to her chest as she walked back inside. She doubted she would sleep tonight once she started to read again.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think I should mention to my returning readers from deviantart to try not to spoil anything for those reading this for the first time. Haha...anyway...**

 **The story starts to really take off from here, as you'll see over the next couple days. I should also mention that I plan to make daily post until the story is fully posted. 35 Chapters in all. I think this is one of chapters where I got a good sense of where I was going with the story. And the future from here on. I made some corrections here and there from this chapter as well as dropped in more foreshadowing to future events. Anyway Chapter 6 is next and you know what that means. Things may not go exactly the way you remember. It happens to be one of my favorite chapters in the whole story.**

 **A couple chapters away from two big reveals...I hope you will all enjoy it. As always read, review if you want. See you tomorrow with Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Lust

**CHAPTER 6 / Lust**

 _February 12_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I knew that I should have never stayed quiet with my thoughts about Ikutsuki. I'm sure you would have heard me out, even if you wouldn't have believed me at first. Everything he did seem to be exaggerated, as if he had been acting the whole time. His information always came when it was convenient. In the end it was actually easy for him to deceive all of us. I mean, who would actually want the Fall to happen?_

 _The Fall was being called by unconscious thought, and that isn't something you can really fight. But to actively seek it in some sort of belief that it would lead to salvation? What would have happened then? There was nothing to be gained by letting it happen. All of us…no, all of humanity would have become just like the victims of Apathy Syndrome. Eventually we all would have died, but it would have been a slow and painful death. Then there would be Aigis…she would have been left all alone for eternity. And that thought horrified me._

 _Still there is a question as to how Mitsuru's Grandfather even learned about the Fall in the first place. It wasn't like Shadows and Personae were written about in some history book. So how could they have possibly figured out that Shadows could bring forth the Fall? Still in the end of it all they had succeeded. Even if it had taken them a decade for it to finally come to pass, and yet they had all died as a result._

 _I'm sure there are other secrets just as dark lying in the past of the Kirijo Group and I don't think Mitsuru knows about most of it. While this fight may be resolved, I'm sure there are many fights that will happen and continue to happen against the Shadows. More Persona users will be brought in to the fight…and maybe some of you will never stop fighting that battle. And I feel that Mitsuru will lead that charge, especially as she learns more about the Kirijo Group's dark past._

 _I wonder what your decision would be. I'm not sure if you would take up that kind of fight. Still I think maybe you would, after all it is because of Shadows that you lost your Father. And now you're going to lose me too. I wish there was something that I could leave behind…a way for you to move on with your life and maybe never have to summon your persona again. But that is just me wanting you to stay safe. The truth is I know that even if you decide to fight, you'd be just fine because I know how strong you really are. And I don't think there is any fight that you couldn't win for the right reasons._

 _Just remember whatever happens, I will always love you. And as long as I am able to as the Seal…I will always watch over you._

 _Love Always,_

 _Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **July 7** **th** **, 2009 / Dark Hour**

He felt a hand dragging him along; somehow Minato was managing to walk without stumbling even though he felt so groggy. It was like being drugged, although he couldn't say he knew what that feeling was like. It was like when he had awoken to his persona…actually he took that back, _this_ was nothing like it. He suddenly became more aware of the warmth in his hand. He hadn't really held anyone's hand before but this hand definitely belonged to a girl. It was smaller than his but was definitely more forceful than he thought it would be.

Minato felt a change in the air and the audible click of a door closing and locking. He still couldn't focus his eyes, and he didn't feel like he was in any danger. Still something felt off…no…something felt wrong about this situation. He was dragged further and then spun around. Suddenly caught off guard he was pushed down. He was momentarily dazed thinking he would hit the ground but found himself landing on a soft bed. Then he felt the other person straddle his lap and then bent down. Minato felt the warmth from her body slowly engulfing him as he attempted to force his eyes open. His eyes refused to open at that moment, as if something was keeping them shut.

His thoughts were unfocused; he tried to push whoever this was off of him. But hands gripped his wrist and pinned him to the bed. The other person finally spoke.

"I won't let you get away," the person said.

Minato couldn't tell who it was. It was like his ears weren't functioning properly. Why was he even here? He needed to stop this, he needed room to think.

All thoughts stopped when another pair of lips crashed against his. He fought it, trying to turn away from it but Minato couldn't fight it quite enough. Her lips were forceful, eager and yet soft, caring and overall turned him on in a way he had no way of fighting. Much to his partners delight she delved further into the kiss and soon it was like a door had been opened. Minato's defenses melted away under this attack and gave in fully to this kiss, and he eagerly kissed her back.

She let go of his wrist and directed his hands to her body, welcoming him to touch her. Even going as to direct his hands under her shirt so that he was touching her skin. Her light moan pushed him further. He was losing his thoughts with each passing moment. Nothing seemed to matter…only this. Only her.

Suddenly she stopped, "I want this to be perfect. Will you wait for me?" She asked coyly. Minato felt his vision slowly coming back.

"As long as you need me too," he found himself saying. Minato felt himself smile, but he was sure he hadn't actually wanted to do so…right? He didn't even know who he was with.

"Good," She bent down and kissed his neck right below his ear and then whispered. "Be right back, Mi-na-to." She emphasized each syllable in his name and then quickly disappeared, leaving him alone.

Minato felt pain in his head and slowly sat up on the side of the bed. His vision was starting to come back. Then he heard the sound of the shower turning on. That sound was what was making him more aware of his situation. But how the hell did he even get here? This was a hotel right? He had a reason for being here…didn't he?

Another sharp pain came to him and he quickly grabbed his head. _Embrace your desire…_

His desire? That was a complicated question, he wasn't sure if there was anything he truly desired. His life had often showed him that desire for anything was just a route to being let down. Yet ultimately you couldn't help but wish for something. Right now he had a goal…a…wait did he? Was there something that he wanted?

His head was racked with pain once more and he used both his hands to grab his head. _I am the voice of your inner self. Enjoy the moment. That which cannot be felt is merely a dream. The present is all we have._ That didn't seem right. While it may be true that enjoying the moment can have its virtue it should never be at the expense of the future or the way you feel. That was what he had always believed.

Once more his head was hit with pain. _The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication. Let your desire free you from your shackles…such is my wish._ My wish? No, that isn't what I wanted. I have things that I want to do and see, and blindly following my desires is not the way I can achieve them.

More pain hit him again. Minato knew he was being manipulated now. Something was interfering with his thoughts. _Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny your instincts. Embrace your desire._ Minato felt a compulsion to get to his feet. However he fought it and instead fell onto the bed as an overwhelming pain came to him. He screamed as the pain seemed to delve deeper into his very brain. _Why do you resist? Don't avert your eyes from the truth…_ The voice brought more pain to him and he let out another agonizing scream.

His senses shut down as his mind was fraught with overwhelming pain. Something was in his head, crawling around trying to get him to do something that wasn't him. He thrashed around on the bed until something physically stopped him. Someone jumped on top of him and brought his head to their chest.

"Minato! It's okay! Everything is okay," a soothing voice told him.

The pain eased and then after a moment it completely disappeared. His whole body eases and his breath eased and he took in a few deep breaths but he kept his eyes clothes. She was warm…and incredibly wet. She must have rushed straight out of the shower so Minato decided he would keep his eyes closed. He said nothing and instead tried to refocus his thoughts. Now he could remember everything. They had defeated Hierophant and had been trapped in that room. Then that was when they had noticed the large mirror seemed out of place. When he touched the mirror a blinding light had come out. It had caused a more basic desire to surface. Or maybe it was a magnification of pent up sexual tension? Either way, lust had been what affected all of them. Amplified by the Shadow that had made the trap.

He had switched his persona to Narcissus as a knee jerk reaction and maybe that was why he had been affected differently. His resistance had caused him physical pain. But he hadn't been able to fully resist it.

That scent, he knew it instinctively. It was Yukari. So she had been the one that had dragged him to this room. Had pushed him on to the bed and then they…had kissed. Not just any simple kiss, but one with passion, desire and a hunger. Minato was angry beyond what he could express. It had been his first kiss, and it had been because of the manipulation by a Shadow. Yukari had also been a victim.

"I'm okay now," he finally said. "Please go take care of yourself now."

"Right," She quickly let go and he felt as she got up and moved. "Did you see anything?"

"No, nothing at all," He said trying to ease her. He wasn't sure what the state of her undress was but based on what he had felt, she at the very least had a towel on.

The door to the bathroom closed and he fell back onto the bed. While the pain was gone he felt sluggish and drained on many levels. Still his anger was staying close to the surface. He had been manipulated…as was Yukari. He could care less what happened to him. He could deal with that, but to bring in someone else like Yukari and create a situation like this…

A moment later the door from the bathroom opened. Minato just stared up at the ceiling trying to calm his nerves. The next moment a familiar voice came to him.

"I can finally reach you! Can you two hear me?" Fuuka's telepathic voice was somewhat of a comfort to hear.

"We hear you," Yukari answered as she sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner. The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts. And you all got separated. The enemy is still in the same room as before. Please regroup and hurry there. Did you hear that Minato?" Fuuka asked prompting for me to reply this time.

"Uh…sorry. Yeah I hear you," Minato groaned, finding it harder to talk than he thought it would. Despite the pain being gone it had definitely given him some side effects.

"Um…did something happen?" Fuuka asked. A legitimate question considering how he had answered.

"No…Nothing happened," Minato tried his best to sound more believable. Fuuka said nothing else and Minato found himself staring at the ceiling once more.

"You say that but can you sit up?" Yukari asked from next to him quieter than she had been before.

He closed his eyes and sat up, managing to only let out a small grunt as he did so. He used his hands to steady himself and slowly opened his eyes. His vision cleared up quicker than before and looked over to Yukari who had gotten dressed again and dried her hair. It would be hard to hide that it had been washed. "My head is still a mess." He admitted.

"Arisato your shirt is um…" she said blushing a bit and looking away. He looked down and noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned and pulled out. He'd been like this the whole time?

His memory was hazy…did Yukari do this while they had been kissing? Under the influence of the Shadow…of course it had happened. Yukari had even gone into the shower to prepare herself. What if he hadn't fought? If he gave in to it…they would be doing something that he would no doubt regret. He shakily got to his feet and buttoned up his shirt. He tucked it back in not really minding that Yukari was there with him. They had already been forced into a situation against their wills. "Sorry Takeba. For what happened."

"Neither one of us was at fault," she said softly. Minato noticed as she brought her right hand up to her lips. "But we…"

"Yeah," Minato breathed. It was definitely awkward. Actually if he had to guess they were both incredibly aware of the other at this point in time.

"Forget about that, are you okay?" Yukari asked.

"I think so. The more I fought it the harder it tried to make me give in. Some voice kept trying to get me to give in and…I could never do that," he shook his head and let out a long sigh. "I'm glad you were able to break from its influence."

She said nothing to that and put a hand up to his head. "Well, you feel alright. Are you going to be okay to fight?"

"I can deal with it," He said. Minato took a few steps to the door and noticed their weapons next to the door. He grabbed them and turned back to hand Yukari her bow and arrows. Minato put his sheath back onto his belt. He heard the noise of an evoker and he saw Yukari's persona appear and felt a gentle warmth come over him.

"Just making sure," Yukari said stepping forward and putting her evoker in its holster. "We should probably hurry up and find the others."

"Yamagishi doesn't seem like she was aware of what happened to any of us…so let's just keep it to ourselves. No one needs to know," Minato spoke softly. "And I want you to know that I would never…"

"Minato-kun, shut up," Yukari interrupted him; she was blushing at just the thought of what had happened. Clearly she just wanted to forget about it. "I know that already."

"Then let's go teach this Shadow that it messed with the wrong people," Minato said as he opened the door and the two of them stepped out. The room emptied out in front of the stairs. He was confused for a moment; he had no memory of actually going down the stairs. The capabilities of manipulation from this shadow were absolutely frightening to think about.

"I'm sorry," Fuuka's voice said. Her telepathy was still hard to get used to even after all the times she had been with them to Tartarus. "I never expected there would be another shadow. Its power is blanketing the whole building. I'm pretty sure it's in the room where you fought the other one. But it somehow sealed the door. I'll try to find a way to break the seal. In the meantime you should regroup with the others. They are up on the next floor."

"Alright, thanks Yamagishi," Minato said and moved to the stairs. He felt a lot better the more he moved around. Heading up the stairs it didn't take long to actually meet up with Akihiko and Mitsuru. More than likely the two of them would have had a similar experience to them, so he needed to avoid making it any more awkward than it might get. "You alright, senpai?"

"W-we're fine. Nothing happened," Mitsuru quickly said. Obviously something had but being that defensive so quickly was a little much.

"Didn't think there would be two shadows. Anyway, you guys okay?" Akihiko seemed to be able to act more natural than Mitsuru at least.

"Yeah, we're fine," Minato brushed it off. Before Yukari felt the need to elaborate he brought the focus back to business. "Yamagishi, any luck on figuring out that seal?"

"It's the mirrors! They're giving off the same energy as the Shadow. Maybe the seal will vanish if you break them," Fuuka informed the group.

"Alright so we just need to break some mirrors until the seal breaks right?" Akihiko grinned.

"I don't think blindly smashing mirrors is the right approach. After all the damage will reflect in the real world," Mitsuru's composure was back in place and back to business. Minato was glad it hadn't taken much for that to happen. "What do you think, Arisato?"

"Well, I seriously doubt that every mirror is in connection to the seal, so we need to find the ones that do something different. Let's search the rooms on this floor and then meet back here. Takeba and I will start with these rooms over here." Minato pointed behind them along the left side of the hall.

"Good idea lets inspect the mirrors and see if we find anything out of place. Let's hurry, Akihiko," Mitsuru quickly moved off into the first room.

Minato turned and entered the first door. Yukari staying close to him. Soon they were searching room after room looking for differences in the mirrors. So far there hadn't been much luck. Until they reached the last one in the hall. Approaching the mirror it was incredibly obvious that something was missing. There was no reflection of them. It just showed the room, but not them.

"This is definitely it. I get an odd feeling from it, just like that one we saw up on the third floor," Yukari confirmed his suspicion. Pulling out his sword and unsheathing it he spun and stabbed the mirror and causing it to shatter.

"That was it! The seal has gotten weaker. There is probably a couple more to find," Fuuka said.

"Let our senpai know to look for mirrors that don't cast a reflection and to take those ones out," Minato said and Fuuka gave and okay. He sighed, "Okay let's head up and search the other rooms on the third floor then."

"You look so tired," Yukari commented.

"It just means I'll sleep really well tonight," Minato faked a smile before turning and heading out the door and towards the stairs to head to the top floor. At this point he just wanted the night to be over. Too much had happened. He was physically and emotionally drained. He hadn't expected to be mentally attacked like that. None of them had. It was amazing that nothing worse had happened. Something that could not be taken back. And the mere thought that he could have been responsible for something like that infuriated him.

A few rooms in and they had found another of the mirrors. This time Yukari took the honors and smashed the mirror with an arrow. After a moment more Fuuka's voice was heard.

"The seal is broken! Everyone please regroup on the third floor," Fuuka spoke to everyone at once.

Minato and Yukari were there first, but only a minute passed before Akihiko and Mitsuru appeared as well. "Is everyone ready?"

"Tch, he's not gonna know what hit him," Akihiko said a little too eagerly.

"Be careful, this shadow is responsible for the mind manipulation. No doubt he'll use some sort of underhand tactic on us during the fight," Minato said reaching out to the door and then quickly entered the room with the others behind him.

It was obvious this Shadow was that of the Lovers arcana. A large heart floated in the air with strange looking wings. How it kept it in the air was anyone's guess. The heart itself was see through and was rimmed with gold decorating and something that resembled a crown on the top of it. The shadows mask seemed to glare at them, clearly disappointed that all of them had broken free from its illusions.

"Because of you…I had to come to this disgusting place. Now you're going to pay!" Yukari yelled pulling out her evoker and fired off her wind spell causing the shadow to rear back. But clearly it had not put much of a dent in it. Minato rushed forward along with Akihiko. The Shadow twisted around swiping at them with one of the wings. Minato went into a slide but Akihiko jumped. Slamming his fist hard into the Shadow, Akihiko couldn't help but have a grin on his face. Meanwhile Minato slid under the shadow and turned just as the Shadow was being forced down. He switched his sword to his off hand as he pulled out his evoker. His persona switched to Hua Po, " _Agilao!_ " He shouted as the fire caused the Shadow to writhe in pain.

It recovered quickly, knocking Akihiko back, but it left Minato trapped as it quickly turned and something he wasn't expecting happened. An arrow shot from it and pierced Minato right in the chest. He had no time what so ever to react or dodge. He felt it again…an overwhelming pain entered his head. His body was moving on its own. The Shadow turned back to the others as Minato helplessly moved in front of the Shadow facing the others.

His evoker went back to his head.

"Watch out! Minato is being manipulated by the enemy!" Fuuka let out an alarm to the others.

" _Agilao…_ " Minato heard his own voice, but it was flat…lifeless. Hua Po appeared and launched the fire spell directly at Mitsuru. She hadn't been ready for it and it knocked her down to the ground. She was in pain. He felt a pain in his head again. He had to fight this. He needed to break free. But the grip on him was strong as if some invisible string directly attached him to the Shadow. His persona changed against his will. It was going to target Akihiko next who was quickly rushing to Mitsuru's side. " _Fortuna. Bufu._ " His lifeless voice spoke once more and the spell aimed and hit Akihiko completely off guard. It sent him spiraling to the ground next to Mitsuru.

The Shadow was turning Minato to his next target. Yukari. He felt another immense pain as he fought with everything he had. He screamed out once more. Pain, agony and a desire to break free reverberated in his voice as his screams filled the room as the more he did the more pain was exerted into his mind. His persona was changed again. It was Taka-minakata, it would hit Yukari with a zio skill…zionga. He had to stop it. His voice screamed out again as he fought as hard as he could to keep the evoker away from his head.

Suddenly he was knocked to the ground. It was Akihiko, he managed to recover quickly and heal Mitsuru. Luckily Minato didn't have a persona with an upgraded version of bufu or else he might have taken longer. Still Minato fought to get control of himself. "Takeba, take care of Arisato," Mitsuru quickly ordered. "Make sure to watch out for his arrows, that is what took control of Arisato."

Yukari scrambled over to Minato and pinned his arms down and found herself straddled over him as Akihiko moved to join the fight once more. He screamed again as more pain came over him. Yukari looked conflicted about what she should do with Minato in so much pain. He was fighting it. And the Shadow wasn't happy about it. As Mitsuru and Akihiko continued to fight the Shadow, Minato had hoped it would loosen its control. However another sharp pain went through him and he released another peircing scream of pain.

"I have you, Minato-kun," Yukari suddenly said softly. "I know you can fight this."

Something happened. Suddenly there was a disconnect and then a quick stabbing pain in Minato's head. Regaining control he looked over to the Shadow and both Akihiko and Mitsuru had managed to knock it down but they were hurting. He looked back to Yukari, "Its control is gone. Hurry Takeba, we have to help."

She quickly got to her feet and helped Minato up. She brought up her evoker as Minato charged back into the fight. " _Garu!_ " Yukari yelled from behind him. It sent the Shadow reeling back again stopping its attempt to get back up. Akihiko turned and saw Minato charging in. He grinned and brought his own evoker up to his head.

Turning back to the enemy, Akihiko fired his evoker, " _Rakunda!_ " Something wrapped around the shadow. Mitsuru quickly followed it up as the Shadow once more was trying to recover. Her evoker fired, " _Bufu!_ " The ice cause the Shadow to fall back again.

Minato jumped up into the air towards the specific place he wanted to strike. The Shadow desperately fired another arrow but with no time to aim or adjust itself from its position it harmlessly struck against the ceiling, missing Minato by a long shot. His persona switched to Ares. His fury all came into this one crippling blow backed by the strength of his persona. His sword pierced straight into the mask and the shadow screamed is indecipherable scream. He put his evoker to his head. " _Getsu-ei!_ " Ares appeared and struck down onto Minato's sword driving it completely the rest of the way through the Shadow. The Shadow stopped struggling and then suddenly disappeared.

He fell backwards only to be caught by Akihiko and Mitsuru. "You alright, Arisato?"

He merely nodded his head and took a few steps away from his senpai. "Thanks."

"Let's get out of here," Akihiko finally said.

Yukari moved up to Minato and the two of them quietly walked out some distance behind their two senpai. The night had been long and it was finally over. He usually didn't come out of the full moon battle without some sort of damage, and physically he was mostly unharmed. But mentally…he had been wracked with more pain than he had ever felt before, and it wasn't something he was going to forget any time soon. How much had he screamed in there? And the look on Yukari's face told him that she was worried about him.

The problem was he had no idea what he should say to her, so instead he opted to put his earphones in, even though they didn't work in the dark hour. It still was a little bit comforting. Yukari seemed to smile a bit at this and relax.

It wasn't long until they were standing outside of the hotel where Fuuka and Junpei we're waiting.

"I'm glad you're all safe," Fuuka welcomed them with a smile.

"Thanks for your help. The enemy was sly, but you did well," Mitsuru gave a smile of her own.

"I did what I could," Fuuka said.

Mitsuru turned around back to Minato, "And you too, for withstanding the enemy's mental assault."

Minato simply nodded, not caring to comment on how much damage that mental assault had done to him. And how it could have been a lot worse. This whole night could have been his last one. It almost had been.

"Alright, let's call it a night," Akihiko interrupted. He walked off with Mitsuru not far behind. Minato thanked Akihiko silently for finally making the night officially over.

"Oh, Yukari. About that thing you mentioned the other day…" Fuuka said suddenly. Minato knew better than to pry so he started to walk off as well. He didn't hear the exchange until Junpei was suddenly speaking and apparently at Minato.

"So, you're the hero again, huh?" Junpei's tone made his feelings obvious. Minato could care less about what Junpei thought in that regard. If he could hand off his power to someone else then he would do it in a heartbeat.

"I just did what I could. It doesn't matter," Minato muttered, his voice not even that loud considering how drained he was.

"Yeah, whatever. Who cares anyway?" Junpei irritated took a few steps.

"Hey, why do you have to be like that? Don't tell me you're jealous…" Yukari was obviously trying to quickly defuse the situation.

"Shut up," Junpei said quickly and then walked off.

"What's up _his_ butt?" Yukari wasn't happy with his attitude.

"Forget about it," Minato held his head for a moment feeling a dizzy spell.

"You okay?" Fuuka asked.

"No, I don't think so," Minato said as he started to walk. "The faster we get back to the dorm, the better."

Even though he didn't see it, he was sure that Yukari kept her eyes on him the entire way back to the dorm. Making sure that he didn't fall or show any signs of pain. Minato did his best to appear just fine all the way back to the dorm. Once they arrived back at the dorm and the Dark Hour had finally ended he turned on his mp3 player and lost himself in his music. Despite his earlier statement he was sure that sleep would not come easy for him. Not with the thought of what he had almost done.

Forced to turn on his friends…and it could have gone worse…he could have killed them. The thought stayed in his mind…and would for many nights to come.

* * *

 **March 9** **th** **, 2011 / Early Morning**

How could she ever have forgotten that night? Minato had been angry at first…but then the mental assault by the shadow had affected him in a more direct way than anyone else. Her anger had been pretty high at that time. After all being manipulated she had shared her first kiss with Minato. But to find out it had been his first kiss as well…somehow it made her happy. Even though it had been under the most horrible of circumstances. The compulsion had been so strong at that time.

She remembered the feeling, grabbing Minato's hand and having an intense lust and desire come over her. She needed to have him, desired to have all of him. Willing to give every single part of her to him. She pulled him down the stairs and to that hotel room. She dumped their weapons on the ground and locked the door. Yukari turned back to him and could remember fumbling with his shirt as she pushed him back to the bed and down onto it. She straddled him and then that was when she bent down and kissed him. That contact had sent shivers through her body and her desire for him had intensified. She had lost herself in the feeling and ecstasy of his lips on hers.

Hungering for more she moved her hands to his shirt and began to unbutton it from top to bottom. Pulling it open she had ran her hands over his bare chest and felt absolutely amazing. Then she had made the decision in her mind. There in that hotel room she would become one with Minato. Then her voice said some words…and she couldn't remember them until she had read the journal. It was the first of two times she would speak his first name without honorifics that night. As if she had claimed him for herself already. But that hadn't been her, not completely. It would have been a lie to say that she hadn't been attracted to him before then, but she had been nowhere near close to ever doing something like that. Not at that point in time.

What happened next scared her. She had been in the shower, readying herself to have sex. And it was while she was in there that she had come to her senses. Not because of some internal fight or something like that. No, but because of the horrifying scream that Minato had let loose. She was still haunted by that scream sometimes. The pain he had felt had to be on a different level entirely.

Quickly she had grabbed a towel and wrapped herself. Not giving a second thought to decency or anything else. She rushed out of that room and called his name once again. Yukari scrambled to him and did the only thing she could think to do. She held him. She held him tightly like if she didn't he would somehow slip through her grasp. She whispered comforting words and repeated them over and over. Yukari knew she had, and at the same time wondering if the Shadow was killing him. What if it had been able to destroy his mind in some way? That had been the thoughts running through her head.

She wasn't sure how long it had taken for Minato to finally regain himself and calm down, but she didn't want to release him. Thankfully he had been okay after all. Sure she was embarrassed by her state of undress and the events that had transpired but she had never been angry at Minato. Clearly he had been fighting it the whole time.

Her real regret was that she had not been in control of her body for her first kiss. But she did not regret it being with Minato.

A knock came on her door. Yukari crossed her room and open the door. Mitsuru was standing there. "Oh come on in," Yukari said and motioned her in.

"Thank you," Mitsuru said as she entered and crossed to the chair that led to the small balcony of her room. "I realized you probably wouldn't read what had happened for the rest of that night. After all only the ones who went in knew exactly what the shadows mental assault had entailed. It even went as far as to block out Yamagishi. But if you want to talk to someone about what happened…well I can listen."

Yukari closed her eyes and hugged the journal to her chest. "That fight scared me. You remember the way he screamed in the last fight?"

"Yes, when it had been controlling him. He fought its control to the point of causing pain to himself," Mitsuru said talking softly.

"Well when I was alone with him…when he was starting to gain control, he had been screaming then too. And actually that was what had brought me to my senses. I…" Yukari felt herself shake a bit. "I had given in to it. I was so far deep into its control, but his screams…" She shook her head as she could hear that very thing in her head as the memory was still fresh in her mind. "It terrified me. I thought he was dying. He was dying in front of me and I didn't know what to do."

"Why was his experience so different than ours?" Mitsuru asked softly to no one.

"I think because it was targeting him. All of the Shadows were," Yukari was confident that she was right. "At the end of every fight against those twelve…he always got the worst of it, one way or another."

"You're right," Mitsuru nodded. "It makes sense in hindsight of course."

"None of us knew what he was going through. Not really anyway," Yukari sighed. "The more I read, the more I realize how much I didn't know."

"He held so much back from all of us, but he wasn't accustomed to trusting anyone. I think he did what he thought was best based on what he knew." Mitsuru said.

"I know. But even after he and I started dating, I had hoped he would open up to me more. Yet I know he kept it all in. I was too busy with my own issues. He helped me patch things up with my Mom. I never thought that would happen but he was there for me and encouraged me all the way. And I know it's because it was important to him. He wanted me to realize that I wasn't the only one that suffered when my Dad died and that my Mother dealt with it in her own way. But it hadn't been the best way. Mom broke down and begged for me to see her. She realized what she had done…so Minato pushed me to go with it and do my best to fix the relationship." Yukari sat down on her bed. "I brought him with me when I met with her. He was so charming. Mom told me I had a much better eye in men then she had. It had been…a lot of fun to be able to talk with my Mom like that. Just like that Minato had been welcomed into my life and I had made my decision then."

Yukari could not help the tears that formed. "I knew I loved him. I loved him so much. He cared so much for me, but never once did he ask anything from me. But here I had started to depend on him so much. I even started to get jealous whenever he was hanging out with anyone else. It didn't even matter who it was. I just wanted to hog him all to myself. I mean how selfish is that? I was a horrible girlfriend. I never helped him…I never…"

"You're wrong, Yukari." Mitsuru said suddenly. "You were always there for him when he needed support, even before the two of you started dating. I don't think you give yourself enough credit. I'm sure Arisato thinks the same."

Yukari nodded. Mitsuru was probably right. After all he had loved her, and had spent many occasions to go out of his way just to tell her that fact. Still, the real thing she meant was that she felt she didn't do enough for her significant other. Like she had always taken but never given anything back. This journal brought a magnifying glass to a time that she was still somewhat foggy about. As she read the memories were reforming and solidifying in her mind. Eventually when she finished she would remember it all…maybe then the guilt she felt would lessen. But the pain would probably become even worse the further she approached the end of the journal.

She found herself sighing once again. "You know on the night of the full moon, I had given in so far that I would have given Minato all of me before the two of us had even known each other. I would have hated if that had happened, not because of being with Minato but because I had no control over my own body. Regardless we shared our first kiss in that hotel during the dark hour. Yet I doubt anyone could say their first kiss had been so…intense."

"The way that Shadow manipulated our lust I have to wonder about how it was able to do so…" Mitsuru commented.

"I do to. I mean, maybe there had to be a desire for it to begin with. Which I would have never admitted then that I had been somewhat attracted to him. I'm pretty sure I made it up to him later though," Yukari smiled. "I thought for sure that the Shadow had made me do something I would have never done myself, but it wasn't true at all. I realized that not too much later."

"You're started to get to the harder parts of his journal now," Mitsuru commented as she got to her feet. "I realize there is only three more days on this trip, but I'll be in town for some time if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you Mitsuru. We should head down for breakfast," Yukari said getting up to her feet. "After breakfast I think I'll read some more for everyone. I think everyone should know what was going on through his mind when Ikutsuki was around."

"Yes, it seems his intuition about that man had been sharper than the rest of us. Yet he doubted himself because he felt he was the only one that saw it," Mitsuru shook her head. "There is so much I regret not being able to do for him. Especially as his senpai."

"I don't think that is why he wrote this, Mitsuru. In the end I think he wanted us to know just how much he cared and loved all of us," Yukari smiled but it quickly faded. "But I know how you feel."

"I think you understand it more than I ever could, Yukari."

* * *

 **July 11** **th** **, 2009 / Evening**

Mitsuru was busy giving the chairman a full debriefing about how the full moon had gone. Meanwhile Minato was leaning against the computer looking at the group. He was standing behind Yukari, and he had noticed that she had come in to this meeting with one of determination. Minato was unsure on what exactly was going to happen, but he wasn't happy about it either. Yukari had been way too secretive lately, but then again he didn't have a right to ask about it.

It felt like the more he was involved with this group the further he drifted away from them. Then again he was sure if it hadn't been for Persona's and the Dark Hour he would have never known any of them. Except maybe Junpei as he had greeted him before he had even become involved in SEES. Yukari probably would have only talked to him when required by the class or whatever.

He turned on his mp3 player but it was at a comfortable volume so that he could hear all of them.

"I see. They're getting tougher. But it's not all bad news. I called today's meeting because…" Ikutsuki started but Yukari was quick to cut him off.

"I'm sorry. Before we go on, I'd like to ask Mitsuru-senpai something." Yukari didn't waste words.

Mitsuru looked completely perplexed on what this could be about. Minato was curious as well; especially over something that Yukari obviously felt she had to keep to herself until now.

"Since I joined, so many things have happened. I went along with it without really understanding what was going on. But now, I need to know. I'm going to ask straight out. You've been hiding something from us, haven't you, senpai? You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour and Tartarus. But they're related to that accident ten years ago, aren't they?"

Minato pulled the earphones from his ears. _Ten years ago? That was when my parents…_

"What accident?" Junpei asked.

"There was an explosion near our school, and a lot of people died. It must have been big news back then. You know about it, don't you?" Yukari had moved into a full accusation. Minato did not like where this was going but he had no right to interfere.

As much as Minato did not want to think about things that had happened ten years ago, this was obviously knowledge he didn't have. And he would be an idiot not to learn all he could despite his desire to jump in and stop it.

Mitsuru gave a soft reply affirming what Yukari had said. Clearly Mitsuru was not comfortable with the mention of those events as well. But Yukari was not going to be stopped.

"Luckily, no students were injured. But around the same time, a large number of students were recorded as absent. Seems like more than just coincidence," Yukari was angry. Minato could understand being angry about being left in the dark.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked, clearly not her usual confident self.

"I dug up some old school records, and found something interesting. The students who were absent…They all collapsed suddenly, and had to be hospitalized. Sound familiar? You know, like the girls who bullied Fuuka," Yukari paused but when Mitsuru said nothing she pressed forward. "There has to be an explanation. What really happened on the day of that accident? The Kirijo group built our school, so you must know something. Tell me the truth!"

Minato imagined that Yukari was shooting Mitsuru the most intense stare she could. Mitsuru finally did speak after a moment, "I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. It just never seemed relevant. But…"

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Ikutsuki said and somehow eased Mitsuru a bit. Minato didn't like that. Clearly Mitsuru trusted the chairman.

"Alright. I'll tell you the whole story. The shadows have many mysterious abilities. Some research indicates that they can affect time and space. We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could somehow use them to our advantage? They would be a source of unimaginable power, wouldn't they?" Everyone seemed shocked by that statement. Mitsuru continued, "Fourteen years ago, one man pursued this line of thinking. He was the former leader of the Kirijo Group, Kouetsu Kirijo…My grandfather."

Mitsuru closed her eyes for a moment before she continued, "My grandfather became obsessed with Shadows. He wanted to harness their power, and create something extraordinary."

"Harness their power?" Fuuka repeated. All of this was probably hard to swallow for them. Minato walked over to the window and looked outside. While night was settling in, the city was lit up, easy to see the tall buildings on the island they went to each day for school.

"He assembled a team of scientist, and over several years collected a significant amount of Shadows," Mitsuru must have looked over to Minato because it felt like her eyes had moved to him for a moment.

"He what? Damn, that's freaking crazy," Junpei probably had more choice words to say but had toned it down.

"However, ten years ago, during the final stages of the experiment, they lost control of the Shadows' power. Consequently, the nature of the world was altered," Mitsuru spoke concisely.

"You mean…" Fuuka was quickly cut off by Mitsuru.

"Yes. Tartarus and the dark hour," Mitsuru paused for a moment before resuming. "By their account, the mass of Shadows they collected split into several larger ones that then dispersed. These are the Shadows we've been encountering on nights of the full moon."

"Is that why they appear in different places?" Fuuka asked. Minato highly doubted that. More than likely the Shadows were actually nowhere near each other. It was just that something was drawing them back, one by one. Whatever force was that was drawing them back… _that_ was the thing they needed to be worried about. Probably more so than these other large shadows.

"Wait a minute, if what you said is true, then why did our school turn into Tartarus?" Yukari suddenly gasped as a realization hit her. "Don't tell me…that's where they conducted the experiment?"

"Yes," Mitsuru gave a slow nod. "I'm afraid it's just as you're thinking. Port Island must have been an ideal location for them. It was a highly-populated area, and the Kirijo Group had influence there. They could do as they pleased…As you guessed; the experiment ten years ago was conducted at Gekkoukan High School."

"Does that mean…all we've been doing is cleaning up their mess? You lied to us?" Yukari was angry and maybe she was right to be. But why was she so personally invested in something that happened ten years ago? Regardless of the circumstances they couldn't just ignore the Shadows. Still I wonder if they had lost control or not…perhaps this had been the desired outcome and they just hadn't anticipated the explosion that occurred. Either way, it was a mistake to gather so many Shadows together.

Meanwhile Yukari had shifted her attack to Akihiko as well. "You knew too, didn't you senpai? They've been using us! Or, do you not care as long as you get to fight?"

"That's not true, I have my reasons," Akihiko said looking away.

"Think what you like. It was my decision not to share that information. I'm sorry. I never intended to deceive you. Convincing you to join SEES was my highest priority. As absurd as it may seem, only we…with our Personas…can fight the Shadows." Mitsuru stated the simple truth. And Minato knew it. Still Yukari was angry.

"How could you?" Yukari's voice full of venom and spite.

"Besides…some of us were never given a choice," Mitsuru added.

"Mitsuru…don't." Akihiko said pleadingly from next to her.

"Enough of this," Minato finally said strolling over to the group. "Bitch about it all you want but none of this changes a damn thing! Pointing fingers is useless. All we can do is deal with what we can. Kirijo-san was just a kid then. So were the rest of us! None of us on SEES are to blame for what happened or the birth of the Dark Hour."

"Arisato…" Mitsuru seemed surprise, probably about Minato swearing but basically how he was trying to defuse the situation.

"He's right. Yukari…It's those in the past that are to blame. And they lost their lives as a result of what they did. We're all in the same boat here. None of us deserve the burden that has been thrust upon us," Ikutsuki finally joined the conversation, and Minato wasn't sure how he felt being backed up by him.

"But…" Yukari didn't want to leave it as it was. Minato understood that, but all this was…was an issue of trust. There was a divide getting bigger all the time on the SEES team.

"It's been ten years since the incident…No one knows why the Shadows suddenly returned. But, since their active, at least we can find and destroy them. Do you realize what this means?" Ikutsuki smiled big as he looked at the members of SEES. "What if I told you that those twelve shadows were the cause of everything?"

Alarms went off in Minato's head as soon as those words came from Ikutsuki's said it. It was a thought the most of the SEES team had already been entertaining ever since he had pointed out that there was only eight left…well six now. How could he possibly know that?

"Then, if we defeat them all, Tartarus and the Dark Hour will disappear?" Akihiko spoke first.

"Exactly! That's what I was going to tell you earlier. See, its good news, isn't it?" Ikutsuki had certainly grabbed all of their attention and defused the situation.

"Is that true?" Fuuka questioned it.

The chairman nodded, "There's evidence to support it. Now, our true battle begins."

Everyone was quiet, and Minato had moved back over to the window at this point. He had no intention in hearing the rest of his dribble. What evidence? Minato severely doubted he would ever procure that under the guise that it was top secret stuff within the Kirijo Group or something along those lines. Minato had severe doubts about all this. Just like he had thought of before…nothing was that simple. But he had no reasoning behind his doubts. No way of disproving anything. Not that Ikutsuki was presenting them with any evidence as to why he believed _he_ was right. Still if he could just gather some evidence or something to disprove it…that would be the wisest course of action.

Without regard to the rest of the group he turned and headed out the door of the conference room. He knew that neither Mitsuru or Akihiko felt like they could give any orders after what had been revealed tonight. He moved down the stairs going further down until reaching the ground floor and down to the lobby.

"Wait!" said a familiar voice. It was Yukari. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Minato said simply as he turned to the front door and opened it. He was welcomed by the cool outdoor air. And he started walking down the street. Noticing a moment later that Yukari was walking next to him. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you so pissed?" Yukari asked point blank. "Is it because I confronted Mitsuru-senpai?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Did you ever consider what maybe Kirijo-san had to go through? Yes, I agree that her not sharing that information was a mistake on her part, but more than likely it's because it's something she doesn't like to remember. My guess is her awakening to her persona was not a happy one, especially for her Father." Minato sighed. He calmed his nerves down a bit.

"I don't think I was wrong with what I did," Yukari defended herself.

"No, but I think you approached it wrong. There was no reason for you to turn it into a personal attack against her. You should know that none of us are here because we want to be," Minato took a few steps.

"Why are you defending her? They are using us as their personal cleanup crew," Yukari said angrily.

Minato didn't look back, "Do you know when my parents died?"

"What?" Yukari was suddenly taken aback by this question. "Wasn't it…"

"That's right ten years ago," Minato turned around. "Guess where exactly they died. Go ahead guess!"

The anger from him had Yukari shrink back. "I don't know."

"On the moonlight bridge, the very same day as the explosion that happened. Now tell me, does that make me involved in this to?" Minato growled wanting to vent out his frustration. "My parents could have been a part of this whole thing. Or maybe they were killed by the Shadows that were released that night. I have no idea. And I never will."

"Minato-kun, I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry. But shouldn't you think about this all more carefully? You know what; forget all the shit I just said. I'm not in any state to be giving out advice or lectures. I'm…" he let out a long sigh this time which eased a bit of his tension. "I'm just worried about everyone."

"Even after everything we learned tonight?" Yukari asked, but her voice much softer than it had been before.

"We learned that Kirijo-san has to pay for her Grandfathers foolish mistakes, and so she is in a difficult position. And Sanada-san probably has his own painful memories that he is holding back too. Just like you do, and me. Yukari-san, we all have our reasons, all I'm asking is that you remember that. All of us are the only allies we have in the fight against the Shadows. And regardless, the fact that we are the only ones able to fight them is something we can't ignore, no matter who is ultimately at fault," Minato turned to Yukari and stopped walking. "I understand why you want to know the truth. I do too. Just remember one thing."

"What's that, Minato-kun?" she asked, the fire from her earlier persistence was gone. Instead it was replaced with a look of introspection.

"That often the truth is not what we want. And we are far from learning the whole truth. There is still too much we don't know. But if this is the path you are set on. It will be long, it will be painful and it sure as shit, won't be easy." Minato said as he turned and started walking again.

Yukari walked beside him as he headed off to the Iwatodai station. Since he was out he might as well head to the mall and waste some excess energy there. Though it might feel a little odd to have Yukari with him, he wasn't about to turn her away. She needed the night air as much as he did. Both of them were angry for different reasons. Yukari had found out some important information. He only wishes it had gone better and not seemed like an attack on Mitsuru. But Minato couldn't settle the unease he had, and he sure the source of it was Ikutsuki.

"You know Minato-kun. I didn't know you swore," Yukari teased. Obviously she was trying to lighten the mood and Minato was glad to take it.

"Do you like it?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not really," she smiled.

"Then I'll do my best to limit my swearing to when I'm really pissed."

* * *

 **March 9** **th** **, 2011 / Morning**

"For some reason I always thought that Minato was a guy that was never fazed by anything. But it's like I've forgotten all the things that happened," Junpei shook his head. "Boy was I wrong."

"I think it's because all of us have only remembered the overall of what had happened, but not in the specifics of how we got there. I remember that Yukari confronted us about the past, and what had been discussed, but I had completely forgotten about Minato suddenly storming out or that Yukari had gone out after him," Mitsuru said solemnly.

"Maybe it was because of the time we spent in the Abyss of Time. We may have learned what happened to Minato but, it might have skewed our memories of the past, like it was all just glossed over," Akihiko suggested.

"Perhaps it was our united wish to move forward that created it? If we didn't remember all the pain he went through then it would be easier for us to move forward," Aigis added looking down to the ground as she said it.

"The Abyss of Time…it was a place created by our unwillingness to accept what had happened to him. Our thoughts even created a shade of him that we eventually had to fight. And probably the hardest fight we ever had," Yukari let out a long sigh. "I remember Minato saying once that emotions are a big importance when it comes to our Personas. I think it's possible that we all just wanted to remember the good times we had with him. Then maybe it would make us feel better about him being trapped in that seal. So we wouldn't have to wonder about how lonely he is there. How lonely those last moments he had really were."

"He alone shouldered the responsibility of protecting the world from destruction. I think he understood what all of it could mean. But as such I think it is our responsibility to know about the life of…the one who gave everything to us," Mitsuru spoke what all of them had been thinking.

"He was forced into this position from the beginning. His parents died as a result of that awful experiment. And then I did the unimaginable and sealed death inside of him. It was my only option, and back then I had no idea about what I had condemned this child to be a part of. It was my last desperate act to stop Death," Aigis kept her eyes away from the others. "I did this…"

"Aigis, you know better than anyone that he never blamed you," Yukari was on her feet. "He never blamed anyone or even himself. We owe it to ourselves to learn all we can about him. About how someone who had such horrible things happen to him would go into such a decision with so few regrets."

"So maybe we should talk about what we did know about him," Ken suggested.

"We knew that his parents had died on moonlight bridge as a result of the battle with Death and Aigis. What we don't know is why his parents were on Port Island to begin with," Mitsuru looked at the others. "Do you think it is possible that his parents were involved as well?"

Everyone seemed uncomfortable with that thought. As far as they knew only Yukari's Father had been the one to go against the Kirijo Group and did what he thought was necessary. But in reality could a lone scientist have succeeded in doing so?

"Now that I think about it, we only have a vague idea of what really happened ten years ago," Junpei looked thoughtful. "Maybe Yuki-tan's Father had warned some people on what he would do."

"My Father? But if that's true…" Yukari felt her knees go weak by the mere thought of the possibility.

"Yes, if that is true then it could very well be possible that your Father knew Arisato's parents. Possibly you did to. But considering you would have been six at the time…" Mitsuru said.

"That would be why I wouldn't remember," Yukari breathed. "Is there a possibility we can find out who was staffed by the Kirijo Group at that time?"

"I believe so. Yamagishi, can I ask for your help?" Mitsuru turned her gaze to one who had been relatively quiet durring this discussion.

"Of course. I'll do whatever I can to help," Fuuka got to her feet.

"Alright then, Yamagishi and I will find out what we can. Hopefully we'll have something to report by lunch time," Mitsuru and Fuuka then walked off.

"Sounds like we might have come across a major mystery," Akihiko seemed amused. "I wonder if we can find out how he did in his kendo clubs before he came to Gekkoukan."

"Did you see some of his matches before, senpai? I never went to go see him," Junpei asked.

"He was our team's ace. There was only one person he couldn't beat, but it had been a tough fight. And honestly if he hadn't been dealing with Shadows and everything else I'm sure he would have been good enough to beat him. He made mistakes only because he was so used to fighting Shadows. Real fights are a lot different than a kendo match. However, his form was perfect, and defense top notch," Akihiko smiled looking back at his memories. "More time and training would have gotten him into college on a scholarship easily. As I recall there were several college kendo teams scoping out the hopefuls."

"I know that Kaz took it really hard when he heard about Minato," Junpei said.

"There was a lot of people that was torn up over his death," Yukari looked out towards the patio that led out towards the beach. "He touched so many lives in his time in Port Island."

"Hopefully we can find something out. I want to know more about senpai. About the life he lived, what he had to go through in order to become the person he was." Ken spoke up.

"Let me keep reading while we wait. Maybe we can learn something more about him," Yukari settled back in to her seat as the others all agreed that it was the best they could do until Fuuka and Mitsuru came back. She opened the journal back up and began to read once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Things are about to pick up in the plot next chapter. I admit that the beginning of this story does start out slow but the pace is very much intentional. Although I recognize the fact that it has the potential to turn people away from it, its set up that way simply because it is what makes sense for the story. This is a story that happens between the end of Persona 3 The Answer and a month before the beginning of Persona 4. It's a transition period for a lot of them. Even though we are only focused on a few characters, a lot of them are deciding their futures here.**

 **Some spoilers ahead...just me rambling about Minato and Yukari's relationship.**

 **In my mind there are two distinct moments where the relationship between Minato and Yukari change in the game. Although my fan fiction has several smaller moments...there are two events that are intricately woven into the main plot of the original game even if you never pursue her social link. The first being the Hierophant and Lovers Full Moon and the other being the events at Yakushima. Obviously in the actual game the events of the hotel room are not anywhere like what happens in this fan fiction...however Minato does see something that under normal circumstances he never would have. Naturally I'm talking about Yukari in a towel but that doesn't really mean there is any development in their relationship...no its the fact that up to this point Minato has saved her life a few times (probably more than that if you count the actual battles you go through in the game. No doubt when playing through you had to save Yukari a few times) and just the intense feelings of that moment. I mean we only get a sense of it...but how bad had it been for them? And what had really woke Yukari up from her senses? A lot of that original scene in the game made me feel like there was a lot that was being left out. So here, I try to wrap it all up to the plot. Also some minor switching of dialogue.** **Those with a keen eye would have noticed that Minato actually says Yukari's original lines because in the way I changed the scene it no longer made much sense for Yukari to say it...but made all the sense for Minato. Anyway lets move on to Yukari.**

 **Two things happen for Yukari because of the events of this Full Moon. She realizes what kind of power that the Shadows actually are capable, it is both eye opening and scary. Up to this point all the battles had been straight forward with no real trick to them other than the difference in weaknesses and the trap that was set by the previous Full Moon boss. And at this point she also realizes that she can't continue to hide her own feelings not just from others but herself. And this was also the first time she was forced to consider her feelings towards Minato. Or at the very least became incredibly aware of him more than she had been before.** **How could anyone not? Lust is not something that can just go away. Typically once you are attracted to someone and cross a line, it is nearly impossible to go back. Ask anyone who has been in a relationship. When you kiss someone it only gets easier to do it again for both parties involved, especially if it was a particularly good kiss. It sure as hell isn't going to leave your thoughts any time soon.**

 **I can only imagine the kind of thoughts that had been constantly running through Yukari's head. Her father had died working under the employ of the Kirijo Group...and she knew that what was described as the incident was a fabrication because she knew her father better than that. Even if it might be a blind devotion because of the love of her father.** **She wanted to find out the truth, no matter what. Which is why she had acted the way she did most of the time.**

 **However that determination to find the truth occasionally was akin to a steam roller. Everyone was an enemy to Yukari who hid the truth from her. The only one that ever seemed to step in front of her...was Minato so he would either slow her down or get steam rolled himself. In the game the only person that ever seemed to make her see reason was Minato in a roundabout way. The events of Yakushima are definitely big indicator of that. So the events of this full moon, and Yakushima are the huge turning points in their relationship. Even the game supports it as her Social Link is only available after the event at Yakushima. Granted their relationship is going to go a lot different in this story. And it happened much more organically in my opinion.**

 **I wanted to wrap their relationship closer to the main plot. So expect social link interactions to go differently than you remembered. Still a few chapters away from that.**

 **I love this chapter but...I should mention that the next chapter will have significant reveals and hopefully some big surprises. Hope you look forward to it. You know the drill here, read, review and see you tomorrow with Chapter 7.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 - Unanswered Questions

**CHAPTER 7 / Unanswered Questions**

 _February 13_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _My strength is slowly fading. I mean, I expected it to start going at some point, but I need to hold on until Graduation at the very least. I will keep my promise. After all, you were one of the people I made that promise to. And its the only promise left that I can fulfill._

 _You looked absolutely beautiful today. I can't believe that after all this time that I had never actually gotten to see you in archery club until recently. Seeing you in that environment and using a bow when we weren't in battle were something I had never consciously thought about wanting to see. I guess that just goes to show how incredibly occupied we had been all through the year. Still I've really enjoyed the last couple weeks since the final battle. Being able to properly wait for my girlfriend until she was done with club and then walking home with her every day. It's like I had fulfilled a dream of mine. If only a small one. And seeing you wield that bow for sport and not for defeating Shadows was even more uplifting. Not to mention you handle it so gracefully and beautifully that I could really watch you all day. Although you may not remember exactly why you can easily pull back that string...or even why you are so strong. The months of battles we went through conditioned us harder than any training regiment really could._

 _Seeing you smile, hearing you laugh…all these things I can honestly say that this is the happiest I have ever been in my life. If these are going to be my last days, then it is exactly how I want it to be. I can move on to the Seal without any regrets. I know it may be hard at first, and maybe it's selfish of me to know that the time we spend together now might make it that much harder for you. But I can't help but be selfish when it comes to you. Or that I only have days left in my life. Even as I am counting down, I will treasure our every moment together.  
_

 _All I want is for you to be happy, Yukari. I wish I was the man that would be the one always there to make sure that happened. But I guess you don't always get what you want. And perhaps it is much to selfish to hold onto you until I take my last breath. But still, I love you Yukari. I hope you'll forgive me and my selfishness in my last days. I just want to see you smile until I fade.  
_

 _Love always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **July 13** **th** **, 2009 / Evening**

Minato was eating a hamburger from Wild Duck that he had gotten on his way back to the Dorm. Sitting at the bar in front of the kitchen, he couldn't really ignore the tense atmosphere behind him. The atmosphere was so tense that he was sure that it couldn't possibly get any worse than it was. Well it was a step up from them before, considering just a short time ago the two would avoid being in the same room together. Perhaps they were all hoping to go to Tartarus tonight, but Minato had no intention of taking them when there was such dissonance among SEES. Minato also didn't have the energy to deal with any of their crap either.

"Umm…You know, it's almost summer break. Do you have any plans?" Fuuka boldly broke the silence. Luckily for her Junpei was quick to step in as well.

"I wish I could go to the beach. Hot sand, cool breeze…Babes in bikinis…Man, it sure would be nice," Junpei mused. "Somewhere in the south, where the water is crystal clear. But first, we have exams to worry about…Ugh, what a drag."

"Now, now. You'll be fine. But yeah, I'd love to go somewhere famous for its beautiful beaches, like Okinawa," Fuuka added more in the attempt to break the tense mood.

"Well, it's not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?" the chairman suddenly entered.

A disadvantage to Minato having his music on while eating. While he could hear the others converse just fine he couldn't hear the front door open. It didn't use to bother him, but now he felt like he needed to be more mindful of the man Ikutsuki.

"Mr. Chairman, I didn't realize you were here," Mitsuru finally spoke. Minato could tell that Mitsuru was more concerned about how to repair the disparity within SEES. She knew that it was obviously the reason Minato had refrained from talking to any of them since the rift in their team had occurred. And that if something wasn't done, that rift would only widen.

"I happened to be in the area, so I thought I would drop by and tell you my schedule for next week. Mitsuru, your father will be vacationing in Yakushima over the break." Ikutsuki clearly had a point he was going to get to. Minato finished the last of his hamburger and took a drink of his soda and mostly pretended to be ignoring the whole conversation.

"You all have some time off after exams, right? Why don't you pay him a surprise visit?" Ikutsuki suggested.

Obviously there was a reason why Ikutsuki wanted to go there. But why invite SEES to go to? Sure it would be a good chance to talk to the current head of the Kirijo Group and possibly get more information about things but…in reality they might be providing cover for whatever Ikutsuki was planning to do. And Minato doubted he would be able to easily follow the Chairman.

"Seriously? We're going to go on a trip? YES! Beach babes, here I come!" Junpei cheered. It was easy to tell where his mind was. At the very least that was part of the reason Minato liked Junpei because he was generally a good and straight forward kind of guy. Mitsuru would no doubt be hesitant. Her Father was the head of large corporation. It wasn't everyday he would be given a chance to vacation.

Yukari gave annoyed sigh, "Men." Although Minato didn't think she should be surprised, it was Junpei after all. She should know him by now.

"How about it, Mitsuru?" Ikutsuki pressed.

"But, my Father is a busy man; I don't want to ruin his vacation," Mitsuru definitely seemed uneasy. Minato wagered it was because she didn't want her Father to see SEES in such disharmony. And she definitely blamed herself for the state of things. Minato wish he could say it wasn't her fault, but her not fully disclosing the situation to all of SEES was her mistake. While Minato had told Yukari it hadn't been the best way to confront her about it, he still felt Yukari had full right to be angry about it as it involved her Father who died around that time.

Ikutsuki laughed a bit, "Don't worry…No Father would be upset with a daughter who came all that way to see him. You've all done a great job. You deserve to relax for a while. We already know when the next operation would be, so it should be fine."

Obviously Mitsuru considered it. The bad thing was that Minato agreed that the team did need time to relax and away from Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island. Anywhere that Tartarus couldn't be seen would be nice for a changes. After all, things were too tense around here. Yet he couldn't help but hope that Mitsuru would reject Ikutsuki. Even though Minato already figured she would say yes.

"Alright. I guess everyone needs a break now and then. Let's do it." Mitsuru got to her feet.

Junpei immediately began celebrating the victory and quickly turned into a mish mash of chatter. Akihiko made a comment about making a special training regimen and Minato was sure that Fuuka said something about buying a swimsuit. Minato glanced over his shoulder for a moment as he saw Mitsuru walk off towards the stairs, followed immediately by Yukari.

Maybe Yukari was apologizing about what had happened. Some of what he had said to her might have affected her. Either way the location of a getaway didn't bother him in the least. He could enjoy himself no matter where they went. He didn't really care for beaches, it often reminded him of one of his adopted parents. At least the sea and being on a boat portion of it.

"Hey Minato, you pumped for the beach trip too?" Junpei grinned from next to him.

Minato merely shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."

"Come on, dude. Wouldn't you want to see the girls in bikinis?" he nudged him.

"I'm not sure if they want _us_ to see them in bikinis," Minato said in a flat tone. "I enjoy the beach but I also value my life. Besides I doubt girls nowadays go to the beach to stroll for dates. And I seriously doubt any of the girls care to show off for us."

"I get it, you're playing it safe in front of the girls but you really can't wait," Junpei laughed as if he had figured Minato out.

"Guess that means I actually have to buy a swimsuit," Minato groaned in defeat. Junpei seemed satisfied and was back to planning how he wanted it to go. Minato finished off his drink and gathered up all his trash and went around the counter of the bar and threw the trash away. He turned and started washing his hands in the sink as Yukari entered the kitchen area. Seeing as she didn't seem to have any real goal in mind she obviously wanted to talk to him. So he took a wild guess. "How'd it go with Kirijo-san?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Yukari sighed.

"No, I guessed," Minato shrugged as he turned off the sink and grabbed a nearby towel to dry his hands.

"Sometimes I can never figure out what you're thinking," Yukari glanced at him.

"So you say you spend time trying to figure it out then?" he questioned giving a slight smirk as he finished drying his hands and putting the towel back by the fridge. Why was he playing along with her? He really was still irritated at her.

"And if I do?" she grinned back.

"I'd say you're wasting your time. My thoughts aren't that hard to figure out," Minato previous playfulness was gone as he walked past her, but Yukari grabbed his shirt stopping him. He glanced over his shoulder to look at her. Minato noted that the rest of SEES were just on the other side of the bar. But they wouldn't be able to see that Yukari had stopped him. Not that any of them were paying attention to them anyway.

"You're still mad at me," This wasn't a question it was a statement. Yukari actually sounded like she was on the verge of breaking down. Why would anything Minato did be of interest to her? It didn't matter.

"I don't want an apology," Minato said quickly through gritted teeth. "I've heard enough of those in my life."

Yukari said nothing but also did not let Minato go. He didn't move but also wasn't eager to stay around. "I know exams are this week…but will you go shopping with me on the 17th? I have to get a swimsuit and I want to make it up to you. I don't want to have our friendship ruined because of my thoughtless and brash behavior."

"The 17th then," Minato nodded and felt as Yukari let go of his shirt. He wasn't sure why she was so worried about what he thought. Maybe he had been too harsh on her before. But then again he didn't believe he said anything wrong. Ignoring the others Minato headed up to his room. He would go over his notes for the midterms before he headed to bed and that might take a while. At least for the next few days he wouldn't have to think about Shadows or Persona. He let out a short laugh, "How bad is it when you actually look forward to a test to escape your problems?"

* * *

 **March 9** **th** **, 2011 / Afternoon**

It was just before lunch when Fuuka and Mitsuru had returned to the group. The rest of the group was definitely nervous with the information that they might have gotten. Or maybe they hadn't learned anything more than what they already knew. However, it changed when they realized the two girls entered with what appeared to be a folder in Mitsuru's hands and placed it on the table of the lounge that they were all sitting comfortably around as Yukari had been reading to the rest of the group.

"Yamagishi and I found a lot more than we had anticipated," Mitsuru said softly, Yukari knew that tone.

Yukari's mind began to race on those words. Her heart had begun to beat faster as she waited for Mitsuru to continue.

"Minato's parents were indeed employed by the Kirijo Group," Mitsuru said as she slowly flipped open the folder. Her hand shook slightly and put down a photo. "Kayane and Miyuki Arisato, were their names. Kayane, Minato's Father was a researcher, and Miyuki, his mother, was an assistant to another scientist. Eiichiro Takeba."

Everyone was taken aback by this. "So Yuka-tan's Dad did know Minato's parents." Junpei was the first to speak.

"Yes, but that isn't everything," Mitsuru was shaking much more visibly now than before, it was hard to find this out now. Still Yukari could tell Mitsuru was doing her best to keep her composure. Mitsuru pulled up another paper from the folder and put it on the table as well. "Minato was in a local daycare while his parents worked. It was owned and operated by the Kirijo Group. The main point of it was to research the possibility of awakening of Persona's at a younger age."

"You gotta be kidding," Akihiko muttered as the implications became more alarming as everyone present put these facts together.

"I wish I was. Minato was one of the original test subjects, ever since he was born. And his parents who worked within the Kirijo group had no idea. There is correspondence and other evidence here that shows that they had been hiding research on several of its employees children," Mitsuru closed her eyes for a moment. "We could have known…we could have told him…" Mitsuru was close to breaking.

Everyone wasn't sure what to say. Fuuka was the next one to speak.

"Actually there is more. We pulled up several of Minato's early records in his life, and the ones around his birth seemed to be vague so we did some more digging. Early reports indicated that Minato had a twin. A sister, but it was reported that she died at child birth. However, it seems that wasn't the case," Fuuka leaned over and pulled out a picture. It was that of a girl their own age, she had brown hair and vivid crimson colored eyes. "Her name is Arisato Minako, or rather it should have been but because of what happened at her birth she was named Takahashi Hamuko in case either Kayane or Miyuki Arisato ever somehow came across documentation that in actuality, their daughter had been stolen at birth. And a branch of the Kirijo Group was responsible for it."

"He had a twin sister?" Yukari felt her mind go numb. Her eyes were open but unfocused as the reality of it sunk in. Minato had a sister…and had never known. Would never know...She felt like someone had twisted a knife in her. "How? How could that happen?"

"She was taken away to another Kirijo Group facility…for a different experiment. However, after the Port Island incident and Mitsuru-senpai's Father took over the group he cancelled all Shadow related research as well as Persona research. The kids involved were put into the foster system and most likely the origins of Hamuko were never found out. So there would have been no way for anyone to make the connection without confidential access to the entirety of the Kirijo Group Database. At least that is what the documents indicate," Fuuka was just as heartbroken as the others but had a little more time to deal with the facts than the others. Plus focusing on the data was something Fuuka did to help cope with situations. Yukari just felt like she was being overwhelmed by this sudden information...and the things that it now implicated as a result. "However, we don't know if the Arisato's knew Yukari-chan's Father beyond work or not, not by the documents we have found at any rate."

"Except it's a fact that can't be denied. It's possible that Arisato's family was more connected to the original case than we thought. And there is also that he has a sibling that is still alive," Akihiko went over the facts.

"Dammit," Junpei turned and punched the nearby wall. "This is so messed up. Minato thought he was abandoned by his family because no one ever came for him. He had family the whole fucking time."

It was heartbreaking to hear all this. But they would all be lying if they said they regretted finding out. There was no changing it now. Yukari had to know to what level her Father knew Minato's parents. And maybe her Mother knew about them but had merely not remembered it. There could even be photo's somewhere that proved it once and for all. Yukari knew what she had to do.

"I need to meet her. I have to tell her," Yukari looked at the others. It was a mix of feelings but all of them seemed to agree.

"While normally I wouldn't agree to divulge the whole tale of Persona's and what happened. I think that you're right. Arisato would have wanted it," Mitsuru said. "Also, while we were able to determine that Hamuko was a part of a Kirijo Group experiment, we weren't able to determine what it was for or what it entailed."

"Do we know where she lives now?" Aigis asked.

"She lives in a small beach town north of Tatsumi Port Island. It's called Inoto," Mitsuru went through the folder and pulled out another paper. "There is also a closed Kirijo Group lab there, so it may have been the place where the experiment had happened. The files for what they did and more about the Arisato's could be contained on a closed server there."

"Inoto?" Akihiko suddenly looked up. "Wait wasn't that place just in the news?"

"It seems there are reports of mysterious disappearances," Aigis supplied. "Although the list of those that had disappeared has not been released."

"It's a small town, so I'm not sure if I'd be able to dig up that information without being there," Fuuka seemed concerned. "The smaller regions are still taking their time converting to a online database."

"The timing for it is a little too convenient," Mitsuru sighed. "I'll see if I can track down an address of where Takahashi is currently residing and if I can get any further details about the situation in Inoto."

Yukari got to her feet, she couldn't focus her thoughts...she needed to reaffirm something so she pulled the journal to her chest. She took a few steps away from the group, "I'm going to go check up on…"

"Of course," Mitsuru smiled.

"Take your time," Junpei added adding a smile of his own.

She moved through the halls and down to where Mitsuru's room was. Greeted by Mitsuru's head maid, Kaede, she ushered Yukari into the room. She moved to the other side of the room where perhaps an oddity was by comparison to the rest of the room. Yukari placed the journal down on the arm rest of a couch and moved over to the piece of furniture that would normally be out of place. Still she had been a little selfish since the journal had arrived but Mitsuru and her head maid had been there to support her.

A cry from within the furniture she approached caused Yukari to move over a little faster. She bent over to reach in, "Don't worry. Mommy is here, Kokoro." Yukari picked up her baby girl and cradled her in her arms and seemed to ease instantly the moment she had picked her up. She gently moved over to the couch in the room and sat on it. "You're already close to six months old," Yukari gently whispered to her child. "That emotional roller coaster seems like such a long time ago, but it really wasn't. And everything happened so fast..."

* * *

 _Yukari couldn't believe her ears. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"_

 _The doctor gave a comforting smile, "I know it is difficult but it is the truth. You're pregnant and about a month along."_

 _She unconsciously put a hand to her stomach, "Pregnant?" She repeated as her eyes felt as if they had glossed over. Yukari couldn't focus her vision. "For sure?"_

" _Yes," he replied._

" _I…I see," Yukari began to cry. What should she do? Her Mother would be furious and then everyone would spread rumors about her and…she fumbled with her purse and reached inside. She sent a text message to the only one that could help her right now._

* * *

The truth being after futher tests that she was actually closer to two months along, not one. Which could only mean she had been pregnant from the end of January...around the time she and Minato had first made love. It had been a sobering thought to think of. At that time, they had no idea if they would both make it to see tomorrow...Being pregnant or the chance of becoming so...that had never been a concern to her at the time. "I was so scared back then. There were so many questions I had to answer, and not to mention all the glares and lectures I got from the adults. Stuff like 'how could you throw your youth away?' and 'why would you let this happen?' But it also came with a lot of pain," Yukari breathed.

* * *

" _And who is he? The one responsible for this clear lack of responsibility?" the Teacher asked._

 _Yukari couldn't help but avert her eyes as she felt the all too familiar pain that accompanied this. Answering it would only bring more accusations and demeaning to his name, but she had to answer either way, "Arisato Minato is the Father."_

" _Hmpf, clearly he was an irresponsible young man," the teacher muttered._

 _The pain in her heart was quickly replaced with anger. "Take that back," Yukari said in a tone that clearly intimidated the teacher._

" _Clearly it is too soon to discuss such things," the Teacher seemed to instantly disregard what she had said._

" _Take it back," Yukari repeated._

 _The Teacher actually got annoyed at her, "He died because of some health issue right? Obviously he was irresponsible if he couldn't take care of his own health…"_

 _Yukari slammed her fist on the desk. "Don't say another fucking word. Don't you ever talk about him again. You don't know a fucking thing about him."_

* * *

Kokoro had been born on September 17th, 2010. Somewhat premature and there were some mild complications but everything had worked out...and her beautiful baby girl had been born.

"I think your Father might have rubbed off on me in more ways than I thought," Yukari smiled a bit. "That Minato could have a temper, but you'd have to do something really bad to make him angry. But don't worry; Daddy was also the most kind and thoughtful person in the world. Even before the two of us had started going out. Although sometimes I wonder if maybe we had been dating and just hadn't made it official. No one on SEES found it surprising when they all found out."

Yukari shifted Kokoro in her arms as the new information she just had was in her mind, "I forgot to tell you the important news, Kokoro." Yukari did her best to smile for her baby girl, "You have an aunt. You're Daddy's twin sister. We have a lot to tell her though. But we have to. For you and your Daddy."

"Yukari?" a voice entered the room. She looked up to see Fuuka.

"Oh Fuuka, please come in," Yukari motioned for her to come sit on the couch next to her.

"How she doing?" Fuuka came across and sat down next to her.

"Kokoro is doing wonderful," Yukari smiled.

"She seems to enjoy Yakushima," Fuuka added.

"I need to thank Mitsuru for taking care of her while I've been reading the journal. I would have had it a lot harder without all of you," Yukari looked out the window of the room. "All of you understood why I had to have this baby. No matter what."

"Yukari, I always mean to ask…but why did you name her Kokoro?" Fuuka asked looking at Kokoro.

Thinking for a moment, Yukari finally spoke, "Want to hold her for a bit? I'm actually about to get to that part."

Fuuka was a little confused but eagerly scooped up Kokoro into her arms. Yukari picked up the journal from next to her and opened it up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Kokoro was the name that Minato wanted if he had a girl for a kid…"

* * *

 **July 17** **th** **, 2009 / After School**

He was standing against the wall just outside the archery club, "Guess it took longer than she thought." Minato sighed and turned the music up on his mp3 player and closed his eyes for a moment. "It's been too long since we've gone to Tartarus, my muscles feel stiff." He moved his left shoulder a bit and realized he should have at least been doing some stretches off and on considering how active he was. Then again doing kendo and then fighting and Tartarus would do that to anyone.

"Sorry I made you wait," Yukari said coming out of the Archery club.

Minato pulled off his earphones but didn't turn them off, "We still have a couple days of finals, and I thought your club was over until then."

"That's true, but my Senpai wasn't sure if things were stored away properly at the end of practice and so she asked me to check," Yukari said as she turned and locked the door to the Archery club.

"Do you usually close up the club?" Minato asked, curious.

"Actually I'm usually the one that sets things up for morning practice and every now and then I lock up too when the Captain is busy," Yukari shrugged.

"Didn't realize you did so much," Minato commented. "Then again I have a harder time waking up than you. You're usually gone before I even come out of my room. Or when I'm half asleep going into the bathroom."

"You do look like a zombie on most mornings. And I'm sure you don't remember most of them. I think I heard on a couple of mornings that you asked how you got to school," Yukari laughed.

"Oh you actually listened to my morning rambles?" he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He glanced to her and saw her smiling. She seemed so relaxed with him and he wasn't sure why. Although it was the summer months Yukari had her pink cardigan tied around her waist instead of wearing it. He could clearly see the choker she always wore, which was more obvious in the summer uniform. More than that he also noticed the chain that held the charm he had given her. Although, the charm itself was hidden underneath her shirt. He knew that he would feel awkward when she had asked him out. He just hadn't known how awkward it would be. He was way too conscious of Yukari at the moment. He took the moment to turn off the music from his mp3 player. "Alright, where are we off to first? Come to think of it I haven't gone clothes shopping since I moved here."

"Well you seem to take good care of your clothes. And isn't like you have much time to do that," Yukari poked his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please. You're like one of the busiest guys on campus. You're in the Kendo Club, and the Photography Club, and I think someone said you were even in the Fashion club," Yukari grinned.

"Been researching your target?" Minato laughed.

"People love to gossip about you," she giggled.

"Well maybe I do stand out a bit too much," Minato and Yukari were now leaving the campus.

"So how much do you do? Aren't you apart of the Student Council as well?" Yukari asked.

Minato averted his eyes and thought for a moment. He didn't want to lie, but he wasn't sure how to tell her the truth either. Well he'd have to just keep it vague. "I just like to keep busy. It helps challenge my mind and helps keep me out of trouble," Minato sighed. All of it was true. He didn't like to admit it but he had been a trouble maker at a few of the schools he stayed out. Especially in the smaller towns where there wasn't much to do. He didn't really have many friends to keep him out of trouble for that matter back then. Still he couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't for the Social Links if he would be doing as much as he was. Which made him glad that exams were going on. Strangely enough it was when his life seemed the most normal. After all he didn't have to think about Social Links or Tartarus.

"Speaking of challenging your mind, how are your Finals going so far?" Yukari's smiled didn't go away, and even though he tried to keep his attention elsewhere and seem uninterested his eyes kept being drawn back to her.

"Pretty good. I think I was more effective in my studying than last time," Minato shrugged.

"That seems pretty modest considering you snagged the number six spot during the mid-terms," Yukari legitimately seemed impressed with him. He was kind of happy about it. Minato hadn't been aware that he even showed up on Yukari's radar outside of SEES and Tartarus.

"You weren't bad yourself you know," Minato gave his own compliment while deflected the one she had given him. Another topic change was needed, "So exactly where are we heading first?"

"Well there are a few stores around the mall. Wish I had known about the beach trip earlier. If I had I could have gotten a swimsuit when all the summer fashions started coming in a couple months ago. Not to mention it's probably more expensive now since their selection is smaller and summer won't be around much longer. I'm not sure I'll find one I will even like," Yukari's answered was a lot more detailed than Minato thought it would be.

"I guess you like fashion then?" Minato said putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's a hobby of mine. I like to go through the current trends and other stuff from fashion magazines. Don't laugh, but sometimes I'll even cut up magazines and try and make my own outfits," Yukari blushed.

"Why would I laugh at that? I have a passing interest in fashion myself," Minato and Yukari weren't actually that far away from the mall. It wasn't actually all that far from the school. Only about ten minutes in length by walking.

"So it's true you are in the fashion club?" Yukari seemed like she hadn't believed that what she heard was true.

"Yep, although I'm not sure why it's called a fashion club, we do more sewing and clothes designing than actually being concerned about what is fashionable or not. But we do pour over fashion books to draw inspiration from," Minato tried to keep his voice more matter-of-factly rather than betraying how much he really enjoyed it. It was more than he thought he would. "I'm working on making myself a kimono."

"Aren't those hard to make?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "I got time to perfect it before the festival though."

"That's true," Yukari stopped and grabbed his hand. "Let's go into this place first." The next moment Minato found himself being dragged into a women's clothing store. He wasn't sure why she had grabbed his hand, maybe she thought he wouldn't go in otherwise. Either way she dropped his hand as she began moving through the clothes racks. Mostly the swimsuits.

"This store is a lot bigger than how it looks on the outside," Minato commented as he took in the scope of the store. From the outside the store front was only about sixteen feet wide. It just didn't show how far back it went. And it went back quite a ways, with changing rooms in the back for customer convenience.

"So, Arisato, one-piece or a two piece?" Yukari quickly asked.

"Two-piece," he said without hesitation as he went through a rack of clearance shirts.

"That was a quick answer. Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Mostly because it takes confidence to wear. I mean there isn't anything wrong with a one piece but generally it's considered a safer route for those that aren't comfortable with their bodies," Minato was looking at all the shirts and not really looking over to Yukari.

"So you more or less like a girl with confidence," Yukari surmised.

"I don't believe anyone should be ashamed of who they are. That includes how they dress," Minato pulled a shirt off the rack. It was a pink tank top. He looked over to Yukari who looked like she was debating between a few of the swimsuits. "Takeba, what do you think of this shirt?"

She looked over, "Oh that looks cute."

"I don't know your size though. Do you wear a medium?" he asked dryly.

"Um yeah…" she said with a somewhat embarrassed look on her face.

He frowned, "Do you want me to stop? I mean you did invite me out with you, you know."

"No it's fine; I'm just not used to it. Are you saying you aren't embarrassed at all?" Yukari diverted her gaze elsewhere.

"I don't mind. Besides there used to be this really pushy girl that used to drag me out shopping with her all the time. She was indecisive as hell and would try on half the store before she even knew what she would want," he explained while letting out a sigh. "Let me buy this shirt for you. I'm sure you could use it. From what the weather report said, it will be pretty hot at Yakushima when we're there. Although no telling if it will stay that way."

"Oh…okay," Yukari said shyly. She looked at the different swimsuits in her hands before shaking her head and gathered about six of them up. "I'm gonna go try these on. Will you tell me what you think?"

"Of course," Minato nodded. He watched as she disappeared to the back of the store where the changing rooms are and he let out another sigh. "Feels like we're on a date. Must be why it's so awkward."

He went up to the register and bought the shirt and had it bagged before moving to the back of the store and sat down on one of the chairs that was there for people waiting for those in the changing room. Honestly he didn't have an interest in fashion until Junpei had mentioned how popular Yukari was. And how she kept up with the latest fashions. Kenji didn't help things by giving comments about how he thought Minato wasn't exactly the most up to date on fashions. Soon after that he would meet Bebe and end up joining the fashion club. Much to his surprise after all this time his passing interest had become a bit of a small hobby. Originally he was just trying to learn more as a conversation starter with Yukari, but he never actually got around to using it. Strange how it ended up working out anyway.

Yukari then stepped out in the first swimsuit. It was a pretty standard two-piece suit, except it was yellow. The yellow was perhaps a little too glaring. She boldly stepped out in front of him, and didn't seem to have a hint of embarrassment. Either that or she was mustering a lot of her willpower to hold it in. "What do you think?"

"It looks good, but I don't think yellow is the right color," Minato said honestly.

"Yeah I thought so to, but I wanted to get your opinion. Alright, one moment let me get into the next one," Yukari disappeared back into the changing room again.

Minato was sure if anyone knew that he was out with Yukari Takeba and she was showing off swimsuits to him then it would escalate to a rumor and go through the school so fast it would make anyone dizzy. Was she really that worried about what he thought? He had been angry with her and the way she had been hiding her research into what had happened ten years ago. And wasn't happy with how she had presented it. Except she had no reason to care what he thought about the whole thing, right?

Time passed and after some time Yukari couldn't seem to figure out what she wanted. Minato thought oddly enough the pink one she had tried on had been the best, but in the end she didn't buy anything. Still he had seen a new side to Yukari that he hadn't seen before. And it was certainly nice to break up his usual chaotic schedule with something like this. He just hadn't known how much he had needed it.

In the end they had ended up at Wild Duck Burger on the way back at the dorm. Mostly because both of them had no desire to waste time cooking and instead wanted to brush up on History since that was the subject they would be taking the Final on tomorrow. Minato had been using flash cards to change up how he had been studying before, and was definitely useful in a situation like this. They had been going back and forth with the flash cards until something odd happened.

"Excuse me; can you watch my baby for a moment? I have to use the restroom and…" The woman sure looked like she needed to use the restroom as she was bouncing back and forth on her feet.

"Of course," Minato smiled and gracefully took the child from the woman. She quickly gave her thanks before disappearing into the bathroom down the hall. The baby was a girl, probably no older than three months and looked up at Minato with shimmering blue eyes that were brimming with curiosity. "Why; hello there, little one."

"Oh she's so cute," Yukari said from next to him. She must have moved closer to him because she was shoulder to shoulder with him looking at the baby. "I didn't know you were any good with babies, Minato."

"It might be hard to know that if you've never seen me with one," Minato laughed.

"You never usually smile that big," Yukari observed. "Have a soft spot for kids?"

"Only the cute ones," he said with a grin. His attention turned back to the baby girl, "And you are certainly very cute. Yes, you are." It been a long time since he had held a baby, and after a few moments he hadn't realized he had actually missed that feeling.

After a few moments the Mother returned. "Thank you so much," she said and took her baby girl back.

"Think nothing of it," Minato gave a soft smile as the Mother left.

"So you want to have kids eventually? It seems pretty obvious to me," Yukari teased from next to him. She hadn't moved back and she was sitting right against him. Minato did his best not to move, if he pointed it out Yukari would definitely put space between them, and he didn't want that just yet.

"Of course I do," Minato answered simply as he took a drink of his soda. "It isn't that surprising is it?"

"No, but it feels nice to know. I usually only get to see you being introspective or when you're in battle. It feels like I've found a whole new side of you," Yukari seemed legitimately happy about learning this. "So since we're on the subject of kids, if you had a boy, what would you name him?"

He thought for a moment, "How about Kiyoto?"

"I like it. Does it have a particular meaning?" she asked.

"Noble…or striving to be noble. I can't remember. Anyway if I had a son that is what I would want him to strive to be," Minato said taking another drink of his soda.

"How about if it was a girl?" Yukari pressed.

"Kokoro," he answered much quicker than before.

"Sounds like you've thought of it before. How come that name?" she said as she grabbed more of her fries. Minato took note that Yukari seemed like she had no intention of moving from next to him.

"Well I've always liked names with K in it…but there is another reason," he shrugged a bit. "While I don't know myself I've heard several saying about what happens when a Father gains a daughter. That they have a tendency to steal your heart. After all it is a daughter born from the woman you love. Kokoro means heart after all. Plus having a child can only happen when two hearts become one. Am I wrong?"

"I didn't know you were such a romantic, Minato-kun," Yukari said blushing and looking away.

"There is quite a bit you don't know about me. Just as there is still plenty I don't know about you," Minato said simply. He paused for a moment. "Thank you for today, Takeba."

"You're welcome," she said. "But can I ask you a favor?"

"What's that?" he looked at her but she was still looking away.

"Please use my first name. You don't have to be so formal," she said.

"Alright then, Yukari-san," Minato smiled.

* * *

 **March 9** **th** **, 2011 / Late Afternoon**

"So Kokoro is mine and Minato's heart," Yukari breathed with a few tears escaping from her eyes. "I'm glad I was able to remember the conversation from that time at her birth."

"So Arisato Kokoro," Fuuka smiled looking at the baby girl that was sleeping in her arms. "And you passed his name on to her as well. I guess I was somewhat surprised by that."

"My Mom was angry about it at first too but I told her it wasn't up for debate," Yukari closed the journal and ran her hand over it. "After all if Minato had been around, I would have married him. And I would have taken his name either way. Actually I am still considering doing it anyway."

"Hey Yuka-tan! Is…" Junpei came in but then quickly shut up upon seeing the sleeping baby in Fuuka's arms. "Sorry, I didn't wake Koko-chan did I?"

"No Junpei-kun. I think she inherited her Father's ability to sleep through anything," Yukari gave a light laugh. "What's up? Did you need something?"

"Mitsuru-senpai said she found out some more information and wanted to go through it with everyone," Junpei walked over to him looking at Kokoro. Yukari smiled.

"You want to take her for a bit, Junpei-kun?" she asked as Yukari got to her feet and took Kokoro gently from Fuuka's arms. She turned back to Junpei and saw him shaking his head.

"Nah, I think you should take her for a while," Junpei said. "Besides you haven't spent much time with her the last few days."

"Yeah, you're right," Yukari looked down to Kokoro who still slumbered deeply. She giggled a bit. She reminded her so much of Minato in subtle ways. "Alright, let's not keep Mitsuru waiting."

The three…or rather four of them went out back to the living room area that their group had kinda claimed. Not many other guests could do considering that the Kirijo Group owned the resort. Yukari made herself a spot back on the couch and saw the others watching her as she situated her daughter in her lap. "Don't worry guys; I doubt anything could wake her up."

Mitsuru actually laughed a bit, "Yes she certainly seems to take after her Father in that department."

Everyone laughed after that, which helped break the tense atmosphere that had dominated them before after all the new discoveries they had made.

"I was able to contact the lead detective in the Inoto area on those disappearances. I found out several interesting facts. Apparently it all started after a rumor had begun circulating the town. He said he wasn't sure if it was accurate but the rumor implied that if you could stay overnight at the abandoned hospital at the edge of town that your deepest wish would come true. And supposedly that is where all the victims disappeared at. Also there is some bad news. I learned that Takahashi is among the latest victims to disappear there." Mitsuru reported.

"Damn. But why does that sound familiar?" Junpei thought for a moment.

"It sounds like the time when I disappeared," Fuuka answered from her own seat.

"And if there was a Kirijo Lab there, it could be possible that there could have been some sort of incident," Ken spoke up from the other corner of the couch.

"Yes, it is a possibility. There could be Shadows involved," Mitsuru sighed. "However, there is no way to know without investigating it."

"Then we should go," Yukari looked at the others. "If Minato's twin sister is in danger, then we need to go."

"I agree with Takeba. Besides, if Shadows are responsible then we can't ignore it," Akihiko put in his agreement.

"Is everyone in agreement?" Mitsuru looked at everyone. All of them agreed. "Yukari, I can have my maid Kaede take care of Kokoro while we are gone."

Yukari shook her head, "I want Kokoro to meet her. But if it's dangerous…" She was conflicted.

"Once the danger has passed I can send for them to bring Kokoro to us," Mitsuru smiled.

"Alright," Yukari nodded. She trusted Mitsuru probably more than anyone. Maybe that would be considered weird because of how much she distrusted Mitsuru at the beginning. Minato had pointed out the obvious to her, _"It isn't that you distrust or even dislike Kirijo-senpai. You were just looking for someone to blame for what happened to your Father. And that isn't right."_ Of course she got mad at him for saying that so directly. But deep down he had been right and that was why it had hurt her so much. All that time had passed and she had never really gotten past her Father's death. She felt she was in a similar situation again, except this time she wasn't alone.

"Everyone, gear up for battle. I'll arrange the most direct transportation I can. And tonight we'll investigate and find Takahashi," Mitsuru delved out the order and everyone nodded.

Looks like Minato was right. Even though the world had been saved, that didn't mean that Shadows had disappeared. They were basically a reflection of humanity's darker emotions, so they would always exist. She was going to be fighting again. And oddly enough she felt at ease with this.

After the others had disappeared one of Mitsuru's maids appeared.

"Kaede-san, please take good care of my Kokoro," Yukari said with a smile.

"I will, Yukari-sama. Also Fuuka-sama has returned your journal to your room," Kaede said as she bowed.

Yukari got to her feet and moved over to Kaede and handed over Kokoro, "I leave my daughter in your care."

"I shall not betray this trust, Yukari-sama," Kaede spoke formally but Yukari could see the gentleness in her eyes. Mitsuru's maids were handpicked and so Yukari knew she could trust her because she trusted Mitsuru's judgment.

"I know," Yukari gave a final kiss on Kokoro's forehead. "Mommy will see you soon. She's going to go find your aunt." She turned and began heading towards her room. "Looks like I'll be going into battle again. I hope you're watching over me, Minato. I'm going to save your sister."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Not too much for me to say here. Some huge reveals in this chapter. One, Minato and Yukari had a child. In the time span that it happens, it is actually very feasible. The Answer happens only about a month after his death, and well later on in the fan fiction the timeline of all of it is more laid out as you learn more about everything. And yes, Hamuko/Minako is entering the story very soon, and she will be the only other viewpoint character that I use. Also from here on out there is just as much plot going on in present day as there is in the past.**

 **I hope some people were marginally surprised by this development. Either way I really like this chapter because most of it involved more original scenes. And still sneaking it in timeline wise to not interrupt Minato's Social Link work. Well that isn't as much of a problem because real life is a bit less restricting than a games framework.**

 **Next Chapter, first half of Yakushima. And set up for Hamuko's entrance to the story. See you tomorrow with Chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Tension

**CHAPTER 8 / Tension**

 _February 14_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _There are some humorous incidents that happen around the dorm since no one seems to remember anything. Even though everyone's minds can't figure out the connections, everyone's heart remembers. So we get a lot of odd reactions around the dorm. Like the time I had made milkshakes for everyone and gave them all their favorite flavors. The look of confusion on Mitsuru's face was classic. I could just see her thinking, "How could you possibly know?" Akihiko's was easily as confused. Oh man, I laughed so hard when I finally excused myself and went up to my room. Now that I think about it I'm sure Akihiko and Mitsuru would get pissed if they thought I was taken advantage of the fact that I remembered everything and they didn't._

 _Still, maybe I did with you too. I mean without memories of the Dark Hour you had forgotten a lot of the things that had brought us closer together. Yet you don't question the feelings you have for me. Just the other day you said those words to me again. We stopped to eat at Wild Duck like we had numerous times before. And as we ate you just said it so easily. "I love you, Minato." There was no hesitation or second guessing. Sure you blushed a bit after realizing where you had said it but you didn't question it. And you were confused when I had said the same to you. Because the circumstances were tied closer to the existence of the Dark Hour than maybe we both cared to admit. The struggles we face were no doubt a huge contribution to us becoming what we are now. Still...  
_

 _Just how much do you love me, Yukari? I know it is an unfair question. And one I'm not sure I want to know. Especially since I won't be here for you much longer. I love you so much._

 _Our time is short, but I will cherish every moment we have together. I only hope that you will be look back at our time together and smile and that it won't be a source of pain. You're the strongest girl I know. I hope you know that._

 _Love Always,_

 _Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **July 20** **th** **, 2009 / Daytime**

Junpei goes charging forward and stands on the beach with an energetic air about him. Minato had no idea how he was going to keep up with him if this continued as it was. He had a horrible time trying to sleep the last night and then they got up really early in order to catch the train to head to the port. Then they were on a boat for quite a while. At the very least Minato had managed to fall asleep amidst the others excitement and conversations as the boat carried them to their destination. It didn't feel long enough though and had been awakened by Junpei's declaration that they had arrived.

Then Yukari had commented how Minato could sleep just about anywhere and through anything. He just shrugged and gathered up his things as they had arrived. It hadn't been that long since they arrived but here they were heading onto the beach. Akihiko and Minato strolled up behind Junpei. Junpei quickly turned back to them.

"Ahh…Got my sandals on…Giving my feet a chance to breath…Yup! Summer's here," Junpei grinned. Minato had to hand it to him though. At least he knew how to enjoy himself.

"Don't use your energy up all at once," Minato yawned as he stretched out his arms.

"Dude, how could you sleep on that boat?" he asked.

"I'm used to it. One of my foster parents was a fisherman. He took me out every day during the summer one year," Minato diverted his gaze over to Akihiko who looked like he was searching for something in the water. Honestly that summer with his Foster Father on the boat every day had been easily the best summer he ever had. It was him, the boat, the open sea and on occasion a few good books. Considering right now he had Shadows and the Dark Hour to contend with...he was pretty sure this summer would be busy...but probably not better than what he remembered with his Foster Father.

"Darn. There's nothing out there I can use as a marker. Too bad, I was looking for a good swim." Akihiko was genuinely disappointed.

Now that Minato thought about it, it would be a good idea to get in some exercise considering it been two weeks since they had gone to Tartarus or had club activities. "We'll have to figure something out. But we should start slow; it's been some time since we last exerted ourselves." Either way it was a good idea to do something physically demanding.

"You guys must be joking. We came all the way to the beach and you guys want to train?" Junpei gave them both a look. Akihiko and Minato shared a glance before looking back at Junpei.

"What's wrong with that? You got a better idea?" Akihiko said.

"Damn right, I do. It's summertime at the beach. I've got the perfect activity," Junpei had the stupidest grin on his face. His gaze moves over and his eyes get big for a moment which causes Akihiko and Minato to look over as well.

Yukari is standing there in her swimsuit. A two-piece and one that she had tried on previously with Minato with her. He had learned from Fuuka that the two of them had gone swimsuit shopping after the last day of finals. The swimsuit was pink, but it wasn't bright or flashy like that yellow one she had tried on. This one was more of a subdued color but at the same time distinct. She looked absolutely stunning in it. Her hair flowed freely and she wore a pair of sunglasses and was carrying her towel as well. Minato had seen her already in the swimsuit but even still he found it hard not to look at her from head to toe. Oh boy it was going to be a rough day.

"Say hello to contestant number one, Takeba Yukari! As you can see, she's chosen a bold design. Quite unexpected. It takes a lot of confidence to pull off a swimsuit like that," Junpei announced in a mock tone. Minato was now fully aware that Junpei was gawking at Yukari and he was not okay with that.

Yukari noticed them and started to walk over, giving a suspicious look at Junpei. Minato noticed as Junpei avoided her gaze taking too much effort to look innocent. Fuuka wasn't too far behind Yukari. It was going to be one of those days wasn't it?

"Next up is contestant number two, Yamagishi Fuuka!" Junpei paused for a moment. "Wow, Fuuka-san, I had no idea you were so…I mean you should wear a swimsuit more often."

Fuuka turned a bright red and hid behind Yukari.

"Oh come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Junpei laughed. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Cut it out Junpei," Minato muttered and no longer amused by Junpei's antics. "I am not helping if you piss the girls off."

"And stop that creepy laugh while you're at it, you perv," Yukari added.

Junpei ignored them both, "And here comes our final contestant." For some reason everyone turned and looked at Mitsuru as she stepped out onto the beach. Minato groaned and instead turned away, heading out towards the water instead of staying to listen to the rest of the conversation. He stopped for a moment and simply looked out to the sea.

The two girls had apparently started complimenting Mitsuru about her skin…or something. Minato was through listening as he wanted to take a moment to just enjoy the scenery and feel of being on the beach. Being out of the city, and in the sun filled skies of Yakushima. The breeze and fresh air was distinctly different than how it was back at Tatsumi Port Island. An important difference. His peace was broken when Junpei appeared next to him.

"So which one is your type?" Junpei asked with his stupid grin. He could appreciate Junpei enjoying himself, but it was starting to get in the way of his own.

"That's a dangerous question," Minato muttered. It was for many reasons...because up to this point he had avoided admitting anything to himself out loud, although the answer came to his mind immediately.

"Ah, come on man. Get into the spirit of things," he nudged him. It was obvious he wasn't going to drop this subject.

"Fine, it's Takeba," Minato gave up. A part of him hoping that it meant he could have a bit of breathing room.

"Just as I thought," Junpei stepped forward towards the water. "Man, this is great. I'm in heaven! How 'bout a swim?"

Before he could answer Junpei had charged off and into the water. Minato sighed and took another step. Then something happened that caused every alarm in his body to go crazy, as if he was in danger. Instinctively he turned and looked off into the distance. What was it? What could cause him to react like that? But after a moment his nerves settled and the sensation that had come over him went away. He wasn't even sure what could cause him to react this way.

"Everything alright?" Yukari appeared next to him. And somehow her presence made the unease he had just experienced drift away when he looked at her.

"Oh Takeba I…" he stopped noting the look in her face. She had said before that she would get irritated if he went back to calling her last name. So he quickly corrected himself, "I mean Yukari-san."

She smiled, "You seem a little jumpy." That was certainly one way he thought of it...but still...

"Yeah, I think I'm just tired," he said averting his eyes briefly to the nearby trees but then back to Yukari. No point in bringing up unease on just a momentary feeling.

"Well you can't sleep now, we just came down to the beach. Let's go for a swim. If we don't we may never hear the end of it from Junpei-kun," she giggled. "You'll come with me right?"

He nodded, and before he knew it Yukari had grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the water. Minato laughed as he took the lead and then the both of them jumped into the water and went under its surface and then quickly came back up.

"Whoa, it's cold!" Junpei yelled not too far from them while he was laughing.

"It isn't that bad," Yukari said smiling at Minato. Under the water, Yukari was still holding Minato's hand. The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by quickly after that. Minato and Yukari pretty much stayed together and swam for a good portion of the day before they all went in for lunch. He wasn't even sure how long they had been out there, but it was relaxing and fun to be able to spend time with Yukari and not have to think about the Dark Hour, Shadows or Persona.

"Darn, I think I might have a sun burn I didn't think to put on any sunscreen," Yukari muttered as she looked down at her body while they sat on the patio of the resort. The others were inside still eating lunch but Minato and Yukari had finished a bit early and wound up in their current location. Minato had been more or less led around by Yukari since this morning, but he was okay with that. It was a nice change of pace to see her like this...confident, happy, and an amazing smile.

"We're you wanting to go back down after lunch?" Minato asked, avoiding from asking his split second question of how he could put sunscreen on her if she wanted. He wouldn't be able to avoid thinking about putting his hands on her skin and...okay this train of thought needed to be derailed.

"Yeah, we should try and play some volleyball or something. But I think I'll definitely need some sun screen first. Wait here while I'll go get some." Yukari quickly disappeared and Minato did his best not to look back and watch her as she left.

What was he doing? It wasn't like he hadn't been aware of his attraction to Yukari, but ever since he went out shopping with her…She was the only thing that seemed to be occupying his mind. And that wasn't right. He had to keep his distance, didn't he? Being in a relationship with any girl was a bad idea at this point. His Social Links were directly linked with his ties to other people. Having a girlfriend could make things more drastically complicated than it needed to be. Plus trying to explain why he hung out with so many people and…well it was just a laundry list of things that would have to be addressed and he was sure it wouldn't be worth the effort. And it wasn't like she was attracted to him that way...right?

Naturally he realized that he was coming up with way too many excuses. It was obvious even more so than it had been before. He was falling for Yukari more and more all the time. But he was worried about the complications that could come from it. Was allowing himself to feel this way capable of turning it into a hindrance? Could he have a relationship on top of everything else that was going on.

Amidst his thoughts was when Yukari returned. She entered with a giggle, "And here I thought I would find you asleep."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Minato lied. He wasn't about to say that he was wide awake thanks to her and the fact that they had spent most of the day together. He couldn't help but think about her because of it...probably too much.

"Hey, Fuuka looked busy so…would you put some suntan lotion on my back? It's the only spot I can't reach so…" Yukari asked her face going red. Minato felt his own do the same though, this was not going to help his thought process. He needed to focus, get his calm back.

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind," Minato said as calmly as he could. Which actually wasn't that hard for some reason. Part of it was that despite how much his heart rate seemed to climb around her, he also felt comfortable and relaxed and something about her also eased his mind.

"Please," she smiled and handed him the suntan lotion. She then moved over to the bench that was on the patio and laid face down on it. Minato pulled a chair over and opened the lotion and put some in his hand. Not wanting to make it awkward he wasted no time on beginning to apply it on her back. He did so thoroughly and quickly. He applied it from the back of her shoulders down to her lower back. He was about to cap the lotion but a hand stopped him. "Minato-kun, don't forget to get the spot under my strap."

Well...he forced his mind not to read more into her words and focused himself. He said nothing and did as she asked. Minato had considered doing so before, it wasn't that big of a deal. It didn't help the fact that his face was getting red as he did so. He quickly finished and then capped the suntan lotion. "All done," he commented and Yukari sat up. He tried not to think about the fact he had just put his hands on her back, or the fact that he had an increased desire to touch her again. Oh man, he should have refused her.

"Thanks, Minato-kun. You ready for more fun in the sun?" She smiled and her eyes seemingly betraying nothing of her own feelings at the moment. Either that or Minato was beyond the point to appropriately judge such things.

"Yeah, I'll see if the others want to head back down and hunt us down a volleyball," Minato averted his eyes from her. Was she making fun of him or something? He didn't know what had gotten in to her but she had been acting odd ever since…his mind went blank. The Shadow. Ever since the full moon and at the hotel her attitude had changed towards him. What did that even mean? He shook his head and headed inside. It didn't matter; he couldn't involve himself in a relationship no matter who it was. It wasn't anything personal; he just couldn't risk it for his own sake. But the more he told himself this...the less he was beginning to believe it.

There would be no way he could forgive himself if a social link had developed. Then he would feel guilt over any development in a relationship. The more his links developed and grew, the more he wondered if he actually cared for them or not. Or if he was just leading them along for the power it gave him. He didn't want that to happen. Not with Yukari. Not to the only girl he felt he could trust. Not to the only girl that he couldn't help but slowly fall in love with. And if it did happen, he would have no choice but to move forward.

The power he had was seemingly unnatural compared to the rest of SEES. He could use multiple Persona and fuse and create new ones with even more power based on his social links. He had access to a place called the Velvet Room that had two otherworldly individuals that were there to assist him. He could only imagine that he had it for a reason...that there was something he would have to use that power for. So he couldn't afford to not develop it because of his conscious. If it became something that would only be possible with his power...then he needed to be prepared. But he didn't want to be a liar...he didn't want to deceive his friends...and especially not his significant other.

He knew he was falling for Yukari...he knew something was going to happen between them at some point...but...what should he do when it happened?

* * *

 **July 20** **th** **, 2009 / Evening**

"Let me introduce myself. I am Kirijo Takeharu, Mitsru's Father and current Head of the Kirijo group," he gave them all a quick bow before sitting down. "From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version."

Minato gave a short yawn as he leaned up against the wall one the other side of the couch. He wasn't surprised by this outcome. In the end it wasn't that this information was hidden, it was just sensitive and a hard part of the past. However, it was something that all of SEES needed to know.

"We adults are to blame," Takeharu's words brought Minato's ears back to focusing on what was going on. "If I could've atoned with my life, I would have done so. Now, I have no choice but to rely on all of you. What my Father wanted to create with those monsters' power…Was a time manipulation device."

"That's what he was trying to do?" Mitsuru seemed surprised.

Minato felt somewhat amused. It made total sense. After all as a result of the accident it had created the Dark Hour. A time that technically did _not_ exist. And Mitsuru had already mentioned before that Shadows had a power over time and space. Yet Minato also knew there was a power beyond that. No one ever seemed to notice he was gone when he ventured into the Velvet Room to fuse new persona's or seek guidance from Elizabeth and Igor. And if no one noticed how he had actually been gone for twenty minutes that meant that the Velvet Room was not affected by time. He frowned for a moment. If the Velvet Room's residents were affected by time differently…then how was Igor so damn old?

"Imagine if you could control the flow of time…eliminate unwanted events before they occur. With such a device, you could shape the future to your liking," Takeharu stated.

"Damn, that's insane," Junpei commented.

The only thing that bothered Minato was that it was obvious that the existence of Shadow pre-dated even before the Kirijo Group. That could mean several things, although it wasn't really relevant to the current discussion. However, it meant that the origin of Shadows was probably more complicated than what they knew.

"However, under my Fathers direction, the research began to stray from its original goal. In his later years, he seemed to only have nihilism in his heart. Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted in his struggle to break free from that…it's only natural that you'd want to know the truth. And it is my duty to tell you," Takeharu reached down and pressed a button on a remote. The screen projector that he had set up turned on and began playing a video. Minato suddenly had a bad feeling in his chest.

"What's this?" Akihiko was the one to break the silence as images began to flash on the screen.

"This is the only existing footage of the accident, recorded by a scientist that was at the scene," Takeharu spoke simply.

"I pray that this recording reaches safe hands…"

"That voice…" Yukari muttered. If Minato had been anywhere else but where he was standing he might not have heard her. But he also took careful note of what was being said.

"My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never been conceived…I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster. But if I hadn't, the whole world would have paid the price." The scientist said. Minato noticed that Yukari was tense…and her eyes were unfocused. He felt his body screaming in alarm.

"Please, listen carefully," the scientist pleaded. "The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them!" Minato felt something wrong, but the video continued. "I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by the promise of success…And so I didn't raise any objectives. It is all my fault."

Yukari stood, "Dad."

Minato felt immediate discomfort. Yukari's Father was responsible for the Dark Hour? No that was idiotic…ridiculous. A man who was so loved by his little girl would never let something that dangerous reach that stage. And no one scientist can achieve that kind of result all on his own. Regardless of what this video said, the facts did not add up. Mitsuru's Father turned off the projector. No, none of this was right...and this was not going to end well.

"His name was Takeba Eiichiro. He was the head researcher at the time, and a very talented man. But, we are the ones responsible. We pushed him to continue his research. The Kirijo Group is to blame for his death." Takeharu spoke solemnly and hung his head. No, that didn't seem right either...there had to be more to this.

"I…I can't believe it," Mitsuru breathed. Even Mitsuru hadn't seen this? Minato wondered why this was coming out now...

"So, that means…my Dad caused it all?" Yukari was shaking but slowly got to her feet, her eyes looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with all of them. Minato could feel the build up coming. She didn't know how to vent what she was feeling. "The Dark Hour, Tartarus…the people who died in that incident…it was all his fault?"

"Y-you okay?" Akihiko obviously wanted to be reassuring but Minato knew better. This was the boiling point; there was only one way it would go if you pushed her now. But Minato saw the change in Yukari's eyes, it was too late to calm her down.

"So, that's why you were hiding this? Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it?!" Yukari yelled at the top of her lungs. Most of them flinched as if they had all been slapped. Minato however felt angry himself and instead thought that Yukari had more than earned to yell out her frustrations. He also knew that anything said would only make Yukari angrier. She needed to vent, to let out all of what she was feeling. Keeping it pent up would only do more harm, so Minato said and did nothing in response.

"No, Takeba, I…"

"I don't want your pity!" Yukari screamed and then ran off. A door was slammed and a vase fell to the ground and shattered as a result. No one moved or spoke for what seemed like forever. Minato's eyes went to the door as he considered what actions he should take.

"Um…should someone go after her?" Fuuka softly asked. Minato wasn't sure if that was the correct course of action.

"Arisato, will you go?" Mitsuru kept her gaze at the ground. It looked like she too felt like escaping. If anything Minato knew it would be better for him to go than the others, because something about that video rubbed him the wrong way, but he doubted he would be able to get a copy of it from Mitsuru's Father. Still, he couldn't trust a video...videos were easily manipulated, especially an old one where the static and abrupt changes could be blamed for being old, or apart of the damage from the fire.

"I'll go but not because you asked," Minato said as he moved from his spot from the wall. It would give him time to think, and he would be able to get Yukari to vent without having to worry about anything she said getting to someone else. And plus...he was really worried about her. "Takeharu-sama, thank you for telling us the whole truth. However, do not take it as a personal offense if I tell you that I don't believe a fucking word of it."

He nodded, "I understand your distrust. Thank you."

Minato took off out the same door Yukari had left before the others could comment on what he had said. He headed off to the only place he could think of. The spot on the beach they had spent most of the day at. His hurried pace turned into a jog and then faster into a full out sprint. He felt relieved when the image of Yukari came into view.

He came to a stop and slowly walked up beside her. She was looking out into the ocean and traces of tears on her cheeks. Minato said nothing and just stood next to her and looking out into the sea with her. He knew that anything he said couldn't possibly make her feel better. So just being near her was probably the best he could do for her. After a while, Yukari decided to speak.

"I believed in him so long. This is too much," she shook her head. "Remember what I told you when you were in the hospital? How my Dad died when I was little? You understand now, right? He died in that incident. Nobody knew the truth and there were all sorts of rumors. Because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my Mom. We even had to move a few times."

Minato said nothing. Yukari needed to talk, so he would listen.

"But all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot, and I believed he'd never do anything wrong. I haven't told anyone this before but…I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago…it cracked me up because, even though it said 'to my family,' it was pretty much all about me. It only made me believe in him more. When I found I had a special power…I thought it was fate. I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group, I might find out what really happened. That's why I agreed to fight using my Persona. But as it turns out, it was all for nothing."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell how badly Yukari wanted to cry. Minato disagreed with her on many points, but she continued to talk. If anything that letter only reaffirmed Minato's own belief that the video they saw couldn't be trusted. But it was hardly proof he would need to convince the others.

"Why does reality have to be so harsh? I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get? Maybe, I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai. I mean, why my father instead of hers?" She gave a chuckle, but one that just was full of self-loathing. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

No, that was a natural thought most people had. It is a knee jerk reaction that anyone would have. It was a question everyone had...'Why me?' She looked at him...wanting him to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say. So he kept it simple. "Don't blame yourself," he said simply, but like he had thought she took it and lashed out at him.

"Well aren't you Mr. Perfect. Nothing ever fazes you. And now, you've got the nerve to try and tell me how to feel? You think you know me? You don't know anything!" Yukari yelled at him except that was the last straw. He tried to be comforting but apparently that wasn't what she needed. And Minato couldn't stop his temper from lashing out in response.

"Alright that is enough!" Minato's voice came out like a growl that instantly had Yukari recoiling. "You think I don't know how it feels to have your whole world destroyed? Do you think you're the only one that feels like the world decided to take a giant piss on you? I've been shoved family to family like some unwanted piece of garbage for the last ten fucking years of my life, in case you've forgotten!"

She shrunk back at his voice. She hung her head a bit and looked away.

"I'm not perfect, and how the hell can you say nothing ever fazes me when you know what I'm like when I get angry," Minato muttered trying to calm himself. "I know its not me you're angry at."

Yukari stepped towards him and grabbed his shirt, burying her face in his chest. Tears falling down her face, "I'm sorry, Minato-kun…I'm sorry. My head is a mess…I'm so afraid. I don't know what to do. I'm totally lost…what should I do? What should I do?" Her frustration quickly turned to cries and she lost her strength to stand and fell towards Minato. He caught and held her as the two fell to their knees and she cried against him. She continued to apologize to him again and again.

He let her cry for a while longer before he spoke again in a hushed tone. "Who said you had to stop believing in him?"

"What?" Yukari blinked and pulled back a bit.

"Why should you stop believing in him? Because of something in a ten year old video?" Minato wanted to drive this point home because something really bothered him about that video. What it said and what he imagined was said in the video contradicted each other. The video made it seem like it was an accident...but no one sends a letter to not be received for ten years by coincidence. No...whatever had happened...her Father had been responsible...that much was for sure...but his motivations and reasoning for doing so...that was the real question...and a fact that they didn't know.

"He said that…"

"No that video said that," Minato corrected.

"I don't know what you're trying to get at," Yukari said as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

No, Minato couldn't bring up his suspicions right now with Yukari as she was. Later when she had gotten a better hold on herself. That would be the time he would tell her. "Look, no one knows their Father better than his children, right? Besides, it really wasn't his fault."

"How can you say that, after what we just saw in there?" she said that but wanted so much to believe Minato, he could see it in her eyes. She wanted him to be right.

"You said you're Father sent you a letter, intending for you to get it in ten years. That meant he understood whatever he was about to do was going to be dangerous, and obviously going against the will of the Kirijo Group. But I doubt it said anything that gave you doubts about your Father. No one sends something like that if he felt guilty about something. No, I know that he felt he was doing was the right thing, and I bet the only regret he would have is not being able to see his little girl again," Minato could feel his cheeks warm up as he said it, but did not look away from her. "You're Father loved you. No way would he ever do something that would put you in jeopardy. I don't believe that for a second."

"You really do believe that…don't you," Yukari whispered.

"Why would I lie to you about something like this?" Minato whispered back.

"I'm just not used to this," she admitted.

"Neither am I," Minato looked away from her. "But you're the only one I trust."

"Stop that," her hand came up and took his chin, making him look at her again. Her words came out softly, "Keep this up and I might fall for you."

"You know that's not why I came out here," he replied, both of their tones still at a whisper.

"You were worried about me?" she breathed.

"I always worry about you," he said honestly. "And I wasn't about to let one of them come after you."

"You really don't trust them do you?" she shook her head. "How come?"

"You'll have to ask me again once you know me better," he teased.

"Oh so the answer comes with strings attached," she giggled.

"No it comes with prerequisites before I'll answer," he laughed.

"So how do I go about getting to this answer?" Yukari whispered as she pulled on Minato's shirt, forcing him closer to her.

"That all depends on you," Minato was sure that the tension between them was hitting critical levels.

Yukari was the first to cave and pulled him to her. Their lips met, this time under their own volition. As if the opening of a dam had occurred the two eagerly kissed each other. Minato wasn't sure how exactly this had happened, but there was no going back. Yukari seemed to be driven by some primal need for this. Minato was sure the buildup of emotions and consequently the new knowledge of what was on that recording and then their heated discussion had all cultivated to this release of sexual tension. Minato was the first to come to his senses and broke off the kiss. Despite his entire body wanting much, much more.

"Yukari-san, I know a lot of things happened. Please think about this some more. I wouldn't want you to…regret any choices you make," he looked away. Minato needed to separate himself from her, but his body refused to move from next to her.

"Please don't look away, Minato-kun. I don't think I could regret anything I do with you," her voice sounded desperate.

"Hey!" an outsider's voice suddenly interrupted them and Minato and Yukari were quickly on their feet and turned away from each other. It was obvious who it was. Junpei quickly ran up and then started taking in some deep breaths like he had ran all the way down from the resort house. He had no idea what he had just walked in on. "What's taking you so long? Everybody's waiting…" he took in another breath. "It's almost…the Dark Hour, so you should get back."

"Huh?" Yukari seemed dazed for a moment. Minato was too. "Oh yeah, that's right."

Junpei finally caught his breath and looked between Minato and Yukari, obviously noticing that both were looking away from each other. "Did I miss something?"

"I-I almost forgot. It doesn't matter where you are when the Dark Hour comes," Yukari said quickly.

"Well duh," Junpei gave a slight laugh.

"You know, I've been thinking lately. Once you awaken to the power of Persona, you remember everything that happens during the Dark Hour. It's like trading away your innocence. In exchange for power, you can no longer look away from things you don't want to see. So I guess I'm stuck with you guys, huh?" Yukari smiled.

Minato did as well; it was good to have Yukari sounding like her usual self. And she was right about Persona. The only thing was, Minato didn't remember having much good in his life before he had come here and awakened to his Persona. As a matter of fact he felt so much _better_ after he had awakened. It was as if a blind fold had been removed from his eyes and he could finally see for the first time. After all, he first met Yukari when he arrived at the dorm, during the Dark Hour. His life had changed the moment he had seen her. And now it was definitely going to change again with what had just happened.

"Dude, don't daze out, we have to get back before midnight," Junpei nudged him.

"Right," Minato nodded as he watched Yukari and Junpei heading back up towards the resort. He took a few steps but then his whole body came to alarm. "This feeling again?" He looked all around his surroundings. He was damn sure he knew what this feeling was. Somebody was watching him. But then just as sudden as it had happened the feeling was gone. "Maybe I am just tired…" he muttered as he turned and headed back towards the resort.

* * *

 **March 9** **th** **, 2011 / Late Evening**

It was already late. Yukari flipped open her cell phone. It was 11:45…only fifteen minutes until midnight. The limousine stopped as they had finally arrived. Yukari placed the journal down. Smiling to herself. Maybe she had taken it too far back then. Her emotions and thoughts were such a mess that maybe all she had been doing was taking comfort in a more simplistic way. Her body had not forgotten the way it had felt to kiss him the first time, even though she had done her best to forget the circumstances around it. No after that second time she couldn't get either of the kisses they had shared up to that point out of her head. She remembered the next couple days after that night being particularly agonizing for her. She spent most of her time completely denying what she had done, and that she absolutely could not have feelings for Minato.

Her body had completely disagreed with that. Her body always reacted whenever he entered a room. Her eyes were drawn to him, and she couldn't help but notice all the little things he did. Before long she had started to seek him out. Funny how Aigis had shown up the very next day and Yukari had her first taste of jealousy. It was strange how things worked.

"Oh man, this was awesome," Junpei said as he got out of the limousine. Everyone all piled out and onto the sidewalk.

Yukari looked around. The street was horribly lit. The limousine was under one of the only functioning street lights and the gate behind them was boarded up and vandalized with graffiti and various posters. The gate had recently been damaged and part of it was lying on the ground. She moved and looked through the opening and up the path. Only the outline of the building could be seen. This must have been the abandoned hospital

Turning back to the others she reached down and pulled her evoker free from its holster. It had been quite a long time since she had last summoned her Persona. So it felt odd and nostalgic to be holding it again. Meanwhile, Mitsuru had opened the trunk of the limousine and showed that several weapons were inside. She holstered the evoker before moving over to Mitsuru.

"These were all I could manage to pull together on such short notice," she apologized.

Yukari grabbed a compact bow, which only took a couple seconds to unfold it and lock it into place. Then she took a moment to test the strings pressure and adjusted it to her liking. She slung over a quiver of arrows over her shoulder and tested her reach to the arrows. "Alright, I'm set."

"Same here," Ken added. Soon came confirmations from everyone and all stood in front of the gate. Mitsuru gave them in addition varied flashlights. Yukari took one that easily clipped onto her pink cardigan sweater and then one for her to hold.

"Man, it feels like were some kind of elite squad," Junpei grinned.

"Well, there isn't really a group geared to handle Shadows like we are," Akihiko grinned.

"Alright let's establish a base at the lobby area of the hospital. After that we'll coordinate how we'll explore the building," Mitsuru pressed them all forward.

While Yukari wasn't exactly the bravest of the group, she was certainly going to press forward. Especially since Minato's sister could conceivably be inside somewhere. But there was no telling if they would find anything or not. Still she was going to find out one way or another.

As they approached the front entrance of the abandoned hospital they noticed that actually the only thing keeping people out was the large fence that surrounded the property. And other than the overgrowth that had really only just started it didn't look like this place had been closed for that long. But that could just be because of the lack of light and Yukari wasn't exactly an expert on the matter. Most of the windows were either boarded up or broken.

Yukari shined her flash light on the entrance as they approached it. One of the doors was broken off and lying on the ground. The other door was somehow seemingly undamaged. Akihiko took the lead and went in first. Yukari lingered and looked at the old sign next to the door. She reached up and moved some of the over growth from the sign. "Inoto KGR Hospital…" she breathed.

"Kirijo Group Research," Mitsuru said from next to her in a clearly disappointed tone. "This must be the location of where all the experiments took place."

"It's odd that they would just completely abandon this place," Yukari said as the others walked by her and Mitsuru.

"More than likely they had intended to box up and store the equipment and research inside. I read some reports that some local problems ceased that from happening. The Kirijo Group ended up building the newer hospital as a way of making up for closing this one. I'm guessing this facility was more or less forgotten about after time had passed. Whatever they left here might be the cause of this whole situation," Mitsuru elaborated. "There is a lot I'm still finding out about the Kirijo Group from back in my Grandfather's time."

Mitsuru and Yukari joined the others inside and saw as Junpei and Ken were setting up one of the mobile construction lights that had been in the back of the trunk. Akihiko had set one up as well. Fuuka and Aigis sat up the last one in one of the other corners. Soon the lobby area was lit up as bright as could be. They all stood in the middle of the room.

"Alright, Yamagishi can coordinate us from here. We'll split up into two groups. Yukari, Iori and I will make up one group. Akihiko, Aigis and Amada will make up the other. If anything happens, report it to Yamagishi immediately," Mitsuru quickly said.

Yukari noticed a clock on the wall. For some reason…it was still working. It was about to be…

A familiar feeling swept over all of them, as everything changed. And all of them quickly looked around, and then back to each other. The green hue and change of the surroundings made it obvious what this was.

"The Dark Hour? But how?" Junpei yelled.

"How is this possible?" Fuuka breathed.

"I get it. Now it makes sense," Yukari said.

"Wait, what makes sense?" Ken asked.

"Minato once said that he heard that a Kirijo Group scientist had found a way to enter the Dark Hour without the need of a Persona. That was how Ikusuki and the others had been able to function in the Dark Hour. Except he always found those facts odd because it was too much of a risk. There was no way they could know what would happen when the succeeded. Maybe they would be targeted by Shadows right after they find a way into it. But what if they had a way to test it before hand?" Yukari looked over to Mitsuru.

"You mean…" Mitsuru's eyes got bigger as she realized what it meant.

"That's right. A pseudo Dark Hour. It mimics its effects and for all intents and purposes is indistinguishable from the real thing. But it would only have a limited range of effect, unlike the real Dark Hour. That was what Minato theorized in the journal. He suspected that there was more research somewhere related to it. He even thought it was possible that it might have been in line with what Mitsuru's Grandfathers original research had led to. Not its end goal but the fact that the Dark Hour happens in a different time all together would have definitely caused merit to go into further," Yukari explained what Minato had written rather elaborately about in one of his journal entries.

"No doubt my Grandfather would have divided that research off to another facility and team," Mitsuru shook her head. "That means there is a good chance that the missing people are somewhere inside. They may have been trapped in the Dark Hour this whole time."

Fuuka stepped away from the others and summoned her Persona. "I sense…Shadows but also…people. There is a group of three of them. They're moving up on the fourth floor. I can't get a clear sense of them but it feels familiar."

"We should hurry," Yukari felt urgency in her body. No this feeling came from her Persona, Isis.

"If we're correct then something must be causing the appearance of the Dark Hour. Keep the teams as they were. We'll rescue the others. Akihiko, try and find the source," Mitsuru quickly tied her sheathe to her waist for her rapier. Yukari did a final check on her bow but was definitely ready.

"Let's move it, senpai," Junpei indicated he was ready.

Yukari took a moment and pulled the necklace out from under her shirt. The charm that Minato had given to her so long ago came into view. Within the charm was actually pieces of a broken chain that had been a memento of Minato's mother. It was Yukari's source of good luck and her most prized possession. One day she would give it to her daughter along with all the stories of how great a man her Father had been. But right now she had hope of finding the love of her life's unknown twin sister. While it pained her so much that he would never meet her…there was no way she would make it so that his sister never knew about him.

Just like her brother had, she was experiencing the Dark Hour, even if it was a fake one. Yukari couldn't help but wonder on what Hamuko was like.

She shook off her thoughts. Right now she needed to focus. It had been too long since she had last been in a fight. And there was no telling what they could face. She steeled her resolved and headed out to find Minato's sister.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Majority of this focuses on the first day of Yakushima and you'll notice some pretty big changes in the interactions between Minato and Yukari. Obviously this is a huge plot point in not only Persona 3 but also Minato and Yukari's relationship. Even the game itself supports it because you can't do anything with Yukari until after this point in the story. But things are going to be different in this fan fiction, obviously. Considering what I have happen here is a pretty big departure in terms of their relationship.**

 **Hamuko/Minako will be entering the story next chapter and you will see present day events will start to have larger sections and relevance to the overall story. More mysteries are coming about the Arisato line and what really happened during the incident. I'm here to tackle the questions that the game merely skimmed over. And part of the main reason I wrote this was because there was just so many more questions that I didn't feel were answered. I hope you'll all enjoy it. See you tomorrow with Chapter 9.**

 **Thanks for everyone that has taken time to review! It really does keep my motivation up to make sure I get a chapter up every day. So please make sure to read, review and maybe spread the word if you are so inclined.**

 **OhtaSuzuke Trust me I am pretty big FeMCxShinji fan myself. But it doesn't work for this story...the sequel...is a bit different in that regard...haha. But one story at a time.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Lost Sister

**CHAPTER 9 / Lost Sister**

 _February 15_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _As I write about the events that happened over the last year I can't help but see all the tiny things I should have noticed the first time around. Or maybe its that I should have been more outspoken about the things that I didn't agree with. Too many times I let things boil up until I blew up. And I realize now that it was the worst way for me to deal with most of those situations. I never knew what I was doing. I had no way of knowing if my choices were the correct one, but often it felt like it was the only choice I had to make._

 _I know that there were many times that I wanted to give up on hope. I couldn't find my inspiration like the others could. And if I hadn't made so many good friends in the course of that year, I don't think I would have ever found it._

 _I hated my life, you know. My parents died and no one from my family came to claim me. Instead I was lost in a system that didn't care about the end result as long as the child was adequately taken care of. There was no drive for me in my life. No reason for me to feel like I should try harder or strive towards a goal. My life had been about just existing for the simple fact that I was my parents' child. My parents died and I would survive for them. That was probably my only redeeming thought before I arrived in Tatsumi Port Island. Thankfully my time here has changed me for the better.  
_

 _Do you think they would have been proud of me? Their boy went on to save the world…and will now go on and continue to save it for the rest of eternity. I wonder if they'll understand what happened to me in wherever you go when you die. And me…I wonder if I'm dead. Does becoming the seal mean I'm dead? Or am I just separated from my body? Will my body die? Or will it be like I went to sleep and never woke up? I wonder what the doctors will say.  
_

 _No, I don't want to think about it. It makes me feel cold and empty inside when I know I'm not. When I know that I'm leaving you behind...but I already made my choice. And I don't regret that choice.  
_

 _Yukari, you fill me with warmth and love. Things I have never had before in my life. And I know that it is worth protecting with my life. So I can never regret my decision, but that doesn't mean I'm looking forward to having to fulfill it._

 _I'm holding on till graduation day…but it is getting harder and harder every single day. But I will make it till then. I promised everyone. And I promised you. But beyond this…there are no more promises that I can make without having to break them._

 _I'm sorry, Yukari. It looks like in the end I only succeeded in breaking your heart._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **March 9** **th** **, 2011 / Pseudo Dark Hour**

After looking around, it didn't seem that Hamuko had much in the way of options. This room wasn't very defensible, only having a desk that she had flipped on its side as a means of cover. Except that cover wouldn't really help much against those creatures. Luckily they didn't appear to be that smart, but they made up for that with strength and pure tenacity in its pursuit of its prey. They had been able to last the last few hours by repeating the same hit and run type of tactics. It was enough to confuse the creatures but nothing seemed to deter their pursuers. But Hamuko and her friends had no choice but to slow down right now.

She took a moment to take a deep breath and found herself looking into a mirror. At least she had dressed with mobility in mind. She had on white cashmere sweater and short skirt that was orange and white, with the orange being in diamond shape and the white as stripes that separated it. She also had some black leggings and then orange boots. And naturally she had on her favorite orange scarf. Her crimson eyes betrayed a simple truth, she was getting tired...just how long had they been here?

Her usually well groomed dark brown hair was a mess, with only her bobby pins having managed to stay in their usual place. The Roman numeral twenty-two was what her bobby pins were arranged to be. It was her favorite number…although why she couldn't say, no more than she could explain that despite the running and skirmishes with the creatures that the bobby pins were still there. She shook her head and moved to a nearby counter and pulled open a drawer, one of the last places left to check. A mess of different small items were inside, and luckily a few rubber bands. She grabbed a couple and gathered up her long hair which had broken free from her usual hair tie and used the rubber bands to create a simple pony tail so that her hair stayed out of her view.

"Hamuko-chan, what should we do now?"

Hamuko turned towards her raven haired friend and offered a comforting smile, "Don't worry, Saya-chan. I will find a way out for us. How is Akira-san?"

The two girls looked to the brown haired boy that was propped up against the wall. Hamuko's eyes went right to his side where it was soaked with blood. Even though Hamuko and Sayane had patched him up as much as they were able to, it didn't look good. And losing him was not something Hamuko was about to accept.

"I don't think we should move Akira-senpai again," Sayane said in a whisper. Hamuko agreed...but that meant it was time to change the game plan from what they had done so far. First of all they needed to find a better way to patch up Akira.

"Then we'll have to hold him here. You stay with him, Saya-chan," Hamuko said as she walked over to a closet and opened it. There was a metal rod that went across the closet, for hangars obviously. One side looked loose though. Hamuko grabbed one size and yanked on it hard. It came free easier than she thought and it caused her to fall back to the ground forcing her to let go of the bar. The bar landed with a loud crash as the metal hit the wood flooring. Hamuko cursed, so not intending to create noise that could attract their pursuers.

"What are you doing, Hamuko-chan?" Sayane asked but most likely already knew the answer. Still the questions kept her thinking.

"I'll draw them away. With any luck I can find a way to lose them. Once I'm out of sight see if you can salvage any medical supplies in these nearby rooms. Maybe a storage room or something. I'm not giving up on Akira-san," Hamuko got back to her feet and picked up the metal bar. It was only about an inch taller than her…it wasn't ideal but it was very close to the right size for her to use it. She'd have to compensate for it not being the right length. And she very much doubted she would land strong enough hits to do any real damage. But defeating them wasn't the goal...just to get them away long enough for Sayane to get what she needed to fix up Akira. She went to the door and turned back to Sayane.

Sayane thought for a moment and shook her head. "Please be careful. I'll be waiting for you Hamuko-chan."

Hamuko opened the door, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Well...she hoped she would at any rate.

She wasn't sure what she was doing, but as she stepped into the hall way and closed the door behind her, it felt to her that she was making the right choice. Right now all she could do was buy time for Sayane to hopefully get some much needed medicine for Akira. After they got Akira stabilized then they could move on to trying to escape. She took a deep breath as she began to walk down the empty hallway. The creatures that had been following them had a tendency to disappear without any indication as to how to find them. As long as they didn't get to her friends that was fine. But Hamuko didn't want to deal with being ambushed either.

She bit her bottom lip as she made her way down the hall and held the metal bar as if it was her naginata. She stopped and flipped the bar in her hand as she took in her surroundings. They had to be close by. She turned the metal bar again and this time brought it crashing down onto the ground, causing the sound to echo through the hall. Hamuko positioned herself defensively as she looked around the hallway. Then she heard them coming.

At first it sounded like liquid hitting the ground, but then the undeniable sound as if that same liquid was moving across the ground but...it could be heard from almost all around her. For the third time since encountering these creatures she felt a pain in her head.

" _Thou art I and I art thou. I await for thee to open thy eyes and open the door,"_ came the voice from her mind. Hamuko had no idea what to make of it. Her thoughts quickly became focused as the black creatures came into view, seeming to slide across the floor as hands came at her, reaching for her. The first one came from her left, she flipped around and spun the metal pole hard knocking it away and giving Hamuko the room she needed to run. She took off into a dead sprint with the creatures now chasing her. At least for now Sayane and Akira could be safe. But she needed to find a more permanent solution. Without a way to stabilize Akira, he would die. And that was something she couldn't allow...and would never forgive herself if it happened.

She pushed those thoughts aside as she slammed through the door into the stairway and headed up the stairs. More of the creatures joined in the pursuit of her. That didn't matter to her…the more going after her was less that Sayane didn't have to deal with. Hamuko reached the fifth floor of the building, only knowing it was the fifth floor because of the sign she passed as she left the stairwell. Quickly she ran out and into what she could only guess could be the ward section. Here was where a lot of patient rooms were, but the main hallway was incredibly spacious. She could try and take a stand here. If maybe she could kill some of these creatures it would greatly help their situation. Hell, she would settle for just intimidating them.

"It's been a while since I've had a match," Hamuko smiled. Although a normal match in naginatajutsu involved them wearing armor called bogu. She was hardly in her bogu, and wasn't even wielding her naginata. A metal pole was hardly an adequate replacement for a bladed weapon...although a naginata was more akin to a spear that was instead better at slashing than piercing. If she had a real naginata then maybe she would have a chance...if only she had grabbed her...now that she thought about it…she only owned a practice one and another that was just for show anyway. So even if she had grabbed it she still wouldn't have been adequately prepared enough to fight or kill whatever these creatures were.

The creatures seemed to come at her in a wave. She swung in a wide arc, stopping the advance and then flipped around and brought the metal pole down hard onto one of the creatures. Hamuko jumped back to give herself more room as she turned and brought the metal pole around again to hit another creature away. Soon she found herself in a rhythm of advancing and then falling back to regain her distance from her attackers. She avoided attacks and landed some of her own. But without an actual blade these bludgeoning attacks didn't have enough stopping power into them. Hamuko felt she was doing little more than irritating them.

Hamuko was definitely stronger than most girls her age because of her being a practitioner of naginatajutsu but she also knew that she was only going to get overrun eventually. She hoped that Sayane was clear enough to be gathering supplies. She had no way of knowing…Hamuko had to assume the best for now and continue to keep their attention as long as possible.

She used her leverage and hit another as hard as she could and then jumped back. The creature let out a cry and then all of them started to act weird. Instead of charging towards her they began to move towards each other. No, to be more accurate they were devouring each other! Hamuko took a few uneasy steps back as the creatures were steadily turning into one massive form. Why were they doing this? Did she do something to cause this?

"What the hell are these creatures?" Hamuko whispered to herself but quickly shook her head and strengthened her resolve. It didn't matter what it was. "Do whatever you can, it won't help you!" She would hold out as long as she needed to.

The sudden mass of form took shape. Hamuko's resolve shook as it took a step forward. Now it looked more like a human but it was gigantic, it was still colored as if it was a shade, but the face had a bright yellow mask on it. And she could swear she felt its killing intent cover the air around from it. Feeling a change in the air she jumped back as the new creature swung where she had just been and with force enough that it struck the wall behind her and destroyed most of what had been there.

"Get hit and get a hole in my chest…good to know," Hamuko muttered. The creature then turned back to her and began to step forward. "Alright then…let's see how fast you run."

She turned and quickly sprinted down the hallway, holding the metal pole at her side as she did. She looked back and the creature had quickened its pace as well. It was getting even faster, and by that rate he would catch up to her before she even got close to the end of the hall. She did a quick glimpse of her immediate surroundings and saw a change of place that would still offer a good amount of room to move in. The Mess Hall. That would definitely be spacious enough. She refocused herself and made a line for the doors to the Mess Hall. She heard the creature's loud footsteps coming dangerously close. Keeping the pole perpendicular with her body she turned and slid through the door and into the Mess Hall. The large cafeteria area could definitely give her room to move. The creature was too big for the doorway, and came to a full stop trying to get through. It gave her a few moments to catch her breath but she was quickly on her feet and kicking tables and chairs out of the way.

The monster suddenly burst through the wall and made a charge at her. She moved to one side and avoided its huge fist as it went through the wall behind her. Taking advantage of it she flipped around hard and hit it on the back of what she assumed was its knees to force it to fall. But it didn't and the pole essentially bounced back. She hadn't been ready for that. If it had been anything else...even an animal...it would no doubt have buckled by her strike. This creature's reactions were faster than she had imagined and as she jumped back to try and avoid it, his fist came across and hit her. The force was enough to send her into a table and she painfully slid off it and onto the ground, her head hitting the floor. Her vision blurred but she shook it off and quickly got back to her feet. The creature shoved desk to either side of the room as it made its way to her. She had no time to think and jumped back.

Hamuko felt her legs were going weak. One more hit like that might be the last for her. She couldn't go back to Sayane…but she couldn't let this thing kill her. If it did it would go after the others and Sayane was no fighter. If Hamuko died…they all died. She was afraid…she didn't want this to happen. "Saya-chan," she breathed as she stumbled back. She ran into a table behind her. Turning she jumped over the table and then the next…then the next. Again and again as the creature became more visibly irritated by her constant retreat.

Then Hamuko made a mistake. She miscalculated the next tables location, as she couldn't spare the time it took to check its location, and as a result found that she was unbalanced. The creature was there and connected a punch directly to her chest sending her flying back into the wall. Her vision blurred. Had she hit her head again? There was a bad taste in her mouth, was it blood? Was this the place she would die? Alone in this dark place by some inhuman creature? She couldn't...not yet...she had to save Akira and Sayane...she had to get them out of here, it was the only reason she had even come here.

" _You are never alone,"_ said an unfamiliar voice. _"You only need to believe in the power that you have."_

"Power?" Hamuko was confused. Her head was a mess and she had no strength left. She had no power.

 _Thou art I, and I art thou. Look within and you shall find all the strength thy need._ This voice was different than the other. She closed her eyes and then quickly opened them. She could have sworn she had seen a blue butterfly. She got to her feet. "I have to look within?" she repeated those words.

Looking deep inside herself she felt something…what was it? Why did it feel so familiar to her? She looked as her attacker was closing in on her. Then it all seemed to make sense. "My other self…who's been waiting for me to use her power…" a card appeared in front of her floating and spinning.

"Per…" the creature was closing the gap.

"So…" Hamuko grinned and tightened her grip on the metal pole.

"Na!" she spun and swung at the card, shattering it. The creature was suddenly blown back by a force to the other side of the room.

" _I am thou, and thou art I. I am Orpheus, Master of Strings!"_ called the being that had materialized in front of Hamuko. Orpheus had a other worldly beauty to him. And the lyre he had…was that what he'd use to launch the creature back. The creature was beginning to head right back to Hamuko as Orpheus disappeared back into her. She knew instinctively how this worked.

Feeling suddenly rejuvenated she focused her mind as the card came floating down again, "Orpheus!" She yelled and brought the metal pole around to shatter the card once again. Orpheus appeared once more but this time hit the creature with something called an 'Agi' spell. When it hit, Hamuko saw fire which made the creature flinch back and stop dead in its tracks. Apparently it was not a fan of the Agi spell. Good to know. She pushed forward and summoned Orpheus again and hit it with another Agi spell and watched as it stumbled off its feet and onto its back.

Hamuko rushed forward and used the metal pole to vault herself onto it and once again shattered the summoning card to bring forth Orpheus, hitting the creature once more and then came down with force with the metal pole. She felt as if her physical strength had never been like this much before. She stabbed right into the creature and after a moment it simply disappeared. Hamuko was sure that only a moment ago she would not have been able to do such a thing.

"Alright! Score one for Hamuko!" she cheered and twirled the metal pole around in celebration. Then she felt something else. "What's this? Pixie? It's another Persona…" She gasped as she felt the abilities of the new persona. "A healing spell? I have to get back to the others!"

She rushed out of the Mess Hall and back into the hallway. The creatures were coming again. Hamuko didn't stop and ran down the hallway. "Orpheus!" he appeared smashing one under his harp as Hamuko knocked another of the creatures into the wall, both of them disappearing. As she defeated them she felt other persona's joining her. So as she defeated more she gained more and her other persona's would learn new skills. Now she would be able to get Sayane and Akira out of here. She could do it…she could save them.

" _Apsaras_!" She broke the card and a woman in blue appeared and launched a spell of ice. It was called 'bufu.' She wasn't sure how she was able to know this stuff, but it all felt right. And if this power could save her and her friends then she wasn't going to question where it had come from. She cut, smashed and used her spells to get through the creatures as she made her way back down to the fourth floor and back to Sayane and Akira.

She ran down the hall and into the room where her friends were and closed the door behind her. She wasn't sure how many she had defeated on her tear back to the lower level but there was a significant amount less and Hamuko who had no power just minutes ago was starting to feel at home with the Persona's she had gain in such a small amount of time.

"Hamuko-chan!" Sayane ran up and pulled her into a hug. "I was worried that those things had…"

She allowed herself a brief moment of relief to be with Saya-chan again. But she needed to stay focused until they were out of here, so she doubled her concentration. "I'm just fine, Saya-chan. We're you able to help Akira-san?" she asked.

"I was able to change his bandages but that is about it," Sayane hung her head. Hamuko reached out and took Sayane's chin and forced her friend to look up at her.

"That is more than enough. I'm going to try something. It may look weird, but trust me. I think it will work," Hamuko smiled and moved over to Akira who was now lying on the ground by the back wall. Hamuko felt her mind change to Pixie and watched as the card came down in front of her. She reached out and smashed the card and Pixie appeared. " _Dia_." Hamuko spoke softly and a gentle wave moved over Akira. She did it twice just to make sure it did something.

"Hamuko-chan…what did you do?" Sayane asked perplexed.

"It's called Persona. Some sort of power I have. I really don't understand any more than that," Hamuko looked to see that Akira was breathing much easier and then his eyes suddenly opened.

"Oh goodness, Akira-senpai! You're alright! Hamuko-chan you did it!" Sayane embraced Hamuko again.

"Ugh, I feel like I was run over by a truck," Akira groaned as he sat up against the wall.

"It would be more accurate if you said skewered," Hamuko giggled.

"Takahashi? And Fujihara? I feel like I am forgetting something," he looked confused for a few moments. "Wait that's right I…" he frowned obviously recalling what had happened. "I really did get skewered."

"Very heroically. You saved Saya-chan," Hamuko smiled, Akira had taken a hit meant for Sayane but right now they weren't out of danger yet. "Glad you're okay, Akira-san."

"Me too, thanks for taking care of me, Takahashi and Fujihara as well," he smiled as well. And for the first time since they had been trapped here things started to feel a little better.

"Can you walk senpai?" Sayane asked.

"Yeah I think so. Help me up, please," Akira put his hand up which Sayane was happy to take and help him up to his feet. "Thanks, Fujihara."

"Of course, Akira-senpai," Sayane blushed and looked away as Akira seemed capable of walking again.

"Now that I can fight back, we should make a push out of here," Hamuko said looking back at the other two. "Just stay behind me and let me do the fighting."

"Wait, what changed?" Akira was confused.

"She has some sort of power called Persona. Its how she was able to heal you," Sayane quickly explained.

"True, but it was Saya-chan that was taking care of you this whole time, Akira-san." Hamuko teased causing Sayane to turn into an even brighter red. If that was even possible.

A large crashing noise stopped all conversation. It sounded like it was above them. Or was it below them? Now that she tried to focus on it, it seemed like it could have been from any direction. "We need to go, now!" Hamuko slammed open the door and rushed out. The hallway had dozens of the creatures heading towards them. And then they began to devour each other just like they had on the upper floor. Except they were forming three separate ones. It was the same that had attacked her before she gained her Persona. Three large creatures with the yellow masks. Sayane and Akira were behind Hamuko.

"They're cutting off our access to the stairs," Akira said and then turned around. "If I remember correctly there should be another set of stairs on the opposite side."

Hamuko highly doubted she could defeat three of these things on her own when she was so new to her power. It would be better if they avoided any fight they could. "You two run, I'll be right behind you."

"No, Hamuko-chan I won't…" Sayane started but Akira grabbed her hand.

"This isn't open for debate, Fujihara," he said as he turned and began running dragging Sayane with him. Hamuko was glad Akira understood what what happening.

Hamuko turned and started running after them, knowing that these creatures would chase them. Unfortunately, she never saw the fourth one that came colliding with her. It knocked her into the wall but she recovered quickly enough.

"Hamuko-chan!"

"Just go! I'll catch up! Trust me!" Hamuko yelled. She dodged as another of the creatures attacked her. It punched through the ground just as another tried to hit Hamuko and she moved just in time. The floor suddenly moved and then Hamuko felt herself falling. The ground had collapsed. She hit the ground hard, but so did those creatures. Hamuko went to get to her feet but realized she couldn't move. Part of the debris had pinned her in. The two creatures however were already on top of her.

This was pathetic…she had made it this far just to get killed here? She wouldn't have time to attack and she'd only be able to hit one…the creatures began to swing down at her to end her life. Hamuko closed her eyes. It was okay like this. She'd been able to save her friends, and they'd have a chance to leave this place now that Akira was up and moving.

She felt a gust of wind. Hamuko opened her eyes as the two creatures were blown back against the wall. Then the two were covered in ice, and just as quickly they shattered. Three individuals who she didn't know rushed up to where Hamuko was pinned.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there soon," the red headed girl said.

"Takahashi? That's your name right?" the brunette asked her.

"Takahashi Hamuko, if you want to get technical. But forget about me," she urged. "Please you have to go save my friends. There were four of those things, and if they didn't come down here they are probably after them. Please their names are Fujihara Sayane and Ishide Akria."

"Don't worry, we're already on it," the brunette reassured her. "We won't let anything happen to you or your friends."

"Alright, on three pull her out. One, two…"

The only guy there lifted part of the debris as the girls pulled her out. Hamuko couldn't feel much in her legs. The brunette suddenly pulled out an object…it looked like a gun. She put it to her temple and…

What appeared was a persona. Hamuko knew this instinctively. A warmth rushed over Hamuko and suddenly all the pain in her legs was gone. She got to her feet with the help of the brunette. Confused she shook her head and asked the only question that seemed to matter. "Who the hell are you people?"

"That's complicated. We'll answer your questions later, but first we should get you to safety. There could be more shadows in the area," the redhead said.

"Shadows? Is that what you call those creatures?" Hamuko felt somewhat more at ease. It was obvious that these people had dealt with these things before. That meant Akira and Sayane would be saved by them.

"Yes, we call them Shadows…and the power we use to fight it is…"

"Persona," Hamuko supplied. "It's the only way you can fight them right?"

The others were taken aback. The guy with the baseball cap spoke first, "Dude, don't tell me you have a persona."

"I have a few," Hamuko replied which caused them all to exchange looks.

"You can use multiple persona?" the brunette looked shocked. Hamuko nodded her affirmation. The brunette looked back to the redhead, "Mitsuru do you think…"

"I don't know. There hasn't been any research indicating that power could be inherited from family, or siblings. But then again there is no way to know for sure," the redhead shrugged. She put her hand up to her ear. "Yamagishi, can you locate the other two? We've secured Takahashi."

" _I found them! They're moving up to the fifth floor_!" A new voice could be heard but Hamuko felt it in her head and there was no one near them.

She ignored that for the time being. If they headed up to the fifth floor that could only mean that they had no choice but to go up instead of down. Hamuko ran past the other three and towards the stairs. There wasn't any time...if Akira and Sayane were in danger then the hundreds of questions she had about these people could wait.

"Hold it! Takahashi!" the others ran after her.

"Sorry, but I have to go after them!" Hamuko yelled as she entered the stair well and headed up. She had no weapon now, having lost the metal pole when the floor had collapsed. That didn't matter, she had her own persona. Though she knew she wasn't nearly as powerful as the others that had appeared.

"We're right behind you!" said the voice of the brunette. She was glad for the backup…but wasn't sure what to think about them at the moment. She rushed up to the fifth floor and opened the door and saw Sayane and Akira running straight to her. The creature…or rather Shadow behind them was even bigger than the ones than before. This wasn't good.

"Saya-chan! Akira-san! Over here!" Hamuko yelled urging them to rush towards her faster.

"Hamuko-chan!" Sayane yelled back as the two were running fast.

The three that had rescued Hamuko were at her side. The brunette brought up a bow and arrow and readied her shot. "I'll cover you. Go get them," the brunette said.

"Thank you," Hamuko charged off down the hall.

"Yamagishi, we have a Shadow here. It's a Gigas, can you find its weakness?" the voice of the redhead was commanding, but there was gentleness there, Hamuko was sure. "Iori, let's go."

"Now we're talking!" the guy yelled.

Hamuko could hear them moving quickly behind her. She quickly reached Sayane and Akira and moved behind them and used her persona. "Orpheus!" The persona appeared and smashed its lyre into the Shadow. The Shadow stumbled a bit but didn't stop its advance but it was enough time for the redhead and guy to charge in with…swords?

"Trismigestus!" The guy yelled. Again using that gun looking item to summon…but it was definitely a persona.

"Artemisia!" the redhead proclaimed and a block of ice formed around the shadow but it quickly shattered. She too had used the gun like object to summon hers. "It's no good."

"No good physical attacks aren't doing much," the guy reported.

" _You're Takahashi-san, right_?" a voice entered her head but…it didn't feel intrusive.

"Who is this?" Hamuko felt so confused.

" _I'm Yamagishi Fuuka. I have a Persona that can scan and gather data. That Shadow is weak to Zio skills, but the others don't have any. Can you assist them_?" the girl known as Fuuka asked her.

"I…" Hamuko closed her eyes and felt through her different personae. "Yes…Yes I do. Alright leave it to me." She jumped forward and saw the card falling. She put her hand out and crushed it, " _Omoikane! Zio!_ "

A blast of electricity struck the shadow sending it on to its back.

"Attack now! Go in for an all-out attack!" yelled the red head.

Hamuko however felt incredibly dizzy. She stepped back and felt her vision go fuzzy. Her body felt so drained, as if she had just got done running a marathon.

"Hamuko-chan, are you okay?" came the worried voice of Sayane who was at her side in a second. Hamuko smiled as she felt her best friend's hands easing her.

"Sorry, Saya-chan…I feel really…" Hamuko's body suddenly felt light and her consciousness drifted away as the world went dark.

* * *

 **July 21** **st** **, 2009 / Daytime**

Minato yawned as he found himself standing on the beach, around the same spot that he had been with Yukari just last night. She had kissed him, and he could remember the intensity behind it. He honestly wished he could have let himself get lost in it. But she wasn't herself then, just like the first time they had kissed. It felt like she was just looking for an escape to forget her problems. He couldn't say if she actually harbored those kinds of feelings for him or not. However, because of what had happened he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep despite how tired he had been.

"This says, 'we've gone to see the Jymon-Cedar Tree.'" Junpei was holding a piece of paper.

"It looks like Fuuka's handwriting," Akihiko commented as he walked by Junpei.

"Aw man! We're at an island resort in the middle of the summer! Why don't they go to the beach? That's just not right," Junpei groaned.

"Well, it is your fault," Akihiko stated.

Minato raised an eyebrow at this, something he hadn't heard about. "Huh? Did something happen?"

"He-Hey now. I was just trying to lighten the mood this morning," Junpei quickly defended himself.

"I don't want to hear it," Akihiko waved off the explanation and took a few steps towards the beach. Minato shook his head realizing he wasn't going to get a reason for Akihiko's comment.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway…we're on our own now, just the guys. If you're out of ammo, you pick it up on the battlefield. That's one of the most basic military tactics. We'll call this Operation Babe Hunt," Junpei announced with his ridiculous trademark grin of his.

Minato frowned and Akihiko seemed puzzled.

"'Babe hunt'? You mean like, pick up girls…?" Akihiko looked to Minato. He merely shrugged.

"Whaddya think, Akihiko-san? With you on the squad, we're guaranteed to succeed," Junpei seemed actually somewhat serious about this.

Minato could only imagine the trouble he would get into if Yukari saw him hitting on other girls. Well, it wasn't like the two of them were officially dating but they had kissed twice now. And if he was seen doing something like that…well he was sure there was a name for guys that did that. Either way he wasn't comfortable with what Junpei was saying.

"What do you think about this?" Akihiko turned his attention to him. Minato looked away.

"No way," Minato said firmly.

"What? Come on, dude! You two want to let this opportunity to enjoy our summer vacation go to waste? Come on guys! It'll be fun," Junpei urged.

"I can't, okay?" Minato said. He knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid explaining it...or at least giving a somewhat believable explanation.

"Huh?" Junpei was confused for a moment. Then a grin quickly took its place. "Oh! So is it true then?"

"Is what true?" Akihiko asked. Minato didn't like where this was going.

"Rumor has it that Minato and Yuka-tan are an item," Junpei said it so easily. Minato felt a mixture of embarrassment and anger at the same time.

"That isn't true," Minato was quick to defend, maybe a little too quickly.

"Oh really? So why did it really take so long for you to bring her back last night?" Junpei pressed. Even Akihiko was not immune to this development.

"Well she was really upset and…" Minato had no idea how to explain this...man why was he so horrible when it came to things like this. But he couldn't help how he felt for Yukari and...

"And…" Junpei definitely wanted every detail.

"Are you kidding? If I tell you, Yukari would kill me," Minato took a few steps but then quickly realized what he said. "San, I meant Yukari-san."

"That seems a little suspicious, doesn't it Akihiko-senpai?" Junpei was on the attack. Much to Minato's dismay, Akihiko joined the Junpei team.

"I seem to recall that Takeba has begun using your first name, although she is always sure to add –kun to then end of it," Akihiko was more interested in this than Minato could have ever guessed. "So when did this change happen?"

"You guys aren't going to drop this are you?" Minato groaned.

"Give us the dirt," Junpei grinned.

"I can't tell you anything specific…" Minato sighed. He couldn't believe he was giving in to these two, besides there wasn't really anything to tell. But there was no reason to hide it either. "I think it started a couple months ago, when we were going to rescue Yamagishi. I had a bad feeling so I…gave her a charm that I wore. It also happened to be a memento of my Mother. And it saved Yukari from being seriously injured that night."

"So that's what she has on," Junpei mused. "You know dude, she wears that thing every day. I catch her playing with it every once in a while."

"Is that right?" Minato wasn't sure what to say. At the time it felt so right to do so. And occasionally it felt odd not wearing it anymore but he never regretted giving it to her despite it being the only thing of his Mothers he had. "As long as she likes it, it's fine."

"Giving a girl a memento of your Mother, that clearly means a lot to you. I'm sure Yukari treasures it," Akihiko said with an obvious grin.

"Look I admit that a few things have happened between her and me since then, but I can't tell you. I mean, I don't even know if it means anything. I mean it's probably one sided anyway. She's like the most popular girl in our grade and the only reason she knows me or talks to me is because of SEES," Minato spoke and then stopped as he realized his words. He wasn't lying…it was how he truly felt. "I bet I would have never been more than just another invisible blip in her radar if not for that."

"You got it bad, dude," Junpei let out a laugh. "You've totally fallen for her."

"Good luck, Arisato," Akihiko gave him a pat on the back.

"I hate both of you," Minato muttered as he turned around and walked off. He made his way down towards the dock not really paying attention to anything. "Besides, she deserves someone a lot better than me."

"You are…"

Minato looked up to see that he looking into the eyes of a girl with blonde hair and was wearing a blue dress.

"Initiating evasive maneuver. Confirmation must be made at a secure location," the girl then stepped around him and made a mad dash up the beach and up the forest trial.

"Hey! What did you say to make her run off like that?" Junpei said running up.

"I didn't say anything, she just said something weird and then ran off," Minato quickly said.

"You should go tell her you're sorry. If you don't we could get into trouble," Junpei elaborated.

"Get in trouble how?" He wasn't sure how that would work but if he had done something to offend this girl then it wouldn't sit right with him either way. So without saying another word he ran off in the same direction that the girl had. It was about halfway up the trail where he had slowed down. He was only in his bathing suit and the forest trail wasn't too kind about those going up it with bare feet.

Still he managed just fine and walked up until he got to a large tree, with an equally big sign. "Jymon-cedar tree? So this is where the girls had gone to this morning."

Suddenly the girl he had been following came out from behind the sign. Minato was worried a moment about what she would do so he waited for a moment.

"Now I am certain…I have found you," she said which just made Minato confused.

The girl then rushed over to him and grabs his arm, "I have been searching for you. My highest priority is to be with you."

"What?" Minato shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Akihiko and Junpei were there a moment later. "What? Man, I can't believe this. After everything you said."

"Takeba would be disappointed," Akihiko added.

"Shut up, both of you! I didn't do a bloody thing," Minato found himself getting angry. Of course with his luck…all the girls showed up as well.

"There you guys are. What are you doing here? We've been looking all over for you," Yukari said as the girls came into view.

Considering the death grip the girl had on his arm he merely looked away from all of them, "I can't believe this." Of course, why the hell could anything ever go right in his life? He starts seriously falling for a girl and now she is just going to see him as the scum of the Earth where he literally did nothing and didn't understand who or why this girl would not let go.

"What are you guys doing in the middle of the woods with your swimsuits?" Fuuka asked.

"You have no idea what we've…" Yukari stopped mid-sentence. Minato didn't have to look to know she was glaring daggers at him and this girl that would not let go of his arm. "Who's this?" The anger in her voice couldn't have been more obvious.

Luckily he avoided having to answer when Mitsuru started talking. "Listen, we've encountered a problem. I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I need you all to go back to the house and prepare for battle."

"That won't be necessary…we've found what we were looking for." Ikutsuki suddenly appeared in front of all of them. Minato felt his muscles tense up and the current situations awkwardness went away.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

Ikutsuki walked past the group and up to me and the girl and he let out a sigh, "You had me worried. You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aigis."

* * *

 **March 10** **th** **, 2011 / After the Pseudo Dark Hour**

"Is everyone safe?" Yukari asked as they loaded up the limousine. Mitsuru turned and smiled.

"Everyone is going to be just fine. However, to think that the Dark Hour could have manifested due to that small of an object. I wonder if it is even possible to dispose of it." Mitsuru mused. The object in question was like a small music box. Just like Minato had told Yukari in the journal...an object capable of giving the effects of the Dark Hour. And Shadows wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Do you think Minato was right? That there was some sort of extended research that happened in relation to the Dark Hour?" Yukari took off the bow and arrows and stored them into the trunk of the limousine.

"Absolutely, although honestly I had never even thought of that possibility before this. I should have been more diligent in looking into the past," Mitsuru took a moment and seemed to be lingering on a few thoughts. "It should have been obvious considering I was able to experience the Dark Hour before I gained my Persona. Whatever technique it was to let people experience the Dark Hour had been used on me as well."

"There is a lot to be considered," Yukari sighed and looked inside of the limousine. Hamuko was laid out on one side with her head resting in the lap of the girl named Sayane. "Her Persona is the same as Minato's."

"She seems to share a lot of characterizations as him. Usually after awakening there would be the confusion and the feeling of being drained because of it. But she managed several battles and expanded her power before she succumbed to exhaustion from the awakening," Mitsuru smiled a bit. "She's most likely just as full of potential as her brother was."

"Let's hope she doesn't stay unconscious as long as her brother did," Yukari laughed. She gave a nod to Mitsuru and the others and stepped into the limousine and taking a seat across from the two individuals that were looking after Hamuko. The raven haired girl eyed her for a moment as did the guy. "I'm sorry; I don't think I've introduced myself. My name is Takeba Yukari."

"Is Hamuko-chan going to be alright?" Sayane asked, obviously her priority being her friend. Yukari understood that feeling all too well.

"She'll be fine. It's just awakening to her power exhausted her. When she wakes up she'll be good as new," Yukari said reassuring the girl.

"Relax," Akira interjected and put a hand on Sayane's shoulder before looking to Yukari. "She's a little shaken still. I'm Ishide Akira, and she is Fujihara Sayane. And her, she's Takahashi Hamuko. Takahashi and I graduated last week from Inoto High School."

"Nice to meet you Ishide and Fujihara. I'm guessing you two have lots of questions, but can it wait for when Takahashi is awake?" Yukari looked at the brunette that looked to be peacefully sleeping. "For now I think you both could use some rest. We're going to the Inoto Inn and we'll have a couple doctors come and make sure you guys are alright. And hopefully Takahashi will be up by tomorrow. Then we'll explain everything. But we also have a few things to inform Takahashi that she may not know about herself."

"What do you mean?" Sayane asked.

"That's all I can say for now. I'd rather wait for her to be awake because it is rather personal," Yukari gave them a reassuring smile. "Please be a little more patient."

"Alright, after spending almost a day in that place, I think we can wait a little bit more for answers. Alright Sayane-san?" Akira smiled.

"Okay…Akira-senpai, if you say so," Sayane said and focused her attention to Hamuko whose head was in her lap.

Yukari sat back and looked out the window of the limousine. The night sky made her smile to herself. _I found your sister, Minato. I know it may not be much but, I want her to know about you. Even if she'll never be able to really meet you. She deserves to know._ Even though Yukari knew that it might not be fair of her to tell her about the brother she never knew about, only to have her learn that he was already gone. _That part isn't for me to decide. Right, Minato?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Well Hamuko is here and the only other character I will use as a viewpoint for the story. This story is about two people, and no, despite a focus on Minato and Yukari's relationship, and how much we learn about him, it is more about Hamuko and Yukari. I think you'll start to see what I mean a few chapters down the road. Anyway, I honestly haven't read that much fan fiction that incorporated both the male and female protagonist so I have no idea how she is commonly portrayed by others, but I hope I can offer you something different.**

 **Ishide Akira and Fujihara Sayane were essential original characters to include because of Hamuko. I know that there is a stigma often associated with original characters but mostly they are used to help show exactly the kind of person that Hamuko is, and they kinda grow in their own way from there. All of it is in service to the story I am telling, so I hope you stick with me.**

 **And I might as well address it here, but I know some people may be disappointed that Operation Babe Hunt was essentially cut and instead turned into a teasing session of Akihiko and Junpei trying to learn more about Minato and Yukari. Honestly, I don't like to tread ground that has been done again and again, and I feel everyone has such fond memories of that section of the game, and it also does not fit with the Minato I'm writing. In no certain terms would he have gone along with it so this felt infinitely more natural than trying to force some other scene which he would have felt infinitely guilty about because of his feelings for Yukari at this point. And some may feel Akihiko is a bit out of character with this scene, but really he isn't. If you've done his social link with the female protagonist on the PSP then you'll know that he isn't exactly immune to this subject.**

 **I'm looking forward to see everyone's reactions to Hamuko's entrance to the story, so please leave a review/comment, or whatever. And maybe spread the love. The more readers we have the more inspired I become!**

 **See you all later with Chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10 - A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 10 / A New Beginning**

 _February 16_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I always wondered how long in human history had Persona and Shadows had existed. However, considering the existence of Nyx there is no doubt other god like beings that exist. Looking at it that way, it is more than likely that the power of Persona was introduced by one of those beings. After all if there is a being like Nyx or a better example being Erebus, where it is created by the suppressed death wish of the human unconscious, then there are more than likely beings that are made of humanities better emotions. I might be wrong but it feels like the world has a somewhat of a balance._

 _It doesn't help me but think that maybe there had been many others that had struggled for the fate of the world before. It probably wouldn't be too comforting to learn how many times our world had been on the verge of destruction. Then again I'm sure the story of teenagers saving the world is pretty ridiculous. What we do is probably pretty unbelievable. Almost as unbelievable if it turned out that the Feathermen R show was a documentary rather than just a child's TV show._

 _Still, as unbelievable as it had been, we really did do it. We fought the Shadows…something that no one else could do…and ultimately faced against Death itself, even though the odds were against us. But you can never defeat Death. After all it is a fate that we must all accept. But I refuse to believe it was something that people wish would happen. Sure it might be an unconscious desire for us to take an easier way out of life. But we aren't all that way. Some of us are stronger than that desire and we want to live and show that we can be better than that. You're a strong person, Yukari. And I know you'll live a long and good life. One day, we'll see each other again. How or when that happens is anyone's guess. But it's my wish. And even if its hundreds, or thousands of years from now for it to become real…I'll be there waiting for you._

 _Love Always,_

 _Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **July 25** **th** **, 2009 /After School**

A couple days had passed since they had gotten back from Yakushima. It felt odd to be back in the classroom after the short break. But then again summer vacation was coming up on them really soon as well. Minato didn't even want to think about what to do in his spare time. Plus there was still the concern about Aigis joining SEES. He still hadn't learned much about her except for the rather short non-explanations that Ikutsuki had given them.

Aigis was what he referred to as a 'mechanical maiden' that was specifically designed to fight Shadows. Or as she had said herself, an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. She wielded the persona called _Palladion_. This meant she was clearly able to fight Shadows. However, as a mechanical maiden she lacked a certain common sense, and had some strange need to be close to Minato. He couldn't understand that at all. It wasn't like he had any connections to her or the Kirijo Group. So maybe Ikutsuki had been right and she was having some sort of malfunction. Then again Minato trusted Ikutsuki about as much as his chances of being personally invited by NASA to explore the moon...which meant exactly zero. Minato couldn't disregard that there could be a connection he just wasn't aware of, but there would be time to think about that later.

He noticed that Yukari had taken it upon herself to try and make sure that Aigis gave him a reasonable amount of space and privacy. Minato appreciated it but wondered why she would go to that length. The only conclusion he came to was that she might have been jealous of the interaction between Aigis and Minato. He hadn't done anything though, as the most she had done was hold onto his arm. In which there was no use trying to wiggle your way out of a robots grip. Which that was another point...she was a robot. The only interest he had was how it was possible for her to have a Persona...as Igor and Elizabeth had explained it...she had to have an ego. At any rate she definitely seemed to have her quirks.

He got up from his chair and found himself looking at the head coach of the kendo team. His coach greeted with a grin and was obviously here for him. "Got a minute, Minato?"

"Sure thing, Sensei," Minato said respectfully as he always was. His coach was probably one of the best he ever had, and always pushed him to go further. Minato never was one to shy away from a challenge either. Plus his time in Tartarus had somehow sparked his competitive side as a side effect. It was nice to fight something that wasn't a Shadow or actively trying to literally kill him.

"I'm not sure if anyone told you, but we have a huge tournament coming up on August second. I was hoping you'd compete," his Sensei's voice more or less implied that his hope for it was really high. Minato wondered if his coach thought he would refuse...but it would be a good chance to spend time with Kaz and maybe meet new people. New social links seemed to crop up at things like this.

"Of course I will, Sensei." Minato honestly felt glad, he hadn't been sure what his summer vacation would be filled with, but this was definitely a good start.

"You'll be going up against a monster named Hayase. I'm sure you can handle it though. But to prepare we'll do some intense training. So I expect to see you here from July 27th, to August 1st. You got that, Minato? I'm gonna work you harder than ever to make sure you're ready." His Sensei gave him a smile and the quickly left.

"Well that's one week of summer vacation gone," Minato yawned as he instead of leaving walked over to the window and looked outside. The sun was shining and looked to be another beautiful day. He needed to think for a moment. Of course he should think about working on one of his social links but…he wasn't sure where to start. Not to mention he always felt guiltier when he felt a Social Link improve. It didn't stop him from focusing on his Social Links but...he was more mindful of it...and did his best to appreciate that individual every time the Social Link improved. He still had today to worry about.

"What you looking at?"

Minato jumped a bit turning around to see Yukari standing there with that irresistible smile, "Oh geesh." She was a whole different subject that he wasn't sure what to do when he was around her. But the look in her eyes clearly told him that she had a purpose.

She giggled at him, "Jumpy, aren't we?"

"Maybe just a little. What are you doing here? No practice today?" Minato tried to soothe his nerves a bit and took a deep breath. It was a surprise though as Yukari had never really approached them while they were at school. Sure they talked, it was hard not too considering he sat right behind her in the classroom. But it was rare for that to go to after school. Then again with the way things had been between them lately...maybe it should be expected that this should happen. But Minato had just never known what to do when it came to Yukari. Her presence had a tendency to throw him off...because he couldn't help but stare at her. Speaking of, he made a note to avert his eyes and back to the window.

"You know, I would have thought after all this time you would know when I didn't have practice," she said with a smile. "Say, are you busy? I mean you don't look busy."

"No I guess not," he said glancing at her with curiosity. "You want something?" If she was going to ask him something that would make sense as to why she was talking to him. But the last time they were together alone was on the beach of Yakushima...and well...Minato still wasn't sure how to feel about it. Well, he knew what he felt for Yukari...just not how he felt about the situation. Or the possible implications that could come as a result of it.

Yukari looked around and saw that a few other students were still lingering in the classroom. Some doing school work and others just talking like they were. "Would you mind coming with me? I want to talk to you…alone." She was averting her eyes from him as she said this.

"Alright," Minato attempted to relax a bit. Although the thought of going somewhere alone with her made his heart beat faster considering last time they had been alone they had kissed. And not one that you give to just anybody. Probably not best for him to linger too long on that thought, "Lead the way."

Minato followed Yukari out of the classes and towards the stairs that led up to the roof. It was oddly empty on the roof for once. Usually there were a couple people out here but that wasn't the case today. She sat down on one of the benches that were up there. He sat down as well as a breeze went by.

They sat in silence for a long time. He glanced to notice that she was shaking a bit. "You don't have to be nervous around me, you know," Minato said trying to comfort her and looked out over the city. Of course he was trying to not let her know that he was now nervous being alone with her and not really knowing what she wanted with him.

"I just don't know where to start," Yukari finally spoke after a long moment.

"Is this about what happened in Yakushima?" Minato said plainly, to the point. It must be hard for her to bring up...there was no reason to drag this out.

"Yes," Yukari bit her bottom lip for a moment. "I said some stupid things. I wanted to say I'm sorry and…"

"Forget about it," Minato got to his feet. "You don't have to apologize for that. Do you honestly think I would think badly of you after we all saw that video? Don't worry about it." If that was all she wanted to say then it wasn't really a big deal. Sure he could see how that could bother her. "If that's everything then I'll…"

"No, you can't go yet," Yukari reached out and physically stopped him by grabbing his shirt. "You told me to take some time and think about what I did." Minato felt his face warm up as he realized she was talking about the kiss. And the words he had said to her at the time. "I did, I thought about it non-stop ever since that night. No maybe even before then, ever since what happened at the hotel in the Dark Hour."

Minato didn't dare to look at her with how the conversation was turning out. "Don't push yourself," Minato said. It was all he could think to say. What else was there to say? He was sure he had in one way or another admitted his own feelings to her. He just didn't want to pursue something that she didn't want. If it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing then at the very least he didn't want her to hate him for it.

"I'm not," she got to her feet. "Please look at me Minato."

He was hesitant but did as she asked. He slowly turned back towards her. Minato felt his heart rate climbing with every agonizing moment that passed. His eyes met hers and he was surprised with the amount of emotion that filled them. But she looked to be on the verge of tears...however, he also could see the determination that guided her actions. She did want this...she wasn't doing this for him...but for her...that was the clear intention he was getting from her.

"I like you, Minato-kun. I probably have for a while," She said boldly and blushing like mad, but she was resolute in holding her gaze with his.

"Are you sure?" Minato breathed looking away from her. No, he couldn't just accept it...he would give her another way out...a way to refuse this and leave. A last chance to escape the situation. It didn't make sense why Takeba Yukari was here on this roof and confessing to him, "Why would you like me? I'm not special or…"

Yukari closed the gap between them and brought her hand to his cheek, this time she forced him to look back at her before she stepped in and stole a kiss from his lips. It was brief...it was sweet...and Minato couldn't deny wanting more of it. She leaned her forehead against his, "You idiot. There is plenty of things that are special about you. You've been looking out for me ever since the beginning. You've saved my life so many times since we've met. You're a wonderful listener and have been my anchor at times that I'm sure I would have lost control. It doesn't matter to me what the world thinks of you, you're special to me. So please...be my boyfriend."

What could he do? How could he deny her? He knew...knew from the bottom of his hear that it was what he wanted...and it was more obvious now than ever before that she wanted it as well. She had asked him...point blank. That took courage...courage that she might not have had before. Everything that had happened between them so far...if he refused her...he would only be lying to himself. There was no other answer for him. He was still leaning against her, forehead to forehead when he finally whispered, "Then please…from this day on, I'll be in your care."

"And I'll be in yours," Yukari smiled and stole another kiss from him, lingering a little bit longer before she broke it. She took a couple steps away from him and let out a long sigh, her smile didn't seem like it was going to go anywhere for a long time. "I was worried you would have flat out rejected me."

He said nothing in regards to it...there was the part of him that had wanted to...because he was afraid of what could happen. But he had lived his entire life that way...cautious and never did anything unsafe. But...for once in his life he wanted to be selfish. He couldn't deny the way she made him feel just by being close to her. If it meant he had to work a little bit harder to have that...then it had to be worth it. Yukari was the only one that had ever made Minato feel good about himself...like things he did actually mattered. That meant more to him than he could ever fully explain. Minato walked over to the fence of the roof, "Hey you want to grab something to eat on our way back to the dorm?"

"Yeah, okay. How about Hagakure? It's been a while since I've gone there," Yukari walked up next to him and took his hand, albeit shyly and blushing as she did so. Strange how such a simple act could cause such a reaction when we had shared some passionate kisses in the past...although those were circumstantial and honestly both times they hadn't been as in control as they should have been. This was something...normal. And such an action caused butterflies to surface in Minato's stomach...he could only imagine it was doing the same for Yukari. Her smile comforted him, "Come on, after everything I've developed quite the appetite."

He looked at her and asked her one final time, "Are you sure that this is what you want?" He wouldn't blame her to reconsider him...he wasn't anything special...there was probably a dozen better guys for her than him...

"Yes," she said firmly this time. "I think it's the first time I've ever known for sure what I wanted. So I don't want to hear you ask that ever again."

"Alright," he chuckled. He had no choice but to accept her answer. Minato could respect her resolve and her choice. After all he was constantly reminded of his contract by Igor. _I chooseth this fate of my own free will._ Meaning that he had to accept responsibility for any choices he made. And this one was easy to make...he wanted to be with her. Even if it would be hard... "Let's go then, Yukari-san." Yes, this was what Minato wanted.

"No…it's just Yukari now," She placed a finger to his lips. "Okay, Minato?"

He nodded and wondered why it had felt so inevitable for things to end up as they did. Then his mind went blank when he felt the familiar feeling that came with the forming of a new social link. The Lovers…the new link with Yukari. His blood went cold, but he did his best to shake it. No, he had to be better than that. He wasn't using her, or any of his social links for power. If anything he would find a way to transcend that. He had begun developing feelings for Yukari long before this day when the social link was formed. He was going to be tested, more than he had before. This was going to be harder than he thought...this would be the hardest social link for him...he could feel it.

Minato would make it work…one way or another. No matter what he had to face to achieve it.

* * *

 **March 11** **th** **, 2011 / Daytime**

Hamuko felt an immense pain in her head and couldn't help but groan as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes felt like they were burning which prompted her to close them again. Still her memory was a bit foggy and she didn't want to fall back to sleep until she had some answers. Most importantly she should find out where she is and if her friends were okay.

Her body protested more than she liked as she forced herself to sit up, her muscles were stiff and obviously she had been out for a while. She looked over to see a girl she vaguely recognized. She seemed to be reading. As soon as the girl realized Hamuko was up she threw a bookmark into the book she had and put it aside. "You're up," she smiled.

"Where am I? No, forget that, where is Saya-chan and Akira-san?" She said as her mind focused a bit more as she was awake longer. Hamuko was eased when the brunette gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, they're here. Ishide-san took Fujihara down to eat. She has pretty much stayed by your side the whole time," the girl who Hamuko finally recognized as Takeba Yukari was the one here. One of the individuals that had saved her and her friends. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay. Killer headache though," Hamuko rubbed her head trying to somehow soothe it but gave a questioning look when Yukari seemed to be laughing.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you. It's just someone very important said the same thing when he woke up after he awoke to his own persona. Although he was out cold for a week, it's only been a day for you." Yukari tried to wave it off. "I know you might be really confused about what happened but first things first." The brunette got to her feet and picked up the book again, she hugged the book…or whatever it was to her chest. "I'll let Fujihara know you're up. Want something to eat? I'm sure you're starving."

Hamuko nodded, "Thanks, Takeba-san. Can you…"

"Get something for your headache? I'm on it," Yukari smiled before disappearing out of the room.

Hamuko finally looked around. Well she wasn't in a hospital; it was definitely the Inoto Inn. She worked here part time actually, so there was no way she'd mistake it. She was on a large futon in a traditional Japanese room. It was one of the features of the Inn. A traditional Japanese experience, including their hot springs. Although not that famous, it was a definite favorite local attraction among the locals. She knew that sometimes her Naginatajutsu club would often come here after they did their spar sessions.

It was no wonder she felt so at ease, the atmosphere and smell of the place was something comforting and familiar to her. The sun was coming in from open window and a pleasant breeze came in. It would have been even better if her head didn't feel like something was trying to escape from inside of it. Maybe it was just her adjusting to the Personae. They had reacted kind of odd when she said she could use multiple, perhaps that wasn't normal to have more than one. If that was true then why was she different? She was sure that they had said some odd things during that time but she couldn't remember. Her friends had been more important at that time. Yukari had probably been understating just how much their was to explain.

"Hamuko-chan!" Sayane came running in and jumped onto the futon and wrapped her in a hug. "I was so worried about you." Hamuko couldn't help but smile and hug the raven hair girl back. Following behind her was Akira-san and a tray of food.

"Breakfast is served," Akria said as he knelt down and sat next to the futon handing off the tray of food as Sayane sat back, giving her room. But Sayane helped adjusting the tray for her as Hamuko was still a little out of it. Seriously, she wondered how she would do anything without Sayane.

"Oh Akira-san, you're my hero," Hamuko laughed, and found herself smiling much easier now with them in the room.. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"You had us worried, but Kirijo-san and those other guys said that it was normal. For people that have awakened," Akira said but seemed to be confused.

"I'm guessing they haven't said exactly what all of that means," Hamuko smiled.

"Yeah they said they wanted us to wait until you were awake, senpai," Sayane said.

"Oh Takeba-san wanted me to give you these, for your headache," Akira said handing over a couple pills.

Hamuko graciously took them and quickly took them along with downing the tall glass of water that had been on the tray. "Well at least all of that is over…I guess we were lucky. If it hadn't been for them, I'm not sure we could have made it out," she said softly.

"That's not true. You were absolutely amazing in there, Hamuko-chan. If you hadn't been there we would have never lasted up until that point," Sayane was quick to defend her. Not that Hamuko didn't know that she would, but it grounded her a bit. Sayane was just trying to make her feel better, but Hamuko smiled regardless.

Hamuko wasted no time on attacking the rice portion of her meal. Using her chopsticks to great effect and eating a large portion of it before speaking again. "So what do you guys think of them? I mean we owe them our lives after all."

"They were very understanding. And they don't seem to want to pressure us or anything. Yet I feel like they are all very on edge…" Akira said as he thought about it.

"I wouldn't say on edge. It seems more like they are impatient," Sayane elaborated.

"Impatient? What do you mean?" Hamuko asked in between bites.

"Well we don't know anything but we do know that there is something they wanted to tell you specifically. She wouldn't answer us but Takeba said it was something personal related to you. And something that you may not know about yourself," Sayane herself seemed confused by it as well.

"Something I don't know about me, huh?" Hamuko put down her chopsticks for a moment and looked out the window. "I wonder what it could be…"

"If that's true though, I think the only reason they even showed up was because they were trying to find you Hamuko-chan," Sayane said simply.

It made the most sense. There is no reason for people coming so far just to rescue people in…that place. Still they had been no stranger to the threats that had been going after them. And even if Hamuko had awakened to the new power, she doubts it would have been enough to guarantee their survival. The only thing to do was to hurry up and eat and get the answers straight from them. She was sure they would answer everything. It seemed like they were more than eager to disclose what exactly had happened. And there was no way that they would forget about it. What if they hadn't been looking for her? More than likely...the three of them would be dead even after she had awakened to Persona.

Hamuko started to feel better when the pills finally started taking effect, and the full meal certainly helped her a lot as well. After a bit, Yukari came and checked up on her not too long and said that they would meet later on at the night with everyone and talk about everything. She took some time to relax and took a quick shower while Sayane ran off to her house and grabbed them both some extra clothes. Akira-san also went home for a bit to shower and change.

Sayane showed back up just in time to bring her some of her summer clothes. She had on a short sleeve orange shirt that was ruffled and an orange skirt that went to her knees. Since she wasn't going anywhere for a while she left the socks and shoes in her room for the moment. Hamuko took a moment to pull her hair back but didn't bother putting her bobby pins in her hair to put the usual 22 roman numeral in her hair. Instead they went down to the lobby. She and Sayane waited for Akira to show up before the three of them were shown the way to a business room in the Inn and where the other group was waiting. Nervously, Hamuko took a seat at the table with Sayane sitting on her right and Akira on the other side of Sayane.

"It's good to see you've recovered, Takahashi. Let me formally introduce you to the group. This is Iori Junpei, Sanada Akihiko, Amada Ken, Aigis, Takeba Yukari and Yamagishi Fuuka. I am Kirijo Mitsuru. We're accustomed to facing such enemies as the three of you saw," the redhead indicated each of the others before moving to herself.

"Kirijo? _That_ Kirijo?" Akira asked. Hamuko knew who she was too, it had been all over the news last year around the time her Father died...but what did the head of the Kirijo Group have to do with Shadows?

The redhead nodded, "The very same. I am indeed the heir to the Kirijo Group. I'm sure you have many questions, so let us start at the beginning." She took a moment to regard the three of them, "If we go to fast please say so."

"That time you experienced was known as the Dark Hour. It is normally impossible for those who have not awakened to the power of Persona to experience it. Plus the real Dark Hour no longer exists," the silver hair boy named Akihiko spoke up.

"The real Dark Hour? So you're saying what happened was a fabrication? And what do you mean that the Dark Hour no longer exists? You're not making much sense," Hamuko shook her head. That was way too much to process all at once. "Please start from the very beginning."

The other group all glanced at each other and then Mitsuru looked over to Yukari and gave a nod. Yukari got to her feet and walked over to the table in front of Hamuko and put a folder and opened it showing several documents. It looked like medical files. She noticed that her name was on several of them and…so was another, one she didn't recognize. What was this about?

"What is all this? How did you get these?" Hamuko looked up seeing several grim faces looking at her. A birth certificate for her and well there were others here but the connection didn't seem to...frustrated she pushed them to the side to Sayane. Her best friend diligently began to fish through them.

"This will be hard to take in all at once, but we already decided that you should know the truth about you and what happened at the time of your birth. All of this is connected to you, so it will not be easy to take in and probably harder to accept," Mitsuru indicated towards the documents. "You were born only a few seconds after that of your twin brother."

"Twin?" Hamuko mind and heart raced as Sayane pushed a couple documents in front of her. Immediately she saw something stand out, a death certificate. The name on it was Arisato Minako, The date...the same as on the birth certificate. Another birth certificate that shared the same date belonged to...Arisato Minato. The girl that died at birth...it was supposed to be her? But how? "Your saying my death was faked at birth...and that I have a brother? A twin brother?" It came as a whisper, she felt tears forming as this was clearly too much to take in. "So my name was supposed to be Minako…and my brother is…Minato? Explain this! How...no...not how...why would someone steal me away from my family?"

"Your real parents worked for the Kirijo Group. Your Father was a researcher and your Mother an assistant to the man who was the lead researcher at the time. Your parents had both of you at a Kirijo Group Hospital and you were made to look like you had died at birth so that you could be taken elsewhere for a different experiment. Led by a different team. Your parents were lied to and you were taken away so that they could have a test subject," the voice of Mitsuru sounded bleak and angry. She obviously felt regret for the part of her namesake that had been involved in this. "The Takahashi family that originally took care of you was under the employ of the Kirijo Group as well. Once the experiment was cancelled they took care of you for a time to monitor any ill effects that might have come from the experiments. Once it was deemed safe they put you into foster care."

Yukari took over the explanation, "Around that time, when you were six and you were still in the facility being experimented on, your real parents died in an accident related to the large explosion that happened on Tatsumi Port Island about twelve years ago. You're brother alone survived. He was quickly put into foster care and shuffled around the system, much like you. But also the time of that explosion is also the same time the Dark Hour was created."

Hamuko felt her mind go blank. A question immediately jumped into her head, "Wait wait…is my brother alive?"

No one said anything and that was definitely not a good sign. Yukari finally did after a moment, "No, he's gone. But you deserve to know the truth about you, and you're family."

"So it's just me after all," Hamuko breathed, she was having a hard time processing the onslaught of information. "But I really had a brother? A twin? Maybe that's who that was all this time." Her thoughts drifted to the many dreams she had in her youth.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"Well, all through my life I've had these vivid dreams. In them I would meet a boy with blue hair. But it was just a dream. It isn't like anything from a dream is true," Hamuko felt like she was suffocating. How could all of this happen? What did it even mean? Experiments? Shadows? Persona? Dark Hour? All of it was new...how was she supposed to understand any of it? And why would she think about some boy from ehr dreams so suddenly.

Yukari pulled out her phone and slid it over to Hamuko showing her a picture. A boy with blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a school uniform and a pair of headphones. Hamuko couldn't touch the phone, she couldn't breathe. "That's him? That's supposed to be my twin?" It was him...it was him...the boy in her dreams...the one she had simply thought of as a comforting part of her imagination...and imaginary friend. Something she made up to better cope with her life but...how was that even possible. There was no denying that this was that boy.

"Yes, that's him. Arisato Minato," Yukari answered softly.

Hamuko felt a few tears run down her face, "Oh my god. It was him. He showed up in my dreams so often. I would always tell him everything about my life. He had such a brilliant smile and he always knew what to say. He was just a dream right? None of this is real…You're lying. You're lying!" Hamuko felt as if she was all over the place and she couldn't focus on anything. The constant tears made it hard to see and she felt a mixture of anger and more confusion than anything else.

"Hamuko-chan, I don't think they are lying. At least about you having a twin brother. I didn't want to believe it but these documents are all legitimate," Sayane said going through the documents still in front of them. "There is even correspondence specifically talking about the deception of your real parents. Arisato Kayane and Miyuki. It is very elaborate documentation. Most of it hand written...someone had also made sure it wasn't documented digitally. Doing it by hand definitely means they meant to keep it hidden."

"Yamagishi and I were able to dig through the Kirijo Group database, but we also acquired most of the correspondence from the abandoned facilities here in Inoto," Mitsuru explained. "We're sorry for not having better news, but even so we all agreed that you should know about your real family."

"Minato would never forgive me if I found out he had a sister, a twin sister and then never told her the truth. Especially when you should know what he did for not just me, but all of us. Every day we live is a gift given to us by your brother. The Dark Hour, Shadows, Persona, is all related to a struggle that started twelve years ago when your real parents died and your twin brother alone survived. It's a long story but we have this," Yukari placed a blue leather bound book in front of her as she sat down.

"What's that?" Hamuko managed to speak, but she was close to breaking. There was too much to go through.

"This is a detailed record of the entire thing and something very precious to me sent to me exactly one year after he died. Your twin brother wrote about everything, and I think it can give you answers to a lot of questions," Yukari paused and ran her hand down the journal. "Through this you can learn about how amazing your brother was. The man who I fell in love with."

Hamuko could tell that this was not an easy subject for any of them. What kind of person had her brother been? And how could she have seen him in her dreams without ever have meeting him? Still if this was all in relation to the things that had happened and her own personal awakening to new powers…then she would definitely listen. As she learned more then she could find out about her brother…the brother she would never meet. But Hamuko stumbled to her feet...her vision blurred with tears...confusion hammering on to her without relenting.

"It's too much...its too..."

"Hamuko-chan don't..." Sayane started but she didn't hear the rest as her mind could no longer handle this and slipped into darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the start of Minato and Yukari's social link within the journal...and then Hamuko get bombarded with information about her past.**

 **Most of you probably figured that this was how it went. But take note that we're really only covering the broad strokes because that is all anyone really knows about it at the moment. As we progress we will learn in much greater detail as to what exactly happened in their youth. But yes...Minato and Minako/Hamuko were twins separated at birth. From what I've heard most other people if they have them as twins will have them just modify the story so that they are just both there...or they were separated from when their parents were killed. But to me I wanted to fit it in so that what you knew from the game wasn't changed. What you remember is the same thing the members of SEES remembers. What is being told here is in response to the unasked questions...and what the answers to that is.**

 **Who exactly was Minato? That is one of the questions we want to answer. As well as why no one seems to remember his personality. Even Yukari. More of this will continue to be brought up as the story continues.**

 **See you tomorrow with Chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Edge of Serenity

**CHAPTER 11 / Edge of Serenity**

 _February 17_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I don't think I've ever talked about the strange dreams I've always had since I was little. As far back as I can remember. I often dream of a girl that I don't know, she has brown hair and deep crimson eyes. She has an incredible amount of energy. She often talks about many things, such as who's who at her school and all the juicy gossip going around. But then she talks about the family she lives with and she becomes soft-spoken and scared. There have been times where she has come to me crying. And all this and I don't know her name. Well I'm sure she's said it to me but its like every time I wake up I can never remember._

 _Still whoever she is, regardless if she is a dream or not, she's become important. Over the years I often found solace in my dreams. So much that maybe I wanted to sleep all the time. And maybe that was why I had been able to sleep everywhere. Actually I'm sure it's because I can never sleep as long as I'd like that I stay so tired._

 _Speaking of tired… guess who is asleep next to me…You, of course. You look so cute when you're asleep Yukari. I guess you really got the run around for the archery club today. I have to wonder if your senpai isn't just training you up to make you Captain for next year. I wonder what you dream about. Would it be too much to hope that you dream about me, or us in the future?_

 _I wish I could have those dreams too, but I already know how the end of my story goes. I know that it may be hard at first, but I'm sure that one day you'll be able to move on and find happiness again. As much as I wish I could be with you, it just won't be possible. Never give up your dreams and keep moving forward like you always have before you met me. One day, I'm sure you'll find someone you can love just like you did me. I am really lucky to have been loved by you in the time we had together. And I will never forget, even when it comes the day when my soul finally fades away._

 _Love Always,_

 _Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **August 2** **nd** **, 2009 / Daytime**

Training had certainly been a different kind of fun. His challenge was a bit different than most in his position. Many dealt with strength training or focused on techniques...Minato's problem was that his instincts were hard to keep under control. Unlike real battles he couldn't just do what the situation called for. In that situation he also had the help of his Persona's as well as the members of SEES to back him up. A traditional sport like Kendo was a much different beast to tackle. Strikes had different point values based on location and how solid a strike was. Points awarded by a judge that would determine how solid or shallow an attack was. His week of concentrated training had him focusing on the primary strikes that led to points.

Minato had made short work on most of his opponents as his defense and counterattacks were his strongest points. But his next opponent wasn't anything like the other competition from what he had heard. Comparatively the rest had been pushovers.

"The final round of the 18th annual Kendo meet will begin in twenty minutes. Will the participants Arisato Minato and Hayase Mamoru please come down," came the announcement. Minato groaned as he was leaning against the wall and moved his arm and shoulder to loosen up the stiffness from his last match. He felt so restricted in a lot of ways just because of the nature of Kendo. It was a lot differently than how he usually fought. Minato was typically more mobile, with high agility. Kendo was restricted on the size of the ring and the movement was different as a result. Plus all the Kendo gear felt restrictive and ruined some of his range of motion.

"You've been so awesome out there today, Minato." Yukari, who he hadn't even noticed approaching, was suddenly by his side.

"Yukari? Ah, hell. I must have been so focused on the matches that I been blocking out the crowd," Minato stood away from the wall and sighed. He wasn't aiming to win, he was just looking for a fight that would challenge him. Despite Minato silently complaining about his limitations in a traditional Kendo fight, he had been having fun. It was definitely a change of pace of being in a tournament instead of a tower full of things trying to kill him.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you look kinda hot being so serious like that," She grinned and quickly moved forward and kissed his cheek. Her comment made him raise an eyebrow before Yukari just smiled and stepped away from him, "Alright Fuuka and I will be cheering for you, so go out there and show 'em hell."

Yukari quickly disappeared again and left Minato somewhat stunned. "Okay it's going to be a while before I get used to that," Minato shook his head. It hadn't been long since the two of them had started dating, but it was still odd to hear her from time to time. Maybe what was harder to get used to was the fact that he felt like enemy number one since he was now dating one of the most popular girls in the school. Someone that apparently had a reputation for not being reachable...and that she had turned down a lot of guys in the past. Then again...Minato and Yukari's relationship was unique...how many others also fought together in another time against creatures known as Shadows? Well...how many couples did that? Minato found himself laughing a bit before a familiar figure approached. Well two of them.

"Minato-kun, you need to get down to the match area," it was Yuko, the Kendo club manager, that was talking with him. He turned towards her as she handed him his helmet, (referred to as the _men_ ). He took it and placed it back on.

"Hey Minato, you better get him good," said his teammate Kazushi appearing from his other side.

"I'll do what I can. Wish me luck, you two," Minato said as he picked up his shinai and headed down the wall and towards the staging area for his match. He wasn't really looking forward to this for a few reasons. He'd been doing pretty good all day but pushing himself too much at this point could be detrimental. Plus the full moon was only four days away. He couldn't afford to injure himself. Plus he wasn't sure he could win anyway. Hayase had excellent technique his strikes and counters were solid, and had an advantage in the fact that he really only did Kendo, unlike Minato. Though being defeated wasn't a bad thing. There was always something to be learned, and even more could be learned from a loss than a win.

Minato had an odd disadvantage in the fact that he had grown too accustomed to real battles. And there was no real rules set when fighting shadows. Because of that his technique in Kendo had actually changed because he had a hard time staying focused on the rule set in a match when his adrenaline got pumping. Because of that he had already had a few warnings with his counter strikes in which he had done one handed. Kendo was traditionally done with two hands, but Minato had adopted a single handed sword style in his fighting in Tartarus because of the need to be able to switch with ease to his evoker to use his persona. Fighting that instinct was hard...doing that and trying to win a match was even harder.

In a real fight, Minato would probably beat Hayase without much contest. However, in Kendo…he was sure he didn't have a match. The only thing that had helped immensely was the week long training he had endured which came in handy for the tournament as he was able to adjust quite a bit back to Kendo. But Kazushi was the only one that really pushed his skills, and he was unable to do so since Kazushi had injured his knee.

The crowd here was big, although Kazushi and Yuko had assured him that this size was pretty normal for this event. Still Minato felt nervous about having so many eyes on him. He wasn't sure if he should risk finding where Fuuka and Yukari were sitting. Doing so would probably just make him even more nervous.

Minato stepped out onto the match floor and the whole place got quiet. Standing opposite of his opponent he looked up as the clock counted down the last few seconds before the match would begin. He stepped forward as did his opponent and they shook hands.

"Let's have a good match," Hayase said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Minato grinned. He seemed like a decent guy at least. Even though everyone talked about how great he was, he had no idea how this Hayase was as a person. Still, an even better way to get to know someone was to fight them. At least it seemed to be true in Minato's experience. At the very least fighting next to someone can let you see part of them you would never normally see in them. It's why he trusted everyone in SEES to have his back in battle, even if he was unsure if he could trust any of them outside of battle.

They moved to their respective positions as Minato really started to notice the dead silence that filled the place. Minato readied his shinai and stood ready for the match to begin. He was thinking too much about it. It didn't matter if he won this competition; the only thing that mattered was how much he always enjoyed it. He had never aimed to be the best; it was just when he was in a fight he felt he could lose himself within its dance. Forgetting everything about the outside world and focusing only on him and his opponent. In that brief span of time he was able to truly escape from his reality that he hated. A world that had never cared for Minato. On the battlefield things were simpler...there were no alternative motives, no secret agenda's...no...a battlefield only had two outcomes, victory and defeat.

But that was the old Minato. So much had happened since he had arrived at Tatsumi Port Island. This was a place where his parents had died, and was never a place he thought he would return to. He had, and everything had changed the moment he stepped into Iwatodai…the Dark Hour…SEES…and all the things that had occurred to bring things to where they were. And then Yukari…a girl that shared a somewhat similar past as his own. She had quickly become really important to him. Going out of his way to ensure her safety, and apparently his efforts had not gone unnoticed. Now that same girl was his girlfriend and out in the stands watching him does the one thing that had always brought him comfort. No...the Minato that stood here had much more in his life...things were changing even more...and would continue to do so. As long as he continued to develop his power with Social Links and his fight against the Shadows. And he also hoped that his relationship with Yukari would only continue to become more and more important to him.

This wasn't about winning; it was about truly enjoying it for the first time. His life was going in a different direction than it had been before. Maybe now Minato could find something he could hold onto and to protect.

The match began. Hayase came in fast and with a powerful downward slash. Minato met it with little effort. Having seen some of the earlier matches he saw that Hayase was a fan of the hikibana-waza technique that was often used to knock your opponent off of their stance. It automatically forced your opponent into the defensive, and once you were there it was hard to get out of it. Minato diverted the strike away and cut across with his own attack. Hayase was quick to recover and blocked Minato's attack. Minato had to fight his urge to jump back and instead of retreating stepped forward as Hayase attacked. Minato deflected it or so he thought. Instead Hayase read Minato's movement perfectly and took a step in and didn't allow his shinai to be parried off this time and instead slid along Minato's own shinai as he moved forward and struck Minato squarely in the chest.

"Point Hayase!" the official called and the crowd cheered.

Minato laughed as him and Hayase went back to their markers. "You read me perfectly, Hayase."

"You're damn good, Arisato," his opponent said with a laugh.

The second point bout began but Minato doubled his focus. He took a broad view of Hayase and tried to keep his footwork and the movement of his shinai in mind. He was sure his time in real battles made it much easier for him to accomplish this. Hayase came in with a fast forward thrust but Minato expertly sidestepped it and countered with his own connecting with Hayase in the throat.

"Point Arisato!" the official called out. Loud cheers could be heard despite Minato's attempt to block out everyone else.

"Man, I think you're the first one to do that to me. Not many can use the Nuki-waza technique that effectively," Hayase praised him.

"I almost messed up. You have excellent foot work," Minato complimented as they both resumed their starting point. The Nuki-waza technique was difficult for many reasons because it involved taking all aspects of the opponent to try and predict their movement. Against an opponent like Hayase, it was a technique that would only work once.

This was the last point and the deciding part of the tournament. Minato smiled, he felt incredibly satisfied with things as they had been. He readied his shinai once more. The final bout began. Minato went in first this time with a wide sweeping arc. Hayase jumped back only to quickly step forward with a downward slash. Blocking he pushed Hayase back causing him to go off balance. Minato quickly stepped in and reversed his attack to try and catch Hayase's vulnerable side but he managed to swing fast enough to push Minato's offensive away. The both of them reestablished their footing and swung full force towards each other. Their shinai meet in a loud clash and the both of them quickly responded with another forward moving attack.

The two of them grinned.

"Arisato's strike too shallow. Hayase point! Match! Hayase is the winner!" the official declared.

Minato pulled off the helmet, "Looks like I didn't step in enough."

"That was awesome, best match I've had all day," Hayase pulled his helmet off to and stepped forward. "I'm Hayase Mamoru, it was a pleasure to go against you." He offered his hand.

Minato was smiling as he shook it, "Arisato Minato."

"Hey we should hang out sometime. I'm sure if you polished up your technique we could push ourselves to the limit," Hayase smiled.

"Sure," Minato and Hayase broke. "I think your team is going to mug you if you don't go over there and celebrate."

"Yeah I guess so," he laughed. "Oh I'm usually at the strip mall in Iwatodai after school. So hit me up there. Catch you later, Arisato."

Hayase ran off and Minato just shook his head. "That guy has one hell of a fighting spirit." He muttered and took off the helmet, he turned as a familiar senior was walking up.

"Hey, not bad Minato," His silver hair senpai was grinning.

"Hm? Oh hey Akihiko-senpai. Were you watching the matches?" Minato was sure he had seen Akihiko around earlier but his mind had been more focused on his matches. But it made sense that he would be here. Akihiko was in the boxing club but he was a sucker for competitions it seemed.

"You nearly had him," he said and lightly punching Minato's shoulder.

"Yeah, I hesitated on that last part but that's okay," Minato rubbed the back of his head.

"It's hard to fight your battle instincts," Akihiko said hinting that he knew the real reason that he had hesitated in that last moment. "Anyway, see you back at the dorm. Make sure you go celebrate your hard work." Akihiko gave Minato a wave as he disappeared off. Soon after he was surrounded by the rest of his Kendo team.

"Hey hold it," Yukari suddenly worked her way through the Kendo team to get to him. "You aren't taking him anywhere. His celebration party has already been decided. So everyone, meet up at Hagakure."

Minato raised an eyebrow at her when she finally looked at him. "Already been decided huh?"

"Well who knows where they would drag you off to, so I had Yuko make sure that the guys wouldn't fight it. After all I am your girlfriend," Yukari smiled at him. "You almost had him too."

"Nah, that doesn't matter today. I feel great," Minato gave her a sincere smile. "You sure you want to tell everyone that you're dating me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I got to make sure no one makes any moves on you," Yukari said honestly defending her actions.

"But who would do that?" Minato laughed.

Yukari looked away, "There was actually a few that…"

"Oh really?" his eyebrow went up.

" _That_ is no longer a concern because your _mine_ now," Yukari said poking him in his chest but realizing what she had said turned her face to a bright red and covered her face. "Well I mean you aren't mine…but I think I have a right to tell them you're now off limits."

"So you aren't worried about how it might…change things?" Minato asked, his own insecurities were showing up again. For a moment it seemed Yukari thought he was joking but he wasn't. After a moment it must have hit her that he really thought that being associated with him could ruin her reputation. He didn't want to be a source of pain to her, regardless of how it occurred.

"I have no intention of hiding this, if that is what you are getting at. What are you so worried about? Just say it Minato," Yukari was clearly getting irritated with him.

Minato instead felt angry himself and just started walking off. He knew he should drop it and stop bringing it up, but he couldn't help it. Still his anger was getting the better of him so he opted to just drop it, "Forget it. Obviously it isn't a problem."

"Hey, don't do that. Minato," she called him but he kept walking. Minato wasn't moving that fast so she quickly ran up in front of him and forced him to stop. "Damn it, don't do this Minato. I'm sorry I got short with you. Can we please talk about this, please?"

Minato took in a deep breath and relaxed, she was right. He couldn't keep just holding his concerns to himself. Doing that would be no different than what everyone usually did with him. And he did trust her...he needed to show that he did and just tell her the truth, "Look you're a really popular girl. I know tons of guys that would die at a chance to get close to you. And me…I'm just some transfer student who had all the luck. I'm sure…"

Yukari stepped forward and grabbed his hand, "Just so you know; I want to slap you so bad right now and just leave you here. I know this has nothing to do with my reputation. Why are you so insecure when it comes to us being together? It isn't complicated. No one is like you so don't..." Yukari paused and looked into his eyes...and as if she finally could see the truth of what he was saying she stopped. She pulled him into her arms, and he didn't resist her. "Something happened before…didn't it?"

Minato merely nodded but said nothing more than that. There was a lot that happened as he had grown up, and there was a reason why he spent most of his time alone when he had first arrived. Fate, as it seems, had a different opinion of how his life should be. It had also led him to Yukari. Now life was different…he was different. She had also surprisingly seen through his thoughts and to the real problem. But he wasn't sure he was ready to explain what had happened. Yukari thankfully, did not press the matter any further. Instead her initial frustration melted away into a smile.

"Minato," Yukari leaned back but still holding him and kissed his cheek. "Today is time to celebrate. Second place is the best this club has seen in years, and it's all thanks to you. And you're going to enjoy it no matter what. Everything else can wait for a different day."

He understood what she meant...she wasn't avoiding it, but she was also saying that it was time to relax. She was here to support him, and that she was more than willing to take it at his pace. Minato's unease melted away into a smile. "Alright, let's get going. I'm sure Kaz will give me hell if I don't show up fast enough," Minato laughed. He was definitely going to have to get used to dating Yukari. For some reason he thought she would want to keep it a secret considering how popular she was. No doubt she would have some troubles…he knew that guys definitely gave him issues since he had first showed up just because he lived in the same dorm as her. Well either way things were definitely changing, even if he wasn't ready for it. Either way...it was like his Foster Father had often said, _Remember the past, be aware of the present and prepare for the future._ Minato knew, he just needed to keep moving forward.

* * *

 **March 12** **th** **, 2011 / Evening**

It had been a lot to take in. Well, that was putting it incredibly lightly. Hamuko learned that she had been stolen away at birth to be experimented on...and that she was actually a twin sibling with someone that had sacrificed their life to save the world. And now the only reason she was here and learning about it was because of journal that her supposed twin brother had wrote. Something in that journal had sparked a conversation about what they had actually known about him. And that led to an investigation about his earlier life.

That led them to discover early documents and a lot of things that didn't seem to add up. The more they found the more questions they had. Even now...there was still a lot they didn't know about her twin brother.

After falling unconscious, apparently Kirijo Mitsuru had called a doctor to once again check on her to make sure she was okay, but the doctor said she was fine but was probably just the exhaustion from before still affecting her. Most of the group known as SEES probably just suspected they had dumped too much onto her all at once. Hamuko somewhat agreed but also wanted to learn more...so when Yukari had offered to read a bit of the journal she couldn't say no. She wanted to learn more...if he really was her twin brother...then she wanted to learn so much more about him. She had just read about his Kendo matches...something that the two of them had in common. Well Hamuko had naginatajutsu which was also quite similar to Kendo, only that the weapon was different. Still the end of it had peaked her interest...something that had indicating about his past...something painful.

"Did he ever tell you what happened?" Hamuko asked as Yukari put down the journal.

"I wish I could say he did. To tell you the truth I can't really remember," Yukari sighed and looked over to window, she seemed anxious for some reason. Well she had been like that all day now that Hamuko thought about it. "My memories are still scattered but they become clearer as I read the journal. It is probably an after effect of when we left the Abyss of Time. Although it shouldn't be."

"The Abyss of Time?" Hamuko shook her head, something else she didn't know about.

"Not long after Minato died, we all tried to move on with our lives...and I mean tried. Most of us just bottled it up. And I was probably the worst out of all of them. Our suppressed feelings made us literally incapable to move on, so we all became trapped in the very dorm we had been living with him in. Later we found out that it had all happened because of all of us and the grief we felt because we had lost him. It had happened so suddenly…and the doctors had no explanation for it and we didn't have a single clue as to why it happened. But there, in the Abyss of Time, we were able to deal with our grief and find out the real reason he had died. After that we were able to leave, but I believe there is something else we didn't think about that could have happened." Yukari looked back to Hamuko and had a sad smile. "It's possible that in the end all we really did was taken the easy way in accepting the truth."

"The easy way?" Hamuko was perplexed by what that meant, mostly because she wasn't quite sure she had a good grip of the situation. "But you knew the reason why he died…so wouldn't it have been easier to accept it?"

"At face value, sure. But not once did we ever wonder what he had gone through. Why had he not told us all the things that he had faced alone? And even to the end he never disclosed the whole truth. In the end something so drastic had to happen for us to know what really happened to him. Even me...in his last months he never..." Yukari shook her head. "But I guess that's just like Minato though. Always thinking of others. And he wrote it was a selfish reason why he didn't tell me. I can forgive him for that...mostly." Despite her words Hamuko felt that Yukari truly did understand her brother's decision to not tell them. Because either way...he was going to die...and even if it was for a little while he was able to pretend everything was normal. That part...didn't sit well with Hamuko.

"I know I don't understand everything or what happened to him at the end just yet but…more than likely he was worried about what would happen if he did tell you the truth. Like with the Velvet Room," Hamuko suggested as she got to her feet. "But in the end, he had decided that this journal was the best way to do so. And an account like this would also serve as proof he had been here...with all of you."

"Yeah, that would definitely be just like him," Yukari sighed. "I want to know what happened to him. What made him so untrusting to other people…"

"Have you guys looked into his previous schools yet? Or actually into the families he had been adopted by? Speaking from experience…I'm sure the cause of his distrust is there," Hamuko could only imagine the kind of things that might have happened considering the things that Yukari had read from the journal. She knew about what had happened to her with some of the families that had adopted her. If any of Minato's experiences had been similar…or worse…then she couldn't help but know exactly why he had hesitated to trust anyone. More than likely if it hadn't been for Persona's and Shadow's he would have stayed clear of all of them and just stayed alone. That was the most likely scenario. It was funny in its own way. Although the two twins had never met, Hamuko couldn't help but compare how similar their lives had been. She was sure she had read something about that at one point...how twins who had never met somehow manage to have similar life experiences making the twins similar even without ever meeting the other until adulthood.

"We only recently started to look up his past in more detail. Originally we only knew the broad strokes of it. Now…it's important to all of us to know what hardships he faced," Yukari was interrupted when her phone beeped. She flipped it open and a smile came across her face. "There is someone I want you to meet. Come with me down to the lobby."

"Alright," Hamuko said as she got to her feet. "I knew you were waiting for something. You've been anxious all day."

"It seems it's easy for you to read people," Yukari said with a giggle as the two of them moved to the door of the room.

"What's so funny?" Hamuko slid open the door and closed it behind them as they headed down the hall.

"Your brother was able to read everyone around him and know instinctively how they were feeling. I was just thinking about how much similarities you guys actually had since you were twins. That's just my thoughts though," Yukari said glancing back at Hamuko. "It's selfish of me to make all these comparisons when you're still learning about him. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I know you haven't been lying to me. And I know that there is still a lot I don't know. So thank you for taking time to tell me about my brother," Hamuko said honestly, after all it was hard for her to feel much of anything at the moment. That didn't mean she wasn't wanting to get as much as she could to learn about her brother, "Even if I can never meet him…I know how great he was and how he affected so many lives."

There was also the fact that Hamuko's dreams had involved her brother all these years. Although she wasn't sure how that was even possible. If she hadn't experienced Persona and fought Shadows herself then she would have never believed what Yukari and the others had told her. And why did she have a feeling that things weren't quite over yet?

"I think this might be a little hard to take in," Yukari said as the two walked into the lounge of the Inn. A woman walked up to Yukari and holding a young baby. "Thank you so much, Kaede-san."

"It was an absolute pleasure, Takeba-sama. Kokoro-chan was an angel," the tall woman said and handed the child to Yukari.

Hamuko forced herself to blink a few times before shaking her head, "Wait that's…" It was the only thing that made sense to Hamuko. There could be no doubts as to who this child was.

"Yes," Yukari took the baby named Kokoro and walked to Hamuko. "This is my daughter, and your niece. She is Arisato Kokoro."

"But that means that you…" Hamuko shook her head. "How old is she?"

"Six months now…closing up quickly on seven months," Yukari gave a small smile and kissed Kokoro's forehead. "After the incident with the Abyss of Time, I had realized that something was up…with my body. I was late, I mean late late, so I went to the doctor because I was really worried and…that's when I found out I was pregnant. There was only one person that it could have been. Because he's the only one I've ever been with." Hamuko had easily come to that conclusion...Minato was the only candidate to be the Father for Yukari...because he was the only one she had ever had sex with. No...made love with was probably the more accurate term here...just by they way Yukari talked about him...

"You really loved my brother, didn't you?" Hamuko stepped forward and took a good look at Kokoro, the girl that was her niece. "Would you have married him?"

"Yes, I would have," Yukari's answer gave no room for Hamuko to doubt her. Her answer was full of confidence, love...and the unspoken loneliness and undeniable fact that Minato was gone. The emotions Yukari had were honest and raw.

"My brother will never know he had such a lovely daughter," Hamuko whispered as Yukari wordlessly handed Kokoro into Hamuko's arms. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at the baby. "You're so cute. I hope I can be a good aunt." It had to be true...Minato had to be her brother. A brother with such a high capacity to love...that he would give up everything in order to protect it. And the reason why he made that choice...had to do with his past experiences.

"Minato would have never wanted this, I'm sure. I knew what kind of hardships would come because of the pregnancy. Not to mention all the rumors and girls that would talk behind my back. But I loved Minato. I wasn't about to give up the last connection I had with him. Especially when I could fulfill one of Minato's dreams, even if he won't know that he was able to have a child. I decided I would endure anything and have Kokoro," Yukari smiled slightly. "Even if Minato wanted me to move on without him. I can't do that, and I don't think I ever want to. Minato was the love of my life, and even if it was brief, I'll raise our child to the best of my ability."

"I think, I would have done the same in your position," Hamuko smiled softly. Kokoro was clutching on to Hamuko's shirt. "She's really beautiful."

"Want to help me get Kokoro situated before we continue?" Yukari motioned for where they should go.

"Sounds good to me," Hamuko felt somewhat somber after what events had happened so far of today. She had a niece...and a brother that had accomplished so much. Yet Hamuko felt an overwhelming amount of sadness and pain when it came to a simple horrible thought. Her brother would never know his daughter, would never know her. And all his loved ones he left behind would continue to be affected by his passing for the rest of their lives. None of this was fair, or right. And Hamuko hated it...she could only wish that there was some way to make this right. For now she would have to simply settle with learning all she could. And at the very least...be there for her twin brother's daughter, and hopefully be a big part of her life in his stead.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Everyone has a reason for the decisions they make. To you a man cutting you off while driving is just a jerk that made a decision to cut you off. But the truth is something you don't know, and more than likely will never know. What you don't realize is that the man in front of you is having a horrible day and had honestly just not realized you were even there. Does it excuse what he did? No, but that doesn't mean there isn't a reason in which why it had led up to that moment. Granted this is a rather loose example as I'm sure there are people that just do it because they are a jerk...I mean the world takes all kinds.**

 **My point is that there is never something that happens without someone making a choice. As much as Yukari has her own problems she realizes that she never stopped to ask Minato what was wrong in his life...what was it that caused him to be so distrustful of others. At least...she believes she didn't ask. But then again that is the point of this story...they don't really remember who he was...or what he did...and more importantly...why he did it. The characters briefly mention the Abyss of Time here, it is something that will continue to show up as they realize the difference between what they remember and what Minato wrote in the journal.**

 **As for Hamuko...there is a path of discovery that she has to go on just to realize who she is...and also to accept not only who Minato was and his relationship to her as a twin sibling but also the truth that they would never meet or get to know each other. Well...at least as far as she knows right now, haha.**

 **Chapters might seem to be a little short for the next couple days. But this is because I typically have goals in mind when I approach a chapter, sometimes they take quite a bit to get across and other times...well it doesn't take nearly as long to tell. Anyway, see you tomorrow with Chapter 12.**

 **As always, read, review...and maybe spread the love across the internet about this story...it just gets me pumped to keep my writing going.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Forced Introduction

**CHAPTER 12 / Forced Introduction  
**

 _February 18_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _It is getting harder than I thought it would. Generally I can last for most of the day, as long as I sleep through at least one of the classes. But to be honest even when I'm awake I often spend my time purely on writing the journal. I'm running out of time, and I have to increase the time I spend on this. Plus I also want to make sure I have time to spend with you before it comes down to the end. Even after the world is saved I can't even give myself a day off.  
_

 _I don't like thinking about this. It doesn't matter whether I regret the decision or not. The choice has already been made and I can't undo it, nor would I, even if given the chance. What I did saved you…it saved everyone. How could I ever feel bad about that? Except…it doesn't change the fact that I'm leaving you…and everyone else behind. And…I hate that. I hate it so much._

 _Why now? After all this time, I finally found a place I belong. I'm not alone here…I have friends that like me and need me. I have a girlfriend who loves me. She spends so much time worrying about me. But it's all going to be gone soon and yet I…._

 _No, I don't have time to dwell on that. I have so much more to tell you before it's all over. I want to tell you everything that I can, while I am still able. At the very least I will leave my memories of the time that was easily the best of my life. I'm going to finish to finish this journal, so that maybe...there will be something left behind of me even after people have forgotten me._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **August 6** **th** **, 2009 / Dark Hour**

Standing against the wall in his usual spot in the command room, everyone was gathered as it became the Dark Hour. Minato was used to the change into the Dark Hour, but it was still unsettling. After all, despite being accustomed to it, that didn't make it normal. Honestly he was more used to the dark hour than the man Ikusuki Shuji...whom even after all this time still didn't seem trustworthy. No he still rubbed him the wrong way. His insistence that the defeat of the Shadows meant the end of the Dark Hour didn't help either. Minato could never believe things could end so simply.

"Well, it's a full moon once again," Ikutsuki said, seemingly amused by this fact.

"Tch," Minato muttered as he moved towards the window on the other side of the command room walking by Fuuka as she was scanning the area. Minato just felt himself get irritated when Ikutsuki spoke.

"Any luck, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes, I've located it," Fuuka paused. Her tone made it seem like she was confused. "And this time, it's not an ordinary one."

"Now, that's more like it," Akihiko grinned. Minato just shook his head. None of this could be good. Well, Akihiko, being ready to fight wasn't out of the ordinary though.

"It's by the deserted residential section in the northern part of Iwatodai. But, there is one thing that is strange…it seems to be underground…almost ten meters," Fuuka definitely was baffled by its location. Minato figured that these larger Shadows went for more strategic locations, places that made use of their unique aspects.

"It must be in some kind of basement," Yukari said. Minato agreed, although they would have to be pretty big for it to be of any strategic use to a Shadow.

"According to my records, there is no structure in the area that matches those criteria. However, in the past there was an underground facility that was used by the military," Aigis spoke up. That would definitely mean there was more than enough room down there for a Shadow to set a trap. Minato turned back towards the window looking out over Iwatodai and the Dark Hour. It was going to be another trap...and just like before they would go and spring it...Minato was beyond caring about this recklessness. His mind had more shifted in thoughts to instead...limiting the amount of potential damage.

"The military? Is that true?" Yukari voiced her doubts.

"Well, the architectural and geographical data for the area were loaded into her memory bank. Then again the information hasn't been updated in a decade," Ikutsuki said with a sigh.

 _A decade?_ That put Aigis last in operation around the time the accident had happened. He had a suspicion that the reactivation of Aigis was not something that just suddenly happened. There was too much coincidence for his taste. But Aigis had proven to be incredibly powerful in battle. Although her skills were purely physical in nature, so some enemies she was of little use against. However she was also capable of using buffs on the party and it had helped quite a bit. What worried him was that she was a machine…he wondered if it was possible to directly control her. Except there was no way that he could possibly find any of that out. But she needed an ego to control a Persona...so she had a measure of free will. She had to in order to be able of having a Persona.

The others talked back and forth a bit before coming to the conclusion that Minato had already come to. They needed to head down there to the scene before making any real decision as to who should go or the tactics of approaching the Shadow. Still Minato figured it would be yet another trap, one way or another. There was no use in trying to convince SEES to halt the whole thing…even Minato knew that they couldn't leave the Shadows as they were. If left alone then people would be in danger, and even more would join the Lost Ones. People victim of the Apathy Syndrome. It was a damned if you do and damned if you don't kind of situation. Minato didn't know enough to convince anyone either way.

It took longer than he wished, but eventually they had found the entrance to the underground facility around the harbor in northern Iwatodai. They stood inside and he felt the oppressive atmosphere coming from deeper in the facility. Minato felt conflicted about this fight.

"The target should be further in," Fuuka said as she continued to be scanning the area.

Minato suddenly turned around as a sense of alarm pulsed through him. He turned to see two individuals walked in. One had long wavy hair and...had no shirt on. And the other was carrying a silver case and had on a pair of thick black glasses. The shirtless man clapped his hands together slowly and grabbing everyone's attention, "Well done…This is the first time we've met in person." All of SEES was understandably alarmed by their appearance.

The possibility of other functioning people in the dark hour had certainly occurred to Minato, but not any that would really be aware of their activities.

"Who are these guys? Lucia didn't sense a thing 'til now!" Fuuka's surprise definitely got everyone's attention. Minato was oddly…not that surprised by that thought. More than likely someone had a persona capable of blocking the ability to sense them. Persona's ability was probably broader than they thought.

"My name is Takaya. This is Jin. We are known as Strega. We've been keeping an eye on you…From what we hear; you've undertaken a "righteous" battle to save the world. But, we've come tonight to put an end to that dream. You've gained new allies, yet this land still crawls with sin. Tartarus is towering beautifully as always…" the one named Takaya was confident, and they had definitely calculated this appearance tonight.

"But, why the hell would you wanna stop us?" Junpei spoke out. Minato wished he could stop that from happening. He would rather control the flow of this conversation rather than the rest of SEES. But he also equally wanted to say nothing, if only to observe them and get a read on what exactly they were doing here.

"Simple…if Shadows and the Dark Hour disappear, then so will our power…And we can't let that happen, can we?" Takaya seemed amused by this exchange. Minato looked at them curiously...was that really their purpose? Why would they assume that the power of Persona was linked to the Dark Hour?

"Power…? Don't tell me you're Persona users as well!" Mitsuru was genuinely surprised.

"Why don't you use that pretty little head of yours for a change? Only a select few wield the power of Persona. And the Dark Hour is a frontier that is ours alone to explore. Just like the Tower of Demise," Takaya was probably disappointed with the viewpoints of the other SEES members.

Minato had never heard Tartarus referred to it that way. The Tower of Demise…Did he pull that name from somewhere? Or maybe he had information that they didn't. It would be bad to assume anything at this point.

"That's your reason?" Yukari was speaking now. "Are you crazy? There's no telling what will happen if we don't do something about the Shadows." Minato agreed with her completely...regardless of anything else...other people couldn't be put at risk...in danger just for them to have 'power' or a time of their own. Minato had many other concerns about the nature of the Dark Hour and if the Shadows were directly related or not, but it was hardly something he was going to bring up now.

"What difference does it make? There will always be disasters. Whether they are caused by Shadows or human folly. No one can predict the future anyway. But, all that is beside the point. Surely you will acknowledge the sense of significance the Dark Hour has given you," Takaya obviously made a point to look at everyone as he said this.

Minato said nothing, despite what anyone could say he was right in a way. The Dark Hour had changed all of them and it was more than that.

"You think I like this?" Yukari was defiant.

"Is it not so? How about the rest of you…? Do you also wish to return to your pathetic, ordinary lives?"

Minato could only figure that Takaya was trying to lead to some sort of point. Obviously he thought that ending the Dark Hour was not what they wanted. But the end of the Dark Hour would not be the end of Shadows…after all Shadows had existed long before the Dark Hour. But maybe Takaya didn't know that.

"You've each got your own reason for fighting. "Justice" is only an excuse…And it makes you all hypocrites. So I say, to hell with you!" Jin spoke this time and the two of them jumped back as Jin kicked a switch. "Have fun in there."

The large steel doors slammed shut.

"Dammit!" Akihiko yelled.

Was it bad that Minato wanted to laugh? While the possibility of this hadn't been high on his list it had certainly been a possibility. And what Takaya said hadn't exactly been wrong, but he was misinformed on a few points. Except that he actually was quite well informed on SEES activities. There was definitely something wrong…because _someone_ had told them that information. Most likely with this kind of result in mind. Despite Strega more or less only coming to announce themselves, they hadn't really done anything against them. Trapping them inside was more like a bully shoving a kid in a locker. Well...a locker with a monster inside it.

"We will be all right. Rather than waste our energy, I suggest we deal with the Shadow first," Aigis was the voice of reason in this instance.

Everyone seemed to agree on this point. Minato had said absolutely nothing so far in regards to Strega. Obviously the fact that there were Persona users directly against the ending of the Dark Hour would cause problems. Minato wasn't convinced that it would actually end the Dark Hour. Minato walked over to the doorway that seemed to lead further into the facility. He couldn't see well…it looked like there was much light. He could see some down below but it seemed sparse.

"Minato, who should make up the party? Since the room down there is limited we should keep the number the same as when we explore Tartarus," Akihiko said coming up to him.

So he needed to pick the team again? That process was becoming harder all the time. All of them were capable of being effective in combat. What made it harder is that Minato often had to rework his collection of Persona to accommodate for the weaknesses and strengths of the people that were with him. The others were watching him so he turned away from them and closed his eyes. He had a wide variety of Persona but lacked one with a decent healing capability. Yukari would have to be part of the group. And he also felt that Aigis should be part of the assault group. It would be a gamble whenever he brought her because if the enemy was strong against physical attacks it would cause her to be less optimal of a choice. The last spot was difficult. Mitsuru would no doubt be a good addition; she had a strong magical attack and could also heal in a pinch if Yukari was unable to do so. But then again Minato himself could do it himself although not to the same effectiveness. Akihiko would be able to debuff the enemy and that had saved them a few times in the past.

He sighed as he turned back to the others. "Akihiko-senpai, Aigis-san and Yukari-san will be with me with the main force. Junpei-kun and Kirijo-san will remain with Yamagishi-san to protect her and in case there is another trap that we may need help with." His voice was flat and showed no emotion to the events that had occurred. He even was a bit more formal to Yukari just to show that he was focused. He turned back away from the others.

"Minato, are you okay?" Yukari asked coming up on his side. He knew it was bothering that he hadn't said anything about Strega. No doubt she wanted to know his thoughts on the two that had appeared. But honestly he was concerned about another thought...that they may not have been the only ones that made up Strega.

"Just focus on the Shadow for now. We can talk later," Minato said without turning back to her. "Let's move, time is wasting."

Unsheathing his sword he ran through the doorway and down the dimly lit hall not even bothering to check if the others were behind him.

"I sense the target two blocks ahead of you. It's moving slowly downward. Chase after it!" Fuuka spoke to him telepathically.

"Are there any other shadows?" Minato asked.

"There are a few regular Shadows, most likely to try and slow your progress," Fuuka reported.

"I wonder if it is looking for more ideal ground to attack us at," Minato muttered as he continued to move forward. Then the hall suddenly opened up revealing a large room. "What the?" Minato stopped.

"This place…it's a weapons depot?" Akihiko said as he entered the space.

"Most of this stuff is decommissioned, most likely this place was only active during the last World War and then abandoned sometime after. Most likely forgotten about," Minato said as he moved over to one side and sheathed his blade. He picked up an object. It was a sword. "Well I suppose not all of it is useless." He unsheathed it seeing the full blade of a katana. The quality of it was…amazing, definitely more than he would expect to find in an abandoned military facility. Then again even today most higher ranking military personnel had swords. It was just surprising that one would be forgotten and left down here. He had a feeling it might be more effective than the blade that he had. So Minato sheathed the katana and tied it next to his other sword. He could at the very least use it if necessary. And it would be a better fit for him to have a weapon that could be used one or two handed.

"The target is gaining speed! You need to hurry!" Fuuka's voice brought Minato back to the present and he set out in a sprint.

Leaving the depot behind, Minato found himself running down a dirt tunnel. It didn't seem like it was like the rest of the facility…but he could hear the Shadow moving ahead.

"Shadows are moving to block your path!" Fuuka warned.

Minato pulled out his evoker. "Avoid the ones you can, don't waste time on the small ones." Minato ordered. " _Sarasvati! Mabufu!_ " It hit a pair of shadows that had jumped towards him and forced them into a dead stop as he switched his evoker to his off hand and pulled out his sword. He sliced cleanly through one of the Shadows and continued down the path, leaving the rest to the others. More Shadows blocked his path ahead.

Using his offhand he put the evoker to his head, " _Virtue! Mahama!_ " While the spell had a low success chance it could instantly kill Shadows. Two of them were defeated. It was better than Minato had hoped but had no time to switch Personas. He jumped over the Shadows lunging attack and landed behind it. With a swift turn he brought his blade across in a vertical slash and then kicked the Shadow back. An arrow pierced the Shadow and disappeared only a moment later. The others finally caught up to him and he turned towards their destination.

"The Shadow has stopped, it's just in the next room," Fuuka informed them.

Minato rushed down and stopped when he saw the Shadow. It was a tank? But it was standing up on its treads? That was just odd…how could it be standing up on four treads when it only had two to begin with? Well it wasn't like Shadows ran on logic to begin with.

"This is interesting," Akihiko said from next to him.

"That's one way to put it," Minato frowned. Shadows were weird.

"It's Arcana is Justice…no wait…its Chariot? What the…I'm sensing two entities…it doesn't make sense!" Fuuka was obviously confused.

"There must be two of them then, we just can't see it," Yukari said from Minato's right.

"Aigis, you're up," Minato spoke concisely, it was time to stop speculating and get to work.

"Acknowledged," Aigis ran forward and began firing at the tank, grabbing its attention. " _Palladion!_ " Her Persona materialized and rushed by the boss hitting it several times as Aigis continued to unload ammunition on the Shadow.

"At least it isn't strong to physical attacks. Senpai, debuff all you can and then back up Aigis on the attack," Minato ordered.

"Alright," Akihiko grinned. " _Polydeuces!_ "

Minato charged forward as well, seeing that the Shadow was finally looking ready to attack. So far the damage they were doing was stacking up, but it was obvious that this Shadow was a lot tougher than normal ones. This wasn't going to be a simple fight. Not that he had expected it to be.

The Shadow aimed the canon at Minato and fired. It hit him hard sending him spiraling in the air and Minato managed to recover himself and come out of the spiral just right, hitting the ground with his feet and sliding backwards to a stop. His ears were ringing and the pain seemed so surreal. He needed to focus…he knew he wasn't thinking clearly tonight. The pain was quickly eased as Yukari was quickly by his side. Mistakes were costly in a battle, and he needed to make sure he didn't take another direct hit.

"Don't be so reckless, Minato," Yukari said softly and offered to help him up.

He took her hand and allowed her to pull him up to his feet, the pain now just a recent memory, "Sorry, I'll be more careful." However, Minato was fully aware that sometimes being reckless was the best course of action.

Minato watched as Aigis attacked the Shadow, hitting it again with her Persona. That was when the Shadow decided to show its true nature. The top of the tank split from the bottom taking the canon with it. It sprouted wings and flew effortlessly in the air as the other stood up on its hind tracks. Aigis and Akihiko fell back as Minato moved to the front of their formation. Things were probably only going to be more difficult.

"Aigis-san and Yukari focus on the flyer. Senpai and I will get the main body," Minato gave quick orders and no one argued it. More than likely the flyer was the Justice Arcana and the main body was Chariot. It made sense logically. He wasn't sure if they would reform or not but at least Aigis and Yukari could deal with the range of Justice while Akihiko and he could easily deal with Chariot. Well...easily was a relative term.

On the charge again, Minato held his evoker in his off hand and kept his blade in his right. " _Oumitsunu!_ " He summoned his Persona it charging forward and hitting the Shadow hard. Akihiko followed with his own Persona and caused it to rock back. Minato jumped towards the Shadow and swung hard and slashed across the Shadows underside. Despite having a tank body the Shadow reeled back in pain. Minato in the last second was able to position his feet so he landed on the Shadow then out all his strength into jumping back off of it. The Shadow rebounded and attempted to swat him from the air. Minato quickly summoned his Persona once more, " _Kill Rush!_ " He yelled as Oumitsunu came quick and knocked the Shadow back. Landing, he jumped back to create distance as Akihiko charged forward and landed a zio skill on the Shadow. It didn't look like it was particularly effective.

Minato rushed in again, switching his Persona. " _Orthus! Getsu-ei!_ " The two headed dog persona appeared and slashed at the Shadow, the body fell backwards and stopped moving. But the Shadow had not disappeared like it usually does.

"Alright, one down!" Akihiko said as he moved to help out Aigis and Yukari. Minato turned to do the same and saw Justice was heading straight towards him.

"Minato!" Yukari's voice was panicked but the Shadow went right past him and towards the...

"He's going to revive the other Shadow!" Fuuka quickly informed, clearly panicked.

"Shit," Minato swore as he made a dash towards Justice. " _Orthus!_ " He summoned his Persona to try and hit Justice. He succeeded and knocked it to the ground before it could revive the other one. Still running he brought his sword up to slash the downed Shadow.

Justice recovered faster than he had anticipated. It jumped up and fired at him. Instinctively he brought up his hands to block but it wasn't fast enough. The Shadow had hit Minato's left hand causing his arm to lurch back and his evoker to fly off into the distance. Minato groaned as the pain rolled from his left hand to the rest of his body. The Shadow turned to head back towards the downed Chariot. The others were running to support him but they weren't as close as Minato. Except he was now without his evoker.

He didn't hesitate. He ran forward and past Justice with a burst of speed. He only realized a second later that Aigis had casted Sukukja increasing his agility. Minato jumped onto the remains of Chariot and then jumped towards Justice at an impressive height. Justice tried to fire at him but it wasn't fast enough. Minato used both his hands to bury his blade into Justice. The Shadow shook violently and hurled Minato down. Aigis was there to catch him.

The mechanical maiden quickly put him down and he drew out the katana he had found earlier since currently his other sword was buried into Justice. He got a quick idea, now was the time to use Aigis at her maximum. "Aigis, use Orgia mode. We need to down him before he revives Chariot."

"Acknowledge, removing limiters. Orgia mode active," Aigis charged forward towards Justice and attacked before it could recover.

" _Io, Diarama!_ " Yukari was at his side and had healed him.

"Thanks Yukari," Minato said taking a moment to catch his breath. He hadn't even noticed how badly he'd been hurt before. Most likely due to the adrenaline. "We need to make a decisive blow against Justice it seems…Akihiko-san! Can you knock it down?"

"Consider it done," Akihiko charged forward.

Yukari stepped next to him, "You're about to do something reckless again, aren't you?" He glanced over at her and saw the worry in her eyes, but knew she wasn't going to stop him. Minato was actually happy a bit...Yukari could read him...and what he was thinking. Well...it felt nice to have his girlfriend worried about him.

"It'll work, trust me," he smiled at her. Despite his attitude from earlier, battles had a way of putting him at ease. Maybe it shouldn't be surprising considering, before his days of Tartarus, he had only ever felt at ease in a kendo match. He was a warrior, maybe this was just the way it was meant to be for him.

"I do trust you, but that doesn't mean I don't worry," Yukari stepped forward and kissed his cheek and then placed her evoker in his left hand. "You may want this. But be careful, I can't heal you this way."

"I'll be right back," he promised and strengthened his grip on the katana in his right hand and Yukari's evoker in his left. Minato was charging again, he brought Yukari's evoker up to his head, " _Virtue! Tarukaja!_ " He buffed himself even more increasing his strength this time. His speed from Aigis' buff and his strength were nearly doubled as he approached Justice as Akihiko moved into place.

Minato switched his Persona again, " _Orthus! Getsu-ei!_ " His Persona knocked Justice back just enough as Akihiko jumped forward.

" _Polydeuces!_ " Akihiko's Persona came from above Justice and with force knocked it down hard.

"Now! Go for an all-out attack!" Minato yelled. Aigis, Akihiko charged in but…it didn't go well. Aigis suddenly stopped moving. She was overheating, her Orgia mode had brought her to the stopping point already. Akihiko and Minato rushed in alone. Akihiko jumped onto Justice and gave some powerful punches straight into Justices face. Minato came in and stabbed down into the Shadow. Quickly he holstered Yukari's evoker and grabbed onto the katana and his other sword that had still been embedded in the Shadow. Justice recovered and Akihiko was quick to jump away but Minato instead held on to his swords as Justice took to the air again. Justice spun at a high speed but Minato held on tight. His grip did not loosen but both swords freed itself from Justice. Minato felt himself flying off at a high speed.

This time there was no one there to catch him and no time to recover. Minato hit the wall hard and then fell about five feet onto the ground. He looked up and saw that Justice had successfully revived Chariot. The two combined into the tank form once again. They had done a lot of damage to Justice, and it was unlikely that Chariot hadn't regained much energy even after being revived. So all they needed to do was damage them both enough to get them to split. Then they should focus on downing them both simultaneously. Only problem being that Minato was in bad shape, he was sure the only thing keeping him up was his adrenaline. He switched Personas and let go of his swords finally and reached down to the holster to pull out Yukari's evoker. " _Ganga. Diarama,_ " he muttered and pulled the trigger. The healing went over him and he felt a lot of the pain withered away.

"No! Minato!" Yukari yelled.

"Arisato!" Akihiko yelled as well.

"Look out!" Fuuka also yelled in alarm.

Minato saw the combined Shadow on a full charge at him. It ignored the others and was setting its eyes squarely on him. Well...he was the logical target since he was the one capable of adapting and supplementing the group's weaknesses. Except he had no time to dodge. He switched to his strongest Persona, _Oumitsunu_. The Shadow attacked…but it stopped just short of him, the image of _Oumitsunu_ appeared its hands stopping the attack and countered with his own causing the combined shadow to fall back.

Aigis came jumping down from quite a height and kicked the Shadows front causing it to split. Justice was thrown from Chariot straight towards Minato. Only having a few seconds, Minato dropped the evoker and picked up both swords and stabbed straight into Justices mask. Using the strength of _Oumitsunu_ he pushed one sword down and the other up, making a full vertical cut and splitting the mask and entire Shadow in half. Justice disappeared into a black mist.

Looking up he saw Aigis and Akihiko smash Chariot in on itself making it disappear as well.

Minato stumbled back to the wall and collapsed. They won, so he could rest for now. The appearance of Strega had done little to stop the mission. Still it wasn't something that could be easily dismissed either. There would be plenty of time to think about that in the days to come.

"You scared me," Yukari said as she came forward. Minato brought his gaze up and smiled as she had both of their evokers in her hand. "You're way too crazy in battle."

"You don't like crazy?" he laughed and felt a pain in his gut. Yukari must have noticed it because not two beats later Minato felt her healing spell coming over him and the pain instantly vanished...well not all of it but a good portion of it. "I think I sprained my arms…"

"I don't like crazy that gets you hurt like this," Yukari said as she moved forward to look at his arms. "Take off your jacket so I can look properly."

"We should head back up top first," Akihiko said walking over to them. "Damn Minato, how'd you split that Shadow apart like you did?"

"I focused my Persona's strength into my hands," Minato shrugged as he let Yukari help him up to his feet. He groaned in pain as he could feel it in his arms. "Yeah…I definitely sprained my arms or something. I'm gonna have to ice them when we get back to the Dorm. Anyway, good job guys. That's two more down."

* * *

 **The Great Seal**

 _Date Unknown_

Hamuko felt incredibly strange. Her body seemed so light as if she weighed nothing. And then she finally took a moment to take a look at the surroundings. Smoke…no, fog surrounded the area, but oddly Hamuko was not afraid or worried about it. She made the decision to keep moving and walked forward for some time. Although she wasn't really able to see where she was heading, she just knew she was heading in the right direction because she felt something familiar was pulling her towards a destination.

It couldn't have been long, but something told her that perhaps it should have taken her longer, like this was not a place that should be so easily navigated. However, she had arrived at her destination. The fog began to clear as she came to a stop on the base of a staircase. She looked up to see a large gate. It seemed like more than a gate…it was gold, and the gate gigantic. But from this Gate went walls in both directions and to which each went into the fog seemingly to have no end.

"Why does this place feel so familiar?" Hamuko voiced her question to no one as she looked up. There in its glory was a statue placed against the gate like a crucifix. She recognized it only a moment later. "That's…my brother? Just what is this place?"

Suddenly a blue smoke appeared in front of her, so Hamuko took a step back in alarm. The smoke amassed and began to take shape. A strangely friendly face appeared from it.

A young man with blue hair greeted her with a smile, "Welcome to the sea of unconscious."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Short chapter today. This is more of a transition chapter as it is setting up the next part of the storyline. But still another Full Moon event down. Hopefully the next Chapter will be a bit surprising. Thanks for all your support so far guys. I hope you are enjoying the story as I'm posting it.**

 **See you all tomorrow with Chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Manifestation

**CHAPTER 13 / Manifestation**

 _February 18_ _th_ _2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I know I scared you more times than I can probably even properly recall. When we were on the battlefield you hated when I took risks, regardless if it paid off or not. Mostly I was just unwilling to let anyone else take a risk themselves. What good is a leader that isn't willing to take the big risks when needed? But, the further up the tower we went, I was more able to find a safer way to test out enemies with the stronger Persona's I finally was getting. Having ones that completely canceled out attacks and strong to others made things simple and less risky overall. Although there were times when I would make a bad choice and switch to a Persona that was vulnerable to certain attacks that the Shadows just happened to be able to use. I guess that is why its called trial and error.  
_

 _There were a few times when I had made some nearly fatal mistakes too. You lectured me so much when things like that would happen. I know you were so worried that you had diverted your effort to feign anger, in order to hide just how scared you'd been._

 _Despite how far we came, in the end this was the result. Still I choose this fate so that you and everyone else can keep living on. This way the world wouldn't be forced into such a horrible fate. And yes, I'm scared of what it will be like to be just a seal. I have no idea what kind of existence is in store for me. Is it like a dream? Or is it nothing? Will I cease to be me and only be the seal? What happens to me on this side? Will my body just cease to function?_

 _These questions plague me every day. However, I do not regret this choice. I hope that you will find happiness in your future, although I know I will have caused great pain to you in the present. Just take things one day at a time and I'm sure someday you'll be able to look back at our memories and smile. I know at the very least for me...our time together will always be a source of strength to me.  
_

 _Love,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **The Great Seal**

 _Date Unknown_

Hamuko blinked a couple times looking at the blue hair boy in front of her. What did he say this place was? The Sea of Unconscious? What exactly was that supposed to mean...and who the heck was he supposed to be? But looking at him she saw the photo Yukari had shown her. There was no doubt in her mind as to who this was supposed to be. "You're Minato...which means this place isn't real."

He smiled and actually laughed, "Well no this isn't real, and really I'm only partially myself. My name is Arisato Minato but I am only an aspect of myself. More accurately I am a projection taking advantage of the nature of the Sea of Unconscious."

She found herself more confused than anything else. He mentioned the Sea of Unconscious again. This place…what exactly was it? The boy, that was supposedly her twin, why was he here with her? How was any of this happening? She had seen him in her dreams before, she was sure of that but...now he was dead, and it also corresponded with a fact she hadn't stated before. That the boy she saw in her dreams had stopped showing up about a year ago. She wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. She shook her head and focused to what was happening right now, "Where are we?"

"This place is known as the sea of unconscious for a reason. It is the collective thoughts of all of humanity. You could refer to it as the sea of dreams or nightmares, both would be an accurate statement. It's main purpose and truth is that in this realm, Shadows are born. Then again it is because of its special properties that I can also manifest myself here," Minato took a few steps towards her. It seemed to Hamuko like he was uneasy as if he wouldn't be able to walk at first. She confirmed this when his smile seemed to stem from the fact that he had been successful. Satisfied he looked back to her.

Hamuko looked behind him to notice he was standing at the bottom of a staircase...one that led to a giant door. On that door was a statue of Minato that was chained to that door. She had heard of this from Yukari and the others. The description failed to describe how massive it seemed...as Hamuko felt quite small compared to the golden doors. She didn't like the image of the statue chained to the door...it just confirmed what Hamuko had been thinking...that being the Seal was no different than being a prisoner chained to a wall. Except there was no key...no way to free its captive.

"So this seal…is holding something back?" Hamuko asked as she moved forward. She had only gotten vague hints as to what exactly it was supposed to be sealing. All she knew was that he was sealing something bad from getting in.

"Actually it's to keep something from going out," Minato waved his hand and fog dispersed along the ground, revealing a large black puddle that was forming. "That is a Shadow that will eventually manifest, as it has many times already. It is created from many other Shadows coming together to make a being known as Erebus and then it will begin pounding on the Great Seal that I created. It wants to get through so that it can call Nyx and bring an end to the world."

"An end to the world? Wait you said it's a collection of Shadows. Doesn't that mean…" Hamuko was finally starting to understand what had been said to her over the last few days.

"That's right," Minato face clearly showed how this impacted him. While he tried to remain smiling, Hamuko could see the conflict and sadness in his eyes. After all...that meant humanity as a whole was the reason he was here as the seal. "Erebus is the collective human wish for the world to end. And it will most likely never go away. It can be smashed and defeated but in only a year it will regain its strength and continue to attack my seal. But he'll never get through."

"You sound confident," Hamuko grinned and poked his shoulder, trying to ease her supposed twin brother's solemn mood. But it seemed to be much more of a surprise that she could touch him at all. As a result of this sudden physical contact he simply stared at her for a long moment. Then she saw as his thoughts shifted as if he was actually looking at her now. As if her being here had finally crossed his mind.

"Who are you?" Minato asked, a question she thought he would have asked a lot sooner.

"Do you really want to know?" Hamuko was torn as to what she should tell him, she was still trying to sort through her own feelings but seeing him here and knowing that this was also the same one that had been in her dreams...she wanted to believe. For the first time since she was told she had a twin brother she wanted it to be true. The documents all supported this fact but she spent her life not having family. Not really. Even Sayane had pretty much confirmed that it was true. And the actual legal documents supported and matched up with the claim. But even still...was it really fair for her to tell him who she was? Then again how did she even get to this place? And was it all even real? If this was him...only an aspect of her twin brother...would telling the aspect be the same as telling the real him?

"You seem to know who I am. Naturally I would want to know you," Minato replied bringing Hamuko's thoughts back to the present.

She took in a deep breath. Honestly, there had been no decision to make. She wanted him to know. "My name is Takahashi Hamuko, but I learned recently that it was not the name I was supposed to have," Hamuko felt her body tense up as she wasn't sure how he would react or if he would believe it. "The name my real parents gave me was Arisato Minako. I'm your twin sister."

If Minato's jaw could hit the ground, it probably would have. Hamuko took his silence to back up her statement because from what she had read so far he wouldn't believe her that quickly. But the look in his eyes told her that he also didn't dismiss it. So Hamuko took the moment to solidify what she was saying by giving more of the facts.

"Kirijo Mitsuru, with the help of Yamagishi Fuuka, managed to find several documents dealing with your birth, I mean...our birth. I didn't want to believe it and I'm still dealing with it but you can't argue with such solid evidence that they presented. Your journal made them realize they didn't know much about you so they started investigating a lot of stuff about your past because they wanted to know more about the guy that sacrificed everything to save the world," Hamuko spoke softly and in the end was shaking. She was so nervous, what if he rejected her as his sister? Could this projection even understand what she was going through? For some reason...even though she was still trying to accept the fact that she had a brother...she couldn't stand the thought of being denied by him. Maybe she had accepted it...

Minato nodded, "So you're my twin sister." He repeated the line a couple times as if he was trying to get it to sink in. Then another thought seemed to cross his mind. "I had family the whole time and never knew...I had such stupid thoughts too. Thinking, 'If my family won't look for me then I don't need to know them.' I could have probably found you if I had just…"

"That's impossible," Hamuko interrupted him, not wanting him to get angry at himself. It was much more complicated than that. "You don't understand; our parents were employed by the Kirijo Group. They deceived our parents to believe that I had died at birth, and as far as the world is concerned, I was. So you might have found out that you had a twin sister, but in the end you also would have found the death certificate with the name Arisato Minako. However the same day I was given the name Takahashi Hamuko and as soon as they were able they shipped me out to a different Kirijo Group Research facility. Most of the documentation was hand written...and there were only some cryptic references that something might have happened in the Kirijo Group database."

"I see…so that means Mitsuru and Fuuka had to dive quite deep into the Kirijo Group database. That eventually led them to finding those odd exchanges that were around my birth and they were able to find hand written documentations...no doubt from the Kirijo Group's Archive. That's how it eventually led them to you," Minato quickly pieced it together. Hamuko was definitely impressed by her brothers reasoning skills. Despite what she had just told him about he was focused and taking the information in stride. It was better than Hamuko herself...who had remained skeptical up until this point. Now in just this short time with him in this Sea of Unconscious...she wanted to believe it...no, she did believe it. Minato was her twin brother. Everything inside of her was telling her that it was the truth.

"Still...despite all of that, it doesn't explain how I came here. Yukari-san told me they had been here before the Great Seal before, when they were trapped in something called the Abyss of Time," Hamuko shook her head looking at her brother. He looked to be deep in thought. She wondered if they looked similar in any way. As twins they would have some similarities wouldn't they? Well obviously they weren't identical twins but she wanted to feel like they had something they shared. His hair and eyes were blue…and Hamuko was different on both counts there. Her eyes were crimson and hair was brown. Maybe the shape of their nose was similar or maybe the shape of their eyes…she couldn't tell it wasn't like she spent a lot of time memorizing her own appearance.

"The Abyss of Time," Minato repeated softly. "That was a bit different...they were connected to the Great Seal but they were never actually here. Yet they were able defeat Erebus at that time regardless. Well...to temporarily put it to sleep. But you came here because you were meant to see me," Minato said simply. "Some events in our lives are fated to occur. However it's up to us how we react to such events."

"How very fortune teller like of you," Hamuko scrunched her nose. It made Minato laugh and that brought a smile to Hamuko's face. It was the first time she had heard him laugh. She wanted to hear more of it.

"It sounds like they've been telling you all about me. I'm glad that at the very least you'll know about the good part of my life," Minato turned away from her and looked up at the Seal, more specifically the statue of himself. "If it wasn't for the good part of my life then I don't think any of us would be here, and we wouldn't even be talking right now.

"You have a daughter," Hamuko found herself blurting out suddenly and then quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. She instantly regretted it the moment it had left her. Minato turned to her quickly with a look of shock…maybe even anger. Both feelings she wouldn't be surprised about. Hamuko wasn't even sure why she had said it. Maybe it was because she wanted to make sure he knew it.

"A daughter? You mean…Yukari was…" Minato's voice fell flat, the amount of thoughts that was rushing through him…Hamuko couldn't imagine. But Hamuko also didn't want him to go on without know about her.

"September seventeenth, your daughter was born. She'll be six months old in just five days from now," Hamuko decided to take a more direct approach and walked up to her brother, placing her hand up to his chest. "Her name is Arisato Kokoro, the name you picked for her. She's so beautiful Minato." Hamuko put her forehead on his shoulder. "It isn't fair...I barely know anything about you...but I got to see your daughter before you even knew she existed. You saved the world but you are here chained to a door. And Yukari-san...she remains loyal only to you. She could have used her own name or something else for your daughter...but she kept your family name...and gave her the name that you had wanted. She misses you more than you know."

"When I was facing Nyx...there was a moment in which I was given a choice. And it was after I had finally saw the real truth of what was happening and what the real enemy was," Minato spoke softly. "I don't regret the choice I made...if anything what you've told me only reaffirms that I made the correct choice."

"But...now we'll never meet...not really anyway," Hamuko muttered.

"Yes, but we'll always have our dreams...right?" Minato whispered.

She stepped back, "So it was you in my dreams...all these years?"

He nodded, "They always baffled me...mostly because I had never met a girl like you before. Plus you liked to rant about things going on in your life so I thought I was just making it up. That it all was a dream...but right now...its obvious that wasn't the case. It makes you wonder if they've done any research on twins when it comes to Shadows and Persona's."

"Do you think that's what it is? Because we're twins and both had the potential for Persona that we were able to connect that way?" Hamuko asked but then she felt something physically tugging at her. Instinctively she knew what this was...she was waking up. She felt a sense of panic rising in her, she needed to keep talking to him. There was so much more to tell him and talk about.

"It seems our time together is up," Minato smiled although Hamuko knew he did not want this to end either. The pull was getting stronger. "The real world is calling for you."

It was beginning to physically pull her away, but Minato just gave her a comforting look, like it would be okay. But Hamuko didn't feel that way, "No, Onii-chan!" She yelled out. It was her brother! Without a doubt she knew that it was true...now more than ever. She firmly believe he was right. They could share dreams and connect even now because they weren't just siblings but twin siblings. Because of that it had to be possible that even their power was somewhat connected. She wanted to stay here and keep talking...to get to know her brother. "I don't want to go yet!" Hamuko found herself screaming and didn't notice the tears streaming down her face.

"Nee-chan, I am sure we will see each other again. We've met many times in this realm, haven't we?" Minato began to dissipate into the blue smoke and go back into the Great Seal. The Great Seal was leaving her view as Hamuko was dragged back into the fog until she could no longer see anything at all.

* * *

 **March 13** **th** **, 2011 / Early Morning**

Hamuko sprung up fast and gasped for air, she felt like she had just had a rough fight. The truth of it was...she had fought hard to stay in her dreams with her brother. Yes...her brother...twin brother.

She was dizzy for a moment as she caught her breath and steadied herself with her left hand while holding her head with her right. She was sure that what had happened was a dream, but it was something real that had happened. There was no way she would be able to dream such a thing in such vivid detail or have learned about why her brother had sacrificed his life. And that he firmly believed in what he had done.

"Onii-chan…" she said in a whisper her breathing now back to normal. Now the events of her dream were playing much more clearly than before. She really had called him Onii-chan. And he had smiled at her and in returned called her Nee-chan. She didn't know why it felt so right. But if she wanted to get technical, they were twins so maybe she should have called him Oniisama or something. Hamuko wiped away her tears that had fallen down her cheeks and more than likely had been falling since before she had woken up. She could remember her desperation of wanting to stay there in the Sea of Unconscious...all so she could talk to him further. But she was sure she would be able to see him again in her dreams. She got to her feet and slowly made her way over to the window. "Onii-chan…he's so alone there."

" _Erebus is the collective human wish for the world to end. And it will most likely never go away."_ Her brother's words came easily to her. That meant as long as Erebus existed he would have to stay as the Great Seal. Was there no way to permanently destroy Erebus? Then he wouldn't have to be the seal and…and what? She could have her brother? That was such a stupid thought, they said he was dead and…but was he? She had seen him…his soul was in the Great Seal which meant he was basically alive right?

She shook her head, what was she thinking? Her twin was gone, right? But if there was a chance, maybe she could see him again. Hamuko was surprised by her own feelings on this. The thought of having family lingered ever so strongly in her mind. There was no doubt to what the driving force behind her thoughts was. She knew he was gone but a part of her heart refused to give in to the idea that he was truly gone. But she also realized it might have to do with the fact that she had never physically met him...and she never would.

Maybe she would be able to reach him again in her dreams. It wasn't the most sure fire way to reach him but it was better than thinking she would never see her brother again. Besides...if they were able to connect tonight after he had become the Great Seal...then what would stop them from connecting again?

She got to her feet and took a moment to stretch. It had been a few days, she had better head to the dorm and grab some more of her clothes and maybe do some laundry. It had been way too long since she had left the Inoto Inn. She put on the clothes she had been wearing during the Pseudo Dark hour and then pulled out her mp3 player that Sayane had picked up for her from the dorm yesterday and slipped on her earphones. The small cylinder shaped player hung in front of her like a necklace dangling in the middle of her chest as she opened the door to her room and stepped out.

Hamuko pressed play on the player and the earphones welcomed the sound that came to them. The song from one of her favorite artist filled her ears. This song was from Risette, one of the most popular pop idols at the moment. She found it amusing that the girl was actually a couple years younger than Hamuko but that didn't stop her enjoyment of her voice. Though honestly she enjoyed Risette's earlier stuff...her latest stuff...just seemed to have something missing. Then again Hamuko wasn't an expert, someone with more music experience could probably tell. But Hamuko still enjoyed it.

Once to the lobby she stopped only for a moment to see if anyone was around but seeing no one she quickly left. She pulled out her cell and scrolled to the newest number added to it, Takeba Yukari. She quickly sent her a mail, _Went to my dorm to get clothes and do some laundry. Be back tonight._ She sent it away and was already out the door and heading down the street.

"Hamuko-chan!" the familiar raven haired girl appeared and jumped at Hamuko. She was definitely happy to see Sayane...she needed something familiar right now.

Taken only a little by surprise, Hamuko, quickly adjusted and gave a hug to her kohai. She pulled her left earphone off but left the other on. "Saya-chan, so great to see you."

"Where you off to, Hamuko-chan?" she asked taking her usual place at Hamuko's right side. The two of them started walking down the street together. This was a normal activity they had done hundreds of times...usually walking home from school, or walking to school. Sayane would be off just to her right and would talk with her, helping her take her mind off of things that didn't matter. And mostly Sayane put a smile on her face, which Hamuko was smiling now.

"Just heading back to the dorms, I need to grab some clothes and maybe do some laundry," Hamuko shrugged. "Sooooo…how is Akira-san?" She was quick to change the subject. "I noticed you two have gotten a lot cozier as of late." Well the two had always been close...Hamuko had just been wondering when it would elevate to the next logical state.

Sayane turned a bright red. "It's only natural right? I mean senpai did save me and…"

"So did you confess yet?" Hamuko grinned jumping right onto the matter, and knowing Sayane would immediately react.

"I..why…um…" Clearly flustered, Sayane couldn't even form a coherent sentence and was turning to a nice shade of red. Hamuko couldn't help but giggle.

"Relax, Saya-chan. Besides you can't honestly think you were able to hide the fact that you like him from me do you?" Hamuko teased her as the rounded a corner. Straight down this road led right to the dormitory. That gave her more than enough time to squeeze Sayane for details. "Knowing Saya-chan you probably blurted it out without even thinking."

Hamuko could have sworn Sayane's head was going to explode with how red she turned. But Sayane slowly nodded her head in confirmation of Hamuko's suspicion. She couldn't have been any happier for her best friend.

"That's great Saya-chan! You were finally able to tell him," Hamuko giggled up a storm, this truly was a great turn of events. The two of them had been in a stalemate for the last year even though there was clearly chemistry between them in Hamuko's eyes. The two of them fit together rather nicely...Akira was a calm, collected individual that looked at things logically, but Sayane was a girl who was ruled by her heart, and somewhat of a Mother hen...but it would be a great mistake to ever make her angry. However, when the two were together they just had a way of...revolving around each other without even noticing. Hamuko had noticed, and had only wished for them to be happy ever since.

"You aren't mad?" Sayane asked finally speaking. The question caught her off guard.

"Why would I be mad? I've been shipping my Akira and Sayane flag since I first saw you two together," Hamuko tilted her head and smiled. There had never been a doubt in her mind that the two fit together.

"But I always saw you with Senpai so I thought…" she was playing with the hem of her shirt and looking away from Hamuko. When she realized what Sayane was really saying she couldn't help herself. "Wait…you thought I liked Akira-san?" Hamuko actually laughed. "No way."

"Why not? He's kind, gentle and always respectful…"

"He also tells terrible jokes and looks like he has a perpetual frown on his face. Look it isn't like that between me and Akira-san. He's just a really good friend of mine. But I could never look at him like…well like you do," Hamuko quickly defended her position.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you," Sayane said so quickly that Hamuko took a moment to realize what she had said. This was obviously important to Sayane, she had never really said anything accusatory to anyone before.

Hamuko just waved it off, "Forget that, what did he say when you confessed?"

"He was surprised but…"

"But…" Hamuko pressed Sayane for more knowing that it was hard for her to say but she wanted to tease her a little bit.

"He told me he liked me too," Sayane was still a bright red. Hamuko was starting to wonder if it was normal for a blush to turn that red.

"Congratulations! It's about time," Hamuko laughed and put her right arm around Sayane in a half hug as they walked. "We should celebrate."

"Thanks, Hamuko-chan," Sayane finally smiled. Hamuko increased her pace and broke a few steps ahead of Sayane. "Did you learn more about your brother?"

Hamuko was glad that for at least a little while the topic had been on more lighthearted things…at least for Hamuko. The topic of her brother was still hard for her to fathom. Still she had learned quite a few things...horrible truths that she could do nothing about, "Yeah, you know those Shadows we faced? Well from what I've read and heard he's defeated hundreds if not thousands of them." Hamuko linked her hands behind her back and came to a stop. She looked up into the clear blue sky. Strangely enough the moon could be seen hanging in the morning sky.

"He must have been incredibly strong," Sayane commented stopping next to Hamuko.

Hamuko needed to tell her the truth of her feelings...she was the only one she felt she could tell. "I'm scared, Saya-chan. All my life I thought I was alone. I did my best to try and be a happy and normal girl so no one would ever be worried about me. I didn't want to be pitied, but in the end I guess I became alone. It was just easier for me to go through life that way. I can't say any of my foster parents cared about me, and after all this time it turns out that my real parents had died without knowing that their daughter had been taken from them. And then my brother most likely had it worse off than I did. No...I know that he did," Hamuko cheeks seem to be quickly overtaken with tears. "And yet after all this time and everything that has happened the only way I can learn about any of them is through written words and stories by the people that had lived with him and loved him. My brother is gone and I had only been a couple train stops away from where he was when he was alive. I…I could have seen him! He was so close yet...I never got to meet him. I'll never get to know him...Onii-chan..."

Sayane pulled Hamuko into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Hamuko-chan." Everything she had been keeping in...all these emotions she had been unable to express...it was like the opening of a dam.

"Onii-chan…I want my onii-chan!" Hamuko felt the pressure of all that she had learned come to its climax and the emotion overwhelmed her. She had been fine so long by herself in her life, but to learn that all that time she could have been with a brother…one that seemed to be loved by many and influenced so many people. She could feel the love they had for him. But Hamuko wanted to experience that too. But she never would. And she hated it...she hated every second of it.

* * *

 **March 13** **th** **, 2011 / Afternoon**

After some time had passed, Hamuko was able to settle down and make the rest of the way to the dorm with Sayane by her side. The young kohai must have felt that she needed to stay with her or Hamuko would fall apart. For the most part, Hamuko believed Sayane was right. Hamuko loaded up her laundry and headed down to the laundry room, Sayane stayed with her the whole time. Now they sat with little to do as the laundry wouldn't be done for about fifty minutes.

"Should we play cards or something?" Hamuko asked Sayane.

"I got a better idea," a voice entered the laundry room. Hamako looked up to see Yukari. She held the blue leather bound book in her hands. "I hope you don't mind me being here. I looked up the dorm and one of the girls in the lobby said you were down here."

"No, I'm glad you came by. I wasn't sure how long I could keep fooling myself into thinking I didn't want to read more," Hamuko quickly responded. Maybe too quick…just what was wrong with her? Not too long ago she hadn't known she even had a brother but now her feelings were different. She wanted to know every tiny bit about her twin named Arisato Minato.

"Also I picked up another stranger," Yukari said as she moved.

Akira walked in, "Hey guys."

"Akira-san, it's a good thing you came by. Can't have a proper celebration if one of the happy couple isn't here," Hamuko let a huge grin appear on her face.

Akira laughed, although Hamuko know it was a cover up to hide his embarrassment. "I guess now is as good as any."

"Congratulations," Yukari said to Akira and then looked to Sayane. "I'm sure you're really happy."

Sayane nodded her head; she was not one able to speak in this kind of situation. If it was just Hamuko, she could probably pull it out of Sayane and get her to relax a bit but Yukari was still relatively new to their lives.

"Oh, where is Kokoro-chan?" Hamuko quickly switched topics to ease Sayane.

"Mitsuru is taking care of her now. I think she really enjoys it although she is a bit awkward as she doesn't really understand what to do most of the time. Still her maids are there to help her so she couldn't be in safer hands," Yukari seemed to have been a lot in her life. Hamuko could tell from what the journal had spoken about that Mitsuru and Yukari had not always been as close as they were now. However, there was obviously an event that had changed all of that.

"Alright we have forty-eight minutes left, where did we last leave off?" Hamuko knew she was impatient but Yukari just gave a knowing smile.

"We're about to introduce another member to SEES. His name is Aragaki Shinjiro…"

* * *

 **September 2** **nd** **, 2009 / After School**

"Sorry it took so long, senpai. Hidetoshi-kun tried to rope me into a Student Council meeting," Minato said as he approached Akihiko. It had just felt like one of those kinds of days. It been so odd to be back in school after the summer break had seemed so incredibly long. Since the Full Moon things seemed to be going by fast. First Koromaru joined the team…a dog of all things. Not that it bothered Minato, he was well aware of how smart dogs could be. He was more surprised about how well the dog was capable of fighting once he was able to properly summon his Persona. It meant that Koromaru's ego had to be developed enough to have a Persona. That meant he was a genius among canines to say the least.

The latest and newest member of the team was Amada Ken. An elementary student that had been living in the dorm already during the summer. While they knew Amada had the potential to be a Persona user it wasn't until Ikutsuki had ran a few test that apparently confirmed it. So only a few short days ago he had officially joined SEES as per Ikutsuki. Minato was not thrilled having such a young kid on the team. Except he could not deny the fighting ability of Amada. He used a spear as a means to make up for his lack of height, and to greater effect than Minato thought he would. Begrudgingly Minato had no choice but to accept him as a valuable asset to the team.

"No worries. I know this is sudden but I have something to do, and I want you to come with me," Akihiko held a grim look on his face. Minato furrowed his brows; normally he'd get annoyed by being told what to do especially on a day he should have been making progress on a social link. Something about this felt important though. It wasn't everyday his senpai called him out to go somewhere with him. Although he wondered why Akihiko was holding onto a briefcase.

"Anything I should know?" Minato asked as the two of them started walking.

"We're going to get someone. An old member of SEES. He hasn't been with us for a while but he'll come back now," Akihiko looked like he didn't' want to say anymore. But Minato had noticed that his senpai had been acting odd since Ken had joined SEES. If this old member used to be a part of SEES then no doubt the case Akihiko had was the evoker and SEES armband.

"Alright, lead the way," Minato fell in step alongside Akihiko.

Before long they boarded the train and made their way over to Iwatodai. Before long they were standing in front of Hagakure. A familiar figure stepped out and immediately spotted them. He angrily walked towards the two of them.

"You're getting on my nerves," the man in the beanie said.

"The situation has changed. Sorry, but I'm not asking," Akihiko's tone was all business; it seemed to catch the other guy off guard. Akihiko held up the briefcase. "This belongs to you. We have a new enemy. They're Persona-users like us."

This didn't seem to bother the guy at all, "Yeah, so what?" He turned and began to walk away.

"There's more. Amada Ken has joined our team," Akihiko's words stopped the other guy dead in his tracks. He quickly turned back around.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the guy was clearly upset. Minato couldn't help but notice this connection.

"He's now a Persona-user," Minato interjected feeling like he had just been along for the ride to help reinforce the pressure onto this guy who he didn't even know the name of. Sure he had been helped by him before but he never got his name. "Ikutsuki is the one that brought him aboard."

The guy just stood there for a long moment and swore under his breath. "Let me ask you one thing. Was it his decision to join SEES?"

"Yeah, he volunteered," Akihiko confirmed it.

"I see," the guy then shook his head. "Then count me in."

"I don't know whatever it is that happened but if you're coming to look out for Ken-kun then I welcome it," Minato looked at the returning member of SEES. "I'm Arisato Minato."

"Aragaki Shinjiro." He said curtly. "So you're the one leading the operations now?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing Akihiko-senpai has said as much to you." Minato said.

"He said some shit about you being able to switch Persona's. Is that true?" Shinjiro looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's true," Minato knew that question would be asked eventually. He frowned remembering having to explain to Koromaru that he was able to do it. As weird as it had been to explain it to a dog, he was more concerned over the fact that he was sure Koromaru had followed his every word.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you fighting for?" Shinjiro suddenly asked.

That was a complicated question, but a simple answer, "There is someone I want to protect." Minato hardly felt like it was that simple anymore. There were several people he wanted to protect and he knew that number would grow significantly as they drew closer to the supposed end of their fight with the Shadows.

"Is that so?" Shinjiro walked passed Minato. "Well, you do your thing; I'll do mine. Just know that I'll have your back from now on."

Shinjiro took the briefcase from Akihiko and then started walking off. "Is my room still vacant?" Akihiko nodded as the two walked away.

Minato walked over to the railing and looked out into the sky. "Another new member? He seems reliable but…I can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So...I'm just going to say that no...Shinjiro does not have that big of a role in this fanfiction...why? Well because he's dead, and even the flashback portion he is not around for very long because Minato had very little interactions with him. I'm not saying you won't see him again later, but don't expect some weird explanation or whatever that brings him back...that isn't what I'm trying to do here. Anyway let's talk more about this chapter.**

 **Most of this happens in present day...well sorta. It's kinda hard to know what or when you are within the Sea of Unconscious as it is a place that exists with...and also outside of time. It's strange and typical Persona weirdness that most of us have come to love. There is some foreshadowing in this chapter referencing to later events...so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also this chapter got a massive overhaul and a large portion of it has been re-written entirely. Also the Minato and Hamuko section got expanded quite a bit compared to the original version.**

 **Welp, that is it for today. I will see you tomorrow with Chapter 14.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Untethered

**CHAPTER 14 / Untethered**

 _February 18_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I should really be sleeping right now. However I'm having a rare moment of restlessness and so I'm taking advantage of it. Although I'll probably sleep through a couple classes tomorrow as a result. To be honest I couldn't help but think about the last couple entries that I have made. I feel like I might give off a wrong impression over my feelings when it comes to my fate. I think I mentioned it previously but when I first arrived at the dorm I was welcomed by a boy named Pharos. That would later be known as Ryoji. But he had me sign a contract that day and in it was a very clear sentence._

' _I choose this fate of my own free will.'_

 _Well I'm sure it wasn't worded exactly like that. I'm sure Igor could perfectly recite it or even Elizabeth. Actually probably not Elizabeth she tends to be forgetful and mixes up a lot of phrases._

 _The main point is that I had already decided that whatever happened to me would be a result of a choice that I had made, not because of anything else. Ultimately because it was my choice after all. And I would make the same choice over and over again, I know it. I made the right choice. It's so comforting to know that my actions have saved the world. Maybe not in a conventional way. Usually in most stories the hero defeats the dragon and goes home to marry the princess or something like that. Real life is never so kind. No, in this story, the dragon can never be defeated...so instead the hero makes it so he can never be defeated too. Then he stays in a eternal stalemate so that his princess can live without worry. That is the truth of this life.  
_

 _How many people get to say that they saved the world? Not that many, I'm guessing. But none of it would have been possible without all of my friends, and especially you, Yukari. Your love gave me strength in a way I had never known or felt before in my life. I only hope that one day you can see just how much I loved you._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **March 13** **th** **, 2011 / Evening**

Yukari was sure that things could have gone smoother when they had arrived in Inoto. For one thing, the fact they had stumbled into an incident with an object capable of projecting a pseudo Dark Hour was a disturbing thought. Mitsuru had been brooding about its discovery for some time now. Most likely there was research that her Grandfather had kept "off the books" as it were. That could mean there was still more they hadn't found yet. No doubt delving into the past of the Kirijo Group would bring up painful truths about how far the Kirijo Group would go for its research. Despite her Fathers good nature, even he had been deceived and used to further the Kirijo Groups objectives. The news that Minato's Family had been used to an even greater extent was still fresh in her mind.

Actually the term 'used' in regards to the Arisato's might have been putting it lightly. Their family had been torn apart without them knowing. They were told a lie that the girl they had wanted to name Arisato Minako had died at birth. The truth was they had sent that girl to another facility to be a part of a separate experiment. One that no parent would ever approve of and the Kirijo Group knew that. Ten children total had been separated from their parents at birth to be given to the experiment. All of them were taken from families with members employed by the Kirijo Group. Yukari could scarcely imagine the tough decision that would have to be made on whether to disclose that information to those children that were all now around their age.

Naturally, there was a lot of risk in disclosing the truth to them. For one, if any of them went to the media about it the Kirijo Group could get significant bad press. Although Mitsuru wanted to clear the dark past of the company she certainly didn't want to start by damaging its reputation further. Yukari knew that the road ahead was going to be especially hard for Mitsuru.

Yukari herself wouldn't know the amount of help she would be able to be as Kokoro got older. She didn't want to rely on Mitsuru and her maids forever. Although it would be unavoidable in some form because she would need a job and therefore a babysitter was required. At the very least the money she had saved for college had certainly helped with the sudden expenses that came with having a baby. She had her own apartment in Iwatodai but the part time job at the café wasn't going to keep her afloat for too much longer.

She wasn't expected back at work for quite some time now that she thought about it. She didn't go back to work until the eighteenth. Actually that wasn't that far off…there was no way that things could be resolved in that time. There wasn't much Yukari could do about it though. She'd just have to deal with it when the time came.

She sat in the lounge of the Inoto Inn with Kokoro in her lap. Next to her on the couch she was on was the blue leather bound journal that was written by Minato. To think that what he had written would conjure up a new investigation. One that would lead them to his twin sister and a discovery that there was probably a lot more that they didn't know about the history of the Kirijo Group.

On her left was Hamuko, Minato's twin, and seemed to be looking a lot better than she had from when they first met. Then again even a Pseudo Dark Hour had negative effects on people that weren't used to it. Although it had been over a year since SEES had experienced the Dark Hour, it wasn't something you forgot, and it seemed like their bodies hadn't forgotten either. Across from them, opposite of the small table in front of them, Mitsuru was looking through a stack of papers brought in earlier by someone of the Kirijo Group. She had said it was important data relevant to the research being run in the area. The same research that Hamuko had been a key specimen.

"It seems that there was quite a bit of activity in this area. They were trying to determine if given the right circumstances they could make someone acquire the potential to use Persona. To do so they introduced the test subjects to…" Mitsuru stopped her eyes raced along the document. Yukari knew something horrifying had been thrust among those kids. "They were thrown into rooms with Shadows."

"So I was too?" Hamuko's voice was a whisper but could be heard by everyone.

"The documents here seem to support that, yes," Mitsuru confirmed. Yukari couldn't even fathom what kind of long term damage that had on them.

"I occasionally have nightmares about a creeping darkness. I guess that it was a Shadow all along," Hamuko shook her head. "No forget that. I recently had a dream I think I should tell you about."

Yukari was surprised for a moment when she realized that Hamuko was looking at her. "A dream? About what?"

"I saw the Great Seal. Actually I saw my brother, Minato." Hamuko's words just about made Yukari's heart do a flip. "I think it was really him. He said it was a place known as the Sea of Unconscious. That it was a realm of dreams and nightmares, as well as the birthplace of Shadows."

Yukari said nothing for a long moment; she had to take a moment to gather her thoughts. "Does that mean that the Abyss of Time connected us to that plane for a brief moment? Did he see us?"

Hamuko shook her head, "I don't know, he seemed like he wasn't aware about certain things but he pieced things together rather quick when I told him I was his twin sister."

"How did he react?" Yukari asked. Although she was sure she already knew the answer to that.

"He got angry at himself," Hamuko sighed. "I had to explain to him there was no way he could have found out because it had taken the efforts of both Mitsuru-san and Fuuka-san to dig up the information. He stayed rather…hmm what would be a good word…"

"He went into info gathering mode. Don't bother trying to get an emotional response when he does that. It's like he puts up a gigantic steel wall around his heart so his brain can work without being influenced by it," Yukari couldn't help but complain. "Then again it was because of his ability to switch to reason made him such a good leader even in the most horrible of situations."

"Yes, he was quite an enigmatic individual," Mitsuru smiled to herself. No doubt thinking of a memory she shared with Minato. "Still was there anything in particular he told you in the dream?"

"Only that my meeting him was most likely a fated encounter. Which makes me think that this is only the start of something," Hamuko jumped up to her feet. "All of this makes me restless though. I can't stand it since it feels like there is somewhere I'm supposed to be."

"Unfortunately all we can do now is look through the information we have and see if we can find any more leads. I've also looked into the Arisato family line…if you perhaps wanted to contact any of them," Mitsuru said, but was certainly unsure of how that would go over.

"I'll think about it," Hamuko said. The crimson eyed girl took a few steps away from them. "Say…did my brother ever go to school in this area?"

Mitsuru shifted through the stack of papers and pulled a folder from the bottom of the stack. Yukari realized that it was the one that had all the files and information they had on Minato that they were able to pull. The size of it was actually quite big. Mostly because it had records of all the families he had been adopted into and school transfer paperwork and other information that was in the system. Mitsuru opened it and skimmed through a paper that Fuuka had created as a quick reference. "It appears he did. He went to the elementary school, but looks like he was only here for a couple months before he left to Tokyo."

"So I might have known him before," Hamuko shook her head. "I was lucky, I know I was. Even after I was abandoned I was shuffled around from family to family but it never took me very far away from this area. But Onii-chan, he was sent all over the place…never being able to settle in one place. I wonder how many times he had to say goodbye to people he cared for. Or maybe he did his best to not be attached to anyone."

Yukari couldn't imagine it either. Meanwhile Yukari had been so focused on finding out the truth on what happened to her Father that she rarely ever noticed the fact she had been fortunate herself. She had been able to live around the same area her whole life despite being alone. The difference was that she had known her Mother and during all that time Yukari had chosen to hate her Mother. So she stayed away from her, instead moving in to the dorms for school and pretty much living in dorms her whole life. Minato had said it best to her. That the reality was she had been running away from the truth. That her Father was dead. She knew now that she did what she had because she didn't accept that fact. It took ten years for all of it to come to a head and she finally faced that painful truth. Her Father had died and that had been what drove both her and her Mother apart. That was the simple truth of it.

"The truth is that Minato didn't like to worry people," Yukari finally spoke. Hamuko turning back towards her. "For the longest time he felt like he was an overwhelming burden to people. The way he was sent from family to family made him think that he was the problem. But I don't believe that at all."

"Yukari-san, you knew my brother the best. Was he happy, at the end…" Hamuko asked in a whisper.

"Honestly, I'm sure he was. Even though he was probably scared and maybe angry that things had to end as they did but I know beyond all of that, he was happy. It's all right here, in this journal," Yukari ran her hand over the blue leather bound book. "He said he finally got to experience what it was like to have a family, even if we weren't a real one, it was real to him. That despite all the trouble and drama we faced…it was the best time he had known in his life. Minato had no regrets about his choice because he would do anything to protect us."

Hamuko smiled and sat back down next to Yukari, "He shouldn't have had to go through all that to finally find happiness."

"I agree," Yukari sighed. "Then again he never liked doing things the easy way."

Fuuka came rushing up to the group; she stopped and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Fuuka? What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"There's trouble. I sense Shadows. It's coming from the Inoto High School dormitory, but I sense Ishide-san and Fujihara-san is there," Fuuka's information invoked an immediate response from Hamuko.

Yukari couldn't do anything, "Wait, Hamuko!" The girl was on her feet, and was already rushing out of the door.

"Yamagishi, call the others. I'll gather the equipment. Takeba I'll…"

"I'm going Mitsuru. I'm not about to let Hamuko run off by herself," Yukari juggled Kokoro in her arms and got to her feet. "Is Kaede still around?"

"I am here Yukari-sama," As if sensing the situation she was there to step in. "You have no time to waste."

"I am grateful, Kaede-san," Yukari gave a quick kiss to Kokoro's forehead before handing her to Kaede. "I have to go help your aunt, I'll be back soon."

"The others are on their way," Fuuka informed.

"Let's move out," Mitsuru quickly made her way towards the exit of the Inn. Yukari followed closely behind. There was no way to know what exactly was going on in this town but there was a small possibility creeping up in the back of her mind. Someone may be responsible for it.

* * *

 **September 5** **th** **, 2009 / Dark Hour**

"Tonight marks the sixth full moon. Do you detect a Shadow?" Ikutsuki was quick to point out a well-known fact among SEES. He seemed eager to Minato. Then again maybe Minato was too conscious of Ikutsuki because of how untrusting he seemed to be to him.

"Yes. It's near Paulownia Mall," Fuuka paused. "I think."

Minato found it somewhat amusing how accustomed they all were for how Fuuka could communicate telepathically with SEES while she was using her Persona. Then again her Persona was fundamentally different than all of theirs was. Still what if she had awoken to her Persona but had no one to protect her? She had no means of defending herself against Shadows if they somehow got to her. It was one of the reasons why Minato always assigned people to protect her.

The sudden influx of new members had made that task easier but the halls of Tartarus were narrow and did now really allow for all of them to go in. Plus Fuuka was more than capable of providing support from the ground floor even if they were over eighty floors up now.

He ignored the conversation for now and instead found himself standing against the wall by the door to the command room. Junpei had for some reason never came back to the dorm. At least as far as he could tell. As a matter of fact Junpei had seemed practically occupied in his thoughts as of late. It was out of character for Junpei, but obviously there was something that Minato was missing. It wasn't like he spent an exorbitant amount of time with him. Although people assumed that Junpei and him were best pals or something. Well he was certainly good friends with Junpei but not that close.

"Did you find Iori?" Mitsuru's question made Minato aware of Ken entering the room.

Regardless of how capable Ken had proven himself to be he was still wary of having him as a part of SEES. It didn't matter how mature Ken was, it was just the fact that he was a kid. In no way should someone that young have to be involved with a fight like this. Then again from what he had hear he was sure that Mitsuru had been even younger than Ken when awakening to her Persona. Minato sighed, again he was lacking in information but not all of it was really prudent to the situation.

"I can't find him anywhere. His backpack isn't here, so I don't think he's been home yet," Ken was definitely concerned. Junpei and Ken had bonded a bit although it seemed like Ken tried not to.

"That idiot. He knows tonight's the night," Yukari was most likely worried about him, not really angry.

"I don't sense him anywhere nearby. Should I take more time to look for him, just in case?" Fuuka asked.

"No, it's okay. You're all young; sometimes you just get in one of those moods. Anyway, we should focus on the task at hand," Ikutsuki interjected.

Minato glared daggers at Ikutsuki but he didn't even notice. They were short on time…they needed to get to the Shadow quickly but if Fuuka couldn't even sense Junpei then that were a problem.

"We can't afford to waste any more time. Let's go," Mitsuru quickly took charge and left. Everyone else was quick to follow. Minato hung out until Ikutsuki had left the room as well.

"Arisato," Shinjiro said as he approached him. "Did he say anything to you earlier?"

"No, nothing. He should have been here. But he has been acting odd lately," Minato shook his head.

"Well you would know him better than me," Shinjiro shrugged.

"Just watch out for Ikutsuki," Minato looked at his senpai with a stern look.

"You don't trust him. Neither do I," Shinjiro looked at Minato for a moment. "Let get going for now."

Minato didn't say anything else to Shinjiro, instead the two of them left to catch up to the others. Still it was comforting to know that Shinjiro felt the same way he did towards Ikutsuki. Not that it would change much considering all he had against the man was a gut feeling.

The whole of SEES arrived at Paulownia Mall as quickly as they could. Seeing the fountain just made it sink in further that the Dark Hour was so unnatural. It looked like a fountain of blood. Minato walked up to it and looked into the fountain. There had to be some reason why the Dark Hour appeared the way it did. What was it that caused only some people to experience it? Why did everyone else turn into coffins? And why did water become blood? The only thing that seemed to relate to it was one of the Egyptian plagues that turned water to blood. But that didn't make any more sense of anything. Being in the Dark Hour was like being surrounded by Death. Blood, coffins, and a bleak world where a tower named after a part of the Greek underworld watched over all of it.

"Detect anything?" Mitsuru asked Fuuka. Minato glanced over his shoulder.

"Only a faint presence, it seems so close but…why?" Fuuka looked confused but focused. Her Persona Lucia standing tall with Fuuka standing inside it. Minato couldn't help but be curious what information gathering was like to Fuuka.

"Alright, let's split up and search for it. There is no time to lose; hurry," Mitsuru urged everyone but Minato simply returned his attention to the fountain. He knew Fuuka could find it.

"Wait, please give me a moment," Fuuka pleaded. "This is my responsibility."

Minato knew without looking that Fuuka had doubled her concentration. Fuuka spoke trying harder to focus her efforts, "Tell me, Lucia. What is this thing that deceives me? Hear the wind's answer in your ear, touch the earths answer with your fingertips, taste the water's answer with your lips."

"Hey, is she okay?" Akihiko stepped forward but Minato turned his head to see Mitsuru stopping him.

"Don't break her concentration," Mitsuru said.

"Right beneath our feet, some kind of," Fuuka seemed perplexed. "Webbing?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the old power cables underground. They were just left there when the islands construction was completed," Aigis provided information from her database.

"Power cables?" Mitsuru obviously wanted some clarification.

"Yes, they run underground in many directions, like a web," Aigis confirmed.

"Thank you, Aigis. I understand now. Interference isn't the problem. The cables themselves have been possessed by the Shadow," Fuuka's voice was more confident than before, Minato was glad about that.

"They what?" Yukari shook her head. "So it's underneath this whole area?"

"Now it all makes sense," Akihiko said to himself.

"How are we supposed to beat something like that?" Ken spoke up.

"This is a problem, we have no means of attacking it," Mitsuru thought out loud.

"In your notes from previous battles, it said there was a Shadow that took control of a monorail. Just like that one, this Shadow must have its own body. Let me see if I can find it," Fuuka refocused on her task. Minato turned and walked over to Yukari in the meantime.

"You okay?" Minato asked.

"I think I should be asking you that. You seem quieter than even what is normal for you," Yukari put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bare everything on your own."

"I know." Minato sighed. "I don't think you should go this time."

She blinked a couple times then a smile appeared across her face. "If it attached itself to power cables then you think electricity is its main attack?"

"So you were thinking it too then," Minato sighed. "I just don't want to risk you…"

Yukari put her hand to his mouth and forced him to look at her, "I know but you can't take all the risk either. But I agree with you, plus…" She wrapped her arms around his neck as they spoke.

"You're worried about where Junpei is," Minato voiced both of their concerns. "It bothers me that the Chairman wrote it off like Junpei was pulling some stupid teenage drama crap. Regardless of his feelings to any of us he would have been here. Fighting is the one thing he feels he excels at. And I know he would have been an ideal choice to bring into this fight considering what we know."

"Forget about that," Yukari pulled him close. "I'll worry about Junpei, you go beat this Shadow."

"Alright, deal," Minato breathed and took a moment to gather himself before finally pulling away from Yukari.

"Fuuka?" Yukari took a step away from Minato, which caused him to look over to Fuuka as well. She looked like she was struggling with something.

She was breathing heavily, "I found it. It's close by. In this mall." She was out of breath, had she maybe been overdoing it? Regardless she had succeeded. Now it was time for Minato to get to work.

"In here?" Yukari looked around.

"It's in a small chamber underground. It's rectangular, so I assume it's man-made." Fuuka replied seemingly regaining a bit of her strength and composure.

"Wait a minute. I overheard the manager of Escapade. He was saying that the power's been acting up lately. They had to cancel an important show because of it," Shinjiro certainly knew a lot. "He said the control panel is located beneath the club. Maybe we should take a look."

"That's it!" Fuuka confirmed.

"Good job, Yamagishi. Arisato, since space to fight is probably limited keep it in mind while picking the team. We should hurry and move out soon," Mitsuru was quick to move to the assault.

"Right," he nodded. "Shinjiro-senpai, Akihiko-senpai and Ken-kun are coming." Minato walked over and bent down to where Koromaru was. He petted him, "Watch them for me, okay?"

Koromaru barked and wagged his tail as if confirming his order. Minato smiled and got back to his feet. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He was now using the katana he had acquired exclusively now. He was able to use it on or two handed depending on the situation. It had felt a lot better to him

They all gathered in front of Escapade. Minato turned to Ken. "Ken-kun, I want you to focus on healing, okay? Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai will be the main attackers. I'll run support and fill the gaps where it's needed. He probably uses zio type attacks. So stick with physical attacks."

"Makes sense why you chose us then," Akihiko fitted on his last glove. "Let's get moving."

Shinjiro and Akihiko took the lead this time and entered Escapade. Minato followed behind Ken and they made their way through the club. Shinjiro led them to a door in the back. Soon they were downstairs, and they heard the Shadow before they even could see it.

"That's the source! It's connected to all those cables, so be careful you don't get shocked," Fuuka's voice said as the Shadow came into full view.

This Shadow was incredibly connected to the cables. Minato ran forward as Akihiko and Shinjiro moved to attack. Minato pulled out his evoker and the familiar feeling. " _Oumitsunu! Rakunda!_ " He threw on a defensive debuff as Akihiko and Shinjiro closed in on the target. Both of them summoned their persona and it quickly converged on the Shadow, hitting it from either side.

It recoiled and fell back.

"Alright, let's kick some ass," Shinjiro brought up his axe and charged in with Akihiko following behind. Minato was quick to follow as well. Minato unsheathed the katana and came in attempting to sever some of the cable connections. He cut through a number of them before all three of them were launched away as a large electrical charge moved up the cables to main body of the Shadow.

"The Shadow has a lot of electricity charged up. Please be careful you four," Fuuka quickly informed.

A charge attack? A few of the newer Shadows in Tartarus had also been able to charge there attacks and those had served a very considerable punch. If there was any indicator using that…no doubt this attack would be even more powerful.

"Be careful guys, those cables are probably electrically charged. Avoid hitting them until after he's discharged. Then let's focus on severing them," Minato yelled out. Then something new happened. Suddenly a few of the cables sprung out of nowhere and began flying straight towards Minato. "What the hell?"

"Move it!" Shinjiro yelled.

Minato rolled off but the cables quickly changed direction heading back towards him. He sprinted off towards the side of the room as fast as he could. He had no room to maneuver, and he was running right towards a wall. He swore under his breath but as he did switched to a new Persona. _Take-mikazuchi_ , at the very least he had some resistance to electricity this way. Minato flipped the katana around so that the blade was like a knife and he jumped at the wall. His jump was higher than he could usually do so because of the strength of his Persona. He shifted himself so he would land against the wall with his legs and took less than a second for him to flip around. The cables were coming in from six places at once. His momentum pressed him close against the wall making it easy for him to springboard off and in to the only gap he had. Reinforcing his grip on the sword he flipped around and cut through the cables.

Landing on his feet he only felt a minor shock from cutting through the cables. Luckily they had stopped.

"It's going to discharge!" Fuuka warned.

Minato looked at his feet, the cables he had cut. His eyes grew wide, he made a horrible mistake. A blinding blue light poured from all around him and he was hit hard, sending him flying through the air and towards a different wall. Minato was disoriented unable to tell what direction he was even facing. His head hit the wall hard. Finally he stopped moving but it was replaced with lots and lots of pain.

"Senpai!" Ken was next to him. " _Nemesis! Diarama!_ "

He felt a little better but Minato doubted healing spells could completely heal that damage. Still it was enough to help him to his feet. He was light headed…no it was more than that…he probably had a concussion. He tried to focus again. He saw Shinjiro and Akihiko were on the offensive again.

"Thanks Ken-kun." Minato picked up his sword, which he hadn't even realized he had dropped. He took a few steps forward. Minato knew this needed to end. He couldn't afford for that charge move to happen again. The next time it might now be aimed at him. Despite his head he took step after step towards the Shadow…his stumbling turned into a walk…then a jog and finally to a full out sprint.

This time he would have to rely on the strength of his Persona. More cables were now headed straight towards him. Minato expertly slid under them and popped back up to his feet and jumped into the air as more cables tried to attack him. He came down slicing through at least half a dozen but didn't stop his momentum towards the main Shadow. As soon as his feet hit the ground his run towards the Shadow continued. Keeping his katana in his main hand he used his off hand to pull out his evoker.

" _Take-mikazuchi! Tarakaja!_ " He boosted his own attack power as more cables came towards him. But it never reached him. Shinjiro's axe cut them like butter and then his Persona Castor sliced through another mess of it. It gave Minato a clear lane, and he ran by Shinjiro. Akihiko stopped the next attempt at Minato and smashed the cables into the ground with Polydeuces. Both Akihiko and Shinjiro with their Persona's left the Shadow no way to attack Minato.

He charged evoker to his head. " _Getsu-ei!_ " His Persona came forward and split the Shadow open causing it to hunch over. Holstering the evoker he jumped. Using both hands on his katana he sliced up cutting clean through the mask. The Shadow shrieked and collapsed beginning to disappear. But it made one final attack. A cable came directly from it straight at Minato. He couldn't dodge, he was in mid-air. Minato could only watch in horror as he realized that this attack would kill him.

Or it would have. Ken hit the cable hard causing it to veer off, but it still hit Minato.

It pierced right through his left shoulder, Minato yelled in pain as he hit the ground. Automatically his hand went to the cable and pulled it out. The Shadow finally disappeared and the power in the cables disappeared. The whole in Minato's left shoulder remained.

"Shit," Minato cursed and collapsed on the ground. He gritted his teeth trying to keep his need to scream to a minimum.

"Guys come in. We finished the Shadow but Minato is hurt badly. Hurry up," Akihiko was the one speaking.

Minato was bleeding for sure.

" _Diarama!_ " Ken cast the spell multiple times on Minato. Some of the wound healed. But the hole was still there.

"It's no good the wound is too severe for that to work," Shinjiro said. Taking a more proactive stance Shinjiro took out a package of gauze and bandages and was on the ground forcing Minato's jacket off and ripping his school shirt open that had been stained with blood. Luckily the whole was not that big, but it was enough to cause problems. Shinjiro had it bandaged and wrapped in record time. "That should hold it for now."

"Minato!" It was Yukari's voice. She was by his side in an instant. "Oh my god. Senpai is he…"

"He'll be fine," Shinjiro spoke, attempting to sound like he didn't care. "He lost a lot of blood, but he'll be okay. He just needs to go to the hospital as soon as the Dark Hour is over."

"Yukari?" Minato finally got a grip on the pain and refocused.

"You're so reckless. You're such an idiot," Yukari sounded angry but she grabbed Minato's hand. She was shaking.

"What happened?" Mitsuru was the new voice.

"It's just like the last Shadow. It seemed like it was aiming specifically for Arisato," Akihiko shook his head. "It's like Shinji and I were just annoyances getting in his way."

"We can talk about that later," Shinjiro interrupted. "We're we able to find that Iori kid?"

"Yes, I found him. He seems to be back at the dorm, but something seems strange," Fuuka said.

"Then we should hurry back," Shinjiro was quick to make the decision.

Minato felt he could pass out right there but knew that would not be a good thing. He was worried about Junpei and was sure that he himself was going to be in great need of help himself. Still he forced himself to sit up. He was dizzy, he knew he more than likely had a concussion. He had a few in the past thanks to his Kendo club, and luckily the wound on his arm wasn't as bad as it could have been if Shinjiro hadn't acted so quickly in bandaging him up. When Shinjiro said he had Minato's back he didn't realize how all-encompassing that had been. He had a new respect for the power and quick thinking of his Senpai. It was no wonder why Akihiko had been so adamant about getting him back. He was a powerful ally to have.

"Can you stand?" Yukari asked, and Minato knew something was up with the way she spoke. She was upset.

"Yeah help me up, just not with my left side obviously," Minato muttered, and Yukari helped him to his feet. He was dizzy…and a little nauseous. Yeah he definitely had a concussion. He felt Yukari shaking next to him. "Yukari, we'll talk later okay? First we need to make sure Junpei is okay."

She nodded.

Minato unconsciously switched his persona to Oumitsunu which he had somehow managed to fuse with a regenerate ability. Despite the thought that it would not have an effect on his present condition he tried anyway. To his surprise by the time they had made it back to the dorm his head felt significantly better. When they all arrived at the dorm, Fuuka froze at the entrance.

"Junpei, he's on the roof, but…I think there is someone else there, but…"

"Alright move!" Minato's voice got everyone going. They rushed into the dorm and all raced up the stairs. Yukari took the charge and opened the door to the roof.

"Junpei!" Yukari yelled.

"Tch, they're back already?" an unknown individual stood there. She had red hair, a more vibrant shade than Mitsuru's. And she had on a very elaborate outfit. It was gothic lolita in style…it was something Minato had only seen in magazines. But she pulled out a very familiar item. An evoker.

"She's a Persona-user?" Mitsuru as well as most of the others were surprised.

Minato had figured something like this could have happened. She was likely apart of the group Strega. And more than likely part of the reason Takaya and Jin had been able to go unnoticed by Fuuka.

"Come Medea," the girl spoke putting the evoker up to her head.

"Chidori, stop!" Junpei suddenly broke free from whatever had been binding him and tackled the girl named Chidori to the ground.

There was too much to this situation Minato didn't know about but as he saw Akihiko pick up her evoker and Junpei had the girl pinned down, the worst of it was over. He stumbled backwards and leaned against the door as he saw that Ikutsuki had come up as well. Minato's eyes flickered close for a moment and he forced them open. Yukari was next to him the next instant.

"You can't go to sleep yet. As soon as the Dark Hour is over, I'm taking you to the hospital," Yukari said grabbing his hand. "We'll let our Senpai take care of this."

Yukari dragged him back inside and carefully down the stairs until they were finally in the lounge. It was quiet by comparison to the rest of the night.

"I'm sorry, Yukari," Minato said in a whisper as he allowed her to drag him onto the couch. She forced him to lay down with his head in her lap. Yet despite his own condition he hoped Junpei was okay. It must have been her...this Chidori girl that had made a change in Junpei as of late. He had been more focused in Tartarus and had been...overall happier. Junpei had usually been the one to cheer up the team to begin with but he had been even more upbeat. The implication was not lost on Minato. And he also realized that Junpei was going to go through some trouble because of what more than likely his feelings were for her. Yukari's voice broke through his thoughts and made him realize how affected she was by what had happened to him tonight. Well...it wasn't every day you get skewered by a large ass shadow.

"Minato, that Shadow was targeting you. It almost killed you," her voice was full of frustration. "It could have killed you."

"I don't know why it was. I'm just as clueless as you," Minato brought his hand up to Yukari's cheek, and he realized that she was in tears. There was more to this than just the attack on him.

"You can't do this to me. I don't want to lose anyone else, ever again," Yukari cried. Had Minato become important enough for her to make a comparison to losing him to be like losing her Father? Because that was exactly the underlining tone she was giving here.

Minato said nothing as Yukari cried. She was frustrated over what happened but Minato knew he couldn't make a promise so lightly. Especially when he wasn't sure that one of these times he may make a really bad decision, and that would be the day he wouldn't come back.

* * *

 **The Velvet Room**

 _Date Unknown_

"Welcome to the Velvet Room my dear young friend," a strange old man spoke as Hamuko opened her eyes. She couldn't help but notice the very long nose on him first off. It was just something your eye naturally was drawn to . But what was this Velvet Room? She was running off towards the Inoto Dorms and then…her mind went blank after that. "I am delighted to meet your acquaintance. My name is Igor, and my assistant here is named Theodore."

"Good Evening," the voice brought Hamuko's eyes to a silver hair and golden eyed man that stood next to Igor. Igor himself sat comfortably in a lush velvet covered chair.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor smiled.

"Takahashi Hamuko…or Arisato Minako…although to be honest I have only know myself as Takahashi Hamuko," Hamuko for some reason oddly wanting to divulge information to Igor. She wasn't sure why but it felt necessary to do so.

"You are right to question yourself," Igor had an amused look on his face, seemingly observing Hamuko's reaction.

"What is this place?" Hamuko asked. "Wait this is the place my brother described in his journal. A place decorated in blue velvet and looks as if it is an elevator. But how am I here?"

"Recently you have awakened to your power. And just as your brother before you was, you have the rare gift of the wild card. It seems that sometime in the near future you will enter into a contract, but before that you will require my help. I am capable of fusing the Personae within you to create new and more powerful ones. This will surely be of help in your journey," Igor enigmatic smile felt oddly comforting despite her previous rush to get to the dorm. "Do not be alarmed, time does not progress normally while you are within the Velvet Room. So please, relax."

The man named Theodore held up a book. No it was a grimoire. "I also may provide assistance in recording your current Persona. You may also retrieve them at any time from me for a small fee."

"The Persona Compendium and Fusion will be a valuable weapon in your fight to come. Do not despair, be confident in your abilities as you face these trials and tribulations," Igor's words did put Hamuko at ease.

So just like her Brother she was going to face a difficult time. A difficulty that could not be fought by normal means. The power of Persona…an aspect of the psyche that manifested itself as a means to face the darkness of humanity, Shadows. Maybe this way she would better understand her brother.

"Igor-sama, I want to fuse," Hamuko went right to business.

Igor simply smiled and waved his hand on the table in front of him, "Then let us see the possibilities within you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A somewhat short chapter...but more transitional. Some more reveals about certain things is coming...and well...things to look forward to as well. I don't have much to say other than thank you. Thanks for taking time to read this fan fiction and I'm hoping you've enjoyed it so far. I hope it stays entertaining up until the end. See you tomorrow with Chapter 15.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Contemplation

**CHAPTER 15 / Contemplation**

 _February 19_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _We went out for Karaoke today. Kenji and his childhood friend Rio came with us. She certainly seemed like a nice girl, but I didn't even realize we had a tennis club. Then again I probably didn't notice a lot of the things that were actually offered at the school because of how occupied we always were. I think there were really only a handful of times I actually got fully involved in school activities. Well the kendo tournament obviously, I ran around a lot in prep for the cultural festival but I ended up just getting sick and that tsunami canceled the festival anyway. This is a shame because I'm sure I heard you were going to be in a maid outfit._

 _Although…I wonder if you would wear it for me if I had asked? Actually I'm sure you'd just get mad at me saying it doesn't look that good or something. Except I think you look cute in anything. Well maybe not everything, but you know what I mean._

 _You sang a duet with me today at Karaoke. Singing with you next to me is one of the most comforting things I've ever experienced. Your voice is so beautiful, I wonder if you could have been famous if your life had gone a different route away from all the tragedy that kept you from being happy. But you're strong and I know you can overcome anything that you put your mind to._

 _I think tomorrow I'll try and hang out with Junpei, but if he's busy maybe I will go watch Akihiko at his boxing club. Then again I can always go to Student Council and make sure Mitsuru is alright. I have so much I want to do to make sure that I know that everyone will be alright but I have faith in all of you that I know it won't be a problem._

 _I love you, Yukari. I hope that if nothing else, you are strongly aware of this fact. No one can ever replace you in the space you hold in my heart. Keep smiling, my love._

 _Love Always,_

 _Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **March 13** **th** **, 2011 / Pseudo Dark Hour**

It was the same as the abandoned Hospital. This was the Dark Hour. Hamuko wanted to avert her eyes from seeing this truth. But if that was true then that meant Sayane and Akira were probably in danger. She entered the dorm and saw many coffins lining the entrance. It was just like what she had been told. During the Dark Hour people who did not experience it turned into coffins. To them the changing from midnight to the next minute was as normal as any other day. It was like the Dark Hour happened within the span of a second maybe not even that long. But if Shadows had the capacity to affect time and space the possibility of it could not be denied.

Her brother had written about it in the journal, _The Dark Hour most likely was one of the original goals in the Kirijo Groups research. While it wasn't capable of traveling through time, if they could somehow initiate the Dark Hour when they wished they could manipulate the present with terrifying consequences._ Hamuko knew that her brother was right, while it may not have been a true time manipulation device it could have easily led to something that could get them the results they wanted, although maybe not as much as a device where they could travel through time could get them. Still just the fact that something like the Dark Hour was even possible was crazy.

Someone must have brought an item capable of producing the Pseudo Dark Hour here. She needed to run down her priority list. First she would run up to her dorm room on the third floor and grab her Naginata. Well it wasn't a real one but Akira had once bought her a display one that while it was not a real weapon it was sharp and would be better for her to have than nothing. After that she could focus on finding Sayane and Akira. Then after they were secured she could find the item that was projecting the Pseudo Dark Hour.

She needed to be cautious. She could summon her Persona but if a shadow got too close she had no way to defend herself...It had become obvious why they all used a weapon of sorts. Fighting Shadows was already rough and only possible because the power of Persona. But you couldn't prevent them from getting up close and personal with you. After all some were incredibly fast and closed the gap in very quick fashion.

Hamuko made her way to the stairs. It was strange how the Dark Hour highlighted the dark long corridors with its green hue light so well. While the place felt and looked dark she had no difficulty finding her way around. The stairs was at the end of the lounge hallway and she took care with every step as to not make a sound. The fact that the place was silent meant it would be advantageous to her if she could hear the Shadows before they heard her.

Reaching the stairs, she knew this would be the hardest part. The stairs were made of wood and had a characteristic noise on some of the steps. Hamuko knew she needed to keep her steps light and avoid the steps that she knew were the worst offenders of creaking. Deciding that being too slow was not the best of ideas she started up the stairs taking care to plan each of her next steps. While it took her significantly longer she dramatically cut down the noise by slowly moving her weight from one foot to the other as she slowly crept up the stairs. She reached the second floor. She peaked around to see even more coffins in the hall. No doubt things had occurred during the usual evening bustle of activity.

Shadows were in fact wandering the second floor but they seemed to be a ways away from the stair case. To be safe she quietly waited for all the Shadows to be looking elsewhere before she finally took the chance to go up the stairs. She had to move faster than she cared to but still took careful steps and avoided the spots she knew were culprits of creaking. She felt more at ease when the stair wrapped around and the Shadows would no longer have a line of sight on her. She took a moment to take a deep breath and ease her nerves. Sneaking around wasn't easy, especially when it was against things that could attack so viciously. Plus she knew that once the fighting started it wouldn't be easy to stop it. If she could hold off on it even just a little bit, then things would most certainly go better for her.

Hamuko reached the third floor landing. From here she had to head down the right hall way. Her room was the last door on the right. She took care with each step and moved to a wall; placing her back against it she moved close to the corner and then carefully stuck her head out to look around it. After taking a quick look she hid once again and let out a sigh. There were two shadows on the way to her room. Without knowing the weakness or strengths of the Shadows it wouldn't be a good idea to engage them. But if she wanted to avoid them, then there was only one way she could get to her room.

Her eyes traveled to the window that was to the left of her. There was a significantly large ledge that wrapped around the third floor. It was by no means a great way to get to her room but it might be the safest way. Deciding it was more than likely the correct action to take she moved over to the window and unlatched the lock. She then slid the window up as quietly as possible until it locked into place. Hamuko looked around to make sure she hadn't alerted any Shadows. After a moment she was satisfied and carefully stepped out onto the ledge and hugged the building as much as she could as she did so.

 _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down…_ she repeated in her head over and over becoming a new mantra as she began to make her way around the side of the building. This was three stories up; while she was sure a fall from here probably wouldn't kill her…it didn't mean she would enjoy the consequences of it. The dormitory was actually eight stories high. It was a combined dormitory and held students' from the High School and Elementary School as well.

She somehow managed to keep her calm the entire path; even though she felt she only grew more nervous when she moved window to window. As the windows extended out onto the ledge a bit so she had to adjust herself to get past them. Still she had something tangible to grab onto so she didn't completely lose it. Eventually she finally came to her dorm window. She maneuvered herself so that her back was on one side of the window frame and steadied herself with her left hand on the frame across from her. Hamuko always left her window open because the room had particularly bad air circulation and the only way to keep the air in her room from feeling stagnant was to keep it open all the time. Her right hand came down and lifted the window open until it locked into place. Then carefully and quietly she stepped through the window and onto her bed that was under the window frame.

Hamuko sat down on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment. Her nerves were shot, she wasn't exactly afraid of heights but her body was well aware of the possibility of injury that would occur if she had fallen. Exasperated, she took in a few long deep breaths before getting up on her feet again. After a few moments she felt calm and ready to move on to her main mission for coming here. She crossed to the corner next to her desk and smiled seeing the Naginata ready for service. She grabbed it and instantly felt better about the whole situation. The blade on it was sharp but it wasn't especially durable as it wasn't really designed for combat. Speaking of which she wasn't exactly in the best clothes suited for combat either.

This whole time she had been in jeans, while that may not seem very constrictive, these were a tighter pair of jeans. She wore them because she liked how she looked in them but her legs would definitely be constricted trying to use her Naginata. She looked to the wall and saw that she had her high school uniform hanging in front of her mirror. The skirt was short enough that it wouldn't slow her movements and the outfit as a whole wouldn't be bad to move in. Well she had even gotten into a few fights in that uniform so she already knew it would be a good choice. The uniform was mostly blue. Hamuko had added a red ribbon to add a little bit more color, plus it matched her eyes.

She put down the Naginata and stripped off her shoes, pants and shirt and walked over and picked up the uniform from the mirror. Hamuko looked into the mirror. "It's gotta look weird changing during the Dark Hour. I wonder how Onii-chan dealt with it every night," Hamuko whispered to herself as she suddenly noticed something change in the mirror which had her jumping back.

"Nee-chan?" the voice she hardly knew was coming from the visage of the boy with blue hair in her mirror. He had appeared literally out of nowhere, but...

"Onii-chan? How are you here?" Hamuko's shock temporarily made her forget her state of undress. The question seemed much more important than anything else.

"I'm not," he said simply, shaking his head slightly. "The effects of the Dark Hour reach their way to the sea of unconscious. That is originally how so many Shadows were able to leave here and arrive there. However, I can only manage this for a short time. I have to know, why is the Dark Hour active?"

Hamuko tossed her uniform on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest. Even this action didn't seem to alert her of that fact she was just standing in her underwear, but the discussion was much more important than that, "It seems there are objects capable of invoking a Pseudo Dark Hour. You got rid of the real Dark Hour, Onii-chan. This is something else."

Minato's image frowned, "I see, so this is deliberate. Be cautious, Nee-chan. Something is stirring up unrest within the sea of unconscious. And if you're there it might have the intention of drawing you in specifically."

That made her a little confused, "Why do you think that?"

"It's only a theory but the person behind this might be the one that originally stole you away in the hospital when we were born. Whatever experiment he was planning might have been considered a bust. But think about what new information that individual likely has gotten lately," Minato quickly gave out his theory.

Hamuko thought for a moment looking at her brother in the mirror, and it suddenly clicked what he was saying. "They want to see if I have the same potential you had," she whispered and walked up to the mirror. "Onii-chan, if that's true then he has my friends. He's using them as bait." Her hands went up the mirror. Her brother mimicked her and put his hands up to the mirror as well.

"Find out the truth, Nee-chan. Stay focused and believe in your abilities," Minato held a sad smile on his face as he spoke this. "Only you can do this. Somehow I feel this is the beginning of your journey, but it won't be your only one. At the end of your path you will be presented a choice. I'm not sure what it will be but I feel like this is the truth."

Hamuko couldn't help but giggle, "Once again with the fortune teller talk. You're about as vague as Igor-sama is."

Minato let out his own chuckle, "I'm not surprised you've met him. And I suppose he might have rubbed off on me a little bit. Although I'm not confined like he is to stay on the sidelines. However, I'm limited in the way I can help. There is something I want to try and give you."

A card floated down in front of Hamuko. She moved her hands around the card and felt as another presence entered her mind. "Onii-chan…this is…"

"A Persona that served me well for a long time. He's name is Tam Lin. He has no weaknesses and I have crafted him to help you. You're Persona ability is still weak, but I know you will grow strong. He has fire and lightning skills as well as three different physical attacks that vary from slashing, striking or piercing. Also he has an advanced healing spell that you normally wouldn't be able to get yet. Do not rely on him, remember that all you're Persona are aspects of yourself and you should take care of them all so they grow accordingly. I'm sure you know all this. This is all I can do for now. Be careful, Nee-chan. And promise me that you will see this through to conclusion, no matter what," Minato smiled and slowly began to disappear starting from his legs.

"I promise. I'll find out what's going on. But please don't go yet…I…" Hamuko had her hand on the mirror, wishing she could reach through and touch her brother.

"You'll do fine. I believe in you, Nee-chan. And don't worry, I'm sure we will see each other again," his voice drifted off to nothing and once again Hamuko found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Hamuko felt conflicted for a moment. The joy of seeing her brother had quickly been replaced by the reality that he was not even alive. And each day her brother's spot in her heart grew exponentially. She wanted to know so much more about the guy who had risked so much, given up so much to save the world and the ones he loved. More than that, she wanted to be loved by him, to have the loving and caring twin brother she always should have had. Maybe then the two of them wouldn't have had to suffer like they had in their lives. But yet…she knew things could not be changed. All that she was left was a warm feeling in her heart and the Persona that her twin had painstakingly crafted for her use. Her brother must have believed that the enemies may be far more powerful than she was ready for. Should it even be possible for him to gift her with a Persona? Then again...maybe his existence now was more like that of Igor and Theodore. There was so many questions...but no real way to answer any of them.

She still needed to change into her uniform. Now that she thought about it…she had been standing in front of her brother in just her bra and panties! Hamuko felt her head heat up at the thought and her face must have equally reflected it by turning a new shade of red. "Stupid, Hamuko. Now you're brother might think you're shameless," she muttered to herself. She quickly slapped her cheeks and quickly moved over to her bed and finally got into her uniform.

Standing in front of the mirror once she had her uniform on, Hamuko double checked that her clothes were fastened good enough so they wouldn't somehow come undone during a fight. Maybe she was being a little over conscious of it now that she had realized she'd been standing before her brother in just her underwear. She still couldn't believe she had done that. Had she just been more concerned about seeing him? If she had taken time to be conscious of that and had taken time to get dressed...would she...there was no telling how limited of time she had to talk to him. If he helped her…did that mean that the strength of the seal would weaken each time? She couldn't risk that; she needed to be able to stand on her own two feet. Although the part of her craved to be spoiled by her brother. It was something she wanted to experience.

She closed her eyes for a moment focusing on the Persona her brother had given to her. " _Tam Lin_ ," Hamuko whispered to no one. The fact that Minato had crafted something with her in mind was not lost to her. Still how had he been able to give her a Persona anyway? If it was a facet of ones psyche then technically it wouldn't be possible right? She shook her head. Except Minato was her twin, maybe that did something to affect that. She had no way of knowing on her own. Again it might also be that the nature of his existence was just different now.

Hamuko unconsciously did her hair as if it was a school morning. Moving over to her desk she pulled out her bobby pins and placed them in her hair. _XXII_ was what she put up in her hair. She grasped her Naginata in her hand once more and turned towards her door. Even if just for show it would have to do.

She promised her brother to see it through to the end. Hamuko wanted to find out why all of this was happening now. And most of all she wanted to find out if her brother's suspicions were right. It could be related to the person that had taken her away from her real family at birth. And it might all be in an attempt to see how much of her power could grow. That was probably why her brother had been so concerned. Either way she had made a promise, and she was going to keep it.

Opening the door she stepped out into the hall. If she wanted to be strong, then she would have to face things head on. Regardless of how she had been in the past, she had to change. Her brother believed in her, had entrusted her with this task. As the first and only thing she had ever been asked by her brother there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she would succeed.

"Onii-chan, just watch," Hamuko her mind rest on a Persona. The arcana card came floating down in front of her as the Shadows in the hall finally noticed her and began to head towards her. "Persona!" She yelled shattering the card in front of her.

* * *

 **September 18** **th** **, 2009 /After School**

It had been a couple weeks since the last full moon. Well thirteen days if you wanted to be specific about it. He found out quite a bit about the parts he didn't know. Junpei had apparently been meeting up with Chidori for quite some time before the full moon happen. At some point Junpei was feeling down in the dumps and decided to tell a white lie about what he liked to do to Chidori. Of course it was just a creative reworking about the Dark Hour and how they hunted Shadows in Tartarus. Junpei had been searching for someone to be able to talk to. Minato couldn't blame him for that, especially since the likely hood that the Gothic Lolita that he had started to fall for had just happened to be a member of Strega isn't something you'd normally have to worry about. At that point in time we only knew of two members with no real evidence to support their being another. All Minato had was a suspicion that there was more.

After then Junpei kept Minato in the loop about his constant visits with Chidori. Minato listened; he knew that Junpei needed someone he could just tell these things to. Obviously Junpei had fallen in love with Chidori but it wasn't for Minato to say that. Still he wished Junpei for the best, even if his target of affection had at one point been intent on killing Minato and the rest of SEES. Honestly, Minato saw Chidori simply as misguided. The one known as Takaya seemed to have the talent of the silver tongue. He probably worded it in such a way that she felt like she had no choice but to go with him.

Other details that Junpei had said bothered him to. Chidori hated hospitals, because all she really remembered of when she was young was being surrounded by white. Considering it had already been confirmed that the Kirijo Group had experimented on people before Minato wasn't about to cross off the chance that a portion of the Kirijo Group had continued to do so without the knowledge of the rest of the company. Some scientist would do crazy stuff for the sake of their research.

Minato sighed looking out the window of the classroom. There was no way he was going to make it back to the dorm on time. Not only that but it seems Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei and all the rest of SEES had already left to get back to the dorm. He looked to the sky; those dark lingering clouds seemed to be waiting for him to leave before letting the downpour begin. It looked like the typhoon was going to be on top of Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island within minutes.

"I suppose I should leave my bag and school stuff here. It will just get ruined if I bring it," Minato moved away from the window and towards the door. He allowed himself to be too swallowed up in his thoughts. If he had been a little more attentive he could have walked home with Yukari. "I guess the culture festival is going to be a no go."

He left the class room and made his way down the hall and down the stairs. How many times had he walked this path ever since he had been here? It was such a simple thing, but he really had gotten used to this place. Not only that but he had so many memories that filled the halls of the school already. He had spent a lot of time with Kaz in Kendo, which often led to him walking home with Yuko the team manager many times. He had many friends around the school now. A couple from Student Council, the photography club and even the fashion club. That didn't include all the people he had met outside of school, including the little girl named Maiko.

"What's happened to me?" Minato muttered as he approached the front door of the school. He stopped and turned back looking at the open space of the main hall of the school. Right now it was empty. It didn't seem that long ago that SEES had infiltrated the school in order to save Fuuka. He remembered Yukari being really jumpy that night, and also how worried he had been. It was also the night he had given her the necklace that held the memento of his mother inside it.

He wondered if the change within him was directly related to his power with Persona and his Social Links. It made sense because if Persona's were essentially aspects of himself then the growth between himself, Persona and Social links would manifest not just physically but emotionally as well. He sighed once again as he opened the door and finally left the school. It was already starting to rain, although it was only a light sprinkle at the moment. His melancholy state wasn't doing him any favors because he had no desire to rush back to the dorm...but his logical side began to push him forward.

Minato ran quickly towards Port Island Station, and each step seemed to cause the rain come down harder and harder. Luckily it didn't take him long to get to the station and boarded the train just as it was about to pull out. He sat down and realized he was already incredibly wet. Not only that but he was cold as hell. "Way to go Minato. Next time let's just get in a full tub and drop in a toaster and put yourself out of your misery." He shook his head and was quickly having his whole body began shake involuntarily by itself. That was definitely not a good thing.

After arriving at Iwatodai he departed and gave caution to the wind and instead made a full sprint to the dormitory. He swore as the rain had turned into a torrential downpour. It was actually beginning to hurt as the rain hit him. The dorm wasn't even that far from the station but by the time he had arrived he was not just soaked all the way through he felt as if he wasn't wearing anything at all. It felt as if the rain was smashing down hard against his skin. However he didn't notice just how bad it had become for him.

Minato finally got to the dorm and quickly went inside. The sudden relief from no longer being pelted by the rain was enough that he found himself collapsing not more than five feet from the entrance. Not realizing how little strength he even had left in him.

"Oh my god, Minato," it was Yukari. She came running up to him and didn't even hesitate to kneel down next to him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "You're cold as ice and soaked to the skin. Why are you only now getting back?"

He was shivering; Minato could barely feel any part of his body because he felt like he had just gone ten rounds with Akihiko. He wasn't even sure what he should do, his mind was completely unfocused. And he was incapable of giving an answer to Yukari.

"Looks like someone wasn't quick enough," Junpei laughed as he approached.

"Shut up, Stupei. We need to get you into the bath. Fuuka, can you go get the bath ready?" Yukari was giving out order quickly. Minato had to wonder how bad he really looked.

"I'm on it," Fuuka ran off.

Yukari peeled off Minato's jacket and then helped him up to his feet. He didn't have the strength to fight her and instead he focused on not making it harder for her. "Just what the hell is wrong with you? You could have called me and we could have figured something out instead of you just running through all that," Yukari was definitely angry. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I-I'm S-s-sor-r-ry. I-I fo-orgot m-m-my pho-one i-in m-my r-r-room t-t-today," Minato's teeth were chattering so badly from how cold he was. It seemed to get worse with every passing moment.

Yukari sighed, "I swear you have the worst luck in the world."

Actually Minato was sure that there was at least one omnipotent being that had a magnifying glass over his life, and wanted to see just how bad he could screw up someone's life without actually killing them. It would just figure that his whole life had been nothing more than the Gods way of making themselves feel better by completely ruining Minato's.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan, what are you doing?" Junpei asked.

Minato hadn't exactly been paying attention to where Yukari was leading him, and honestly he didn't care she could take him anywhere as long as it got him warmer than he was. He trusted her with whatever she was going to do.

"I'm taking him into the bathroom so I can get these clothes off him and get him into the bath. The longer he stays in this the worse it's going to be for him. And besides I don't think you or Sanada-senpai are comfortable enough with Minato to do this. Plus he's my boyfriend," Yukari laid out the facts of the situation. Minato had suspected that was her plan but wouldn't Mitsuru be a little concerned about the details? Maybe he himself should have been more concerned about the details. However, with the way he currently felt he'd go along with anything Yukari did. He was amazed that he hadn't realized how bad he felt until collapsing inside the dorm. He had no strength to fight the subject, nor did he have the capacity to think clearly at the moment.

"Iori, perhaps you could fetch some clean clothes for Arisato as Takeba takes care of him. He looks terrible, should I call a doctor?" Mitsuru was surprisingly close but Minato hadn't noticed. He really was out of sorts.

"I think that's a good idea. After I get him out of the bath we can at the very least see if he has a fever or something, but I have a feeling he's made himself pretty sick this time," Yukari was making decisions for him. Minato actually felt happy about that for some reason. That was stupid; he knew exactly why it made him happy.

"The bath is ready," Fuuka opened the door to the bathroom that was for the girls but Yukari didn't hesitate in taking him inside.

"Will you need assistance Takeba?" Mitsuru asked.

"No, please let me take care of him," Yukari led him to the middle of the room and had him lean against the counter for support as she moved away from him. He looked over to see Junpei by the door handing Yukari his pajamas as well as a change of underwear. Normally he would be incredibly embarrassed about it but he knew he needed the help and Yukari was right, neither Junpei nor Akihiko were that comfortable with him to help him bathe and get warmed up.

Still wouldn't this be way too early? The two of them haven't been dating all that long. Yet she was going to help him this much?

Yukari closed and locked the door to the bathroom and came back placing his clothes down on the counter. She then eased him back away from the counter which he had been using as a crutch and led him closer to the bath area. Stopping him she moved in front of him and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Use me to help you stand, okay? I'm going to take your shirt off."

Her voice was full of affection and care as she carefully undid the buttons of his shirt. Unbuttoning the last one she pulled the sopping wet shirt off and discarded it onto the tile floor. Minato was shaking more now, he felt like there was no way he would ever be warm again, but it did feel better to have his shirt off. "Can you stand by yourself?"

Minato shook his head, he knew that the only reason he hadn't fallen over is because of Yukari supporting him. She led him over more and slid open the glass door that went into the room with the bath. Minato began to felt it tingling on his bare chest from the air. It was obviously much warmer in here as steam was coming from the bath water.

"I'm going to sit you down next to the bath okay?" Yukari said and carefully led him to the edge of the bath and helped him sit on the ledge. She unbuckled his pants and pulled off his belt, Yukari made sure he was stabilized before kneeling down and untying his shoes and pulling them off, followed by his socks. "Minato, can you manage to take your pants and underwear off on your own?"

Minato wish his mind was more capable at this moment. He only shook his head. To Yukari's credit she believed him and helped him up to his feet for a moment. It was incredibly strange feeling because Minato whole body was numb. So he literally did not feel it when Yukari undid his pants and pulled them off of him. As well as his underwear. It was about this time where Minato realized something else. Yukari was taking off her own clothes. At this point it didn't matter. Even though their relationship was still only a few weeks old...it wasn't like they hadn't been close to being in one for a while. Plus...he honestly had no problems with Yukari seeing him like this after all they've been through together so far.

"Just a second and I can help you in the bath, okay?" Yukari helped him back on to the edge of the bath and closed his eyes. Minato heard Yukari gather up his clothing and take it out of the bath area. He most certainly heard her taking off her own clothes. She was back again and came over to one side and stepped into the bath. The bath was actually bigger than a normal one since the dorm was meant to accommodate several occupants. There were two baths on the bottom floor and two more on the fourth floor. So girls could bath together if they wanted to, but considering there wasn't really much need to do so it didn't happen. But the extra space was certainly being incredibly handy at this moment.

"It's probably going to sting a lot when you get in. But I'll be right here with you the whole time," Yukari said as she helped Minato put his legs first into the bath. It didn't just sting, it actually hurt. Minato bit his lip to hold in the sudden pain and was assaulted with more as Yukari brought him into the bath until he was sitting in it with the water coming up to just under his shoulders.

It was only after a few moments when the pain began to dull that he realized that Yukari was sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around him and her legs on each side of his body. His teeth chattered continuously for a long time and eventually feeling started to come back through his whole body. Minato became more increasingly aware of Yukari as he felt her. Her hand went up and checked his forehead.

"I guess I won't be able to tell if you have a fever until after then," Yukari sighed.

Actually Minato realized that he felt horrible. He really had gotten himself sick this time. They sat there for a long time without anything being said. "I'm sorry," Minato was finally able to talk normally but he had a massive headache. And was probably a lot more serious than that. "I messed up big time."

"Well I'm sorry too; I should have brought you home with me. I was too occupied with an errand I had to do for Archery club that I figured you had already headed back," Yukari pulled him close. "You still feel cold to me."

Minato could feel her breast against his back. In fact he was especially aware of any point of contact that Yukari had with his body at this moment. He was sure he hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment. "Why did you go this far? I mean we haven't been dating that long and…"

"Is it really that surprising?" Yukari spoke in an affectionate tone. "You've saved my life so many times now. And yet I am never given a chance to do the same for you. At the very least I can do this much to make sure you don't get any sicker than you are. How are you feeling?"

"Awful. My head feels like it's in a vice and my body feels like it had been used as a punching bag for the boxing team," Minato groaned. "Every time I move I feel like one of my nerves is being ripped out."

Yukari sat back a bit, Minato only realized it because the contact that had been there was gone. Only to be renewed by Yukari's fingers tracing something on his lower back. Minato felt cold all over again but for a completely different reason. "Minato…what are these?"

"Scars from a long time ago," Minato said simply. Usually he could hide the scars well enough. Like Akihiko he had worn a shirt at Yakushima, and no one had said anything about it even though he had swam in it. Even Yukari didn't say anything. And even if he hadn't you would have to look closely to actually see them. A mere glance wouldn't point it out. After all they were from years ago...from a time in his life he wish he could forget...along with the faces that went along with it.

"There is so many of them. Minato, who did this to you?" Yukari's voice was full of concern but also shock.

"Please don't ask that," Minato whispered. "Let's just leave it that things weren't always as good as they are now."

Yukari didn't want to drop it, and he knew that. However, Minato wasn't in the best place to describe everything that had happened during that time in his life. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her.

"I'll tell you eventually. I promise but not while the two of us are in here," Minato said. "Plus if we stay in here too long I'm sure Kirijo-san might have a few choice words for the both of us."

"You're right," Yukari said as the situation finally dawned on her. "You should wash up while we're in here. It'll make you feel better when you get out."

"Yukari, there is no one else here I would ever show these scars to. So please just wait a little longer okay?" Minato looked back at her and smiled. Yukari instantly eased up.

"I don't want any secrets between us, Minato. I've had enough people lie to me in my life. I don't want you to be one of them," Yukari was really worried about him. Minato knew that. And he wanted to tell her about all the things that had happened in his life. About the abusive foster parents…being out casted at school because of a misunderstanding and how he had just given up on people.

"I don't want any secrets between us either, Yukari," he whispered back. Although there had been things he did say to her, he had never lied to her. He wanted to disclose all his thoughts to her. "Maybe when I'm better we'll have to sit down and really talk."

"I'd like that," Yukari pulled him back into her arms and kissed his cheek.

Minato felt his social link had increased with her again and it made him feel worse. When he felt like he could finally forget all of that it had its way of showing back up.

"Let me wash your back Minato. And we should probably hurry. I'm sure Mitsuru will have a doctor here in record time," Yukari said with a laugh.

"Yes being the daughter of the Kirijo Group certainly gives her that kind of effect on people," Minato chuckled which was followed up by a series of coughs. "I hope he brings something that knocks me out…"

Well Minato supposed that in the end, his horrible luck could be considered offset by Yukari. She had not even given a second thought to what she had to do to help him. He wasn't sure he deserved it but Yukari assured him that he was. Who was he to argue with her? After all she was his girlfriend and possibly the most selfish act he had ever done in his life was agreeing to go out with her. He only hoped that he could be someone worthy of Yukari.

* * *

 **March 13** **th** **, 2011 / Pseudo Dark Hour**

Yukari released another arrow piercing the mask of the Shadow causing it to rapidly disappear. She held the bow with her left hand and took her evoker from its holster. She put it to her forehead and pulled the trigger, " _Isis!_ " A burst of wind tore apart another Shadow as Yukari holstered the evoker and continued down the hall. Ahead of her was the entrance to the roof of the building. She wasted no time in opening the door and rushing out. She stopped and pulled out another arrow from her quiver and drew it back as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"Hamuko-chan!" Yukari yelled. She drew the arrow back. "Duck!" Letting it loose the arrow passed through the space where Hamuko had just been and pierced through an attacking Shadow. Hamuko spun around with her weapon and cut through it as well. The Shadow disappeared and Yukari quickly ran up to Hamuko.

"Yukari-san?" Hamuko looked back at her. She was exhausted but her eyes held a fire and determination that Yukari known so well. They really were so much alike. "It'll have to wait." She stood battle ready and looked to the other side of the roof.

Following Hamuko's gaze, Yukari saw that Sayane and Akira were tied up and gagged. A man with an amused grin was standing next to them. He started laughing.

"It's better than I could have ever dreamed. To think that your awakening and the rate of your growth is simply astounding. That Minato's twin sister would hold the same ability to hold multiple Persona. This could mean that heritage could have a strong effect on individual power," the man talked as if there was no one else there, as if he was merely watching things as a spectator.

"It was you? Wasn't it? You're the one that took me away from my family," Hamuko put out her accusation. Yukari couldn't believe her ears. Was it possible?

The other members of SEES quickly appeared on the roof, moving behind to support Hamuko. The man simply looked amused by the current situation and not concerned at the least by his obvious disadvantage.

"Kirijo-sama was a great man. Only he understood what the potential the Dark Hour and the Fall truly meant. Yet his son could not understand. So he ordered my research to be stopped. The arrogance of that brat; to think that he believed to be in the right. I took many children to develop my research, but none were as brilliant as you Takahashi. The Shadows were enthralled by you, but never wanted to harm you. It was a completely different reaction from every other child. You were unique," the man's grin grew wider.

Mitsuru stepped forward, "You're Yoshimitsu, correct?"

"Ah, the young heiress of the Kirijo Group. It seems you've taken your Fathers place in being a thorn in my side," despite his words he laughed. "However, my experiment shall continue. Show me how much you can grow Takahashi."

The man called Yoshimitsu walked to the edge of the roof and snapped his fingers. "Do not disappoint me." The man then disappeared from the roof. Yukari wasn't sure if he had jumped or not but there was no time for that.

Dropping from the sky a gigantic Shadow fell onto the roof. Everyone jumped back, all except Hamuko.

"All this…to get to me? Because of what Onii-chan was able to do?" Hamuko hesitation quickly turned to a resolve of steel. Yukari could see the anger and frustration in her face...there was a lot to consider...but one thing at a time. "Fine. I'll show you what it means to be an Arisato!"

"Don't worry, Minato," Yukari readied her bow as Hamuko prepared to charge the Shadow. "I'll watch over her in your place."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The main focus at the front is Hamuko and her charge to save Sayane and Akira. She finds herself in the Pseudo Dark Hour again and figures out some more...plus a little appearance from Minato as well. Plot is picking up in both the present and in the journal. Not to mention we get to meet the antagonist of the present story line. Things are going to pick up, slowly but surely over the next few chapters as we explore more about Hamuko's past.  
**

 **Next Chapter is the Fortune and Strength Full Moon fight. And you all know what that means.**

 **\- The Soldier of Hope - I've never heard of WattPad. The only other place this story is at is on Deviantart. If you see it somewhere else, it was not posted by me.**

 **As always thanks for reading and I hope you are all enjoying it. See you tomorrow with Chapter 16.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Loss

**CHAPTER 16 / Loss**

 _February 19_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I can honestly say everyday has been an adventure since I arrived here. The moment I stepped off the train I was welcomed by the Dark Hour. Naturally I had no idea what it was at the time, but I can't say it was the first time I ever experienced it. We know that I had experienced it that night when my parents died. After all in reality their death was caused by the battle between Ryoji and Aigis. Funny that I would eventually befriend both of them. Still, we all were given parts that we had no choice but to take. I probably developed a psychological defense to avoid the Dark Hour...just making sure that I was never awake during that time. But when the train was delayed on my way in to Iwatodai...I couldn't avoid it. Yet I still tried to pretend that nothing was happening. No, you said it best...awakening to our Persona meant no longer being able to turn away from the truth.  
_

 _Aigis' role was determined for her; she was the only one of her sisters that survived. She did all she could to fulfill the task given to her. Ryoji, on the other hand, was never supposed to exist, at least not in our time…perhaps not for many, many, generations down the road. And he would have never come in the form that he did. That incident changed everything for all of us. Your Father died that same day as well, and it in-explicitly sent our lives into an eventual crash course with each other. No, not just us but all of us in SEES._

 _Even if we had known everything in the beginning, I'm not so sure things would have ended up much differently than how they did. Still despite all the circumstances that led to this conclusion, I believe it could have happened no other way. While I may leave with several regrets I can say that I will go in peace. I did all I could and I know that all of you will remain to be strong and fight for a better tomorrow._

 _And I know you will find happiness again Yukari. You're stronger than you realize. It is your inner strength that often gave me the comfort I needed when my thoughts were not at their best. I will forever be comforted by your smile and warmth. And I'll never forget you. I'm sure that, even though I have moved on, my love will still continue to grow for you._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **The Great Seal**

 _Date Unknown_

They were fighting once again. A new enemy, connected with the past of not only the Kirijo Group but the family line...Arisato. Minato had always suspected that it would occur. Maybe it was a lot sooner than he thought. He yawned looking into the sea of unconscious. He could see glimpses of what was happening in the Pseudo Dark Hour as it was connected here through a mirror placed against the Great Seal. His twin sister was fighting against a large Shadow, but all of SEES was there to support her. Minato knew she would be fine with their support behind her. But what was the connection Yoshimitsu had to their past? Was he merely a researcher that had stolen his sister away or...something else?

"Are you truly satisfied with how things turned out?" a man dressed in white approached him. Minato did not even look twice at him.

"Why shouldn't I be? My actions stopped the world's destruction. Or rather, the extinction of the human race. Regardless, I was already aware that by averting one disaster that more misfortune would occur. I certainly hadn't intended to leave Yukari with a child but I know she'll pull through. She always does," Minato said with a smile on his face. He felt an even bigger yawn coming up on him and he did so. "All actions have consequences."

"You will slumber for an even greater time. Is there not a message you wish to pass on before it comes?" the man questioned him.

"A message?" Minato thought for a long moment. There were always more words he wanted to say…but was it necessary? Another thought entered his head, "Actually I'm wondering how I was awakened to begin with. I'm still the seal but capable an amount of freedom."

"You said it best yourself. You were meant to meet your sister. Do you not believe it?" the man seemed amused.

"Yes nothing happens by coincidence," Minato shook his head. More than likely he needed to help his sister in some fashion. He had helped her without even thinking it would even be possible to do so. Hell he had given her a Persona, something that should have not been possible. The fact they were twins might have had something to do with it. Perhaps the truth being that they were connected. Connected more intricately than was normally possible. Persona was linked to the psyche but what if twins somehow had a shared psyche? No that didn't sound right either but he felt like it was close to an answer.

"I shall continue to observe you with interest. I bid you good luck, my child," The man said.

Minato quickly turned towards his voice but the man was already gone, "I'll never get used to the weirdo people I meet in here." Minato shook his head. He turned his attention to a mirror and walked up to it. Suddenly images of his sister and the rest of SEES were shown. They were still fighting a gigantic Shadow. "Time waits for no one. It delivers us all to the same end."

He chuckled, repeating words that had once been said to him, "However, it is our choices that will lead us to our one true final destination. Regardless of the pain, you must struggle, struggle with all of your might. I know at the end Nee-chan, you will find the answer you so desperately search for. Even if at this time you aren't even aware of the question."

* * *

 **October 4** **th** **, 2009 / Dark Hour**

Things certainly had progressed quickly enough. After he had recovered from his sickness the days seemed to go by even quicker. He spent more time with Yukari now. She had made a point to wait around for him if he went to one of his clubs, and he did so likewise, heading back to pick her up when she was finished with archery club. Sure managing all the social links and his girlfriend took some time to adjust to but he wanted it to work. After all the time he had spent here he had always gravitated to Yukari from the beginning.

They had spent at least a month or so trying to deny the attraction they had between each other. The time in Yakushima had changed that perspective. Yukari had learned more about her Father and Minato had been there for her. It was a key moment in their relationship and something that neither of them would ever forget.

Today was another full moon. Once again they would be tested by an ordeal. Minato was sitting on the couch with Yukari by his side and holding his hand. Fuuka was currently scanning the city with Lucia and everyone else was around waiting patiently. The only ones missing were Amada Ken and Aragaki Shinjiro. That didn't sit well with Minato at all.

"I've located the target," Fuuka communicated telepathically. "It's in the plaza in front of Iwatodai Station."

That actually wasn't that far from the Dorm. Minato and Yukari got to their feet and he broke away from her to gather up his weapon that he placed on the table.

"This will be the tenth. Only a few left, but let's worry about them one at a time," Ikutsuki smiled. Minato kept his attention elsewhere. He didn't understand the need for the chairman to spout this information every single time they left for the full moon operation.

"That's assuming they come one at a time," Yukari giggled. "Just kidding."

"Yukari-chan, how did you know? I sense two of them." Fuuka was quick to add this.

"Are you serious? Me and my big mouth," Yukari grumbled as Minato walked up to her and playfully poked her nose.

"You should watch what you wish for," Minato grinned. "You just might get it."

Her eyebrows furrowed but then another look crossed her face, "Oh really? I have another wish then."

"Tell me later," Minato laughed. Yukari did a fake pout before she smiled.

"Where's Shinji?" Akihiko asked the group.

"He just notified me that he'll meet up with you later. I didn't ask any questions," Fuuka relayed the information.

"Figures, he's always played by his own rules," Akihiko shook his head.

"It's okay. At least he's coming, right?" Junpei was always there to try and lighten the mood. Minato had to give him credit that for the most part he was more than capable of doing so.

"Yeah. Not like someone else I know who missed last time," Yukari teased.

"Hello, I was tied up, remember?" Junpei groaned. "Give a guy a break."

While Minato had the urge to point out that he had gotten captured by a gothic lolita that was about a third of his weight, but things couldn't be easily compared on size when the power of Persona was involved. Plus it was also the point that Junpei was absolutely head over heels in love for Chidori, the girl that had wanted to use him to stop the operation during the last full moon. They didn't have enough information on Strega at that time, and they still lacked it. Even with the fact that they were holding Chidori. They had never actually gotten anything out of her. Although Minato was inclined to believe that she didn't know anything. And that the silver tongued Takaya kept her in the dark.

Minato had a feeling that Strega wasn't that big or involved. Considering their lack of actions as of late they more or less had to be a group of individuals. And considering the limited amount of knowledge they had, Chirdori was the one who had the capacity to scan. So without her they were unable to predict the movement of SEES. That was just based on the information that Minato did have.

"Wait, Ken-kun isn't here either. Hey Junpei, go get him. That'll be your punishment for last time," Yukari said with a small grin.

"Punishment?" Junpei shook his head. "What is this, kindergarten? That little shit is more trouble than he's worth." Still Junpei walked off.

"All right, let's move out. This time, there will be two enemies. We'll determine our formation once we arrive," Mitsuru gave the order and with it they all got their feet.

As they walked Minato felt an almost oppressive atmosphere coming down on him. The Dark Hour often gave that kind of feeling on an everyday basis but something about this made Minato worried. But his thoughts were interrupted as they arrived at their destination. In reality the station had not been that far from the dorm. Iwatodai Station something he had passed on occasion during the Dark Hour...now even this place was going to be a battlefield.

"There they are," Yukari pointed ahead from next to Minato. "This is the way we go do school. We've got to protect this place."

"It seems like they've been waiting for us," Fuuka observed.

"Where's Amada?" Mitsuru asked Junpei as he was catching up with the group.

"He wasn't in his room, so who knows," Junpei shrugged.

"Dammit Shinji, where are you?" Akihiko muttered angrily a few strides ahead of the group.

"Um, I think we should hurry. They look like they're about ready to make their move," Fuuka warned the others.

"Arisato, choose the team. Though I suggest a few stay here on stand-by with Fuuka in case they make a move towards her.

Minato shook his head and took a few steps forward, he had already considered his options and come to a decision. "Kirijo-san, Junpei-kun and Yukari will be with me in the main attack force. Yukari will focus on healing, so Kirio-san and Junpei can focus on the offensive. I'll keep us buffed and join in the attack as needed. Yukari if things are going well give your support in the offensive as well."

"Aigis and Sanada-san, I'm counting on you as rear support in case something happens," Minato took a moment to gather his nerves and slowly unsheathed the katana from his waist. "Commence the operation."

He put his katana in his off hand and pulled out his evoker as he made his way towards the two Shadows. But as they approached the larger of the two Shadows looked like it casted something. More than likely this was part of their strategy to deal with SEES. Like all the others they had waited for them...and this was part of a trap. Minato shook those thoughts and focused on the moment, "Yamagishi, what's going on?"

"I…I can't detect the Fortune Shadow anymore. Strength must have done something. You can't attack Fortune right now, focus your attention on Strength," Fuuka quickly informed.

"Got it." Minato put his evoker to his head. " _Matarukaja!_ "

Bolstering their attack, Junpei and Mitsuru moved right in for the attack. Junpei charged in first summoning Hermes to attack with Kill Rush. Mitsuru released Bufula and avoided an incoming attack from Strength. Seeing an opportunity, Minato switched Persona and summoned again.

" _Orobas_! _Torrent Shot_!" He yelled unleashing an incredibly effective piercing attack that hit the Shadow several times. Then Minato noticed something in his peripheral view.

"Everybody! Jump back!" Yukari yelled.

Minato, Junpei and Mitsuru all fell back as a red carpet unrolled itself in front of them. If that wasn't bizarre enough then what landed on top of the red carpet was just baffling. It was a giant wheel…like something that would be on a TV game show. The Fortune Shadow jumped onto the center of it and the wheel began to turn.

"What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?" Junpei voiced what everyone is thinking.

"It seems you won't be able to attack them unless you hit that switch in front of you, Arisato-kun," Fuuka said.

"Are you serious?" Minato found himself asking incredulously.

"I don't know how, but both Shadows seem to be protected...the only thing you can interact with is that switch. That's all I can scan," Fuuka explained but sounded just as frustrated about it as Minato felt.

"So they want us to play their game?" Yukari voiced her own frustration.

Minato looked on the wheel…there were four sections, and each section was divided into two. But each section had a symbol on it. "These symbols…aren't these the same related to some of the status changing effects we've seen in Tartarus?" Minato shook his head. "Yamagishi, what happens on the different colors?"

"I…I don't know," she answered earnestly.

"Shit," Minato angrily kicked the switch in front of him. The wheel began to slow down. Until it finally stopped. It stopped on the color red…but beyond that Minato couldn't see anything else. His head was suddenly overtaken by an insane buzzing causing him to drop his katana and clutch his head with both hands.

"I get it now. The wheel's effects will depend on where it stops. Red is bad luck so try to get it stop on the blue. Be careful, everyone is being affected by fear. Someone please heal if you can," Fuuka spread the information to everyone.

He remembered this feeling as an intense pain came to his head. Something was there, in his mind, like a small whisper that was beyond his scope of hearing but able to influence him regardless. The pain only seemed to increase with every passing second. He couldn't open his eyes; it was like a gigantic weight had been placed on his shoulders making it impossible to do anything. He fell to his knees, the pain coming stronger now. "Get out! Get out of my head!"

"Me Patra!" Yukari's voiced pierced the veil of pain and relief from it was almost instant. Minato wasted no time gathering up his weapon and evoker from the ground where he had dropped them.

Minato released another Torrent Shot with Orobas and seemed to his several of Strength's weak points but it refused to go down. Junpei and Mitsuru were also releasing their own ongoing onslaught of attacks. Strength was hitting them back hard, but Yukari was there to supplement with heals and kept them all topped off on their health.

Junpei came in with a hard hitting attack. Hitting first with Hermes and a Kill Rush move but then came in slicing right through strength with his large claymore and turned around and gave it a home run swing that caused it to disappear. "Alright! Score one for the good guys!"

"Watch out! I sense Fortune again! It's summoning the wheel!" Fuuka's warning caused them all to jump back with plenty of time. The red carpet rolling back out and the wheel slamming onto the ground. Once again Fortune jumped to the top of the wheel and it began to spin.

 _Do you desire pleasure?_

Minato blinked as he stumbled back. A voice in his mind? No he was being messed with again.

 _Or is it pain that you truly desire?_

He gripped his katana harder than before.

 _You feel unworthy of the gifts given to you. You feel guilty for using your friends as mere stepping stones to attain even greater power. You want to suffer because of it. You crave your own destruction._

Minato kicked the switch again and the wheel that had started to spin began to slow to a stop. Could he deny that? Could he willingly deny the guilt that tore through him every time he felt the strengthening of a social link? And his relationship with Yukari also gave him a measure of strength. What was he really doing? Did he even deserve to be leading this group? Shouldn't he have died on the bridge with his parents all those years ago...what was he really living for? To survive for his parents? What kind of ridiculous notion was that?

His vision blurred and he was sure that he had dropped his weapons once again.

 _Do you truly have a reason to fight? Or are you simply looking for an end?_

An end? Minato let out a laugh and collapsed to the ground. The laugh started quietly then got louder and louder. Was it the truth? Maybe all this time he had really been searching for a place to die. After all what did he have? He had no family, nothing to pass on to the next generation. He was simply a teenager that had no real meaning. What was he fighting for?

Then something happened. A pain suddenly came from his left cheek and his vision came into focus all too quickly. He found himself staring into the concerned eyes of Yukari. He could see the relief cross over her face when she saw him looking at her. She quickly stepped towards him and pulled his lips to hers, and for a brief moment kissed him. He knew why she did it...and after a moment he felt everything become right again. The confusion in his mind was gone, and his thoughts focused once more. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Don't fall apart on me," Yukari whispered. "We still have a fight to finish."

Minato got to his feet and picked up his effects once more. He turned and looked towards the Fortune Shadow. He slowly exhaled and realized a simple truth. His power existed for a reason. Igor, Elizabeth and the Velvet Room existed because this was a pivotal moment in his destiny. And there was also the contract. Simple…yet perhaps the hardest commitment most people can make.

" _I chooseth this fate of my own free will."_

He had already made his choice. The reason he was fighting was an easy one. He wanted to protect them. Not just Yukari or the other members of SEES that were quickly becoming like family to him. But all the people at school and town…and even all the other people he had met in his life. All the time before in his life, he had just done enough to get by without really putting much effort into anything. Maybe that was what was best at the time. However, he couldn't be that anymore. His life was different. He wasn't alone anymore; he had people here that cared and relied on him.

Minato looked around and saw Mitsuru, Junpei and Yukari looking at him for orders. He smiled and felt his resolve strengthen to a point that it had not been before. "Alright this is it. Junpei you're first up after I attack. Then we'll go in for an all-out attack."

"On your mark then, Arisato," Mitsuru confirmed.

He slowly raised his evoker to his head. Social Links didn't matter. He shouldn't feel guilty about gaining strength through his friendships. Persona was a manifestation of his psyche, which meant that the stronger the ties with others were it would only be natural that it would reflect in his ability as a Persona user. The evoker pressed up against his head he looked to Fortune and grinned.

He fired not once, but twice. Then two Persona's appeared. King Frost and Black Frost. A gigantic snowman fell from the sky landing on Fortune. It froze Fortune in place. "Now Junpei!" Minato yelled as he stumbled back a bit.

Junpei launched forward with Hermes landing a critical Kill Rush. Fortune fell to the ground just as Minato had planned.

"The enemy is down. Let's go," Mitsuru declared as all of them rushed in. Minato the last one to rush in to the offensive. All of them attacked with vigor and ferocity and all of them brought their weapons down simultaneously causing the Shadow to disappear into nothing. The Shadow had tried to shake his resolve, but all it did was remind him about what he had gone through to get to this point in his life. And with Yukari and everyone else...there was no way he would give in that quickly. Not anymore. He was no longer the person he used to be.

"Good job, everyone," Fuuka said as she approached them along with Akihiko and Aigis.

"Damn, Arisato. I didn't know you could summon more than one at once," Akihiko came up to him with a big grin.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Minato sighed and then felt dizzy for a moment. A pair of hands grabbed his arms, and it was only a moment later that he realized he had nearly fallen over. He looked over to see Yukari who definitely looked concerned. "I've been hesitant to use the fusion raids in the past."

"Fusion raids? That's a pretty cool name," Junpei grinned. "Dude, it's pretty amazing. That Shadow was frozen solid. I don't think it ever had a chance."

Minato shook his head, "I could never do this without any of you guys. Thanks." He wondered if he would ever be able to tell them that all of them literally were the source of his power and his ability. Without them...he would be powerless to do anything.

"Hey, that's our line," Akihiko gave him a pat on the back.

"What happened out there? For a while it looked like you were in pain," the concern came from Mitsuru, although he knew that Yukari wanted to ask the same as well. He could also see it in her eyes.

"The Shadow gave me a little talk…" Minato gripped his head. "Thanks for bringing me out of it Yukari." She had acted quickly and knew exactly how to get him out of his panic.

The others frowned though. "It seems like this one was focused on Minato as well, although not as directly as the last Full Moon." Mitsuru didn't seem happy about this news. "Perhaps it's your unique ability that they target in on."

Minato couldn't deny that possibility but he also withheld a lot of knowledge in regards to his power. Even though they saw the result of his growth as a Persona user he didn't think they would believe about Fusion and the Velvet Room. Not without seeing it for themselves and there was no way that he could help that happen.

"Man, talk about exhausting. Damn, Minato you put me to work hard out there," Junpei took an exaggerated long breath.

"Should I have not picked you?" he teased.

"No way man, that was one hell of a battle," Junpei grinned. Minato and Junpei fist bumped which gave them a few odd looks. Minato was glad that the two of them had been able to get closer. Although it had taken the whole incident with Chirdori to get to this point.

"This time, those two who called themselves Strega did not interfere," Aigis voice put SEES back into the moment.

"It must be because we have Chidori," Yukari mentioned. When she said her name, Minato noticed Junpei unconsciously flinch. "Anyway, I'm glad everything went well. At least no one was injured like last time. But, what happened to Aragaki-senpai and Ken-kun?"

Akihiko tensed up, it looked to Minato like something had just crossed his mind.

"The Chairman doesn't seem too concerned, so he went home," Fuuka said.

Minato frowned. That only made him more concerned about it if Ikutsuki had already made himself scarce. Almost as if he didn't want to be in the way for whatever was about to happen. As a matter of fact Ikutsuki never really acted when any of them had been in danger...only when Mitsuru had ordered it...

"Yamagishi, where are those two?" Mitsuru asked.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to locate them yet," Fuuka sighed clearly beginning to worry.

"Let's return to the dorm and go from there," Mitsuru gave the order and everyone nodded.

Minato started to walk with Yukari by his side making sure he didn't lose his balance. "Thanks, Yukari."

"Did it drain you that much?" Yukari asked.

"I think it's also combined from that Shadow being in my head," Minato shrugged. "Feels like I could sleep for…"

"What a week? You've done that before. Any longer and you might set a world record," Yukari giggled.

"Makes you wonder what the world record is. And who decided that needed to be a world record to begin with?" Minato and Yukari both shared in a laugh.

"I'm sure you'd be a top contender for it at the very least," she teased him.

Minato looked up to the full moon for a moment. This was why he fought. Maybe not some crazy noble goal or a righteous battle as Takaya of Strega had said. It was simply to preserve peaceful moments like this. It was these times that made life worth that much more. Minato would have never come to this realization with out the members of SEES.

"Today is…October the 4th, isn't it? You guys go back without me. I'm going to go look for them for a while," Akihiko suddenly ran past them and disappeared into the night.

Mitsuru looked stunned for a moment but then resumed their walk back to the dorm.

Minato looked back at the direction Akihiko had run and a chill ran up his spine. Something felt off, and whatever it was that he didn't know left the mystery of the current situation all the more prominent. Still there was nothing he could do till they knew where Shinjiro and Ken were. And it was best to do so where Fuuka was more comfortable scanning at.

He shook his head and looked over to Yukari who gave him a comforting smile. Still Minato felt the night was not over yet.

* * *

 **March 13** **th** **, 2011 / Pseudo Dark Hour**

She was out of breath, and felt overwhelming amount of exhaustion come over her. But Yukari had felt all of this before. Standing next to her was Minato's twin sister, Hamuko. She looked nearly twice as bad as her, and was even using her Naginata to help her stand. They both leaned on each other as they watched the last of the giant Shadow disappear into nothing.

"You're as reckless as your brother was," Yukari let out a laugh, which probably sounded odd as she was also trying to catch her breath.

"And you're wind spells are pretty damn powerful. I thought I was gonna be blown off the roof," Hamuko seemed to ease up and had her back pressed up against Yukari's and took a deep breath. The two of them shared in a laugh before they finally were able to more or less stand on their own.

"You two check on Ishide and Fujihara. The rest of us will clear the Shadows and locate the object projecting the Pseudo Dark Hour," Mitsuru gave the orders and left with the rest of SEES to clear out the lower levels.

Fortunately the others weren't as worn out as Yukari was. To be honest she was out of shape and had only recently started to become active again in the last couple months. But it was clear she wasn't nearly as strong as she had been when Minato was around. Then again they had their constant forays into Tartarus that helped to keep her physically fit at that time. Archery taken by itself wasn't particularly physically intensive, except maybe for the upper body. Usually she added other exercises to make sure her whole body stayed in shape. However most of that had disappeared during her pregnancy, and so she was hardly at the same stamina she had before. Although she certainly didn't regret it.

"Saya-chan! Akira-san!" Hamuko, having recovered enough, ran over to her two friends and untied them. Yukari was close behind her and quickly looked the two of them over for injuries.

"Hamuko-chan!" Sayane threw her arms around the crimson eyed girl to which was eagerly accepted.

"I was so worried about you two," Hamuko looked just as relieved as she sounded.

"Sorry to worry you," Akira said as Yukari took his arm and healed a cut on his arm using Isis.

"It's all going to be fine now. We just have to find the item making the Pseudo Dark Hour and it'll be over," Yukari assured the two of them. Over tonight at the very least...but many questions were now filling her mind. Who was Yoshimitsu...and what did he want with Hamuko?

"Yukari-san, thanks for your help," Hamuko said turning to her.

There was a lot Yukari wanted to say and ask. It seemed like Hamuko had expanded and changed her repertoire of Persona. Not only that, but the one line she had stated before the fight had started with the monstrosity of a Shadow. If there was anything she wanted to start with, it would be that.

"So I guess it means you've fully accepted that you were an Arisato then," Yukari smiled at her.

Hamuko looked to delve into her thoughts for a moment before looking at Sayane and Akira next to her. "As odd as it may seem. I know it's the truth. The moment I was told I had a twin brother I knew it was the truth. It just felt…right. All my life I had felt like there was just something missing. And trying to describe how that felt was something I was never able to do. Nobody ever really understands when you say that. I mean how can you miss something you never had, right? But I'm still frightened to find out how bad my brother suffered in his life. If the journal is any indication then he must have hated his life up until he moved to Iwatodai."

"To be honest, I only know bits and pieces of how his life was before then. I only found out some of it because of the injuries he incurred. How stupid is it that he had to be injured for me to find out how he had been treated by some of his foster families? I was his girlfriend and I feel like I hadn't helped him at all," Yukari felt so many emotions when it came to Minato and his past. "I realize that his scars were more than just physical. And I'm not sure he ever wanted to face that pain he went through again."

"But you did help him," Hamuko's smile seemed nearly identical to Minato's. Yukari almost felt like she could see him through Hamuko in a way. "It's the only reason he was able to do what he did, isn't it?"

"Maybe I was a factor…but not the sole reason he was able to do so. But I…" Yukari felt like she was forgetting something. Like some sort of memory that was just beyond her reach. Then it hit her...almost all at once, "No wait…he did tell me about his past. I…how could I have forgotten?"

Was this more of the effect from the Abyss of Time? Had she really forgotten all the bad things that had happened? Now that she thought about it she had completely forgotten all the times Minato had been injured. She had even forgotten about when she had taken care of him during the typhoon and taking a bath with him. All of those memories that were tied to painful ones had been forgotten. Like it was a closed off section to a library that couldn't be accessed. The journal was the only means for her to remember it all.

"Was that really my wish back then? To forget everything we fought through?" Yukari muttered to herself.

"But you're remembering now. Isn't that why he sent the journal to begin with?" Hamuko's voice was accompanied by the same smile.

"That's right," Yukari felt relieved. She took a deep breath. "Although he had no way of knowing what would happen, he was worried about me not remembering. And he wrote it all down. Not just the good memories, but the bad ones. Even our fights. Every memory was important to him."

"Of course it is," Akira was the one to speak this time. The girls looked at him, he just turned away looking at nothing in particular in the distance. "I don't know anything about this guy that was your brother, Hamuko-san. But I do know that every memory is precious, the good and the bad. It's what defines who we are. If anything the more painful an experience the more important it is."

"You're right," Yukari's thoughts drifted back to the journal. She had only recently started to remember some of the details but she knew what was coming next in the journal. Yukari wasn't looking forward to it. She remembered the most painful part of their relationship. And the trouble that she had caused because of her selfishness. But she also knew it was probably the most important event of their relationship...

"Akira-san, we should tell them about what that Yoshimitsu said," Sayane spoke up.

Yukari's attention was immediately brought back to the present and looked over to Akira. He seemed to stiffen a bit but turned back to Hamuko and Yukari. "He mentioned a Kirijo lab was somewhere in this area and that it held some kind of key to his research. Something about Hamuko's past was his key to being able to force a natural potential from subjects," Akira sighed and looked specifically at Hamuko. "Something that is unique to your family line."

"Unique? To my family line?" Hamuko looked at the others for a moment as a realization hit her. "Does that mean there is more of my family out there?"

"It seems like that was what he was indicating," Akira said.

Yukari felt equally as shocked as well. Even Mitsuru had a hard time tracing Minato's family down, but this Yoshimitsu apparently had the information within reach. Which meant he might be out to target someone in that family line. Perhaps another child, where he would promptly disappear to conduct his experiments and test his theory of if Persona's was a power handed down through Heritage or not. This was bad. If they didn't hurry they could risk losing his trail completely. Except none of them would be in shape to continue pursuit.

"Hamuko-san, we should rest for today. We aren't ready for another fight," Yukari said softly, knowing that the crimson eyed girl would probably want to fight the point.

Hamuko nodded though. "You're right. I can barely stand, it isn't exactly time to rush off on a narrow minded quest to try and beat this scientist to the punch. If anything we at least know he has no intention of killing them but…"

"Yeah, we aren't sure what he can subjugate them to," Akira moved and took Sayane by her hand before looking to Hamuko and Yukari. "Apparently he uses some ring to be able to maneuver in the Psuedo Dark Hour. And he most likely has more objects capable of projecting the Pseudo Dark Hour."

"That's my Akira-san. Always number one on data gathering," Hamuko grinned.

"I think we should call it a night," Yukari said and almost as if on cue, the Pseudo Dark Hour suddenly ended. "Looks like the others finished up as well."

Yukari had always known that the fight with Shadows wasn't over. Shadows would always exist. She had no idea that events would lead her to where she was right now. Her thoughts drifted to Minato and The Great Seal they he was confined to. The statue of him crucified upon the gate was an image she could never get rid of. He had to be so alone there. Just as cold as he had been when he came into the dorm from that typhoon. She would do anything to wrap her arms around him again.

But he had sacrificed so much for all of them. And although he would never see his daughter, she was truly a miracle to Yukari. The darkest time in her life had been saved because of her pregnancy. It was irrefutable proof that the man she loved had existed. Kokoro was a beautiful baby girl that had saved Yukari from the despair of losing Minato. She thought she had no room in her heart to love anyone ever again. But that wasn't true. True to her name, Kokoro was her heart now. And she would love her daughter and give her everything she ever wanted. She was the symbol of the love she had shared with Minato. A constant reminder that she had once given herself, body and soul, to a single man.

She smiled as she looked into the night sky. Minato had saved her life once more, although it pained her that he would never know. Still she would live her life loving their daughter and trying her best to help those around her so that even if just by a little people would stop wishing for the Fall. Then perhaps one day the need for the Seal would disappear.

* * *

 **October 4** **th** **, 2009 / Dark Hour**

"Shinji!" Akihiko ran forward.

"How very disappointing," Takaya frowned and quickly made his escape. They had arrived too late.

Minato felt an intense rage bubbling up under the surface. He took a few steps towards the escaping Takaya but Yukari grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. She refused to loosen her grip when he tried to shake her off.

"Let me go, Yukari," He growled. "I'll kill that bastard."

She refused. "Stop it, Minato. He'll…" Yukari pleaded not having the strength to finish her words, but the death grip on his hand remained. He already knew what she wanted to say. That Takaya would shoot him too.

Minato turned to Shinjiro. They all gathered around him.

"What's with the long face? Isn't this what you wanted?" Shinjiro coughed up some blood but had a smile on his face looking up at the young Amada Ken. Minato realized the truth in that face. Shinjiro had come here tonight to die. He had already made his peace and accepted his fate.

Two years ago, SEES was only three individuals. Akihiko, Mitsuru and Shinjiro. They had been chasing a Shadow through the city and it had led them to this destination that they were at now. With such a reckless abandon as they gave chase they had paid no heed to their surroundings. For a brief momentary moment, Shinjiro lost control of his Persona, and a casualty had occurred. It had been the mother of Amada Ken. Worse being that the young boy had seen it all.

Finally gathering up his courage, the young boy had called out Shinjiro tonight to face him and kill his Mothers murderer but there were things that Amada Ken didn't know. The man that stood before him had been a broken one. Taking pills to suppress the Persona that had killed Amada's Mother, even at the expense of shortening his life span. He regretted what had happened so much that he had given up on life. All Shinjiro had been really looking for was a way for it all to end.

"It's alright, give yourself time. Let your anger become your strength. Come on, Ken. You're just a kid. You've got your whole life ahead of you, so don't waste it. Make it your own, okay?"Shinjiro smiled looking at Ken.

"But…I…I…" Ken couldn't say anything coherent looking at the man who had taken two gunshots in the chest to protect him.

"Aki…Take care of him," Shinjiro's eyes looked to Akihiko.

"I will," Akihiko promised.

Shinjiro then got to his feet amazingly enough. He took a couple steps looking at all of SEES and took a moment to stop on Minato.

"I'm going to stop all of this. I'm going to find a way to save them all. I swear it," Minato's resolve made Shinjiro grin.

"Good. I'll hold you to it," he took a couple steps away furthering himself from the group. Then Shinjiro looked up to the full moon. "This is how it should be." He then collapsed.

Minato knew without looking. Aragaki Shinjiro was dead. Ken cried out in anguish. Most of SEES did the same. Yukari was shaking next to Minato and quickly escalated to tears and wrapping her arms around him as she cried and screamed against his chest. Minato looked at the others and felt himself overcome by anger. Takaya would pay dearly for what he had done tonight. And Minato would be the one to dish out the punishment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, Shinjiro isn't around for much in this Fan Fiction just because of the nature of the pace and the way the timeline in the story goes. He's one of my favorite characters but its just what makes the most sense for the story.**

 **You know its really hard to make the Fortune and Strength fight seem as frightening as it should have been. If you think about it in a different light...the fact that Fortune forces them to play a game of chance (granted there is a way to know where it will land in the game but in real life it wouldn't have worked that way) but Fortune is essentially taunting them. And since the big Shadows enjoy torturing Minato...well yeah. Fortune does try and go more mental with his taunts and torture but all it does is strengthen his resolve at this point. It's probably the point where everything feels good in his life. Until Shinjiro dies...and well he starts to see the gravity of the situation and starts to take his leadership role a lot differently than before.  
**

 **As for the mysterious guest that visits Minato at the Great Seal at the beginning of the chapter. I'm sure long time Persona fans know exactly who he is.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading as always, and see you soon with Chapter 17.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Malice

**CHAPTER 17 / Malice**

 _February 20_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _We had quite a day today. Right after school we headed straight to the movies. Although, I slept through about a quarter of it, much to your dismay. You didn't seem bothered by it considering I was asleep on your shoulder the whole time. You also held my hand the entire length of the movie. I wish my energy level was what it used to be, but it gets harder and harder each day to not just head back home and to bed. I know I don't have time for that. And that in reality there is no reason for me to bother getting that rest. There is no way for me to ever have enough._

 _After the movie we went to Hakakure and shared an extra-large bowl of ramen together. We got some strange looks eating from the same bowl, and then there was a couple times when we would fight over eating the same noodle. We laughed more today then I think maybe we ever had before. Maybe I'm wrong but its days like today that I cherish the most._

 _After eating we wasted even more time in the strip mall. We went to the sweet shop and got a wide variety of different snacks. I still think you had a little too much but I know you take good care of your body, but it's still too much fun to tease you. I don't think I could ever grow tired of it._

 _The final destination was here in the dorm. My room. As a matter of fact you're sound asleep on my bed as I write this. You're so beautiful, Yukari. It makes my heart feel at ease just to be around you. Like nothing matters in the world but just the two of us. And for a brief moment of time I can forget about the fact that I'm leaving you behind. I know I constantly repeat myself in this journal. But knowing that one day you will be reading this, I can't help but want to make sure you know just how much I loved you._

 _It was you that made me realize I had a reason to move forward. That there was a reason for me to live on. And now it reaffirms to me that the decision I made was the correct one._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **October 7** **th** **, 2009 / After School**

"So did you get everything you wanted?" Minato asked as he juggled the three bags in his hands. After taking time to try on clothes and model for him, she had picked out a few things to buy. Then she had gotten some new makeup and various other things. Minato had bought a pink robe for her to have for at night since it was getting colder all the time and the heat in the dorm wasn't functioning at full capacity. He'd mentioned it to his senpai but the technician wasn't going to be by the dorm for a few more days.

"I got a lot more than I wanted actually," she giggled. She looked at him with a smile, "You sure you got those?"

"I'm a guy, isn't it my job to be part pack mule?" he couldn't help but smile and the two of them laughed.

"Alright, I've had my fun. Is there something you want to do, Minato?" Yukari definitely seemed to be enjoying herself today. Minato was glad about this. After Shinjiro's death no one wanted to say or do anything. So Minato was giving them all a break from Tartarus for a while. Neither Minato or Yukari had really known Shinjiro but they had fought next to him in Tartarus, and the bond they had made with their senpai was no less important to them than anyone else in SEES.

"How about some Karaoke? It's been some time since I got to hear you sing," Minato grinned.

"Well we could do that, but you have to sing at least two duets with me," she stepped towards him and gave him the smile that he loved so much. Something about it just put his heart at ease.

"How about three, but I get to pick the first song?" he gave her a wink.

"Alright, deal," Yukari grabbed his shirt, since both his hands were being used and started dragging him along.

"Mommy. Where are you?" a voice entered Minato's ear and he immediately sought out its source. "Mommy!"

Yukari stopped and looked back at Minato. He merely smiled and the two of them walked over to the lost child.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you lost?" Yukari offered a gentle smile to the young boy as she knelt down next to him.

"Mommy told me to wait here," the kid was speaking between sobs. "And…and…she gave me money, but…she's not coming back."

Minato frowned, his own experience had immediately made his mind jump to the worst possible situation. That his parent had abandoned him. He had to shake this off as he knelt down next to the kid too. "Don't worry, kid. We'll help you find your mother."

He sniffed and looked to Minato, "Really?"

"Yep, we'll stay with you," Minato gave him the best smile he could.

"Why don't we go over here to the police station and get some help? I'm sure we'll find your Mom in no time," Yukari added.

"O-okay," the kid said. Yukari offered her hand to the kid and he willingly took it. Standing back up we walked on either side of the child and walked into the police station

Officer Kurosawa was standing there and saw the small child. "How can I help you today?"

"It seems we got a little boy, who can't find his Mother," Minato said.

"What your name?" Kurosawa looked at the little boy. The young boy looked hesitant and looked up at Yukari then Minato.

"You have nothing to worry about," Yukari said in a soothing tone.

"We'll be right here the whole time," Minato added.

"Wanate Yuuto," he said to the officer.

Before long they had gotten the boy to calm down significantly and gotten in contact with his Mother when he gave the officer her cell phone number. Only about ten minutes later, a frantic woman came running in and automatically engulfing the boy in a hug. Then her gears changed and got stern. "I told you to go play in the arcade while I got my hair cut. You should have just stayed there."

"But, Mom…I…" The boy looked up at her Mother. Minato knew the look that Yuuto was making.

"You wanted to say with your Mom, didn't you?" Minato said softly. The woman looked to Minato then back to her son, Yuuto.

The boy nodded his head.

"I just didn't want you to be bored Yuuto…I knew it might take a little time and…" but the look on Yuuto's face made her stop. "Next time I'll ask what you want to do. Okay, Yuuto?"

The boy nodded with a smile on his face and took his mother's hand as she got back to her feet. She turned to Minato and Yukari. "Thank you. Both of you for helping my son. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused the two of you."

"It was our pleasure," Yukari smiled.

"You have a good boy, full of heart. You should be very proud," Minato added.

"I am," the woman smiled and then left the police station with her son.

"Thank you for your help, Officer Kurosawa-san" Minato said to the police officer.

He laughed, "Shouldn't I be thanking you two? I wish there was more couples like the two of you. Then maybe this town would be a little bit safer to be in."

"Thank you. Have a good day, Kurosawa-san," Minato bid the officer farewell and led Yukari out of the police station and back into the mall.

"I'm glad we were able to contact his Mother after all. But what was she thinking leaving him alone like that?" Yukari shook her head suddenly irritated.

Minato had to agree with her though. Regardless of a reason she had done so…it didn't mean that she had made the right choice. And obviously she hadn't considering what had transpired. "Relax, Yukari." He said soothingly.

"I know. But I know what it's like. My Mother is really no different," Yukari sighed heavily.

"What do you mean? I rarely ever hear you talk about your Mother," Minato said, his mind just now making the connection. She lived in the dorm because she was part of SEES but it didn't feel to him that had lived a parent beforehand either.

"You really want to know?" she asked glancing over to him.

"Of course," Minato quickly answered. "Shouldn't I want to know everything about you?"

"I should hope so," Yukari said as the two of them sat down on one of the benches. "Well my Mom and I haven't been on good terms since my Father died. She hasn't exactly been my _Mother,_ as she should be, ever since then."

"I'm guessing there is a story behind that statement," Minato could see the pain on Yukari's face. This wasn't an easy topic to talk about. And maybe it was just what had happened with the little boy that had prompted her need to tell him about it.

"There is. We had just got done moving to Kyoto at the time. That was when we learned what happened to my Dad. We got blamed for what happened. My Dad was more or less a scapegoat for the Kirijo Group. My Mom totally changed. She started bringing new guys home all the time. So I moved out, instead moving into the elementary dorms, and I think she even started living with some guy. But honestly I'd rather not know about it," Yukari's voice reflected her disgust with her mother. Minato already could understand what was going on.

Yukari's Mother had not dealt with the death of her husband well. So in an attempt to drown out the sorrow and pain she felt she gave in to satisfying her more primal needs. With that she was given momentarily a release form her current world a place to escape to. Minato figured that even seeing Yukari had become a painful memory of the man she had loved no longer being in the world. But Minato wasn't sure if he could view things the same way if he was in that position. But Minato at the very least could see the appeal in drowning out your sorrow with the most basic of pleasures.

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Yukari let out a long sigh. "You're the only one I've ever told this to."

Minato weighed his options for a long moment. Pursuing the topic wasn't a good option. Yukari had already decided that there was nothing more to say on it. It was a sensitive subject, and even as her boyfriend he wasn't sure if his words would reach her when her opinion was so clear to him. She thought her Mom was a hopeless cause. She thought that her Mother had forsaken her feelings for her Father. Minato knew that she was sadly mistaken. That her Mother had let out her frustration with the only venue she thought she had available to her.

Yukari and her Mother were both suffering to this day over the loss of her Father. And both were still dealing with it. Even if they weren't aware of it. Minato wanted to help mend that relationship if he could. Looking at Yukari he gave her a soothing smile and made a decision. He knew he couldn't be forceful. Instead he would take it slow. He had to give her the confidence she needed to face that part of her life. He felt the familiar indication that the social link with Yukari had improved. That wasn't important though...if she never faced her Mother...Yukari would never get over her Father's death as a result.

"So, you want to grab some dinner before going back to the dorm. I doubt you're in the mood for karaoke," Minato gracefully switched the topics and Yukari seemed to lose some tension with the change of subjects.

"Yeah, sure. You pick," Yukari gave him a small smile.

He knew this look; she wanted him to take control. It was an easy way for her to not have to think about the topic they had just been on. Minato didn't mind, if only for a little bit he could spoil her and make her forget about all the painful things in their lives then it was more than worth it. But Minato couldn't forget.

They had lost a valuable ally and someone that Minato felt might have grown to be a friend. But now he would never have the chance to know the man known as Aragaki Shinjiro. But he made a promise to Shinjiro. That he would find a way to save them all. So that no one else would die. One way or another he would find a way.

* * *

 **March 14** **th** **, 2011 / Daytime**

Yukari pushed the journal away from her for a moment and looked over at Hamuko. Hamuko was holding Kokoro in her arms and had a smile that made Yukari automatically compare it to Minato's. At first glance it might seem that Hamuko was a polar opposite of Minato. She smiled quite often and overall held a cheerful disposition. Minato barely ever smiled when she first met him and seemingly kept an indifferent attitude towards most things. Except there were some striking similarities in personality.

Both their demeanors were nothing more than fronts they used to keep people at arm's length. Each had a troubled past and no real memory of a time they could say they were happy. Minato played aloof and unsociable as a means to keep people away. Hamuko instead smiled and laughed seeming no different than any normal girl, but her wall was seemingly more intricately fabricated than Minato's was. While Minato kept people away from him, Hamuko had hid in the crowd. However, there was an aspect that neither of them could ever be capable of hiding. And that was their capacity to love.

Maybe it was because of the events that had happened to them. But Yukari felt that she was right. The twins had been scared of getting close to anything because their lives had been so uncertain. When they had finally been given something they could believe in and trust. More than that, people they were friends with and truly were there for them. Both siblings loved wholeheartedly and in a more pure way than Yukari could possibly imagine. Hamuko had Akira and Sayane and seemed to be the only emotional support she had in her life. It was also why she had prioritized their safety far above her own. Risking her life and diving right into danger to go and rescue them. Yukari could compare it right away to Minato...and his reckless actions he did whenever someone was in danger.

"It sounds like my brother wanted to make sure he didn't do anything wrong with you," Hamuko said looking at Yukari. "He must have loved you a lot."

"Apparently I was his first and only girlfriend," Yukari shook her head. It had always been a strange thought to her...but Minato had focused on keeping people away before Iwatodai. But after his death she had seen many of them visit his hospital room...each one giving a wish that he would wake up. Minato had been her boyfriend...but he hadn't been kidding when he said he had a lot of friends that were girls. He probably just didn't realize most of them were completely in love with him. "I don't know how, he was plenty popular in his own right. I know several girls that wanted to be his girlfriend. But he…"

"That shouldn't surprise you," Hamuko stated simply diverting her attention between Kokoro and Yukari.

"No I guess it shouldn't," Yukari giggled. But her thoughts became grim almost a moment after saying it. "I was too worried about my own problems to even notice him. It took something stupid for me to realize my own feelings for him. And I even threw myself at him that night in Yakushima. He knew I was trying to avoid my own feelings, so I wanted him to save me. I wanted him to make me forget about everything at that time. And if it had been any other guy they would have…"

"But Onii-chan isn't just any other guy, right?" Hamuko smiled. "He was always taking your thoughts and feelings into consideration. And he knew that on the night of Yakushima wasn't something you really wanted."

"Well I wouldn't say I didn't want it," Yukari mused with a grin. "I would have regretted it maybe if it was anyone else other than Minato. But looking back I know I was already in love with your brother at that point. I was overwhelmed when he put his arms around me. It was so comforting…a feeling that I'll never forget. For a few brief moments I felt safe. I hadn't felt that way in so long...so I became afraid." Yukari pulled the journal to her chest and hugged it close, "I didn't want to lose that. And so I thought that kissing him was the right thing to do. I could keep him with me…so I could feel that safety. I wanted so much to drag him to my room that night and fall asleep in his arms. It was all I could think about that night."

"You panicked," Hamuko said simply. "I can understand that."

"I was so childish, and selfish," Yukari hung her head. "But he was always there when I needed him. Even if he was mad at me."

"He got mad at you?" Hamuko seemed interested.

"He had every right to be," Yukari said resting the journal back in her lap and opened it to the next entry.

* * *

 **October 17** **th** **, 2009 / After School**

"So how'd you do on the Exam?" Minato asked walking next to Yukari. The two of them were holding hands and walking off the train onto Iwatodai Station. After a few days of straight testing, it was nice to finally be done with it. And Minato was definitely looking for a chance to relax with his girlfriend.

"I think I did okay, how about you?" Yukari redirected his question.

"I feel good about it. I'm pretty sure I can get close to the top this time," Minato smiled. He'd done pretty good his first time too but the curriculum was slightly different than his last school, so it took him a bit longer to adjust. He definitely felt a top score was in his future for this exam. And he had more time to study since SEES hadn't been as pro-active in going to Tartarus. Not that he blamed any of them. Shinjiro's death still lingered in all of their minds.

"Maybe you should get a reward," Yukari bit her bottom lip which caused Minato to raise an eyebrow.

"That sounds awfully tempting," Minato was never sure what to do when Yukari got into one of these moods, which seemed to be an ongoing thing over the last couple weeks. She had kissed him numerous times when she thought she could get away with it. It wasn't like he didn't mind it, he enjoyed the part of Yukari that craved him in such a manner. But he also realized that each time Yukari was pushing for more and more, and a few times Minato had felt saved by a sudden text message from his phone or even Yukari's herself. But it didn't feel right to him, something about her sudden need for physical contact had something else to it.

Just the other day Yukari had gotten a call from her Mother. A topic that still sat in the "don't approach zone". Yukari claimed she would never be as weak as her Mother and that running away to forget your problems was the worst thing you could do. Except Minato realized that it was exactly what Yukari was doing. Yukari had never dated anyone before, which was honestly the most surprising thing he had learned about her. Considering her popularity he didn't expect her to be so new to relationships. But he knew the reason without having to be told based on what he heard about her Mother.

In her attempts to not be like her Mother, she avoided relationships like it was some sort of disease that could corrupt her. And maybe she was right. Any other guy in his position would have taken advantage of Yukari's current desires and slept with her. Minato, however, almost felt insulted. No he felt like he was nothing more than an object at those times. And he hated it. Because when she had that look in her eyes it felt like she was looking right through him and no longer seeing him.

"Want to go somewhere since we're free from finals?" Yukari asked, still giving him a look like she wanted to drag him off and kiss him. Well at least it was the look that Minato had recently associated with that action.

Not wanting to go to a place where she might turn it into a prolonged make out session he thought for a moment, "How about Bookworms?" he finally said.

"Going to a bookstore is kinda lame. Let's go somewhere else," Yukari frowned.

"Hey now, I happen to love reading, thank you very much," Minato sighed. She really was looking for someplace she could be alone with him. He had to wager that she would want to go to Karaoke or something where they could have privacy. Although he wanted to unwind with Yukari after the exams, staying perpetually lip locked wasn't actually that high of a priority for him. It wasn't that he didn't like kissing her, quite the opposite. Except he felt that sometimes she lost herself too much into it and often times he felt like he was just the venue for her to forget about her own problems. Even though she claimed to hate people that did that.

"Well, let me see how much money I have," Yukari stopped and reached for her pocket but then her eyes got big for a moment. "Wait, my wallet. Did I drop it?"

"You had it when we got on the monorail. I saw you pull your ticket out from it," Minato started to think if anything had happened if she had dropped it. But he certainly remembered her putting it back in her pocket.

Yukari said something to herself but Minato couldn't hear her. She then looked over to Minato, "Sorry, I'm going to go back and look around. It'll just take a minute so why don't you wait here?"

"You sure? I don't mind going back…"

"I'll be fine, so don't come after me. I'll be right back," Yukari was gone, running back towards the station.

Minato sighed and took a seat on a nearby bench. "She picks the stupidest things to be stubborn about." He looked around and saw a few people looking at him. Probably because they had heard a portion of the conversation the two of them had. Then he remembered something. As they were getting off the monorail a guy had bumped into her...but a common tactic of a thief was to...This had Minato on his feet. No wonder Yukari wanted to go alone. He shook his head and ran off in the direction she had gone. "Dammit Yukari. These are the parts you're supposed to ask for my help on."

He found her easy enough, but she was cornered by two guys, including the one that had bumped into her earlier.

"What the hell did you say?" One of the guys stepped forward to intimidate her but Yukari just glared back. "You better keep your mouth shut, bitch."

"Settle down, we can have some fun with this one. What do you say?" the other one grinned.

Minato was already behind them, "I'd say it be the last mistake you'd ever make."

"What the…" the punk turned and was met with a right hook from Minato and sent to the ground and grabbing his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" the other said. Minato glared over at him.

"So you're the one who took my girlfriends wallet. You get one chance to return it and then you and your friend can walk away," Minato said as he saw the one he hit getting back to his feet.

"Fuck you," the punk spat.

Minato took a step and the punk had no time to react as he was kicked hard in the abdomen. Lurching over, his friend tried to take advantage of it and punch Minato but he simply side stepped and delivered a powerful punch to the guys gut. The two guys on the ground, Minato reached down and forcefully took back Yukari's wallet which he had noticed was in the guy's hoodie pocket.

"Now get the hell out of here before I report you to the police," Minato's voice came out as a growl and the two guys didn't need to be told twice and ran off. "Tch."

All the experience from fighting Shadows had definitely made him tougher, although he was honestly pretty tough and capable based on just his experience with Kendo. That didn't mean he liked situations like this where he was forced to use it for one reason or another. And he looked over at Yukari who approached him with her eyes casted downward.

"Thanks," Yukari said softly. However that quickly changed and it caught Minato off guard. "Why did you come after me? Didn't I say to wait? Do you think it's funny? I could have gotten my wallet on my own. I didn't need your help!"

Minato wasn't an idiot; he saw how bad she was shaking. But all it did was serve to piss him off. "Excuse me?" he stepped towards her with an air of hostility he had never shown towards her before. But he was irritated partly because of the adrenaline and because of Yukari's stubbornness that for whatever damn reason she was exhibiting right now. "I came here because I know that your wallet was stolen from you. Is there something wrong with me coming to help you? Or would you rather have taken your chances on being raped instead?"

"You don't know that! I could have handled them just fine! You're not the only one who can defend themselves," Yukari screamed back, but she was trembling worse than before.

"I'm your goddamned boyfriend, Yukari! What makes you think I want to let you face shit like that alone? Don't you even understand how worried I was? Do my feelings even mean a goddamn thing to you? Or am I just a fucking tool to make yourself feel better?" Minato turned away and felt his temper at a level it had never been at before. He needed to leave.

"Why the hell do you even care what happens to me?" Yukari spat back.

"Because I love you, damn it," Minato yelled angrily. Yukari said nothing after that. "I'm heading to the dorm."

Minato walked off without looking back. His temper still flaring even after he arrived at the dormitory, so he went to the one place he felt he could think. The roof. Stepping outside he sat along the wall by the door and looked up into the sky. "Damn it."

* * *

 **March 14** **th** **, 2011 / Daytime**

"It was also the first time he said he loved me," Yukari closed her eyes for a moment remembering all the emotions she felt at the time. "But he was right. Not once did I consider how he felt. I was only thinking of myself. I had this stupid idea in my head. I wanted to be self-sufficient so I wanted to take care of any problems I had by myself."

"Except he thought you were blocking him out," Hamuko shook her head. "You really had no experience with relationships huh?"

"Hey now," Yukari laughed. "But you're right. I thought I had to be strong and independent for him. If I could handle my own problems he would never have to worry. Turns out it was just the opposite. Because of me I ruined what should have been a good memory for us. Up to that point I had no idea he felt so strongly for me. And up to that point I hadn't even thought of my own feelings for him. The truth of it was even harder for me to face."

Hamuko was holding Kokoro still, the baby girl fast asleep in her aunt's arms. It seemed Hamuko already knew what Yukari was talking about. "You were using him."

Yukari nodded those self-loathing feelings she had then crept up into her heart. "I wanted someone to pamper me, to make me feel good. Someone I could escape to, but I was contradicting myself. I said I hated people that ran from their problems, but that was exactly what I was doing. I used Minato to hide from the truth about my own heart. The real truth is that I had been no better than my Mom. Minato was mad at me…because I was lying to myself. I was lying to him. And he knew it."

"So what happened after that?" Hamuko asked her voice softer than before.

"We fought, a lot. And Minato he yelled at me. He forced me to look at what I was doing to myself. And how I was hurting the both of us," Yukari wiped a tear away. "I can never forget the way he looked when he yelled at me. I was so terrified. This guy, who I was still not sure how I felt about him, had never displayed this much emotion in anything before then. He told me how easy it could have been for him to walk away from me. To give up on me. It scared me so much I started crying, more than I think I had in a long time. The thought that I could have driven him away that far. That I could lose the one person in the world that cared about me…that loved me. I was devastated."

"But he never gave up on you, Yukari-san. That's why he said those things to you," Hamuko looked glum but held a smile on her face.

"He made me face myself. Realize I was doing exactly what I said I would never do," Yukari let out a long sigh and wiped away another tear. "And I knew then that I could never let Minato go. This man who fought so hard to make me see the truth. Who cared so much that he was willing to sacrifice our relationship if I didn't listen. But he never walked away…he stayed with me."

"And all this happened while you were still going to Tartarus and dealing with the Shadows? It must have been really hard to deal with," Hamuko shook her head. "It sounds like it was a really hard time for both of you."

"It was, but we were so much stronger after all of that," Yukari stopped when she heard someone enter the room. Turning they saw Mitsuru and the maid Kaede following her. "Did you find out something?"

"Yes," Mitsuru nodded. "We found records of an underground facility under the hospital where we initially met Takahashi. They were buried incredibly well. Rather it was deleted. Yamagishi was able to piece it back together. From what we were able to decipher it seems like there are records kept off the system at the facility itself."

"And it's related to the Arisato's?" Hamuko asked grimly.

"Yes. But exactly what the correlation is between the Arisato family line and the research that was done…I'm afraid we're still in the dark about that," Mitsuru frowned. "However, this gives us enough to investigate. But before that I'd like to have a meeting with everyone tonight. Concerning Takahashi's involvement in this."

"When?" Yukari asked.

"We'll start the meeting at seven, after dinner. So please take time to relax and rest. I intend for us to investigate the Hospital again tonight," Mitsuru turned and walked out. Kaede gave a deep bow before turning and leaving as well.

"She is certainly all business," Hamuko furrowed her eyebrows before turning her attention back to Kokoro who had awoken during the conversation.

"It's just how she deals with things. It makes it easier for her, and honestly we need someone that can keep their head despite the circumstances," Yukari's eyes seemed to want to say more. She could easily add how Minato had often been the voice of reason. He had been the groups anchor before, but no one could really fill that place anymore. Mitsuru had grown as a leader since then...she deliberately had taken on more characteristics of Minato's so that she wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her in critical situations. Without Minato...somebody had to.

"I hope she knows that I'm going no matter what. This concerns me," Hamuko said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that it's the complete opposite of what you're thinking," Yukari looked down at the journal in her lap. "Minato, there is too much you don't know…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Shorter Chapter today, but a beginning look to the troubled times in Minato and Yukari's relationship. And a hint of more coming in present story line. But honestly...**

 **I've always had a problem with the way some of the social links have played out, and maybe its just because as the protagonist you don't get many chances to make decisions. One glaring one that always bugged me was when Yukari tries to retrieve her stolen wallet alone. Without a guide most people ended up reversing her link at this time, because what you think is the correct answer and has worked before is not viable here. And honestly it made me so mad that she felt so damned selfish here and just shows a whole different problem that I don't think is ever properly addressed in the game. So screw that, Minato is the one that gets mad here, and damn rightfully so. Yukari is still my favorite character for a lot of reasons, but there is a lot of details that are omitted that make her come off as something different. And I think that is why a lot of people don't like her. They don't have all the information, and the game doesn't provide it.**

 **A good relationship is defined by its low points, not its high ones. Everyone can have a great relationships...but true long lasting relationships are about it deals through the worst of the worst, and pushing through even if it could break the relationship. I'm hoping to show this as we get to the breaking point and true turning point in their relationship in the coming chapters.**

 **\- seiryux - Koromaru obviously isn't with them at the moment. This has more to do with me just not mentioning him rather than intentionally left out. He does get brought in eventually, but not till nearly the end of the fan fiction. The main reason for this was because originally this was just going to be a short story with Yukari re-living some of the moments of the game through the journal. And either way the main focus has always been Yukari. Although Hamuko and her story is a part of this almost everything is in support of the story of Minato and Yukari, and how they are dealing with what is left behind. If I went back and added him, it would simply be a few sentences here and there, so I just didn't think it was worth doing.**

 **I apologize if anyone doesn't care for that, but this is just something I do for a hobby. I don't have a crazy amount of time to perfect my prose but I do go through a rather extensive editing, but when you look at something for a long time, you lose the ability to see issues with it such as spelling and grammar. Although this is like my 4th time revising this...there is always going to be things I miss. But I'm okay with that. I never sought out to be perfect. I just wanted to write this story and hope that maybe someone would want to read my mess of a story. I know it isn't for everyone...after all most people that don't like Yukari can't be convinced otherwise, but that's okay, this story isn't for them.**

 **Thank you for everyone that continues to stay with me as we go deeper into the rabbit hole of Hamuko's past starting next chapter. I hope you look forward to it.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Self-Deception

**CHAPTER 18 / Self-Deception**

 _February 20_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I remember waking up the day after the Dark Hour had ended. It was one of the most depressing moments I feel I had ever experienced. Akihiko and Mitsuru treated me like a stranger. Yet in their eyes I could see that part of them that knew they were wrong. I had to wonder why I remembered out of everyone; perhaps it was because it was me that ultimately brought about the end of the Dark Hour. I could never forget that moment, regardless of what kind of power tried to influence me._

 _When I first saw you that morning, you greeted me with a kiss and for a moment I thought that maybe you had remembered but that hope quickly died. And I think that baffled me more than the others. Because of your Father's involvement I thought you would have remembered. I was sure that you had a copy of the video your Father made on your laptop, I thought that eventually you might stumble upon it and remember but it never happened._

 _So I can't go just yet. I have to finish this journal. I know you want to know the whole truth about us. Why we're together and why our love is as deep as it is. The parts that bound us together are linked to the Dark Hour and the ordeals we faced together. You need to remember all of it, especially the parts where we struggled the most._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **March 14** **th** **, 2011 / Evening**

"We will be discussing tonight's operation but first we need to talk about Takahashi's involvement," Mitsuru sat at the head of the table with all of SEES and Hamuko sitting on either side of the long table. Hamuko felt that the group of SEES had essentially taken over portions of the Inoto Inn considering how much they had been using of it. It wasn't a bad thing, it was the off season so the Inn was more than happy for the business.

"What's to discuss? She has to go. This is about her family after all," Junpei was the first to speak up before Hamuko could object to the thought of being left behind.

"I'm sorry, it seems I didn't clarify myself enough," Mitsuru smiled. "I'm moving to welcome Takahashi as a full member of SEES. And I believe you should have this." She stood up and put a silver briefcase on the table and slid them down to Hamuko.

She hesitated only for a moment before she moved closer to the briefcase and then opened it. Inside she saw the silver gun the rest of them carried and a red armband that had SEES written on it. Hamuko looked up to Mitsuru. Her thoughts jumped to a conclusion.

"These effects belong to you. They were your brothers. I felt it was only natural that you should have them as well," Mitsuru voice spoke with an affection that Hamuko wasn't used to. And it was just as she had expected...objects that belonged to her Brother.

She looked inside and noticed a holster and effects that also seemed to have belonged to her twin, "These were his?" She picked up the gun, she knew it was called an evoker and it was how the others summoned their Persona. "Wait, how was I able to summon my Persona without one of these anyway?" She had been curious about this fact for a while after all.

"In theory an evoker is not needed to summon your Persona, however it takes a lot of concentration and can tire you out quite quickly," Mitsuru explained. "My first summoning was without an evoker, and some of the others here have been able to do the same. It seems that your situation and possibly the things you were subjected to could be a contributing factor. It might have given you a natural ability to summon it without as much strain as we need. However, I still felt the need to give you this."

"So maybe I'll be able to keep my stamina up longer?" Hamuko asked to which Mitsuru gave a nod in response. Summoning her Persona had gotten easier the more she did it, but she was always running out of steam a lot faster than the others. And she felt a physical strain every time she summoned them. "Thank you."

"Is anyone opposed to Takahashi joining us?" Mitsuru looked around the room.

"As long as she wants to, I'm all for it," Akihiko said.

The others all looked to Hamuko. All these people had been with and fought alongside her brother and now they were asking her to fight with them as well. There was nothing to think about here, "I'll do it. Plus I want to get to the bottom of this, not just for my sake, but for Onii-chan's as well."

"Welcome aboard," Yukari said from next to her. The rest of them all gave her the same sentiments and Hamuko found herself smiling as a result.

"Now for the next subject of our meeting. Tonight we will be infiltrating a Kirijo Lab that was run under the Hospital that we first went to when arriving in Inoto. There is a high probability that there will be Shadows in the Lab as there are no records showing of the disposal or removal of the ones that had been brought there for the experiments being conducted. So I believe that Takahashi should lead the assault group in case of a Shadow attack," Mitsuru's suggestion definitely drew in everyone's attention.

"Wait, Mitsuru. She is still relatively new against fighting Shadows. Are you sure about this?" Akihiko was definitely concerned.

"It does seem like a bit much, Mitsuru-san," Yukari added.

"But this is linked to _her_ past. She deserves to be there, and she is able to switch Personas just like her brother. She can set the pace of the battles and we'll be there to back her up either way. She's already proven to all of us that she is capable of keeping up with us in a fight and she will only continue to improve her powers the more fights she is in. Plus I…" Mitsuru suddenly lost steam and got quiet. "…I know that Arisato is watching us. One way or another."

Hamuko didn't know what to say. The thing was Mitsuru was right. Her brother had been watching and had even helped her once. She wasn't sure how he was able to but the rules of the sea of unconscious and the abilities of her brother were still unknown to her. She was sure that even the other SEES members wouldn't be able to provide any answers. Either way she would need to make time to go to the Velvet Room before they left to the Hospital. She only hoped that the door she had found on the way to the Dormitory before would still be there.

"Well, we're doing all this for Minato right?" Junpei spoke up with a grin. "We already found his twin sister, I'm sure we can learn more by hunting down this Yoshimitsu."

"Junpei's right," Akihiko spoke up this time. "It's obvious that he was looking for more in the Arisato family line. Plus maybe we can find out if there is something special about his family line."

"It's odd isn't it? Before we were told that it was because he had death sealed inside him that he gained his special ability to have multiple Personas. But it doesn't look that it was true," Ken added.

"Wait, could Aigis have been able to seal Death inside of him _because_ of his family line?" Yukari suggested.

"I cannot confirm that. His parents did not experience the Dark Hour as he did. As researchers they gained their way into the Dark Hour just as Ikutsuki had. Minato experienced it because of his natural ability," Aigis shook her head.

"What if the trait was regressive?" Hamuko couldn't stay out of this conversation. Plus...the possibility that it was related to their family line...was there not any research done based on family lines. "It might have skipped my parents but was passed on to the two of us. But that doesn't explain how my family line would be of interest to a researcher."

"Then it must go back further in your family line. Somewhere along the way it was noticed, perhaps when the Kirijo Group was still part of the Nanjo Group," Mitsuru seemed to think that this was the correct assumption. "It means it could go back two or three generations back. Perhaps even longer for all we know. Unfortunately I'm not sure I can get any information from the Nanjo Group."

"Then let us focus on what we can acquire," Aigis spoke and everyone nodded.

"Yes, let us stop the speculation for now. We'll gather to infiltrate the facility at ten o'clock. Until then please ready yourselves for battle," Mitsuru said, and then the meeting was over.

Hamuko felt that this was an important step for her to take. First she needed to go to the Velvet Room, and then perhaps after that she could read more from the journal with Yukari. She felt that knowing everything about her brother could only help her resolve on the things that were coming up.

* * *

 **October 25** **th** **, 2009 / Evening**

It had been eight days since he had last talked to Yukari. He had even been so angry that he hadn't take her into Tartarus with him even once since then, and they had visited Tartarus three times in the last eight days. He knew he needed to take her for preparation of the Full Moon but he was still angry at her even now. No, actually he was sure it wasn't that. The truth was that he was in pain. The truth was that Yukari didn't give a damn about him. She only wanted someone she could get lost with. Someone that she could run away from her problems by using them. And the sad thing was, she didn't realize she was doing it.

Walking into the dorm, after going out with Yuko, he couldn't help but feel awkward when he saw Yukari on the couch. Everyone in the dorm had felt the change between the two of them. And how could you not considering how they had been acting before that? More than that, the rumor about their fight had spread through the school like wildfire. Because of it Minato had receded back to giving everyone the cold shoulder and drowning himself in his music. More guys have been approaching Yukari than usual, all it did was make Minato more aware of the fact that he was angry. And each time he saw it only caused him more pain.

"Greetings, Minato-san. The full moon will be here soon. I'm prepared to go to Tartarus at any time," Aigis greeted him, with an unavoidable fact.

Minato sighed, he couldn't get around the fact that the Full Moon was quickly approaching. Koromaru was barking right after as well and running up to Minato. He bent down and petted the dog on his head. Koromaru seemed to read his mood and nuzzled himself closer.

"Koromaru-san seems to be ready as well," Aigis added.

"You want to go to Tartarus tonight, Koro-chan?" Minato said as he scratched the dog behind his ear. The dog responded by licking Minato's right cheek. "I'll take that as a yes. Tell you what, let me double check out equipment and we'll go tonight." He got back to his feet and put his hands back into his pocket.

After all there was nothing else he could do to really prepare. And he had a feeling they were going to reach the barrier very soon. He hated to admit it but not having Yukari in the group was a hindrance because Minato had to take up the role as the main healer. Ken-kun could do it but he also had some powerful hitting attacks so Minato was giving the kid a chance to work as an assaulter so Minato took the support role. Yukari's main focus was healing...and along with her bow, she was just made the most sense as a supporter. She could keep her distance and still attack but also able to see the whole group and heal when she needed to. Ken-kun couldn't...he used a spear so he had to fight up close, meaning that there were plenty of times when he couldn't watch the group or know what was going on. Granted Fuuka did her best to supplement this by giving constant updates but Yukari was faster and more efficient as a healer overall.

He honestly had no idea how to deal with Yukari at the moment. Igor had once warned him about social links reversing and losing the power of that link as a result. But that actually hadn't happened with Yukari which only told him that Yukari had realized she was at fault. He was trying not to read into it too much...but that had to mean that the relationship was still salvageable...right?

Minato got up to his feet and looked over to Fuuka, "Yamagishi. We're going to head to Tartarus tonight so make sure everyone knows."

"I'll make sure they know, Arisato-kun," Fuuka said looking up to him from her laptop.

Minato's eyes lingered on Yukari, for a moment, she hadn't even acknowledged his presence since he entered the dorm. She was sitting across from Fuuka then let out a long sigh and headed up the stairs. Knowing Yukari...she couldn't handle looking at him...just as she had done in the past she avoided the problem when there were others around.

He made his way to the fourth floor and entered the command room. Mitsuru had allowed him to set up a more appropriate place for him to sharpen his swords and kept many of the other SEES's members' weapons there as well.

Pulling off his backpack, which he had actually forgotten he had on until looking at the weapons. He opened it and pulled out a large number of arrows. Two hundred and fifty of them to be exact. Kurosawa was able to get them in bulk but the downside was that the arrowheads had to be installed to each arrow after they arrived. Minato didn't mind that so much, he enjoyed the busy work especially when lately he had been getting more depressed.

In eight days since that fight he had realized just how much time he had been spending with Yukari. Her sudden absence from his everyday life had been hard to ignore. Often times in class he would simply stare at Yukari's back since she sat right in front of him. He missed seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. But he couldn't change the fact that the girl didn't feel anything for him. No...he was nothing more

He undid the bundle of arrows and brought over Yukari's quiver and sat on the couch in the command room. Taking out a box from his bag, it was the arrowheads that had been delivered earlier in the week, he had been waiting for the actual arrows to show up. These particular arrowheads were meant to be snapped into place, so it was a simple task of putting them on each arrow and then into the quiver. The quiver only had maybe a dozen arrows left from the last time she had used it. He'd been using the excuse that there was a lack of arrows to keep her out of Tartarus. He needed her to go in tonight, although it would probably be a rough excursion. The two hadn't even said more than a couple words since then. And who was to say how well she would take orders at this point.

A few minutes later he fell into a rhythm in time with the music he was listening to. He picked up an arrow, then a arrowhead, snapped it on and then into the quiver. Simple, fast and mind-numbing exercise that kept his mind occupied from other things.

So for a few minutes he didn't even notice that someone was sitting next to him until she reached across him to grab one of the arrows and an arrowhead to snap one together. He glanced seeing Yukari as she put the arrow in her quiver. Minato didn't say anything and instead continued to put them together, and so did she. He would not be the one to speak first.

The two worked in silence, only the music from his mp3 player could be heard other than the sound of them snapping the arrowheads onto the arrows. Minato felt the more at ease in this moment than he had been in days just by being close to her. She didn't have to say anything, but just be next to him. He had forgotten how comforting it was to just have her around. Minato didn't show it though, making sure he didn't accidentally touch her hand, although she was sitting close enough to him now that their legs were touching. And their arms would occasionally touch as well despite himself trying to prevent it. He couldn't help missing her...he loved her after all.

They continued that way for a long time, maybe an hour, possibly longer. They had finished more than half of the arrows before Yukari finally spoke.

"Can we talk?" Yukari asked, just loud enough so that Minato could hear her. He pulled his headphones off and turned off the mp3 player. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Sure," Minato said but didn't look at her; he simply picked up the next arrow. What would she do? Was she still going to run away from her problems and try to use him to forget them?

"I know you're still mad at me. And I don't blame you for it," Yukari's voice told Minato how hard this was for her but Minato wasn't going to give her an easy way out. "But I do care for you, Minato."

"Are you sure about that?" Minato said with maybe more spite than he had intended. Or maybe that was just how much it truly affected him. So he couldn't stop himself from going a step further. "Do you want to break up?"

Her eyes widened realizing what he had said, "No, Minato. I don't want that." Yukari was suddenly in a panic...did she not realize how strongly he felt about this? About how he refused to be an escape for her?

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Minato side glanced at her as he put another arrow in the quiver. His anger made it easy to keep his eyes cold, and easily conveyed those emotions when he looked at her. "You said you wouldn't run away from your problems. That people that did that were the worst, right?"

She nodded and she already had to know what he was about to say.

"What do you think you've been doing when you're with me? You clam up whenever the topic of your Mother comes up. And I always know when she's called or texted you because then you get needy. You make me get you something or kiss me or get overly affectionate, all so you can forget about your damn problems," Minato couldn't help it, he needed to say all this. He couldn't hold anything back anymore like he had been. It was beyond that point now. Yukari needed to see the whole truth, one way or another. Even if it meant breaking the social link. "You don't actually care that it is me that is there for you."

"No, I do care. I do!" Yukari was shaking next to him. She went to grab his arm but he instead moved away from her, denying her physical contact with him. "Remember how I took care of you when you got sick?"

"Wasn't that because you felt you owed me?" Minato knew what he was saying was painful, but he needed her to see what she was doing. No matter how painful it was for him. Every word he said cut himself deep because he knew he was pushing her away. He truly did love her...wanted to be with her...but only if she could see him...only if she could be honest with herself. "You felt obligated to help me. And you felt you were the only one able to as my girlfriend."

"How can you say this? Why don't you believe me?" Yukari cried, but he couldn't trust her words.

"Why are you lying to me?" Minato growled in response. "Your Mother is reaching out to you now, and you want to avoid it. Do you know why? I will tell you why."

"Minato I…"

He cut her off turning to her, "You're pissed because your Mother has made peace with your Father's death, while you haven't. And instead of talking to your Mother, you cast her aside because she wasn't the Mother that you wanted. Well guess what, you don't have a choice as to who your Mother is! The truth is when your Father died your Mother was completely devastated. What really happened is that your Mother was most likely taken advantage of by some guy but for that time your Mother found a way to forget the pain she was going through. So before long she was sleeping around and dating guy after guy. It was easier for her to forget that her Husband was dead. You don't know what happened in her head because you didn't take the fucking time to ask her."

Minato got to his feet, Yukari said nothing. But he was hardly done talking just yet. "And worst of all, her own daughter abandoned her adding to her pain. But you know what has happened lately? While you stand there and bitch about how your Mom suddenly wants you back in her life, you're making an assumption that she wanted you out of her life to begin with. But wasn't that just you? Instead of facing that, you instead got lost in our relationship. Avoiding calls from your Mother and instead started throwing yourself at me, trying to force me to be your savior. To take away all this pain that you think will happen by seeing your Mother."

He kept his back to her as he continued to speak the rest of what had never been said to her. "Then you realized how dependent you were becoming of me, so you forcefully tried to take on something on your own, that you knew you shouldn't have. And then you wanted to push me away like all of this shit was my fault, avoiding your own damn guilt in all of this. It's you. You're the one that has been running away! You're Mother has been trying so hard to reconcile with you and you're the one that refuses to face it. Did you ever think that maybe this guy she wants to marry is the reason she has turned around? This could be a chance for your Mother to be happy again. But no, this is all about you! If your Mother gets married then the truth of reality may be too much for you to handle. Let me spell it out for you. Your Father is dead, Yukari! Just like my parents. And there is no way we can ever get them back!" Minato walked around the table but Yukari grabbed his shirt as he walked by. "Your Mother is still alive for God's sake. You have this chance to mend your relationship with a parent that you still have, and you're turning your back on her. Thinking that living off by yourself is the way you're going to be happy. That's a bunch of bullshit, Yukari. And I won't let you use me as a means to perpetuate that childish way of thinking. We aren't alike, Yukari. Unlike you, I was alone since my parents died and I didn't have a choice. You on the other hand forced that situation onto yourself. You choose to be alone when you abandoned your Mother."

Minato pulled her hand off his shirt and started heading to the exit from the command room. That was it; he had just thrown it all out into the air. Everything that no one ever had the capacity to say to Yukari's face, and here he had just dumped it all on her at once. Maybe not everyone knew the whole picture and even now Minato had taken some liberties on what he knew...but still...he refused to let it pass. He could have easily mended their relationship and let things go as it had before. But he couldn't, it didn't matter what was best for him...Yukari would never truly move forward without facing these things. So Minato took the hard road and wouldn't let her run from this. That's what made what happened next more surprising to him. He got to the door and put his hand on the doorknob but felt arms wrap around his midsection and accompanied by the feeling of the lovers social link strengthening. _What the hell?_

"I know…you're right," Yukari was in tears, her voice coming out hushed as it was hard for her to speak through her tears. She pushed the door shut and locked the door to the command room. She was determined not to let Minato leave. He didn't move and waited for her to continue. Finally she did, "I never thought about how Mom felt. I thought she should have grieved more…only I only saw her with new boyfriends almost every day. I never stopped to ask why she did it. I never talked to her…I just started to hate her. I was so consumed in my own suffering that I never noticed how much she had been. And then I…ended up doing the same thing as her."

Minato felt her trembling at his back. Her tears continuing to fall but she had more to say. Although she began to talk faster and her breath more ragged as she was on the edge of hyperventilating.

"It felt good being close to you, kissing you, holding you, being held by you. I could get so lost in you, and then I didn't have to think about anything at all. But I didn't consider your feelings, or even my own. I became more addicted to the physical aspect of our relationship that I didn't even care if we ended up sleeping together. No, I wanted it to happen so I…" Yukari cried even harder. "Then I blamed it all on you. So I tried to push you away…when it was me that was at fault. I…I wanted to…"

"You wanted to be hurt. To be punished," Minato said as he turned around and pulled Yukari into his arms.

"Don't leave me…God, don't leave me, please Minato. I'll do anything. I know I don't deserve you. But I can't do anything without you. You're the only one that sees me, the real me. I don't want to lose you. I know I messed up...but I'll make it up to you, I swear it," Yukari was begging against his chest. Her tears were beginning to dampen his shirt. Her voice dropped to a whisper against him, "I love you, Minato. I can't lose you."

Her words stopped Minato's thoughts for a moment. He wanted to trust her words. He had longed to hear her say that she loved him. But now that she had…she needed to know what it meant to say those words. They were not words you said casually. "Do you mean that? Do you know what kind of weight those words carry?"

"Please, believe me. Minato I love you, I really do. These last few days have been so painful. Seeing you but not being able to be next to you," Yukari looked up at him, finally looking into his eyes. "It hurt so much. Then seeing you with Yuko and the other girls make my chest tighten up and I can't breathe. All I could think about was what if I lost you? What if I had pushed you into the arms of another girl? I couldn't deal with that. I want to be with you. What can I do to make you believe me?"

He sighed, he had never seen her this emotional, he was sure that she was definitely telling the truth, but he couldn't dismiss that she was only saying this because of how emotional she was at the moment. To be accurate, he knew that she was telling the truth because some of the interactions he had enacted on purpose to see her reaction. Not exactly the greatest reason to do something...but he couldn't give in to her...she needed to know just how much what she had done had affected him, "Honestly, I'm not sure I can believe you right away."

She visibly trembled at his words, "No, no, no. Please you can't leave me. I'll do anything, Minato. Don't break up with me. You can't. I can't...I can't keep fighting without you...I..." Yukari had jumped to a natural conclusion. That he was going to push her away. He could see it in her motions as she desperately clung to him now, as if being disconnected from him would kill her.

"I never said I would," Minato leaned in and gently kissed her forehead which had an obvious and immediate soothing effect on Yukari.

"Good, that's good. Even if it's a little bit at a time, let me prove it to you," Yukari whispered against his chest. Her body slowly calming and her shaking stopped. The threat of him leaving her had now passed, so she was starting to relax.

"Alright," Minato said feeling her starting to ease her breathing. "No more running away, Yukari."

"I won't, I promise. I'll show you," Yukari's voice carried a determination that hadn't been there minutes ago.

Minato used his hand under her chin and directed her to look him in the eyes once more. Her eyes were red from the tears that were still falling, and cheeks wet from those same tears. He could definitely feel that his shirt was quite wet from the tears as well. Despite that he bent down and placed his lips on hers. He could taste her tears on her lips but kissed her regardless. The remaining tension in Yukari quickly evaporated. He did believe her, but he couldn't say that to her, not yet. He needed Yukari to prove it to him; it was the only real way she would finally be able to deal with the pain in her life.

This would be a significant step forward for Yukari. Minato had no family, but that didn't mean that his girlfriend couldn't get back in good terms with her own. He was sure that everything he said had been right. And maybe he knew too much about the situation but if he hadn't done what he did then Yukari would still be running away from the problem. And probably always would have.

Pulling away from the kiss he smiled at Yukari, she melted in his arms and a smile crossed her own face. "Now, you think you'll be ready to fight in Tartarus tonight?" Minato brought them back to the present. He needed to know as the evening time was slowly going by.

Yukari nodded, "I just need to collect myself and…" She looked at his shirt, realizing the state it was in. "I'm sorry that I…"

He waved it off with a chuckle, "It's just a shirt."

"Thanks, Minato. For not giving up on me," Yukari breathed.

"I'll never give up on you, I do love you, you know. But just know that it means you aren't allowed to give up either. And I'm not going to let you run from the truth anymore. I am not going to give you an easy way out," Minato said and saw the smile on Yukari that he had missed so much over the last eight days.

"I'll be doing my best from now on. It will be hard but…"

Minato interrupted her, "I never said you had to do it alone. I'll be with you every step of the way, Yukari. I'm your boyfriend after all."

* * *

 **March 14** **th** **, 2011 / Late Evening**

Hamuko couldn't imagine how hard it had been for the two of them. Her brother had been afraid that Yukari would unknowingly continue to run from her problems. Despite the risk that he could lose Yukari he took a stand against the many walls that Yukari had built up around her heart over the years. And at the time Yukari had been overcome with a terrifying fear. She had decided to open her heart to Minato, but didn't realize that she was hurting both of them. The knowledge of what she had been doing frightened her by just how much she had become like her Mother. Minato made her question everything, for once in her life someone had stood up to her. He didn't pamper her or feed her lines that she wanted to hear. For a time, Yukari was convinced that Minato hated her. She had been lying to him, even if she didn't consciously realize it, it was the cold, hard, simple truth.

Watching Yukari as she cried had been sobering to Hamuko in a lot of ways. The thought of betraying Minato still had a significant effect on Yukari even though he was no longer alive. Hamuko couldn't imagine how much that the woman in front of her had loved her brother. She wasn't sure she ever could. She had never allowed herself to fall in love or get that close to anyone. Only Sayane and Akira were her only real friends. Could she ever fall for someone like that?

Yukari has said that she had probably fallen in love with her brother long before they ever started dating, but it was those very same lies that she had told herself for so long that tried to keep him at arm's length. Hamuko found it hard to look at Yukari when her face was filled with such regret. Yukari regretted not being honest with him from the beginning.

Her twin had such powerful impacts on all the members of SEES, and Yukari indicated that there were many other lives that he had touched in that year. It felt like her brother was on this ever rising pedestal that she could never hope to see the real him. But as much as he wrote about the events that had happened in the journal…there was still barely anything about her Brother himself. He dropped small tidbits about himself, but nothing ever any significant about his past, or who he was. So the higher the pedestal became, and the more intricate of an enigma seemed to shroud him.

It was the reason behind her drive to track down the scientist known as Yoshimitsu. He had knowledge that she was missing. Valuable information that could lead her to more of the Arisato family line and maybe more about her brother. That was why she was here now. Why she needed to learn more about her own past. And the childhood she had but didn't seem to remember.

They were all standing in front of the abandoned hospital, but this time Hamuko would be much better equipped to venture in. And she had back up. First she had returned to the Velvet Room and fused more Personas. The door seemed to be stationary, sitting in a back alley that led towards the dormitory. Igor had given her a key so that she could freely visit the Velvet Room when she needed the services. She had gotten significantly stronger in the battles that had happened at the dormitory, fighting all the way up to the roof by herself. Hamuko had also been able to increase the capacity of Persona she could hold. It had certainly been helpful. The most useful had been Tam Lin, the Persona given to her by her Brother. He had neglected to mention of a skill that he had fused Tam Lin with. A skill that allowed her to recover both her health and spirit, if it hadn't been for that she would have never made it all the way there on her own.

Hamuko had wanted to become strong in her own right but, she couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort and warmth that resonated in her when Tam Lin was equipped. She was sure it was because it came from her Brother. And it eased her nerves which was why she had Tam Lin selected in her mind at the moment. Hung from her waist was the belt and holster with the evoker she was given. It was the very same holster that had belonged to her Brother. Along with his armband on her left arm.

"How many times did Onii-chan wear these to fight against Shadows?" Hamuko asked nobody as she looked towards the abandoned hospital. "I hope you're watching me." She whispered as she double checked the evoker before placing it back in its holster.

"Hey, Hamuko-san! Got something for you," the one called Junpei came running up to her and presented her with a long weapon. It was a Naginata.

She took it and examined the blade, her eyes grew big, "This is the real thing. Did you get this Junpei-san?"

"No big deal," he shrugged.

"Yeah, since it was Mitsuru who actually sent you to go get it," Yukari said dryly as she appeared next to Hamuko.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to tell her that," Junpei clearly meant to impress her.

"But you did go and get this yourself. Thank you," Hamuko smiled and adding a small bow.

"You're welcome. Besides can't have our squad leader go in without a good weapon," Junpei grinned.

"You do realize she hasn't made a decision as to who she is taking yet, right?" Yukari crossed her arms. Hamuko laughed which caused the two of them to stare blankly at her.

"You two are such good friends," Hamuko giggled.

"Well Stupei isn't bad when he isn't trying to hit on the new girl," Yukari muttered.

"Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't call me that anymore. And I'm not hitting on her. I already have..." Junpei frowned.

"Takahashi, are you ready?" the redheaded leader of SEES approached Hamuko, and unknowingly interrupting Junpei.

"Yeah, I think I'm about as ready as I can be," she looked around to the others. "Although I'm not sure who I should take with me."

"Leave it to me," Fuuka's voice came to her telepathically. "I can show you all of their abilities the others currently have."

Hamuko closed her eyes and saw, " _Isis, Trismegistus, Artemisia, Caesar, Athena, Kala-Nemi…_ Wow, you're all so powerful, but then again, after reading the journal I shouldn't be that surprised. I just didn't expect to be so behind you guys."

"Yes but what you lack in power and experience you make up with versatility. Just pick who would best compliment your current Personas. A group capable of handling any Shadow is important. The halls will be particularly tight to fight in, so just pick two of us to accompany you. The rest of us will follow but give you room to fight if need be," Mitsuru added.

"Alright…well…Yukari-san and…" Hamuko felt that Yukari was a good addition because of her healing abilities, and her wind magic packed a good punch from what she had seen. Plus Hamuko's healing skills were nowhere near as good as Yukari's. Still Hamuko had a wide variety of magic at her disposal now but lacked in physical attacks. She smiled and made her final decision, "Aigis-san."

"Alright, the rest of us will act as support. Let's get moving," Mitsuru ordered the rest of the team.

Hamuko stepped forward towards the hospital. This was a past in her life she didn't really remember. But it had been mentioned that all of them had forgotten all things related to the Dark Hour when her brother had saved the world. When the Dark Hour ended so did all memories associated with it. So it was highly possible that coming here may spark memories she had. That was the first step she had to take. Even if she was scared that what she found out here might change her forever. Either way...she would move forward.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Going to rehash what I posted on deviantart on this chapter here.**

 **If it is one thing that always bothered me about Yukari and her problem with her Mother...it was that she never asked why her Mother became that way. And some of the events in Yukari's social link always made it feel like not enough was said. Sure in the end Yukari finally did understand and she was on the road to patching things up with her Mother. But it seemed obvious that talking about the past was essentially...taboo among them. In other words...they might be on speaking terms again but there would always be unspoken words between the two that would always be holding them back from ever truly bonding again. Preventing them from being Mother and Daughter like they should be.**

 **When Yukari blew up at the protagonist in her social link, it is one of those times in the game that doing what you think is right will actually land you a reversed link. So to avoid it, you have to do something else that maybe isn't what you would do. So I had Minato reverse it and get mad at her instead. To the point that the one in danger of losing something wasn't Minat but actually Yukari.**

 **In the game, Yukari is the default love interest (As far as I know this is generally accepted but I'm sure people will disagree regardless). All events will default to Yukari if you don't have any social links with any of the other girls in the game (even Yukari herself). So out of all of them, the only girl that is affected by you actively avoiding her is Yukari. Granted my fan fiction shows that Yukari had built an unhealthy attachment to Minato by the time this happens. That is why this scene is pivotal and the turning point in their relationship. And boy does Minato give her an unrelenting onslaught of words she has to own up to. A lot of these things are what I always wanted to say to Yukari. She's my favorite character in Persona 3...but I've always wanted to force her to confront her real problems with her Mother. And also what she had been doing all this time was she was the one running away.** **I feel like at the end of her social link she has only begun to face those problems. And well...I am not letting her off the hook on this one.**

 **On the other side, we have developments for Hamuko coming in the next chapter...and we'll be going in to the hospital to see exactly what happened to her as a child. And maybe have a surprise along the way.  
**

 **Anyway thanks for reading as always. And I hope to see you in the next Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Call

**CHAPTER 19 / Call**

 _February 20_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I once promised you that I would tell you about the scars on my back. And I did, but to be honest I was never sure if I told you everything. To be honest, all those scars did not originate from just one place or incident. It's because of who I was when I was young. After my parents died, for a while I just stopped talking. Maybe it was shock that caused it, but I do know that the thought of talking to people just didn't seem like a good idea. Although I probably did more harm than good to myself._

 _My first foster parents were abusive. I was sped through the system, and apparently they had been important people that wanted to pass me off as their son. So they tried to train me to act a certain way. Despite the high expectations and the constant abuse I endured I was given top notch education as well as some private tutors for kendo and even was taught to play the piano. Weird, right? Can you imagine me sitting in front of a piano and playing it? Well as you can imagine I didn't live up to their unreasonable expectations and in just a year I was kicked back into the system._

 _I lived in an orphanage for a few weeks not that far from Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island in a small town called Inoto. There was where I received my biggest of the scars on my back. It wasn't inflicted by any person, but a result of my carelessness. I went to the nearby elementary school and befriended a girl with blood red eyes. That's really the only thing I remember about her. She was helping a small girl from some bullies and so I stepped in, trying to stupidly be the hero. I challenged them to a game, and if I won they would have to leave the girls alone from then on. If I lost then I would have to leave, and I could no longer help. They foolishly agreed which gave the girls more than enough time to get away. But the game had been to climb up as high as you could at the nearby construction site. You can imagine what happened. I fell and somehow managed to live, but not without falling against something that pierced my back open._

 _To be honest, I'm not sure how I lived from that. I think I should have died there. Soon after that I was back in the system again, so I never saw those girls again anyway. Then I was juggled around between foster parents…never seeming to be good enough or be what it was that they wanted for a son. It didn't matter to me, I wasn't really there long and I had no desire to pretend to be one like the orphanage matron had wanted me to do. There were often yelled words of hatred thrown at me. Sometimes it got violent and others it would just end in tears, but I, I rarely ever reacted in any of those situations. I had grown numb to it…and after time I just stopped caring at all._

 _There was nothing special about me or my existence, and the fact that I could never stay in one place for too long seemed to me to be all the proof I needed. I had given up on living, so when I had a chance to bypass the system altogether and move into a dorm for High School, you bet I took it. Even if it was at the city where my parents' had died and was the place that I had really last felt like someone who gave a damn to anyone._

 _Funny, considering when I came back to the place that should have been the place that held the most pain for me would be the place where I actually found myself. Not just that, but regained my confidence in myself and my life. I met you that very first night and that had triggered everything that followed. There is no point in going in to the details about my past before Iwatodai, there isn't much to tell. I hated my life before I came here. But all of what I went through led me to you. I could never tell you how happy that makes me._

 _Love Always,_

 _Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **March 14** **th** **, 2011 / Late Evening**

The lights flickered down the long empty hallway. This place certainly seemed like it wouldn't lead to anywhere in particular, then again that was mostly the point. The facility was a secret to everyone but the team from Kirijo Group that had worked there. Only documents had given a vague reference to it until Fuuka had found something significantly more. It had given them a location and a code.

It was less of a hallway, and more like a concrete bunker that housed the main means to access, pipes, electrical and the back up generators. So every sound seemed to echo...but at the end of this particular path they were on only appeared to be maintenance access to the hospital's main water line. However, the document Fuuka had found indicated that it supposedly led to the underground facility that Hamuko had been experimented on. Where she had been thrown in, as a child, to the Shadows. They still weren't clear as to what the intention had been. One goal they had considered was that they had been attempting to force a natural awakening to Persona within the children. The other goal could possibly be to see specifically how Shadow reactions to the presence of children. Regardless of their goals, some of those children had died as a result. And more than likely it was a miracle that Hamuko had not been one of the victims as well. But just because she lived didn't make this any easier. Plus...she had no idea why she had even been here and had no recollection of ever being here. If she was really here till she was six...then shouldn't she remember something?

Approaching the end of the path they noticed a lone keypad to the right of the supposed maintenance access. She wondered how Kirijo had managed to get power back to the Hospital. But they wouldn't be able to get in otherwise but also there was a possibility that power had never actually been cut to the facility.

"What was the code again?" Hamuko turned back to Yukari and Aigis.

"The code is 4371," Aigis quickly said.

"Eesh, I really should remember these things," Hamuko sighed dramatically trying to hide how this whole situation was really affecting her.

"You're just nervous," Yukari soothed. "Coming here can't be easy."

"No, coming here is the easy part," Hamuko turned back to the keypad and punched in the numbers. The access hatch in front of them slid to the side easily enough. She glanced back over to Yukari. "I just realized that I could remember things from in here. And I'm not sure I want to. There could be a good reason I don't remember anything from here."

"You aren't alone, Hamuko. No matter what we find down here. We'll be here to support you," Yukari was quick to add.

Hamuko took a deep breath, "You're right."

A staircase was revealed behind the maintenance access that led further down. It was bright, and everything was encased in white...making it annoyingly white. Hamuko gripped her Naginata with a more solid grip and began to make her way down the stairs. At the base of the stairs was a dark room but, as Hamuko moved forward, lights suddenly began to turn on all around them. The place they were in was a large room. More like a waiting room, with various places to sit and a desk.

"This must have been a reception area for any guests that might have come," Aigis was alert and moved along Hamuko's right side, while Yukari was on her left.

"It's awfully…white," Yukari commented.

Well, that was one way to put it. The floor was a white tile and the walls some sort of glossy surface . Even the top of the ceiling was similar. It was incredibly disturbing. Hamuko felt almost sick from the sight, and she couldn't really explain why. One of her forgotten memories perhaps. Still she moved forward cautiously. But all that was left was a few doors that obviously led to the actual inside of the facility.

"Yamagishi, do you hear me?" Hamuko asked tentatively, unsure how that was supposed to work. She had seen the others put hands up to their ears, but maybe it was just a habit.

"I hear you, Hamuko-san," came an immediate reply from Fuuka.

"Do you sense anything in this area?" Hamuko asked after easing her nerves a bit.

"The room you're in seems clear, and I don't sense anything in the adjacent rooms either," Fuuka reported.

"Alright, have the others meet us here. We can probably set up here as our main base," Hamuko said.

"I'll let them know. We'll see you soon then," Fuuka said and then there was nothing.

Hamuko saw that on the other side of the room there were three separate paths to take. She sighed heavily and turned her naginata in her hand so the blade faced downward to the ground and the staff part of it rested on her underarm. She eased herself a bit and allowed herself a smile as Yukari approached her.

"Looks like something about this place is making you uneasy," Yukari reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was probably really easy to notice, and it wasn't like she had been trying to hide it either.

"Yeah, but I expected it to," Hamuko shook her head. "Will this place really give me answers?"

"At the very least we should be able to determine the truth behind the experiments that happened here," Aigis said as she stopped moving about the room. "I have not detected any recent activity in this place. I believe that the one named Yoshimitsu has not been able to return here before us." Hamuko noted that Aigis didn't sound that confident, plus...who was to say there wasn't another entrance or exit out of this place? So he simply just hadn't come from this direction.

"No surprise there. That door wasn't going to open without power and he didn't exactly have a reliable way to get it back on that we know of," Yukari said but paused for a moment. "Although we should consider that it's possible this is a trap." Although Hamuko believe there was probably a way to bypass needing power from say...the power lines by using the Hospital's backup generators. All hospitals had them...and considering how stocked the rest of the hospital had been when she had been trapped here with Akira and Sayane...it was unlikely they had been removed. But there was hardly a reason to bring up that point.

"If it is then it was set up a long time ago," Aigis replied.

"You mean like something they set up when they closed this place down?" Hamuko saw Yukari nod a confirmation. "Well we have to be cautious either way."

"The cavalry has arrived," Junpei announced as he entered the room along with the other members of SEES. "Whoa, this place is really…white."

"That's an understatement," Akihiko commented as he was the last one to enter. "Three doors, huh? Do we have any idea where they lead, Mitsuru?"

"No, any schematics that might have existed for this place was never in the Kirijo Group Database to begin with. My Grandfather kept this place outside of the normal operations," Mitsuru shook her head. "It's not a good thought."

Everything here was something kept secret from the rest of the company..but why? Was the research here a threat or...well it might have been more simple than that. If word somehow got out to rest of the company, then it might be found out that not only were children being experimented on...but children that had belonged to people within the Kirijo Group. So no wonder all of it existed strictly off the record. Hamuko could feel herself tense up more with every thought that crossed her mind.

"Considering what we know, he kept all of this off the books. Don't want people you work under to know you stole their children," Akihiko added with a bit of a snarl. "You three be careful in there. If you need anything, Junpei and I will be your backup."

Hamuko nodded and walked over to the door on the left. There was no need for her to stay this nervous but something about it all kept her on edge. More than that, she felt a sense of dread creeping in the back of her mind. Something about this place scared her. She reached out to the door and realized she was shaking. She strengthened her resolved and pushed the door open. Regardless of what laid ahead, she would face it.

* * *

 **October 29** **th** **, 2009 / After School**

Minato felt incredibly good about the fact that class had ended. He wasn't sure if he could take being called on again. He was pretty sure he got picked a lot simply because he got the top score in the class during the last exams. He wasn't sure if it was that impressive that he knew things like how magnesium chloride was in tofu. Apparently he seemed to get a lot of looks whenever he got something right. It wasn't like he was showing off he was just dedicated in his studies. It was a nice distraction from all the other crap he had to deal with as of late.

Yukari turned around in her seat to face him and smiled. "Ounishi-sensei sure likes to call on you," she giggled.

"Yeah I was just thinking about that," Minato frowned. "Maybe I should start getting answers wrong."

"If you did that, you might make some of the teachers depressed," Yukari teased.

"Please don't insinuate that I make a teachers day by answering a simple question correctly," Minato groaned. "Plus I'll just feel more obligated to make sure I get it correct."

"You get them all right anyway so it isn't like it would change at all," Yukari got to her feet and moved next to his desk. "How did you even know that magnesium chloride is in tofu anyway? Seems kinda odd for you to know."

"I watched some show called the science of cooking or something. It broke down a lot of traditional Japanese foods and showed what made the flavor," Minato shrugged and looked up at her.

"Sounds boring, but I bet you loved it," Yukari giggled.

"You know, you'd learn a lot more if you watched stuff like that too. Wouldn't hurt to bring your grade up even further," Minato gathered up his bag and got to his feet.

"If I get to watch it with you, sure," Yukari took his left hand. "Say, I'm starving, want to go get some ramen?"

"I could go for a beef bowl, personally," Minato commented as he let Yukari lead him out of the classroom. He was used to the looks he got now. Although he could almost hear the guys cry out in jealousy. It was a good thing that no one knew how close their relationship had been to breaking completely. And that it was Yukari that had broken down. The once highly sought after junior girl was now completely devoted to one guy. She had even told him that she loved him. He wasn't sure if he could quite believe that yet, there was still a lot of progress they needed to make in their relationship. And most of all he wanted Yukari to stop running from her problems. Still at the same time because of their huge fight and the way things had played out...he didn't get jealous of any guys talking to her now. At least at the moment he felt he could trust her words enough that she was going to prove to him she meant what she had said.

It had only been a few days since they had reconciled their relationship, and he knew that Yukari was still worried that Minato might leave her. He could feel it in the way that she spoke and acted around him. Minato wanted to see her make a step forward, and he hadn't seen that yet. Occasionally he could see that panic in her eyes whenever he turned away from her. Minato had never seen anyone do that in response to what he did before. Then again Minato had never been in love until he met Yukari.

"So I've been talking with my Mom, lately," Yukari said suddenly as they were walking off of the school campus and heading down towards the train to head back to Iwatodai. Minato glanced over at her.

"Oh yeah? How has that been going?" Minato asked squeezing her hand knowing it wasn't an easy subject. And also wanting her to say her piece before saying anything more about it.

"I didn't realize how much I had missed her. And it sounds like she's been trying really hard lately to start doing better for herself," Yukari spoke softly with a small smile on her face.

"That's good. She still have plans to get married?" Minato glanced over at her.

"She put that on hold. Which is um…part of what I wanted to talk to you about," Yukari suddenly looked significantly more nervous than she had been just bringing up the conversation.

"So she isn't? How come?" Minato asked, pressing her to keep speaking.

"She said she won't get married until after I forgive her and…she wants to meet up and talk about things," Yukari kept her eyes on the ground. Minato stopped her as they approached the stairs that led up to the train.

"When?" Minato squeezed her hand, he wanted her to know he was just trying to help her, not push her into anything or force her to keep talking.

"Well she's been really busy with work but she'll be available in a couple weeks, November 9th. I was kinda hoping that you would come with me," Yukari was incredibly tense obviously wondering if he would go. Honestly, it should be obvious what his answer would be.

"Of course, I'd love to meet your Mom," Minato smiled and Yukari looked up into his eyes actually surprised by his answer. "What? You thought I wouldn't go?"

"I just…" Yukari didn't seem to know what to say. "Let's get on the monorail."

Minato let it drop for the time and the two went up the stairs and got onto the train. It left shortly after that. Minato silently held Yukari's hands as they sat next to each other on the monorail.

"You're worried about something," Minato stated looking at her, knowing exactly what her eyes were saying without her talking at all.

"I'm scared, Minato," Yukari was looking at their hands, not too long ago this kind of contact was out of the question. And she also would have never made the effort of talking with her Mother. "I never thought I would fall for anyone. I had never considered trying to patch things up with my Mother. But…"

"Since when does anything ever go the way we think it will?" Minato nudged her by leaning into her.

"I know that, but…" Yukari sighed. "You don't make it easy you know."

"Liar, besides, you're doing just fine," Minato leaned over and kissed her cheek which caused Yukari to turn a bright red.

"Minato! I mean…" Yukari was flustered and it just made Minato laugh. "Cut it out."

"No can do. As your boyfriend I reserve the right to the occasional public display of affection," Minato just smiled at her. "You're nervous about seeing your Mother again. You said it had been a long time since you've seen her."

"Yeah almost ten years," she sighed. "I can't believe it's been that long."

"But that's okay," Minato said turning to look out the window. "I'll be with you. Everything will be fine. Beside that is over a week away. We have a full moon to worry about."

"Yeah, the last one. To think when we see my Mother, The Dark Hour won't exist anymore," Yukari smiled a bit. "Then our life can really begin, right?"

"We have to get there first," Minato said brushing off the topic. He didn't believe for a second that the Dark Hour would disappear. If anything he was worried that defeating this last one would be like driving the final nail into a coffin. And he couldn't stand not being able to explain it to the others because he had no good reason to feel that way, other than just a gut feeling. But he didn't want to think about it right now.

"One thing at a time, right?" Yukari took a deep breath. "Alright, I feel a lot better now. So were you going to get an extra-large beef bowl?"

"Oh geesh, I'm not sure if I am that hungry, but…maybe I could share one with someone," Minato grinned looking over at her.

"You mean, us, share a bowl?" Yukari blinked.

"Yeah, no way I can finish it by myself, and it's an excuse to sit closer to you," Minato got up from his seat as the monorail was coming in to a stop at the Iwatodai Station. "And I'll even feed you, as a reward for making some big steps forward."

Yukari turned a bright red.

"Would you like that?" he asked.

She merely nodded and was accompanied by a confirmation that the social link had strengthened again. He ignored it and focused all his attention on Yukari. She was making a lot of effort. So for tonight he would spoil her. The full moon was coming up soon. He could only imagine what would lie in store for them after that. But still...one thing at a time.

* * *

 **March 14** **th** **, 2011 / Late Evening**

It was dark, harder to see than it had been up till this point. And it felt somewhat damp and an undeniable smell of stagnant air. Hamuko was sure she had chosen the right way after all. Mostly because the sinking feeling in her stomach only got worse as she moved forward. This hallway had scattered trash and fallen over seats and other furniture as the three of them moved forward. But staying along the hall wasn't going to let them find anything. They came to a door with hundreds...maybe thousands of scratches on it. It looked like at one point there had been a clear label of a name...but...something about it made her feel incredibly more uncomfortable than she already was. Hamuko hesitantly put her hand on the door handle, expecting it to be locked. This obviously had been one of the rooms that had held the children prisoner...experimented against their will. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned the door handle and opened the door.

This room was dimly lit, a few lights still worked but it was hardly enough to illuminate the entire space. But there wasn't much to light up...a small room with only the most bare of essentials. A bed, with a blanket but no pillow. A toilet up against a wall and then a sink. No mirror, nothing else. She walked in with Aigis and Yukari behind her. Hamuko felt she had failed to notice something else and started to look around the room closer.

"This place is…"

"A place where they held the children. No, where they held one of them," Hamuko suddenly said. Her head was starting to ache. Something somewhere in her mind remembered this place. "This is where…they left…me."

"Hamuko? Hamuko are you okay?" Yukari reached out and grabbed Hamuko's shoulder. But Hamuko stumbled away towards the bed and lost her balance. Someone was there to catch her...but it was not Yukari or Aigis.

"Who's there? Get away from Hamuko-san!" Yukari quickly brought up her bow.

"Don't worry, she's just fine," the individual said with an oddly similar tone to Hamuko. "She's just remembering the truth. One that I hoped she would never remember. Hamuko-chan...why are you here?"

The dim light made it impossible to get a clear view on her for Aigis and Yukari. Hamuko took a moment as pain went through her head. Then after a moment she managed to regain herself enough to stand up and found herself looking into the eyes of the individual that had caught her and quickly took in the rest of her features as Hamuko's eyes somewhat adjusted to the dark. "You're…you're me?" Hamuko's eyes widened as if she was looking at a reflection, but there was one very big difference. Her double's eyes were golden. She took a few steps back away from her double. "But...how...how is that?"

"Why did you come back here? I did what I could to keep them away from you. If your here then..." the fake Hamuko seemed unsure of what to say. She seemed...sad to see Hamuko. If this Shadow knew here then...why...why couldn't she remember her? But it was obvious that this shadow had been here a long time. The clothes she wore were too small and incredibly dirty. Her hair hanging down and unkempt. Just how many years had this Shadow been down here?

"Be careful, she is the same as a Shadow," Aigis warned taking a moment to get between Hamuko and the fake one.

"Yes, I am a Shadow. But I am not like the others here." the Shadow Hamuko turned away from them motioning to the room before them. "This was Hamuko's room, and sometimes mine. After all, they liked the reaction I had to Hamuko-chan. So they subjugated Hamuko to me again and again. It was surprising how stupid these researchers were. They understood so very little, not just about Shadows but Hamuko-chan as well."

"Do you know what they were doing here?" Hamuko asked. "Why did they do what they did?"

"They were trying to develop forced potential in a different way. A way that would force a child to develop the potential for Persona," Shadow Hamuko looked back seemingly bored with the subject. "The idiots didn't even know that our little Hamuko already held potential. More than there small little brains could comprehend." There was anger in her words. This Shadow Hamuko didn't seem to have hostility towards them, but only towards the researchers.

"Why are you here?" Yukari had now eased her bow down from aiming at the Shadow. Even Yukari seemed to feel the Shadow wasn't really a threat.

"To help, Hamuko," The Shadow looked at Yukari. The look she held was as if her motivation should have been easy to tell. But she turned away from them once more to speak, "I am a collection Shadows that were kept here, and abandoned. A portion of the Shadows. Over time my constant interactions with Hamuko had brought the collective Shadows into one being...that was me."

"Why would you look like me?" Hamuko asked and didn't realize she had relaxed her guard.

"Because Hamuko was my friend," the Shadow Hamuko looked confused for a moment, as if she didn't quite understand the question. "You were never scared of me. You always said hi to me and asked how I was doing even though I wasn't capable of answering. It was very important. We had to take this form."

"So you took form of the person that had become important to you," Hamuko took a few steps forward, but Aigis and Yukari were hesitant to let her get too close. "Why, why can't I remember?"

"Because I wanted you to leave and never come back. I was afraid that if you remembered you might have tried to come back for me...because you had been hesitant to leave me here," Shadow Hamuko frowned. "If I hadn't, I'm sure things would have continued as they had, the ones who put you in here would have killed you. So I decided to change that."

"You saved me?" Hamuko blinked, unsure of what to say. The Shadow seemed...sincere. She wasn't violent or wanting to attack...no she definitely seemed sad...or uneasy with her being there. Because she didn't want Hamuko to come back here...she had saved her from this place...so it was the last place she would want to see her.

"The truth behind this place is up ahead. I can take you there," Shadow Hamuko turned back towards them and took a step towards the open a door behind them. The Shadow stopped and looked to the real Hamuko, "Are you sure you want to remember, Hamuko-chan?"

"I have to. I need to stop Yoshimitsu," Hamuko said resolute.

"That man?" Shadow Hamuko growled. Then the shadow took Hamuko's hand and pulled her out of the room. There was suddenly a sense of urgency now in her demeanor, "This way, Hamuko. We may not have much time."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked as Aigis and Yukari were quick to follow. They seemed to have come to a conclusion to trust this Shadow of Hamuko...maybe it was because they could all feel it. That this Shadow had also been a victim of the Kirijo Group.

"He has another way into this facility. If he is after Hamuko, then it's possible he's already here," the Shadow Hamuko said as her eyes scanned all of them. "Recently, he's been here quite often. And he's been gathering the other Shadows.

"Why should we trust you? You're a Shadow," Aigis apparently had not taken the same stance as Yukari and had moved in front of them and was not allowing Hamuko or the Shadow to move forward.

Shadow Hamuko laughed, "Yes, I am but a mere collection of suppressed human emotions. There is no reason to trust someone that is not a real person, correct? I certainly cannot fault you for that reasoning. But Hamuko is my friend, even if I'm the reason she doesn't remember it."

"Let's follow her," Hamuko said suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked her. Aigis was definitely going to be against this, but Yukari more than likely just wanted her to question what was going on. It definitely wasn't normal to have a Shadow take your form...right? Still Aigis seemed rather hesitant...and why shouldn't she be? After all she was a mechanical maiden who was created to hunt Shadows. Hamuko knew she should take pause and be more cautious, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was the right thing for her to do. And if the Shadow wanted to kill them it would have attacked already. And Hamuko felt like the Shadow was telling the truth...no more than that...she felt completely comfortable with the Shadow.

"Yeah, positive. But what should I call you?" Hamuko asked turning to the Shadow.

"I…umm…" The Shadow actually looked perplexed. Actually perplexed didn't seem like the right word. It looked to Hamuko as if the Shadow already knew the answer to that question but hesitated. Then Hamuko noticed the same sad look in her eyes. Hamuko felt a tinge of pain in her mind. The Shadow turned away from her, "We don't have time for that."

A thought suddenly struck Hamuko and she took the Shadows hand and forced her to turn back to her. More like a memory that had suddenly came back to her, "How about Kana-chan?" Hamuko smiled and grabbed the shadows hand. The Shadow actually blushed. But the Shadow was conflicted...somewhere between being happy and sad.

"Kana-chan?" the Shadow Hamuko shook her head and avoided looking at her. "You're starting to remember, aren't you?" The Shadow asked softly.

Hamuko nodded, "It's what I called you before, right?"

"We should go Hamuko-chan. If that Yoshimitsu is here he may plan to try and trap you in here," the Shadow named Kana and pointed to the end of the hallway they were all standing in. "Stay close, the others will try and stop us."

"The others?" Aigis asked from behind Hamuko.

"The other Shadows," Kana growled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Short chapter today, more of a transition chapter as we set up the 12th Full Moon fight and more in the present day as well. Writing with Minato and Yukari in the aftermath of their fight was a lot of fun, mostly because it finally felt like they were a couple. When faced with adversity is when relationships really begin to grow and turn into something more. So it feels like the two of them are really beginning to move forward. But its also obvious that Minato does not share the same viewpoint as the whole of SEES about the 12th Full Moon and that defeating that Shadow will end the Dark Hour. I mean, we all know it won't but anyway, I hope I'll be able to shake it up a bit to keep it interesting for you guys.**

 **More will be coming on Hamuko's side too. Now you've met Kana, which much like her brother, is a Shadow that is connected to her. I felt it was important to give some parallels between the twins backstory. But you'll be learning more about all of that very soon.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed it so far. So Read, review, comment, question or whatever. And maybe just spread the love out to others if you like what you've been reading.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Shade

**CHAPTER 20 / Shade**

 _February 22nd 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _Ever since the last battle, I still wake up minutes before midnight, and even though I know that the Dark Hour is long over, my body hasn't forgotten it. I still tense up the seconds before the clock ticks over to midnight. I wonder if any of the others are the same. I think maybe out of everyone, Mitsuru is. After all she experienced the Dark Hour almost completely from the beginning. And there might even be many others in the world that experienced the Dark Hour and we would have never known._

 _Not just in Japan, but all over the world the Dark Hour was experienced. This makes you wonder how the nature of the Dark Hour occurred. I mean we were only in Japan and the furthest we traveled away was Yakushima but was in the same time zone. I wonder if the Dark Hour occurred at the same time all over around the world or not. If so then that would mean it would be the Dark Hour at varying times all over the world. Or maybe the Dark Hour traveled, and stayed specifically at midnight, so regardless of where you lived it would always be at midnight. Well the former makes more sense to me._

 _I can't help but wonder if there were many more our own age that had the potential and were fighting Shadows in their own region. It might be hard without evokers, but we know it's possible to evoke a Persona without one. Takaya was able to do so quite well although maybe not as elegantly as someone else might be able to. Then again Takaya wasn't really all there to begin with. But I'm sure there are those more than capable of summoning a Persona more naturally. And maybe if we all trained more on summoning we could probably achieve it as well. Although we really didn't have time to focus on silly things like that. Still it would be a good skill to have because dependency on an evoker can be crippling if it gets taken away. Just like when we were taken by Ikutsuki and all of us were hopeless without our evokers. If we had just been able to summon it naturally we could have gotten away._

 _All of that would have taken time, and honestly it wasn't that important. But I wonder what will happen now... Shadows aren't gone from the world. They never will be. I'm sure there would be more incidents. If Shadows are the suppressed emotions of humanity then there is also many other possible problems that could occur from it._

 _Maybe I'm thinking about things too much since my time is becoming shorter. Still, I wonder what fight against Shadows will happen next._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **November 2nd, 2009 / Evening**

"Tomorrow will be our last operation," Fuuka said. Minato said nothing as he leaned up against the wall behind the couch. He wasn't sure how anyone could honestly believe that. Yet here they were the night before they faced the final Shadow and in all that time Minato could never find a solid argument to show them otherwise. Well, he was glad that the smirky bastard Ikutsuki was nowhere to be found tonight.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot this last six months. Don't you think," Yukari walked up and pulled Minato into a hug, dragging him away from his spot by the wall. "You don't get to just stand by today."

"Well, it's been a rough ride. Then again I suppose going against unnatural enemies like Shadows, it would be," Minato said as he let Yukari pull him around and onto the couch next to her.

"It was a lot better than doing nothing, right? Besides, we made some new friends. And some of us became a little bit more than that," Junpei added grinning at Minato and Yukari.

"Yukari and I getting together didn't happen just because of our fight with the Shadows I hope you realize," Minato grumbled.

"Oh so you're going to deny that you coming to her rescue several times didn't have a slightest effect in the development in your relationship?" Junpei was having way too much fun with this topic.

"Anyway," Minato waved it off. "I guess we can't completely dismiss it. It isn't like all of us would have met each other normally, or been able to get as close as we have."

"Yeah, I guess," Ken said from his spot at the end of the couch.

"Well, it's all been worth it, if you ask me. It's been two and a half years since I got this power…and you don't hear me complaining," Akihiko smiled.

"Sanada-san," Ken looked at him, which was accompanied by a bark from Koromaru.

"Two and a half years is a long time. Oh wait…For Aigis, it's been even longer, huh?" Fuuka asked.

"I was asleep for much of the time, so I have not been in operation for very long," Aigis supplied.

"How 'bout you, Mitsuru-senpai? You started before Akihiko-san, right?" Junpei was quick to redirect the conversation again.

"Me?" Mitsuru seemed off guard for a moment. She was sitting at the end in her usual spot. She had been reading a book but placed it down on the table. "Yes, it was just me at first. Of course, back then SEES didn't exist, and this was just a regular dorm."

"Did the chairman recruit you?" Yukari asked.

"No," Mitsuru shook her head and kept her eyes looking down to the coffee table in front of her. "I've been aware of the Dark Hour since I was a child. One time, my Father's research team was attacked by Shadows. That's when I awakened to my Persona…when I witnessed the incident."

"That's what happened?" Yukari was definitely surprised by this revelation. Minato actually wasn't surprised, being surrounded by all of that would eventually led to some sort of development. He was actually more worried about what happened after that. It probably went fine for Mitsuru since she was the daughter of the CEO of the Kirijo Group. If it had been someone else…well…the experiments that led to the Dark Hour were not something he could even imagine. But he doubt it would have been anything humane or something that would be readily approved by people.

"It seems I was the first…if that had never happened, perhaps none of you would have to bear this terrible burden," Mitsuru sighed.

"You're wrong," Minato said simply which had everyone looking up to him. "The existence of Shadows and Personas was there long before you. Although they had created them artificially, there were actually several mechanical maidens like Aigis that had already been made."

"I see, so you're saying that they would have discovered people that could naturally summon Persona's before. This is the only reason they were able to do the research they did." Mitsuru smiled seemingly amused.

"More than likely. Didn't your Father say something about the Kirijo Group originating from a different company? Do you know if maybe the research of Shadows and Persona's originated there?" Minato asked.

"I don't know. I haven't heard much about the Nanjo Group. I suppose it is a possibility," Mitsuru mused.

"Either way, it would have happened to someone eventually, even if you didn't awaken to your Persona. Besides, it isn't like we can ignore the enemy," Akihiko said.

"I suppose that's true," Mitsuru sighed once more. "Everyone just make sure you get some rest tonight. You'll need your strength. Just keep in mind it is likely that Strega will show up to stop us."

Minato got to his feet, "Kirijo-san I need to talk to you about something. In private, in regards to tomorrow's operation."

She eyed him for a moment, "Alright. Meet me in the command room." Mitsuru then walked off.

"What is it about, Minato?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, why can't you tell all of us?" Junpei pushed.

"Just trust me," Minato put his hands in his pocket and followed Mitsuru up the stairs and to the fourth floor and into the command room.

"What is this in regards to, Arisato?" Mitsuru seemed curious.

"I won't be a part of tomorrow's operation."

* * *

 **March 14th, 2011 / Late Evening**

There was little room to move, but Hamuko pressed forward behind Kana. A Shadow that had taken on her image simply because they had been friends. She wished she could remember more about it but the only thing that had come to mind was the Shadow's name. Hamuko felt like she was very close to remembering something very important, but it remained just out of her grasp. She wondered if it had been the same for her brother. Most of his life he had gone forgetting the moments around his parents death, only knowing the broad strokes of what had happened. He knew he had been there, but somehow his parents had died but he survived. He had not been in the car that his parents had died in. Somehow he was actually standing some distance away from it. But that was just what he had remembered...there had not been any guarantee that what he remembered was correct. And he had been quick to point out that possibility in the journal.

Yukari had told Hamuko that they were very close in the journal to showing what had been the real reason. And that it was something that had nearly broken Minato. After everything she had read and learned about her Brother, she knew that it would have to take something significant to affect him so drastically. It was comforting to know that he had pulled out of it, but…she could only imagine what it was like to experience it. There was no way for her to know.

Kana held up her hand to stop them. Hamuko looked past her to see the forming of two Shadows in front of them. She stepped forward and took Kana's hand. "Leave this to us, Kana-chan."

"Hamuko, I don't want you to…"

"It's okay. Besides, these guys are the reason you never left your room, right?" Hamuko eased Kana back behind her and offered a smile. She remembered. Hamuko could remember seeing Kana being so scared when she was small. But Kana hadn't taken a form back then, she had still been a Shadow…but somehow Hamuko had known. "The others, you were always scared of. But don't worry; I'm with you this time."

Kana nodded, "Be careful, Hamuko."

It didn't feel awkward or odd to be worried about by a Shadow that had taken her form. Copying her down to her clothing. The only thing she didn't have was the holster, evoker and a Naginata. Other than that Kana's only real difference in appearance was her golden eyes.

Hamuko took the lead and charged forward with her Naginata. The first of the Shadows lunged forward but instead she jumped into the air. A shot and an arrow passed from underneath her and hit the Shadow. Reeling back it couldn't avoid the blow as Hamuko came down hard and slashing through it with her Naginata. The Shadow quickly retreated back, but had taken significant damage. Hamuko held her weapon in her left hand as her right pulled out the evoker from its holster. She hesitated only for a moment but put the evoker up to her head and pulled the trigger. " _Setanta! Zionga!_ " A lightning blast struck the retreating Shadow stopping it in its tracks and dazing it.

" _Isis! Garudyne!_ " Yukari added her own bombardment to the Shadow causing it to disappear.

" _Athena! God's Hand!_ " Aigis rushed forward attacking the other Shadow. A gigantic hand came down crushing the Shadow, forcing it to fall on its back.

"Alright guys! Let's do it!" Hamuko charged forward with Aigis and Yukari right behind her. Holstering her evoker, Hamuko brought up her Naginata. The three of them ruthlessly pounded the Shadow until it disappeared. "Whew, nothing to it. See, no problem Kana-chan."

"You've gotten strong, Hamuko. And you're friends are strong too," Kana walked up to Hamuko with a smile on her face.

"Only because I had to be," Hamuko looked over to Aigis and Yukari, "But they've been fighting Shadows for a long time."

"I see. That explains it," Kana nodded to herself. She began to lead them down the hall again until they reached a door. "This is what they called the Show Room."

"The Show Room?" Yukari wondered aloud. "You mean where they would showcase…wait showcase the children?"

Kana nodded her head. "The experiments were often done here. They often put Hamuko in this room and then subjected her to us. They felt they were close to forcing a natural potential out of Hamuko. However, we never had any malice towards Hamuko. Curious would be more accurate. And Hamuko was never scared of us. So they…changed their methods."

"What do you mean?" Aigis inquired.

Hamuko felt something cold run up her spine and caused her to shiver. This door…it looked so familiar. But like Kana had said, she had been here many times. She stepped forward and Kana stepped aside allowing her to enter the room. The room was circular and about twenty feet in diameter. And upon entering a light could be seen from up above. There was seating up above obviously so people could watch the experiment.

" _No! No More! It hurts…it hurts," Hamuko screamed. She couldn't get away from the men that surrounded her. Tears poured from her eyes like a waterfall, but regardless of her cries the men did not stop their torture. She screamed as pain racked her body with a new intensity she had never felt before._

She stumbled forward; Aigis and Yukari were by her side.

"Are you alright?" Yukari asked.

"They tortured her. They cut her, electrocuted her, injected her…they did so many horrifying things to her," Kana spoke. "Coming here has reminded her of all that. She's remembering what they did."

"My, my, do you feel at home, Takahashi?" a menacing voice came from above them. Hamuko forced herself to look up and saw the man named Yoshimitsu.

"You! Why are you here?" Hamuko yelled fighting the returning memories as she spoke.

"While it seems this place is no longer of use to me, it has served its purpose for a time," the man's attention seemed to shift to Kana for a moment. "Hmm, it seems even after all this time the Shadow continues to take your form. Interesting but irrelevant to my research. However this place will serve just as well for your next trial. I have faith that you won't let me down." Yoshimitsu laughed as he disappeared from view.

"It was him! That's the man that made Hamuko suffer!" Kana let out an animalistic growl.

"You too, Kana-chan," Hamuko said most of her energy seemingly gone from her voice. "Fuuka-san, can you track Yoshimitsu's movements?"

" _No, for some reason I can't sense him. It's like he was never here to begin with. But I sense the movement of a large Shadow heading towards you. You need to find a better ground to fight at_ ," Fuuka's voice came telepathically and warned all of them.

"Where can we go that has enough room?" Hamuko asked looking over to Kana.

"The cafeteria should have plenty of space. But we may have to get past several Shadows in order to get there," Kana answered. "It's the large double doors at the end of the hall."

"Did you get that, Fuuka-san?" Hamuko asked.

" _Yes, I've found the room. It should be more than big enough_ ," Fuuka quickly replied.

"Let's make a run for it then. Just run past any Shadows we encounter. We can deal with them once we're inside the cafeteria. Hopefully we'll have enough time to set up for the larger Shadow," Hamuko took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her Naginata. "Let's move."

Hamuko had to keep moving, if she stopped then she was certain that an onslaught of horrible images would flood her mind. She remembered, she remembered all the horrible things that happened not just to her but the other children, and even the Shadows. They tested to see if pain could directly influence the appreance of a Persona, or if the same thing could influence a Shadow. The results were not what they had hoped for. Children had died, and even the Shadows showed little response to the experiments.

Then all of that suddenly came to an end. But it didn't end quietly or without incident.

" _Kana-chan! This way!" the young Hamuko pulled on the Shadow to follow her. Her legs hurt, had it been so long since she'd gone this far? It had to be just a little bit more to get to the exit. Although Hamuko could only remember a little bit of when she had been first brought in here._

" _Where is Takahashi? Someone find her!" a man yelled._

 _The Shadow then pulled Hamuko suddenly into a nearby closet and closed the door. The Shadow then took a form for the first time. After a moment it looked exactly like Hamuko but instead had golden eyes._

" _Kana-chan, we have to go, we can't…"_

" _Please stay here, Hamuko," Kana spoke her first words here. "Wait for the coast to be clear and then make your way to the far end of the cafeteria. You can get out using the emergency exit behind the kitchen area."_

 _Kana turned to walk away but Hamuko grabbed her hand. "Where are you going? Don't go, Kana-chan."_

" _I'll be fine, Hamuko. I'm going to make sure they don't follow you, okay?" Kana gave a smile. "Thank you, Hamuko for everything. You treated me as a friend. So please get out of here. That's what I really want."_

 _Kana broke away from Hamuko's grip and ran down the hall. "Kana! Kana-chan!" Hamuko heard a noise and quickly retreated back into the closet._

" _It's her! Takahashi is heading towards the lobby!" A man yelled as he ran past the closet. "Everyone head that direction!"_

So that was it. It wasn't that Kana had taken her appearance because of her memories; she had actually done so to protect her when she had escaped from the facility as a child. And somehow she had been trapped inside this facility after that…or simply just never left. Hamuko could imagine the thoughts that had led to Kana staying there. After all she was a Shadow. If she understood it, she was a collection of Shadows that had merged together. Meaning there must be a lot of repressed emotions lying under the surface. But this wasn't a normal case because Kana was more than capable of thinking for herself. How did that happen? A shadow that had gained its own wish…was that really possible?

It couldn't be denied as the proof of it was right behind her as she ran down the hall. The same hall they had taken to try and escape before. Now it was infested with other Shadows. Other Shadows that had been subjugated to the experiments of the Kirijo Group…and most likely some that had killed some of the other children. This time she'd be able to take Kana with her for sure.

Hamuko used her Naginata as a pole vault and launched over a group of Shadows and ran through the swinging double doors to get inside. Aigis, Kana and Yukari all were right behind her and they all turned back to the double door as they came to a stop.

"Here they come!" Yukari warned pulling out her evoker.

"Use your group attacks on the doorway!" Hamuko yelled. She quickly switched her own Persona. " _King Frost! Mabufula!_ "

" _Magarudyne!_ "

" _Akasha Arts!_ "

The combined attack was enough to bring the charging Shadows to a complete stand still. To which the three continued the bombardment and after a few moments destroyed all the pursuing Shadows, not even allowing them an inch into the cafeteria area.

" _Stay alert, the large Shadow is closing in on you. I can't quite pin point what it is but I feel it is of the priestess arcana. I can't tell much either than that_ ," Fuuka warned.

"Thanks, Fuuka-san," Hamuko looked over to Kana. "It's because you're with me that I'm remembering, isn't it?"

"Yes, I thought that might happen," Kana looked away. "If I had the choice I would rather you had never remembered what happened here."

"But Kana-chan…If that is true then…you would still be in that room and…" Hamuko shook her head. "Why did you stay here?"

"I was trapped here. It took them a while to realize that I wasn't actually you. That hardly mattered because this place was quickly shut down shortly after the Dark Hour had begun," Kana sighed. "The Shadows here became crazed during the Dark Hour, so I was forced to stay hidden. Then some time ago the Dark Hour ended but the Shadows here did not calm down in the least. How did the Dark Hour end?"

Hamuko smiled, "My twin brother stopped the Dark Hour."

Kana blinked, "You have a brother? A twin brother?"

"Yes, and it is that scientist Yoshimitsu that took me away from him and my family. That's why…"

"The Shadow is approaching. Prepare," Aigis warned.

"I have to find out the truth about the past, and my family. I want to know how my Brother was able to do what he did, and why…why things ended up the way they have," Hamuko said as the ground around them began to shake. She gripped her Naginata a tighter grip. "And maybe…I'll finally know who I am."

The Shadow busted through the double doors, sending the doors flying off their hinges and to different corners of the cafeteria. They had flown off in such a high velocity that they hadn't even touched the ground, and the doors were embedded in the walls.

"Holy hell," Hamuko stepped back.

"You sure that isn't a chariot?" Yukari brought up her bow and readied an arrow. The size of this Shadow was even bigger than the one they had fought on the roof of the dorm.

" _Be careful, it's starting to cast something_ ," Fuuka warned them.

The Shadow was that of a woman that had six arms and each holding a different kind of weapon. A sword, lance, hammer, knife, a crossbow and an axe. It suddenly dropped the weapons onto the ground, but six other Shadows instantly appeared and took the weapons in hand.

Hamuko took an uneasy step back, as did the others. "Now it's suddenly seven on four…Just how is he even controlling these Shadows?"

"Fuuka, see if you can scan any of them," Yukari called out.

Aigis quickly buffed all their defenses as the three of them took steps back to where Kana was. Hamuko knew that they wouldn't have much time before the Shadows attacked them. She kept her evoker holstered and took a step in front of everyone, spinning her Naginata she took an open defensive stance used for multiple opponents. She couldn't keep running, not like this.

The Axe Shadow attacked first coming in with a jumping attack. Hamuko took only a half-step back and spun around bringing the blade not to attack the Axe Shadow but to block the Sword Shadow as it came in to attack. Gently and easily redirecting the attack, she rolled over the Shadows back and whipped her Naginata around and hitting the Knife and Hammer Shadows away from her. Continuing her motion she stabbed the Naginata into the ground and used it to vault over the incoming Lance Shadow attack. Landing on top of the Lance Shadow she flipped backwards avoiding the arrow from the Crossbow Shadow and used the momentum to free her Naginata from the ground as she landed back on the ground. She automatically resumed her defensive stance.

" _Be careful, I can't get a clear read on any of them. But it doesn't seem like they have any strengths or weaknesses_ ," Fuuka warned them.

Hamuko couldn't focus on that, once again the Shadows launched an attack on her. The Sword Shadow lunged forward along with the Lance Shadow. Instead of dodging it she instead met the attacks head on and blocked them both, forcing them to cross each other's weapons by forcing it with her Naginata. Then using the strength of her Persona she forced the weapons down and stepped on the weapons, spinning and slicing through the necks of both Shadows. She jumped away as the Axe Shadow came crashing down with his weapon but instead sliced cleanly through the Sword Shadow causing it to disappear.

"That is one sharp axe," Hamuko muttered jumping back for a moment. Aigis and Yukari were there and opened fire on the Shadows with their weapons. After firing a few arrows, Yukari pulled out her evoker and unleashed magarudyne. It didn't seem to be effective but it at least tossed them all back and gave them some room.

"This is no good; they have an incredible amount of durability. The only one that we've killed is because one of their own hit it," Yukari said as she let loose another magarudyne to give them more room.

Even Aigis and Yukari's as strong as they were couldn't easily dispatch them. That meant Hamuko needed to make sure she didn't take any direct hits. Maybe it was easier said than done. If she hadn't been as dedicated to her Naginatajutsu then she wouldn't have been able to survive as long as she had. So all she had to do was rise to the challenge and come out on top.

Spinning her naginata she jumped forward into the offensive. She avoided an arrow from Crossbow Shadow and then sidestepped with a twist as Lancer Shadow lunged with a thrust towards her. Things happened too quickly. She spun driving her weapon into Lancer Shadow's back, and then collapsed backwards as Knife Shadow attempted to attack her. Falling under the attack she pulled out her naginata at the same time and used her momentum to do a reverse roll and pop up on her feet. She let her momentum carry her back further and spun the naginata to deflect an incoming attack from Hammer Shadow. But the force of it was more than she could handle and she lost her footing. Stumbling back she fell to the ground and hit it hard. She lost the grip on her naginata and watched as it stabbed into the ground away from her. Her momentum propelled her further and caused her to roll on the ground until she hit the wall which brought all the pain she had endured up until this point.

"Takahashi!" Aigis yelled.

Her vision blurred as she looked up. So the main Shadow was attacking her, and the weapon Shadows were going to fight the others. Hamuko reached to her holster but the evoker wasn't there. She focused trying to get the arcana card to come down but she stopped when a figure stepped in front of her. "Kana-chan?"

"Hamuko, everything I am, I have because of you. I should have never existed to begin with. But you…you gave a Shadow feelings…an ego to be able to think for myself. I love you, Hamuko. You're everything to me and that's why…" Kana raised an object to her head. It was Hamuko's evoker! "I will protect you no matter what!"

"Kana!" Hamuko reached her hand out towards Kana but she heard the evoker fire.

" _Eurydice!_ " Kana yelled as her Persona appeared. Long auburn colored hair with a beautiful long black dress. Hamuko could not see the front of the Persona, but it wielded a beautiful harp. A light appeared from in front of Eurydice and Hamuko felt light headed. Had she hit her head? Her vision blurred again followed by overwhelming darkness that eventually consumed her consciousness.

* * *

 **The Great Seal**

 _Date Unknown_

"It seems so boring here," a familiar voice spoke. Minato rolled his eyes from his seat looking at the mirror that the man in white had brought him once. The owner of the one talking to him was someone he was sure he'd never talk to again.

"Ryoji, shouldn't you be happy you are even here at all?" Minato muttered as he stared into the mirror.

"The only reason I am is because of you," Ryoji walked over and sat next to Minato. "But what you did is only temporarily. Eventually the Seal will weaken and when it does, your soul may be destroyed in the process."

"It won't matter," Minato shook his head. "I know that my friends won't give up the fight against the Fall. I just have to hold out until then."

"Perhaps," Ryoji smiled. "I have no right to criticize considering how you were able to show me a miracle. And quite the miracle it is. All though there is an aspect that has confused me."

"Are you here just to torment me or something? I thought we were friends, Ryoji," Minato glanced over at him and Ryoji just smiled back at him.

"Our bond remains unbreakable. Perhaps it is because of that that I can take this form to begin with. Actually within the sea of unconscious I could take any form. Should I return to the form you first knew me as?" Ryoji grinned.

"You're just bored because there are no cute girls here to hit on, aren't you?" Minato gave his usual uninterested glare. Well he was actually amused.

"It is sad that I'll never be able to see those lovely ladies you had the pleasure of being with during that whole time. I'm sure you know I was quite jealous," Ryoji laughed. "But just having us guys to hang out isn't such a bad thing."

"If only it could be more peaceful up until I have to sleep again," Minato sighed looking back at the mirror.

"And it has to do with this girl that is supposedly your twin sister?" Ryoji stared at the mirror as well. "She's cute, wish I could have met her."

"Despite what we overcame, and even though she was never a part of it, she's fighting. Not only that but other people have been drawn into it because of things that happened in the past. Though it is a bit naive to think that the Dark Hour and The Fall were the only things that were happening, although no doubt The Fall was the most important thing to be concerned about. But now things are coming up to the surface. And the past of my family is coming into light," Minato intently stared into the mirror. Then he smiled.

"Oh my," Ryoji grinned. "It sort of brings back memories."

"Yes, but you were different. Then again, every person is different. Why should it be different for Shadows?" Minato laughed a bit.

"It seems it was Fate for both Twins to be linked to a Shadow when they were young. I couldn't imagine a better way for you both to become acquainted. I'm sure she will overcome the trial that awaits her. And at the end I'm sure she will be presented with a choice," Ryoji got to his feet. "I wonder what choice she'll make."

"She's my sister. Whatever she decides I know it will be with her heart, and in the end I'm positive she'll become happy." Minato got to his feet as well. "It's almost time; think you can lend me a hand?"

"I have some spare time. But you know it will be only a one time deal," Ryoji extended his hand.

Minato took his hand with a firm handshake and grinned once more. "That just means we can't screw up."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about the lack of a chapter yesterday, but it was 4th of July and I was without computer access. So it is coming up later than usual. Anyway only a couple things to address here.**

 **The nature of Kana is not like Pharos/Ryoji. If you want a comparison then Kana is closer to Teddie. Teddie took his form because of his desire to get along with humans. And you learn in this Chapter that Kana took Hamuko's form because she wanted to protect her. And the best and easiest way at the time was to take her likeness, and give Hamuko and opportunity to get out and making the scientist believe they already had her. More details of the whole thing will come in later chapters.**

 **Next is the first part of the Final Full Moon fight. And well the brief bit that happens in the past here should tell you it will play out slightly differently. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Tears

**CHAPTER 21 / Tears**

 _February 23, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I once lived in a small town in northern Japan. It was a tiny port town where most of its population were actually fishermen. My adoptive father was also one and would take me out every day during the summer. It was probably one of the more peaceful times in my life. It didn't last long though. That same summer my adoptive father died because of heart complications. But he had a big impact on my life._

 _He told me that everything in this world was precious. Maybe it would never come to be precious to me, but that didn't mean it was any less important. He said his wife had shown him a way to really appreciate life, to love his life in a way he never had before. His wife had died before even I had come around into his life. The reason he adopted me was he wanted to change the life of at least one person before he moved on. Then it would be like he had been able to pass on something that would prove that he and his wife had been on this planet._

 _If I hadn't met him then I probably would have been a lot different when I arrived at the dorm. Before I met him I hated everything about my life. I despised the ones that adopted me because I knew that they would eventually just leave me behind. I was just a mere status object to most of them. But Hideo-san changed my outlook with the time he devoted to being with me. I was able to relax and enjoy my life. As a matter of fact he was the one who bought me the mp3 player I use every day. If it hadn't been for him I might have rejected SEES and turned my back on all of you without even getting to know you._

 _There is so much I never said because I always hated who I was in the past. I was ruthless in Kendo, never letting up, even against my kohai. I even had a reputation that wasn't all too flattering. I never felt like I belonged anywhere and I took my anger out on everyone else. When I came to the dorm it all changed. Maybe it was Pharos, or the Dark Hour or even my encounter of the denizens of the Velvet Room. However, what influenced me most was you. You changed everything for me by just being here. I'm not sure if I can fully explain what I mean by that. You're mere presence was enough to change me because for the first time in my life I had something I wanted to protect._

 _And it is something I will continue to protect for now on._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **November 3rd, 2009 / Dark Hour**

"Where is he? Where is Minato?" Yukari looked to Fuuka. "Can you sense him?"

" _No I can't find him anywhere, but I found the 12th Shadow. It's at the South End of the Moonlight Bridge. But that isn't all_ ," Fuuka communicated through telekinesis.

"Forget that, how can you not find Minato? We have to find him, without him we…" Yukari was stopped when Mitsuru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yamagishi what else did you find?" Mitsuru asked.

" _There are two Persona users nearby. It's Strega_ ," Fuuka informed.

"They know this is there last chance. Even though we were expecting it, we should be careful," Mitsuru turned to the others.

"Those bastards," Ken muttered.

"Saves us the trouble of looking for them. Mitsuru, did what Minato discuss with you last night have to do with him not being here?" Akihiko got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I had that conversation in confidence I can't say what we spoke about," Mitsuru hung her head. "Regardless this will be our last operation. I'll be leading it this time. Takeba, Aigis and Akihiko will be the main attack force. Let's all come back safely."

Yukari was grabbing the charm that she wore under her shirt. The one that Minato had given to her on what seemed like such a long time ago. She couldn't believe it, that Minato would abandon them on their final battle. She moved over to the side table and picked up her bow and the quiver of arrows. The same ones that he always took time to help prepare. Just last night they had spent some time preparing for this operation but yet he wasn't here now. And apparently he had told Mitsuru but not her.

Why not? Wasn't she his girlfriend? Didn't he say he wanted no secrets between them? But this…why would he?

She wanted to be angry at him. Wanted to just turn all of this frustration and turn it into rage. But there was a part of her that refused to do so. And it was the part where she knew that there was a reason for everything he did. And in no way did he make this decision lightly. That wasn't like him, not when he went over every little detail about their weapons and armor every single night, regardless if they went to Tartarus or not. She often noticed all the little things he did throughout the day and nights. That meant there was a reason he had opted not to tell her about his intentions.

This was the man she loved. She needed to trust him. After all how could she say she loved him if there was no trust between them? No he knew what he was doing better than anyone. Yukari knew that. She had to believe that he would show up.

Yukari followed the others and with each step she strengthened her belief in Minato. And it took little time for them to arrive at the Moonlight Bridge.

Standing in front of them to block their path was none other than Strega. Yukari knew that whatever Minato was doing had to be in relation to this.

Takaya stepped forward and spoke, "You know the significance of today, do you not? You claim to hunt the Shadows to prevent the disaster they bring…Yet, countless lives are lost each day without their intervention. The power we wield is not itself evil. You cannot deny that. So why don't you just admit it? You do not wish to eliminate the Dark Hour. You are merely deceiving yourselves."

"You don't have any idea what we wish," Junpei said.

"You are all indeed foolish children. Erasing the Dark Hour is the same as erasing yourselves. Tch. Is even that beyond your comprehension? As I believed, our goals are irreconcilable," Takaya reached down and pulled out his revolver and pointed towards SEES. "Jin…"

"Forget these maggots," Jin spat angrily.

"Fate shall decide who will prevail…come." Takaya cocked back the hammer on the revolver and took aim. He took aim and fired. Yukari couldn't help but flinch at the gunshot but it didn't hit anybody. Yukari looked back up to see Minato had disarmed Takaya, and kicked him at Jin. This time, Minato had ambushed him...that had been his plan.

"Fate," Minato laughed. "My ass. You are nothing more than a scared child clinging to the power of Persona. Speaking as if Persona is a gift, as if you had been chosen. You couldn't even foresee that I had been following you the entire day."

"What?" Jin looked like he was going to jump up but Minato responded by pulling the hammer back on the revolver.

"Are you saying that you didn't even question as to why the usual leader of SEES was not present?" Minato looked really pissed off. "I had the two of you tracked down early this morning, and it was relatively simple to follow you. After the crap you've pulled on the last few full moons, did you really think I wouldn't take steps? Especially against two dishonorable assholes like yourselves."

"It appears you have more than just luck on your side," Takaya said evenly staring down the barrel of the revolver.

"I'm tired of your preaching. You always speak about losing your powers but we've never seen you use it. And more so you hide behind this gun," Minato looked like he was fighting not using the gun on Strega himself. "If you want to fight to keep your powers, then use them."

"Preposterous, you ambushed us simply because you felt I had some sort of advantage with that weapon?" Takaya grinned.

"Not at all," Minato moved his aim and then squeezed the trigger. The gunshot rang through the night but the shot went harmlessly into the night. "I'm simply…" Minato popped open the chamber and emptied the rest of the shots onto the ground. "…leveling the playing field."

Jin quickly pulled out his evoker.

"Minato!" Yukari cried out.

He didn't move, instead he reached his side and unsheathed his sword with one hand and met the incoming Agi skill with his sword. The blast went past him but after the vision cleared, Yukari could see Minato standing there with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to make you pay for the blood you've spilled," Minato tossed the empty revolver away from him towards the side of the bridge and then took an offensive stance with his katana.

"So you seek revenge," Takaya got to his feet.

"That's right. I don't give a shit as to why you are here or even defeating the last Shadow. I came here to beat the bloody hell out of the ones that killed Aragaki-senpai," Minato watched as Jin took a step forward but Takaya stopped him.

"You are different from the others," Takaya seemed amused. "And what is your opinion on the Dark Hour? Does it not give you significance?"

"Of course it does. It gives us all a significance we would have never had without it. But let me ask you something in return. What came first, the Dark Hour or Shadows?" Minato's eyes leveled at Takaya. "Naturally it was Shadows. So do you really think that the power needed to fight them didn't come until after the formation of the Dark Hour?"

"You're suggesting that our power will remain even if the Dark Hour is gone?" Takaya asked.

"The opposite actually. Do you really believe that defeating these Shadows will put an end to it?" Minato shook his head which had everyone looking at him in surprise. He glanced over the members of SEES.

Yukari was confused; he didn't think it would end by defeating the Shadows? Then why was he always trying so hard? Yukari looked over to Mitsuru.

"Do you remember Yakushima? The video of your Father?" Akihiko asked coming up from one side of Yukari.

"Yeah, of course," Yukari nodded.

"Minato blatantly told Mitsuru's Father that he didn't believe any of it before he ran off after you," Akihiko stated.

"He said something like that?" Yukari said to no one as she looked at Minato who looked so confident at ease making it look so simple to stand up against Strega. A thought crossed her mind. How could he have such unwavering conviction when she herself had started to doubt her own Father? Yet he told her to keep believing in her Father. She hadn't even really considered that Minato truly believed it; she just thought he said it to make her feel better. "Minato…"

She watched as Strega looked prepared to attack. Minato was essentially taking them on by himself. Yukari tightened the grip on her bow and took a few steps forward which went from a walk to a jog, and then a sprint. She watched the battle and noticed Jin pulling out an item from his pocket. A moment later she knew without a doubt that it was a grenade. She slid to a stop and took aim; Jin pulled the pin and tossed it towards Minato. Yukari exhaled and let the arrow go. Her aim was true and knocked the grenade cleanly away from Minato and its explosion harmlessly went off in the middle of the street. She pulled another arrow and pulled back, letting it loose it stopped Takaya from charging forward. Yukari started moving again and after a moment was standing next to Minato.

"I'm sorry," Minato said simply.

"Is now really the time for that?" Yukari pulled out another arrow.

Minato charged forward at Takaya and came at him with a downward slash. Jin tossed the briefcase in front of Takaya to take the sword blow. Minato spun and pulled his evoker free from his holster and fired it. " _Ose! Gale Slash!_ "

Takaya and Jin stumbled back from the attack and Yukari added arrows into the attack to force them back even more. The two had no ground to attack. Minato pressed his attack with his Persona and Yukari pulled out her evoker and launched a massive wind attack sending the two crashing against the railing of the Moonlight Bridge.

"Dammit…Is their power that different from ours?" Jin cursed.

The rest of SEES was at their side.

"Different?" Mitsuru asked.

"For us, it's not that simple. Our Persona has to be forced out. Didn't your pal tell you?" Jin spat. Yukari noted the interest in Minato's face about this statement.

"So it was you guys that gave Shinji those pills," Akihiko stepped forward.

"So what? You guys don't have the slightest clue what will happen if the Dark Hour disappears, do you? It won't matter for normal people, since they don't remember anything anyway…but for us…" Jin muttered.

"That's enough," Takaya intervened as he got to his feet, obviously weakened from the fight. "Now then, ordinarily, we'd withdraw. But not tonight." Takaya bent down to the ground and picked up his revolver that Minato had thrown down earlier. "This body, ephemeral as it is…It is worthless without my power." He opened the chamber and placed a single bullet inside it and then put the gun to his head. "Therefore only one choice remains…I shall prove my existence here and now!"

Jin jumped forward and pulled Takaya's hand away.

"What are you doing?" Takaya demanded.

"Don't be so reckless," Jin insisted.

"Jin?" Takaya seemed confused.

"Sorry, but those are your words, not mine," Jin turned to the rest of SEES as he pulled Takaya with him to the side of the bridge. "You win. Looks like you'll get your wish. Go do what you came here for." Jin drags Takaya closer to the railing.

Junpei must have put things together faster than anyone because he was the one that stepped forward to speak. "Wait!"

"I'd rather die than surrender to you. Take a good look. This is how we live," Jin pulled Takaya with him and the two of them went tumbling over the rail and fell into the blood-red sea below the bridge.

"They jumped," Yukari gasped.

"What the hell were they thinking," Junpei muttered.

Minato stepped over to the railing of the bridge. "It isn't that complicated. In their eyes losing to us meant that the life they know now is over. And I doubt either of them would like to be taken into custody by us. We may not be able to get murder charges to stick on them for Aragaki-senpai but they certainly wouldn't be able to be free with the Kirijo Group breathing down their neck. So he took the chance that gave him a marginal chance of survival," Minato said looking over the bridge. "Still makes you wonder what they went through to become what they are."

"You're thinking about what Jin said," Akihiko said.

"Yeah, but I'm still not convinced this night will be the end," Minato said turning to the others. "Either way we still have a Shadow's ass to kick."

"Want to make a bet?" Junpei grinned. "If the Dark Hour ends you have to treat us all to dinner."

Minato laughed, "Alright, but if I'm right you all have to come do Karaoke with Yukari and I."

"You got a deal," Akihiko stepped forward.

"Guess there is only one thing left to do," Minato sheathed his katana and looked down the street where the Shadow was. "It hasn't moved at all has it, Yamagishi?"

"No, it seems to be waiting for us," Fuuka informed him.

"The last one just had to be here, didn't it?" Minato muttered. "I should apologize to all of you for keeping everyone in the dark. The only ones that knew about my plan were Kirijo-san and Yamagishi. But I was worried that maybe the pair of them was keeping tabs on one of us somehow. So with Yamagishi's help I tracked them down early this morning and followed them. But it didn't seem like they had any chance to investigate anyone in SEES."

"They have always seemed well informed, but if they haven't been observing us, then how could they know so much?" Akihiko shook his head.

"Still man, you should have seen how mad Yuka-tan was," Junpei grinned.

"Oh I'm sure I'll find out just how mad she still is later," Minato glanced over to Yukari who stayed close to his side. He took a few steps looking towards the last Shadow that was on the bridge. Was it really floating up in the air? That certainly wasn't going to make things easy.

"How are we going to attack that thing?" Fuuka looked on.

Minato tightened the grip on his katana. "Well it certainly poses a unique challenge."

"Looks like this battle is going to be a lot of fun," Akihiko gave an amused chuckle and took a few steps forward.

"Well then…we better start. The Dark Hour isn't going to wait for us." Minato focused his sights on the Shadow and began to walk forward.

* * *

 **March 15th, 2011 / Daytime**

"It's no good, no matter what I say," Yukari sighed as she cradled her daughter in her arms. "Kana-san isn't going to leave Hamuko's side. Can't say that I blame her after all that time she was alone down there." And it was a natural response to stay with the individual you felt safe with.

"Still, to think that even Minato's twin had been involved with Shadows. Dude, this is all creepy as hell. Plus that Yoshimitsu guy said something about the rest of the Arisato family right?" Junpei looked over to the others. All of them were gathered in the meeting room of the hotel again.

"Looks like it. Still we don't know if there is some special quality of his family line or it is all just a coincidence. And it isn't like we have been able to find Yoshimitsu's research either," Akihiko was exasperated.

"I wonder if it is really like that though. Minato said in the journal that Persona is only a facet of our personality. A mask we wear to face the outside world. So essentially that means by definition that everyone's growth is different no matter what," Yukari eyed the blue leather bound journal on the table in front of her.

"We've all experienced it as well. After all, our Persona's aren't the same that they were when we first started either. And it all happened when each of us had our own change of heart. It made all of us stronger," Ken was the one that spoke this time.

"You're right," Aigis seemed to think about it for a moment. "But the power of the Wild Card as Minato refers to it as…is inherently different."

"Different?" Yukari voiced it as a question before her mind came to its own conclusion. "I see. Our powers increased in relation to our hearts and even our state of minds. But for Minato…it was strictly his relationship with others that fueled his Persona ability. But where did his heart factor in to that power?"

"Minato's heart?" Mitsuru got to her feet. "Saying it like that…it…"

"I know…" Yukari shook her head and then gently kissed Kokoro's forehead. "In the end…Minato had no personal reason to take up the fight against Shadows. The truth of it is…he did it to protect us. People he would have never even known if Shadows did not exist."

"Yes…all of us had reasons to fight…for one reason or another. For me it was because I wanted to protect my Father. Yukari fought to find out the truth of what happened to her Father," Mitsuru eyes were down casted as she spoke. Yukari knew why this was a hard subject, because it was hard for them all. "I'm to blame…I dragged you all into this battle to begin with."

"You know that none of us think that," Junpei quickly said.

"That's right. Regardless all of us would have been drawn into that world with or without you, Mitsuru. And honestly, we probably wouldn't have lasted long without us all joining SEES," Akihiko was quick to point out. "Plus Minato made his choice. If he had ever doubted himself then he would have never achieved what he was able to do. I have no doubts that he was prepared for the outcome or he would have never written the journal."

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make," Yukari let out a long sigh. "Minato's determination…no his dedication and love was not something I would ever question. What worries me was…his motivation."

"He had a unique power. I can't imagine the thoughts that constantly went through that dudes head," Junpei shook his head. "I wish I had gotten to known him better."

"Minato said that he didn't regret what he did. But despite that…the journal is full of his insecurities and every page seems to drip with regret," Yukari could feel the all too familiar pain that came with each word. "I was so blind. He was suffering right next to me and I could never see it!"

"You're wrong," the door to the room opened and the brown haired girl enter the room along with golden eyed lookalike. "He really was happy. Any amount of suffering he had was insignificant compared to the life he had before then."

"Takahashi. How are you feeling?" Mitsuru asked.

"A little annoyed that I seem to end up unconscious at the end of a fight instead of helping to finish it," Hamuko shook her head and looked to Kana. "I'm glad Kana-chan came with us."

"Of course I did. I'm going to stay with Hamuko-chan for now on," Kana said folding her arms.

Yukari felt nothing but sadness. Hamuko was right though. Minato had been happy, even if she'll never really know what his life had been like before. She could only remember the scars that were on his body. And that was the real heart of the matter. It was what was in that past that had shaped Minato. It was foolish to think that he had only become that way because of the fight with the Shadows. No…that was stupid to assume. Minato was already the type to give up his life to save someone else before he ever came back to Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island. It takes more than love and dedication to have that kind of resolve. It was something else…a horrible truth that Yukari couldn't help but notice. Minato…who had been a man capable of loving so much...thought nothing of his own life. The man that she loved…had no love for himself.

There was a conversation going on around Yukari but she could no longer hear it. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at her baby girl. "I failed him, Kokoro. I loved your Father. But I never saw how much he dis-liked himself. It took this much time for me to see the truth. And I'll…never be able to apologize to him." Her voice was only a whisper, as it was hard to speak with so many tears falling from her eyes. Was she really this naïve this whole time? No…she had merely been selfish. She had thought only of herself and her own problems and didn't think twice about what Minato had possibly been going through.

Yukari didn't notice anything around her until a pair of arms pulled her and Kokoro to them. It was Hamuko, "Yukari, if there is one thing you should take from everything that you've read in that journal is that he loved you. And there is nothing that could ever be wrong about that. And considering the life that he no doubt had to endure as he grew up, it was probably more valuable to him than he would ever say out loud. At least that is what I feel. You have no reason to blame yourself for all the things he went through. After all, you really loved him too, right?"

Hamuko's voice had a soothing effect on her…and despite herself she automatically compared it to Minato's voice. While the twins were certainly different in many ways…there was also some subtleness in both of them that was basically the same. Her smile, and the inflections of her voice when she spoke to other people were nearly identical to her brothers. It is strange, mostly because fraternal twins rarely share that many similarities. Yet Yukari had no doubt in her mind since she had met Hamuko, that she was Minato's twin.

Yukari let herself enjoy this moment in Hamuko's arms before Hamuko stepped back from them. "You shouldn't have to cheer me up," Yukari smiled up to Hamuko.

"I wish I could have known him. But to see how much that you loved my brother, and how it still affects you. I can't help it. You deserve to be happy, Yukari-san. And you should never feel guilty or responsible for the things that happened to my brother. Even if you had known everything, it would have done little to change the outcome. He still would have sacrificed himself, and you still would end up here today." Hamuko said as she offered a solemn smile. There was sadness in Hamuko's voice, but also offered Yukari comfort. A girl that would never know her twin brother.

"Yeah, I know," Yukari sighed looking back to Kokoro. "I just regret that I never helped him. I know that there was a lot that he had been dealing with. At least internally. I should have been able to alleviate even just a small fraction of it. In the end, though I guess it is just an excuse to put my own mind at ease."

"You did put him at ease, Yukari. I don't think any of us can forget the smile he had when he was with you," Mitsuru was the one to speak this time.

Yukari looked up to everyone and she took a moment to wipe away the last trace of her tears. "Thank you, all of you. But I know this isn't what we should be discussing."

"That's right; we need to determine the next place that Yoshimitsu is heading to. But I can't think of where to start other than it having to do with the Arisato family line. Mitsuru, you said you had learned about some others in Minato's family line," Akihiko was the one to steer the conversation right to the point.

"Yes, I was able to find the aunt and uncle as well as children with the Arisato name. If the records are correct then they are indeed blood relatives to Takahashi and Arisato. And if his words are to be believed then Yoshimitsu will no doubt be heading towards them," Mitsuru said but seemed a little uncomfortable with divulging this information. Yukari realized only a moment after why. They were learning more than probably they should about Minato's family life. More than that, it was because it was a family that he had never known, and conceivably had been turned away from. Still that was an answer to a different question. According to what she knew from Minato, he had never actually met or heard from his family.

Even though Minato had never met his family, Yukari wanted to make sure that Kokoro did.

"Where is the family located at?" Ken asked.

"Tokyo, so we'll have to go farther north," Mitsuru was obviously not liking this.

"You're worried about our activities being found out, aren't you?" Yukari voiced the question that seemed obvious.

"Yes," Mitsuru admitted. "We've been lucky so far. I doubt we will get away with our activities in a city as large as Tokyo. I can only have so much influence through the Kirijo Group."

"Regardless we have to go. Yoshimitsu isn't going to be deterred by the proximity of the city. He may even be more confident considering we would hesitate," Akihiko didn't sound like he liked it either.

"If we don't act, his next move will bring the Kirijo Group out into the forefront anyway. The Dark Hour keeps most of the damage easy to contain…but any presence of the Kirijo Group will be subjected to more scrutiny in Tokyo," Mitsuru shook her head and looked away from the group. "This situation could easily go out of control."

"It's different when your opponent doesn't seem to have a clear motive other than curiosity," Ken shrugged.

"He's more like a sociopath," Hamuko sighed. "I guess we're off to see my family then. This isn't exactly how I would imagine I would find my family."

"We should take this time to restate what we know about this incident," Akihiko focused the group.

"Alright, we know that this Yoshimitsu guy is someone that used to work in the Kirijo Group under Mitsuru-san's Grandfather, who was also responsible for the research that led to the creation of the Dark Hour," Junpei was the one to jump in and start the summary.

"After the initial discovery of the Dark Hour there was a split in the research that was done. One of them was no doubt in relation to the nature of the Dark Hour itself. But another research has to do with the nature of Persona," Mitsuru added.

"They also were researching the creation of the mechanical maidens as well," Aigis was quick to supplement.

"So at minimum the Kirijo Group was doing research on four different fronts. And Yoshimitsu was the head of one particular in relation to Persona and by proxy, Shadows," Fuuka looked around at the others and everyone seemed to agree. "And the Arisato's were a key part in that research."

"I hadn't discussed this yet but the Arisato twins as test subjects had a unique trait which was why they were targeted. Yamagishi and I found out that they had kept records of both Arisato and Takahashi as children as a means to compare the two. Although the two are fraternal twins they were a rare exception, their genetic make-up is 95% identical according to the early test results. The only real difference was being the opposite sex. And the most documented of the research is the interaction with the Shadows that Takahashi had," Mitsuru surmised looking down at a folder she had placed in front of her.

"She was never scared of us," Kana supplied. "It was the reason we gravitated towards her. She is the reason why we came to a choice. We decided we wanted Hamuko-chan to live no matter what."

"Kana's interjection was most likely what stopped Takahashi from ending up in a home that would have kept her under constant watch, although for a brief time they had been watching her," Mitsuru recounted the information in front of her. "My Father was able to finally spot a lot of the money being spent and stopped all those activities. But a lot of that information was missing. Then years later…is when all of us began to awaken to our Persona's. And then Arisato moved into the dorm and awakened to his power."

"More than likely Yoshimitsu had some contact within the Kirijo Group and was made aware of the abilities of Minato. And it might have involved someone we all know had his own agenda to begin with," Yukari said staring down at the blue leather bound journal in her lap.

"He had done a good job covering his tracks, it's possible he had been passing information," Fuuka added.

The group was silent for a moment. Yukari looked over to Hamuko who was a little bit confused but something seemed to dawn on her pretty quickly.

"The man Ikutsuki Shuji…who my brother had been incredibly speculative about according to the journal…is that the guy you guys are referring to?" Hamuko asked.

"Yes, in the end he used us for his own means. Even manipulating my Father to being in that position he was at. I had been blind to it myself, but Arisato always had his suspicions…just no proof," Mitsuru sighed heavily.

"So by the time he figured it out…it had been too late," Hamuko looked away for a moment. After no one spoke for a moment Hamuko did so again. "To get back on track, if all of this is true, and if Yoshimitsu is trying to see how far my power can grow…what will he do next?"

"More than likely create a tougher Shadow to pit you against. And if were right…your family may be a target," Yukari shifted Kokoro in her arms and staring into the face of her still sleeping daughter. "They don't need to be drawn into all of this like how Minato and Hamuko-san was."

"Either way, we need to head to Tokyo. We need to be ready for Yoshimitsu's next move," Mitsuru got to her feet.

"Let's hope things don't get out of hand," Yukari said silently and knew that regardless of what may be in store for them, she had to go. She would see all of it to the end. Not just for her sake, or Hamuko's or even her own daughters…but to see it for Minato's sake.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Probably a rough editing job today, but I'm kinda on a rough schedule today so, not my choice in that regard. Either way, Part One of the last Full Moon is here, and now they are prepped to fight the 12th Shadow. Things are going to be picking up on both ends so I'm hoping I have a good amount of surprises in store for you.**

 **You know what to do, read, review and maybe spread the love of this fic to others, lol. Thanks and see you all tomorrow with the next Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Doubt

**CHAPTER 22 / Doubt**

 _February 24_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _To be honest I was never sure what I wanted to do with my life. For the most part I never even really thought about my future. Instead my focus was always on the present and just surviving my day to day. Things were different when I arrived to the dorm. Not because the events that would eventually happen but because of the unique nature of my situation. For the first time I was no longer in the system and I was on my own. As long as I kept a certain GPA I had full funding along with living expenses taken care of._

 _In hindsight I could see that maybe the chairman had his hands in that arrangement. But I wonder what was more suspicious the fact that my living arrangements had been manipulated or what information the chairman had gotten that made him aware that I had the potential to begin with. I understand that the Kirijo Group had taken an active approach in finding new members but they aren't forthcoming on the way they acquired that information. I honestly can't think of any time that they could have figured something like that out. Then again I'm not sure how you would determine how anyone would have the potential. Except maybe seeing them active in the Dark Hour._

 _Obviously I arrived just before the Dark Hour had occurred and I ended walking all the way to the dorm as a result. Trying to find a new place in a new environment is hard enough…try finding something in the Dark Hour which is truly like another planet. It would have been a lot different I'm sure if Mitsuru had been capable of scanning outside of Tartarus. I know she still has some capacity for it but for the most part she had to be lucky to actually succeed in finding anything. Just like the night of the second full moon._

 _It wasn't until much later when I finally had that question come to the forefront of my mind. What was I going to do with my life? What did I want to accomplish? What exactly would make me happy? I didn't know the answer to those questions because of how I had lived up to that point. I had never really thought about what I wanted, I mean all I was really worried about was how I was going to eat that night or if I had to worry about being abused. My frame of mind was so different that it took me a long time to really get out of that way of thinking._

 _It was why I was so scared and unsure when it came to us. I fully expected for you to walk away from me at some point, so even as I fell in love with you…I was prepared to lose you. Just like I lost everything in my life. But along the way I changed. Everyone was important to me, and for the first time I actually gave a damn about the events going on around me. I had a power that I could never fully explain to anyone, a power that was different from everyone._

 _I had seriously thought about my future…I thought of continuing kendo and maybe becoming a teacher. It was always one thing I had always enjoyed. I wonder how good of a teacher I would have been. Yet in the end I would never get that chance. Funny that once I had finally figured out who I was and what I wanted in life that I would end up having to save it in this matter. I can only hope that you will find happiness in your life, even if I am not in it. You deserve it so much. I just hope you continue to keep up your relationship with your Mother. I love you. I hope you continue to show that brilliant smile of yours to people._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **November 3rd, 2009 / Dark Hour  
**

Minato felt wrong for some reason. Something about this fight was more than just wearing on him…it felt like there was something else that was wrong. And that same thing was stirring inside of him…as if it could not wait to destroy the Shadow that was in front of him. Because of it he continued to feel something unsettling in his gut. Either way he couldn't just let it be. But this fight was unique compared to all the others.

So far the only way to bring the Shadow down to actually attack it was to take out the three strange shadows that it manifests on the ground. Even Aigis and Yukari's ranged attacks could not reach it. Fuuka had mentioned that the Shadows were somehow connected to the larger one. So when the three were eliminated it temporarily lost its ability to stay in the air and collapsed in the ground. But so far they weren't able to deal a decisive strike to the Shadow in order to end the fight. Time was running short. Only so much time remained before the Dark Hour ended and with it the chance to eliminate the Shadow.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off," Junpei muttered from next to Minato.

Minato felt his grip tighten on his katana looking up at the Shadow that hung just out of range. "Why here?" he muttered finding the whole situation irritating. This bridge…the moonlight bridge was the place his parents died. This was the place where he was left alone…and it was because of the existence of these shadows. No, it was far more complicated than that. If it was one thing Minato knew, it was that nothing could ever be simple. That was why he so firmly believed that even after they defeated this shadow…the fight wouldn't be over. At the moment they just needed to figure how to defeat the enemy in front of them. One thing at a time.

He took a moment to step back and get a lay out of the battleground. Thankfully there weren't many vehicles on the bridge, the last thing he wanted was to somehow create another child like himself. Knocking down the Shadow wasn't the problem…it was getting a strike powerful enough to penetrate its mask. This Shadow was the largest one they had fought to date. It wasn't surprising considering its choice in location. Yet there was too much here that was symbolic to Minato. To end where it all began? He could remember a time when he considered traveling to this place to jump off the bridge himself, much like Takaya and Jin. Except he would have done it to die. Die to join his parents.

His life was different now. No, it was much more than just different. Minato himself was different. He was in love...surrounded by people he cared about...and fighting for a future he wanted to protect. Yet it was the past deeds of ill intended individuals that were looking to halt that future...to strip it to nothing...and for what? That was a question he didn't have an answer to. It had to be some other motive than a time manipulation device. Something that gave a clearer goal. Money? Preposterous. The Kirijo group was highly successful. Money wasn't an issue. Power? Maybe. But they had enough influence to control a whole island enough to experiment on high school children. How much more power could they have hoped for? There had to be something else. How did Shadows and the Dark Hour factor in? Why delve into something so supernatural and unpredictable?

All of those answers would make a lot of things more clear...and possibly what the proper course of action should be. It was those experiments that had caused it all. And also what had killed his parents on this very bridge some ten years ago. So should he be angry? Should he crave the destruction of all shadows in revenge? It would be so easy to hate but he wanted to believe that it wasn't a path his parents would want for him. That much he knew was true even if he would never have the opportunity to know for sure.

Right now he needed to clear this obstacle. No matter what happened...the Shadow couldn't be left alone. He had to have the leverage and force to make the decisive blow. He had a strong Persona capable of it...but he needed the right angle and precision. The only way for him to get that was to take to the air. But he would be vulnerable. Much like the fight against the Hermit Arcana Shadow. Fortunately Akihiko and Shinjiro had been able to prevent most of the attack. Shinjiro...he still didn't pay Takaya fully back for what he did. But Minato had a feeling he would get a chance. Right now he felt that this time it would be a safer strategy. He had more people to back him up...and for some reason...he knew it would work.

"Akihiko-senpai! I could use a lift," Minato grinned as he looked over at his senior. The silver haired boxer looked over at him with a grin on his face.

"You got it," Akihiko took off on a sprint towards him.

"Aigis-san, Yukari! I need you to cover me," Minato gave out the orders. They nodded in affirmation.

"What are you doing, Minato?" Yukari already worried but readying her arrows regardless.

"Something reckless and stupid no doubt," Minato chuckled. "Junpei-kun and Kirijo-san. Cover the others. Be ready to charge forward all of you."

Akihiko was coming in close and fast, "Here we go."

There wasn't time for Minato to second guess himself. Akihiko slid to a stop and knelt down with his hands down and intertwined ready for him. Minato ran forward and stepped onto Akihiko's hands with his left foot and then jumped. Akihiko combined with the power of his Persona launched Minato far into the air and propelled towards the Shadow. The Shadow seemed to glare directly at Minato. He wouldn't falter.

If it wasn't for the existence of Shadows none of this would be happening. His parents, Yukari's Father, Ken's Mother and the countless number of people that died or had been affected just by their existence and the people that would use their power. No one needed to experience what they had. No one needed to suffer in the way they had. And if Minato could prevent that then he knew that without a doubt he would do anything to stop that.

He could feel his emotions moving to a boiling point as he gripped his katana and prepared for the impact. The shadow responded by spawning more shadows in mid air. However a barrage of bullets and arrows cut them down before they could fully form. There was no time to thank his support. Instead he put his evoker to his head as he came closer to the 12th full moon shadow. He pulled the trigger just as the shadow began to swipe at him. " _Siegfried!_ " This was more than just any other Persona. It was the best one I could make from the Strength Arcana. So when his hand came forward at Minato...Siegfried simply cut his hands to shreds. Minato holstered the evoker and gripped his katana with both hands as it slammed into the mask of the Shadow. It went in almost completely to the hilt in the forehead of the mask. This shadow was big enough that Minato's feet were using the nose of the mask to steady himself.

Well, Minato had penetrated the mask but now he was hanging from it with no leverage to finish the job. Minato steadied his footing as best he could and then tightened his grip as much as he could with his left hand on his katana. Then with his right hand he grabbed his evoker once more. His mind switched Persona's. He didn't know how much time in the Dark Hour remained...but it wouldn't be much longer.

"Minato! Hang on!" Yukari yelled.

He realized what they were about to do. Get rid of the statue shadows that held it up...which meant he would be falling with the Hanged Man. If that was the case it would be the ideal to land the finishing strike. The landing wasn't going to be very kind to Minato though. A small price to pay to kill a gigantic shadow like this though. He prepared himself for the drop...but the shadow was swiping at him...its huge hollow like eyes looking at him the whole time.

 _"You will be welcoming destruction by destroying me," a_ voice spoke in my head. It was the Shadow.

"Maybe but we can't allow you to do as you please," Minato responded, he knew it didn't matter how loud or softly he said it. The shadow always heard him. "Whatever happens we will deal with it then."

 _"Your future is plagued by misery and death. And you all have yourselves to blame,"_ The Shadow spoke again.

"That has been my life since the beginning. But that isn't all there is in my life. And no matter what trials are ahead...I will face them head on!" Minato growled as he and the shadow began to fall towards the bridge below them. "I choose my fate and will do everything in my power to protect the people I love! And not you or anyone else can stop me!"

Minato yanked his katana free as he jumped back into midair as the shadow fell faster than him. Putting his evoker to his head as he dived straight at the Shadow. He pulled the trigger. Siegfried came down upon the Shadow with an unbelievable speed and cut in hundreds of directions. The shadow tried to block the attack but its hands and fingers were chopped away like they were nothing. Minato holstered his evoker and then twisted his body a moment before throwing all his weight forward propelling himself into a front flip and causing his momentum to increase further. Then he extended his body out so that he was spinning sideways instead of forward and brought both hands with a tight grip on his katana. The attack path clear he spun and connected with extreme force to the top of the shadows mask. It only resisted for a second. Then the mask cracked down center aligned with where he had stabbed the beast earlier and Minato used all the strength he could muster to finish the cut and slamming his weight against the resistance...it finally gave way.

The Shadow gave out a final scream as Minato landed back on the bridge and the Shadow disappeared behind him. Any hesitation he might have had about defeating the Shadows had gone. Regardless of the outcome he wouldn't let any more people get hurt. And if something worse was going to happen. He would stop it too. His power existed for that purpose. He was sure of it.

"Holy hell, Minato. That was awesome. And what Persona was that?" Junpei grinned as he came up.

"You are way too reckless," Yukari breathed as she pulled Minato somewhat forcefully into her arms. "You scared me so much today, you know."

"I know...but I will make it up to you. I promise," Minato said against her. Her tight grip on him cemented a lot of things in Minato's mind. He knew he had made the right choice and had prevented Takaya and Jin of Strega from having the upper hand. Maybe he could have told more people but he had no idea how well their information they got was. Or what its source was. He trusted all of them with his life but he also knew he had to be cautious so he only told the two people that needed to know. Mitsuru had to know as she was the one in charge of SEES. And Fuuka because Minato needed her help.

Yukari stayed quiet against his chest as the rest of SEES gathered around them. There were smiles all around the group. Minato couldn't help but smile. What they had just done couldn't have been wrong. Regardless of what happened from here on...Minato knew that it was the truth.

"Not a bad fight for being our last. Even got to show Strega a thing or two," Akihiko came over and offered his hand to Minato. "You sure like to do things the hard way."

Minato laughed, "I like to think it is efficient. Besides it worked right?" He shook his Senpai's hand.

"...so is it really all over?" Junpei asked.

"If it isn't I will be waiting to hear all your lovely singing voices," Minato grinned which made Mitsuru laugh as well as Akihiko.

"Well if anything we know that these Shadows can no longer hurt anyone. Even if it doesn't bring an end to the dark hour, we can feel accomplished with what we have done," Mitsuru said with a warm smile.

"Operation successful...or should I say, Mission Complete," Aigis said. "I believe a celebration is in order."

"Well considering that battle...I think we all earned a celebration," Minato gave a light chuckle. "Thanks all of you. I wouldn't be able to charge into battle if I didn't have all of you at my back."

"Yeah but...man you got launched way up there. I would have been scared as hell. What if you had missed him?" Junpei asked.

"I suppose it would have been really awkward for me," Minato shrugged. "It might not have been the safest of methods. But when you lack options you get creative."

"You looked like a total badass though. Wish I had the guts to do that." Junpei and Minato had a high five.

"Most of the time I don't have time to consider how stupid of an action I'm about to take," Minato laughed which prompted him to be punched in the shoulder as Yukari pulled away from him. He still grinned at her, "Would you rather I lie about it?"

"One of these times, your gamble isn't going to pay off, and I'm the one that is going to be left behind," Yukari spoke in a tone that caught everyone's attention.

Minato didn't miss a beat though, "Well if you guys are right then we don't have to worry about it anymore, right?"

"Is this perhaps a chance to use a victory cheer?" Aigis interjected.

"Victory cheer?" Minato looked at her curiously.

"Yeah you know, like after a big game," Junpei supplied.

"Why not? Everyone's hands in here," Minato said as they all gathered round and put their right hands in the center on top of each other. "Hip hip hooray?"

"1…2…3…Hip hip hooray," Everyone said but way out of unison.

"What was that?" Yukari said breaking up into laughter.

"So, um, Senpai…You're gonna throw us a party tomorrow, right?" Junpei asked as the group separated from their failed victory cheer.

Mitsuru shook her head, "You don't waste any time, do you? Well, I suppose I could arrange for it."

"Ooh! In that case, how 'bout sushi!?" Junpei was quick to jump in with the suggestion.

"Sushi, huh…It's been a while…Well, I've got dibs on the halibut and sea urchin!" Akihiko quickly turned the tables on the conversation.

"Oh, then I call the fatty tuna," Yukari staked her claim

"Um, we're divvying it up already? In that case, save me the salmon roe," Fuuka was next to claim hers.

"Hey, wait a minute…You can't do that!" Junpei objected.

"I reserve the shrimp, squid, scallops, and sea eel," Aigis claim had everyone looking at her for a moment. Minato wondered if there was a lot more to Aigis than he had seen so far. Well that was a fair point…as a mechanical maiden she probably only reveal things that were relevant to the given situation.

"Hey! That's not fair! You don't even eat!" Junpei was obviously getting a worse deal as more time went on, which had Minato laughing.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, fighting over sushi. Senpai, please order tamago for me. They say you can tell a chef's skill by how he prepares eggs," Ken interjected and certainly came off as more mature than Junpei, but Minato couldn't help but laugh more.

"Um, how old are you again?" Yukari asks with a somewhat deadpan look.

"Okay, okay. I'll have the very best delivered tomorrow," Mitsuru shook her head but was obviously smiling at this scene that was happening.

"For real!? Aw man, it's great to be alive!" Junpei exclaimed with a celebratory fist pump in the air.

"Don't get too excited, Junpei-kun. You're getting the leftovers," Yukari couldn't help but tease him.

"What!? But it was my idea in the first place!" Junpei groaned which immediately had everyone laughing again.

Minato shook his head, smiling and turned away from the group, looking up at the full moon that filled the Dark Hour's sky. He was sure he was right. Nothing was finished. There were still too many questions they didn't have answers too. Some piece to the puzzle that he was missing. No, this would not be the last time they would see the Dark Hour…Minato was positive of it.

Mitsuru walked up next to him, she was looking at the moon as well. "You really think that the Dark Hour could come tomorrow?"

"Do you really think your Grandfather was still pursuing the time manipulation device until the end?" Minato countered with his own question.

"My Father says he did," Mitsuru answered to the only answer she really knew.

"Maybe he did, or maybe something changed. If your Grandfather's experimentation's on Shadows is what brought about the Dark Hour in the first place then I can't help but wonder if the real goal was something else. The powers that Shadows possess…and their origin. Perhaps your Grandfather had a better grasp of the true nature of Shadows," Minato sighed, his thoughts as always a mess and filled with nothing but conjecture.

"Arisato, as much as I trust your judgment and opinion. I hope that this one time, you are wrong," Mitsuru said in a whisper.

Minato looked back up to the full moon in the eerie light it admitted during the Dark Hour. "Yeah, me too, Senpai."

* * *

 **March 16** **th** **, 2011 / Daytime**

Tokyo…who would have thought that members of her family lived this close to her and yet she had never been able to find out on her own. Actually it shouldn't be that surprising, her name was a lie. Takahashi Hamuko was a name given to her by the researchers of the Kirijo Group when she was separated from her parents and twin brother at birth. Her real name should have been Arisato Minako. The problem with that though was that on paper, Minako had died in child birth. It meant only the vague emails and cryptic exchanges of ex-Kirijo Group employees were the only solid proof of what had occurred. And trying to claim her real name would also possibly lead to a formal investigation into the past of the Kirijo Group. Something that Mitsuru was doing herself. It would only slow things down and ultimately get them nowhere. Probably taking years to get the whole mess resolved to a point where she could take the name Arisato Minako.

This was also the same reason why she was hesitant to meet her relatives face to face. She had no proof to offer them of her heritage. Other than a blood test, but that wasn't exactly something that could readily convince someone. Now that she thought about it…in her brother's journal, he had at one point mentioned having an Uncle that managed Minato's assets until he was older. Or was it something like that? The problem was…he had never talked about it to anyone, even Yukari. Perhaps he didn't really consider him family. Obviously his Uncle had never taken him in. It was all a stupid mess.

The Arisato's…a family that was torn apart by the greed and desires of others. And had a connection to the research of Shadows and Persona's. There was no easy explanation as to how all the pieces fit together. And there was no proof that the power of Persona was something that was inherited. As they had discussed just the day before…each individual grew in their power as a Persona user differently. The fact that Hamuko was using the Wild Card ability didn't mean it was simply because they were twins or from the same family. They could have both simply had that potential to begin with. She shook her head; she was just as capable of guessing that as she could understand how a Shadow could take her form and more or less be just about as human as her. There was no easy answer.

Kana was walking next to her as they made their way down a path through a neighborhood in Tokyo. She needed time to think, so they all agreed to meet at the local ramen shop in an hour. So she took Kana with her as she walked around close by, but not going to far from the location they needed to be at.

The Shadow was enamored with everything around her, taking a moment to stop and touch, or smell the things around her as they walked. Hamuko would stop and happily explain what mail was, or why there was garbage piled up in one area, or even why people would cut and do what they would to their lawns. It was refreshing to see the smiles and joy on Kana. Funny how it was like looking at a mirror…one that reflected her at a younger age. She had at one point been just as curious and inquisitive of the world around her because at one point she had been locked up down in that lab, and never allowed to see the upper world. Her world changed when Kana helped her escape. So she owed this Shadow…no…this girl, more than she could ever fully express.

They went down a back alley and came to a stop when the blue velvet door appeared to Hamuko. When Kana became interested in some drawings on the side of a building, Hamuko went to the door and quickly stepped inside.

"Good evening, my dear. It has been some time since you last came to visit us," Igor welcomed her with a smile.

"Igor-sama," Hamuko found herself smiling back as well. Her thoughts quickly went back to Kana though. "I wanted to ask about Kana-chan. How can a Shadow become…well what she is now?"

Igor grinned and sat back as he entwined his fingers together and chuckled softly, "Yes, I would assume it might seem confusing on to how it would be possible, however…" He pulled a single tarot card from the deck on the table and flipped the card over. "Death…in the upright position. Do you know what this card represents?"

She shook her head; she hadn't done much research into the Arcana or things of that nature, although her brother had after learning the nature of Shadows and Persona being closely linked to it. She was going to look into it herself once she had time to really stop and take things in.

"The Death Arcana is not the ultimate end of a journey; it is simply a point of transition, or change…a time for contemplation before the last half of that journey begins. Like your Brother before you, Kana is linked to a change…a transitional period in your life. The reason the Shadow became the being you know as Kana is simply because of a choice. She made the choice to question and re-think her purpose, and because of those thoughts…the Shadow gained an Ego of her own. So Kana began her own journey by helping you," Igor stopped and offered Hamuko another smile.

"So…it's because she began to think as more than a regular shadow? Just how vast is the power of a Shadow?" Hamuko shook her head.

"That, is perhaps a question that can never be fully answered. Now is there anything else that you require of me, my dear?" Igor chuckled.

Hamuko recognized when the time for questions was over. "Igor-sama, I want to fuse." She wasn't sure what to expect from here on out. But if Yoshimitsu had more in store for her, in order to test her limits compared to her brothers…then she could only expect that things would get worse. She could only hope that she was wrong.

* * *

 **November 4** **th** **, 2009 / Evening**

Minato stared at the clock on the wall opposite of him in the dormitory's lounge. He leaned back against the wall as he watched the seconds go by. The sushi had arrived and most of the group was around and digging in for themselves. However, Minato could only focus on the time as it went by. Pharos was gone…and he couldn't help but feel like something was now missing from him. It was as if something that had always been there was just…gone. And it had to be Pharos. He had no idea how he had felt about the whole business but Pharos presence before and after the Full Moons had always been something of a comfort and intrigue for Minato. The last Shadow defeated had led to a change. A change that would greatly affect them all. But how and what would occur was still open to debate at the moment. At least until it became midnight and he would either be proven wrong…or worse…that he was right.

"Hey, where are Aigis-san and Ikutsuki-san?" Ken's question caught Minato's attention.

"He took her to the lab for a tune-up or something. He said they'd join us later," Akihiko was quick to explain.

Fuuka giggled, seemingly unsurprised by this, "The Chairman just can't stay away from the lab, can he?"

Minato was going to speak on how the timing of it was a bit too convenient but the sound of a vehicle stopping in front of the dorm stopped him and Mitsuru quickly got to her feet in response.

"That must be my Father," she said as she moved over to the door to open it. Sure enough as she opened the door, her Father and two other gentlemen came in. Judging by the way they looked they were obviously Kirijo Group employees. "We've been waiting for you."

Minato half agreed with that. At the very least it would be good to have her Father here if the Dark Hour did continue. Still he merely looked over towards them for a moment before looking back at the clock. He would let them celebrate, at the very least they deserved that much after all the hard work they had done to train and eliminate the Shadows. He would remain unconvinced until 12:01 AM and no Dark Hour had come.

"Congratulations, everyone. You've done well. There are no words to express my gratitude. Though you will never receive recognition you deserve, it is undoubtedly a monumental achievement," Takeharu spoke with definite sound of pride and thankfulness for what they had done. Minato only wished that they were done and that this could be a true celebration. But ever since the morning and Pharos had said goodbye…he hardly felt like much of anything.

He had remained mostly silent for the day. Not even talking much at all to Yukari. She asked him what was wrong and he had merely shook his head and told her it wasn't a big deal and would tell her about it later. Minato glanced over as Takeharu went over to Yukari.

"To you, I owe special thanks…For lending us your power until the very end," Takeharu took her hand as he said this.

"Oh it's…it's no big deal," Yukari said looking a bit embarrassed by the focus on her. But Takeharu moved back to where he had been standing before only a moment later. Minato could only assume it was because he felt he owed her because of her Father's involvement, but Minato was still sure that the Kirijo Group had the details of the cause wrong. Though he supposed they would be open to reevaluating it when the Dark Hour still continued.

"The 12 Shadows that were the cause of all our troubles have been destroyed, thanks to your efforts. You needn't bear this burden any longer. You deserve a chance to experience the joys of youth. The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad will be dissolved as of midnight tonight. No longer must you put your lives on the line in battle. Tomorrow, you can triumphantly return to a normal school life," Takeharu offered a smile, but no one shared that sentiment.

The whole of SEES looked at Minato and he merely shrugged in response.

"Is something the matter?" Takeharu asked picking up on the group's response.

"I thought this was supposed to be a celebration?" Minato said although he didn't necessarily agree about what was being said. But he also didn't care to have everyone too focused on it either.

"Alright, everyone…It's time to celebrate. Your feast awaits you. There's no need to hold back; eat as much as you'd like," Mitsuru smiled at the group.

"Sweet! I've been waiting for you to say that," Junpei grinned and was the first one to dig into the sushi.

Minato shook his head and looked back to the clock. It wouldn't be that long from now and they would know the truth of the situation. Still time seemed to crawl by. And his focus remained such that he didn't notice Mitsuru's Father approach him.

"Arisato, was it?" he asked with his hand extended towards Minato.

Minato shook it, "Yes. Arisato Minato."

"Hmm for some reason I feel that name is familiar," Takeharu shook his head. "Tell me, do you still feel the same now as you did in Yakushima?"

"Yes, I still firmly believe that it isn't over yet," Minato said eyeing the clock again. Takeharu followed his sight to the clock on the wall.

"I suppose when it hits midnight we will know either way," Takeharu mused.

"Even if the Dark Hour disappears…all of us still have the power of Persona. I don't think that is something that goes away. You can't expect us to all just return to being regular students. Mitsuru-senpai especially will have a tough time. I imagine you know just how long she has had a Persona," Minato looked over at him, at which the older gentlemen shifted uncomfortably.

"My daughter awoke to her power to protect me when we foolishly entered that tower thinking we had nothing to fear. Two of my men became Shadows right before our eyes. If Mitsuru did not awaken at that time, perhaps the Kirijo Group would have been no more," he spoke softly as to not let the others overhear our conversation. "You would not have had to lead them in this endeavor of that was the case."

Minato chuckled a bit, "I think I would have still been here and fighting this battle but it would have certainly been different. If Mitsuru-senpai wasn't here, then more than likely neither would Akihiko and Shinjiro-senpai would have ever gotten involved. However, Yukari and I would still have ended up fighting them. Her quest to find out what happened to her Father would have had her investigating the downfall of the Kirijo Group and I would have still come back here as a means to live on my own. Who knows, maybe Junpei and Fuuka-san would have still been here too. Brought in the same way as before, but only a bit different. I'm sure we would have found a way to summon our Persona's without evokers as well."

"So do you believe in fate?" Takeharu asked.

"Not really. I believe in fated encounters," Minato shrugged but was given a questioning glance from the older gentleman. "I believe some things are meant to happen. However, it is our choices that determine the outcome and the future. For you, that moment when your men became Shadows. That was a fated encounter. But there were two decisions that happened to make the current outcome to be what it is. One, you had decided probably against your better judgment to bring the young Mitsuru with you."

"And the other?" he nudged.

"She decided that she would protect you. If anything in my experience with Persona has taught me…it's that those decisions that weigh such heavy consequences that influence the power of Persona more than anything else. Her desire to protect you is what I am sure still drives her to this day," Minato looked at Takeharu. "She must have watched you fight against the Shadow that your own Father left behind and his ambition. Leaving you to shoulder a large responsibility for the entire Kirijo family. Over time…a child who watches their parent struggle and being as powerless as children tend to be, they do really silly things to try and close that gap just a little bit. Every child wants their parents to be happy. At least that is what I am told."

Takeharu said nothing for a moment and then chuckled, "You are quite insightful. It is no wonder that my daughter and Akihiko saw fit to appoint you as leader. Perhaps going back to a normal school life would bore you."

Minato laughed, "You might be right. Still I could stand for my life to be a little bit more boring."

"Listen up everyone!" Junpei said calling for everyone's attention. "I have an idea…How 'bout we all take a picture?"

It took everyone a moment to register what he had said as Junpei pulled out a camera from behind the couch. Minato found it curious because it looked like a pretty nice camera at that.

"A picture, huh?" Minato chuckled as he moved behind the chair that Yukari was sitting in.

"Actually, I tried to take one last night…but I forgot it wouldn't work in the Dark Hour," Junpei admitted.

Minato couldn't help but laugh, "You were fighting with that thing in your pocket the whole time?"

"You mean…You brought a camera with you into battle?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was our LAST battle, after all," Junpei defended himself. He got up and walked over to one of Takeharu's men he had brought with him. "Hey, could you take our picture?"

"Sir?" the man looked past Junpei and asking Takeharu if it was alright.

Takeharu merely nodded his confirmation.

Everyone got up and walked over by the door where the unspoken agreement of where the picture would take place, Minato walked over with Yukari.

"I feel like such a tourist," Yukari sighed. "But, I have to admit…I kinda want a picture, too."

"Takeharu-san, you should be in the picture too," Minato said urging the older man into the picture and positioning him next to Mitsuru. They both stood there awkwardly and Minato frowned along with Yukari next to him. "Don't be strangers you two." Minato moved and forced Takeharu's arm around Mitsuru and then quickly got into position himself next to Yukari and put both his arms around her and looking at the man with the camera.

"Is everyone ready?" the man asked.

"You bet!" Junpei was a bit too enthused.

"Knock it off," Akihiko muttered from next to Junpei.

"3…2…1…" The photo went off and then Junpei fell to the ground seemingly pulling Akihiko with him unintentionally.

"Dammit, Junpei. You screwed up the picture!"

"Sorry, Senpai. We have to do another one when Ikutsuki and Aigis get here anyway," Junpei pointed out.

Everyone laughed and Minato took a moment to steal a glance at the clock. Minato took Yukari over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down next to him and keeping her close. He eyed the clock from where they sat as he got ever closer to midnight…only a couple minutes away.

Koromaru took this moment to sit next to Minato and nuzzle at his hand. Minato smiled and scratched him behind the ear, but he notice that Koromaru was nudging towards the clock as well, "Yeah, it's almost time."

"Minato, I'm scared…I want it to be over," Yukari whispered and clung to his arm tighter.

Minato said nothing as the whole group watched as the clock ticked over to midnight. His eyes narrowed on the clock as it struck 12…and that all too familiar feeling engulfed them. The Dark Hour emerged in defiance to the rest of SEES desires for it to be over. But Minato had known there were too many unanswered questions that lingered for things to simply end in such a manner. But now the most pressing question that came to Minato's mind was…where were Ikutsuki and Aigis?

* * *

 **March 16** **th** **, 2011 / Evening**

"I don't like this," Junpei muttered as they all sat around a table at the ramen shop. "Do you really think this Yoshimitsu guy would release a large scale Shadow just to test Takahashi? Isn't it going too far? Tokyo has to be like the dumbest place to do it."

"I have to agree. Even if he had allies within the Kirijo Group, they don't have much of an influence in the more commercial large cities like Tokyo or Okinawa. He might have been lying to us," Akihiko added his thoughts to the discussion.

Yukari stayed quiet and instead just took a bite of her ramen. Arguing about if they were in the right place was pointless. She was here to meet with Arisato's Aunt and Uncle and introduce them their nephew's daughter. It was also the only real clue they had as to what Yoshimitsu's movements would be. What bothered her more was what his motives behind his actions were. Much like the man Ikutsuki…they knew far too late what the man had been hiding. And Minato had been the one to express his concern way before it had ever been a point.

She looked at the blue leather bound book that was in her purse. What had run through his head when all of that had happened? That was what she was about to read in the journal. The situation was much how it was at the moment. They had known something was wrong when Ikutsuki had not returned with Aigis when the Dark Hour occurred on that night some two years ago. And right now…they had no idea as to why Yoshimitsu wanted to explore the possible potential of Hamuko. Did it have a purpose?

Minato had put it best. All people have a goal…an objective. Ultimately all actions serve to fulfill that goal. They will even go so far as to subconsciously react to people that are negative towards that end goal.

What if the end goal was the same as Ikutsuki? In order to achieve the fall…it would mean breaking the Great Seal. And for that you would need to be able to somehow match that power. And what better way than with another Wild Card user? And to make it worse…to be his twin sister. Then to make it even more personal…aim at the family. It could all be a wild goose chase to achieve one goal…to build up Hamuko's power and then ultimately direct her to attack something…something specific that could possibly give him the effect Yoshimitsu wanted. And if all that was true then that meant all of this was meant to simply strengthen Hamuko until she was powerful enough for him to use.

Yukari glanced over at Hamuko. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation and instead was instructing Kana in the use of chopsticks. Watching as Kana failed to pick up any food a few times the Shadow girl looked to be getting frustrated. Hamuko laughed and then picked up a portion of ramen with her own chopsticks and feed it to Kana.

Minato's sister…whose life was saved by a Shadow…a shadow that had once been used to harm her. Used by Yoshimitsu and the Kirijo Group scientist, using children to gain more power for themselves. Splitting up the Arisato twins before they could even defend themselves. And now the rest of the Arisato family was possibly at risk. People that were not a part of that world…had no knowledge of it. They probably were unaware of Minato and Hamuko's parents having worked for the Kirijo Group, or their involvement in it.

There was also a small chance that at some point Yukari herself had met Minato's parents…or even Minato himself before his parents died. There was no way she could ever know for certain. But she did know that their parents did know each other…it was something she would have to talk to her Mom about. Looking around at everyone then at her phone she grabbed it and decided there was no particular reason she couldn't do it now. Her mind was far too occupied with other thoughts than to get into the debate that the rest of SEES was in.

Stepping in to the night air she felt somewhat more at ease than in the ramen shop. She opened her contacts and dialed her Mom's number.

"Yukari? I was about to call you," her Mom's voice comforted her.

"Hey Mom. Sorry I haven't called the last few days, I've been busy," Yukari said holding a smile on her face as she looked up into the sky. The moon was getting fuller…only a few days away from a full moon. "I've got a question."

"What is it dear?"

"Was Dad friends with a Kayane and Miyuki Arisato?" she asked feeling a large weight leave her as she spoke it.

Her Mom didn't respond for a moment, "Actually, we were all friends. You're Father and I…went to college with them."

Yukari blinked for a moment as she registered what she was just told. "Then…wait…did I know Minato before?"

"You were too young to remember, Hun. But yes. The last time you saw him would have been when you had just turned six. But yes…his family were really close friends to me and your Father," Yukari's Mother spoke much softer this time. "You both had a connection to that town and each other. I'm not surprised that the two of you fell in love. You were always close to him. You don't remember because…when your Father died we were basically chased away by the media and everything else. And that poor boy was left alone."

"No, don't blame yourself Mom. Minato understood what you did more than I had. He's the reason that we…" Yukari wiped a tear away from her face.

"He was a great man, Yukari," her Mom said comfortingly. This made Yukari begin to cry even harder. "Let me tell you a story, my dear. There was a time when we would go to the local park as a family to the local shrine. It's also the same place that we would often meet up with the Arisato's and enjoy…well just being friends. Your Father and Kayane-san would leave their work for another time and would simply just enjoy a simpler time. You and Minato would play on the jungle gym, although you would be spending most of your time bossing him around. You wouldn't let him be more than five feet away from you or you would get upset. Yet it was in those times when I saw only smiles on everyone. When I heard that Kayane and Miyuki were dead…I just felt broken. All those memories came back and I just couldn't handle it…I…"

"Its fine, Mom," Yukari said wiping her own tears away. "It seems strange that I could forget him like that. I was so focused on Dad's death that I couldn't even remember anything from back then. I only focused on my memories of him. But then again…the same must have been for Minato. His life wasn't easy after his parents died. He probably didn't realize I was the young girl he knew when he was younger."

"What is important, that even if it was a brief time, you both found each other again. And your little girl is proof not only that Minato was a part of your life, but also that he loved you. Isn't that part of the reason Minato wanted her to be named Kokoro?" Yukari's Mother reminded her of things that had brought her to tears many times before. The loss of Minato would always be felt by her, no matter how much time passed. But right now she needed to help what family Minato had left on this world.

"I should get going. The others might be worried on where I went off to," Yukari spoke after a moment.

"Alright, take care of yourself. Be strong, just like you've always been," her Mom added.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you," Yukari said softly with a smile on her face.

"I love you too, talk to you later," her Mom said and after a moment Yukari ended the call.

"Be strong, huh?" Yukari repeated as she looked back up into the night sky. And then…the Pseudo Dark Hour appeared, the familiar feeling washing over her as the pale green light illuminated her surroundings. "I will protect them, my love. I won't let your family get hurt." She could only hope in some capacity that Minato would feel her resolve.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The interactions with Takeharu and Minato have always been really fun for me. Even in the game if just seemed like Minato was smart but opted to keep his mouth shut unless he had solid evidence to back himself up. And that is more or less how he is in my story, and why he doesn't try to stop SEES activities despite his doubts. But towards the end he realized even if something comes as a result of it...leaving the Shadows undefeated was hardly an option. It is more of a damned if you do and damned if you don't kind of situation. The main difference is that Takeharu only knows what he is told, and by and large he trusts the reports he is given. This causes some problems as you can imagine.**

 **Minato and Yukari being childhood friends just made more sense as I wrote it. The major thing to keep in mind is that they both had traumatic life changing experiences which prevents them both from remembering anything before that point in their lives. Mostly it was just everyone's inability to deal with the events that happened. Yukari's Mother had definitely been unable to deal with it, and Minato had no choice as to what happened to him, and could hardly feel anything at all. And Yukari became resentful of her Mother on top of the grief of losing her Father. Pain and loss has a tendency to drown out everything else in your life. It probably would have been months or years before either Minato or Yukari had a realization that something or someone in their life was missing or had been forgotten. But also, six year olds don't have crazy good memories, regardless of who you are...at most you'll remember moments or flashes of that time, but nothing clearly. So looking back for both of them would be incapable of seeing past what they had lost at the time.**

 **Along with that, there is more to be revealed about present day...and maybe the bigger picture will start to make more sense.**

 **I hope you are all enjoying it so far. You know the drill, read, review and maybe spread the love a little bit, lol. See you tomorrow with the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Corruption

**CHAPTER 23 / Corruption**

 _February 25_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _It always somewhat bothered me to think that such a company could do research like it did and be completely unnoticed by the rest of the world. Especially when it had affected the world so much. Who is to say what other places of the world know of the Dark Hour or Shadows or even Persona. Maybe we are the ones that are in the dark and half-way across the globe some has it all figured out. Then again how would anyone reach out and talk with those people? It isn't like you go to some forum on the internet and post "I fight monsters in an unseen time with a power that is actually a facet of my personality" and expect to get more than a "lol wut" kind of response to it._

 _There is a lot I wanted to investigate…a lot that I wanted to find out for myself. The nature of Shadows…the true reason why these aspects even exist. How is it that the unconscious of humanity is capable of manifesting itself in the first place? Yet the truth of what happened cannot be denied. Humanities desire for death…that small thought that lingers in the back of peoples minds of escape from mortality. Who would have thought it was powerful enough to summon a Goddess? Yet all I could do was put humanities desire under lock and key to prevent it from happening._

 _It will take more than just us to stop the Fall. And even if it isn't in our lifetime, our children's lifetime…or even theirs. It could be generation upon generations of people before the Fall will happen. But eventually the Seal will erode and break. Will the world be ready for it when it happens? Or will someone like me have to make the sacrifice again? Who knows…maybe I'm not the first person to make this sacrifice. There are plenty of mythological stories that end this same way. Perhaps they weren't myth at all. After all…all myth starts from a grain of truth._

 _Either way, I will stand strong…and I won't waver. I made my choice of my own free will. So I will always be here to stand against the wish of death. If only for the few people in the world that choose to live._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **November 4** **th** **, 2009 / Dark Hour**

Minato wish he could say he was surprised by this development, that he hadn't seen any of this coming. But no, as a matter of fact he had predicted it. However he had kept his doubts and suspicions to himself because he wanted to have solid proof to his reasoning. Just like why he had never trusted the man Shuji Ikutsuki. So when they saw him standing there with Aigis in front of Tartarus, Minato could only swear at himself for not trusting his instincts more. Not to mention he now had Aigis under his control.

The shock and surprise of the others on SEES was about as much as Minato had expected, but to see that asshole standing as if it had all been a part of a scheme _he_ created just made Minato sick. The man had no right to claim as if it was all as he had intended. No, Minato had put the last pieces of the puzzle together rather quickly thanks to some insights from Mitsuru's Father. But all of that had come too late.

He found himself staring into the unfeeling eyes of Aigis. Obviously he had taken direct control of her in some fashion. That would make this more difficult. With her capacity, Minato had taken the time to make sure Siegfried was his primary Persona. If anything he would be able to last longer against the mechanical maiden.

"Everything is as I planned…It is not unexpected that the Dark Hour and Tartarus remain. In fact, I never intended for you to rid the world of them. Quite the opposite, actually," Ikutsuki grin made Minato's skin crawl.

"What do you mean?" Fuuka pushed.

"The 12 Shadows were parts of a whole…They were destined to be reunited….And that was accomplished in no small part, thanks to your efforts. Soon, Death, the almighty, shall arise and bring forth the Fall…" Ikutsuki laughed.

"…Death?" Ken sounded confused as did most of SEES.

Minato, however, found all the pieces falling into place. The things Igor had said…and Pharos…all of it was connected in more ways than he could possibly have imagined. Why not add a little bit of a crazed fanaticism to the fun? All of this was related to ten years ago…and those events is what put all of this in motion. No…more than likely the events of back then actually prevented things from happening.

"Ten years ago…I too was a scientist for the project we've spoken of. The experiment went awry, but that is not why the Dark Hour or Tartarus was born. They manifested as a result of harvesting the Shadows' power…just as the experiment was designed to do. That is why your grandfather gathered so many Shadows…To bring about the Fall," Ikutsuki turned his sinister stare to Mitsuru.

"That can't be," Mitsuru stumbled.

"People have filled the world; yet turn it into a void! The only hope of salvation lies in ruin! According to the prophecy…The Fall will be orchestrated by "the Prince." And once the Prince has delivered us all, he shall rule the new world as King! The man who tried it ten years ago failed. But I will not; I shall succeed!" Ikutsuki had obviously believed in this so strongly that he would wait years for things to align to his benefit. The exception being that the people that were in his way previously were now dead. All of them.

"Man, he's totally lost it…" Junpei muttered.

"No," Minato shook his head. "He's always been this way, he simply deceived us until things were in his favor."

"I apologize for deceiving you, but this was for your sake as well. If you follow me for just a little while longer, you, too, will find salvation," Ikutsuki spread his arms out as if he was the savior…the one that had all the answers. Minato's anger grew exponentially.

"You call that salvation!?" Fuuka was the one to speak back first.

"…I have a question for you." Yukari spoke softly at first.

"Yes?" Ikutsuki somehow looked like it was his obligation to answer all he could. Well his intentions were to have us join him not fight him after all.

"In the video from my Father…He said to defeat the Shadows…was that a lie, too?" Yukari was shaking, she was angry…frustrated…probably more than that…but Minato had to stay focused…if he let his emotions run away from himself then…

"Ah…he did record that himself…Of course, I had to make some modifications," Ikutsuki frowned as if irritated by the memory.

"…You doctored it!?" Mitsuru accused him.

"I corrected it! Your Father was a superb scientist…He may not have known it, but I truly respected him. While others focused on the Shadows' abilities, he explored more important things…But unfortunately, he could not comprehend the magnificent potential of the Fall." Ikutsuki was too proud of his belief in the Fall. Minato could quickly see how the events played out. What Yukari's Father had really done saved them…and the real intention was to let the Shadows be.

"What…?" Yukari was quickly falling apart next to Minato. He took a moment to stand next to her and grab her hand. She looked at him and he merely shook his head.

"Do not listen to him. The truth is, your Father is the reason why either of us is standing here today. Isn't that right, Ikutsuki? Yukari's Father figured out the truth of what would happen and he sabotaged the lab. Using the knowledge he had gained about the Shadows, he used it to split the larger Shadow and more than likely caused the large explosion in the lab for a simple reason," Minato narrowed his eyes at Ikutsuki. "He eliminated all the research information so that anyone left would be unable to simply pick up where they were before. That was why in the end you had to use us. You couldn't make heads or tails on how to get the Shadows to gather so you were forced to wait."

"Arisato, you have been quite useful but you're too much trouble to keep around," Ikutsuki glared at Minato. "I had hoped you would all see the light. Seeing your faces I believe I am just wasting my time. But, you are just children, after all. I suppose it can't be helped. Aigis! The time has come for you to fulfill your role. Capture them, and prepare them to be sacrificed." Minato noticed as Ikutsuki pushed something on a remote of some sort. He couldn't react fast enough.

Aigis quickly jumped forward and took out Fuuka first. Smart, take out the analyzer first. Mitsuru was taken down next before she could properly react. Minato pulled out his sword and pushed Yukari behind him. Aigis could always be repaired but…it didn't make this easier.

One by one SEES fell to the mechanical maiden until it was Aigis, Minato and Yukari were all that was left.

"I'm sorry, Aigis. I know this is hurting you right now. That is why you have to fight this. The fact you have a Persona proves that you are more than some machine that follows orders," Minato spoke as Aigis charged with a blinding speed. He met her head on and pushed away an attack meant to catch him in the solar plexus. He spun and brought his katana down hard but Aigis crossed her arms and turned stopping the blade. "You can't hold back if you are going to take me down!" Minato growled as he switched Persona. " _Thor!_ " The blast of electricity knocked the mechanical maiden back and off her feet.

"Aigis, enable Orgia mode," Ikutsuki grinned as he pushed up his glasses.

"Orgia mode activated," Aigis mechanical voice spoke as she got back to her feet.

"Minato…" Yukari said from behind him.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through this," he said comfortingly. Minato knew however that he couldn't keep up with Aigis' speed, which was why he had to get her to expend her Orgia mode. It would be some time before she could use it again. It forced Ikutsuki to use his trump card sooner than he had planned. Aigis moved faster than his eyes could follow and before he knew it he heard Yukari collapsing to the ground, unconscious like the others. Minato surveyed the other SEES members…Aigis had subdued them but had also not injured them in any sufficient way. This made Minato smile as a realization crossed his mind. He sheathed his sword and tossed it on to the ground.

"Giving up so soon?" Ikutsuki seemed amused.

"Hardly," Minato let himself chuckle. "Tonight won't go as you plan, Ikutsuki. And I can't wait to see your face the moment you realize it."

Then he felt Aigis strike him from behind and Minato's world faded to darkness.

* * *

 **March 16** **th** **, 2011 / Pseudo Dark Hour**

"Guess that answers the question on if he is here or not," Junpei said as SEES stepped out of the ramen shop.

"We should head to the Arisato residence, he may have already made his move on the family," Mitsuru urged the others.

Kana watched as Hamuko was looking up into the sky. The moon would be full any day now, "I wonder how many times Onii-chan looked up to the moon in the Dark Hour. How can something so far away look so menacingly to the world?"

"He's up there, you know," Yukari said appearing on the other side of Hamuko. "I imagine that somewhere between here and the moon is where the Great Seal is. I'm sure he can see us and how much you're fighting."

"You too, you know," Hamuko smiled and put her arm around Yukari's waist. "It must have been so hard dealing with your pregnancy and going to High School. There must have been a lot of rumors and gossip behind your back. What I'm dealing with, is nothing compared to that battle."

"A lot of people were bad mouthing Minato all the time. I just got so angry that I would lash out. I ended up relying heavily on Mitsuru and my Mom. I was all over the place in how I felt about the baby for a long time. I would go from happy to angry and then depressed. I'm sure part of it was the pregnancy but I also never took the time to grieve properly for Minato's death. It wasn't until Kokoro was born when I finally dealt with all of that. I'm glad I went through with it. He left me with an amazing gift," Yukari smiled looking over to Hamuko. "Thank you Takahashi."

Hamuko shook her head, "Just call me Hamuko. We're basically sisters anyway." She grinned. "You were going to marry my brother after all."

"You're right. I've always wanted a sister," Yukari giggled before handing over Hamuko's naginata.

"Don't forget we have Kana-chan as a sister too," Hamuko said pulling Kana in to their embrace.

"Si…Sisters?" Kana's eyes went big surprised by the sudden sentiment.

"Yep, you too, Kana-chan," Yukari smiled.

"Now let's stop Yoshimitsu before he can harm any more of Onii-chan's family," Hamuko said putting her hand in the middle. Yukari put her hand over Hamuko and they both looked at Kana.

Kana was hesitant for a moment and probably confused but then put her hand in as well, "I'll do my best."

"This is for all of us. So we can live our lives no longer clouded by lies and deception," Hamuko said looking at Yukari and then Kana.

"And for Minato, so that he can watch all of us be happy in our lives. Continuing the fight against the Fall. So that one day…we can all be with him," Yukari smiled warmly. Then suddenly many other hands added themselves to the circle.

"Don't think you can leave us out of this," Akihiko said.

"We'll all see this to the end. We will find the truth of everything so that way when we see him again, we can hold our heads up high and tell him that we did it. That we finished everything," Mitsuru said.

"So we can all one day have many stories to tell him," Aigis added.

"For our leader, Minato!" Junpei yelled out.

"MINATO!" They all yelled in unison. Hamuko couldn't help be overwhelmed by the emotions that flooded her. All of them had been affected by her brother's presence. She felt a mixture of pride and sadness…proud to have had a brother that was loved so deeply by the people around him…and sadness that she had only ever seen him in dreams. She would never know him like they did.

"Yes, for Minato," a new voice said some distance away from them. They all turned towards the source and saw the man Yoshimitsu casually walking towards them and clapping his hands in a mocking manner. "The Fall itself never interested me. No what interests me is the power capable of stopping it. So naturally I would come to the remaining family of the Arisato's. But now I see why these members of the family were never watched. Not even an ounce of potential in all of them. However, my goal was never them. After all if any had the potential I would have known about it years ago."

"What is your intention, Yoshimitsu?" Mitsuru asked.

"I've already achieved what I came to do, here in Tokyo. Or perhaps all of you have forgotten," Yoshimitsu grinned before looking up to the sky. "Minato may be brain dead, but his body is perfectly alive."

"…What?" Hamuko blinked. "His body…you…where did you take my Onii-chan!" Since when? Why hadn't anyone said anything about this?

Yukari gasped, "When did they move his body to Tokyo?"

"That's right a man claiming to be a relative of Minato said his body was to remain permanently on life support," Mitsuru said just loud enough for them all to hear.

"I couldn't have you prematurely pulling the plug. Not until I try out one more experiment that your grandfather had left for me to do. However, I didn't have a suitable test subject until now. The power of Shadows, I wonder just how vast they are. If that power can be used to create the Dark Hour…what would happen if focused on one individual? What if I could reverse time on just that person? Say…to a point before they gave their life? A point before they became a Seal and stopping the Fall? What do you suppose would happen?" Yoshimitsu grinned and laughed. But Hamuko instantly knew what he was saying and where this was going.

"No! If you do that…then…Onii-chan's Seal would break and then…" Hamuko shook her head. "Everything he accomplished…you would undo it just to see if you can?"

"No you don't get it," Yoshimitsu suddenly became angry. "That old fool Kirijo, he used all of us! But me…I had to lie and steal from my own brother! And me…I was blinded by the thoughts of success…of having my own lab. Because of them…I lost my brother and his wife. All that was left was his son and the daughter they thought they had lost…"

"…Wh…What?" Hamuko stumbled as his words hit her. "You're…you're…"

"I am Arisato Yoshimitsu! And now for the sake of your brother…you must surpass him!" Yoshimitsu yelled as a gigantic Shadow fell onto the road in front of them. "Come to the Moonlight Bridge on the 19th! There…we will bring all of this to an end."

"Yoshimitsu!" Hamuko yelled and took a step forward but then she was pulled back by Yukari and Kana.

"Snap out of it Hamuko!" Yukari said forcing Hamuko to look at her. Yukari's features softened, "One thing at a time, okay?"

Hamuko nodded and moved forward towards the Shadow and took a stance, "This is not your night, Shadow. You're going to be my punching bag." A tarot card came floating down in front of her as she spun her Naginata over her head and brought it down through the card. " _Persona!_ "

* * *

 **November 4** **th** **, 2009 / Dark Hour**

It must not have been that long because Minato had been semi-conscious in the transit to wherever they were now. He had felt it in one swift motion as Aigis had tied him to something…something resembling a cross because as he opened his eyes…he saw that he was more or less being crucified. Not just him but all of SEES was on the roof. Well nearly all of them. Minato hadn't forgotten about Koromaru. It was the only element Minato was able to control in this situation. The one individual that Ikutsuki would overlook. And as Minato looked down at Aigis he was sure that it wouldn't take too much to push Aigis off of whatever control he was exerting over her. Minato had to wager that however it was she was capable of using a Persona would also be very capable of forgoing hardwired coding as a mechanical maiden. After all…having a Persona meant she was more than capable of thinking for herself.

Minato took a few moments to take in his surroundings. This place was not part of Tartarus proper…no if Minato had to take a guess it was actually the observatory portion of the school. There was no reason to suspect it wouldn't be affected by the Dark Hour transformation like the rest of the school. But maybe that was what this place was used for here as well. The observatory offered a decent view of the rest of the tower, but also the rest of town as well. A few moments passed before Minato realized that Aigis had brought up another individual…one Minato had forgotten to calculate into the equation.

"What is going on here!?" the man being restrained by Aigis was none other than Mitsuru's Father, Takeharu.

"What the hell?" the surprised voice was Junpei, it looked like everyone else was waking up. Minato was in no position to keep the rest of his team calm.

He swore at himself. Minato should have known better. He could have persuaded them to stay at the dorm…could have made them wait away from here while he faced down Ikutsuki. He could have easily taken out the man and gotten the explanation later. He should have realized that he would end up using Aigis. Now he had screwed up big time…he had led them all here because he didn't take the time to think about how he should approach it. After all this time…how could he have been so careless?

"What is this!?" Yukari wasn't that far from him but Minato needed to focus and ensure he had all the information he could get. He couldn't allow another screw-up.

"Father!" Mitsuru yelled out.

Minato could only hope Takeharu was more prepared than he had been.

"Ikutsuki…What is the meaning of this!?" Takeharu demanded. Minato had a feeling that Takeharu had never trusted Ikutsuki but much like Minato had no proof behind it. They only had a gut feeling that something was off about him. Now Minato was regretting that neither of them had taken any steps to counter this potential outcome.

"It is just as it appears…They are to be sacrifices…harbingers of the Fall. The arrangements are complete; the prophecy shall be fulfilled." Ikutsuki laughed and held his hands up to the moon.

"What!" the disbelief in Akihiko's voice said a lot to Minato. They had known him longer than any of them…Akihiko and Mitsuru both had been working with him for years. No wonder they had trusted him so implicitly. It was also the only reason that made Minato pause instead of voicing his distrust in front of his Senpai. Hearing that pain in Akihiko's voice…the realization that this man they had trusted was betraying them…no not only that, but was about to execute all of them. And for some ridiculous end of the world scheme.

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip your head off!" Junpei growled as he uselessly pulled on what strapped him to the cross.

Then Aigis raised one of her hands to the back of Takeharu's head. Ikutsuki grinned as the look of realization crossed everyone in SEES.

"You traitor! Are you insane!?" Takeharu was intentionally drawing the attention away from SEES. Minato took the opportunity to look at his bindings, they were a simple rope. He curled his hand and reached to the cuff of his sleeve and tugged at it.

"Of course not…You know, your Father was an unlucky man. Even you, his son, after all this time, do not understand his vision," Ikutsuki took a few steps towards Takeharu, his attention on him completely. Minato pulled a razor blade free and immediately went to work on the rope. He needed to get it done quickly…Takeharu was in grave danger. Minato needed to even the odds.

"My Father was wrong. Death as a deliverance…That is not an ideology anyone should embrace," Takeharu countered. Minato doubled his efforts…he needed to hurry…Takeharu was making Ikutsuki too angry.

"Fool…! You are but a nuisance now…Aigis!" Ikutsuki looked at the mechanical maiden. Minato felt his heart quicken as he knew he had no time left.

Aigis adjusted her aim at the back of Takeharu's skull and they heard the cocking of a gun.

"Wait! Please, Aigis! Nooo!" Mitsuru was uselessly struggling against her binding but her words did reach Aigis. Minato felt the first rope snap free, but it wasn't quite loose enough, but it was easier to cut through the next cord.

"What are you doing, Aigis!?" Ikusuki shook his head and then reaches into his jacket and pulls out a gun. "Ten years…I've wasted ten long years! I'm not like your Father…I won't make any exceptions!"

Minato snapped through the last cord and was able to free his hand, but because it was also what was holding him up he suddenly swung awkwardly to the other side but he quickly reached up and sliced through the rope with the razor blade. But all his attempts were not quick enough.

Takeharu broke free from Aigis and reached in to his own jacket to pull out his own weapon. Then both Ikutsuki and Takeharu fired…at that close range…neither of them would miss. Still Minato hit the ground and rushed towards Takeharu, passing a dazed Aigis who was still fighting the control of Ikutsuki.

"Father! Father!" Mitsuru was screaming.

"I couldn't do it…I failed," Takeharu muttered as he stumbled back but Minato grabbed him.

"Takeharu-san…I…" Minato quickly looked at his wounds…there was no way to save him…he was fading quickly.

"I wanted to save the youth from the mistakes of the past. None of you should have had to take up this fight. I'm sorry…Mitsuru…I love you and…so proud of the woman you've become," Takeharu reached out towards the voice of his daughter. Then his arm went limp…and Minato felt the last beat of Takeharu's heart.

"Aigis…we'll finish this. Execute the sacrifices, now!" Ikutsuki said holding his side where he had been shot.

Aigis moved and pointed her weapons down at Minato. He simple looked up at her and he noticed her eyes returning to normal, "Aigis, you know what to do." Minato said as she nodded and turned towards the others and open fired. After a moment all of SEES was free from their bonds and standing down in front of Ikutsuki.

"Dammit, you defective machine," Ikutsuki muttered as he stumbled back. Minato put Takeharu slowly to the ground and picked up his gun.

"You understand nothing, Ikutsuki," Minato growled with an anger and ice that had never been in his voice before.

Ikutsuki scrambled for the remote in his pocket. He wanted to take control of Aigis again. However, Koromaru who had been waiting in the Shadows leaped out and in a single swipe took the device away from him. Koromaru came to Minato's side as he took a few steps forward a pistol aiming straight at Ikutsuki. Minato covered in Takeharu's blood.

"You're the one that doesn't understand! This useless, pathetic world will gradually fester over time! Only its destruction can bring about its salvation!" Ikutsuki brought his gun up again pointing it at Minato. "Arisato, I should have known you would cause me trouble eventually."

Minato narrowed his eyes and slowed his breathing, when Ikutsuki moved his gun hand…Minato fired. "I told you it wouldn't go as you planned. Now shut up and die."

Ikutsuki dropped his gun and stumbled back cradling two gunshot wounds in his chest as he made his way towards the edge. His glare at Minato didn't cease but the realization of his death quickly dawned on him, "I would have ruled the world…I was so close." Then he disappeared off the edge of the observatory.

Minato lowered the gun and turned back to the others, all of them, save Mitsuru, were looking at him with concern. Koromaru nudged his hand with his nose. He looked down to see that Koromaru was equally as concerned for him. But Minato felt the tears coming down his face anyway. He stumbled forward to where Mitsuru was…holding her deceased Father. Minato collapsed to his knees next to Takeharu.

"One time, my Father made a promise. He swore that he would atone for endangering out generation, even if it cost him his life…But…I…I wanted him to live…I…I became a Persona user to protect him," Mitsuru said between tears.

"I'm sorry…all of you," Minato felt his own tears falling down his face as he looked down at Takeharu. "I failed you all…I should have seen this coming…I should have been prepared…I should have had plans…I should have…" His breathing became more rapid and his words quickly became cries…he was so angry…so disappointed in his lack of ability…he didn't even realize when Yukari had pulled him into her embrace. Another person had died under his watch. No…no more…he would never let this happen again. Not to his friends…never again. No matter what the cost.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Takeharu asked Minato if he believed in Fate...but he said no. However, he did say he believe in Fated Encounters. And I suppose in the Persona Universe it is just how it works. Regardless of the choices you make in the game you will always face the same problems and have to overcome the same predicaments, even if it doesn't play out the same way each time. I mean enemy encounters are random as is the Persona's that show up in Shuffle Time. All of it random elements which gives a bit of uniqueness to each individuals experience with the game. Bosses are somewhat like this but also have scripted attacks that occur during certain times in the battle. For Minato, he was always going to be betrayed...Shinjiro and Takeharu were going to die regardless. He doesn't have the ability to prevent it. Yet at the same time Minato feels a heavy responsibility for being the leader in battle, but now twice people have died when he felt he was the one responsible. And it isn't something that anyone can just dismiss. For Shinjiro, he just hadn't known and wasn't able to be there to help him. For Takeharu...he had no idea that he would also be taken as well or that Minato would be hung on a cross, making it that much more difficult to cut through his binds, which wasted just enough time for him to be unable to save Takeharu.**

 **So he breaks down...and this is a very big moment for him. He knew something was up, but Minato never had any solid proof or reason to believe it would strike back like this. He had taken steps to stop Strega from taking out another member of SEES but he hadn't known Ikutsuki was ever that serious of a threat. By the time he put all the pieces together it had been too late to fight back. Minato has a lot of regrets...of the mistakes he felt he made along the way. And it all may have been a contributing factor to his eventual sacrifice. Well...at least in my opinion. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed it so far.**

 **As always, read, review and spread the word, if you feel its worthy of it. Thanks for your time and I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Recover

**CHAPTER 24 / Recover**

 _February 26th, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I never spent time thinking about my own mortality. What if I died sometime sooner? What if one of the many stupid things I did on the Full Moon fights had actually killed me? Who would have missed me? What would happen to the people that were left behind? What if I had died at the beginning? What if I had never woken up when I had first awakened to my Persona? I never had to think about any of this before. Except now…I know I am going to be dead. Well…dead for all intents and purposes._

 _What happened to my body? Is it still alive even though I'm no longer in it? How does that even work? Maybe it is just the same as the first time I awakened my power except this time I really won't wake back up. I suppose medically it would be called brain dead. I'm sorry about this Yukari. You know I would have stayed if there was any other choice. But it was what had to be done._

 _Within that small amount of time that I looked into the heart of what Nyx was…I realized that everything that Ryoji had said was true. There is no defeating Nyx…because Nyx is death. It is something that is necessary for the world…and so Nyx…is truly eternal. In that moment I saw the truth…not only about Nyx…but the world itself._

 _There was only one real way to truly stop the world from ending. But it took every last bit of my power to achieve. And hopefully as you come to the last portion of this journal you'll see exactly why I made the choice I did. And maybe you will be able to move on into the future with a smile on your face. I loved not just you…but the world that we lived in. And just like Kirijo Takeharu, I wanted to protect that future._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **March 16th, 2011 / Pseudo Dark Hour**

This Shadow was larger than anything Hamuko had faced so far. And her anger had given a strange focus on this fight. She ducked under an arm as it swiped at her, and then jumped over a leg. She landed briefly for a moment before launching herself into a higher jump to avoid another attack. As she came out of the jump she pulled out her evoker and summoned her Persona, _"Black Frost!_ " The Persona spun and hit the large Shadow with a powerful fire attack. Hamuko continued on her path until she was clear of the Shadow's reach and quickly turned around.

It was no good. They were damaging it but nothing seemed to be effectively hurting it. They needed to do something…something much more decisive to end this fight. The Shadow turned and launched a spell at her, but just as she was about to move Kana jumped in front of her. " _Eurydice!_ " Kana's Persona emerged and stopped the incoming spell in its tracks and rebounding it back at the Shadow.

Hamuko watched as the Shadow seem to stumble a bit…and for a moment…the Shadow was completely defenseless. That was it!

"Everyone! I need you to bombard it with magic! Yukari I need you with me!" Hamuko yelled out. The rest of SEES gave their confirmation as they rearranged their positions. It was a wonder to behold just how well SEES moved as a unit. None of them had to really look at the others as they moved…yet they all were perfectly aware of where their allies were and the room they needed. It was proof of just how experienced they were at fighting as a unit. Had her brother been that good at coordinating the group? They spent so long with him as their leader…he would have no doubt had researched and implemented different strategies in battle…more so than what he talks about in the journal that he had given to Yukari.

"What do you need from me?" Yukari asked as she moved close to Hamuko.

"I need you ready to blast it with wind. You'll know when. Kana…you're with me," Hamuko looked over and saw Kana nod in confirmation.

She charged forward with Kana close to her, she brought her naginata into a forward thrusting position as the Shadow seemed to focus right on her. That was when SEES magical bombardment started. Hitting the Shadow from multiple directions it was confused as to where it should focus its efforts. Taken this moment Hamuko came ever closer to the Shadow. It took notice and even under the bombardment of differing elements it managed to swing its massive arm at Hamuko.

Kana was suddenly in front of her and summoning Eurydice, smashing the massive hand into the ground. Hamuko leapt up onto the hand and ran up the arm and then springing towards the white blue mask it had on its head. The Shadow tried to adjust and swing over its other hand to protect its head but his arm swung wildly back when a blast of wind forced it away. That was from Yukari. The blade of her naginata connected with the mask and struck halfway through causing the Shadow to shriek in pain. Continuing with the momentum she landed on top of the Shadow and summoned the tarot card. Shattering it with a free hand, her newest persona appeared, _Kali._ Her Persona struck down hard on the top of her weapon slicing it the rest of the way through the mask and then the Shadow began to disappear and Hamuko fell. Akihiko was there to catch her.

"You certainly are just as capable of fighter, much like your brother," Akihiko said as he put her down on the ground.

"Thank you," Hamuko blushed at Akihiko's proximity for a moment, but refocused when Kana came up beside her. "Kana-chan, you did great."

She shook her head, "I just followed your lead, Hamuko-chan." Despite herself Hamuko pulled Kana into a hug, which the Shadow didn't question, but welcomed the comfort.

"Great job, Takahashi," Mitsuru said as she and the others approached her. "Still…it bothers me that I wasn't able to learn that Yoshimitsu was actually an Arisato. That he is actually you're Uncle. He must have altered his records within the company a long time ago...if I had to guess...to keep his actions hidden from other members of his family."

Hamuko shook her head, "It just means my family was more related to it than before."

"If the Arisato's have been involved in Shadow research or related studies in the past, then perhaps the whole family has been involved in this business much longer than we could have predicted," Yukari appeared on Hamuko's right. "We should still make sure the rest of the Arisato family here is okay. We…already know where we will see Yoshimitsu next."

"The Moonlight Bridge…it is a place of great significance to Minato," Akihiko commented softly.

"It wasn't just the place his parents died…it's also where Death had been sealed inside of him by Aigis-san," Ken commented. "Where we defeated the last of the 12 Shadows…and also…where Ryoji told us that he was Death all along."

Hamuko glanced at Yukari…she looked solemn…sad really. She could imagine why. It was probably also a reminder to all of them…to questions that all of them had left unanswered back at that time. Questions about their leader that none of them had thought to ask. Because maybe they all believed they would make it out in the end. No…that wasn't it either. Hamuko looked to see Kana looking into her eyes and then while looking into those golden eyes it dawned on her. It was because they had an all or nothing mind set when they went to fight Nyx. They believed either they would all come back…or none at all. So when her brother had collapsed they were all forced to witness the third option that none of them had known was present. It was like what Igor had told her about the Velvet Room. It existed specifically to provide the tools the guest would need…but that was all they were…tools. Her brother didn't have to play the martyr. He could have chosen a much different path that would have probably led to the Fall. But he didn't. He made the ultimate sacrifice…he gave his life so that everyone could have the chance to live. The Velvet Room and the guests that had helped him...had merely provided him the opportunity to make a choice.

That was why the world they lived on was still here…but this world was Minato's. It became his when he made the choice to save it over his own life…over his own happiness. He sacrificed everything for this world…and what was her Uncle planning to do? To undo everything he did? To ruin the world he had given everything away in order to protect? And for what purpose? What would be the point in reviving her brother? Even if his body was alive…she had seen him at the Seal…and he had seen the resolve on his face. Sure he had regrets…everyone had regrets…the thoughts of 'if only there had been more time'. Or if only I had spent more time with the ones I loved. That was normal…but Minato…her brother did not regret his actions about saving the world. What was Yoshimitsu's true motive? From the way it sounded…it seemed much simpler than it probably could be made out to be. The man was filled with regret…regret for betraying his own brother…his family for power and recognition.

She couldn't help but wonder if Yoshimitsu was also a victim in all this. The difference being he didn't know what to do…didn't know how to handle all of the things that happened. So he was using what he did know…hoping that his years of research could possibly put together a family that he had probably never wanted to harm, yet he blamed himself for ripping it apart.

The others had searched for the source of the Pseudo Dark Hour and before long they had found it and disabled it…returning them back to Tokyo. They had found it in front of the residence of the Arisato's. Yukari was the one that started to approach it. Hamuko reached out and grabbed her.

"Yukari-chan…I'm not sure if we should talk to them," Hamuko didn't want to endanger more of her family…even if that meant not seeing them.

"Oh my goodness," a woman, more than likely in her late forties came out to them but ignored them and went straight up to Hamuko. "You look just like Miyuki." The woman noticed Kana as well, "You as well." She looked lost for a moment and then shook her head. "I'm sorry it's incredibly rude of me to do this…You just look like my step-sister."

"Step-sister?" Yukari stepped forward. "Are you the wife of Yoshimitsu-san?"

Her features darkened by the mentioned of that name but she nodded, "Indeed, do you know my husband?"

"Arisato-san, I'm Kirijo Mitsuru, there are some matters we'd like to discuss with you about your husband and the Arisato family. I believe you might be able to answer some of the questions we have," Mitsuru cut to the chase.

She eyed her then everyone in SEES before her eyes settled back to Mitsuru, "You're the daughter of Takeharu-san?"

"That is correct," Mitsuru nodded.

"I am Arisato Isako," she bowed to SEES. "Please enter my home; I feel we have much to talk about."

Hamuko felt uneasy…but something in her gut told her that Yukari had been right. They needed to talk to them…to understand more of the big picture…to understand more about the Arisato's. More importantly understand Yoshimitsu…and what led to the situation as it was at the moment. How much did Isako know about the events that occurred in the past? Well they were about to find out.

* * *

 **November 5th, 2009 / Evening**

The meeting room felt different for several reasons. For one, any items related to Ikutsuki had been cleaned out thanks to the Kirijo Group. It was definitely a much welcomed subtraction to the entire dormitory. However, the air in the dorm remained heavy with the death of Takeharu…Mitsuru's Father. Minato had avoided the subject as well…as he had wanted to talk much more in depth with the man about the subject of Shadows and Persona…he had seemed to be a wealth of information when it came to that topic. Seeing as what he had lived through…it only made sense. On that same note he sure as hell did not deserve to die at the hands of Ikutsuki Shuji. No one deserved that.

Minato, this time, sat where Ikutsuki used to sit. Akihiko was the one that called everyone here today, but Minato agreed that they all needed to let out some of the frustration they were holding in. None of them had been sure what to say to Mitsuru that night. Mitsuru was tangled up with the power shift in the Kirijo Group and fielding invasive reporters and paparazzi. They needed to get the situation under control in some manner. They were all lost as to what their goal was now. All they had was the cryptic words of Ikutsuki…and something called The Fall.

"The Chairman's room has been cleared out…" Fuuka was the first one to break the silence.

"Well, that's no surprise, considering what he did," Akihiko said.

Yukari let out an audible sigh, "I just can't believe all this."

"It's in the papers, too…'Sudden Death of Kirijo Group's CEO.' They blame it on illness, though," Ken added.

"Yeah, it's never the truth," Akihiko shook his head.

"Of course not. The last thing we need is the police getting too involved. Our activities as SEES and the Dark Hour, what do you think would happen if that all suddenly became public knowledge? What do you think would happen?" Minato said but no one responded to it. They all just looked away from him. He wasn't surprised…but what did they think would happen? Even Ikutsuki's death was attributed to an accident. Still the power the Kirijo Group had was something to respect, if not fear. But perhaps Minato was being to aggressive...everyone was going through a rough time. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Mitsuru-senpai's not here, huh?" Junpei tried to break up the mood.

"She's an only child, so there are a lot of matters to be settled, including the funeral and the family business. I'm sure she'll be busy for at least a week," Akihiko commented more offhandedly.

"Planning the funeral of her Father? No one should have to do that. Especially as young as she is," Minato muttered. "Plus the Kirijo Group Board of Directors isn't going to make anything easier for her. Hopefully she doesn't have to deal with people looking to take advantage of her and take power away from her."

"That sounds rough…I hope she'll be okay…" Yukari said softly.

Minato and Yukari already knew what it was like to lose your Father but this was something different. How do you comfort someone when you also felt partly responsible for what happened? Minato especially felt he had been too careless…had he planned appropriately then maybe things would have been okay. If Takeharu hadn't come after them…then he was sure that everything would have been okay. However, there was no point in thinking in 'What ifs…' the past was over…what's done is done. Now Minato had to move forward and ensure that nothing like that ever happened again. He still had a promise to keep to Aragaki Shinjiro.

"So, what're we supposed to do now? What'll happen to Chidori?" Junpei shifted the conversation again.

"No word yet. They're probably too busy to be thinking about that. In fact, the entire Kirijo Group must be in a state of shock," Akihiko shook his head.

"I hope Aigis is okay," Fuuka added.

"What the hell…? Am I just supposed to wait for them to get their act together?" Junpei suddenly got angry.

"Calm the hell down, Junpei. It hasn't even been a full 24 hours yet. Look we're all frustrated, okay? All of us got blindsided and now we have a Dark Hour with no foreseeable end in sight. Everyone was hoping it would have ended but it didn't. Please just…now isn't the time to fight each other," Minato interjected. Junpei shrunk down and took a deep breath. They were definitely all on edge...each one of them was understandably frustrated by the situation.

"I know but dammit, I just feel so useless right now," Junpei tried to relax back in his seat.

"I understand, Junpei. Like Minato said though we need to keep our heads cool. Mitsuru is meeting with the Board of Directors tonight. It might explain the delay. Plus we don't know if Strega is gone for good either," Akihiko added.

"I see…But still, what are we going to do? We have no idea how to get rid of the Dark Hour. We don't even know what we are fighting against," Yukari shook her head and looked to Minato. "What do you think?"

"All we have is what Ikutsuki was talking about last night," Minato shrugged. He was still piecing it all together...all he had right now was a general idea based on Ikutsuki's words.

"What was that he said about 'The Fall'? What would have happened if we had been sacrificed?" Ken added looking to Minato this time. All of them looked to Minato this time.

"You guys want my theory then?" Minato asked and got nods from everyone. "Alright, so from what we know, 'The Fall' isn't something that can just happen. There are a few integral portions for it to actually occur. What we first encountered is the 12 Shadows…all of which we defeated over the last few months. The gathering of those Shadows was the first step towards 'The Fall'. Why those Shadows? I don't know. But you all fought them…they were definitely different than the ones in Tartarus, right?"

"Yeah, even the bigger Shadows in Tartarus felt the same as all the others, yet those 12 Shadows just felt different fundamentally," Fuuka added. "I only have data from the first few fights, I don't know if _Juno_ would sense them differently like the others did."

"For arguments sake, let us assume that they do. Which means that these Shadows are different…they have a purpose. That purpose is a step in bringing about 'The Fall'. Takeharu-san…Mitsuru-senpai's Father put it in simple terms as to what 'The Fall' is. Death as a deliverance. A fanatical idea that is achieved by killing everyone and somehow it would bring about a new world. One that would make Ikutsuki the King as he had put it. It seems that Mitsuru's Grandfather went off from his original purpose for his research under this so called prophecy. A man who sought for absolute power and dominion over the world. The real question we are left is…will 'The Fall' happen even without the sacrifices? Or was the sacrifices a means of expediting the process?" Minato pretty much was only surmising what they knew so far. "We also have no idea how the world even ends with 'The Fall'. But with a name like that, I would say it involves something well…falling."

"There are so many unanswered questions," Fuuka shook her head. "Thank you for that, Arisato-san."

"Yeah, but standin' around here won't solve anything, right?" Junpei was definitely looking for some action…he wanted to be active…do something.

"…True. But, there is one thing we do know…Tartarus is still around and there's a bunch of Shadows inside it. We should train, so we're ready for whatever it is we might have to face," Akihiko finally said.

"Was wondering when you'd get to that, Senpai," Minato said doing his best to show a bit of a grin for the others. "For now, it is business like usual. We'll continue to venture in to Tartarus, at the very least we need to keep our fighting skills sharp. We are more or less like we were before we knew when the big Shadows would show up. And we will be ready, no matter what anyone has to throw at us."

Everyone seemed to lighten up and Akihiko grinned, "That's right; it's the last time anyone gets the jump on us."

"And we all need to pull together…now more than ever…not just for ourselves but for each other," Minato added and everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's call it a night. Let's rest up and plan for a trip to Tartarus in a day or so. Sound good, Senpai?"

Akihiko nodded as he got up, "Thanks everyone."

Everyone started shuffling out, but Minato stayed back with Fuuka and Yukari as it seemed Fuuka had something else to say.

"Yukari-chan…Umm…There were traces of a video on the Chairman's hard drive…Most of it was deleted, but I was able to restore part of it. I thought you might like to see it," Fuuka said nervously as she handed Yukari a disk.

"Is it what I think it is?" Minato asked.

Fuuka nodded, "The real message your Father sent is on here."

"Thanks, Fuuka," Yukari said as both her and Minato watched Fuuka leave.

"I have to say she is pretty talented when it comes to computers. It's pretty hard to really delete a file completely without doing a full wipe of the drive but knowing what you're doing to recover those missing files is really impressive," Minato commented although Yukari just stared at the disk for a while.

"Umm…would you come to my room and watch this with me?" Yukari asked softly looking at Minato.

"Of course, Yukari. You know I'm here for you," Minato stepped next to her and took her free hand and softly pulled her towards the door. They made their way down to her room and entered it together. Yukari locking her door behind her. This was technically the first time Minato had been in her room…he wasn't surprised to see the majority of her room decorated in pink. It was more or less how he expected her room to be, just judging by what he knew about her. He sat on her bed as she pulled out her laptop and flipped it open and inserting the disk.

Her hands shook as the video player popped up automatically. Minato moved behind her on her bed and pulled her into his arms. "Relax, I'll be here the whole time," he said in a comforting whisper.

She let out a sigh and adjusted her laptop as she made herself comfortable against Minato. After a long moment she opened the file and then hit play on the video. The sight of Yukari's Father greeted them.

"I pray this recording reaches safe hands. My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived. That's why I had to interrupt it. However, in doing so, I set free a number of Shadows that are certain to torment future generations. But, if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price. Please, listen carefully…I cannot stress this enough…You must **not** hunt the Shadows that have been dispersed!" Eiichiro, Yukari's Father, was speaking the words that Minato had more or less assumed had actually said. Minato felt himself more disappointed in himself though...he should have listened to his instincts...but it was too late for that...all he could do now was support Yukari through this. This was not going to be easy for her to hear.

"Huh…? This part is…" Yukari pulled Minato's arms tighter around her as the video continued.

"I wasn't able to stop this madness. He won't listen, no matter what I say. He's under the devil's spell. Now the Shadows are trying to eat one another. But if they are reunited, then we are all doomed! I'll say this once more. Leave the Shadows be!" Her Father pleaded at the screen, begging to whoever would see it to take up that responsibility...however he had no way of knowing that the one who would find it was Ikutsuki.

Yukari paused the video, "You knew didn't you…you knew that my Father tried to stop the experiment."

"I never had proof, Yukari. I just knew that what you say about your Father and what we were being told by Ikutsuki didn't add up. It never made sense to me. Your Father was a good man and he loved you. He would have never done something that would have put your life in danger," Minato tried to soothe her before she clicked play once more.

"There's not much hope for me now. I just have one favor to ask. Whoever finds this…Please…Give my daughter Yukari this message. I know I promised I'd be home soon…and I'm sorry to break that promise. But I want you to know…Daddy was the happiest man on Earth when he was with you. I love you, Yukari. Please take care of yourself."

Yukari put her hand up to the screen…Minato didn't have to look at Yukari's face to know how fast the tears were going down her face. Then the video and sound turns the static and then suddenly stops. "Dad!? Daddy!" Yukari cried. Minato shifted a bit and closed the laptop and set it away from them. Then pulled Yukari into his arms. Like the opening of a dam, she let the tears come as she cried against Minato, burying her head into his chest. Minato waited...letting her cry and didn't speak until she began to calm down. These tears were a combination of not just sadness...but also relief. Relief in knowing that her Father was still the great man she remembered...that her Father had done his best not just for her but to save the whole world. Her Father was not one at fault in what happened...not as much as he might claim to be...no to Minato he was a hero...someone who stood up and did what he had to to ensure the future would go on. Minato could learn something from that. He smiled softly before speaking.

"Now you know the truth, Yukari. You're Father wasn't responsible for what happened. He died not only protecting you…but protecting all of us," Minato said in a whisper.

"I wanted to see him…just one more time…I had wished for it for so long that…" she sighed heavily. "Minato you were right. I was right to believe in him. I should have never doubted him, not even for a second."

"Like I said, you are his daughter. You know him best…not some ten year old video, right? But at least now…you know what the video actually said," Minato said as Yukari sat back up and then turning around she leaned back into Minato and resting her head on his shoulder she looked up to the ceiling.

"Are you listening, Dad? I'm doing okay. I have a very loving and supporting boyfriend. And even though we aren't sure what we will face in the future, I'm going to face it head on…next to him," Yukari smiled although tears still fell down her face. "It took a while, but I finally got your message, Daddy."

Minato saw it, and couldn't believe his eyes for a moment. _Io_ , Yukari's Persona, manifested itself above them…but then her Persona changed. He understood this…it was a change in Yukari's mind…her resolve. Yukari…she finally got the answers she wanted. And so...her power as a Persona user had changed...gotten stronger.

" _Isis_ ," Yukari smiled as her new Persona disappeared back within her. "I'll fight for what I believe in. That's what my Dad would have wanted."

"So you've made your decision then?" Minato asked somehow smiling despite himself. "I'm really happy for you, Yukari."

"You're going to fight with me right?" Yukari said shifting to look at his face.

"As if I would let you fight alone," Minato grinned. Yukari smiled and shifted her body back towards him and capturing his lips with her own. At least for a little while they had found some resolution. The dangers would only grow from this point on…there was no telling as to what would happen next. But they would recover…they would be ready to fight…and they sure as hell were not going to let the world come to an end. Not when they were just starting to find reasons to live.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **When parts of your life are filled with tragedy and death...its hard to describe just how difficult it can be at times. Some days you will be just fine and others...it will hit you all at once. One thing about Persona is that your heart and resolve are clearly shown by your power. In that regard it is impossible to hide it. Well...at least in the case of everyone but those that hold the Wild Card ability. What I mean by that is that despite everything the heart of the protagonist or rather Minato is the only one who's heart and personal resolve and motives don't actually factor in to his ability as a Persona user because of the nature of it.**

 **Along the way, all the social links do something else for the protagonist, something that wasn't necessarily needed for everyone else. For Minato he finally discovers who he is and how much life actually means to him. It's why at the end of the game Ryoji says to SEES. "He has found his answer to life." Well I'm paraphrasing but I'm sure you remember it. His journey and path of discovery takes everyone in order for him to find. Hence why the protagonist is generally of The Fool Arcana for this reason. But they never knew they needed that journey. For Minato, I imagine that he wasn't aware how the death of his Parents had actually affected him...but in a lot of ways he was emotionally stunted in a lot of ways because of it. I think the Persona 3 movies have been really good showing a natural progression to what he will eventually have to do in the 4th movie.**

 **For the purposes of Momento Umbrae I wanted to explore his personality and the actual influence to the others...and well...add more drama, naturally. Haha. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far and continue to do so. See you tomorrow with the next Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Change

**CHAPTER 25 / Change**

 _February 27_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I find myself day dreaming from time to time. Not of anything spectacular…but rather just something incredibly lazy. I imagine us up in the mountains on that picnic that we planned to go on. And then…well nothing would happen. We would go…enjoy the peaceful and beautiful landscape and just spend time doing nothing. And it was such a serene…peaceful dream that I don't want to wake up. But I know I have to wake up…I know that in the end my time is slowly slipping away._

 _A part of me wishes to lament the time I spend asleep when I should be with you…but my dreams have become so vivid and real that I feel like I'm not wasting time at all. When I close my eyes I see you…and when I am awake I spend every moment with you. Even now as I write in the journal all I can remember and see is you. All the trials we faced…the dangers and enemies we went against. It seems like all of that is fading to a distant memory. A memory that slips further and further away from me._

 _Is this an effect of becoming the seal? My soul is now tied to that place…in all my dreams it stands looming in the background…a reminder of the time that is soon to come. But you don't know…you don't remember…only Aigis remembers. But who I want to talk to…who I want to be comforted by…is you. This is a form of solitude I have never known before…and is most likely another price I pay for becoming the Great Seal. What will it be like? Perhaps for me it will be all a dream…and the one I have been having is what I will be in for the rest of time. I could enjoy something like that…an eternity of sitting in a field with you._

 _But it wouldn't be the real you…_

 _I have to cherish these days…I have to hold you, touch you, as much as I can before I fade away. I don't want to leave you. But I willingly go in order to save you and this world that gave us the opportunity to be together. And though our time is still cut way too short, I will be waiting for you when this is all over. I'm sure that one day we will be together. It is something I have to believe in. I could not face this fate otherwise._

 _I love you now and forever._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **November 9** **th** **, 2009 / Morning**

"Today's the big day," Minato smiled as Yukari was turned back in her seat to talk with him. School definitely felt different after the events that had happened just a few days ago. The dorm was especially gloomy. Everyone but Minato and Yukari it seemed. The pair of them had found a sense of accomplishment and resolve that the others hadn't. Mitsuru had more or less become overburdened by the changing of power within the Kirijo Group, and even when she was around she wasn't exactly talkative to anyone. Minato and Yukari had other concerns for today. Plans that were made a while ago to meet with Yukari's Mother. "Nervous?"

"Well yeah…seeing my Mom after all this time…it's really nerve wrecking," she sighed and looked at Minato, concern crossing her face. "It's really happening, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, it will be fine," Minato smiled. "Besides you face Shadows and gigantic creatures…yet seeing your Mother makes you this nervous?" He teased her grinning.

"Shut up, you," Yukari shook her head but was smiling. "It's just…finding out what happened with Dad…makes me realize how important my Mom really is to me. I may have bonded well with my Dad…but she is important too. And you were right…I abandoned her."

"Often times we don't know what consequences will happen on our actions, especially as kids. We simply do what we feel is right, what helps us not feel pain. Even if what you did might have been a mistake…you are both still here…and your relationship can only get better. And I'll be here," Minato offered a warm smile. "Just take it one day at a time."

"Right," Yukari took a deep breath. "What would I do without you, Minato?"

Minato laughed, "You are stronger than you think, Yukari. I'm sure you would have done just fine without me."

"That's not a life I would want," Yukari said softly. Minato knew she had said it without thinking...but it was in those unguarded moments that Yukari truly spoke how she felt. And he couldn't express such a simple statement meant to him.

"Alright everyone," Ms. Toriumi got everyone's attention as she entered. "Today we have yet another transfer student…As you all know, this is our third. That makes it a hat trick."

No one seemed amused by her joke. But Minato just had to shake his head. Aigis made a bit of a ruckus when she came in…but apparently Minato's presence had caused more of a stir among the girls until it was widely known that he was in a relationship with Yukari. Although the theory running around campus is that the two had been involved since he had arrived considering how the rumors started way back. Well he had been involved with Yukari since the beginning but just not in the way everyone imagined. All of SEES was more or less bound together because of the Dark Hour.

"Please introduce yourself," Ms. Toriumi motioned for the new student to enter.

A young man entered, he had dark hair and wore black slacks and a white button up long sleeve shirt. The odd thing was the yellow scarf he wore casually. Yet something about him seemed familiar to Minato but he could not place it at all.

"My name is Ryojii Mochizuki. I would be grateful if you could show me the ropes," he said with a small bow to the class.

"…Hey, he's kinda cute," a girl somewhere near Minato spoke.

"I was thinking the same thing," another girl added.

Minato shook his head and looked up at Ryojii, finding that he was looking at him as well. "…Nice to meet you."

Minato offered a nod towards him but couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that he was getting from Ryojii. Well Minato had lived in a lot of places...but he would have recognized the name if he knew him from somewhere else...right?

"Ryojii lived overseas for a long time because of his parents' work, so he may not be used to all of our customs. Be sure to explain them to him. Now then, you need a seat. Let's see…That ones open," Toriumi pointed to a seat a couple away from Minato.

"Um…Toriumi-sensei? Technically that seat is taken…"

"You must be present to be a member of this class, so as far as I'm concerned, that seat is available," Toriumi replied without pause. "Life is nothing but a game of musical chairs. The rest of you should be careful, too."

Minato shook his head. Aigis got her seat in the same fashion. He understood why Toriumi-sensei thought the way she did better than most. Well for many reasons…but it still didn't make it any less entertaining for him. He watched as Ryojii made his way to his seat but stopped when he came by Aigis' seat.

"Good morning. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…" Ryojii gave a smile to Aigis. Minato felt his eyebrow go up as he saw the exchange.

"…You are dangerous," Aigis words caught the attention of the whole class. Minato had to stifle a laugh.

"Dangerous? I haven't even asked you out on a date yet…" Ryojii looked deflated by what Aigis had said. Minato was beginning to wonder about what kind of person Ryojii was.

"A date…?" Aigis was perplexed.

"Aigis, what's wrong with you?" Yukari was immediately concerned about this.

Then Ryojii let out a laugh, "Rejected from the start. You're an interesting girl."

He didn't know the half of it. Still Minato was more amused than concerned about it. Minato could hear Yukari sigh loudly and muttering something like, "Not another one." To be fair though, Junpei had stopped being overtly like that since Chidori had entered the picture. When he did it was more to lighten the mood than anything else.

"Your teacher understands, Aigis…You haven't had very long to be the 'new student,' and already you share the spotlight," Toriumi sighed. "I wish your classmates would pay attention to me for a change…Hey, are any of you listening?"

Ryojii went to his seat and Minato shared a glance with him before turning their attention back to their teacher. Another change…and only a few days after they had a significant change in their own lives. Things seemed to just stack up on each other…plus Minato couldn't shake the feeling as if he knew Ryojii. And that certainly wasn't helping anything. He had other things he needed to focus on today anyway.

The day itself was more or less uneventful although half the class was gossiping about Ryojii which didn't make Toriumi-sensei happy. Still Minato and Yukari finally got to the end of the school day and quickly left as soon as the bell rang.

"Okay, we don't have time so let's hurry back to the dorm and get cleaned up before we go," Yukari spoke as she went through a mental checklist to make sure she was done. "Oh crap I was supposed to run something to the office for the Archery club…"

"No you don't. I talked with your Senpai and she'll take care of it. She understands how important today is for you," Minato soothed her as they both made their way off of school grounds and towards the train station. "We have plenty of time. We're meeting her at the Wakatsu Restaurant which is at the Iwatodai strip mall. It is really close to the dorm so everything will be fine."

The conversation continued much like that all the way to the dormitory. Yukari suddenly gets worried about something and then Minato shooting it down and calming her. Her nerves were starting to make Minato worried about the meeting with her Mother. Once they were back at the dorm and Yukari disappeared into the bathroom to bathe and get ready to leave, she had become much more at ease. Minato took a quick shower in the boy's bathroom and then changed into black slacks a blue button up shirt and black tie. Then put on a black blazer and slipped on his black dress shoes. It had been quite a long time since he had to wear anything formal, so he had actually bought all new clothes. Thanks to one of Elizabeth's request he had some spending cash. Actually the money he got from Tartarus gave him enough to live quite comfortably. It helped that he kept most of it because Mitsuru had put him in charge of the team's equipment since he was so detail oriented.

Minato frowned as he looked at the mirror in his room. Mitsuru had said no more than a couple of words to him since that night her Father died. He had no words to make her feel better, but it wasn't good for her to continue on the way she was. He hadn't been able to talk to her about getting some better armor for exploring Tartarus or moving to a better weapon. No…she hadn't even come to Tartarus in the two visits they had made. Something needed to change.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," he said still looking into the mirror.

The door opened and followed by a sigh. Minato glanced over to see Yukari looking at him with disappointment, "When was the last time you tied a tie?" She said as she moved over to him and pulled his tie making it come undone as she started to redo it again.

"It's been a few years," he commented softly as he stole a glance at Yukari's dress. It was a darker pink than usual and went down past her knees, but the dress was loose but still showed the curves of Yukari's body. It was not an elaborate or complicated dress, two straps over her shoulders and a slight v-cut to give a hint of cleavage. Simple but elegant…Minato thought it fit her incredibly well. "You look beautiful."

Yukari blushed but a smile appeared on her face, "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." Yukari used his tie to pull him into a kiss. She pulled back after a moment and finished with Minato's tie. "There all finished."

"Ready to go?" Minato said using his hand to guide her chin up so he could look into her eyes. She avoided his eyes for a moment before looking into them.

"This is really happening, right?" Yukari asked in a whisper.

Minato grinned, "Yep, two overly dressed individuals are going to have dinner at Wakatsu."

She slapped him on the chest playfully, "Come on, I'm being serious."

"So am I," Minato leaned down and kissed her once more to ease her nerves. "You're nervous now, but when you see her, I know you'll realize the truth."

"The truth?" Yukari looked at him questioningly.

"That you've missed your Mother."

* * *

 **March 16** **th** **, 2011 / Evening**

Yukari sat down nervously on one side of the couch. The whole situation was something she couldn't have seen coming even in her wildest dreams even just a month ago. Sitting down in the living room of someone from Minato's family. Yes…but this should have been something she did with Minato. Not something that happened after he had passed on...

The rest of SEES took other spots around the small living room of the Arisato home. Hamuko and Kana took the couch with Yukari and Mitsuru took a seat on one of the two chairs in the room. Isako took the other. The others took seats on the floor, the only ones remaining standing were Aigis and Akihiko who stood in the entry way of the living room.

"I would like to know everything that has happened thus far," Isako was the one to speak. She had vivid green eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a traditional kimono that was red with an intricate gold pattern on it. Yukari only noticed because she was curious if she had any distinct traits that seemed to be normal for the Arisato family. Minato had vivid blue hair...Hamuko had vivid crimson colored eyes. But Isako had only married into the family...her eyes were still a very distinct trait of hers.

"Let me be frank. How much do you know of your husband's work?" Mitsuru countered.

"If you are talking about Persona and Shadows and the Dark Hour, then I am quite familiar with all those subjects. My husband used to trust me with everything, plus I am also one of the scientist that was employed by the Kirijo Group," she took a moment to shift back in the chair. "Obviously something in my husband has changed recently…and I'm sure there are many things that he has not told me. To be honest I have not really talked with my husband in quite some time."

"You mentioned before Arisato Miyuki. I take it you were good friends with her?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes…" Isako paused and looked away. "She was a bright, energetic individual. And…" She looked to Yukari. "You…you're Eiichiro's daughter aren't you?"

Yukari blinked, "You…you knew my Father?"

Isako smiled, "We all knew each other back then. We were all bright eye hopefuls out of college. We all met…we fell in love and got married. All of us couldn't have had better friends…but obviously all of that changed when Kirijo entered." Her smile turned sour and Mitsuru shifted uncomfortably.

"You mean my Grandfather?" Mitsuru did her best to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't mean to insult you or your family name. Your Father Takeharu-san was a good man and did his best to clean up what your Grandfather left in his wake," Isako looked to Mitsuru sympathetically. "Your Grandfather approached all of us to join his research team. A promise of near limitless resources and up to date technology to fuel their research. Just being out of college…we couldn't say no. We learned about the world of Persona and Shadows and of the practical applications we could do if we could come to understand the basis of them. We were all blinded by the researcher side of us. As scientist…our curiosity got the better of all of us. After all...Shadows and Persona were quite a mystery and an enigma."

"Because of that…all of you were used by the Kirijo Group," Ken said who was sitting on the floor in front of Yukari and Hamuko.

Isako nodded, "Our research became the basis for the Mechanical Maidens, as we realized that the research of Shadows meant we would need a means to counteract them. I'm sure you all can imagine what happened after that. Consumed in our research and our continued results, we became fascinated by the possibilities that we could achieve. Then Kirijo Kouetsu…that man began to change. It wasn't just him, but others on the scientific team began to only look at certain aspects of the Shadows. Then the incident at Tatsumi Port Island occurred but I was at a different laboratory when it happened. I don't know the details of what happened. But I assume all of you know."

"My Father…as well as Arisato Kayane and Miyuki died as one of the experiments was supposed to come to an end. My Father…he interrupted the experiment that caused the birth of the Dark Hour and he did so to save us from something called 'The Fall'," Yukari started but Mitsuru soon picked it up.

"My Grandfather found a prophecy or something that described 'The Fall' as a means of deliverance, at least it was how he interpreted it because of a certain detail within it. He intended to wipe out the world in hopes that the prophecy would come true and place him as King of the world that was born after that," Mitsuru shook her head. "If it hadn't been for Yukari's Father then the world would have ended on that night."

"I was there that night," Aigis spoke up and stepped forward. "My last orders given to me were to allow the large Shadows to flee the city…and stop the Shadow known as Death from devouring them. However, I could not defeat him…so I sealed Death into a lone child that was on the Moonlight Bridge. Arisato Minato."

"You mean…Miyuki's little boy?" Isako was clearly shaken by this. SEES could do little more than just nod an affirmation. "How…how could you do that to a little boy?"

"I…" Aigis stopped for a moment. "I had my mission. That was all I knew at that time. My injuries were severe at that time, and I lost most of my core memories from that time. When the Dark Hour ended and the Kirijo Group began its cleanup I was taken to a lab and left there. No one had known what I had done."

"And what happened to Minato-chan?" Isako eagerly looked around to the others.

"He was placed in foster care and shuffled around the country from family to family. That is what the records indicate, but I am unsure exactly what his life had been life after the incident," Mitsuru put a file on the table in front of them. "It appears your husband kept tabs on his location but nothing more. I'm guessing he never mentioned it to you."

"No, he didn't. More than likely because I would have taken Minato-chan in myself if I had known. He told me they had all died on the bridge…that there was nothing left of them…" Isako was shaking.

"There is something else too," Mitsuru was getting more hesitant by seeing Isako reacting the way she was. This wasn't easy for any of them.

"You know that Minato was born with a twin right?" Yukari asked leaning towards Isako.

She nodded, too emotional to manage much else.

Yukari took Hamuko's hand, "His twin didn't die…her death was faked so that they could use her for a different experiment. This is her…Takahashi Hamuko. But…"

"My real name was supposed to be Arisato Minako," Hamuko finished giving a comforting squeeze to Yukari's hand. "It was an experiment led by your husband, Yoshimitsu."

Isako didn't know how to take it, so she got angry, "That son of a bitch stole a child from his own brother!? From Miyuki?! Why? Why did he do this?"

"We don't know," Mitsuru said softly. "His research was supposed to determine if they could force someone to develop the potential to wield a Persona by exposure to Shadows. We're still trying to determine his motive."

Isako took a deep breath, "Forced potential?" Something about those words had somehow cleared her mind.

Mitsuru nodded.

Then Isako shook her head, "If what you say is true then you're all wrong. This isn't about forced potential at all. More than likely it was something else. It has to do with research that most the others had dismissed but my husband had been rather adamant about."

SEES shared a glance with each other before looking back to Isako. "What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

Isako looked at all of them then got up from her seat and over to a book shelf. She pulled out a large bulky book that seemed incredibly old and placed it on the table. On the front was a family seal and underneath just one word. A family name. Arisato. "To see if the power of Persona is something that is inherited."

* * *

 **November 9** **th** **, 2009 / After School**

Minato wanted to laugh out loud but not because of anything funny, but just because of all the unnecessary tension that was currently in the air. Both Yukari and her Mother were staring down at their hands and neither was saying anything. They hadn't spoken at all. And while Minato had wanted to let the two of them do the talking it was beginning to look like he would have to get the ball rolling. They had all ordered their food and were waiting for it to finish. Still time was slowly passing and each of them was content to not say anything.

"Yukari, aren't you going to introduce us?" Minato urged from next to her. She looked over at him and made the realization she had forgotten to do so.

"Oh, um…Mom this is Minato. He's my boyfriend," Yukari quickly said, her Mom looking up.

Minato smiled and offered his hand out to her, "Arisato Minato."

"Takeba Ryouko," She said taking his hand, slightly confused for a moment. "I didn't know you were dating anyone, Yukari."

"I just…didn't know how to tell you," Yukari said averting her eyes. "I didn't know what you would think."

Minato had to stop himself from pointing out the fact that her Mother had no doubt been the same way and had probably spend a significant amount worrying about telling Yukari about her own relationship. He really needed to let the conversation happen naturally. He was somewhat hurt that Yukari had failed to mention him, yet had brought him to this meeting. If she had wanted to really avoid talking about him though she wouldn't have brought him along.

"We've been dating since the end of July. Yukari is very…particular when it comes to you," he said with a light chuckle. Yukari nudged his arm but he ignored her for the moment, "Both of you are nervous and need to talk, but neither of you know where to start. So I will. It needs to start with the truth. You both need to explain what happened ten years ago. Why both of you went in two different directions and stopped talking."

Both Takeba women said nothing, and while normally Minato felt that Yukari would yell at him and get defensive about it…making an excuse as to why she shouldn't do what he just say…Minato realized that maybe this was the precise reason why she had wanted Minato to come with her in the first place. Because she knew that he wouldn't allow them to say nothing at all. So despite how nervous she was Yukari was the first to speak.

"We were never left alone. After Dad died…the media tried to get into our lives and try to find out why Dad could be the cause of something. Dad became a scapegoat of the incident but…no one ever said exactly what had happened. Only that people had died because of it…Dad included. I didn't know what to think anymore…I couldn't comprehend how Dad wouldn't be coming home. It was like it was something that was happening to someone else…that maybe everyone was lying…that Dad was just late getting home. That he would be back any day. I truly wanted to believe that. I never once thought about what you were going through Mom. I know you loved Dad…and I thought that because you were bringing all those guys over that you…you had never cared…" Yukari shook her head. "I only ever cared about me…and what I felt."

"I couldn't believe it when they told me. How could my Eiichiro be gone? Maybe they had made a mistake? But the media…and everything else forced reality onto me. And I stopped feeling…anything for a long time. I failed you as a Mother…and I even failed your Father. Men I had known suddenly gave me attention…and for a brief window of time…with a couple drinks I could…forget everything. I ran…ran away from the world and from you. For a long time whenever I saw you I would only remember Eiichiro…Your Father gave everything for his dream…for us…and you. He often reminded me of how happy he was to have you…that you were proof of our love of each other. But I let you down…I let your Father down…and…nothing I can do to ever fully apologize for it. But still I want to…I have a lot to repent for…" Ryouko was shaking slightly but grew less so as she spoke. "I met Hideo not long ago…he forced me to wake up…forced me to realize something important."

They were interrupted for a moment as one of the employees brought over their food and then were quick to leave. It was obvious that the conversation was a personal one and they didn't want to intrude. Minato was glad that the conversation had started in earnest, and would be much easier for them to talk from this point forward.

"Hideo reminded me of life…of what I had neglected in my escaping from the world. And who I had neglected as a result," Ryouko looked at Yukari. "I should have never acted that way. Because of that my own daughter became a stranger…and I never…I never realized how much I was hurting you by doing what I did. I loved your Father…more than anything. And it must have looked like that wasn't true based on my actions. But I was so lost…I didn't know how to…well…do anything. Without Eiichiro…I felt like I didn't know who I was. Everything just…didn't matter."

"Mom, I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left…I should have stayed with you…I…" Yukari and her Mom both were on the edge of tears; if not fighting them back.

"Regrets are not the reason the two of you are here," Minato interjected stopping the two of them. They both looked at him a questioning look in their eyes. They were both so alike he couldn't help but smile. "Sure, you want to know why things happened that way in the past, but things have changed now. You both have changed and now its time to leave the past in the past. It's good to remember it…there are lots of good memories there. But now its time for you both to move forward. It's what you both want, right?"

The Takeba women both nodded.

"Your boyfriend isn't one to mince words it seems," Ryouko giggled with a smile.

"You don't even know the half of it," Yukari giggled herself. Minato couldn't help but chuckle himself. His bothersome nature was no doubt a big contribution to their relationship even starting.

Minato smiled and got to his feet, "Well I think I'll leave you two to talk. It was nice to meet you, Takeba-san."

"Minato?" Yukari looked at him. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be nearby so just text me when you're done. Take your time, okay?" Minato whispered before standing up again.

"We'll have to talk more later. Arisato, right?" Ryouko asked, pausing for a moment at the name, then seemingly dismissing something.

He nodded, "Of course. But for now…you two catch up. I'm sure you both have plenty to talk about."

Minato got a box for his food and left the restaurant. He was just going out to one of the benches to eat before running into Hayase Mamoru. But after about two hours Yukari and her Mother were talking as they finally left the restaurant.

He was just waving goodbye to Mamoru as the Takeba women approached him. "Wasn't that who you went against in the kendo tournament?" Yukari asked looking after the individual in question.

"Yeah, as a side note, never accept a challenge from him in a takoyaki eating contest," Minato said shaking his head before turning to them.

"He sounds like a competitive guy," Yukari commented.

"Apparently he has a lot of siblings. I think that's just how it is in his family," he smiled. "Enough about that though, I assume you two have gotten caught up."

"Well there is still plenty to talk about, but we've made good progress," Ryouko said with a smile. Then she suddenly bowed to Minato. "Thank you for what you've done for my daughter."

He blinked for a second, "I didn't really do much."

"Yes you did," Yukari moved next to him and grabbed his arm.

"I just gave you a little push, that's all. Ultimately it was always your choice," Minato felt himself blush a bit. This wasn't a situation he was used to, or had ever experienced.

"We all need a push from time to time. The problem is…we often don't know it's something we need until…well we get it. For me…Hideo was the one that pushed me to reconnect with Yukari. He told me it was something I had to do," Ryouko looked at the pair of them. "You obviously make Yukari very happy. Next time we'll have to talk more."

"I look forward to it," Minato said earnestly. It was a first step that would be important to Yukari and her Mother repairing their relationship. Even without him he was sure that the two of them would become close once more. Since he was a part of it…he would more than happily watch them grow close as a Mother and daughter. And Yukari's smile would persist easily over the next few days.

* * *

 **March 16** **th** **, 2011 / Evening**

"Inheriting the power of Persona?" Mitsuru sat back in the chair losing a bit of her composure. "But there has never been any solid evidence that such a thing could occur.

Isako flipped open the large book to a page with an elaborate family tree. "Of course not, because only my Husband had been following that possibility. Honestly, is it really so surprising? The reason why something like that couldn't be confirmed is that there was no liable way to test it. Not without evidence that a family line had the power before and that the appearance of Persona was not just a recent event. However, things have changed. Do you understand the principal we use to determine if someone has the potential?"

Mitsuru nodded but the rest of SEES looked confused for a moment.

"Actually, how is that done?" Junpei was the one to ask.

"There is two well-known ways that I'm sure you could all guess at," Isako said.

"Minato speculated that there was probably a set of circumstances that the Kirijo Group looked for that could flag someone as having the potential. But he thought of a couple others," Yukari spoke up. Isako seemed interested on what his nephew could come up with. "That there could be a possible genetic trait that made it possible…or even that there was a slight difference in our brains."

"That isn't too far from it," Isako said with a small smile. "It seems Miyuki's child was just as bright as her and her husband."

"What is it exactly?" Hamuko asked.

"We never narrowed it down specifically but we were able to get to within 70% accuracy. It was a pivotal point in research that helped greatly with the mechanical maiden project. Some of that information also came from the research done on you," Isako said as she eyed Hamuko specifically. "There was, in fact, a chance that exposure to shadows from a young age could naturally cause the potential for Persona. It was speculated that it was more than likely how the ability came to be. From encounters from Shadows in ancient times. And that ability transferring to their children and so forth. But there were always gaps where family members would stop having that potential. At least according to what we have observed from known families who have or had the Persona ability."

"So it's possible that it isn't genetic," Akihiko noted.

"Yes, as far as we can tell there is no gene or trait that holds the Persona ability. However, someone who uses a Persona does have a different trait than normal people," Isako pointed to her head. "Persona users have increased brain activity."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with us?" Ken asked concerned.

Isako shook her head, "Quite the opposite. Your ability to process information is greatly increased. And you are far more capable at using your body effectively and efficiently. You all fought Shadows for some time I imagine. Tell me how do you feel?"

SEES looked around at each other for a moment but no one answered.

"You feel better physically than you have your whole lives, correct? You are capable of pulling off physical feats that others would probably consider superhuman. This is because you hold Persona. The power to face inhuman enemies that also hold vast power. In order for your brain to handle it…it has expanded its processing ability to use a larger portion of your brain to compensate. I'm probably describing it wrong as Persona development wasn't my field, but I have read the reports. At any rate because of your increased processing ability you are more in tune with your body and mind. I would wager that all of your appetites are much larger than they used to be as well. From before you were able to use a Persona," Isako gave them all a soft smile.

"It makes sense," Akihiko said. "I imagine our immune systems would be much stronger as well."

Isako nodded, "Due to Shadows constant presence in your lives it has adjusted itself as well. More than likely to fend off illnesses quickly so you are not out of the fight for long. One major benefit is pretty obvious. All of you have never gotten the same illness twice…have you?"

Everyone looked at each other once more. "No," Akihiko answered for the group. "But what does all of this have to do with the Arisato family?"

Isako pointed towards the book and the family tree diagram that was laid out before them, "The Arisato's have a well-documented history from even before the Sengoku era. They were a rare family of warriors…some Samurai and others soldiers. I say a rare family because they were also well educated. And they were known in ancient times as slayers of monsters."

Yukari could already tell where this was headed. But was that really true? "You are saying his family line had faced Shadows in the past? That far back?"

"There is no evidence to support that but there is also no reason to not believe it," Isako turned the page of the large book showing lines and lines of ancient text. "Knowing what we do now…and the events that have already occurred. The stories of the Arisato family cannot be dismissed."

Yukari pulled out the blue leather-bound book and placed it on her lap. "This is the record of Minato's struggle with the Shadows. He recorded everything that happened for me."

Isako smiled, "He was able to leave a record? His Father would have been proud of all the things his son accomplished. Especially the prevention of 'The Fall'. I have only recently come across the vague report that my husband has written as of late."

"Then you…" Yukari started but Isako put a hand up to stop her.

"The Arisato's, all possess a unique trait. Their brains from birth were already working as if they had awoken to the power of Persona. Generally this does not happen until an individual awakens their Persona," Isako said simply.

"Wait…so when they awakened did something else happen? Is that why they are capable of holding multiple Persona?" Mitsuru asked.

Isako shook her head, "Possible but unlikely. There is evidence of many others holding multiple Persona, but if my husband's report is to be believed there has not been someone as capable as Minato-san. How many was he capable of holding?"

"Twelve," Yukari answered which everyone seemed surprised at. "In the journal he notes that he rarely used more than five or six in combat because there had never been a need for him to switch so much. Except…"

"…In our final fight against Nyx," Akihiko shook his head. "That Velvet Room…it was how he was able to manage them. Is there a mention of the Velvet Room in the Arisato records?"

Isako looked at him for a moment then flipped through the book to a collection of drawings…all of them…different doors…each one was different but was clearly variations of the Velvet Room door.

Hamuko got to her feet and quickly crossed to the collection of drawings. Yukari hadn't noticed until now that Hamuko looked to be in a cold sweat. "Our ancestors…the family…they've all seen it?"

"Not all, but those that talk of the creatures they fought…also talk of an ally they had that appeared behind this door. And that they were important allies on their journeys," Isako said looking into her eyes and coming to another conclusion. "You are currently able to visit the Velvet Room…aren't you?"

Yukari saw it in Hamuko's eyes. Panic…confusion…she was being overwhelmed. She moved quickly as Hamuko suddenly collapsed but Yukari was there to catch her. Kana was only a heartbeat behind Yukari and helped support her as they brought her back to the couch to lay her down.

"I apologize, I might have revealed too much, too quickly," Isako said as she got up and quickly disappeared for a moment and came back with water and a damp wash cloth.

"Is she okay?" Kana asked Yukari.

"Yes, she just needs to rest for a bit," Yukari smiled and took a moment to look over Kana before she knelt down next to Hamuko. "Minato would have loved to know all of this. Then again he might have been irritated that he never knew about all of this before."

"I'm sorry for that as well," Isako said. "Had his parents been alive then he would have been well aware of Shadows and his family history. Much like my Husband and his brother Kayane had been taught, although he didn't tell me till years later when we were already working with the Kirijo Group and his focus in research was family line related. Even still Minato was an Arisato…I doubt it would have changed his desire to fight."

"Well you're right about that," Akihiko chuckled. "He was one of a kind on the battle field…and he was definitely skilled in strategy. More than I could ever be."

"Perhaps it is more appropriate that we will be facing Yoshimitsu on the Moonlight Bridge. It holds special significance to him," Mitsuru said who looked more concerned about Hamuko.

"For now, all of you please stay here for the night," Isako said bowing to all of them. "We still have more to discuss but for now…"

"Yes, thank you," Mitsuru said.

Yukari took the wash cloth and wiped Hamuko's forehead, seeing a look that was pained and confused still on her face. "Minato, I hope you see how hard your sister is trying. But don't worry…I'll be here to watch over her in your stead," Yukari whispered as she did her best to ease Hamuko.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Alright...Chapter 25. Minato and Yukari go and have dinner with Yukari's Mother. Oh but before that Ryoji transfers into class! Haha, not much of Ryoji for this chapter as the focus is more or less the meeting with Minato/Yukari and Yukari's Mother...which I have named her Ryouko. This was a meeting I felt should have happened during her social link...mostly because I felt there was a much more needed development...and it bothers me that Yukari more or less she is going to repair her relationship with her Mother but there was never anything more than that. As a matter of fact...she is never mentioned after Yukari's level 8 Social Link. While they do end it with a resolution...it felt odd that nothing is said about it in her last 2 parts of her social link. Obviously I wanted to change that. Plus having Minato be more involved with that makes the impact of losing him that much more for Yukari. Because...you know...I like drama. *shrug***

 **Then in the present Isako reveals insight to a few topics of the nature of Persona and the possibility of inheriting the ability. Granted everything I talk about is all theory and if any future titles expand on how Persona works and possible effects on the body then it will probably not be correct. But it was fun coming up with the way that I imagine obtaining a Persona could affect you. For me it feels like they would all stand out more among their peers simply because of the fact that they would carry themselves differently. Even Junpei would have seemed different after a month or so of fighting Shadows. Muscles more defined and increased stamina and so forth. There is a lot of things that would have effected all of them. I mentioned before that all of them would be used to being up late because of the Dark Hour. So even when none of them remembered the Dark Hour...more or less everyone in the Dormitory would have been a night owl. It's easy for the mind to forget, but not your body. Muscle memory can be a bit of a pain that way, lol.**

 **Hamuko is overloaded with information in this chapter...and she might take a back seat for a few chapters as the focus is going to be on the contents of the journal...There is still a long way to go but the end of the story is coming. Some of the longest...and probably the hardest chapters I had to write are coming up. Lets just say that the confrontation with Chidori is one of the most emotional...and a scene I actually cried while writing. It has to do with the subtle changes I made to it...which I hope everyone will enjoy when we get there. I'll probably have a lot more to say about it when I post that chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope your enjoying it so far as we ramp up towards the end of the story. Only ten more chapters to go. So you know what to do, read, review and maybe spread the word if you enjoy it. If not...well then I'm surprised you read this far, haha. See you all tomorrow with the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26 - Conviction

**CHAPTER 26 / Conviction**

 _February 28th, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _It is human nature to second guess yourself, to doubt your decisions. If only I had done this or that…wonder if there was just some other means to accomplish what you needed. And I can only really think about this now…when all that is left is contemplation of my actions. Could I have done it differently? Perhaps I could have killed Nyx itself but no, that wasn't an option. Death is eternal for a reason. Imagine a world where no one could die…what would there be to fear then? Why would people work or strive for anything? No, it is because our time is limited that our lives are this way._

 _I have a belief that everything needs balance. For life…there needs to be death…just as every beginning must have an end. For there to be peace…there must also be war. For everything there is to love…there is an equal amount of things to hate. This creates an eternal struggle of good and evil…and no side can ever truly win. Perhaps if 'The Fall' had occurred there might have been a planet somewhere that would have been given life. Is this anything we could have ever known? No. We only know of our own lives and the struggles we face. With a desire to protect everything that we love. Knowing I was able to fight and protect the people I love is why I'm okay with this outcome._

 _Not too long ago I had a friend who died. Despite his days slowly coming to an end he was determined to finish a story. A story that holds a special place for me. I've talked with his Mother a few times now and it looks like his story is going to be published. So even though he is gone…his words will reach other generations for many years to come._

 _Maybe I feel somewhat spiteful that none of what we did will never be known. That maybe I just want someone to know about the sacrifice that not just me…but also Aragaki Shinjiro and Kirijo Takeharu. Even your Father Takeba Eiichiro who all died believing that the nightmare would end. So that the ones after us would no longer have to suffer its affects. Shinjiro held guilt for the death of Amada Ken's mother…but he wanted to ensure that Ken would live on and not follow him into death. Takeharu wanted to bear the responsibility of the past so that none of us would have to suffer…so that we could return to our lives as just normal kids. Your Father…simply wanted to stop the world from being destroyed._

 _Well I doubt it was that simple…and perhaps one day I'll get the chance to ask him what really happened back then. I'm not sure how this whole Great Seal thing is going to work exactly. Here I am…talking so casually about my own death…if it even is a 'death' in the traditional sense. It's like being in an army and being appointed to Guard duty for eternity. You'll probably get angry with me talking like this._

 _The only reason I can talk like this is because of you. I never loved anyone until I met you. Never cared what happened to others until I met you. Everything changed the day I saw you at the dormitory. Something about you was so familiar, and a part of me just wanted to protect you. If you hadn't been there I might have walked away from SEES and maybe even left town as a result. But that doesn't matter, what does is that I met you…loved you and will continue to love you, now and forever. So please continue to live…live your life, if not for yourself…then for me._

 _I believe that one day…we'll be reunited. But until then I expect you to live…so one day you can tell me everything about your life. And who knows…maybe I'll have some entertaining stories from being the Great Seal. Only time will tell._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **November 17th, 2009 / Evening**

"Kyoto, huh? Talk about boring," Junpei groaned from behind Minato.

"You don't like it? Personally, I think it is one of the most beautiful places in the world," Ryoji said looking out the window of the tour bus at the landscape. Minato noticed that Ryoji had fit in quite well with everyone. He seemed rather easy going, except for his habit of flirting and asking out all the girls. Most of which barely tolerated his obscenely obvious advances.

"Have you even been to Kyoto, Junpei?" Minato asked only half paying attention at the moment. He was sitting next to Yukari, and although she was tired she looked to be quite happy to be here.

"Whatever…does it matter? I was just hoping our school trip would be to somewhere more…exciting," Junpei shrugged.

"You haven't even seen where we are going yet," Yukari stated. "See up there? That's the hotel we are staying at."

Yukari pointed it out which had everyone looking towards it. It was certainly bigger than most had expected. Minato could care less about their destination…he was just hoping to have some time to relax. Yukari and her Mom were talking a lot more, which was great…but Minato was also taking the time to double up his studying and ensure that SEES was well equipped. Not to mention he had pushed them a little harder in their time in Tartarus. He was still nervous that so much time had passed and they hadn't learned much of anything. He was also concerned that Mitsuru…while she had been convinced by Yukari to rejoin SEES activities…there was still something wrong. Mitsuru was still not herself. She needed a push…but Minato knew it wasn't him that needed to do it. Not at first anyway.

The tour bus pulled to a stop in front of the hotel and hadn't noticed it was time to get out until Yukari was pulling him up to his feet. Minato yawned and rubbed his eyes for a moment.

"How can you sleep for so long? I mean we're probably going to all be in bed soon anyway. Won't it be hard for you to sleep?" Yukari asked frowning at him.

He shook his head, "Believe me…sleeping won't be an issue."

"If you say so," she giggled and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

As they walked into the lobby with their luggage it looked like Junpei was changing his tune from before. "We're finally here! Whoa, nice place!"

"It is an expensive area, after all," Yukari commented and stopped Minato from sitting down on one of the nearby chairs. "Oh no you don't. We are going to go get some dinner. You have barely eaten anything all day."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Minato muttered to himself.

"Hey, what's that umbrella for?" Ryoji said strolling up on the other side of Minato. Minato looked at the umbrella in question and saw it at one of the tables.

"Just for decoration," Minato shrugged.

"…I see. So, that's the style here in Kyoto, huh? …So, which way to the geisha's?" Ryoji switched gears. Minato and Yukari shared a look and they both frowned.

"That's right, I forgot about that! Count me in!" Junpei quickly chimed in.

Minato groaned, "This is gonna be a long trip."

"Keep dreamin', Junpei-kun," Yukari shook her head.

Yukari dragged Minato along as they all went up to a long row of windows that looked outside. Aigis and Fuuka were looking out at it.

"The stone area outside is filled with water…Is this one of the open-air hot springs I have heard about?" Aigis asked with legitimate curiosity.

"No," Minato, Fuuka and Yukari all answered at once. Minato shook his head…it was going to be a bad school trip…he could just feel it.

"It's just a courtyard. It's not meant for bathing," Fuuka explained.

"So, where were you guys going at your old school, Ryoji? Somewhere interesting, I bet. Kyoto is so typical, don't you think?" Junpei asked changing the subject, much to Minato's relief.

"Hmm…don't really remember," Ryoji shrugged.

"Are you serious? That's the highlight of the year," Yukari was legitimately surprised which threw Minato off guard for a moment.

"Did you guys forget he's been overseas? Not many other countries do annual school trips you know," Minato commented offhandedly.

"Oh that's true," Yukari said thinking about it from next to him. Also Minato knew it wasn't any of their business. He never liked it when people asked him about the past so Ryoji may be the same as well. Might as well stop any awkward talk in its tracks.

"Come on, you can all talk later," Ms. Toriumi approached them. "You're blocking the hallway. Girls, your rooms are that way. Why don't you go get unpacked?"

Then as quickly as she had come she disappeared to another group who was also lounging about. Minato shook his head…It had been a long day of traveling…he just wanted to head up to his room and sleep. He took a few steps but felt a strong grip on his arm. He looked to see Yukari.

"I don't think so, Minato. You are coming with us so that I make sure you eat," Yukari was definitely giving him the look that indicated that he had no room to argue with her. Minato sighed heavily but didn't fight it.

"We'll see you later, then," Fuuka said to the other boys as she and Yukari started to walk. Yukari dragging Minato behind her.

Then Junpei looked like he was trying to follow. Yukari quickly noticed this and glared at him, "Hey, knock it off, Junpei-kun. Back over there!"

"Oh but Minato can go?" Junpei eyed Minato.

"He's going because if he doesn't he's just going to go to his room and fall asleep without eating," Yukari said.

"She's right," Minato confirmed as he yawned. "Aigis, you coming?"

Aigis was still looking out the window to the courtyard. Most likely avoiding contact with Ryoji.

"Aigis, get with the program!" Yukari said that snapped her out of it. Then without another word they made their way down the hall and up a staircase. Minato wasn't much happier when he learned that the girls' room was on the fourth floor. He took a seat out by the vending machine as the girls went to get situated in their rooms. It didn't really matter for Minato…he had brought just a couple changes of clothes and hidden his evoker on himself.

Then he saw a familiar red haired individual come up the stairs. Kirijo Mitsuru. He got a good look at her face in the first time in what seemed like forever. And he saw the unmistakable emotions that she held. Minato knew them well…had understood that pain long before he had returned to Tatsumi Port Island and Iwatodai. She looked like she would pass him by without even looking at him…and something about it just pissed him off. So he got up and got in her way. Forcing her to acknowledge him.

"Arisato? When did you…?" Her composure was shaken for a moment before she regained her footing. "Something that I can help you with?" She averted her eyes…actually she had not looked at him eye to eye ever since the night her Father died.

"So that is it then? Is this what you want?" Minato asked not hiding his anger from his voice. It clearly shook her up.

"No, what I want is…" She said turning her head more away from him.

"Shut up," he growled and this time he moved forward and pushed her against the wall. "This is not you. This is not the daughter of Kirijo Takeharu."

Her own anger flared up and she finally looked at him, "How dare you!?"

"You need to wake up! The world is not going to wait for you!" Minato said his eyes dead locked with hers and not flinching.

Mitsuru broke from him and walked past him. "You don't understand anything," Mitsuru quickly disappeared into what he assumed was her room.

Minato just stared at the door for a bit, "Yeah, because I never lost my parents. Tch."

Only a few moments later he heard another door open and realized it was Yukari, "I heard yelling, is everything okay?"

He shrugged and sighed, letting out his anger and tension, "I don't know how to reach, Mitsuru-senpai. More likely I'm not clear headed enough to get through to her right now."

She looked over at the door that Minato had been looking at and then back at him, "If anyone could get through to her, it would be you…but can you leave that to me for now?"

Minato looked at her for a moment and then nodded, "Alright." He gazed back to door Mitsuru had disappeared into. "I know those feelings…so do you. To feel like you've lost everything. Like there just is no longer a point in anything. I had to face that…all alone. She doesn't have to and yet…"

"I know," Yukari said pulling him into her arms. This simple action calmed Minato down even further and he took a few deep breaths and adjusted himself in Yukari's arms so that his head rested on her shoulder. "I don't think she even realizes how much we're worried about her. But everything will be okay. For now though…we are going to go get you some food."

"Isn't it close to our curfew?" Minato asked as he took another deep breath and moved away from Yukari as they now moved towards the stairs.

"Don't worry, we aren't going that far. Besides Toriumi-sensei won't mind if I tell her that you haven't eaten all day. There is a nice ramen shop that is just down the street," Yukari said simply as if she had already planned everything out.

"Right, you used to live around here, huh?" Minato said scratching the back of his head. "So any other local spots you plan on showing me?"

"Maaaaaaybe," she grinned.

Minato groaned, "Can we go back home yet?"

"Oh come on, it will be fun. I promise," Yukari said as they reached the base of the stairs. She turned and smiled at him…the one that Minato could never resist in a million years.

"You're doing that on purpose," he frowned, knowing a trap when he saw one.

"You're the only one that knows all about me, Minato. And…" Yukari was suddenly nervous and her smile turned into one of hesitation.

"I got it, I got it," he said as he walked up to her and kissed her quickly on her lips. "Sorry, just the whole thing with Kirijo-san made me irritated."

"You're forgiven," she said smiling once more and took his hands. "Now come on before Toriumi-sensei sees us."

"But didn't you say…?"

"Come on, come on!" Yukari said as she pushed him out the front door of the hotel.

* * *

 **March 16th, 2011 / Late Evening**

"You two snuck out at the school trip?" Mitsuru raised an eye as Yukari put the leather bound journal down.

"Yeah well…it was a complicated time. And with all the time I had talking and spending time with my Mom I hadn't done anything with Minato in a while. And since I knew the area and Minato hadn't eaten all day I figured it would be alright. Besides no one even noticed we were gone," Yukari said but still somewhat embarrassed about revealing her blatant breaking of school rules.

"I didn't realize that Minato had been that direct with you, Mitsuru," Akihiko said from his spot in the large room that Isako was lending them. She too was here interested on listening in on some of what was written in the journal.

"To be honest, it was because of Minato that I ended up listening to Yukari the next day. I had been lost…because the only reason I had ever become a Persona user was to protect my Father. When he died…I thought there was nothing left for me. Nothing for me to aim for or accomplish. I just wanted to…" she became quiet. "…I wanted to die, along with my Father. It was Minato and Yukari that reminded me that there were other things I could do. More that I could do for my Father even if he was no longer alive."

"That Minato was always thinking about our battle. Even there…it never seemed like he really let himself enjoy anything. The only time he ever really smiled was when he was with you," Junpei said looking at Yukari.

"He took the burden of leadership more seriously than we ever knew," Mitsuru commented. "For a while, I thought he had only said those things so that I would remain effective for SEES. For a time I thought I was merely an asset for him. A resource to be used in the fight. But after we returned from the school trip…he began to spend time with me and I learned quite a bit more about him."

Yukari smiled remembering the conversation the two of them had back at Yakushima and that Mitsuru had fallen in love with Minato as well in that time.

"He cared for everyone," Ken said. "He was even nice enough to buy me a souvenir from Kyoto. Even though I wasn't there…senpai took time to think about me and even Koromaru."

"Oh that's right," Junpei laughed. "Man, Koro-chan was happy as hell when Minato busted out that rope to play tug of war with."

"Remember how many times, Koro-chan won against Minato?" Yukari added which had everyone in SEES laughing. Just the thought of Minato being dragged around the lounge of the dorm by Koromaru was enough to make them all smile.

"Do you guys remember the look on his face when Shinji adjusted Minato's diet? He even lectured him about how he wasn't eating enough vegetables and that he needed to set an example for his team," Akihiko said which everyone was laughing once again.

"So what else happened at the school trip? He's got more written down, doesn't he?" Kana asked who seemed completely enthralled with the story. She was sitting on the floor with most of SEES and had Hamuko resting and using her lap as a pillow.

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious too," Yukari said opening the journal again. "I spent most of the trip with Mitsuru after that and not sure what the guys did."

"Hey, umm…Akihiko-senpai, maybe we should go get a drink or something. I mean we already know what happens," Junpei said rather suddenly and getting to his feet.

"Yeah, we could head down to the convenience store. I should buy a protein shake for the morning," Akihiko and Junpei quickly nodded at each other and waved to the rest as they left. Yukari and Mitsuru shared a curious glance and then to Fuuka and Aigis.

"I have a feeling there is something on here that us girls aren't supposed to know about," Yukari flipped the page and started reading once again.

* * *

 **November 19th, 2009 / Evening**

Minato had moved towards the back of the hot spring and found a place to sit back and look up into the night sky. Night had already fallen and the stars populated the sky. Yukari had told Minato earlier that there was nothing to worry about and that Mitsuru was more or less back to her old self. Or at the very least taken some steps towards it. He didn't doubt Yukari in the least, but something still bothered him. Yukari may have broken through to Mitsuru but there was still more healing that she would have to do. Still if there had been progress done then…it was for the better.

He wasn't alone here…as it was Junpei and Ryoji's insistence that they were even here in the first place. Yet somehow they had gotten Akihiko to join them. Well, whatever, it didn't matter to him…he just wanted to relax a bit more and then go to bed.

"Did you know this hot spring is open to guys at certain times and girls at others?" Ryoji said which had Minato raising an eyebrow.

"No way, really? Then there is a chance it could change to girls only while we're still bathing. But if that happens, there's nothing we can do about it. I mean we're already here, right?" Junpei added which only made alarms go off in Minato's head.

"That's true. We couldn't be blamed if something like that were to happen. Don't you agree?" Ryoji grinned looking at me.

"You two are idiots," Minato muttered as he looked back up into the night sky.

"Well, it's really just a hypothetical question," Ryoji said.

"…Hey, isn't it getting kinda hot in here?" Junpei asked. The two of them were driving Minato nuts.

"So, Junpei, at what time does this hot-spring change from guys to girls?" Akihiko asked, clearly in the same mood as Minato.

"Um…I'm not sure. I didn't bother to check. Right, Ryoji-kun?" Junpei said grinning at his obvious partner in crime.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Minato said as he stood up and started to make his way but both Junpei and Ryoji stopped him.

"Calm down, man. We're just joking! Although I know it is a strange time to come down here. But don't worry it is pretty late, I doubt any of the girls are…" Junpei stopped at the sound of moving water from the other side of the large rock that separated us from the entrance. "…Shit! Someone's here! What're we gonna do?"

Minato face palmed and shook his head, "If you have the guts to pull this shit on me, at least have the guts to go all the way through with it."

"Don't worry. This is simply a misunderstanding. We'll just act like we didn't know," Ryoji said smoothly.

"Wow! This hot spring is huge!" the familiar voice of Yukari could be heard entering the hot spring.

Minato glared at Ryoji and Junpei, "You were saying?"

"Oh, you're right…It's the size of a swimming pool," entered Fuuka's voice. That comment made Minato stop a moment…just how big did Fuuka think swimming pools were? Maybe if she was comparing it to an Olympic size pool maybe…

"So, this is an outdoor hot spring. Unfortunately, its therapeutic healing benefits will not help me," Aigis voice was now counted among the girls. Minato frowned…why were they bringing Aigis in a hot spring?

"Dammit, it's them…what're they doing here this late…?" Junpei was panicking.

"They are used to being up late just as we are," Minato muttered the obvious answer.

"Yes! Both Yukari-san and Fuuka-san! This is my lucky ni…"

Minato moved quick and pushed Ryoji underneath the water and letting him up after a moment. "What was that about my girlfriend, Ryoji-kun?" His stare made Ryoji shrink back against the center rock.

"Shut up, they'll hear you!" Junpei muttered.

"You're both idiots," Minato growled. He was pissed for being in this situation.

"…Who's that!? Is someone there?" Yukari suddenly called out. Minato cursed to himself.

"…What's the matter, Yukari? Did you hear something?" that voice…was Mitsuru. Minato stopped though…when did Mitsuru start using Yukari's first name? Was it part of what Yukari had been talking about earlier? If so then she had done really well in breaking through to Mitsuru. Minato didn't want to lie about being in the hot spring…but selling out Junpei and the others wouldn't exactly be a good thing with Mitsuru around. He had heard about her executions from not just Akihiko but Shinjiro when he was around. And if it was something Shinjiro feared then he would have to deal with it delicately.

He surveyed the area…and saw a small alcove that was hidden in the large rock in the middle…but there wasn't enough room for all of them.

"M-Mitsuru's here, too!? Oh, man. There's no way she'll consider this just a 'misunderstanding.'" Akihiko shrank up against the rock.

"Yeah, but it's not like we could get expelled for this, right? I mean it was men only when we got here. So it's actually kinda funny, if you think about it," Junpei whispered with a nervous laugh.

Minato and Akihiko shared a look before the silver hair boxer spoke, "This is Mitsuru we're talking about. If she finds us, she'll…" Akihiko made a loud audible gulp.

"What? She'll what?" Junpei was getting scared, obviously.

"She'll execute us!" Akihiko warned.

"Execute us?" Ryoji was spooked now too.

"…Yeah I think I heard something. Fuuka, could you check over there? I-It could be a ghost…" Yukari said. Minato frowned…a ghost? Well it was one of the things he thought was cute about Yukari. The girl could face down a Shadow five to ten times her size but just the mere thought of a ghost would scare her. Well there was one way he could play this.

"You three in there now," Minato directed toward the alcove in the large rock.

"Okay, but what about you?" Junpei said looking at Minato with actual concern. That was a new one on him.

"I'm saving your asses. And you better believe it that you and Ryoji owe me big time for this," he said with a glare. "Now go." The three guys did as he said as Minato moved back to where he had been and relaxed back and looked back at the stars…and let himself close his eyes.

"I'm scared to look around by myself…Yukari-chan. Will you look with me?" Fuuka asked.

Minato didn't realize how tired he was…maybe it was just all the stress catching up to him. With Mitsuru being someone he couldn't even talk to anymore…and SEES overall demeanor and lack of direction…it seemed he was fighting every day with all of them. All of them but Yukari. He was so tired of it all…How could all of them just give up after everything they have achieved and done? So what if they didn't know what to do next? They still had to keep moving forward…they had to keep fighting. Like Yukari had told him…there still had to be a way to end the Dark Hour. And he believed it too. Nothing was ever completely irreversible.

Before he had known it…he really had fallen asleep. All of SEES was struggling their own internal battles…Yukari was finally facing her life…talking with her Mom again and trying to move forward. Mitsuru was dealing with the death of her Father and the fate of the Kirijo Group. Junpei was dealing with his feelings for Chidori and her fate resided in whatever the Kirjo Group decided. Aigis seemed to be conflicted with just the presence of Ryoji…and it actually bothered Minato as well. Fuuka was starting to have more confidence in herself but…she was still unsure of her best way to contribute to SEES. Akihiko was also affected by the death of Kirijo Takeharu. He had probably known him a bit better as he had been with Mitsuru for so long. Plus there was also the death of Shinjiro that more than likely would always weigh heavily on his mind. Ken had the deaths of his Mother and Shinjiro that affected him. Even Koromaru…the priest he had always been with had died as well. All of SEES was surrounded by Death…affected differently.

What about Minato? He had long since forgotten how to deal with death. Even with Shinjiro and Takeharu dead…he still had no idea how to take it. How to deal with the frustration that he just seemed to bury deeper and deeper inside of him. He had been responsible for their safety…he should have been better…should have been able to stop it from happening. But he was useless…a mere boy with no significant power to call his own. All he had was borrowed…taken from somewhere else. All he was left was his emotions…his ties with others. Social links…the fuel of his ability…and yet it wasn't strong enough…not yet. He had to be stronger or he would no doubt lose someone else. He couldn't fail again…all he ever did was fail. He was just never good enough.

"…careful…"

Minato heard a familiar voice. He must have been waking up.

"Get me a wash cloth and a bottle of water," it was Yukari.

"Affirmative," said Aigis.

"Is Arisato, okay?" came Mitsuru's voice.

He felt her hand on his forehead, "He's flushed. He must have fallen asleep. Why wasn't anyone with him?"

"Should we call an ambulance?" Fuuka spoke up.

"I'll make the arrangements. You two just stay with him," Mitsuru gave a quick order and most likely disappeared.

"This is my fault. I should have made sure he was okay," Yukari muttered.

"Yukari…It isn't…"

"Yes it is," Yukari cut her off. "He doesn't think I've noticed but he's depressed, Fuuka. He hasn't been eating at all lately. I didn't even think about making sure he was drinking enough water…and the hot-spring sure as hell didn't help him."

"Here is what you asked for, Yukari-san," Aigis had returned.

"Thank you, Aigis," Yukari said. Minato heard the sound of her opening the water bottle and more than likely pouring it on the wash cloth. She then put the cold wash cloth on Minato's head. He had no idea how hot he felt until she did that. He was dehydrated…not only that…but severely. "I'm sorry, love." Yukari whispered. "I should have made sure you were okay first…"

Minato was pissed for a different reason now. None of this should have happened…thanks to Junpei and Ryoji this whole thing had happened. Not to mention he hadn't even noticed how close he had been to passing out the whole time. He had more or less asked for this to happen. Yukari was right…he was depressed…he hadn't been eating…he just hadn't had the appetite. It just didn't feel important. He hadn't even realized that was why Yukari had been more or less forcefully taking him out to make sure he ate. It wasn't that she was happier because of everything…it was because she had been trying to cheer him up the whole time. She was going out of her way to try and make him feel better and to make sure he was taking care of himself. He was a real idiot.

He managed to open his eyes and found himself looking into the tear filled eyes of Yukari. His own tears fell down his face and they seem to sting as they fell down his face.

"Minato, can you sit up? You need to drink some water," Yukari said wiping her tears away. They were out in the lounge, and Minato was haphazardly dressed in his clothes. More than likely dressed by Yukari before moving him out into the lounge which was much cooler.

"I'm sorry," he whispered reaching up to her face. She took his hand but placed it down.

"This is my job. Don't be sorry," Yukari had a soothing tone as he tried to take a drink of water...but for some reason seemed incredibly hard to do. "Just relax...its fine if you can't, help is coming."

"Hey, Minato-kun, you okay?" It was Ryoji asking. He turned to see all of the guys standing there, back in their clothes.

"All three of you should leave," Yukari's tone was sharp and although she hadn't been loud, it halted the three guys, her anger making them all step back.

"Hey we just want to know if he's okay…" Junpei started.

"Where were you earlier, huh?" she glared at them. "You guys were all with him through most of the day, and not one of you noticed that he hadn't eaten or had anything to drink, did you? Yet you let him go to the hot spring alone? If we hadn't gone in then he might have still been in there. Do you have any idea how serious this is?"

None of them responded…to be fair even Minato hadn't realized how bad it was until then. Now…he felt the full weight of it…he was light headed…felt hot…yet dry. That should have been a big indicator…he hadn't been sweating. Clear signs of bad dehydration.

A moment later the silence was replaced by an open door and loud shuffling of feet. "He's right over here," it was Mitsuru directing the paramedics.

Minato felt someone grab his arm and then flash something in his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure of what was going on around him. Everything only became more confusion with every passing moment.

"Yeah, he's dehydrated pretty badly. Get me the IV," one of the paramedics said. "Can anyone tell me what he's had to eat or drink today?"

"Nothing," Yukari replied. "He hasn't been eating or drinking correctly lately."

"Yukari, why haven't you told anyone?" Mitsuru asked.

"He's our leader, you know? It isn't easy for him to try and pull all of us together, especially after what happened," Yukari said as Minato felt someone moving him. He must have been put onto a stretcher. "None of you see how hard he tries. He keeps up the equipment…makes sure we're well supplied…makes the arrangements and…"

"Does he have family, or a teacher that can come with us?" a paramedic interrupted.

"No, but I have all his information and ID with me. I'm his girlfriend," Yukari said from beside the stretcher.

"Takeba...I'm sorry that I..." Akihiko was abruptly cut off by her.

"No. You don't get to apologize to me," Yukari was short with him and looked back to the paramedic. Either way, even Minato knew that now wasn't a good time with that. Her focus was more on him right now.

"Alright, let's get going then," the paramedic said as Minato felt himself get pushed…then he was lifted into what was no doubt the ambulance. It had turned into quite a different night then he had hoped. He should have just refused Junpei and gone to bed like he had wanted. Then maybe this whole situation could have been avoided. Hearing Yukari blaming the others for what he had obviously done to himself. It didn't matter what others had done…he had still done this to himself.

The IV was cold…and it was certainly cooling his body down. But it really wasn't comfortable at all. Still he was exhausted…he just wanted to sleep. But he didn't…instead he found himself with his hand wrapped in Yukari's own…and looking up into her eyes.

He loved her…he loved her more than any amount of words or actions could say. This girl had been watching him that closely to notice something was wrong before he himself could realize it. She blamed herself for not being there…when had anyone in his life ever felt that way towards him? When had anyone ever wanted to be there for him? Yukari continued to surprise him every day…and his love for her only grew. Even if in the end…She and him were the only ones fighting…he would have no regrets. Fighting against fate with the love of his life by his side? How could anyone complain about that? He only hoped one day he could make it up to her…to show her just how much he loved her. And he hoped that he was there to see her eyes light up the moment she realized it. That one look would be worth a thousand lifetimes.

* * *

 **March 16th, 2011 / Late Evening**

Yukari put the journal down for a moment, how could she have forgotten this? How did she forget that Minato had passed out in the hot spring? That she had gone to the hospital with him? She looked at her hands and saw them shaking. It had to be the Abyss of Time, right?

"Did…did we all forget this?" Yukari looked at Mitsuru, Fuuka and Aigis. "Did the Abyss of Time do this to us?"

"This isn't what we meant when we decided to move on. We didn't want to forget all the struggles we faced…it was in those times that we were truly tested as a team," Mitsuru shook her head; she was equally as shaken up.

"He was so worried about all of us that he had made himself sick in the process. And what did we do in return?" Fuuka was crying. "Minato-kun…he always was cheering me on. Even though my cooking was horrible he would still try it. He never lied to me either…he always told me when something was bad and when I had improved. He always had comments that made me feel better and like I should try harder. Minato-kun…he was important to me. Even with my skills as a Persona…I never realized how much he pushed himself. I failed as an analyzer...I was supposed to make sure everyone was healthy..."

Yukari stared down at the journal. He had affected all of them…he had put everything he had into SEES and protecting them. She only loved him more with every page that she read. His doubts…his concerns that he had kept to himself…how had all of them missed it? How did they all not realize the truth? Yukari…even as his girlfriend had made many mistakes…he seemed to get better after that incident…so she stopped worrying so much. No…rather they were too busy being worried about everything else. She had slowly eased her guard on Minato's well being because of everything else.

"The Abyss of Time?" Isako, who had been quietly listening all along finally, spoke up. "What is that?"

"After Minato's passing…not long after we all became trapped in the dormitory that we had all stayed in with him. It was a place of our own creation because none of us understood why…why Minato had died. To us…he had simply died for no reason. On the day of graduation…we had promised to all meet each other and we did. He died only mere moments after we had all arrived. We called an ambulance and he was rushed to the hospital…and while his body was alive. Minato was pronounced brain dead that day," Mitsuru looked towards a window. "A day that was supposed to be of celebration of what we had accomplished…had been turned into…one of despair and agony. None of us knew why…we didn't know what happened at that final battle. And of course we didn't ask because in that time…none of us remembered we had fought."

"No one…except Aigis and Minato," Yukari muttered as she ran her hand on the blue leather bound journal.

"Except he wouldn't talk about it with me," Aigis said. "He spent nearly all his time with Yukari. He began neglecting his studies and other things…and I didn't realize that he had been writing in that journal. However I had seen it a few times. As a matter of fact…that very morning of the graduation was when he stopped by a mail box to put in a package. I had no idea what it was at the time."

"So your collective desire and pain of losing Minato-san was what led to the creation of…The Abyss of Time?" Isako looked around. It seemed Kana had fallen asleep with Hamuko on her lap. "What was its purpose?"

"We were given a choice. Our desires gave birth to a key…a key that would allow us to perform one miracle," Mitsuru said softly.

"We fought for it…because we all wanted different things. I wanted to bring him back," Yukari said without hesitation.

"We wanted to leave things be and return to our world," Ken spoke up. "Akihiko, Junpei and even Koromaru felt it would be against the reason Minato had died."

"In the end, I won," Aigis spoke up next. "And ultimately I decided to find out why…why had he died?"

"When we learned the truth…that he was the reason that Nyx was being kept at bay…the fact that he had died was because his soul had become the Great Seal. And we found out another truth…that a creature known as Erebus was what was calling for Nyx. The collected will of humanities wish for death. We all realized that there was nothing we could have done. But that still doesn't change anything," Yukari quickly felt her emotions going out of control. "He's still fighting…he's fighting all alone up there. And he'll never know…he'll never know how much he is missed. How much he is loved. Or even his own daughter! It isn't fair...it is not fair! He gave his life for us but he's suffering all alone."

Hamuko who had obviously woken up was by Yukari's side, and pulled the older young woman into her arms, "He does know, Yukari. He does." Hamuko whispered.

"I'm sorry that I have brought up such painful memories," Isako apologized with a bow. "If it is of any compensation, I am deeply grateful to hear just how much my dear nephew meant to all of you. That he was so loved by the people close to him."

"We thank you for your hospitality," Mitsuru returned the bow, trying to remain composed.

"I have more to share in the morning, if you are all willing. Until then, please get some rest," Isako bowed one more time and then disappeared from the room.

"What did I miss?" Hamuko asked still holding Yukari to her as she looked to Mitsuru.

"I'm sure the journal can speak more clearly than any of us can right now," Mitsuru admitted brushing away a tear that had escaped her.

"I'm sorry, Hamuko-chan. I'm always crying it seems," Yukari apologized and sat up.

"Don't apologize. I know it was hard for all of you…you all loved my brother very much," she said looking at everyone in the room. _Onii-chan…if only you could see them. How hard it is for them to move past you. You may have lived a short life…but the impact you made will live for generations beyond even the longest living soul on this planet._

* * *

 **November 21st, 2009 / After School**

Minato had to wonder exactly how this situation came to be. Out of all people he could be at the ramen shop with…it had been Kirijo Mitsuru. Someone he had full on yelled at and had damn near came close to hitting her. Thankfully he had enough control on his frustration to stop that from occurring…but it still was odd he was here with her. He had talked to Yukari about the possibility of him spending time with Mitsuru while she was at Archery practice but…it was odd how he was now in that said situation.

Still of all places they could have gone…they wound up at Hagakure. Just how many more strange occurrences could happen in his life? He had known Mitsuru for a while…but she held a responsibility of being the next CEO of the Kirijo Group. It was a lot of responsibility.

"Psst…Arisato," Mitsuru whispered to him. They were sitting right next to each other…was there a particular reason she felt like whispering? He looked over at her as he slurped down a noodle from his udon bowl. "Please tell me what the etiquette here is. Are there any customs I need to follow?"

He smiled a bit, "Make a lot of noise while you eat."

"Make a lot of noise?" she looked at him questioningly.

Minato nodded, "Yeah, like this." He took another noodle and slurped it up with a good audible noise.

"That seems so…primitive," Mitsuru sat back and looked at her ramen for a bit. Minato couldn't help but chuckle.

"It is meant to be a compliment to the chef. You find it so delicious that you more or less let everyone know it. Just listen to other people as they eat," Minato said pointing out some others. And as if on cue a portion of customers had more or less made their own slurping noise.

"Hmm, well," Mitsuru nodded and picked up her chop sticks. "Bon appetit!" She took a bite and did her best to imitate what Minato had done. She took a few more after that.

"How is it?" Minato asked.

"Hmm…The taste is quite interesting…I thought it tasted strange at first, but as I continued to eat, I realized there is a subtle charm to it." She smiled at Minato. "It is quite delicious."

Minato chuckled, "Expert analysis as always."

"Arisato, are you teasing me?" she eyed him.

"And if I am?" he grinned.

She looked away from him suddenly and took another bite of her ramen. She then looked up to the cook behind the counter, "Pardon me, Chef."

"Chef?" the man was actually the Ramen shop owner. Minato just watched the exchange. "You talkin' to me?"

"The ramen tastes absolutely wonderful…It's been a while since I last complimented the Chef. What do you use for bouillon?" Mitsuru asked.

The Ramen shop owner just looked confused, "Bouillon? What the hell is that? Anyways, if ya want to know the recipe, sorry, I can't tell ya, lady. Without our secret recipe, we'd be out of business."

"Well then, if it is a secret, I completely understand. You don't have to tell me. Now, this would be considered a meal if one were to eat it with rice, yes? That is very interesting," Mitsuru seemed to be more talking to herself than the owner at this point which just made Minato smile. The owner looked at Minato with a confused look and he just waved him off to forget it. The owner shrugged and walked off. "You could probably make more money if you patent the recipe and sold it." She looked up finally and noticed the owner was gone. She looked over at Minato who was chuckling at her actions.

"Money huh?" Minato prodded.

"Oh, sorry. My imagination got the best of me," she said suddenly nervous and looking at her ramen again. "Its just I've wanted to try ramen for a long time. Does that make me strange?"

Minato raised an eyebrow at her, "You're telling me that my Senpai has never had ramen before today?"

She seemed to be a bit shaken, "No…I guess that does make me strange huh?"

"Have you eaten at any of the places around here?" Minato asked with a more serious tone.

"No, I haven't…I was never able to eat this type of food. I'm not used to these styles of restaurants. And I felt extremely awkward coming here alone," Mitsuru admitted.

"Alone?" Minato gave a questioning look. Did that mean she had never done something like this before with Akihiko or Shinjiro? Just who was Mitsuru friends with? Yukari was now…but that hadn't been very long. And well if she had gone out with Minato once that meant she was likely to do so again. "Then it is decided."

"What's decided?" Mitsuru asked with a glance.

"You are going to be accompanying me on a tour of the local restaurants when you are free after school," Minato declared.

"You don't mind?" Mitsuru asked suddenly. This threw Minato off for a moment.

"Wait you were going to ask me?" Minato blinked.

She nodded suddenly nervous again. "I'm so glad you're here with me. You taught me a bunch about ramen etiquette. Um…I also wanted to talk about what happened on the school trip."

Now it was Minato's turn to be nervous, "I didn't mean to be so forward. I was just frustrated about…"

"…how I had been acting, yes?" Mitsuru finished his thought for him. He nodded. "I noticed at the party back then that you had hit it off quite well with my Father. I think if you had the chance to have gotten to know him better, you would have really liked him."

"I think you're right," Minato commented.

"My point was…I was so engulfed in my own anguish that I neglected my duties…ones that I pushed onto you. I know that you have been attending the Student Council more frequently because of my recent behavior," She was playing with what was left of her ramen with her chop sticks. "I want to make it up to you…not just for helping me but also for how you tried to save my Father. I know it affected you as well."

"No one likes to see someone die in front of them. Especially like that," Minato could see that moment in his mind again…how he wasn't fast enough…how he had failed Mitsuru…had failed SEES once again. He had a lot to make up for…for all of them.

"Will you allow me to make it up to you?" Mitsuru asked.

"You don't need to make up anything to me. I was the one who was out of line in Kyoto," Minato stated as he went to get up.

"No you weren't, Arisato," Mitsuru's voice made him stop and settle back into this seat. "I didn't want to believe he was gone. He was the reason I was even a Persona user in the first place."

"And now?" he looked over at her.

"Now, I want to see things through…for my Father. So until the Dark Hour is gone…I will keep on fighting," she said with resolution.

Minato smiled, "I knew you would figure it out eventually."

She blinked, "You did?"

"Enough of that…you need to finish your noodles so you can drink up all the broth," he pointed at her bowl.

She looked at it, "Is that another custom?"

"Damn right it is," he said as he shoveled in the last of his ramen. Then picked up the bowl with his hands and drank down all the broth. Then slapping his hands together in front of him like a prayer, "Thank you for the meal."

Minato could only laugh as Mitsuru tried to imitate his exact gesture. Sure their friendship had taken a long and rocky start…they had gotten here eventually. He felt the familiar feeling of a social link forming…The Empress. Minato wasn't surprised…but just how many was he up to now anyway? At this point many had gotten to a point that could apparently no longer be raised. What did that even mean? Did this mean that time was running out? That something was going to happen? Before he had Pharos who would warn him in advance that something was going to occur. But now…he didn't know. And not knowing what was ahead meant that he needed to be prepared for anything. Because he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else die. Never again.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well...26 is here and is the entirety of the Kyoto trip. SEES is going to notice a lot more differences between what they remember and what Minato transcribes in the journal. And yeah there will probably be a lot of time in the journal from here on until the last couple chapters. I've tried to keep a certain pace with both sides of the story but hopefully you guys will enjoy it either way.**

 **I enjoy it when I get to show that Yukari thinks of Minato quite a bit, maybe more than Minato ever realized. In those moments though...I don't think Minato could ever fully express how much he loves her. It is also hard to describe to begin with. I mean love isn't something you can really understand until you feel it for yourself. And while I am a bit cynical when it comes to relationships...that's because I was in love...and when that feeling is betrayed...well you hardly ever want to open yourself up to that again. But this story is hardly about me.**

 **Minato has a lot on his mind...and he's never had to deal with this much crap before...so yeah he became depressed. He stopped eating and drinking well anything. Only really doing either when Yukari forces him or his stomach growls so much it annoys him. If you've never been depressed before and aren't sure how someone can do that to themselves...then consider yourself lucky. Depression is something that can sneak up on you...and you can be experiencing it without even knowing it. Hopefully it wasn't too much of a surprise on the change I made here...but it made sense to me with everything that had been happening for Minato to have some sort of break down. And it just made sense that something like this would happen to him...but maybe you disagree. Anyway...**

 **See you all next time with the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Devotion

**CHAPTER 27 / Devotion**

 _March 1_ _st_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _There isn't much time left. My energy is quickly disappearing. I will have to spend these last days pouring into this journal to ensure its completion. It has to be completed…I refuse to move on with all of you not knowing the struggles we faced together. Although I am so tired lately I just have to push on a little bit more. Graduation day…isn't far off. The day we all promised to meet each other again. I know that everyone will be there that day._

 _All I have left to recount…is our last two months…the time where we all were tested the most. When Junpei was tested the most. And in the end…so was I. I hope I was able to make everyone happy…and I'm sorry that we all couldn't stand together in that final battle. But you all were still with me in that fight. I could look into the heart of Death itself only because of all of you. And maybe it could be hard to grasp…but I had a realization in that battle…something that cannot be explained with words._

 _It was much like finding peace within myself and my life. For a few fleeting moments everything in this world…and the next made complete sense to me. I hope that day is far off for you, my love. I won't waste much more time with these words. I still have much more to transcribe before the end._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **November 22** **nd** **, 2009 / Dark Hour**

Minato sat up at attention, mere seconds before he heard the telepathic message from Fuuka. "I'm sorry to wake you up…Um, I'm not sure how to say this, but…you need to come to the 4th floor, hurry!"

"I'm on my way," Minato said as he quickly changed into his school uniform and slipped on his SEES arm band. Then grabbing his weapon he made his way out of his room and quickly towards the command room and saw everyone gathered.

"I was just about to go get you," Yukari said who was fully dressed but somewhat groggy.

"So, what is the situation?" Minato asked.

"Yamagishi has sensed something," Mitsuru spoke looking at the others. "Other Persona users. They're outside Tartarus."

"Other Persona users? Don't tell me…" Ken muttered.

"Strega…they're still alive," Akihiko commented looking at Minato for a moment.

"I was wondering when they would show up again," Minato sighed.

"First the Dark Hour won't go away and now Strega is back?" Yukari shook her head and grabbed Minato's arm. "That last fight wasn't easy."

"That is one reason we kept training, right?" Minato said looking at all of them. Akihiko nodded.

"How many are there, Yamagishi?" Akihiko asked.

"There is only one, but…I thought she was in the hospital…" Fuuka started and Minato's mind put the pieces together quickly.

"No cut your connection!" Minato said running towards Fuuka.

There was a flash of light but Minato still went forward. He saw Fuuka grabbing her head, "No…she's…she's inside…" Fuuka then screamed and some force knocked Minato off his feet and to the ground.

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked.

"…Long time no see." It was Chidori.

"Chidori!?" Junpei moved forward.

"She's speaking through Yamagishi?" Mitsuru was surprised at this possibility…and while Minato had only thought of it at the last second it clearly hadn't been early enough.

"I can't stand the sight of you all anymore…So, I've decided to do something about it. Come to me…" Then Chidori's voice cut out and Fuuka was back in control. She fell to her knees and Minato scrambled to her side along with Yukari.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked.

"I'll be fine…" Fuuka said still taking her a moment to recover.

"What the heck?" Yukari was confused she looked to Junpei. "Junpei, do you know what is going on?"

"No, dammit! I have no idea! Just leave me the hell alone!" Junpei who had already been edging to the door took off in a run.

"Junpei! Junpei, wait!" Yukari yelled after him getting to her feet.

"We don't have time for this," Minato said getting to his feet.

"This is most likely a trap. But, we're dealing with Strega, so we must pursue this. And if we confront them, we main gain some insight into our current situation," Mitsuru said as she went to what was now the equipment cabinet and retrieved her rapier.

"I only sense one of them, but she has cloaked the two of them from me before," Fuuka warned.

"Okay, Kirijo-san, Sanada-san and Yukari are the main force with me. Aigis, Ken and Koromaru will be back up and ensure we don't get ambushed by Takaya and Jin. Gear up, and let's get moving," Minato gave the orders as he put his sword to his belt. He turned and made his way down to the lobby waiting for the others. "That Chidori is a bad liar."

"Why do you say that?" Yukari asked as she was the first to appear in the lobby.

"She's in denial," Minato said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" she eyed him curiously.

"Oh come on, she's got it bad for Junpei," Minato chuckled.

"Enough to want to kill him?" she didn't seem convinced.

"You aren't curious as to why Strega can summon Persona's? And remember what Jin said at the end of our fight?" Minato said as the others could be heard coming down the stairs.

"You mean how they have to force theirs out…plus…those pills they need to suppress their Persona's from going beserk?" She looked at him for a moment. "You think something happened…something that is causing her to act this way?"

"The pieces fit," Minato shrugged as the rest of SEES came down. "Let's get going."

They had to move quickly so he moved double time towards Tartarus…not exactly an easy destination to get to from the dormitory. This is why when they were going to be adventuring in Tartarus they met in front of the school before midnight. Their purpose had them all motivated so thankfully it didn't take them long to arrive.

"Chidori! What's going on!? Why are you doing this!?" Junpei was pleading…and from the sound of his voice Minato knew that Junpei couldn't figure out her motives. Minato had to assume that Junpei and Chidori's relationship had progressed quite well…and that it was a conflict within Chidori herself. This was about something else…a secret she had not told Junpei. Her silence in response to Junpei told Minato all he needed to know…especially those eyes that looked back at him. That was not a girl looking for revenge…this was a girl in pain…and confused. She didn't know what to do when it came to Junpei.

Still Junpei pressed on, "It doesn't make any sense! I mean, I know I'm not that smart, and I've done a lot of stupid stuff…But we shouldn't be fighting like this!" He went to move forward.

"Junpei-kun! Look out!" Fuuka warned him through telepathy.

Chidori swung at him…it was a wide…predictable arc and Junpei easily dodged it and stepped back. She looked angry…but there was too much emotion behind her eyes to know exactly how she felt. Or to even realize that she had intentionally telegraphed her intention so that Junpei would dodge it.

"Chidori…Why!?" Junpei was breaking…his heart being torn apart in front of his eyes.

Chidori went to attack him again; both Minato and Akihiko were the ones to act. Minato stopped Chidori's attack with his sword still sheathed as Akihiko pulled Junpei back.

"Get back, Junpei! It's useless to reason with her right now!" Akihiko said as he shoved Junpei away.

"Why? Why do you interfere?" Chidori turned her rage towards Minato.

"Why don't you tell me, why you are lying to yourself and Junpei?" Minato countered. She tried to attack him again, but Minato let go of his sword with one hand and grabbed her hand. "Look, I don't know what happened to you in the past but…"

That was apparently the wrong way to go about it. Minato was suddenly thrown back from her. "That's right, you don't know!" Chidori pulled out her evoker and summoned Medea. A blast of fire hit Minato hard and sent him tumbling back further, but he went into a roll and quickly popped back up to his feet and slid to a stop.

"Looks like I hit that nail on the head," Minato muttered as he switched his Persona to one of his most recently acquired. _Surt_ , the ultimate Persona for the Magician Arcana.

"You okay?" Yukari asked her bow aimed at Chidori.

"Akihiko, keep her debuffed. Let's try not to hurt her too much," Minato said looking at SEES. "She's fighting two battles right now. And for her to win the other battle…she needs to lose this one."

"Heh, not sure I get it but…you're the leader," Akihiko said pulling out his evoker.

"Mitsuru and I will back you up," Yukari added.

Minato nodded and unsheathed his sword and tossed his sheath aside.

"Minato…" it was Junpei. Minato looked back at him. "Please don't…"

"I already know, Junpei. Trust me," Minato said looking at him.

"Thanks," Junpei added.

Minato charged back towards Chidori. She blasted him again but Surt took the fire attack and absorbed it. She panicked and threw her axe at him, but Minato side stepped and knocked it away as he closed the gap. He took the surprise to step into her reach and flip his sword around, hitting her hard in the gut with the hilt of his katana. She stumbled back putting her evoker to her head and this time Medea appeared to smack Minato back with a physical attack to create some room for herself.

"Takaya was right, you're a nuisance!" Chidori said as she attacked Minato again. He jumped back to avoid it.

"Takaya?" Minato questioned it for only a moment. "I see." He could almost see it…as if Takaya was there whispering into her ear…urging her to do this. So…the others were here. Takaya must have seen it in Chidori as well. She was wavering. Moving away from Strega and into the arms of someone she had fallen for.

Chidori used Medea to attack the whole party. He knew what it was instinctively…it was maragidyne. He would be fine, but Mitsuru would be…

"Gah," Mitsuru was knocked to the ground. Chidori followed it up quickly, attacking Mitsuru directly with another fire spell. Minato however jumped in the way and took the blast instead.

"Why!? Why won't you just leave me alone!?" her cry was more desperate than Minato anticipated. Her gaze moved to Junpei who was standing back. "I just don't get it, Junpei…"

This was a critical moment…Minato charged again while she was distracted. "This isn't what you want…you know that!" Minato yelled.

"Don't pretend you know me," Chidori responded as she tried to push him back with a physical attack from Medea.

"I don't but doesn't Junpei?" Minato words caused her to stop. She recovered just when Minato was essentially on top of her again. She tried to throw her weapon at Minato…but an arrow flew past and knocked the weapon harmlessly away as Minato once again struck Chidori hard with the hilt of his blade. She fell to the ground this time and let go of her weapon and evoker. "Don't you want him to know the truth?"

"Chidori!" Junpei said running up to her as Minato gave him some room. With no regard to anyone he took her into his arms.

She looked up at him, "I told you…don't touch me." Yet she made no effort to move away from him.

"Chidori, please…tell me why you're doing this…" he pleaded.

She didn't look away from him as she spoke, "What I fear most isn't death. What I fear most is…attachment. Once I become attached to something, I fear I will lose it. That's why we only live for the moment. But you…" Chidori suddenly had tears falling down her eyes. "You brought me pain. Pain I didn't want…pain I didn't ask for."

Junpei was confused by her words.

"When I'm with you, Junpei, I fear everything…" she brought her hand up to Junpei's cheek. "I fear loss…I fear death…" her tears intensified. "I fear my time with you will end. That's why I…" Chidori suddenly gasped as if she had realized something.

"Chidori?" Junpei looked at her…still piecing together what she had said to him.

"I'm sensing…" Fuuka started saying.

Minato already knew…it was Takaya and Jin. They emerged out from the front doors of Tartarus.

"There you are, you sons of bitches," Akihiko was first to speak.

Takaya ignored him and looked at Chidori clearly disappointed, he shook his head and sighed, "Chidori…I see that it is too late. You've been poisoned by them."

Minato switched his Persona to Siegfried and put a hand on his evoker. He needed to play this carefully…Takaya had the high ground. Minato cursed at himself internally…he had already messed up again.

"What the hell does that mean, you friggin' ghost!?" Junpei said now holding Chidori protectively.

Takaya grinned and then broke into a laugh that seemed to send chills in the air, "I am no ghost…Fate permitted me to live, even though I wasn't attached to life. You might say I was…chosen."

"You bastard…I've made up my mind," Junpei placed Chidori on the ground to which she seemed confused for a moment.

"Junpei, wait…" Chidori pleaded.

"I won't let you do this to her anymore! I'll protect Chidori with my life! Chidori, you don't have to stay with them. Come with me," Junpei said looking at Chidori.

Minato saw Takaya move and pull out his revolver. He had to make it to Junpei!

"Junpei!" Chidori's eyes grew as she realized what was going to happen.

Takaya simply laughed as he shot Junpei. Minato stopped in his tracks.

"No…not again…" Minato eyes looked at Junpei.

"Huh?" Junpei put his hand to his chest and pulling it back his hand covered in blood. He collapsed…but Chidori was there to catch him.

"NOOOOO!" Fuuka screamed.

"Junpei! Junpei…Junpei..no no no no no no no…" Chidori eyes looked over him. She looked at all of SEES. None of them…none of them knew what to do. "I…I won't let it happen!" She scrambled over Junpei to her evoker and without hesitation…summoned Medea. "Junpei…I…I was wrong…I was scared…and I blamed you for my heartache. I never felt that way before I met you, Junpei. And for the first time in my life, I…I realized what I wanted."

She took her hand to Junpei's cheek as Medea seemed to cover Junpei's body in an odd light. No one moved…not even Strega.

"I …want to be with you, Junpei. Forever," Chidori spoke softly. "But it could never last. I'm different from you…Since the moment I gained my power; I've known the day I was going to die."

She leaned down and put her forehead to his, removing his hat to do so, "Knowing that scared me…because I had never really thought about dying…And it made me realize that I wouldn't be with you anymore."

The glow around Junpei intensified and Chidori brought her lips closer to his, "That's why this is how it should be…You can't die here, Junpei." Chidori kissed Junpei and a blinding light caused everyone to flinch away. After a moment it subsided and when they looked back…Chidori broke the kiss and Medea was gone. Junpei's eyes opened and Chidori smiled…a smile that only a girl who loved someone could make. For what was probably the first time in her life…Chidori looked happy. She giggled, "It worked."

Junpei sat up, Chidori holding on to his face so she could look at him. "I…" he was confused for a moment.

"She revived him…I can't believe it…" Akihiko was stunned just as all of them were.

"Her power…is the opposite of mine. She doesn't sense life…she emits life! But…in order to revive someone she has to…" Fuuka's voice dropped.

Minato didn't know what to do. Had he really let something like this happen in front of him again? Had he failed again?

Chidori collapsed against Junpei, "Chidori!"

Her head rested against his chest, "I can hear the life pulsing through you…" Chidori giggled again against his chest. She struggled to look up at him. "Now I will live inside of you, we'll be together…forever." Her hand weakly moved to his cheek.

"What're you saying? Chidori?" Junpei couldn't keep up…he only realized that Chidori was fading away.

She awkwardly managed to capture his lips from that angle, and kissed him for a moment, "I'll protect you, Junpei..always…"

"I'll protect you too! Please…don't go…not now," Junpei's face was soon covered in tears as he knew Chidori was dying.

"It feels so nice to be with you," she said as she collapsed against Junpei, her strength quickly fading. She raised her hand up to his cheek again, rubbing it affectionately with what strength she had left.

Junpei shook his head, "No, Chidori. Please…I love you."

She smiled, "Thank you…Jun…pei…I love you…" Then her arm went limp…falling to his side.

"This can't be happening…Chidori…Chidori…answer me…Chidori," he shook her hoping for a response. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a scream. One of pure agony and despair. Minato felt his heart break as if it was his own…just hearing the pain in Junpei's voice twisted Minato's insides.

How did it come to this? How did he let this happen? He was no leader…he was a failure…he no longer deserved to be in their presence. It was his responsibility…it was his duty to protect them..to stop this from happening. Junpei had died…and if it hadn't been for Chidori sacrificing herself…he would have still been dead. But the price…the price was so high. Now…two people who loved each other would never have a future together. And it was all Minato's fault…his carelessness…his lack of strategy and ability to lead. It all was his fault.

"What a pity…such a meaningless death," Takaya announced.

Junpei was pissed the moment Takaya had finished speaking. Junpei carefully placed Chidori on the ground before he glared at Takaya. "Meaningless?!" He growled as he picked up Chidori's evoker and got to his feet.

Takaya merely had a smug look on his face. He obviously wasn't ready for Junpei to attack him. In the fastest and smoothest motion he had ever seen from Junpei he put the evoker to his head and fired. What happened could only be described as a fusion. Hermes and Medea both appeared and then merged together forming a new Persona. It had happened so fast that it could have been missed if you blinked. Jin reacted quickly and jumped in front of Takaya as Junpei's new persona released a powerful fire spell that knocked the two from Strega back and hard against the door.

"Junpei!" Minato yelled. His teammate looked as Minato tossed him his katana.

Junpei caught it with his free hand and charged the down Strega.

Takaya pulled out his revolver from the ground but it suddenly flung from his hand. Aigis sat in position and had fired it away before Takaya could do anything. Junpei shot the evoker again, "Trismegistus!" Another blast came at Strega. Jin pulled out a grenade, using its explosion to cancel out the attacks.

"Don't forget about your mission! This is just a waste of energy!" Jin said to Takaya. Junpei didn't give them much time and came swinging at them with Minato's katana. Jin used his briefcase to block the sword.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you both!" Junpei yelled trying to push Jin back.

"I have something greater to accomplish. And since you have no means of destroying the Dark Hour, I will let you be…for now," Takaya said as he got to his feet. "But know that the day I shall finish this is soon approaching!"

Jin then kicked Junpei in the leg causing him to momentarily lose his footing. Jin followed up with enough leverage to push Junpei back. Jin suddenly threw down another bomb…and flooded the area with smoke, stopping Junpei from being able to charge in after them. "Wait! Get back here you bastards!"

"Stop!" Akihiko was there and grabbed his arm.

"Let me go! I…I'm going to…" Junpei tried to break free but then was suddenly smacked hard across the face by Akihiko.

"She entrusted you with this life! Don't waste it," Akihiko said…his words instantly deflating Junpei.

Junpei dropped the katana and the evoker as he slowly walked back to Chidori. "Chidori…Chidori…" he fell by her side again and took her hand. "This is so hard…but…it's not just my life anymore."

Minato clumsily got to his feet and picked up his katana and sheathed it. Attaching it back to his belt, he also picked up Chidori's evoker. Yukari was by his side a moment later. Her hands seeking comfort…as was he. Minato and Yukari held hands looking at the door to Tartarus.

"Minato…I…" Yukari was unsure of what to say to him.

"When everyone else has gone to bed…come to my room," Minato whispered.

She nodded and squeezed his hand. It was too much…even though Chidori had not fought with them…it felt like they had lost another of their own. And Minato no longer knew how to handle it. What if it had been him? What if he had been the one to die? Wouldn't Junpei have been happy? Or would the roles simply been reversed…If Yukari's Persona was a healer type…could she possibly do something similar? That wasn't something he ever wanted to find out. He had to protect them…right?

No…maybe that wasn't something he could do after all. Minato looked to the ground. Maybe it was time he resigned as leader…someone had to be more capable than him. Then…maybe no one else would have to die because of his incompetence.

* * *

 **March 17** **th** **, 2011 / Morning**

Junpei hung his head and put his hand over the spot where he had been shot. A shot that had killed him, "Chidori…" he muttered for a moment before looking at the others. "You know…it took me a long time…but I can still feel her with me. Like I just feel her near me. But isn't that odd…how is it possible to merge Persona's like that?"

"The power of Persona is quite vast…and it is fueled by your emotions and determination. It changes based on your psyche. Quite simply…the desire of both of you to be together is what made it possible. Just as she was able to revive you from death…her desire was still to be with you. So in her eyes it must have been the perfect solution," Isako smiled at Junpei. "I'm sorry to hear that such an event happened."

"Thanks," he said with a nod. "I didn't realize Minato had taken it so personal…he really blamed himself for every death that happened. Didn't he…tell us?" Junpei looked at the rest of SEES. "You don't think…it's another effect of the Abyss of Time?"

"It certainly seems more likely as we read the journal," Mitsuru folded her arms. Then the sounds of a vehicle made them all look to the front. Yukari crossed over to the front door and opened it to Mitsuru's head maid Kaede. Holding Kokoro in her arms.

"Kaede-san, thank you," Yukari smiled as she took the child in her arms.

"She was an angel as always, Takeba-sama," Kaede smiled.

"Kaede, prepare for our departure to Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island," Mitsuru was there

"As you wish, Kirijo-sama," Kaede bowed and disappeared out towards the limosine.

Yukari brought Kokoro over to the couch as she sat back down. Reading that part had been incredibly difficult…she forgot how emotional that event had been…and how that night both Minato and Yukari had spent it in tears in his room. Minato…didn't feel the same after that…no…because not too long after…everything changed…and they all finally knew the truth. The truth of who Ryoji was…and a truth about Minato.

"It took me a few days…but I realized I needed to move forward. Chidori didn't want me to mope around…she wanted me to live. So I knew I had to face it all head on," Junpei smiled.

"Minato says the two of you bonded," Yukari added.

"Yeah…and it shouldn't have taken something like that for it to happen but…Minato and I became best friends after that," Junpei shook his head. "He fought hard…he didn't want anyone to die…yet…"

"If there had to be one more…it would be him," Yukari said softly which brought everyone's attention to her. "That is what he wrote. That he was done with death…that he couldn't bear to see it anymore…to see anyone suffer. What happened with Chidori and Junpei…it broke him…more than I had noticed…"

"There isn't much left of the journal," Akihiko commented.

"No…there isn't," Yukari said solemnly. "We…we should keep reading."

"Yeah…after all…we're going to go meet Yoshimitsu…his uncle. Hopefully all of this can be over…and maybe then Minato can get some rest," Junpei spoke up. "I mean…he did like his naps."

SEES all laughed in an attempt to break up the mood. But what remained of the journal was not anything cheery. No…all of it that remained was a painful reminder of the truth…that Minato was gone…and he was never coming back.

"Don't forget the good times," Kana was the one that spoke and stood in front of all of them. "He may be gone…but don't forget why he is gone. What he sacrificed was because he loved you all, right?"

Hamuko who had been silent smiled and stood next to Kana, "Onii-chan, was such an amazing person…look at all of you. This one man…one person affected you all so greatly…and he accomplished so much…all of you should remember the times he made you smile. Like when he would go jogging with Sanada-san…or would go to the arcade with Iori-san. He took Kirijo-san to all those restaurants or taste tested all of Yamagishi's cooking…and was always thoughtful of Amada-san and Koro-chan. He loved…so much…that was why…why he was able to do what he did. So don't…don't forget the man you all loved…don't forget why…why you loved him."

SEES was quiet for a long moment. "We can't forget why we started this," Mitsuru spoke softly. "Because we all wanted to know more about him…about the man who we all loved but didn't know as well as we all wanted."

"So we could know what motivated him…what made him into the man we saw at the end of his journey. To understand that smile he had on his face when he passed," Akihiko added. "That was not one of a man filled with regret…it was a man who had felt privileged to be alive."

"You're all right…we have to keep going…we have to finish this…before we face Yoshimitsu," Yukari motioned for Hamuko to come and take Kokoro. Hamuko did so gracefully and smiling at her. "Thank you…you don't mind?"

"Watching over my cute little niece? Never," Hamuko said as she leaned over and kissed Yukari's cheek. Then sat next to her. "We're going to be right here and listen all about your Daddy, okay?" Hamuko said looking down at Kokoro.

Yukari ran her hand over the blue leather journal and picked it back up opening up to the page she had left it on. No, it wasn't easy to read it…as if they were all reopening old wounds…but this was a decision they had all made…and they would see it through to the end. For Minato…for them and their future.

* * *

 **November 30** **th** **, 2009 / After School**

He sat on the steps to Naganaki shrine and felt himself yawning. It wasn't the same around the shrine as it used to be. Maiko was gone…having moved away with her Mother when her parents got divorced. He still remembered all the time he had spent with her as if it was yesterday. He wasn't sure how it had all happened…only that he had been surprised when he had formed a social link with the young girl. She grew attached to him…more than he had realized.

Oh man…that was going to be something to explain one day…if Maiko ever came back looking for him and really wanting to get married with him. It wasn't like the young girl had given him a say in the matter. The girl had kissed his cheek and quickly left before he could say anything more to her. Of all the lives he had touched in his time in Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island he could only wonder how much it would really help them all in their lives. Now time slowly marched on…and his number of social links that he had not nurtured to its max could be counted on one hand. The power he gained from it was significant…and he knew that it would be important for him to maintain all of them and not focus on just a few. Juggling his schedule was quite a chore and his calendar in his room couldn't handle any more notes about when and where he could meet people. Well fortunately for him most of the people he hung out with generally were always around the same area. He frowned a bit…maybe a bit too convenient.

Today though, he had gotten a message from Mamoru to meet him at the Naganaki shrine. He didn't mind it…he didn't have anything actually planned for the day…but he was worried…something felt off in his life.

Junpei was feeling much better after receiving the sketch book that Chidori left…all pages were filled with only one subject. Junpei, himself. Minato had to wonder at what moment Chidori realized she had loved Junpei. In the end she had to do it the hard way. The words she said that day…it haunted him still. As Junpei was dying…she spoke to him as if he was responding…not only that…her power…she sacrificed herself to save him.

Could Minato do something like that? For Yukari? Yes. For the others in SEES? Yes…without question. Of course he could think that, but until the situation actually happened there was no real way of him knowing what he would really do or not. But he felt that it was these thoughts that he needed to address.

"Hey," Mamoru suddenly appeared and shook Minato from his thoughts.

"Yo," Minato nodded towards his friend.

"Thanks for coming down here," he said taking a seat next to him on the steps of the shrine.

"I don't mind, I like this place. Lots of good memories," Minato said looking up towards the jungle gym.

Mamoru smiled, "Well I needed to speak with you someplace quiet…so I figured it was a good place."

Minato looked up to the sky for a moment. "How's your Mom doing?"

"Actually, I just came from the hospital. I still have to pick up my sister from pre-school, go shopping, cook dinner…do laundry," Mamoru said doing a checklist out loud.

"Sounds like you shouldn't be wasting your time sitting here talking to me," Minato said nudging his friend on his arm.

"I need just a small break before I get to all that. Besides I can handle it," Mamoru shrugged with a grin on his face. "My Mom did this every single day so someone has to pick up the slack. Might as well be me."

"Gotta do what you can, right?" Minato glanced at him.

"Yeah, I knew you'd get it. But…" Mamoru looked off into the distance. "I'm going to have to skip out on Kendo now. I just don't have the time. Even with that scholarship…I won't be able to afford college. I mean, what about my living expenses? My family can't even pay for their own. Just like Dad…now Mom can't earn any money either…" He shook his head. "I'm gonna have to support them. I don't have any choice but to give up Kendo. Damn! I wish Dad was alive."

"I can understand a bit. My parents died when I was young. I didn't have any siblings though…but I was six years old and didn't even know where I was going to sleep that night," Minato shook his head. "There isn't much you can do about what happens to your parents."

"Yeah, I guess…but still. I wanted to challenge you to another match," Mamoru sighed. "I enjoyed kendo because I got to compete against people. It was something to strive for…is it really going to just end like this?"

"Don't give up on it, Mamoru. I know you have a lot going on…but why don't you try combining your training in with your chores," Minato suggested.

"What do you mean?" he looked at him for a moment.

"Well like, running over to the preschool to pick up your sister. You get your jogging in for the day. Do your studying while you are cooking dinner. Use timers and other stuff so you don't overcook anything. Maybe make flash cards and take one of your siblings with you to quiz you as you go shopping. And laundry you can easily do with other activities in between. All you need is some good ol' time management," Minato said with a chuckle.

"You know…you're right. I've come too far to give up now," Mamoru said pumping himself up. "I'm going to take part in the meet! I'll have to sit down and work out a training schedule so I can still get everything done."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure of it," Minato said.

"Thanks, man. I'm glad I was able to talk with you today. I have devoted a lot to kendo. It would be a waste for me to just throw it away because of a few bumps in the road. I'm going to take all this experience, apply what I learned and achieve victory! I have a goal to aim for now, thanks to you." Mamoru grinned and put his fist out.

Minato laughed and bumped it with his own. "You better get going. Don't keep your sister waiting for you."

"Oh crap, you're right. See ya later man…I'll hit you up later," Mamoru waved and then ran off.

Minato felt the social link strengthening again as he got to his feet. He looked up to the sky, "Everyone is fighting their own battles. Just because they don't know about mine…doesn't make it any less meaningful. Right? Is that a lesson you would have taught me…Mom…Dad?" he shook his head and started walking down the road…he looked off down the street to see the Moonlight Bridge. "Even still I have to try and live, right? That is what humanity continues to struggle for…to persevere…to make it to the next day…taking it day by day…problem by problem. I'm sure that is close to the answer."

He sighed and walked slowly to the dorm as the sun set off in the distance. Before long he had gotten to the dorm and he entered. He was met with Ryoji leaving.

"Oh, hi. What's up? Studying?" Ryoji greeted him.

"Well I'm about to," Minato shrugged.

"You know, I'm here a lot, but I hardly ever run into you. Strange, huh?" Ryoji chuckled.

"It's mostly because I just get home late," Minato said as he shrugged once more.

"Well, I'm outta here. See ya later," Ryoji said passing him and leaving out the front door.

Minato looked at the door for a moment…that strange familiar feeling coming to him again, "He's…strange." It was about the only word that Minato could think of to describe Ryoji.

"Was that Ryoji-san?" Aigis asked as she walked into the lounge. Minato walked over and took a seat next to Yukari on the couch.

"Yeah, he said he was going home," Yukari commented as she was going over her notes. "Minato did you start studying yet?"

"Do you not remember who helped write your notes you are currently studying from?" Minato eyed her and she blushed.

"How are you so good at studying anyway?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah…seems…" Junpei struggled to come up with the right word.

"Odd?" Minato provided.

"Yeah, I mean don't you have other interest?" Junpei asked.

"Well they shut down that MMO you gave me…which was fun while it was going. And I do try and read at least one book a week. I do spend a lot of time with friends and try to attend club at least once a week…" Minato continued trying to remember all the things he did in his schedule. "Plus I try and make sure everyone's equipment is up to date and…"

Junpei's eyebrows went up and looked to Aigis and then back to him, "Are you sure that you aren't the robot?"

Minato shrugged. "Anyway, what was Ryoji doing here for? It isn't like the two of you were studying."

"Well he has been coming here a lot lately. But Junpei and him hang out a lot," Yukari pointed out.

"But, visitors aren't allowed here…" Aigis seemed puzzled.

"Yeah, but Mitsuru-senpai said it's okay during the day," Yukari said as she flipped to the next page of notes.

"I don't think we have to worry about Ryoji-kun," Fuuka added in.

Minato yawned, "Never rule out a possibility until it is proven otherwise, Yamagishi."

"You saying we should be worried?" Fuuka asked.

"He's…dangerous…" Aigis said.

Minato pointed at Aigis, "See we have one person suspiscious of him."

"Why do you think that, Aigis-san?" Fuuka asked her.

"Come to think of it…he did hit on Mitsuru-senpai the first time he met her," Yukari commented.

"Please he hit on all of you the first time you met," Minato muttered. "That hardly makes him dangerous though. Just annoying."

"Don't worry; he knows never to hit on Yukari again. Not after last time," Junpei shivered.

"Last time?" Yukari's eyebrow went up.

"Oh yeah…that's because I…"

"He-Hey now…I don't think you need to describe it…let's just say Ryoji learned his lesson," Junpei interjected in which Minato just shrugged.

"Either way, having him around has really cheered Junpei-kun up," Fuuka said.

"It isn't like moping around is going to bring her back," Junpei muttered.

"That's true. I envy you, Junpei. I am a machine, so I cannot understand how it feels to live," Aigis said.

"…But you don't seem that different," Junpei said.

"I'm with Junpei on this. I think you are just looking at it in the wrong perspective," Minato said.

"However, it is more accurate to say that I am 'functioning' as opposed to living. There are times when I malfunction, but I can always be repaired," Aigis stated in a factual manner.

"So if we were all like you then we wouldn't have to worry about dying…" Junpei registered what he said and shook his head getting to his feet. "Uh…sorry…Hey, I don't have time to talk. I seriously gotta go study. You guys should too. I heard math is gonna be killer."

"I can help if you need any, Junpei," Minato offered.

"Thanks man. If I get stuck I'll send you a text," Junpei said as he disappeared up the stairs.

"He's not gonna study at all," Minato sighed.

"He waits til now to say that? Well I'm going to go turn in and focus on studying then," Yukari gave Minato a kiss on the cheek. "Stop by later and help quiz me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, no problem." Yukari and Fuuka were gone up the stairs next and Minato went over to the kitchen to grab a drink when he heard Aigis speak again.

"I should not possess the gift of 'life'…A 'living' weapon is difficult to operate…However I believe I understand the concept of loss…should you ever be harmed…" Aigis stopped looking unsure of what to really say.

"Are you still thinking that way? You do realize that the fact you have a Persona says that you are in fact not just a machine or a weapon," Minato shook his head. He had expressed this belief many times before. "Would just a machine have been able to overcome her programming to save her friends like you did that night against Ikutsuki?"

She said nothing for a long moment. "I'm sorry. I'm just concerned. You are very special to me. I do not know why, but I always want to be by your side. I want to protect you. I apologize for interrupting you…I will leave you to your studies."

"Aigis," Minato shook his head as he watched the mechanical maiden disappear to the stairwell. "The very fact that you are concerned…the fact that you can have feelings like that is the very reason why you are not just a machine. Persona…it's the proof that you are an individual…capable of free thought." He went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He popped it open and took a long drink. Then something struck him as odd and he opened the fridge once more. "Oh crap…I knew I forgot to do something."

Minato began running off a checklist for the grocery store as he headed back out of the dormitory.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Love is not something that can be taught. And what it is and what it means will vary from person to person. One individual's description will be simple and seemingly simple to acquire...while some may have a more complex description and seem to be incredibly rare to ever find or experience. It's because of overlapping emotions and heartbreaking experiences that can change what an individual might feel or experience when it comes to love. This is definitely true when it comes to the relationship of Chidori and Junpei. While Junpei is not a predominant role in the fan fiction, it doesn't make this moment any less important to Minato. If anything this event serves as a wake up call to Minato about the dangers that are coming.**

 **I think love blind sided Junpei. Sure as players we clearly saw the attraction he had to Chidori, but Junpei himself probably didn't realize it. Why do I say that? Think about what just happened recently. The hot springs in Kyoto. His plotting with Ryoji to "accidentally" be in the Hot Springs when the time changed from men to women wasn't him betraying his thoughts about Chidori or anything like that...but it was more because he wasn't aware of how much he cared for her...or in what capacity. No doubt he thought of her as just a friend. But in those last moments...a realization hits him all too hard. I can imagine what thoughts crossed his mind. "I'm an idiot. Why didn't I realize it sooner?" In the end...even if he had come to the realization sooner and confessed to Chidori she might have fought against him harder. Chidori tells him the reason for her hesitation and it was clear she was done fighting it, despite knowing the pain she would endure because of it. It was never death that she feared...it was the fear of leaving something she loved behind. And that fear is hard to ever properly describe unless you've felt it.**

 **Chidori knew the moment she would die...but now she was able to use her life as she wanted. She was able to give life and save the one she loved. I can imagine just how happy she was in those last moments. And it would be difficult to understand why she was with only the vague hints of her past that are given. We know she was part of a Kirijo Group experiment that more or less forced potential into these kids. And that it had a negative effect on them...shortening their life spans. But now she'll live on in a small way with Junpei. Well actually I think it is a much bigger way than most people think. If Persona is a manifestation of the psyche, then she essentially merged apart of her own heart and mind with Junpei. Then again looking at it in reverse...she destroyed her own heart and mind to save him. I'm not sure how else you could show how much you love someone then something like that. But this isn't like the last time we'll see her...haha.  
**

 **Anyway, read, review and all that usual business. I hope you enjoy it so far and continue to do so up until the end. See you tomorrow with the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28 - Chaotic Mind

**CHAPTER 28 / Chaotic Mind  
**

 _March 1_ _st_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari._

 _I have to keep going…I have to keep writing. You're in your archery club at the moment so I have some time before you get done. I just have to make sure I don't fall asleep in the meantime. So in order to stop that, I grabbed coffee from the teachers' lounge while no one was in there. And I have to say…this coffee is horrid. How can any of them stomach this? Well I guess caffeine is still caffeine in the end._

 _As I come closer to the end of this journal…I can only hope that this will answer all the questions that you have. That in the end you know the full story of us…how we really met…how we really fell in love. And all the trials we faced together. I wasn't about to accept the fact that you couldn't remember. And who knows…maybe you will remember and by the time you get this it won't matter. And at the very least you can see things through my eyes…and maybe re-live our relationship from start to finish…something I have enjoyed doing since I began writing this._

 _I love you._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **December 2** **nd** **, 2009 / Dark Hour**

Minato opened his can of green tea and took a long drink from it as he looked out the window from the lounge of the dormitory. The moon was full. Yeah…he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Considering up til now…every full moon had brought…what was it that Pharos said? Oh right. An ordeal. This Full Moon was one he welcomed…without Pharos…and so much had changed that now…he felt somewhat lost. And while he did his best to push SEES forward…to be ready for anything…there was still too much to consider.

A part of him wanted to quit…as leader. Under his leadership…three people had died. He supposed…it could be argued that none of them were his fault. But to Minato…it would be no different than running away from the truth. A leader is someone who has responsibility…especially over the people that follow him. No he wasn't the leader of the Kirijo Group…or even SEES. He was the leader in battle. That meant…what happens on the field of battle was his responsibility. He was in charge of strategy…the ones who participated in battle…and even to protect those that aren't in battle. All of that….that was what he was in charge of. Three people had died on his watch. What kind of leader could he claim to be with that record?

Aragaki Shinjiro, Kirijo Takeharu and most recently…Yoshino Chidori. Each one…he could justify how he couldn't have been able to stop their deaths. But for what reason? To make himself feel better? No. It was because he had been careless and didn't think of all the other possibilities. He should have thought of where Aragaki Shinjiro and Amada Ken had gone to instead of charging off against the Full Moon Shadow. If he had also thought of Strega and what they could possibly be doing. He could have arrived fast enough to be able to counter Strega. And if he had been more diligent then he would have made sure to keep closer tabs on Ikutsuki Shinji. For Chidori…he should have realized it when she gave away that Strega had been close by. He should have secured the high ground…he should have been prepared to capture Strega. Minato should have prepared to take them down before anything happened. But he didn't…and because of that…Junpei had died. If not for Chidori…and her love of Junpei…plus her Persona ability…he would have stayed dead. But the price for that…was Chidori's life. Even if her time on Earth was short…she and Junpei deserved time together…to be happy…to be in love. Their time was cut short because of him…because of his inability to be the leader that they needed…that they all deserved.

He wouldn't run from his responsibility…doing that would be the worst move he could make. Because leaving as leader would hit the morale of SEES hard. He couldn't do that…in order to make sure SEES as strong as he could…he had to remain confident and under control for the good of the team. His thoughts…his insecurities had no place in SEES. He only needed to keep going…and surely…that would provide the answers he needed. It was the only option he had…it was the only one he would allow himself to have.

Truly he was a coward. He couldn't be honest with himself…and he couldn't even get the guts to go to Yukari about his insecurities.

"Minato-kun!" Fuuka was suddenly talking to him telepathically.

"What is it?" Minato asked automatically shifting his thoughts to the moment. The full moon had already made him expect something would happen.

"It's Aigis-san. She's on the Moonlight Bridge. And I'm sure she had been using a Persona," Fuuka quickly explained. "We're on our way down stairs. Yukari-chan is grabbing your equipment."

"Alright, as soon as you are all down here we'll head out," Minato said as he shifted his gaze back out the window and downed the rest of his drink and placing the empty can on the window sill. He looked at the full moon…the dark hour giving it the eerie emerald glow. "Why there? Why is she there?"

The others made their way and they quickly headed out to the Moonlight Bridge…it wasn't that far from the dormitory. Still Minato felt his steps heavy as his thoughts were still heavy in his mind. So when he arrived at the bridge…he could barely register what he saw in front of him.

Koromaru barked and ran right over to what Minato was looking at. Aigis…who looked badly damaged. He made his way over to her. Aigis…did it have something to what she was saying before? Why hadn't he been able to see it? Why didn't he question her further? Was there anything that he could do right? Why was he so incompetent as a leader?

"Aigis!" Yukari was by Minato's side as they both leaned down next to her.

"I'm sorry," Aigis said looking at Minato…her hand coming up to him and Minato took it as he looked at her. "I…I…remember everything…who I am and…who 'he' is…"

"Aigis, forget that…who did this? Who…" Minato knew that Aigis could be repaired…but that didn't make it any more acceptable.

Aigis ignored his question though, "I remember why I wanted to be by your side…I'm sorry…I failed."

"Failed? Look that doesn't matter. It's going to be okay," Minato shook his head.

"I'm…" Aigis looked…the most human that Minato had ever seen her. She looked sad…disappointed, and…fearful. "…sorry."

"There is no need for you to apologize," another voice entered and Minato instantly got to his feet and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. The person that appeared was not one Minato could have anticipated…it was that of Mochizuki Ryoji.

"Ryoji! Why are you here?" Minato demanded not taking his hand off his sword.

"Aigis!" it was Fuuka behind her but Minato didn't take his eyes of Ryoji.

"Minato-kun. All of this is my fault," Ryoji looked to the ground. Minato could tell he meant what he said…maybe it was his tone…still Minato kept his guard up. And Akihiko was at Minato's side looking ready to fight.

"Wait you two. He isn't showing any signs of aggression. Tell us…Who are you? What are you?" Mitsuru was the one to ask and had come up to ease Akihiko and Minato.

Ryoji looked at all of SEES before his sight settled on Minato, "Minato-kun…I'm not here to harm you."

"Then why is Aigis that damaged? What did you do?" Minato demanded…not even bothering to ease his stance. "You have a lot to answer for…you…"

"I know that. I have no intention of running from this. You deserve the truth," Ryoji said his gaze not leaving Minato's. "I am the same as the beings you call Shadows."

"You're a shadow?" Junpei shook his head.

"You aren't just a Shadow," Minato said.

"You're right," Ryoji looked to the ground. "I'm the embodiment of all Shadows…The Appriser, born from the union of twelve Shadows."

"The Appriser?" Yukari wasn't that far from Minato. Still Minato refused to ease his stance and kept his hand on his katana.

The twelve Shadows? Of course…it was those Shadows…So…something was happening…even without Ikutsuki…even without Strega…this was something else…something much bigger than anyone could have predicted. The Appriser. None of this was good…all of this only led to "The Fall" as it was the only thing that made any sense.

"I remember everything now. The frightening truth about myself. About Shadows…it's all so hard to believe," Ryoji collapsed forward to his knees and hands in front of Minato. He looked back up. "Minato."

"You know the truth about Shadows?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes," Ryoji kept his eyes towards the ground. "Shadows are here to facilitate the rebirth of the maternal being. She will begin to awaken as she is drawn to me. The Appriser."

"You? You're the Appriser?" Mitsuru sounded shocked.

"Shut up, all of you," Minato growled, sending a glare back to the rest of SEES. He couldn't think with their ridiculous questions. They all just needed to shut up. "Appriser…you are supposed to be the proof that Death is coming…is that what you are saying? That 'The Fall' is going to happen? By the hands of this maternal being?"

"I knew you would begin to figure this out quickly," he looked up at Minato. "The maternal being is a great entity…there is no comparable word in your language for her. Ten years ago, a man gathered a great number of Shadows and contained them in a laboratory. That's where I was born. But the unification was interrupted, and I awoke in an incomplete state. Not long after that, I fell to Aigis…as she did to me."

"Yeah I figured she had been there ten years ago. It is also related to why she has an attachment to me…isn't it?" Minato said which caught everyone off guard. He ignored them.

"Minato…what are you saying?" Yukari grabbed his arm but he shook it off and took another step to Ryoji.

"You know then," Ryoji locked his eyes with Minato. "She knew she could not defeat me. So in an act of desperation, she sealed me within a child who happened to be standing nearby. That child grew up, carrying me inside him." He looked towards the ground once more. "And by a twist of fate, he later returned here…as a transfer student."

Minato finally eased his stance as everyone took in the weight of the words Ryoji had said. Then Minato moved forward and bent down picking Ryoji up by his collar and pulled him up to his feet. "It was your battle…your battle with Aigis that killed my parents!" Minato growled with such anger that it looked like he was going to hit Ryoji. Instead he dropped him to the ground and turned away. "God DAMMIT!" Minato kicked a nearby car and the sound made everyone there afraid to speak. "Sealed inside of me? A twist of fate?" Minato shook his head. "What the hell?"

Yukari stepped next to him, "Minato…"

"Don't touch me!" he said moving away from her. And diverted everything back to Ryoji. "It all started because I came back? Because I came here? That night! When I awoke to Persona…that is when it all started…right?"

"Yes…when you awoke so did the 12 Shadows, all in order to become one with me," Ryoji muttered but loud enough for everyone to hear. Then he got back up to his feet and stood before Minato…when he turned he saw tears in Ryoji's eyes. "It's all my fault…I'm sorry, Minato. I didn't know! We're friends and I…I have more to tell you…to tell all of you. I…" Ryoji collapsed but Minato caught him. Still angry…still not sure what he should be doing.

"Pharos…" he muttered as he looked at Ryoji. He picked him up and started walking away. "We can continue this later. Please see to Aigis, Kirijo-san."

Minato spoke to no one else as he carried Ryoji back to the dorm. What was he supposed to do now? The people that had died…the reason everyone was still in danger…it was all started by a simple fact. Minato had come to Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island. He had triggered the events that had killed multiple people. The appearance of Pharos…the Velvet Room…all of it…he should have ran…he should have left…then more than likely the large Shadows would have come chasing after him…then…he would have been the only one that died. There had to be another solution…something that he was missing about this situation. "The Fall"…was it something that could not be prevented? This maternal being…what exactly was it? Ryoji…or Pharos had the answers to that question…all he could do was wait.

As soon as he returned to the Dorm he put Ryoji on the 4th floor and then instead of returning to his room…Minato left the dormitory. Passing SEES as they returned to the dorm…he didn't glance at them or acknowledge them when they tried to talk to him. He simply moved to a place where he could think. Before long he was at Tartarus and he strolled in and straight into The Velvet Room.

He sat in the chair and said nothing.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. It seems you have learned much more about your past and you come here seeking solace. Please, relax," Igor smiled and talked in his usual tone, and Minato found it more comforting than he ever imagined it could be.

"I know you can't give me answers but I have to ask anyway," Minato clenched both his fists. "Could this have been avoided if I never came to this place?"

"If you had never returned?" Igor shifted and then laid out tarot cards in front of him. "Hold that question in your mind." Igor picked a card and flipped it over. Minato knew what the card was. "Death…in the reverse position."

"What does it mean?" Minato pressed.

"It means that very little would change. Even if you had not returned…eventually you more than likely would have awakened to your power. The events would still occur, although you may have changed the location. However you would have been at a great disadvantage," Igor said as he looked at Minato. "Does the revelation trouble you this greatly?"

"I don't like feeling as if I had no choice in the matter," Minato said honestly. "My fate was predetermined."

"That is simply not true," Elizabeth said. The Velvet Room attendant looked at him for a long moment. "Although your life may have been altered…it was your choice, no one else, to return to this place. Need I remind you of the contract you signed when you first arrived at this place?"

Igor waved his hand and summoned the contract. "I chooseth this fate of my own free will. Ultimately what occurs will happen of a choice that you will make. Perhaps you will be able to find another option among the ones you are presented. Is that not what you are concerned about?"

Minato sighed, "My parents died on that bridge when the Appriser was sealed within me. Does that mean I had been aware of the Midnight Hour all these years?"

"Would your knowledge of such a time, changed the events that have occurred thus far?" Igor asked.

Minato shook his head, "No, it wouldn't have. It wasn't like I would have had any answers for it if I had. I still wouldn't have found out anything until I came to Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island. Anywhere else and I wouldn't have had access to the information that the Kirijo Group had. I would have been in the dark…and on my own. Besides…I didn't have that knowledge then…so I would have made the same decisions no matter what. I get it." Minato laughed a bit and got up from the chair. "Thank you, both of you."

"Always a pleasure," Elizabeth bowed.

"We are here to help you. As long as you are a guest to the Velvet Room…we shall do what we can to assist you," Igor grinned. "Is there nothing else we can provide for you this evening?"

"No, I think I need time for contemplation…to consider new information. And I will more than likely have more to think on tomorrow," Minato turned to head to the door and took a couple steps before looking back at the residents of the Velvet Room. "Until next time."

"We shall see you soon, Minato-sama" Elizabeth smiled.

Minato walked out and then found himself at the base of Tartarus. An advantage of the Velvet Room was that time didn't flow while he was in there…and when he needed extra time to think it would be the place he would go to in order to collect himself. He walked out of Tartarus and found himself looking at Yukari.

He came down the steps as she approached.

"What do you think you are doing Minato! You've got the rest of them scared to death about what you were doing. Fuuka-chan felt you go into Tartarus and they were all ready to charge in after you…thinking that you were going to do something stupid. I told them to let me deal with you…but you can't just push everyone out because you don't know how to…" Yukari stopped…she was shaking so much. "Don't push me away."

Minato stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. "You don't have to worry…I wouldn't do something like that…I just…needed to clear my head. The base of Tartarus is just where I ended up. But I didn't go in or anything."

"I know," Yukari said as her words became a bit harder to make out as it turned to sobs. "All this time…you were…you had to see that when you were just a kid."

"Maybe…can't say I remember it. Well I do now, but before I only knew where my parents died…more specifically…where I was found that night. The Moonlight Bridge…I was found unconscious. More than likely a result of Ryoji being sealed in me. I was taken to a hospital…where apparently I didn't wake up for over two weeks," Minato said as he looked up at the Full Moon.

"Two weeks?" Yukari looked up at Minato from within his arms. His words had calmed her and instead were making her think. "Like when you awakened to Persona?"

"There is definitely a correlation there…I doubt we would be able to determine if that is the reason though," Minato said and smiled at Yukari. "I'm sorry, love. I just…it hit me all at once. That battle…everything that happened ten years ago. I think it is hard to know why my parents were on the bridge at that time. I mean midnight is kind of an odd time to be traveling. Or for a six year old to be awake…and even more so…be aware of the Dark Hour. More than likely when Aigis sealed him inside me…it also sealed my potential. It makes the most sense."

"That would also be why the 12 Shadows didn't start moving until after you awoke to your power," Yukari thought about it for a moment. "Wait…but the first one appeared before you awoke."

Minato shook his head, "No, Ryoji awoke the night I arrived at the dorm. But at that point I only knew him as Pharos. So I'm guessing I awoke to my potential when I came to the dorm…during the Dark Hour. I just hadn't summoned my Persona yet."

"When you first arrived? The night we met?" Yukari put her arms around him and pulled him close. "So that's why Ryoji was almost talking exclusively to you."

"Yeah…Pharos was the one that warned me of 'the ordeals' before they happened. I wasn't about to tell you guys about it. Would you believe me if I said some little kid was visiting me sometimes during the Dark Hour?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Kid?" Yukari shook her head. "That question you asked me that first night…you weren't joking…you really saw a kid."

"Oh yeah…I did ask you if 'that kid' lived at the dorm when I arrived," Minato gave Yukari a squeeze. "There is a lot that happened…but you've been here since the beginning."

"And I will continue to be here, with you," Yukari whispered.

Then the Dark Hour ended and the two of them were left standing in front of the school. Minato kissed the top of Yukari's head, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"We do this together, Minato. We're partners right?" Yukari said looking up at him.

"As much as we can, Yukari. I won't run off like that again, okay?" Minato said.

"Good," Yukari said and broke from Minato. "Mitsuru-senpai might get mad at you. You were a bit too…bossy you know."

Minato frowned, "Yeah…I was kind of pissed at the time. I'll apologize to her tomorrow." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'll apologize to everyone."

Yukari grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the street. "Then leave that for tomorrow…for now you are coming back with me…and I am not letting you out of my sight tonight."

* * *

 **March 17** **th** **, 2011 / Daytime**

Yukari slammed the book down. "Did any of you remember that?" She felt herself becoming angry.

"No," Mitsuru said her hands clenched into fists.

"What the hell is this? Did we really do this to ourselves? Did we re-write this past so we didn't have to remember how much pain Minato went through?" Akihiko punched the wall.

"He was conflicted…he was just as clueless as all of us were. He kept so much more of his thoughts inward because…he didn't want us to worry about it," Junpei shook his head. "How could we ever just forget all of this?"

Hamuko was unsure if there was anything she could say. Just how different was what they remembered versus what Minato was telling in the journal? And could something have the ability to change memories on this kind of scale? Something seemed off about it.

"It's possible," Kana said from next to Hamuko.

"Is the power of Persona really capable of altering all of their memories?" Hamuko turned towards her. Everyone's attention went to Kana.

"Shadows have power over time and space…that was how the Dark Hour came to be in the first place, through their power. So why wouldn't the power needed to fight them not have that same ability? Minato-san was able to create a barrier in the sea of unconscious…the place where all Shadows reside…a place that should never have been possible for a human to reach or even be aware of. So there is probably an equal amount of potential and power for Persona users just as there is for Shadows," Kana's words got everyone thinking.

Isako moved in her seat, "So precisely what is the difference between what you remember and what Miyuki's son has written?"

"In what I remember…Minato didn't get mad, he had stayed quiet the whole time…and we had all simply returned to the dorm after Ryoji-kun passed out. Everything after that…him yelling or running out into the night…that all didn't happen, not from what I remember. But it makes sense…why wouldn't he have been angry after learning that? He had more right to be…" Junpei shook his head. "Still to forget all that? It's like I betrayed him. Like I'm forgetting all the things he was passionate about just so it is easier for me. That sure as hell isn't what I wanted when we left the Abyss of Time."

"Yeah, it feels like we're forgetting all of his struggles. I remember so much…yet when it comes to Minato…the only thing I can really remember is that he was there. But not what he said or did…until we started reading the journal…I remembered him as more of a quiet and strong individual. But that isn't true," Akihiko clenched his fist.

"Memory manipulation?" Isako thought out loud and looking over at Yukari and the blue leather journal that was on the table. "Theoretically it is possible. Kana-chan brings up an interesting point. Persona users would have the same potential as Shadows because they must. A power to oppose it would naturally have the same potential. It explains why someone like Minato-san would have that depth of potential. Perhaps his family line was meant to be warriors against Shadows…and their family will always get involved in situations that call for that kind of power. There has always been a running theory of there being a balance between the power of Shadows and Persona users."

"The one who disturbed that balance was my Grandfather," Mitsuru commented.

"He disturbed the balance which more than likely led to all of you awakening to the power of persona. After all there would have been no need for Persona users to gather otherwise," Isako noted as she got to her feet. "All of your lives might have been different, but one cannot change the past. I think with the actions and experiences you've all taken and had are clear proof of this. Saving Minato-san from his fate on the Great Seal cannot be done without breaking that Seal…and then it would unleash 'The Fall' to the world. My husband's actions…I'm unsure how he could restore Minato-san to his body or if that is even his true intention here. Obviously his plan has to do with Hamuko-san."

"Yeah or he wouldn't bother testing her…to make her stronger," Ken added.

"So he needs me to achieve what he wants?" Hamuko looked to the ceiling for a moment. "Onii-chan is also a part of this. But maybe Yoshimitsu-san just feels that he has to correct what happened using both our powers as a means to change the past?"

"Perhaps," Mitsuru shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "Perhaps he intends to open a place similar to the Abyss of Time and use the power of that place to achieve it."

"To do what? Do you think he intends to bring Minato back?" Yukari looked confused. Then a different thought struck her. "What if he means to go back further than that?"

"Go back further?" Mitsuru thought for a moment.

Hamuko made the connection quickly though, "He wants to save his brother…my Mother and Father."

"If he did that…what would happen?" Ken looked to Isako.

"Hard to say, we don't know how much Minato-san's parents knew of the events that had occurred. It would be safe to assume that they would have known what my Dad did. More than likely they would have kept Minato away from Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island," Yukari looked to the journal. "They would have warned my Mother…and probably kept me away from it too. And I have a feeling they would have warned Mitsuru's Father as well. They would have kept people from hunting those Shadows and the Dark Hour would still exist. Ikutsuki would have had no way to trick us into progressing 'The Fall' at that point. None of us would have met…and we might not have awakened to our Persona's. It's possible that Minato's parents would have told me what happened with my Father eventually and I wouldn't have been so angry at the Kirijo Group. Everything could have been immensely different."

"Instead the Dark Hour would have never gone away…and the Apathy Syndrome would continue to be a problem. And those 12 Shadows would have continued to run wild and all that would have happened was create a stalemate," Mitsuru said. "Tartarus would have still been there to this day…and eventually even if years or decades later…it would have happened."

"You're right," Hamuko was reminded of something Minato had said to her in her dreams. "Even with how things turned out…if anything changed, then more than likely the world would have ended. All of you meeting…becoming SEES and even the people you lost along the way. All of those events were important and contributed to where we are today. They shaped Onii-chan into the person he needed to be to become the Great Seal and save all of us. And he couldn't have been able to do it without any of you."

If one thing that she realized about her brother it was that he had no regrets in the actions he took to save the world, or in the way that he did so. She was curious before as to why him sacrificing himself in the manner that he did was really the only way to create the Great Seal. After learning more about the journey and about Shadows and their power…it seems like it really had been the only choice he could to save the world. Save the world…her brother was such a great individual that he was able to save the whole world. And that included her too. He protected everyone.

So her Uncle…Yoshimitsu…was he not considering 'The Fall' in the outcome of his actions? He said that he never cared for 'The Fall' but depending on what he does he could trigger it to occur. And then there wouldn't be anything they could really do. The Dark Hour would return…and all the things her brother accomplished would be rendered void. She couldn't let that happen.

"You should all remember the main reason that Onii-chan wrote it…he wanted to make sure you all remembered...in case you all forgot what you all went through," Hamuko added.

"It's frustrating that we have forgotten so much, but Minato had taken in that possibility and planned ahead," Mitsuru spoke softly.

"I'm pretty sure Minato-senpai was born to be a leader," Ken said with an amused chuckle.

"It would have been better if he wasn't such a heavy sleeper," Yukari muttered. "But I think that was because he was always thinking and only really rested when he fell asleep. But sometimes when he woke up…he looked more troubled than before."

"Oba-san," Hamuko looked to Isako. Calling her Aunt felt a little odd at first but she wanted it to be real…and the only way to do so was to start calling her that. "Is he really looking to bring back my parents?"

She looked at her for a moment and then smiled, "My husband…he wasn't himself for a long time. I would say the timeline lines up from when he took you from your parents when you were born. I believe he always regretted his actions and that was why he changed. He stopped talking to me…and after a while I just stopped seeing him and couldn't even contact him anymore. I can't say one way or the other what his intentions are because of that but the possibility is certainly there. I tracked his documents and everything through the Kirijo Group database…since I was a researcher I was allowed certain privileges thanks to Takeharu-sama."

"That is why you have an understanding of the more recent events. Still we won't know his true intentions till he shows himself on the 19th," Mitsuru was more or less saying there was no real point in focusing on Yoshimitsu's motive for the moment. Hamuko more or less agreed on that point. However…she was also concerned about what happened next in the journal. From the way it sounded…Minato did not take the events that occurred well. But with how things were now…that final time they spent together…it had to be hard for all of them. And the stress that Minato carried had to be immense.

That stress and weight on her Brother's shoulder…Hamuko could not imagine how much more difficult it made those last months for him.

* * *

 **December 3** **rd** **, 2009 / Evening**

He spent most of his time in the day avoiding the others. Only letting Yukari close to him and she more or less dragged him along and wouldn't let him get away anyway. No…he just didn't care to see them all…to have them look at him with pity. How was he supposed to know? To remember something like this? The clues were all there but there was no way he would know.

Still as they were all here…Ryoji wouldn't look towards Minato at all. Minato stood against the wall and kept his eyes averted from the group.

"Is everyone present?" Mitsuru asked getting this…meeting started.

"Are you okay, Ryoji-kun?" Fuuka asked.

"He's fine," Minato muttered with obvious anger.

"Arisato!" Mitsuru called out.

"No, its fine," Ryoji interjected. "Please let Minato-kun be. He has every right to be mad. I have much more I need to tell all of you."

Yukari moved next to Minato and placed her hand on him, he glanced over at her and knew what her eyes were saying to him. He sighed, "Sorry."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her, "There is a lot of questions we want to ask."

"Yes, you mentioned that Shadows were here to facilitate the rebirth of the maternal being…can you elaborate on this?" Mitsuru asked.

Minato decided it was best to keep his mouth shut and listen for this portion.

"The maternal being is called Nyx," Ryoji said.

"Who the hell is Nyx?" Junpei asked.

Nyx? Minato found it more entertaining than anything else. In Greek Mythology Nyx was Goddess of the night but in the tales and stories she was often depicted as having immense power and being extremely powerful. Maybe it was funny to him that Thanatos…the Persona that was the result of maximizing the Death Arcana Social Link…and Ryoji whom he had that link with was sitting in that chair. In Mythology Thanatos was actually the son of Nyx. It made a stupid kind of sense. Actually now that he thought about…most of the stories of Nyx were accredited to Orpheus who had been his original Persona. Should it be considered funny? A mere coincidence? Or perhaps it was a warning of what to expect.

That was no good. Nyx had several children with Erebus…and well there was a lot more to it than that but there was way too much for him to remember. Still much like how things had been…the Nyx from mythology was not going to be the same here.

"Nyx is the mother of shadows. In ancient times, she bestowed 'death' to this world. If she was awakened, darkness will once again cover the land, and all life will banish," Ryoji explained.

"You mean, everyone will die?" Akihiko stood up.

"All life will vanish…? Then, that must mean…!" Mitsuru averted her eyes trying to compute what had been said.

"Well, life will effectively vanish…but everyone will simply become like The Lost. We would all die not long after that. Because everyone would simply just lay down on the ground and wait for death. Right, Ryoji?" Minato asked looking at him for the first time today.

"Yes," Ryoji said casting his eyes downward.

"The Fall…" Mitsuru said softly.

"But it's still possible to keep it from happening, right?" Yukari asked and clutched on harder to Minato.

"Ryoji, I know what you are going to say," Minato said as he moved towards him and it alarmed the others.

"Arisato? What are you talking about?" Mitsuru demanded.

"That 'The Fall' has already started. There is no way to stop it," Minato shrugged.

"Yes, you heard the bell. I'm the Appriser…The Appriser of Death. My existence is the affirmation of 'The Fall'." Ryoji kept his eyes downcast as Minato approached him.

"All we did when we stopped Ikutsuki was delay it…nothing more. As a matter of fact it may have done nothing by killing us. Ryoji would have simply continued on…and been here when Nyx arrived," Minato stopped in front of Ryoji.

"When? When will it happen?" Akihiko was next to demand an answer.

"I'm afraid you will not live to see the spring…" Ryoji said solemnly.

"But, that's not too far away!" Junpei said getting to his feet. He paused for a moment and then begun laughing trying to push off what Ryoji had said. "What're you guys freaking out about? All we have to do is defeat this Nyx! And that won't be a problem cuz we've never lost!"

Minato looked over at Junpei…his friend looking for someone to support what he was saying. However, Minato could guess what Ryoji would say in return.

"Defeating Nyx is…impossible," his words visibly deflating Junpei. "It has nothing to do with strength, ability, or power. Just as all living things die…and the flow of time is continuous…Nyx cannot be defeated."

"What? That's bullshit!" Junpe sunk back into his seat.

"This is all so sudden…" Ken had remained quiet so far…and looked unsure of what he could say.

"I was born from a collection of Shadows. But now, I have a human form…So I can talk with you, laugh with you, cry with you… These are all gifts I received because I was inside you, Minato," Ryoji said looking up at him.

"It makes sense…I know I had some changes because you were there with me as well," Minato said softly.

"It's also because of that I can offer you all a choice," Ryoji said looking at everyone.

Minato stood next to Ryoji so he could look at the rest of SEES. A choice? Minato felt that it was more or less…simply a choice between two lesser evils. Both would be undesired results…none of this was what any of SEES would want to hear.

"Nyx's coming cannot be avoided. But, it is possible to live in peace until she arrives," Ryoji looked around and then looked over at Minato. "You'll have to kill me." He looked back at the rest of SEES. "If I were to disappear, all memories of the Dark Hour would disappear with me, as would any recollection of the fate that awaits you all. You won't remember anything and the coming of 'The Fall' will be instantaneous…and you will not suffer."

"Ryoji-kun…" Fuuka muttered but was unable to say anything else.

"You'll be able to return to your normal lives. And in doing so, the time until 'The Fall' will be slightly delayed. In essence, I am the same as Nyx and cannot be killed. However, thanks to Minato, there's part of me that is human. So if death comes from his hands then…I think it may be possible."

"And if we don't?" Yukari asked.

"If you don't kill me, you will suffer more than you could ever imagine. With no hope for salvation, you will live every day paralyzed by your impending death. And I…I don't want you to have to endure such pain," Ryoji said softly.

"…I don't want my memories to be erased …To forget everything would be like hiding from the truth!" Yukari's words of protest made Minato feel a lot better…everything that Ryoji was suggesting to do seemed utterly ridiculous to him.

"Would that really be such a bad thing? All that awaits you now is despair. You don't know the terror of absolute death. Please, don't make your decision without at least thinking about what I've said," Ryoji got up to his feet. "You don't have to decide right now. You have until December 31st, New Year's Eve, to think about it. After that I'll disappear into the blackness of the Dark Hour and become intangible."

"Ryoji?" Junpei probably didn't fully understand the full gravity of this situation. No…for all of them this would be too much information to take in at once. The only reason Minato understood it was because of a simple fact. He had been holding the pieces of the puzzle the whole time but was missing the details to put it all together.

"I will disappear with the coming of Nyx anyways… So, don't worry about me. I will be back on New Year's Eve," he walked over to the door and Minato walked over with him. Minato opened the door and stepped halfway out with him.

"You tell them they have a choice, but the only one that can do anything about it is me," I looked over at him. "And you are still as cryptic as you've always been."

"Yes, but the difference being is that I remember all of it and not piecing it together when I was still the being you knew me as Pharos. However this time it isn't about being cryptic…this is the truth and reality of your situation," Ryoji said with a solemn smile looking at Minato.

"You mean our situation," Minato corrected. "We're still friends…always will be. So don't pretend that this doesn't affect you as well."

"Thank you, Minato. Your friendship truly was a miracle to me. However, regardless, I will disappear regardless of what route you choose to take," Ryoji shook his head. "I have to go now, but I will see you soon."

"Before you go, how about a bet?" Minato grinned.

"A bet?" he looked confused.

"You say there are only two options that resolve this situation. Either we forget everything and allow 'The Fall' to happen, or we remember and live in despair till 'The Fall' and fighting Nyx would net the same outcome. So here is my wager, I bet I can find a third option. One where 'The Fall' doesn't happen." Minato said and extended his hand.

Ryoji smiled, "Coming from you…I want to believe you can do it. Alright, it's a bet."

"We can determine the payment when the bet is concluded, deal?" Minato said as Ryoji shook his hand.

Ryoji laughed, "Deal. I look forward to the days to come then." Then Ryoji gave a final nod and turned and started walking away. Not even four steps away, Minato watched as Ryoji disappeared into the darkness of night…just like he had as Pharos on the first night he appeared…or like every night he talked with him. Minato couldn't help but smile as he walked back into the dorm and closed the door.

"H-Hey, Ryoji…" Junpei started but Minato shook his head.

"He's already disappeared, he won't be back until New Year's Eve," Minato said simply.

"It's true, I can't sense him anymore. He's no longer here," Fuuka added.

"He's been like that from the beginning…always appearing and disappearing as it is convenient for him," Minato muttered as he walked back over towards SEES. He looked around and saw the different looks from everyone on SEES. Then turning towards the stairs he began to head towards them and talked loud enough for all of SEES to hear him, "Ryoji has never lied to me. He'll be back on New Year's Eve…I hope all of you consider what it is like to face death. After all…that is our opponent this time."

Minato then headed up the stairs to his room. No one said anything to him or followed him…not even Yukari.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **How hard would it really be to hear that truth told to your face? I imagine it would go one of two different ways. One, you clam up and are unable to say anything, or you get immensely angry like how Minato does here. But honestly, could anyone blame him? Especially when all of them were learning about it as well. But there are a lot of thing in the game that really urk me because they never get addressed.  
**

 **He was six years old at the time of the incident. That means that Minato does have some vague memories of his parents. (Memories of when you are younger are typically associated with sights, sounds and smells. This is because when you are younger, you remember things by associating them with one of those three senses. Touch can be too but isn't common for many reasons. Developmental Psychology is a interesting subject, lol) It's possible that Minato might have a negative reaction to seeing a car wreck or smell of fuel or maybe fire. It's hard to know because we don't get a full view of exactly what happens or how his parents died. However any negative reaction he might have is because of the battle on the bridge. They talk about how Ryoji/Pharos is sealed in Minato in the game...but nothing else. Not why he was on the bridge...not if that was the moment his parents died (who is to say that they didn't die from a car accident or something before the battle takes place. We will never know the order of events very clearly or even if the Aigis and Ryoji fight is what cause d their death)...or why Minato was even on Iwatodai/Tatsumi Port Island to begin with! This is such a big gaping hole in his background that...well I made this Fan Fiction because of it. I wanted to know why Minato was there when he was six. Why was he on the bridge? Why was he on the bridge at midnight? That is not a normal time for a family to be out on a drive. There is a reason...a specific reason why they were on that bridge. Why? Well who knows. Who knows. That is why I wrote this...because there are questions and if I'm never gonna get answers...well I'm gonna make them.  
**

 **I know a lot of people won't like or agree with the answers I come up with but that's okay, I'm writing it more for myself than anyone else.**

 **Anyway, read, review and if you do happen to like the story then maybe spend some time to spread the word.**

 **Also if you are concerned about the revival scene of Chidori not being included here...don't be.**

 **See you tomorrow with the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29 - Motivation

**CHAPTER 29 / Motivation**

 _March 1_ _st_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _I'm still writing today. I managed to find a second wind of sorts so I'm going to keep pressing forward with the journal. I don't think I have much time left. I know that I need to make it to graduation…but I'm unsure how much my strength will last. You've already noticed that I've become so tired lately and you've even expressed concerned for it. I half expect you to drag me to the hospital at some point as it gets worse. How I wish I was brave enough to tell you about all of this._

 _But this is how it should be…and as much as I may regret the things I won't be able to see or do…I am proud and happy for things to be as they are right now. I know that everything will be okay in the end. Even if that end isn't for years, decades, generations or even eons away from now. I mean after everything that has happened…there has to be an afterlife. I will patiently wait for the day we are reunited once again._

 _As we marched towards that last battle…I was fighting so many thoughts in my mind…and I don't think anything made sense to me until the very end. I saw the truth…and I finally understood. That moment of complete clarity and understanding is one I will probably never achieve again…and it's hard to describe how it felt. But I knew the answer. I had found the third option…the other path where the world would not end. The world will continue on…and I will watch over it as the Great Seal. So when you look up into the sky…know that I'm there, looking down at you…to protect you always from Nyx and 'The Fall'._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **March 17** **th** **, 2011 / Late Afternoon**

Hamuko shifted slightly in her seat and looked over at the sleeping Kokoro who was nestled in the baby seat next to her. They were traveling in a limousine to Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island. The rest of SEES and them were heading to a hotel in which they would stay until the promised time to face Yoshimitsu. March 19th…the night of the Full Moon…and on the Moonlight Bridge. Her twin brother's body had been taken…for some purpose. One that she wasn't sure she could figure out before the confrontation. Her brother was brain dead…his body kept alive only by machines. Yukari had apologized for not telling her about it for a simple reason. Her twin would never come back to life. Being brain dead was different than being in a coma. While it is possible that people in a coma may never wake up…they are also capable of regaining consciousness at any time. However…when an individual is brain dead…there is no coming back. The brain was no longer sending out signals for the body to keep alive…all of it was being done artificially.

Still she had talked with her brother through dreams…and the power of the Pseudo Dark Hour. There was a lot she didn't understand but after hearing the abilities of Shadows and Persona users she had a few ideas. For one…Shadows had a power over time and space. Now they theorized that Persona users had a similar capacity because of the place that the members of SEES called 'The Abyss of Time'. While they hadn't been detailed of the events that occurred there, she got a general idea. They had revisited important time periods in all their lives…specifically moments when they awakened to their potential as Persona users. It was there that they had learned about Minato's fate. That he had sacrificed himself to save the world.

If he had not done what he did…she would have never learned about him. She would have never met her sister-in-law and niece. She would not be sitting in a limousine either.

On her other side was the girl named, Kana. She was a Shadow. Well maybe not anymore. Hamuko had been a test subject in a Kirijo lab when she was a child. But then one night there was chaos among the lab and Kana came to her rescue. She allowed for Hamuko to escape by assuming Hamuko's form and the only distinction between the two of them was their eyes. Hamuko's were a deep crimson…and Kana's were almost a glowing gold. After all that time, they were finally reunited in the very lab where Hamuko had been experimented on. Kana had been all alone over the years. Over ten long years of solitude. Right now the Shadow girl was looking out the window as buildings passed by them. She was very curious about the world…which Hamuko could only smile about. Kana was an existence that was never supposed to be…and yet here she was, experiencing life. A shadow…who had wanted to protect Hamuko so much that she pretended to be her just so Hamuko could get away. Then when they were reunited…Kana awakened to her own Persona to protect her. The Persona Eurydice.

The symbolism of Kana's Persona was not lost on Hamuko. Hamuko awoke initially to the Persona Orpheus. The most renowned story of Orpheus was his journey into the underworld to rescues his lover, Eurydice. Hades and Persephone heard Orpheus music and as a result Persephone managed to convince Hades to let Eurydice return to him. The condition that was set by Hades was that Orpheus must walk in front of Eurydice and cannot look back at her until they were both back to the land of the living. The end of the tale differs depending on the source. But the main point was that Orpheus did look back and Eurydice disappeared from him forever. Maybe the way things had happened back then is why Kana's Persona was who it was. The way Kana had stayed behind was similar enough to the tale.

She had learned so much over the last few days that she almost couldn't believe all that had happened. Persona…her fighting Shadows and meeting Kana again. All because she had some stupid idea of checking out a rumor about the abandoned hospital and dragged Sayane and Akira along as well. She had awakened to her Persona and then they were rescued by SEES. After that she met Takeba Yukari, who had been in love with someone she didn't know…her twin brother. Yet the mysteries of her life started to be answered. About why her parents…who turned out to not be her real ones, abandoned her…and even the mysterious dreams she had about a boy with blue hair. There had been little room for doubt…it was none other than her twin brother. She was skeptical about that being possible but…if the power of Persona was involved…then it wasn't as far-fetched as it first seemed. The real question that couldn't really be answered is what exactly was possible with the power of Persona.

According to her brother's journal, when Ryoji was sealed within him…he speculated that his potential had been sealed as well. If that was so, then it was also probably that his abilities expanded as a result of it. It would be akin to shaking an unopened soda pop bottle. The pressure must have been immense…and when that power was released…it was an explosion of power. They had also said that it wasn't uncommon for Persona users to be more powerful on their first summoning because of a similar reason. What if…that same power that was bottled up had allowed her and her brother to meet in their dreams? Even though it had been sealed…that power was still being used somehow…as a means of stabilizing itself. It made sense but there would never be a way to know for sure.

Her brother…whom she never knew in life, everything she learned about him…only seemed to amaze her. Could someone be this proud for a sibling they never knew? Either way, she was. There wasn't much left of the journal…not much more left of his journal that hasn't been told to her. And knowing all of that she would face down her Uncle…someone whose motives were still a mystery to all of them. To return Minato to life? That seemed unlikely. The suggestion that Yoshimitsu was after reviving his Brother…that seemed more likely but there was just no way of knowing until they faced him.

"It will be a few hours before we arrive. It would have been faster to fly but…I don't think there is much reason to rush," Mitsuru spoke up. All of SEES was in the limo, and there was more than enough room to sit everyone comfortably. Mitsuru was on the far end from Hamuko, on the other side of Yukari who was sitting next to her. With Kokoro gently sleeping between Yukari and Hamuko.

"If we have time, I can keep reading then," Yukari said opening the blue leather journal in her lap.

"Are you sure you won't get carsick?" Fuuka asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," Yukari assured her.

Hamuko wasn't sure if she believed that…out of everyone Yukari had taken a lot of it the hardest…for several reasons. And why shouldn't she? She had loved him more than Hamuko could realistically understand. Hamuko had never been in love before or ever felt much of a connection to anyone. Sure she was good friends with Sayane and even Akira. Like she had told Sayane…not once had she ever looked at Akira as anything other than a friend. And she had gone through her whole life with ever really feeling connected to anyone. If anything her days with SEES made her feel more connected with them than anyone else in her life. She felt more connected with her twin brother…whom she had only met in dreams and through a mirror than people in her life. What did that really say about her?

Kana looked over to Hamuko as the Limo briefly paused at an intersection. Kana's honest expressions of curiosity and genuine enjoyment caught her off guard. Out of everyone…she felt the most connected to Kana. Maybe it was because of their past together, but being next to her felt…right. She wasn't sure she could describe it any other way. If she had to make a comparison…it was like she had found a long lost sister that she was once very close to. That may be the most apt parallel of their past. Her brother…she wondered what his past had been like before…how had he grown up…had he been happy? Hamuko remembered his brief explanation of one of his foster parents…and how he had been taken out on a lake every day for one summer as his foster father fished. It seemed like an important memory for him.

All of that though…must have been far from his mind when he was with Yukari in those last few months. During that time, before he had that moment and knew what to do to save the world…there had to have been that thought that Yukari…and everything he loved would die. It was a thought that all of SEES had to share…but how did it affect her brother? How did it influence his decision? That was probably one of the reasons he started writing the journal…not only to remind SEES of the events that occurred and the struggles that they faced in those last months but also…why he made that choice…why Minato…someone who at the beginning had no reason to care for any of them…became a savior. Someone who died…so that all that he loved…and even those he would never know…could live.

* * *

 **December 10** **th** **, 2009 / Evening**

It shouldn't have really mattered to Minato. A week had passed since Ryoji had informed SEES about 'The Fall' and that it could not be avoided. That information was not something that could be easily coped with. That was something he could relate to. When he had woken up in the hospital so many years ago, he couldn't remember exactly what had happened or why he had been there…something that adults would expect for a six year old that had lost both of his parents. How does a six year old cope with an inescapable fact that his parents were dead? Not well.

Minato for the longest time didn't understand what 'death' was. Sure the concept was there, but he didn't particularly know what it meant. Exactly what did it mean for someone to be 'gone'? To him…he had viewed it as if his parents had simply gone somewhere far away, beyond what he could get too. That was why…for many years, Minato never properly dealt with the 'death' of his parents. Then one day…he understood. It took the death of his very kind foster father in order to finally understand what it meant when someone died. It had been like the breaking of a dam. Years of suppressed and unknown emotions came spilling up and affected him for several months. He became reckless and stupid.

Everyone makes stupid mistakes…Minato had made too many to bother keeping count. Aragaki Shinjiro, Kirijo Takeharu and even Yoshino Chidori…their deaths were also made possible because of mistakes he had made. Of all of them…Chidori's death was definitely on his hands. He had the chance to kill Jin and that bastard Takaya. He didn't…and because of that they managed to live and recover. He was sure if he ever spoke these thoughts out loud that he would be chastised that he had no blame to be had for the things that happened. However, he would always be inclined to disagree to that.

If he had trusted himself more…had followed his instincts more closely, he might have been able to change the outcome of what occurred. There was no point on dwelling on it…but he wasn't going to allow himself to forget it either. To learn from his mistakes it meant he needed to remember…constantly remind himself of what happens when he doesn't act on his instincts. Still…none of this should have really mattered to Minato. Igor's answers had told him a lot.

Even if he had never returned…he would have encountered the Dark Hour…he would have awoken to Persona…and he would have been hunted down by the Shadows. Looking at it a certain way…with Death sealed inside of him, he felt like his fate had been 'fixed' in a fashion. That was actually not the case. His decisions were not influenced by those past events because he didn't remember it. He wasn't guided back to Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island by some stupid thing called destiny. He had made a choice and moved forward with it. His options had been plenty…he could have gone to school in Tokyo or closer to Shinjuku. He had several choices but the reputation and possible opportunities he would have from going to Gekkoukan High School. Not to mention dormitories and he would have a reasonable amount of money for expenditures and all things he needed were within walking distance.

It was a decision that he had spent several weeks considering. There wasn't someone pushing him to go there…or anything of the sort. It had been entirely…his own choice.

' _I chooseth this fate of my own free will.'_ That was the contract he had signed. And as Elizabeth and Igor continue to remind him…they will stand by and assist him regardless of what choice he makes. Sometimes that was all he needed…a reminder that the choices he was making was truly his own.

"Hey Minato, are you even paying attention?" Yukari poked Minato's arm.

Minato looked over at her for a moment and then the rest of SEES. He was sitting on the couch in the dorm's lounge and everyone had gathered. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he had filtered out their conversation to just mere background noise. "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention," Minato admitted.

"Geesh, I swear you are like a zombie when you zone out like that," Junpei commented.

"Just a lot on my mind, just like everyone else here," Minato shrugged.

"Arisato, I think you already stated before but what is your decision?" Mitsuru asked and essentially steering him into the conversation.

"I'm going to fight, Nyx," Minato didn't even have to think about it. There had never been a doubt on whether or not he would.

"Even though she's supposedly unbeatable?" Akihiko asked.

Minato nodded, "Look ignorance may be bliss for some but I've never ran away from my reality. Even if there is no way to succeed…then I'll find out first hand. And if I fail…it would produce the same result as if I did nothing anyway. And even if Nyx can't be killed, it doesn't mean Nyx can't be defeated."

"That doesn't make much sense," Fuuka said.

Minato shrugged not planning to elaborate on his reasoning, "You guys asked the question, I just answered it."

"Honestly, this is the first time I've contemplated my own death…" Mitsuru admitted, picking up the conversation. "It's quite a sobering thought. I don't want to suffer…and I don't want to kill Ryoji. But from what he says…either way, we still die. So, there is no simple answer…not for me."

"Then do we all agree that we don't want to hurt, Ryoji-kun?" Fuuka spoke up.

"Is that how you feel?" Akihiko asked in response.

"Ryoji isn't human. Regardless of what action we take, he will disappear anyway. He never truly existed in a normal sense anyway," Minato was quick to point out.

"But…" Fuuka started.

"I'm just telling you that Ryoji's death won't really mean anything for him. For one…he can't die. Well at least not in a strict definition of the word," Minato scratched the back of his head and looked over to Fuuka. "Actually if you think of it logically it makes sense. If Ryoji is a part of Nyx…this maternal being that bestowed 'death' to our planet to begin with…then yeah obviously they can't die."

"What makes you think that?" Yukari asked Minato.

"Imagine if 'death' suddenly didn't exist on our world. Think of just how different life would be," Minato quickly pointed out. "As much pain as death causes to us…humanity needs to be able to die. If there was no death…there would be no jobs. Why work when you can't die anyway? So you wouldn't need anything. People wouldn't educate themselves either…so school would disappear. Why bother learning anything since you don't need to learn how to survive…you can't die. My point is…if this maternal being gave humanity 'death' then Nyx is pretty much death itself. If you believe in balance…then while we lead mortal lives…the one that gave us this gift would be cursed with an immortal life."

"I understand what you're saying," Mitsuru said looking like she was thinking about what Minato had just said. "But if that is true then Nyx really can't be defeated."

"Not in a traditional sense, no," Minato sighed. "You see why Ryoji said what he did then."

"So why are you going to fight it?" Ken asked him.

"It doesn't matter to me if Nyx can't die. That just means I'll have to figure something else out," Minato shrugged once more.

"What the hell, man?! You think this is a joke?" Junpei was suddenly yelling and on his feet across from Minato. "We're all going to die and all of you need to wake up! This is death we are talking about here!"

Mitsuru was quick to try and diffuse the situation, "Then, what do you want to do? Do you want to kill him?"

Junpei looked away for a moment, "Doesn't matter, there's nothing that I can do. Minato is the only one who can kill him." His eyes locked with Minato for a moment. And Minato saw the change in thought cross Junpei's eyes. "Come to think of it, it's all your fault…"

"Excuse me?" Minato said getting on to his feet as well.

"You had that thing inside you and didn't even know it…You raised it, dammit! This is all your fault! So you should do something about it! You're supposed to be 'special', right?" Junpei was angry and directing it all towards Minato. Of course Minato knew that but couldn't help but feel angry at Junpei for pushing it this way.

"What you think I have some special power than can just 'fix' all of this shit? You think I haven't thought about the fact that this entire time I was carrying an entity that would bring about the end of the world? Of course I fucking have!" Minato yelled back so loudly and fiercely that it shrunk everyone back where they were sitting. "You don't think I haven't thought that it was a mistake for me to come to this town? That by coming here I doomed the whole fucking planet? I don't even know how to think about this. That's why I'm going to fight! Blame me all you fucking want because there isn't anyone here that blames me more than I do!"

Yukari's arms wrapped around him and just in that action he felt himself settle down. Minato still averted his eyes and refused to look at anyone. That outburst hadn't exactly been needed. Yukari was the one to speak, "Junpei-kun, he isn't to blame for this. No one is…all of us here didn't choose for this to happen. We all did what we thought was right."

"I know, dammit," Junpei muttered. "Look, I've never really talked about it before but…My old man was an alcoholic. He started drinking after he was tricked into investing his life savings into some telemarketing scam. He would drink until he passed out so he didn't have to face reality. And I hated him for it. Now I think I understand how he felt. Everything…just seems so hopeless. I'm so scared!"

"I know how you feel, Junpei-kun. I'm scared too." Fuuka reached out to comfort him.

"Yeah, we're all scared," Akihiko said.

"Yes…I…I can't stop shaking," Mitsuru admitted. Minato had figured that she had been trying to retain her composure…but as the topic continued…it was hard to keep up.

"Me either," Yukari said as well. And she really was, Minato had noticed her hands trembling as she had grabbed him…but now Minato was the one comforting her.

"No one has forgotten what we are dealing with. We need to be mindful of each other. This is not an easy thing for any of us. And it isn't going to get easier. But we can't keep pretending like it isn't happening. We're going to Tartarus tomorrow," Minato announced to SEES. In a small way…he was sure getting back into routine would help SEES figure out their feelings on the matter.

"Alright," Mitsuru nodded. "I don't think we're all prepared to make a decision just yet, but we have time until New Year's Eve. So everyone take time to think about it. So until then…we should continue our lives as normally as possible. And that includes going to Tartarus."

Then for what seemed like had been far too long…all of SEES was in agreement. Minato counted it as a small victory…but a victory nonetheless. He had faith that his friends would find their will to fight along the way before New Year's Eve. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to help in any way he could. He would need all of them in the coming days…he was sure of it.

* * *

 **December 20** **th** **, 2009 / Daytime**

Minato was sure there had to be a crime against conveniently placed exams. As a result, SEES hadn't gone to Tartarus in a while and Yukari had been focused on her studies which left Minato in a very lonely state. And gave him entirely too much time to think about nothing. His time with Misturu yesterday had helped him with his mood. And Yukari had been smiling again lately. It was easy to see why. Yukari had made her decision on what she was going to do. He had no doubts that she would fight.

He looked at his TV as the show Tanaka's Amazing Commodities ended. He didn't end up buying anything this time, but he watched mostly to see how Tanaka was doing. He hadn't seen the business man in quite some time. It was good to see how different he was now than before. He had taken his time to restructure his company in a more honest business model. The quality of his products he sold had also gone up as well…and because of that his business had actually grown as a result. He was a grown man that Minato could respect for many reasons. Tanaka had come from a poor family and had worked hard to become successful but along the way had lost what was important to him. Now, the business man was doing what he could to teach others, and giving to charity.

The man had also been one of his social links. Minato sighed as he sat back on his chair at his desk. He looked out the window and despite being in December…the sun was shining outside. Social links…he only had a handful that had not reached its maximum level. He wasn't even sure how he could effectively measure it, but he just knew when he had come to its end. He hated to think about it. How could a friendship be determined to be at a maximum level? However, he could not deny the benefit he gained from reaching that point. The Persona's that he had gained as a result…were powerful. Surt from the Magician Arcana…Scathach from the Priestess Arcana…Odin from the Emperor Arcana…Thor from the Chariot Arcana…Melchizedek from the Justice Arcana…He couldn't even hold all the Persona at once as a result of just the number of them he had. All Persona drew from different Mythologies around the world…even the name Nyx…the maternal being meant to come and destroy the world was from Greek Mythology.

Then again…the origin of most of the stories often had a reason for being. It was used to teach children between right and wrong. Or as a means to explain things about the world that people couldn't understand at that time. Gods and Goddesses was probably something that just made sense to them at the time. The reasoning was actually quite simple…if it was something they couldn't understand…then it stood to reason that someone or something of a much higher understanding and knowledge was the source of it. Yet Persona stood for a side of yourself…a facet of your personality. Perhaps it was just a representation of Minato himself. How he would adapt and change with the situation to what he best needed to be.

Just who was he? The individual named Arisato Minato…he had thoughts and feelings like everyone else…so why was he capable of holding so many Persona's? Was it because he held death within him for ten years? Minato shook his head and got up from his chair. He checked his mirror and looked over his outfit for anything out of place. He was in just dark blue casual clothes…nothing fancy but…still wanted to be presentable.

It didn't matter in the end who he believed he was. Minato only cared for the actions he made, after all…it was what he did that defined him, not anything else. With Social Links he was able to create some powerful Persona and many that were capable of taking out whole groups of Shadows in a single attack. But…what could he do against Nyx?

Minato left his room and made his way up to the third floor and to Yukari's room. He stopped for a moment in front of his girlfriend's room. Nyx was a being that couldn't be killed…supposedly. So how would they even fight it? Tartarus…probably had something to do with it as well. Maybe it was part of the solution.

"Oh by the way, I've made my decision," It was Yukari's voice…and coming from inside of her room. Was she talking with someone in there? She continued. "I want to fight to the end. It's better than doing nothing. That's why you're here isn't it, Senpai? To talk about our decision?"

"I…I guess it is," the other voice was Mitsuru.

Minato could hear Yukari giggle, "You're so easy to read." Yeah, Minato agreed with that. Mitsuru wasn't really that great when it came to hiding her thoughts. Something you think she would be able to do considering her upbringing. It would definitely need to be a skill she gained to deal with running the Kirijo Group.

"I've made my decision as well. The Kirijo Group is making great strides to turn itself around. After I graduate, I plan to assume leadership of the Group and continue where my Father left off. I cannot turn back now, even if I wanted to," Mitsuru gave her decision. Minato smiled, he had known all the while what they would decide. But Minato disagreed with Mitsuru's statement. Mitsuru was not the kind of individual that would ever want to turn her back…responsibility was an important aspect to her life.

"But, what if you die?" Yukari asked. Minato knew that was also a thought that they all had to consider going into the final fight. Nyx might have a power beyond what they knew of. That was why Minato had recently wanted to delve more and more into Tartarus…to prep himself and reach deeper levels of power with his Persona.

"If I die defeating Nyx, then the Kirijo Group will have to continue on without me. But I am confident they will fulfill my wishes," Mitsuru said.

Minato walked away from the door and towards the window at the end of the hall. Everyone was gaining more confidence about the fight with Nyx. But it wasn't simple…wasn't going to be a fight that someone could just rush into. There was also Strega still somewhere out there…planning for something. Was that all the enemies they had remaining ahead of them? No, there was always more…even if Nyx and Strega are defeated and the Dark Hour eliminated…Shadows will still exist in the world. It wasn't like they had just appeared out of nowhere. There would always be a fight with Persona users and Shadows that threatened the natural order of the world. Or maybe…Shadows were part of the natural order…as was Persona users. How long in history had this fight gone on? How many more people in the future would awaken to a power to fight?

That was a future that was being threatened right now. If they couldn't stop Nyx…then there would be no future. And while it might be disheartening for some to know that there will always be a fight against Shadows…for Minato it just told him that there would always be people willing to fight for this world and the life on it. Even if there time was short…life was worth living and experiencing. All his time with Yukari…even with all he went through in his life…his moments of happiness with Yukari…he would go through anything to experience it again. To get to her…he would do anything. To protect her…he would willingly give his life. Love…love was a powerful emotion and an inspiration to be more than he was. To protect what he held dear…he would work harder…push harder than he ever had before.

He checked his phone for the time and then moved back to Yukari's door and knocked. "Yukari, it's time to go."

"Oh crap," Yukari muttered after a moment and the door opened, showing Yukari and Mitsuru. "Give me fifteen minutes, I'll go jump in the shower and change real quick." Yukari grabbed a stack of clothes and a towel and moved past him. He shook his head and smiled before looking over at Mitsuru.

"You two doing something today?" Mitsuru asked as she walked out of Yukari's room.

"We're going out to lunch with her Mother and her Mother's boyfriend," I explained with a shrug. "Oddly enough with everything that has happened she hasn't been as stressed about it as she normally would have been. Still I'm glad she's finally realized what she wants to do." I looked over at Mitsuru and looked into her eyes. "You have too."

"Yes, I have," Mitsuru looked unsure of what to say. "I feel like you knew what my decision was going to be."

"Everyone is going to decide to fight," I said simply. "The possibility of death has always been there from the beginning. However…an impossible enemy…certain death if we do nothing…death if we fight? Why wouldn't we fight it? Besides if Shadows exist…and the power of Persona…the means of fighting Shadows exist…then that means there is most certainly a way to stop Nyx. We just have to find that answer."

"I feel like I must apologize. I initially forced the position of leadership on you and even now you continue to do so. But you have the makings of being a truly great leader," Mitsuru complimented him.

"Things just worked out that way," Minato shrugged. "Besides, I'm only leader on the battlefield…you are the one in charge."

"I am still grateful for what you have done in SEES. Without you, we wouldn't be where we are today," Mitsuru smiled at Minato. He paused for a moment unsure of why he could ever be deserving of the words she was saying.

"I fight because of all of you. Beyond this dorm and this town…I literally have nothing else in this world. My sparse belongings, SEES, my friends and my love for Yukari is all I have. My parents are gone because of these Shadows and the Dark Hour. I was shifted around Japan from household to household as a result…but of all the places I have been…this place…here and now is the only place I would ever consider to be my home. I will protect it, no matter the cost," Minato crossed into Yukari's room and grabbed his girlfriend's jacket before leaving and closing her door behind him. He looked at Mitsuru for a moment. "I won't allow my memories or those things precious to me be for nothing."

"You won't be fighting alone. I, for one, won't allow it. And neither will Yukari," Mitsuru smiled.

"I know," Minato smiled. He began walking towards the stairs, "Oh just so you know, we're going to Tartarus tonight. With exams over its time to get back to training."

Mitsuru walked with him to the stairs, "Alright, well you have a good time with Yukari."

"Oh I will. Her Mom is pretty entertaining. Although Yukari spent a lot of time denying it…she is a lot like her Mother. Anyway, have a good day, Kirijo-san," Minato said and gave her a small wave as he went down the stairs.

"You too, Arisato," Mitsuru said as he made his way down into the lobby just as Yukari was coming out.

"Oh my jacket, thanks Minato," Yukari took it and slipped it on. "Okay phone, wallet…I think I got everything."

She was dressed in a pink dress, but one designed for winter as the fabric was lined with some kind of white fur along the top and had long sleeves. The only thing that bothered Minato was the fact that it only went down halfway on her thighs. Most of her legs were still exposed. I eyed her for a moment longer and looking at her legs. She quickly noticed and looked a bit concerned.

"What is it? I look okay, don't I?" Yukari asked.

"Huh?" Minato looked up at her. "You look great, but that isn't the point. Isn't that too short? You do realize it is pretty cold outside right?"

"Its fine, having cold legs doesn't bother me that much. Besides I like the way it looks," Yukari said.

"I do too, but I'm just worried about it being cold and…" Minato stopped for a moment and frowned. "And I don't like it when people are checking you out."

"I'll be fine, besides I'm not wearing it for them," Yukari moved towards him and quickly captured his lips for a kiss and then smiled big as she pulled back from him. "I wear it for you."

"Now you're just tempting me and that's not alright either," Minato muttered but couldn't help but smile regardless. "We have to get going now, or we are going to be late." He held out his hand to her. Yukari took it as the two of them headed to the front door of the Dormitory and then left.

The days towards New Year's Eve were happening more or less how he had expected it to. For a while…the others would be hesitant about moving forward…about fighting. But they would each find their reason to fight. He knew that better than most. Given enough time, he was sure anyone would find their will to live…and with it…the will to fight. They would be fighting against a fate that someone else had set forth for them. Something that had never sat well with Minato.

His life was filled with people making decisions for him. Telling him where he would live…where he would go to school. Even his inheritance from his parents was decided he couldn't' access until he had graduated High School. It didn't help that he didn't remember anything from when he was a kid. Or why he had even been at the Moonlight Bridge on that fateful night ten years ago. His parents died…and a Shadow that represented the Death of the world was sealed within him. Why had he even been on Tatsumi Port Island? Had he lived here when he was that young? He could hardly remember much of anything from before the incident. He could no longer recall the faces of his parents. Only smiles…and the visage of a friend he had…

They were meeting Yukari's Mother in front of the movie theatre on Tatsumi Port Island's train station. The two of them stepped off the train and down the stairs and saw Yukari's Mother, Takeba Ryouko. The man next to her had to be Takeshiro Hideo, her boyfriend.

This had to be one of the oddest encounters he had ever experienced. Who goes out on a double date with their girlfriends Mom and her boyfriend? That wasn't something that was typically seen as normal…right? Still it wasn't like Minato had much experience when it came to dating…and Yukari and her Mom's situation was rather unique. Maybe it wasn't unique of a Father dying and a family falling apart in the wake of that event, but the reasons he died…and the events that happened after that hadn't been good. Eiichiro, Yukari's Father, had been involved in a twisted experiment…involving powers that no one should ever mess with. As a result…many families…and individuals were affected.

"Were not late are we?" Yukari asked as they approached her Mother.

Ryouko shook her head, "No dear, we just got here early. Yukari, I want you to meet, Takeshiro Hideo my boyfriend."

He extended his arm out, "A pleasure to finally meet Ryouko's daughter. She talks about you all the time, you know."

Ryouko seemed embarrassed by the revelation, "You don't need to tell her that."

Yukari was hesitant but then took his hand, "It's nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Arisato Minato."

Hideo extended his hand to Minato this time, "Hope you have been taking care of Ryouko's little girl."

Minato grinned and took the older gentleman's hand, "Only as much as she takes care of me, I assure you." The two of them shared a laugh which had both of the Takeba women give them a curious look. The two broke the handshake and Minato looked over at the movie theatre, "So what is the plan for today? Are we really going to see a movie?"

"Is there a problem with doing that?" Ryouko asked.

Minato sighed, "I just thought it would be better to go to a place where we can talk instead of just delaying it. Causes undue stress you know."

Hideo laughed, "He's right, we should go grab something to eat. I think conversation is what you two really want."

Minato couldn't help but smile as the two Takeba women were trying to hide their faces as both of them were flush. It wasn't easy to reconcile over the past…one that neither of you really wanted to remember. A past filled with regret…and the death of a loved one. It wasn't something that could be easily forgotten. "I know we just came from that direction but should we go to Hagakure? If you guys don't mind ramen."

There was a quick agreement to the change of venue and they all made their way to the train and would wait for the next to come in. It wouldn't take long…the station only had a couple stops on it, so the frequency of the train at the different stations was quite frequent. Ryouko and Yukari were talking on one side of the train while Hideo and Minato sat on the other.

"So what made you start dating the young Takeba?" Hideo asked.

Minato laughed a bit, "You aren't one for subtlety, are you?"

"I prefer honesty and not hiding behind traditionalist views," Hideo gave a bit of a grin.

It was easy to understand. Most of the time people wouldn't ask such bold and personal questions. Japan was a country that enjoyed its privacy…well that wasn't exactly the right way to say it. It was more like…if the revelation could possibly create disharmony within a group then it was best to say nothing at all. So someone like Hideo that asked straight out…was a refreshing change.

"How can I best describe it?" Minato mused for a moment. "Yukari and I…have been going back and forth for quite some time before we started dating. She was the first person I saw when I came to Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island. She showed me the way to the school and some of the places around town. Granted she was asked to do so by her Senpai. Still Yukari was nice and well she just continued to show up around me in my life here. We ended up in the same class, and she sits right in front of me. She did a lot to help me adjust to the way things changed from me moving here."

It certainly wasn't a lie…Yukari had been a pivotal piece in the changes in his life upon arriving here. He was sure if it wasn't for Yukari he wouldn't have continued on in SEES. She had saved him just as much as he had done the same for her. She had also served as an emotional anchor at times...even when he got out of control. Never mind the whirlwind of events that had forced them into situations that had brought about the unavoidable fact that they had been attracted to each other.

"So you two have been around each other often since you moved here?" Hideo nodded as if confirming something in his head. "Although Ryouko said she wasn't surprised by your relationship with her daughter just based on how you look at her. Even now you keep stealing glances at her."

Minato looked back to Hideo…just after he had been caught looking at Yukari, "This is important to Yukari. I just don't think she realized it until she met her Mother again. Humans are a curious creature…we can adjust to our situation if given enough time. So after the two of them being separated for so long…I don't think either would have ever approached the other unless pushed to do so. But the two of them were just in pain…and I think they can finally accept what happened and moved past it."

"Ryouko took a long time to find herself. I don't think she really understood the pain she inflicted on herself by how she dealt with her husband's death. When she finally came up for air…and looked around her, she realized that she was all alone. Except not only was her husband was gone…but so was her daughter. So she made an honest effort to turn her life around…but some things are hard…if not impossible to do on your own. She needed that extra push in order to find the bravery to reach out to her daughter, but she wasn't the only one," Hideo smiled.

"Yukari wanted to hate her Mother for how she had dealt with her Dad's death. But really, she couldn't. She loves her Mother but neither one of them knew how to deal with death of someone so important to them. So both of them ran away in their own way. And it took them both time to realize what they had done. But they are both strong…and they finally reached each other. In the end, that is all that matters," Minato turned to look out the window of the train. "It may take time, but I'm sure eventually she'll accept you as a part of her Mother's life. Her Father will probably always hold the largest part of her heart."

"Arisato, it isn't about replacing that part of their heart. That is a fool's errand. All you can do is hope to create your own space within their heart," Hideo said as the train pulled into the Iwatodai station. "Seeing what little I have of you, I already know that you have created your own space within that girl's heart. But I don't think you realize just how much bigger that space is than you can see."

Minato got to his feet and looked over at Yukari. Their eyes met for a moment and she gave him one of the most amazing smiles he had ever seen. She was happy, truly happy. She came over to him and took his hand as they left the train and walked down towards the street to cross and go to Hagakure.

"I love you," Yukari's words were filled with such warmth and happiness that Minato couldn't help but blink and look over at her. "You don't know just how happy I am…if it hadn't been for you then I may have never repaired my relationship with my Mother. I might have ignored her for the rest of my life. And it would have been a big mistake."

Minato said nothing for a long time as they walked. How could he have been so lucky? To find a girl that was capable of making him feel so wonderful just by being next to her? That seeing her, this happy, made him feel just the same as her? The world may be facing the possibility of 'The Fall' and may not exist into the spring. Yet Yukari could smile this big and be so happy and love him. How could he not fight with everything he had to prevent 'The Fall'? He had so much to protect. This…this feeling he had at this moment was what he wanted to experience. He loved her…more than anyone else in his entire life.

"I love you too, Yukari. More than I can ever truly express," he said next to her and kissed her cheek as they walked just a few paces behind Ryouko and Hideo. Minato and Yukari shared a long glance that held many emotions. This moment in time…was the happiest either of them had ever been. The future looked brighter now than ever before.

Minato knew that without a doubt, he would find a way to stop 'The Fall'. And there was no price too high in order to achieve it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is probably some of the best times in Minato and Yukari's relationship despite the looming threat of Nyx in the background. Most of it comes from at this point both of them had already made their decision on what they were going to do. This actually gives them time to just focus on them while the rest of SEES is figuring out where they are. Most of it happens off screen in this because well...I only use Minato as a perspective in the past here and obviously he wasn't there to witness those. The present day is going to continue to take the back seat for a little bit while we cover the last chunk of the Persona 3 story line.**

 **We get to see Yukari's Mother and her boyfriend here...I made him somewhat similar to Minato if only to make it a rather easy comparison for both Takeba women and the men they fall for. At least here anyway.**

 **Next Chapter are a lot of important events. Aigis returns...and then the New Year's Eve and the decision is given.**

 **There isn't much left to go over. There is literally only a couple of scenes and end of certain social links in January that I'll cover before jumping to the end confrontation. And this is all before we go back to the plot of present day and find out what Yoshimitsu's real goals are...and also...in case you've forgotten, what Minato and Ryoji were preparing for. So I hope you all look forward to it. Anyway, you know the deal, read, review and spread the word if you enjoy it. See you tomorrow with the next chapter.  
**


	30. Chapter 30 - Reverberant

**CHAPTER 30 / Reverberant  
**

 _March 2_ _nd_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _Sometimes I wonder about what our future would have been like. How many kids would we have had? Would you have let me name our kids the ones that we had talked about so long ago? Before we had even started dating? All of that feels so far away from me now…almost as if it had happened to someone else. Now, I am trying to come to some sort of peace within myself. That is not something that is easily done. I mean it isn't normal for someone our age to have to come to terms with the end of their life._

 _There was another person I knew…that had died before we made it to the end. His name was Kamiki Akinari…I knew he was sick and that he wasn't long for this world. Still there was a story he wanted to write before he passed on. So I helped him. Mostly all I did was listen to him but he always thanked me for my feedback of the story. A story about a pink alligator. I wonder if his story will be published or pick up in popularity._

 _His death…was one that I couldn't do anything for…he was born sickly and with a short time on this planet. Yet he had found a reason to live all the way until the end. His Mother told me that he had thanked her for giving birth to him…and for his time on this world. Sometimes I wonder…if it is because human lives are limited that we are able to place such importance on them. And how does someone come to peace with their own death?_

 _I have, in a way, come to peace with the knowledge that I'm going to die…or at least no longer exist in a fashion that people would know. Even now I can feel the Seal pulling me towards it…and the only thing I can think about is finishing this journal…so that a complete record of our struggle against 'The Fall' will be here. So that you and all of SEES knows the full truth…so that we can never forget the struggles we faced. And so that you all know, why I had to die. It was my choice…and it was the only thing I could do…for you…and for everyone else. I would do anything to protect you and the world we live on. This just happened to be the price that I had to pay._

 _I'm sorry I can't be there for you in the future. But I have faith in you…and the strength that you possess. I know that you'll be fine. I love you with all my heart and soul._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **December 30** **th** **, 2009 / Evening**

Minato was relaxed on the couch in the dorm's lounge with Yukari lying down with her head on his lap. She was reading a book while they both waited for the arrival of a certain individual. Aigis was returning tonight. It had been a long time since Aigis had to be sent to a facility capable of repairing her. It had been nearly a month since then. Not that Minato was glad that she had to be taken so far away to be fixed. It would have been nice to actually have her closer...Mitsuru was essentially the head of the Kirijo Group...and Aigis' room had more or less been converted to accommodate her...so it wasn't like it would have been difficult to bring tools needed to fix her here. Maybe he was just irritated at why she had been damaged to begin with. Still...Ryoji had only just remembered his purpose and had merely defended himself...he understood that. But Aigis had known the danger that Ryoji had been from the beginning...the initial damage she had ten years ago must have damaged her memory unit so she had forgotten the fight or the details. But there had still been an impression there. Minato shook his head and tried to forget that for now.

Christmas had passed, and his time had spent entirely with Yukari. Christmas Eve was going to be a night he would always remember. He had gone out to dinner and seen a movie with her. All pretty normal stuff. They had even gone to the Mall and seen the Christmas decorations that had been put up. It was such a normal evening…that for a small amount of time they were able to forget everything else and just be a couple.

Then…after returning to the dorm…Yukari came to Minato's room…and they spent the night together, nothing like you would think though. It was just time he could spend forgetting about what loomed behind him, and just being next to her was all he wanted. He didn't have nightmares or rough sleep while she was with him. If anything the only time he seemed to sleep was when he was with her at night. It was a comfort he wished he could get used to. But there were rules and regulations they should be following…but in the grand scheme of things it didn't feel like it mattered. For those brief moments in time when they were together…there was nothing else. He could get so lost in Yukari…her fragrance, her touch…and that smile that he loved so much. All of that…for that time he felt he could claim her all for himself. It was one of the times he felt incredibly selfish…but he just couldn't help himself around Yukari.

The whole situation had gotten to him more than he had realized. It wasn't like he had ever had to think about what decision he was going to make. However…that didn't mean the situation wasn't any less stressful than before. Only that he knew what path he wanted to take…but the obstacles and trials that would be on that path…were still complete unknowns. Strega was still out there…planning something, although he didn't have a clue as to what that would be. Minato couldn't even figure out what the point of breaking Chidori out had done for them other than revealing the fact that they were still around. It would have been smarter to take her and go into hiding. That was his thought on the matter at least. No if anything he might have wanted to do that...but Chidori had been defiant and wanted to settle things with Junpei...or rather her feelings for him. Only for her to realize the truth about what she felt too late.

Yukari sat up from my lap as the front door to the dorm opened. I glanced over with her and saw the familiar figure of Aigis walking in. Mitsuru coming in behind her. Everyone leaped out of their seats and came over to welcome the mechanical maiden back. Minato calmly got up after Yukari and put his hands in his pockets as he walked over behind her.

"I'm back, everyone. Sorry to have worried you all," Aigis said with a slight bow.

"Man, I'm glad to see you. I was getting nervous," Junpei was the first to speak.

"Me too. I was fearing the worst…" Fuuka admitted.

Aigis was somewhat perplexed by that statement, "I'm a machine, so I can be rebuilt. Even if I am completely destroyed, the programming data necessary to recreate me would still exist." Leave it to a robot to somehow find a way to sound like they are being pessimistic about their existence but yet only stating a fact.

"Hey…Don't talk about yourself like that," Yukari quickly said. Obviously channeling the mutual disagreement with what Aigis had just said. Minato could hardly blame Aigis for how she talked about herself…she wasn't 'wrong' by the simplistic meaning of the word…but it has to say something when everyone around you actually 'forgets' that you aren't human.

"They had said another week would be required for a complete recovery, but I had the process expedited. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, after all," Mitsuru offered a quick explanation.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Mitsuru-san visited me at the lab and told me everything. That must have been difficult for you all to hear," Aigis then turned her attention solely to Minato and took a few steps towards him and observed his body as if scanning him for abnormalities. "Have you been well…? I mean…considering the circumstances…" She paused looking unsure of what to say. Minato knew why.

If Minato was going to be honest…he wasn't sure how he felt. It wasn't like Aigis was doing something wrong…and her actions stopped the world from ending back then. "Ten years ago…the circumstances were different…and you had a directive that had to be carried out. My life was altered because my parents died and 'Death' was sealed within my body. You did what you had to…what was the only option available to you."

"But…If I hadn't done that to you, you wouldn't be suffering like this…" Aigis genuine concern caught Minato off guard. How could he ever think he could be angry at Aigis?

"I doubt Ryoji was actually capable of being defeated back then. The only difference now was that because of your actions we have a choice…if you want to look at it a different way…the only reason we are still alive is because of you. And while all it might have done is push back the time a bit…it still gave all of us time to grow up and live our lives to be able to be here today. Despite knowing that it was that battle that killed my parents…I can't get angry at you or even Ryoji," Minato sighed feeling the entirety of SEES looking at him. "In the end it was still my choice that brought me back to this place, not anything you or anyone else did."

"So you have made your choice?" Aigis asked.

"There was never a choice for me. I knew what I was going to do from the beginning. I swore I would see this to the end…and I told Shinjiro-senpai that I would find a way to protect everyone. And I sure as hell can't do that if I just turn a blind eye to everything," Minato stated although he had expressed his feelings before…this time all of SEES seemed to feel the same way as he did.

"I knew you would say that," Aigis hung her head. "So it would be a waste to ask you to kill Ryoji…that I would prefer for all of you to have your memories erased so that you don't have to suffer anymore. At least in your final days you could be happy."

Minato didn't say anything…the rest of SEES seemed to be shocked. Out of everyone…you would figure that Aigis would have no qualms about fighting Nyx. But seeing the conflicting expression and sadness in Aigis' eyes made Minato pause for a moment. It was because of something more than that…it was an inherent contradiction between her programming and the reality of Ryoji and Nyx. Shadows…that can't be defeated…and Aigis who was created specifically to annihilate them. So although her decision was filled with emotion…there was a cold logic to it that was underneath it. She had calculated the possible outcomes…and this…to her…seemed like the best path to take…so she would not have to see everyone suffer. So she could see them die with smiles instead of anguish…but that was only from what they were told. None of them knew exactly what it was they would be facing. And there was no knowing what kind of chance they actually had of defeating Nyx.

"I know what this is about," Minato spoke and stepping towards Aigis. "You're conflicted because we are deciding to go against a foe that supposedly can't be defeated…that based on the data we have, we have no choice. So the easiest and best option that can be calculated is us killing Ryoji and eliminating our memories of the Dark Hour."

Aigis nodded and looked away from Minato, "Why did I come back here? My mission is to protect humanity from Shadows. But now, I know I can't defeat them. So then…why am I here? I'm useless…and I can't even shed a tear for you all!"

"Oh, Aigis," Fuuka wanted to soothe Aigis but that was hardly what needed to happen at the moment.

"Why fight, when you know you cannot win? What is the purpose of that? Why are you wasting your lives?" Aigis was confused. She couldn't understand how we could move forward against an unbeatable opponent. It was understandable to Minato,, which meant this was also an important moment for Aigis.

"We're not wasting our lives. We're just planning for the future. Right, Ken?" Akihiko said.

Ken nodded in confirmation, "Right."

"I don't understand," Aigis sighed looking back to Minato. "It must be because I don't possess a life."

"Is that really what you think?" Minato's eyebrow furrowed. Maybe she still didn't understand what it meant to have a Persona.

Junpei chuckled a bit, "This has nothing to do with having a life."

"I'm a machine, a machine that was created to protect humans from Shadows. But, I can't fulfill that mission with the powers I was given... So then, what is my purpose now? Could someone please tell me?" Aigis was desperate for some answers…but really there was no clear answer. The Kirijo Group scientist that developed the Mechanical Maidens must have been rather dense…or forgot how to live themselves. A machine that can use a Persona…that means in order for them to be able to hold a Persona they would need the capacity to have emotions…to think for themselves. To develop an ego.

Because of the nature of being a machine…there were inherent flaws or rather…contradictions that were likely to occur. Anything with a heart would eventually seek comfort…would want to cry or wish for people to be happy and to be happy themselves. Minato could only begin to imagine the types of problems Aigis would have to face as she went through the rest of her life.

Junpei…was the one to answer Aigis. "We don't know the answer, Aigis. The only one that can tell you what your purpose is, is you. That's why we're having such a hard time making our decision. There's no easy answer. But as long as we're alive, we have to do something. When we see others hurting, we want to help them. So that's our purpose."

"We've fought for our lives and innocent people all this time so far. But now the consequences are clearly defined for us. And when you are told…all options lead to death…well it sure as hell isn't normal to have to decide how you are going to die. And we may decide our purpose specifically in denial to that fact. But it is still our choice and our lives to make that our purpose," Minato elaborated.

Aigis looked around, "Can finding one's purpose really be so simple…?"

"Watching you, Aigis. I come to realize that I want to protect you. I don't want to forget about you," Fuuka said as she walked towards Aigis.

"Fuuka-san…" Aigis was on the cusp of making a realization of her own. She needed more of a push.

"There are times when you will lose sight of your goal, and you will have to search for it. But if you can't find it again, then you must set your heart on a new goal. To truly live, you will need to make changes sometimes," Mitsuru spoke softly from Aigis' side.

"Do you think I can do that? Do you think I can change?" Aigis looked to Mitsuru.

Minato couldn't help but chuckle a bit and with it got him an inquisitive look from Aigis. "Do you believe you haven't changed since we first met you, Aigis?"

"You've changed greatly already, Aigis," Mitsuru supplemented with a smile. "Haven't you noticed? In fact, you're changing even as we speak."

Aigis took a moment to look at everyone in SEES, to which she was given smiles and affirmation that they all thought the same thing about her. This seemed to surprise her but then a subtle change occurred…most likely in her thoughts of the situation. Minato could only grin as Aigis began to talk.

"I know what my purpose is…I'm a machine who is here to 'live'. And the one who has given me this purpose is…me." Aigis nodded with conviction. "This is the promise I've made to myself. I don't know how I will do it…but I guess that is a part of living too. Will you all allow me to join with you all?"

"Of course!" Junpei grinned. "You've always been one of us."

"Thank you! I will be with you all. No matter what happens," Aigis smiled and then they all saw it. Her persona changed. _Palladion_ turned into another Persona. "…Athena."

"This is all the proof you need, Aigis," Minato said as her new Persona faded back into her mind. "A Persona is a representation of the psyche…as you grow and face new challenges, your heart and mind can become stronger so you can face them. The evolution of your Persona is proof of not only your capacity to change but your ability to live."

"I have all of you to thank for this," Aigis said giving a bow to everyone.

With that they would all be ready to give their answer tomorrow to Ryoji. And Minato was not surprised by what they all wanted…they would look straight at death and defy it. Nyx was not something that could be killed if what Ryoji said was to be believed. Minato had to wonder about that though…even if something could not be killed…then what had stopped Nyx from this before? Maybe there was something that kept The Fall at bay…something that they didn't know about? Mitsuru's Grandfather had merely expedited the process…forcing The Fall to come much sooner than it was supposed to. If it was ever intended to happen to begin with.

Minato still had many questions…but the only way to find those answers was to face it head on. And that was what he intended to do…and the first step to doing that would happen tomorrow when Ryoji arrived to get their decision.

* * *

 **December 31** **st** **, 2009 / Evening**

Minato opened the front door of the dormitory and let Ryoji in. The atmosphere was definitely tense but perhaps not in the way it had been in the past. All of SEES had made their decision. All that was really left was to deliver that decision to Ryoji. And it was one that Ryoji would not agree with.

"Hey, long time no see. Midnight is just around the corner," Ryoji took a moment to take a deep breath and look around at everyone. He smiled but something about it made Minato uncomfortable. "At midnight, I will change from this form into something unrecognizable. So, have you all reached a decision?" Everyone gave him a nod as he took a couple steps away from them and towards the stairs of the dorm. "I'll be waiting in Minato's room until midnight. Come see me when you have your answer."

He took a few more steps then stopped turning back to SEES. "Oh and one more thing. Don't let the fact that you have to kill me influence your decision. As I said before, I'm going to disappear anyways. I won't feel any pain by 'dying'. So there is no need to worry about me." He let his words sink in. "I'll be waiting."

With that Ryoji went up the stairs where Minato could only assume he had gone to his room. It was fitting in a way…it was the place he had gotten to know Ryoji…or rather Pharos. Still to think that it would feel somewhat…inconsequential in the end. What about his relationship with him? He had a social link with him…didn't that have any weight in all of this? Was there really only one way to go through this?

"Has your decision remained the same, Arisato?" Mitsuru's voice brought him back to the eyes of the rest of SEES.

"There is no right or wrong answer here. When both decisions net the same outcome you will naturally want to consider which is the best choice to make. And something like this…both of them have their appeal. After all…all of you considered both options, didn't you?" Minato turned meeting the eyes of his friends and comrades.

"It wasn't an easy choice to make," Fuuka admitted.

"Of course it wasn't," Minato walked over to the front window and looked out into the street. "It isn't natural to know when you will die. But Ryoji is only looking at one aspect of this knowledge. Normal people probably would live in fear as the days grew closer to the promised day. But we're different. We have Persona, a means by which we have fought against horrors that no normal person would be able to face. So even if it is something we can't win…even if at the end of this path all that awaits us is death…" Minato turned back to the others. "It is no different than what we have done so far. Every fight we had was never ensured that we would come back. And we have lost some people along the way."

"That is why I choose to fight. Shinji would never forgive me if I turned away now," Akihiko stated.

"I won't turn away now…not after coming so far to learn the truth about my Father's death," Yukari added.

"Even if this is a fight unlike the ones that have come before it. And maybe there is no hope in winning, but that is based on what Ryoji has said. And the only way we can know for sure is to face it head on," Minato said with a slight smile.

"Then, we are all in agreement?" Mitsuru asked for one last chance for discussion about this topic.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't on board," Junpei said.

"I'm with the rest of you," Fuuka added.

"I have made my decision as well," Aigis confirmed.

Even Koromaru added a bark of confirmation in response.

"I guess all that is left is to let him know," Minato said looking up to the staircase.

"We'll wait for you," Yukari was at Minato's side and kissed his cheek. "I know talking to him about this will be hard for you."

"He'll try and change my mind you know. In the confines of my room he is trying to negate what all of you had decided. In the end it's because he thinks he knows what is best for us," Minato sighed heavily. "But he is also part of the reason I need to see this through to the end. Telling me to just forget everything is like saying that our struggles and friendships we forged meant nothing."

"I love you, Minato. No matter what happens," Yukari said in a whisper before pulling away from him.

Minato took a few steps and then looked back at SEES, "I'll be back shortly."

They all nodded and sent him off with smiles as Minato began his way up the familiar stairs and towards his room. They all trusted him with their decision and resolve. In order to fight a battle that can't be won…they had to be united in their resolve…and determined that no matter what happened they would press forward. It was not something that could be taken lightly. Minato was well aware of what could happen…that despite their struggles they would all die anyway. But Minato had made his own promise some time ago to his Senpai. Aragaki Shinji…he had told him during his last moments that he would find a way…a way where no one else would have to die. That he would do anything to protect them all. Minato was more than driven now to fulfill that promise. Maybe more so than he had been when he had made it.

Minato only hesitated at the door of his room for a moment before opening the door and entering.

Ryoji greeted him with a smile and was sitting on his bed, "Hey. It's been a long time since we talked like this in your room. Although back then, I didn't appear in this form, and I wasn't known by this name."

"Well times and circumstances have certainly changed since then," Minato said as he closed his door and walked in towards Ryoji.

"They certainly have," Ryoji said as he studied Minato's face for a moment. "Don't tell me you've all decided to let me live... You're all going to risk your lives on a battle you can't win. But, you're the only one here right now, so...I'll say this one more time. If you kill me, Tartarus, the Dark Hour, and your memories of the battles will all disappear. Tomorrow, you'll wake up a normal high-school student. You'll be able to live in peace until the moment of the Fall. But if you let me live, you'll spend every waking moment until that day in fear of your inevitable death. Nyx cannot be defeated... It's useless to fight her."

Minato wasn't fazed by hearing all of this again. Ryoji got to his feet and took a couple steps towards Minato.

"Are you still thinking? Or have you made up your mind?" Ryoji asked.

"I would like to think you know me enough that you wouldn't even have to ask," Minato stated simply.

"So nothing I say will change your mind then?" Ryoji looked like he wasn't surprised but looked like he hoped that Minato had changed his mind.

"After all the ordeals we went through to get to this point, do you think I would give up now?" Minato asked him.

"But this is a battle you cannot win! You will only be waiting for death," Ryoji was pleading. "I didn't want to show you this…but I have no choice." Ryoji then took a form that was rather familiar to Minato. The form of Thanatos…the same form that Minato's Ulitimate form of the Death Social Link Persona was. "See...? I'm not human. I will bring death to this world until I am finally satiated. Do not hesitate to kill me. ...I want you to think about this carefully. Is facing Nyx really the best decision...? Right now, you are all confused by the truth. But some things in this world cannot be changed. You do not understand this yet. Memories are ambiguous... Old ones can be replaced with new ones, creating a new reality. Don't you want to end all your friends' pain and suffering? ...It's up to you. You're the only one who can make this decision. Now, this is your last chance. Tell me your answer..."

"Ryoji…you are asking me to betray my friends…to betray even you," Minato said looking at the form of Thanatos. "You want me to forget you? The friendship that we have? And to forget all of that is to forget about so much about my relationship with Yukari. I am not going to run away…I am not going to turn away from the truth to just have a few more 'good days'. All of that would be a lie…nothing more than borrowed time that would only delay the end. If it is going to end…then I want to face it head on. And you're right, I don't know what it means to face Nyx. And it might be like you say…a hopeless cause. Still I have to fight til the end. Because Ryoji I think there is something that you don't understand."

Ryoji reverted from his form as Thanatos and back to his human form. He blinked a couple times and gave Minato a confused look. "Something I don't understand?"

"Even if I died facing an enemy that cannot be beaten…I can die without regret. I did everything I could…tried every option available to me," Minato then grinned. "I have an idea. How about a bet?"

"A bet?" Ryoji almost cracked a smile.

"That's right. If I find a way to stop The Fall. Then you owe me a month's worth of karaoke sessions," Minato held out his hand.

Ryoji then started laughing, "Minato…how could I ever question your resolve when you look at it like this? I knew it was pointless to try and convince you otherwise but you know why I did."

"We're friends, Ryoji. You just don't want to see me suffer. I get that. But it goes both ways. Now do you agree to the bet or not?" Minato moved his hand towards Ryoji once more.

"Alright, I agree. What do I get if I win?" Ryoji chuckled.

"Bragging rights? I mean I'll be dead if you win," Minato laughed.

"Oh…so the only one that has anything here to gain is you huh?" Ryoji shared a laugh with Minato. "This is one bet that I hope that I lose."

"So I guess all that is left is figuring out how we're supposed to face Nyx," Minato said.

"Well let's head back to the lounge, I can tell you all how to confront Nyx," Ryoji said as he eased his laughter.

The two headed back down the stairs and to where SEES was waiting for them.

"Yo! What's up, Ryoji?" Junpei asked.

Ryoji simply shook his head, "I should not be surprised with your decisions. Especially Minato's but I had hoped all of you would not have to face this. Still I cannot help but be impressed by all of your resolves. Anyway I must make this quick as midnight is quickly approaching." He took a deep breath and then began. "She will be at Tartarus. You all must reach the top of the Tower before the promised day."

"When is the promised day?" Yukari was quick to ask.

"Exactly one month from tomorrow," Ryoji answered. "January 31st, 2010. Nyx will descend to Tartarus…and the world will end. If you go to the top of Tartarus on that day, you'll be able to face her. The Tower exists for the purpose of her coming. As the appriser, I usher Nyx into this world…and Tartarus welcomes her arrival."

"The tower exists for the purpose of Nyx's coming…that's why it is called the 'tower of demise'. So if we reach the top, we can fight Nyx?" Akihiko more or less wanted to confirm what was said.

"Yes, but remember…From today, you will be fighting against eternal despair. Like I've said so many times before, Nyx cannot be defeated. When you face her, you will finally understand this truth. And then you will finally realize what it is you are trying to stand against," Ryoji was looking at Minato for the last part of what he said.

"…We understand. There's no need to keep telling us. January 31st…we won't forget that date," Mitsuru said.

Ryoji turned away from SEES, "Well I'll be going on ahead of you. I want to leave while I am still in this form."

"Ryoji-kun," Fuuka seemed unsure of what to say.

Minato walked with Ryoji to the door. Ryoji stopped and looked back at Aigis, "Aigis…I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I put you through."

"I won't forget that you were my enemy…and my friend," Aigis said.

Ryoji smiled sadly as he turned back towards the door, "Thank you. This will probably be the last time I see you all like this. But…" he looked back one last time at all of SEES. "I'll always be watching over you…well, goodbye."

Minato opened the front door for Ryoji and then spoke one last time without looking back, "Best wishes in the coming year. That's what you say on New Year's Eve, right?" Ryoji looked over at Minato.

"I will find a different way for this to end," Minato said.

"If anyone has that potential, it is you. Goodbye, Minato," Ryoji then walked out of the dormitory and Minato closed the door behind him.

Minato could feel a change in himself. And he wasn't referring to the growth in social links he had made with SEES tonight. He knew that there had to be another option. Social Links…Persona…and his ability to hold so many within himself…this had to be what it was building towards…he would need that power in order to make that change…to avert what Ryoji was sure was something that could not be changed. A fool's errand. Well Minato was a Fool and he didn't know how to give up. He would find it…the other choice…the other option so that all of his friends and loved ones would be able to see February, March and the many months and years beyond that.

* * *

 **January 1** **st** **, 2010 / Daytime**

New Year's Day…well, it had certainly been one of the most important New Year's Eve's he had ever experienced at the very least. It isn't like you vow to save the world as your New Year's Resolution every year. Yet that had been exactly what Minato had more or less done. He had done it with a simple bet. Which now that he thought about it…he had another bet that he needed to collect on. And today would be a pretty good day to do so.

The girls had gone ahead to the shrine so all of the guys were now on their way to meet with them. Minato stifled a yawn as they walked up the steps to the shrine and saw the many stalls that were set up. It was a little horrifying in a way…they knew that there was a lot at stake…that the people here could be celebrating the last New Year…that there could be no more than this. Yet when faced with something like that…these kind of celebrations were the most important. At least that was how Minato thought of it.

"Happy New Year! Let's all do our very best this year!" Yukari emerged and was at Minato's side at a moment and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, you guys are late. We were about to leave."

"Yes because I've been known to be a morning person," Minato muttered sarcastically. "You know you complained about how hard it is to put on a kimono and yet you all got up so early to put them on and come here. What's the deal?"

All the girls did look nervous when Minato pointed this out. All of them were in a kimono…and all of them looked really good in them. Minato would admit that much. But he was suspicious of their motivations for coming here so early. Still it was a good change of pace and it wasn't that hard to find out their motivations. But the fact that it could be their last New Year was probably a deciding factor at this moment.

"Happy New Year! …Hm? What's the matter, Iori?" Mitsuru asked and that is when Minato noticed the major eyes Junpei was giving all the girls.

"Mitsuru-senpai…You look hot…I, um…heh…I mean…" Junpei was stumbling over his speech.

"Stop staring at me," Mitsuru for once look embarrassed.

"Junpei…are you really going to do this now?" Minato groaned.

"Um…I've never worn a kimono before…Does my sash look okay?" Fuuka asked.

"Fuuka…You look…Wow!" Junpei's thoughts were nowhere near being coherent to understand. Unless you knew Junpei enough to realize what he was thinking about.

"You look good, Yamagishi. Just ignore Junpei," Minato quickly stepped in.

"This traditional clothing is quite interesting. However, it's quite difficult to move in," Aigis said as she was looking over her own kimono.

"Well they weren't designed to be easy to move in," Minato commented. He looked over at Yukari and took a moment to take in her appearance. No, it certainly wasn't every day that he got to see her look like this. The time it took to dress and the attention to detail while wearing a kimono gave a certain appeal that was maybe hard to describe. Maybe it was just because he wanted to think that while she put it on she was thinking about him in some small way. And knowing her…she probably did. Still the overall red with the pink flower design made her seem to glow more than usual. Or maybe that was just Minato's biased opinion showing through. "Yukari, you look beautiful."

Yukari blushed in response but Minato could see the smile she could not hide show on her face. "You…really think so?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm gonna have to pluck Junpei's eyes out if he doesn't stop stealing looks at you," Minato growled with a side glance at Junpei.

"Alright, that's enough," Akihiko stepped in. "The girls look great, can we just leave it at that?"

"In that case let's move on to the next order of business," Minato cleared his throat and got all their attention. Probably thinking he was going to announce some sort of official statement. But no…he had other intentions. "There have been a lot of things going on, but you guys don't seriously think I would forget, did you?"

All of SEES had questioning looks on their faces. "What are you talking about, Arisato?" Mitsuru was the first to ask.

"Oh I see…trying to claim you don't remember huh? That's fine, I guess I can remind you all of a little wager that we had not too long ago," Minato grinned as he saw realizations cross all their faces. "A wager about the Dark Hour."

"You don't mean…" Fuuka started.

"That's right!" Minato interrupted. "Today is the day you all pay up. We are going to karaoke!"

There was utter silence among the members of SEES as they all stared at him. He simply looked back with a look that stated one thing. He wasn't going to let any of them back out. Then Junpei suddenly was grinning as well.

"Hell yeah! Let's do it," Junpei's sudden change somewhat concerned Minato.

"Well it was a fair wager and I didn't speak against it either," Mitsuru sighed. "Alright, Arisato. Looks like out plans have been made then."

"Wait are we going right now? Shouldn't we go back and change?" Fuuka was hesitant.

"I don't think it's a problem. We never get to dress up like this normally," Yukari seemed like she was looking for a reason to stay dressed in her kimono just a while longer.

"Aren't you guys cold?" Ken suddenly asked.

"A little, but I love this time of year," Yukari answered with a smile…but Minato was considered by the origin of that question.

"That isn't what I meant. Junpei-kun said that you guys aren't wearing anything underneath your kimonos," Ken said blankly.

"He said WHAT…?" Yukari's voice got loud pretty quickly and all Minato could do was face palm as Junpei got a deserved stomp on his foot from Yukari.

"Ow! Ken you aren't supposed to mention that," Junpei fell backwards to the ground and grabbed his foot. "God, that hurts."

"Serves you right," Yukari looked like that wasn't where she wanted to leave the punishment off at.

"Ken, what Junpei told you is actually based off traditional kimono wear in our history. Specifically how it was traditionally worn by women," Minato said as he walked up to the younger kid. "In that time, women were expected to be subservient to men…specifically to the Lords."

"But what does that have to do with not wearing any underwear?" Ken asked.

Minato scratched the back of his head, "It was believed that wearing undergarments besides what comprises a kimono brought unattractive lines or creases to it. And argued that because of the way kimono's are that women don't really need to have them on and it increases their sex appeal if they don't."

"So it's so they look better?" Ken asked inquisitively.

"That's debatable," Minato shrugged. "I find it more than likely that the Lords just wanted to believe they had nothing on underneath it. Well supposedly."

"Why would they do that?" Ken was really interested in this topic.

"Because men are perverts," Yukari supplied.

Minato shook his head, "Yeah I think that about covers it." Never mind the fact that one of the actual reasons is that Lords believe that women in their house should be ready to 'serve' their Lord at all times.

"So are you a pervert, Senpai?" Ken made the logical question.

Several other members of SEES started laughing. Minato just gave a smile, "Let me counter that with a question. Have you ever thought about a girl you like?"

"A girl I like?" Ken actually seriously thought about the question for a moment. "I don't think I really have someone like that."

"Then I'm not sure you can understand the answer quite yet. It's a part of human nature…thoughts that will occur before you even realize it. That isn't what makes you a pervert…or gets you labeled as one," Minato turned to Yukari for a moment before looking back at Ken. "Your feelings and actions to the people around you determine how you are perceived…and just because you have thoughts like that, doesn't mean you should be ashamed of it…just watch your words. Basically don't be like Junpei." One could only fight nature so much. Just because you wouldn't act on them, doesn't stop impulses of attraction from happening. Even if you are in a relationship...the biggest deciding fact...just like everything else in life...was choice.

"Hey! I resent that," Junpei said finally getting to his feet.

"Says the person who can't keep his thoughts of girls in his own head," Minato noted dryly as he looked over at him. "Always consider what your words will do to the ones around you. Respect and caring for others goes a long way. The choices you make of what actions you will take will always carry weight."

"You sure know a lot, Senpai," Ken smiled.

Minato smiled himself, but it was a bit more hallow this time, "Sometimes there are words that you say that can never be taken back. That is why you should always be mindful of your words." More than a couple of members of SEES saw the change in Minato's demeanor. He turned away, "Enough about that, it's time to do karaoke! And each of you has to do a minimum of two songs!"

"Yuka-tan, your boyfriend is a real slave driver," Junpei muttered but seemed somewhat amused.

"Shut up, it'll be fun. Come on everyone!" Yukari smiled and urged everyone to follow after Minato.

Minato was hardly surprised when they arrived and Mitsuru had easily gotten them a room despite how busy the place seemed to be. They got a private room and booked it for a few hours. Everyone, save for Junpei, Minato and Yukari, seemed hesitant on what they were doing. Mitsuru had simply never been to one before and was asking Minato on if there was a certain etiquette she needed to be aware of. Minato and Yukari laughed and told her to just have fun and let loose for once. Being Mitsuru she got hung up on exactly what it meant to 'let loose' and spent most of the time thinking about it.

Minato and Yukari started it off with a duet and then one by one got the others to come up and sing with them. Junpei needed to motivation and, to much surprise, to everyone he wasn't too bad. He could certainly carry a tune, though most of them said Minato was the better singer of the two. Junpei wasn't too happy about that comparison but when the two of them did a song together it brought the atmosphere back to what it was before.

"Okay enough of that. Who is next?" Minato looked as a few members of SEES were trying to hide themselves buy supposedly looking over the options. "What about you Korijo-san?"

"Me?" her face went flush. "I...honestly I don't listen to much music like this that has lyrics...I..."

"Umm...I'll go next..." Fuuka said softly.

"Ooh, what you pick, Fuuka?" Yukari asked helping the girl to her feet.

Minato moved to sit next to Mitsuru and then looked past her to Akihiko, "How about doing a duet with Akihiko this time? You seemed to have fun singing with Yukari a few minutes ago."

"That's fine with me. I have an idea as to what to pick," Akihiko didn't need much prompting and leaned in to Mitsuru and showing her what their options were and briefly discussing the style of the songs. Minato just sat back as he watched Fuuka and Yukari singing together. Despite the progress Fuuka had made and how more comfortable she was with the team, she still had moments she wasn't comfortable with. But he could see it in her...and everyone present...they knew how important this kind of moment was. How the dangers they would be facing could be the last they ever face together...or even the last thing they do while they are alive. Even Aigis...who claimed to be only machine...was smiling.

Soon they had all sung a couple songs…or more. They had to get an extension twice as they kept going. After a few rounds of drinks and singing…smiles could be seen on all of SEES as they continued on to their karaoke session. But it wasn't long before it was time for them to go.

It was a somewhat quiet walk back to the dormitory before Minato broke the silence. It was time to address the anxiety that the whole team was facing in their minds, "The world will never know what we do. Will never know about the dangers of Shadows and the Dark Hour. It's a place of desolation and fear that threatens to end the world as it is. Yet we weren't the only ones smiling today. There are still plenty of people that choose to live and people that choose to smile when they could easily give up. This is why we have to fight…why we have to work together to reach the top of the tower. The Tower of Demise. This isn't a battle that we started…but it is one they we have all decided was ours to fight. But we don't know what we are going to face…we don't know exactly what Nyx is. So even if it is a fight we cannot win. I want all of you to remember why we're fighting. We will aim for victory no matter how grim it gets. This battle isn't just for us…it has never been about us. It is about the future…our children…and our children's children will not come to be if we don't win. So that eventually people can enjoy life just as we did today for as long as they live. And live long lives at that. I will do anything to make it a reality. But I know I can't do it without all of you."

"I will always be with you, Minato," Yukari said taking his hand.

"I will fight at your side, no matter what the outcome," Mitsuru added.

"It will be our hardest and best fight yet. Damn right I'm going to be there with you," Akihiko grinned.

"I don't want to see the world end…to see so many futures taken away. You can count on me," Fuuka added.

"You know I'm down," Junpei did a fist pump.

"And I will do my best to protect you…so that we can all see the future together," Aigis said.

Minato smiled as they arrived at the dormitory and made their way inside. "I'll be counting on all of you." SEES resolve was strengthened today...and regardless of what they might face from here on out...he knew he would trust any one of them with his life. Something they would all have to do if they were going to make it through this. And one way or another, Minato would ensure that they did.

* * *

 **January 12** **th** **, 2010 / Evening**

Things had moved into an odd rhythm for all of SEES. They had made significant progress on Tartarus and Minato felt that they were really close to reaching the top of the tower. And SEES attitudes and motivation only seemed to get better as they went along. Not to mention Minato had finished many of his Social Links and even started a new one with Aigis. So he had been spending time with the only three that he had social links with outside of SEES activities. And that was Aigis, Mitsuru and Yukari. He had met and gotten close to so many people. Overall he had gotten 21 different social links and only 3 of them weren't maxed…Aeon…which was Aigis, Empress…which was Mitsuru and last was Lovers…Yukari.

It seemed to come so natural with other people…to mature their relationship to a point that it reaches its maximum rank. He wasn't sure how he got to that point or how he knew when something was maxed but he just did. It was something he didn't have a lot of time to contemplate about. Well there was also the Judgment social link that had to do with SEES…but it got closer to being finished as they approached the top of the tower…that growth was directly linked with the fight against Nyx. He would probably max it before the final confrontation…giving him time to create its ultimate Persona.

What concerned him a little was his link with Yukari…compared to others he was much closer to Yukari…trusted her and she trusted him. She had reconciled with her Mother and things were going well. But he could feel something was missing…one final thing that was in the way of the social link being maxed…and while he hated to think of his relationship with Yukari in such a way…he needed to ensure he had all of that power available…so that he had as many options as possible. So that he could protect her and everyone else. So that maybe he could find…that last option that was hiding from him. He knew there had to be another option…something no one had thought of.

Minato, lost in his thoughts, walked into the dormitory and nearly walked right into other members of SEES.

"Whoa, Minato. Good timing. We're all going to Hagakure. Wanna come?" Junpei asked.

Yukari was standing there and approached Minato's side. His thoughts wandered back to social links for a moment before looking around, "Just us? Where is Yamagishi or Kirijo? Or Ken for that matter…"

"There busy tonight. I think Yamagishi went home to have dinner with her parents and Mitsuru is stuck dealing with Kirijo Group business," Akihiko supplied. "Come on, it's on me tonight."

"If you say so," Minato shrugged as he turned back around as they all headed to the Iwatodai strip mall that was close by to the dorm and also where Hagakure was.

"Everything okay?" Yukari had already noticed that something was on Minato's mind. He wasn't surprised by that…she knew him better than anyone else…knew his habits…his thought patterns…it was hard to believe that they had only known each other for only few months…and there was still a couple months away from being able to say a year. It felt like he had known her for so much longer though…and he could never realize why. Maybe it was just a testament to how well they matched each other.

"Yeah…its fine. Just been thinking a lot. We need to do an equipment inventory and get any order we want in by next week so we can ensure it is here in time. We need the best gear we can get and…" Minato stopped when Yukari put a finger to his lips.

"That can wait for later, Minato. And don't think for a minute that I believe that is all you are worried about," she said raising an eyebrow.

He sighed, "Just having problems understanding my powers. I like to think I've done a good job managing up til now…but there is a lot about it I don't understand and…it's frustrating." It wasn't a lie, but explaining the full thing and how it related to Yukari would complicate things when they already had enough to worry about. The only one that needed to worry about it was him.

"Well I can't say I understand when I don't have a clue how you are able to handle so many Persona. I am used to having just one though," Yukari admitted but grabbed Minato's hand within hers and offered a comforting smile. "You still have time to figure it out…just work it out like you always do."

He stopped walking for a moment. They had arrived at the strip mall and just needed to go up the stairs to get to Hagakure. Minato considered Yukari's words for a moment, "Like I always do?" He said more to himself.

"Yep, you'll figure it out," she smiled, and no doubt knowing how her words had stimulated me. "Now come on, let's eat."

Minato probably had been over thinking it. He needed to look at it more logically…the problem was he had been avoiding doing just that because of his relationship with Yukari. Was that it? Was he really the problem here? Maybe he was the reason their link had stopped…but why would that be? As he and Yukari took a seat in Hagakure…the realization hit him pretty fast. Sure, Yukari had made lots of progress with her Mother and things were great…but when was the last time that their relationship had actually moved forward? So then…was that the answer? Did they need to progress to the next level? He had told her he loved her and she the same to him…that wasn't it. How do you go further than that? Of course the answer came quickly…and it made him blush and his temperature go up quickly. There was no greater expression of love…no better way to show how much the two of them meant to each other. The trust and affection needed to come together in such an honest, genuine and unmistakable way. It had to be sex, right? Well…using the word sex didn't feel right to Minato. That seemed to cheapen how important a moment like that was.

It wasn't like he could ever deny that he wanted to…he was a growing teenage boy after all. However…in his life he had seen a lot of what happened when sex was cheapened to just a commodity to acquire. A particular foster father had made it seem like the event meant nothing…that it was just a means to satisfy your bodily urges. And well Minato can't exactly fault that way of thinking…but he had always felt that love should always be a part of the equation. That was why the term to 'make love' was used instead of just saying sex. That couldn't be the real answer to this, right? He had slept next to Yukari several times, but he had never done anything more than that. Never touched her more than he felt was appropriate…no nothing like…the hotel.

That's right…the night of the Full Moon…the night where the Shadow had hijacked them to giving in to the most basic of desires. No, even after all this time they had never been like that again. At that time…they were both compelled simply by lust…the desire to become one with each other. And…Minato got to his feet. "I'll be right back…I need some air." Minato said and quickly made his way outside.

He took in some fresh air and let out a heavy sigh. Now it made a lot of sense. Minato and Yukari had a glaring event that they had not resolved or dealt with. And it was from a time before they had even dated…but it was what most likely stopped them both. A nagging doubt that was most likely in both of their minds. This was why when they kissed or got more intimate it always stopped before it went anywhere. There was no question from either of them where to stop…they both stopped…they never went for pieces of clothing…both became hesitant and then would stop. And maybe…there was a fear that anything closer than that would not be their own feelings…but ones left imprinted on them from their encounter with the Lovers Shadow.

"Hey man, you alright?" Junpei was standing next to him. Minato was somewhat surprised for a moment but then let out a heavy sigh and looked out to the street where cars were driving by.

"These Shadows…Strega…and SEES…they all did quite a number on our lives," Minato said reflectively. "I guess I am just realizing how different things are now than when we started."

"Yeah it has been a crazy year," Junpei agreed. "I know I've changed a lot. Thanks to Chidori."

"Love does odd things to us," Minato chuckled. "I guess I'm not much different in that regard."

"But I was such an idiot. She had to die for me to get the message. I just never knew what to say or do…I only knew that I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her," Junpei let out his own heavy sigh. "Now she's gone and things have only gotten worse. I don't know if you've heard, but there is some sort of dooms day cult going around. It probably has to do with Nyx coming and maybe people can just sense that something is coming. Still…Chidori entrusted me to live in her stead…so we gotta find a way to stop it."

Minato nodded, "Chidori's sacrifice for you…and Aragaki-senpai's sacrifice to save Ken. And who knows how many people have died in history in order to protect their love ones with the thought that they would all have a future…that they would all live on. It is a large burden to carry."

"But we're the only ones that can," Junpei said.

"You're right," Minato agreed.

"Plus we still have Takaya and Jin to worry about and whatever they are up to," Junpei added.

"Might help if we had a quest log," Minato laughed and Junpei did as well.

"Oh man, this is totally like an RPG. Here we are getting ready for the final fight against the big evil. Damn right we're aiming for a happy ending," Junpei did a fist pump. "You know, I never imagined I would make such good friends…people that I would literally trust with my life. Then again it isn't like anyone could expect something like this ever happening. I can't imagine what it was like for you to have that thing inside you for all those years and not know it. Still because of it you got your power and harnessed it and made it your own. I'm glad I got to meet you. It's a bit embarrassing to tell you but that's how I really feel. We'll always be friends, right? I mean, even after all of this is over?"

"Like you need to ask. Just don't try and drag me into any of your Operation Babe Hunt scheme's," Minato chuckled.

"Cool man," Junpei ginned and the two of them shook hands. "We should head back in. Yuka-tan ordered you a Hagakure bowl and they are probably waiting for us."

"Yeah," Minato turned back towards the restaurant. "Thanks, Junpei. You're a really good friend."

"Anytime," he said as the two of them went back in.

Minato say back down next to Yukari and smiled. So there was a hurdle that the two of them needed to conquer…one that they both hadn't really talked about. He could feel that he was right about this…that it was what he needed to do. For now he would focus on just being with his friends, "What I miss?"

"Aigis and Senpai were looking at some magazine…what is it called?" Yukari directed her question to Aigis.

"It's quite a disturbing title. 'Emergence of the Messiah: The Charismatic One Speaks'. Its about the doomsday cult that has surfaced over the last couple of weeks," Aigis explained.

Akihiko flipped open the magazine and then Minato saw as his eyes got big, "What the…!?"

"There is a picture of their leader…" Aigis said as she leaned over to take a look.

Minato and Yukari got up and went to look as well. They all crowded around Akihiko.

"Hey…that's…" Yukari started but it was pretty obvious who it was.

"It's Takaya," Junpei got angry. Minato wasn't surprised considering Takaya was the reason why Chidori had died…in a way.

"Tch, I thought something was up," Akihiko puts down his chopsticks. "I've lost my appetite."

"Listen to what he says... 'Mankind is currently imprisoned by the sins of hate and anger. But soon, a savior will descend upon this world to break the chains that bind us, and lift us to new heights. This great being is Nyx. I have beheld her glory, and she has blessed me with power beyond belief. In Nyx there is no pain... no suffering... But, there are those who do not understand this truth, even though they have also been blessed by her. They have acquired the same power as I; yet they abuse it, using it for their own personal gain. These miscreants are the ones to blame for the recent tragedies that have been plaguing our streets.'" Aigis looked at the others.

"Hm…well its one way to make a cult. Claim you have all the answers and give people someone to blame for the things that have gone wrong," Minato sighed.

"Seems like Jin has been using his popularity on the internet to help get Takaya more attention to his cult. Those two must have planned this through," Akihiko was visibly irritated.

"Brothers and sisters, I shall go forth to make preparations for Nyx's arrival... But, do not fear those evildoers who desecrate their gifts. Nyx shall right their wrongs. May your hearts be filled with peace as you await your salvation. Blessed are those who take joy in the coming of Nyx. The revolution is here!" Aigis finished readin the statement.

"What?! 'Revolution'? People can't seriously be buying this crap, can they?" Junpei was shaking his head.

"Takaya is highly charismatic, people would listen to him," Minato pointed out. "Like it or not."

"Historically, those who have changed the future were this kind of individual. Hmm…it seems after the article that Takaya and Jin have disappeared again," Aigis reported.

"Well, there is only one place they could have gone. Tartarus. They must've been planning this all along," Akihiko sighed.

"Still Takaya's words have changed the mood of the entire city. Even though most won't admit it, they are all afraid," Aigis stated a simple truth. Minato had observed the behavior in nearly everyone in town. It was disheartening to see.

"Can we forget about this?" Yukari suddenly said and only now did Minato realize how she was clinging to him.

"Yeah, we already made up our minds, so we can just leave it at that. Our objective is Nyx. And if Strega gets in our way, then we'll just have to deal with them then," Junpei said.

They all nodded.

"We'll probably run into them in Tartarus anyway. However you look at it, we're the obstacles standing in their way," Akihiko noted.

"The promised day will be here soon," Yukari said as more of a whisper.

"Yeah, and that is why we need to put in all we can to be ready for it," Minato said as he gave a comforting smile to Yukari. Yeah…there was a lot going on…but they needed to handle it one step at a time so that they could truly face anything. And Minato knew they could…because one way or another…he was determined to win.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **We spend the whole chapter in the past, but its the main focus at the moment. This is a pretty meaty chapter sitting just over 11k by itself. But some of my favorite moments and discussion are in this chapter. This is about SEES resolve being strengthened as they come closer to the end confrontation. Next chapter we wrap up the final Social Links...Empress, Aeon and of course...Lovers.**

 **Not too much I want to say today so...read, review and spread the word if you like what you're reading.**

 **Before I forget, I do have a Persona 4 fan fiction that I will begin posting here after I finish with this one. It isn't quite complete yet, so I may release it a couple times a week instead of every day like I have this one. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy it...and if you don't...well you can't please everyone, lol. See you all tomorrow with the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31 - Love

**CHAPTER 31 - Love  
**

 _March 2_ _nd_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _My childhood was full of memories that are painful to remember now. I think I have forgotten more than I could ever possibly remember. Most of it has to do with the death of my parents and when Aigis sealed Death inside of me. Which I actually think makes sense. My mind must have been affected in some way by just having Death inside of me. It is more than likely why I gained the ability to use Persona and the wild card ability along with it._

 _It is probably for the best that I don't really remember the past. What I do remember of it was only filled with regrets. There were always things I never got to say to my parents…things I didn't know then that I would ever want to say. Then there was my time as a foster child…things I would want to say to the people that abused me…things I want to say to the people that truly cared for me and helped me. Yet still in the end I am still alone. Though I guess in one way or another that is just how it has been in my life. I was left alone for the majority of my childhood…and then there were the many people I was forced to say goodbye to over the course of my life._

 _And now…I have to do it again. All of these people that I have come to care for like family. No…this is the first time I feel like I have finally had a family. Yet this time it is me that has to leave. And while I may not regret how it has come to this…that doesn't mean I do so peacefully…I will miss all of you. There are no words that can properly describe the pain that this causes me. That is why I have to leave this journal behind. I want you to know…to let everyone know that I didn't die for no reason…that I did it for all of you…so that even if for a while longer you can all look back at the journey that we all made together. Remember the sacrifices we made to win. And that I love all of you._

 _I'm sorry, Yukari. I wanted to keep living…to grow old with you…to have the family we talked about. But if my life is the price it takes to make sure that you keep living…then I will gladly pay it._

 _Love always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **January 19** **th** **, 2010 / After School**

"So this is it then?" Minato examined the motorcycle a bit closer. "This is your personal one?" He turned looking at Mitsuru. She nodded and stepped towards the bike.

"I haven't been able to ride it in a while. I mostly just ride the other one now," Mitsuru gave a slight shrug. "I should find it humorous that I have been doing most of my riding in the Dark Hour. Driving one of the only vehicles that can work in that time frame."

"Well things just happen to work that way. It isn't like you've had time to…do much else," Minato could harly imagine how to handle all of that. The death of her Father…and learning the news of the fate of the world…coupled with the Kirijo Group handling the change in power. Mitsuru was planning to take direct control of the company after graduation. Yeah…she was pretty damn busy.

"Arisato…I wanted to thank you. But I'm not sure exactly how to do that," Mitsuru admitted and the usual confidence with her was replace with an odd timid and embarrassed behavior. "So I decided to give you this." Mitsuru turned towards him and placed something in his hand.

Looking at it, he realized it was a key. He looked up at Mitsuru with an obvious confused look on his face.

"I want you to have it," she said.

"A motorcycle?" he raised an eyebrow with more than obvious doubt.

She nodded, "Honestly I don't think I can ever fully repay you for all you have done for me. Even if you don't realize how you've helped me. And I don't need this motorcycle anymore. The whole reason I learned to ride a motorcycle was to get away from my problems…but I'm not going to run anymore. So I won't ever use this as a means to escape from my problems or feelings. Though I do feel bad that I haven't ridden it in a long time. But it'll feel better if you have it."

"Well…okay. But I have only a general idea of how a motorcycle works," Minato scratched his head.

Mitsuru laughed, "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to ride. And you can ride with me until then. So you can get used to it."

"Yeah, probably a good idea. You know I really want to reject this, right?" he side glanced at her.

"It's too much, isn't it?" she frowned.

"Alright, well I guess I can accept it. But you have to teach me how to drive it and when the time finally comes we can go on a ride together," Minato smiled at her and doing so immediately seemed to ease Mitsuru.

"Only a few days left until the promised day. But I'm glad I'll be able to fight with you by my side, Minato," Mitsuru said in more of a whisper. She was talking about the end…the confrontation against Nyx. Everything would be determined then. Minato knew he had no right to make any promises to anyone not when he was resolute on what he was willing to do to ensure the future. If he was the only one that didn't come back from the confrontation...then that was fine...so until it was resolved he knew he couldn't make any promises.

"Mitsuru-san, I'm glad that after all that is happened you still remain strong and resolved to face this. Anyone else in your position would have given up. Your Father was a great man…and because of how he tried to protect you…it ended up pushing a lot of responsibility on to you. Yet despite all of that…you continue to push forward. Your leadership has always helped SEES move forward," Minato looked out into the distance. Mitsuru and him were at a garage close to the dormitory. He could see it now. Looks like this place housed a number of vehicles for the Kirijo Group.

"No…if you hadn't led us in battle I don't think any of us would still be here," Mitsuru said standing next to him.

"Then it is a good thing we're both here then," Minato said with a slight chuckle.

He felt his social link with Mitsuru reach its final and maximum level. He sighed heavily and turned to see Mitsuru with a smile on her that blindsided him. He could see it without having to be told. Mitsuru was in love with him…but she said nothing because of his relationship with Yukari. She was just that kind of individual…a person that was always reminded of her station…or her place in the world. And maybe if things had gone differently he might have ended up with her, but he was happy with how things were now. He smiled back at her and the two of them said nothing for a long time.

Time was bringing the end faster than he would have thought. There were only days left before the promised time. He hoped he could prepare all of SEES to be ready. And that he himself…would also be ready for the end.

* * *

 **January 21, 2010 / After School**

"Eesh…that lecture was a drag," Junpei groaned as he got to his feet. "Hey, Minato, what are you doing today?"

Minato shrugged, "I dunno. I was thinking Yukari and I would do something probably. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, we never get the chance to hang out, it feels like," Junpei added a shrug of his own.

The door to the room opened and Mitsuru came in and approached Minato's desk. He looked up wondering what she would need from him. Probably student council related.

"I'm sorry to ask so suddenly, but…Can you come with me? There is something we need to discuss," Mitsuru was looking directly at Minato.

"Uhh, you want all of us, or just him?" Junpei was probably concerned it was related to SEES.

Mitsuru looked over to Junpei, "Just him for now. Come with me to the Student Council room."

That caught Minato's attention…so it was something that might include the others. Minato got to his feet and took a look at Junpei and then Yukari who had a curious look on her face. Minato merely nodded before following Mitsuru out of the room and across the hall to the Student Council room. As soon as they entered Mitsuru took a moment to take a deep breath before looking at Minato.

"Okay, what's up? You look like something is wrong and not in the usual way," Minato observed her facial expressions and she seemed to ease up a bit but something was clearly getting to her.

"There is something you have to know. Do you remember the girl named Chidori, who was with Strega?" Mitsuru stared right into Minato's eyes.

"How could I forget? This is why you didn't want Junpei to know just yet. But she's dead Mitsuru," Minato couldn't hide the confusion from his face.

"There…is a possibility she could wake up today," Mitsuru averted her eyes. "I know what you are going to say…yes we saw her die. But…her body began to go transmogrification a few days after the incident."

"A few days? That incident happened back in November! She's been alive for this long?" Minato shook his head…he was unsure of what to make of this news.

"I was only recently made aware of what happened. And for the last few weeks she has been essentially in a state of neither living nor dead. We don't know how or why she is in this state. We could speculate that it had to do with her abilities as a Persona user but…"

"…We saw her Persona merge with Junpei's," Minato finished Mitsuru's thought.

She nodded, "We just don't know. But my real purpose was to discuss how we should break this news to Iori. You see, she's probably…" Mitsuru's phone began to ring. She quickly flipped it open. "Mitsuru here," after a few nods and a confirmation she hung up the phone and looked back to Minato. "That was the Hospital. It seems…she's awakened."

"Chidori is…alive? This is nuts," Minato shook his head. "What is the best way to tell Junpei…"

"What did you say?" the door to the Student Council room suddenly opened and Junpei rushed in. "Did I hear that right? Chidori is alive!"

"Iori…" Mitsuru was rather alarmed for a moment. But Minato who had momentarily lost his ability to select words just nodded a confirmation.

"This isn't a joke right? Some kind of trick?" Junpei was looking with such hope in his eyes.

"No…it is no joke or trick. She is currently recovering in the same hospital as before," Mitsuru admitted. "But, Iori. She probably…"

"Chidori…Chidori's alive!" Junpei turned and ran out.

"Junpei! Dammit!" Minato jumped into the hall but Junpei was already heading down the stairs. "In no way will I catch up to him."

"Maybe it's better he found out this way. Come on, let's head to the hospital," Mitsuru said as Yukari appeared.

"Why did Junpei run off that way?" Yukari was by Minato's side.

"Well…Chidori is alive and Junpei overheard so…"

"Wait, she's alive!" Yukari's eyes got big. "How is that even possible?"

"No idea. Let's just head to the hospital and try and sort this out there," Minato said as they headed out. Junpei must have been moving pretty fast because they didn't see him until they finally got to the hospital. Fortunately the hospital wasn't that far from the school...well considering the school had once been a Kirijo Group facility it made sense...Now that Minato thought about it...exactly how different was it now from back then? A question for another time as they approached the hospital room for Chidori.

To Minato's surprise he saw Junpei stopped in front of the hospital room door. He was simply looking at the door…but then maybe Minato shouldn't be surprised. People don't just come back to life. There was no way he could understand what Junpei was probably feeling.

"Junpei…you took off so fast and you still haven't gone inside?" Yukari spoke alerting Junpei that they were there.

He glanced over at us, "Well…I mean, it's kinda…" He slumped a bit and sighed.

"Deep breaths Junpei. We'll be here if you need it," Minato said.

He visibly took a deep breath, and then he opened the door and walked in. Mitsuru followed in with a Doctor and Minato and Yukari stood just inside the door. Enough to witness the scene but not be intrusive. But just as Mitsuru had said...Chidori was resting on the bed...very much alive.

The Doctor went to the other side of the bed as Chidori stirred and sat up…she looked around for a moment before rubbing her eyes as if she was just waking up. "As you can see the damage she incurred has been completely healed. She is still weak, but there is no danger of her dying. Now or even two years from now that the medication would have done."

Junpei took an uneasy step towards the bed, "Is it…really you, Chidori?" He paused and took another step forward. "I'm not dreaming…am I?"

Chidori turned towards him with a curious look, "Dreaming?"

Junpei moved towards the bed. Minato didn't have to be close to him to know that Junpei had tears falling from his face. But Minato was much more concerned about the confusion that was on Chidori's. "It's true…it is you. Chidori…"

"Who…are you?" the words that came from Chidori had a freezing effect on Junpei. Minato frowned, that must have been what Mitsuru had been trying to warn Junpei about. Still...that wasn't completely a negative.

"Huh? What?" Junpei shook his head as if he hadn't quite heard her.

"I thought as much," she shook her head. "Transmogrification is the proof that one lacks the 'potential'…I suspected that this might be the case."

Minato figured this had to be the same as what killing Ryoji would have done. In reality Minato believed what would actually happen was their po

"This is Mitsuru-san and Junpei-kun. The ones by the door are Minato-kun and Yukari-san…they were your friends last year," The Doctor supplemented for the confused girl on the hospital bed.

"Friends?" she looked back over to Junpei. "My name is Chidori Yoshino. I'm sorry…It hasn't quite hit me yet, but it seems I don't remember any of the past few years. It's as if…I was dreaming for a very long time."

In a way...a dream was the best way to put it. Although it would be a mixture of both bad and good. Takaya would be like a dark shadow over her that twisted any chance of her finding real peace. It was Junpei who had been like the sun for her...showing her that there was more to life...that dying wasn't the only thing life had in store for her. Even if she had known since she had awakened when she would die. It might have been different if she had realized why she would make the choice to die. Die for the one she loved. So how was she here now? There was something from this puzzle that Minato was clearly missing.

"It would seem that all of her memories that occurred after awakening to her Persona are gone. So she remembers everything before that but as for you all…" the Doctor stopped. Even for a Doctor it would be hard to state such a thing, and obviously he was one employed by the Kirijo Group, which was how Mitsuru had been informed of it.

Minato held his hand up and stepped into the room. "I think that is just fine, right Junpei?"

Junpei glanced back at Minato and he simply gave his friend a comforting smile and a nod.

"Yeah, that's fine. It's better that she doesn't remember. All that stuff about fighting and pills. When you're having a nightmare…it ain't a bad thing to wake up." Junpei nodded.

"I didn't say it was a nightmare. Don't put words in my mouth," Chidori looked somewhat irritated that she wasn't included in the conversation. "It was a dream of meeting a kind, warm person at the end of a long tunnel. I can't remember it clearly but I wanted him to be happy and I…I think there were flowers. A room filled with them. And…" She stopped and grabbed her head in sudden pain.

"Chidori! Take it easy. You don't have to force yourself to remember," Junpei concerned moved to her bedside.

"Flowers in a room?" the Doctor thought for a moment. "If she remembers that part clearly then maybe…Do you remember when she'd use her power from time to time to make the flowers bloom again? She'd always do it for the flowers in her room on the days Junpei-kun would come. Any flower she touched would be mysteriously preserved. That is why I kept them all…for research purposes. But after her autopsy…I put them all on her chest as tribute. And now that I think back on it…it may have been that night that she began to transmogrify."

"And her power…to share one's life with others. Could it be that she reclaimed the life energy she'd given to those flowers?" Mitsuru speculated.

"Well, I can't prove any of it," the Doctor sighed. "But compared to how she was before, she's changed. The loss of her power is part of it, but more than that…"

"Excuse me…Are you talking about me?" Chidori looked to the Doctor.

"We were talking about how you want to live now," the Doctor answered.

Still confused Chidori looked down at the sheets, "Huh? What do you mean by that? Of course I want to live. I have to find the person in my dream someday…I can't lie in this bed forever." She looked somewhat offended by the implication that she wouldn't want to live.

That was it, the missing part that Minato hadn't been aware of. He had only visited a couple times and had been aware that Junpei had constantly bought her flowers...but didn't realize that she had used her abilities to keep them alive...and more than likely because she didn't want anything Junpei gave her to go to waste. Although at the time she probably wouldn't have considered why she did it...or even why she slowly began to look forward to seeing Junpei more and more each time.

"Supposing you do find him and meet him…what then?" Mitsuru asked.

"That's…" Chidori looked at her hands. "That's none of your business."

"Chidori…" Junpei was speechless. Chidori had no idea she was talking about Junpei. But Minato was sure she would figure it out eventually.

"Two hearts reunited…it's a miracle," Mitsuru smiled. "No…it's a victory."

"Chidori…" Junpei was suddenly in tears at Chidori's side.

"H-Hey…Why are you crying?" Chidori reached over to touch him. She didn't even hesitate. It looked very natural to her...so much that Chidori herself didn't question it.

"I-I can't help it," Junpei admitted. "This is seriously the happiest moment in my life."

Mitsuru turned to leave and walked towards Minato and Yukari. Yukari was in tears and Minato instead strolled forward.

"You…you were Minato-kun?" Chidori looked at him while somewhat concerned about Junpei who was really crying without restraint.

Minato nodded, "I just wanted you to know. Junpei here is someone special to you. I'm sure you'll come to realize why in time. He's been waiting for you to wake back up."

She looked at Junpei and placed a hand on his head as he cried, "We were close?"

"You were. And I am sure you will be again. It's good to know you are healthy again, Yoshino-san," Minato gave a nod and then left the hospital room and taking Yukari with him. She managed to stop her own tears.

"I'm so happy for them. But it's sad she forgot everything in a way," Yukari said.

"No, it's better this way. Besides her memories of that time are with Junpei. She lost her power because she gave it to Junpei. To protect him. She sacrificed everything to keep him safe…so no…her memories are with her power and that is all with him now. Junpei has something he wants to protect…and now I'm sure he can do anything to keep her safe," Minato talked as they went into the elevator that led down to the Hospital lobby. "If it hadn't been for Junpei she would have never used her power on those flowers to begin with. So in a roundabout way…the two of them saved each other from death."

"I hope they'll have a chance to be together again…for real this time," Yukari sighed and moved to Minato's side as he put an arm over her shoulder and she snuggled against him for a moment.

"Just add it to other reasons we aren't allowed to fail beating Nyx," Minato laughed. Still he knew…if the powers of Persona were this vast…then how devastating could the powers of Nyx be? Chidori had already proven something to Minato…sacrifice could give a measure of power that wasn't available to a Persona user otherwise. It was something to definitely keep in mind.

* * *

 **January 28** **th** **2010 / After School**

Minato entered the room with only slight concern with the spent shall casing on the floor and the general disarray of it as a whole. Maybe he shouldn't have expected anything less for Aigis' room. After all there had to be a place where she would rearm and do routine maintenance on her. He often had to remind himself that this was normal for Aigis…as a mechanical maiden. However, there were often times that even he forgot that Aigis was a robot at all. He had always believed she was more than just a 'mechanical maiden'. Persona broke all expectations on that front. After all...a mere machine could never wield a Persona.

"Oh, um…Please don't worry. The shells on the ground are only blanks. There is no gunpowder in them. So what do you think of my room? Are you surprised?" Aigis was nervous having Minato here. That much was obvious to him.

"Relax Aigis. You don't need to be so anxious with me around you know," Minato said as he crossed the room. "Honestly I had no idea what your room would look like. It isn't like there is some base knowledge I have on how a mechanical maiden like you would need in a room." Well he had been around when Mitsuru had arranged for the appropriate equipment to do daily maintenance for Aigis here...so he had a general idea of what he would find in here...but he was more surprised that in a way...it felt like a teenagers room would be like...you know for a teenage robot.

"Yes but I guess that is why I was hesitant to invite you in here. I have no heartwarming or pleasant decorations…it is just items needed for my maintenance and…I can't believe at one point I believed this room to be normal," Aigis stood awkwardly in front of Minato. It was funny to Minato considering he just had a thought that contradicted that. "But I wanted to talk to you alone."

Minato had gathered that a while ago…but he supposed it shouldn't have been surprising. They were only days away…days from their confrontation with Nyx. He could see the shift on all of SEES. Everyone was basically preparing for the final fight…and the chance that they may not live to see spring…summer…or anything beyond it. Minato would make sure they would though…one way or another.

"I will never leave you," Aigis looked right into his eyes. "No matter how or when your life comes to and end. At that moment, I will be by your side. You will…remain in my heart."

"Hey, don't write me off yet," Minato chuckled. "But I understand what you are saying. Thank you, Aigis."

"I have something for you," Aigis said and then put something in his hand.

It looked like a screw…but one that had been charred with an explosion or fire. He looked at it for a moment and then back to Aigis.

"Its…one of the parts that had to be replaced after I collapsed at the Moonlight Bridge. I asked Mitsuru-san to have it sent here," Aigis averted her gaze. "I have changed since then."

"You have been changing since the beginning, Aigis. I think I've told you that over and over again," Minato chuckled and wrapped his hand around the screw. "But why this?"

She looked back to him, meeting his gaze, "I'm not afraid and I won't give up. I'll get back on my feet as many times as it takes. I'll fight by your side and protect you. That is the proof, and I wanted you to hold onto it. After all it is a part of me. If to live means to spend time with people you've forged relationships with then…I want my relationship with you to be the strongest of all. My connection to you is my reason for living. The thing that is most precious to me…is to be at your side."

Minato smiled at her and put the screw in his pocket, "I'll keep it but living is more than just for one person. While it is easy to say that for someone you find really important…you also have many other people that are your friends and are also important…right?"

Aigis nodded, "But I…you helped me so much. Even after what I have done to you."

"I'm not saying you should discard those feeling you have, Aigis," Minato moved towards her and tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes once more. "You still have a lot to learn about living. That's why we have to win."

"Right," she smiled.

Along with the feeling of the social link associated with Aigis reaching its maximum he took a few steps away from her. "Everyone here…we can't change the past and what brought us up to this moment. So all we can change is the future."

"Is that why you fight?" Aigis asked.

"I owe you…and everyone here not only my life…but thanks for showing me what it means to enjoy life. I thought I knew what it was…but then I moved here and was shown I was wrong. I didn't really know anything at all. Now…I know I have to do anything to protect it…the people that I care for…and a future that I can't let die. I think I finally know what it means…" Minato said smiling at Aigis once more.

"What it means to...what?" she asked.

Minato turned towards the door and glanced back at Aigis with a grin, "To live."

* * *

 **January 30** **th** **2010 / After School**

Junpei bolted out of the class as soon as the final bell rings. Minato didn't even have a chance to put in a 'see you later' as his friend was no doubt heading to only one location. Not that he was surprised. Chidori was alive…you better believe that he was going to be there any time he could. And today was really the best day to do that. Tomorrow…was the promised day.

"Eesh, Junpei-kun doesn't waste any time does he?" Yukari asked as she walked up to his desk.

"I don't blame him. It isn't often that two people get a second chance at life. No…more than that…a second chance at love," Minato yawned and stretched as he got to his feet. "At least classes have kinda slowed down a bit. Or maybe it just seems that way to me."

"I think it was just because of all the career counseling stuff that the staff has to deal with. I doubt they want to be grading a bunch of work on top of all that," Yukari shrugged. "Didn't you have yours a couple days ago?"

"That thing? Yeah, I did," Minato added a shrug of its own. "You had yours before me, what did you tell her?"

"Undecided. I kinda want to go to college but I'm also thinking I may want to go to a tech school or something…I really don't know. I didn't even think much about it. I mean…we kinda have something more important to worry about," Yukari sighed as the two of them started walking out of the classroom. "What about you?"

"College, of course," Minato said simply. "I mean that was part of my long term plan to begin with."

"Oh right, I think you have mentioned it before," Yukari gazed up for a moment, trying to recollect when Minato had mentioned it before. "What do you want to go to college for?"

"I thought about becoming a researcher like my parents had been. You know to maybe learn a little bit about the things that they enjoyed in life. But I don't know. I feel like maybe they wouldn't want me to do that. So I thought maybe becoming a teacher would be something I would enjoy. Probably worrying too much about it. I still have another year before I have to lock in a decision anyway," Minato and Yukari made their way down the hall and then down the stairs to the entrance way as they talked. They both retrieved their shoes before walking outside.

"Let's go somewhere today. Just the two of us," Yukari said suddenly.

"I was about to ask…don't you have archery club today?" Minato eyed her for a moment.

"Minato…I know we've all been living normal lives so far…despite knowing what is going to happen tomorrow. But I can't do that today. Today I want time just for us…I don't want to think about anything else. So we are going to go out and have some fun," Yukari gave the smile that always melted Minato's heart. He had trouble saying no to her on most days…there was definitely no way he could say no to her today.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" Minato and Yukari stood just a ways away from the school. "I'm guessing you already have a plan?"

"Yep, I have the rest of the day planned out," Yukari grabbed his arm and dragged him down a different street than what they usually took. This one headed to the mall. "You have to agree to one thing though. You aren't allowed to say no, to anything."

"Like I can ever really say no to you," Minato grumbled.

"I don't hear you. I want to hear you say it," Yukari playfully poked his shoulder.

"Okay, okay…for today I won't say no to anything, are you happy?" he asked but the expression on her face gave him all the answers he needed.

"Good. Then all you have to do is enjoy yourself," Yukari grinned and dragged him along towards the mall. They stepped into one of the clothing stores and before long a couple of things had happened. A clerk who seemed to know Yukari had brought out a couple garment bags. She handed one to Yukari and then one to Minato. He was really confused but Yukari pulled him along with her and to the dressing rooms and put him in one and told him to change.

As he changed…he was quick to realize that this was a full tuxedo. He had never worn one before…but what should have been more noticeable that this was a fitted tux…that meant at some point Yukari had managed to get his measurements and then have a tux custom made just for him. Just how much money had she spent on this? It was a dark blue with the white dress shirt. When he finished and slipped on the tie he simply found himself looking into the mirror. She had planned this for quite some time…

He stepped out and was welcomed by the sight of Yukari in a full gown…it was mostly pink with red woven through it. Elegant was one word for it…but Yukari had done some subtle differences with her hair and added some makeup that left Minato simply speechless. She moved towards him and offered him her hand…which she was also wearing long gloves that went past her elbows. She was simply beautiful.

"You look so handsome. I have been waiting a long time to see you wear this…" she smiled a bit. Then she took a step back and spun around for him. "What do you think?"

"Amazing…beautiful…I…umm…" Minato could barely form a coherent thought with the sight of her in front of him. It was times like this he found it so hard to believe he had been so lucky as to be loved by this girl. When he didn't feel he deserved any of it. He loved her…more than he could ever possibly describe. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled big. "Now come on, we have to hurry to the restaurant."

"Restaurant?" Minato was being dragged along once again before he had time to adjust to it. Then as they went outside a long limousine pulled up and a man opened the door. "A limo?"

"You can thank Mitsuru for this one. I told her I really wanted to surprise you," Yukari grinned. Completely satisfied that she had been able to not only leave Minato speechless but keep something like this hidden from him. Minato could only imagine what the night was going to entail."

Once inside the limo, they were quickly off to their destination. Minato looked over at Yukari who was sitting next to him with his hand in hers.

"Yukari…I don't think…"

"Don't Minato. It doesn't matter what the outcome for tomorrow is. This night…I want it to be something unforgettable. All of it. So please…please don't tell me this is foolish or wasteful. I love you Minato. I love you so much…that if it is even the slightest possibility that we don't make it tomorrow then I won't have any regrets. I need to show you…I need you to know what you've done for me and my life. That's why…you aren't allowed to say no," Yukari said from next to Minato. She was afraid…afraid that he wouldn't allow her to have this. He sighed.

"Then lets enjoy this night to the fullest," Minato said softly and leaned over to her and kissed her softly on her lips. This was a feeling he never wanted to let go. Her lips were soft and welcoming to him…and while he could never quite describe the taste…he could only ever describe it as wonderful, addictive and continually seductive. Something about kissing her only drew him deeper and deeper in…making it so much harder to stop.

They did stop when the limo arrived at their destination and Minato found himself at an Italian restaurant. About as fancy as one could get around the Iwatodai area. And it had been a little bit of a drive, but it hadn't been that bad. Not to mention time always went fast when he was with Yukari. That could be a good or a bad thing really. On one hand, he loved how he could be with her and lose all track of time. Hours went by so fast with her…but it was two sided when they had such a finite amount of time. He wanted things to slow…so that he could truly savor the evening that Yukari had planned for them.

The Italian restaurant was one he had never been too…and maybe this was something that Yukari and Mitsuru had worked together to make happen. After all the two of them had fast become close friends. When the year had started…something like this would have never happened. The things that had gone through to get to this point…it certainly wasn't something a normal teenager would ever have to deal with.

They got the full five star treatment from the moment they got out of the limousine. They were led in and to their own private dining area. Some place secluded and light music played in the background as they took their seats across from each other in a booth.

"This is pretty nuts," Minato said looking around for a moment.

"I know, right? I had always wanted to come here with you but…it wasn't like it would be appropriate…what with everything that is going on," Yukari said as she had a large smile on her face and absorbed the environment around her.

"You know if you don't tell me these things I can't help make it happen you know," Minato chuckled.

Yukari instead got quiet for a moment, "Minato, you haven't been the easiest person to talk to lately…" She started but stopped when she noticed the waiter approaching them.

"Good evening, can I ask what you would like to start with this evening?" A waiter asked as he entered their dining area.

Minato was given a few moments while Yukari ordered. He knew she was right. He hadn't been that easy to talk to for a while now. His focus had been on finishing his social links…yet he had been neglecting Yukari…when she was one of his social links as well. Maybe it was because he was still…annoyed that he had one with her to begin with. There was always that small voice in his head that doubted his own intentions. That there was part of him that simply was using everyone to gain their power from the social links he created with them. At the same time…his motivation for fighting came because of all of them. It was something that even after all this time, he still wasn't sure how to deal with it. He knew he needed that power…but he cared for all of them. It might also have to do with the realization he had made before. There was something in their relationship they hadn't approached. Something that continued to stop their relationship from really moving to the next level. But he needed to...not because of the social links...but because with Yukari he wanted too.

Still…if they all knew about him and his power and how he gained more through them…would their opinion of him change? Would they…hate him for it? He was using them…in a way. But he also didn't want to know what would happen if he hadn't developed the social links. There didn't seem to be a right answer to all of this.

The waitress finally got to him and asked for his order. Minato looked at the menu…when was the last time he had Italian food? It had to have been when he lived in Inoto. Or was it before then? His life before Tatsumi Port Island and Iwatodai got harder to remember because of just the amount of events that had happened since he arrived. He shook his head for a moment and pointed to one of the pasta dishes, he had it before…called carbonara. The waiter gave him as mile as if approving of his selection and then walked off.

"Minato, you're thinking too much," Yukari said bring his attention back to her.

"I think it is hard not to be reflective of how this year has been tonight. I mean…there is no way I would have known that when I came to Iwatodai that I would meet you," Minato turned his head to look out a window that was on the other wall. The sun would be beginning to set soon. Time marched forward…not caring about what awaited them all the next day. "I never thought I would fall in love…but then again I didn't think I would be climbing a crazy death tower and be fighting for the future of the planet either."

"I guess I have to agree…I never would have thought I'd be at a place like this…having dinner with you. I also…didn't think I would have fallen for you," Yukari moved from her spot and sat next to Minato in the booth and wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling against him. "Even with everything that has happened…I have never been happier in my life."

Minato struggled coming up with the right words to say…but he felt the same. Then again…he never really felt happy or much of anything before coming to Iwatodai. Well that wasn't entirely accurate…there were moments where he had enjoyed his life. But…he didn't remember them that well as more than just a few sparse moments. One of his foster fathers had been a good man…unfortunately he had died shortly after because of health problems. It was one of the few things he remembered of his youth. Him…barely a teenager and spending every day of his summer out on a boat fishing with an old man. Yeah…maybe not someone of that age might not want but he remember it fondly. Honestly…there wasn't much in his past that was good to remember.

"I've never been happier," Minato finally said as a whisper so only Yukari could hear him.

Yukari sat next to him throughout dinner. The food was…extravagant. It was good, but Minato thought that the prices were a bit much. Then again…part of the price was for the location itself and the mood. And while Yukari and Minato talked quite a bit…it had turned into a regular conversation. As a matter of fact it was the most normal date they had ever been on. Considering their life…that was an achievement in itself.

After a while and their food had been finished they talked and finished off their drinks. It would go to laughter and then small talk and then would finish with Yukari sneaking in kisses on Minato's cheek. The check for the food had come and gone by this time.

"Alright, alright, I think it is time for us to go," Yukari got to her feet and grinned.

"It's a shame that time flies so fast that I'm with you," Minato sighed as he stood from his seat.

"There is still a lot of night left, you know," Yukari's grin widened as Minato's confusion crossed his face.

"You…planned more?" Minato asked as Yukari pulled him along and out of the restaurant where their limousine waited for them. Pulling him inside, they were quickly moving once more. "Where are we going?" He looked over at her and noticed her pulling something out from her purse. It was quickly running up on the curfew for the dorm...so it couldn't have been much more...right?

Yukari reached over with a long black cloth and wrapped it around his head and covered his eyes. Minato frowned, "A blindfold?"

"How else am I going to keep it a surprise if you can see it before we even arrive?" Yukari teased and finished tying the blindfold on Minato. "You don't trust me?"

"I trust you…but that doesn't make me less curious as to why you want to blindfold me…" Minato still smiled though and had to admit that this sort of thing wasn't all that bad. He typically hated to be surprised but his curiosity was getting the better of him in this instance.

"It would ruin the surprise, okay? I'll explain everything after we get there. It won't take us very long," Yukari assured him.

Had Yukari always been this way? Actually thinking back on it, she had always been assertive and generally not afraid to act. Of course, he knew that…but Yukari was much more than that. When he first met her she had a single minded determination. Her original goal was to find out what had really happened to her Father…searching for a truth that the Kirijo Group was hiding. She hadn't been prepared for the world she had to enter in order to find it. Minato only knew a little of the difficulties she had when she first joined SEES and how hard it was for her to summon her Persona. Well it was understandable…he could hardly imagine what the original explanation of how to use an evoker. Something that looks like a gun…but isn't a gun…and you have to put it to your head and pull the trigger? Yeah…that would be easy to do...not.

Actually…why had it been so easy for Minato to do? Did that mean there was something fundamentally wrong with his head? Well…he wouldn't put it past himself for that to be the case. He didn't have anything until he had come to this place, nothing that made him particularly attached to the idea of living. Much like Yukari…things changed for him over the year. Yukari found out the truth about her Father…but not without its missteps along the way. Minato had made his fair share of mistakes as well. But at the end…he had found people that were irreplaceable to him, and a real reason to live for. And then there was Yukari.

He felt the vehicle come to a stop.

"Alright we're here, just sit still for a second," Yukari said and moved from his side. He heard the limo door open and then the next moment he felt Yukari's hands on him and guiding him out of the vehicle. "Okay just keep walking, I'll guide you."

"This is silly," Minato said but he was smiling.

Minato kept walking as Yukari led him forward…he felt the air change and the ground went from hard pavement to a soft carpet…at least if felt like it was to Minato. He wondered if he should be concerned about people watching them…but then again…what people thought of him had hardly mattered. And if Yukari was okay with it then so was he. She stopped him briefly before they moved only a couple feet and stopped again.

"An elevator?" Minato asked.

"Are you trying to figure out where we are?" Yukari teased. "Don't worry, the suspense will be over soon." The elevator came to a stop and soon Yukari was guiding him out of the elevator and down a hall again. Then stopped once more, Minato could hear Yukari opening a door. A thought came to his mind…but that didn't seem right to him. Right?

Yukari led him through the doorway and as they continued he heard the door closing behind them. She stopped him and then turned him around. Then Yukari suddenly pushed him and knocked him off balance. Being blindfolded caused a sensation that normally wouldn't have felt like anything but…when you can't see it…it becomes all about trust. And there was no one in the world that Minato trusted more than Yukari. So when he landed on the bed he wasn't that surprised but still. Why here?

Yukari straddled him and pulled the blindfold off and then kissed him with a passion he hadn't felt in quite some time. It was like a hunger that needed to be filled…and he wasn't sure how he could possibly fulfill that need. After a moment Yukari pulled back but could easily see the desire in her eyes.

"Yukari…is this…what you want?" Minato asked in a whisper. He knew it would kill the mood but…Minato didn't want to just go with the motions. He knew where they were...a hotel. And it was obvious why they were there...this wasn't something they could put off...this was something that had to be confronted here and now.

"I was angry…you know. For the longest time after that night," Yukari hung her head but still sat straddled on top of him. "When we fought that Shadow…back in July…neither of us had any idea what was really going on. It was like something pulling the strings and moving us like puppets. I had nightmares about that night for so long because…because I never knew how to feel about it. I couldn't be angry at you…you fought so hard against that control. But I…" This was it...this was something that both of them had avoided talking about ever since it had happened. They never talked about why...or the impact the event had on the two of them. Their life had been close to being inexplicably altered by the manipulation of a Shadow...but was it just the Shadows manipulation or more than that?

Minato felt something hit his chest…only a moment to realize that Yukari was crying.

"…I had given in to it so completely that the only thing that broke through to me was your screams. I felt so awful on how weak I had been," Yukari cried…clutching the front of Minato's dress shirt.

"Yukari…"

"No! You don't understand Minato! I didn't break free from the Shadow…I only did because you fought so hard…and I've felt so ashamed since then…and so…angry. All my life…things happened beyond my control…childhood friends moving away…my Father dying…that was why I wanted to take control…to finally be the one that determines the way things happen. But that Shadow…he took not just mine but both of our first kisses away and would have taken even more than that if it had gotten its way…and I..."

Minato swiftly in one motion flipped Yukari down onto the bed next to him and pulled her into his arms, "Relax. It didn't happen. But if it is so hard for you…why would you bring me to a hotel?" Yukari turned to him so she could look into his eyes.

"Because this was my choice. I finally know what really has bothered me since then. I thought for a while I was attracted to you because of that Shadows influence. But I know now…that is not what happened. No…the Shadow simply used the emotions that were already there. I had already been attracted to you before then…but I always pushed it out of my mind…because I was determined to find out about my Father. I convinced myself that nothing else mattered…so I…locked up all of that away. But this time it is different," Yukari said in more of a whisper as tears still silently fell down her face as she laid down next to Minato. "This is my choice…because I love you Minato. You forced me to face myself…and made me a better person. You don't let me take the easy way out but you are always there to support me. Because of you…I can talk to my Mom again. I am finally starting to move forward again…past my Father's death. All of this is because of you. I cannot begin to tell you how much you have done…or what it means to me. I could try and tell you every day for the rest of my life and never find the right words that describe it."

Minato smiled, "So that is what this is about." He reached out and stroked her cheek and wiping away her tears. "I have a confession to make." He knew he had avoided this topic because he hadn't been sure about it himself...but Yukari was right. The Shadow hadn't really manipulated them so much as magnified their attraction to each other. But he wondered if his stubbornness and hesitance to believe anything towards him had caused his rejection of those feelings at the time. Minato had openly admitted to himself from the very first time he saw her what he thought.

Yukari blinked a couple times, "Confess?"

"When I came to the dorm that first night…the first person I saw was you. Granted you pulled an evoker on me because you thought I was a Shadow," Minato chuckled.

"Hey I was really nervous it was only like my second night as a member of SEES…" Yukari fake pouted, her tears coming to a stop as Minato had shifted the conversation to something else.

"I know, I know. But do you know what my first reaction was when I saw you?" Minato asked and Yukari simply shook her head. "It was about how beautiful you were. And that is pretty much always my first thought when I see you, every day." That had never changed as long as he had known her. But that was not all it took for a relationship...and Minato had never considered getting involved with her in such a way. No...Not until later...when Yakushima had happened.

"Did…you really like me from back then?" Yukari asked.

"I've always liked you, Yukari. But over time…it grew to something much more than that. With everything that was going on…I'm not sure either of us would have ever acted on it…if the events in the hotel didn't happen. After all…I think what happened between us in Yakushima…was a result of us both wanting to know…what the other felt. You must have been curious too…behind the Shadows power. On whether it deceives the mind into thinking what it wants…or it had used emotions that were already there…in which case…there would have been no one else it would have worked on for me," Minato smiled a bit. "The past is the past, Yukari. It can't be changed…and regret does have its place…but for me…nothing that has occurred between us has ever brought me any regret. Things weren't always easy…and we are constantly challenged by the trials we have to face. But it has made us stronger, nothing else."

"You're right," Yukari smiled and then leaned toward and kissing Minato softly for a moment. "I told you before at Yakushima…that I could never regret something that happened with you. While I might have been desperate for your attention then because of what I had learned…it was never any less true. I'll say it again. Minato, I love you. You are such a perfect boyfriend…I could never dream to be this lucky. You've made me happy in ways that I didn't know I could be…you helped me reconcile with my Mother and it is such a big change in my life that I couldn't help but love you even more. So before we fight tomorrow…I don't want to have any regrets…so this is my choice. I want you, Minato. This once I want to let my desires out…and I want to show you just how long I've craved to be with you."

"Yukari…" he looked into her eyes…and Minato knew that there was no arguing to be done here. This wasn't the eyes that had looked at him in Yakushima. Her lust then had been driven by a want for comfort…to avoid her problems. No…this time when she looked at him…this desire was born from emotion…there was nothing hiding in her intentions at this moment. It was their last night before they would face Nyx. It could very well be the last night that the two of them were alive. That…no doubt would have an influence on this decision. But more than that...she was truly looking at him...she wasn't clouded by worries or concerns...in this moment all there was was the two of them in this hotel room. "I can't deny the times I have dreamed of finally losing control and being with you. I want…to make love to you. But once it happens…this is something that you can never get back…are you sure?" Minato wanted to forget about everything and get lost in this...in her. But...he refused to be someone who would ever use or harm Yukari. He would give her any out he could offer...this was not something that could ever be taken back. This wasn't about losing virginity or the act of sex...there was an emotional aspect that Minato knew was very important in this...especially for the two of them.

"I told you…this is my choice. But it's yours too. I won't force you to do this…but Minato. No matter what happens tomorrow…I don't want to have any regrets and leave anything behind that I wanted…especially this," Yukari took his hands and guided one up along her back to the zipper on her dress. Minato clutched it for a moment. "I love you Minato. And live or die tomorrow…I want to be yours…I want you to touch me and kiss me in places where only you are allowed to. I want to show you how much I love you…how much I want to please you. I want to make love to you…so when we face tomorrow…I know exactly what I am really fighting for. This is the future I want to protect. The one where we both live on…so that one day we can have a future together. That all of this is just some trial for us to overcome." Yukari pressed Minato to his back and straddled him once more. His hand still clutching the zipper, she pushed his arm down easing the zipper down.

Minato stopped for a moment, "Yukari...before I came here, before I knew you...I didn't have anything. I had no reason to live...no reason to press forward...not a real one anyway. The most I had was a weak desire to live my life for my parents. But I had no ambition, no real thought as to why I even cared to do that. It felt more like an obligation...like I had no choice in the matter. And because I just never stayed in any one place for that long...I just didn't care for the people around me...so any friends I had were hollow and held no meaning. Not until I came here...not until I met you."

"I never did anything...I only screwed things up when it came to us..." Yukari whispered.

Minato shook his head, "You may not understand it but...you're wrong. You're determination and the way you had given yourself a clear goal had always inspired me. And because of that I wanted to protect you. Before long I just couldn't help it. I was always looking for you when I entered a room, I was always wondering what you were doing. It distracted me a lot." He chuckled a bit. "The point is...I wasn't living until I met you...I never experienced what life could be until I met you. Even before we ever dated you challenged me and never let me just take it easy. You made me face myself and become more than what I was. I'm only the person I am now because of you. And what I'm really fighting for tomorrow isn't for something grand or noble...its to protect you and all the things I have come to love along the way. Without you I would have never cared...I would have probably rejected SEES and just lifelessly continued my shell of an existence."

"You deserve so much more, Minato. More than I could ever give to you...but I'm selfish. I want you all to myself. And you are my main motivation for fighting...I never want to let you go," Yukari said before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"At least for tonight, you won't have to," he grinned, momentarily breaking the kiss.

"I love you, Minato"

"I love you too, Yukari," Minato said and being unable to hold back any longer, locked lips once more.

Minato felt it…the social link reach its maximum limit. But he promptly ignored it. Tonight was not about Persona's, Shadows or the end of the world. This wasn't a time for reflection or sadness for what might occur. This was about the love he felt for one woman. A woman he had fallen for more and more as time had moved on. And sure…there had been times that it had gotten rough…or that he thought he would lose her…but he didn't. Now there was no doubt he loved her more than anyone…more than he had ever thought he was capable of.

He pulled her down into an amazing kiss. Passion, love and lust collided all at once and any reservations that Minato had about this quickly were gone. Soon he was running his hands along her bare back. Then Yukari put her hands on his chest and broke the kiss for a moment.

"Minato…I want this to be perfect…let's go for a shower…" she grinned.

He wasn't going to say no, after all he already agreed that he wouldn't…the night was still early…and there was no doubt…there wouldn't be much sleeping that would be happening in this room. Not before the two of them were completely and utterly satisfied. Not until they both showed each other just how deep their love for each other ran.

* * *

 **March 18** **th** **, 2011 / Morning**

Hamuko looked out into the morning sky…in just one day would be the confrontation with a man that had altered her family's history. A man that was also supposedly her uncle. Arisato Yoshimitsu. His intentions were unknown…but he had her brother's body. His body was being kept alive strictly with machines…but he had been declared brain dead over a year ago. Because the truth being that his soul was no longer with his body.

She wondered how vast the powers of Persona were. If her brother was able to have such a mass amount of power with Social Links…could she reach that level if she were able to have her own? If there had been two of them…would that have been enough to stop what had happened? There would be no way of knowing that…her own understanding of Persona was limited to her brief experience with it. She understood that being a wildcard was incredibly rare. And she…like her brother…was a wildcard. For some reason because of this, Yoshimitsu was planning something around this fact. What did he hope for her to do? Even if it was something that could conceivably bring her brother back…there was something else she had to consider. The consequences for doing such an action. Without a way to find a permanent solution for Erebus…her brother had to remain the seal.

There was also the other prevailing theory as to what his goal was…which went back to the original intention of the experiments that had first brought about the Dark Hour. To go back in time…to reset everything to before the incident of twelve years ago. Before her biological parents died…before her brother was left alone. Could history be changed like that? Or would things ultimately lead to the same road? Without an outside force to change the course…things wouldn't change…it would always be the same ending. The creation of the Dark Hour…and the eventual sacrifice of her brother's life in order to stop the world from ending.

Hamuko sighed and looked back to the bed of the hotel they were in. Yukari was asleep and snuggled up with her baby girl, Kokoro. There was only one section left in the journal left to read…the final confrontation with Nyx. He had maxed out every Social Link. Hamuko found it fitting that Yukari had been the last one he had maxed out…but she noticed there was a difference compared to the other ones…Their bond was stronger than any of the other Social Links he had created…and because of that there was only one possible ending for them to reach that level. Hamuko would call it true love…when two people trust and depend on each other so deeply. In a world like this…you could be considered lucky to be able to find a significant other that you can trust so deeply and love so fully like the two of them had. Hamuko was certainly jealous of that relationship that the two of them had shared. But Hamuko had also never allowed herself to trust or get close to anyone like that. She doubt she ever would.

The world was cruel…to think that her brother's life would have to end the way it did…to save the world. It was almost too ridiculous to believe. If she hadn't seen Persona's and Shadows for herself…she would have never believed the story. She probably would have denied the possibility of having a brother as well. Hamuko had been brought into that world as well…but after the fact…when her brother had already been gone for some time.

Yet her uncle had ensured that his body was kept alive…and for what? What was the reason that her brother's body was necessary? Why was she necessary for whatever he was planning to do? And the full moon…tomorrow would be a full moon…much like all the times SEES had fought Shadows…or climbed Tartarus for the final confrontation.

There was no coincidence in this case…things were this way for a reason. There was no other way for her to look at it. Like her brother, she knew that it all had a reason…there was something pulling and pushing the pieces…but she wasn't sure if it was Yoshimitsu…or something using him. That was what was bothering her the most.

"Hamuko?" Yukari was sitting up from the bed behind Hamuko and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, good morning Yukari," Hamuko turned towards her and smiled at her.

"Morning already?" she yawned. The first thing she did was reach over to the night stand and grabbed the blue leather journal from the nightstand. Hamuko observed her for a moment as Yukari closed her eyes and hugged the journal to her chest. Ever since meeting Yukari...she had never seen her without the journal next to her. And she constantly hugged it against herself. If their love had been true love...then in reality there would never be a way for Yukari to truly get over him. Would it always be like this for Yukari? Constantly reminded of her lovers death...and a tinge of sadness that came with every thought of him...

"Only one thing left in the journal, right?" Hamuko asked.

"Yeah…the final confrontation with Nyx. A part of me is scared to read it. To know exactly what it was like for him as he faced down Death. What were his thoughts when he realized what he would have to do in order to stop The Fall? We know the end result…and we know why he did it…but we don't know how he felt when he had to make that decision. It worries me…because of something that he had mentioned before," Yukari sighed as she sat on the side of the bed. "At one point in his life he had looked for a means to die. No, rather that he was simply looking for a place where the end would come. The side of him that had once given up on life."

Yukari had read the last entry to her...and in it Minato had mentioned it to Yukari...about how he hadn't cared about living or dying before meeting Yukari. Hamuko could understand why she would hesitate. "That was before he had met you. Before he had fallen in love and known what it was like to have people care for him," Hamuko took a few steps back towards the bed. "You know that. Don't worry…I have a feeling you don't have anything to be scared of reading the last part of the journal."

"I know…" Yukari got to her feet and made her way to the window and looking out into the distance. The Moonlight Bridge could be seen from here…a place of significance when it came to Minato. But now it was also one for Hamuko. She knew now…this was the place where her biological parents had died…and where her brother had thought he had been left all alone in the world. His world and future changed without his own thoughts meaning anything.

"I know he'll be watching us tomorrow," Hamuko spoke softly.

"But before then…we have to finish this," Yukari looked down at the journal.

Everything was reaching its climax…but when it was over…what would the world look like to Hamuko? She didn't know…couldn't begin to guess the information she might have that could change everything for her. And a part of Hamuko knew that whatever the outcome was…she wasn't sure she would ever be able to accept it.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This chapter focuses on closing up his social links and to sort of show his state of mind as Minato goes into the Promised Day where the confrontation with Nyx will happen. Plus his social link with Yukari finally reaching max...and I enjoyed this probably more than I should. Lol. The reason why isn't because of anything in particular...its just I saw that his relationship with Yukari was more important to him than anything else...and as such it was harder for him to max her social link because of it. But then again...with Persona...emotions and bonds are what make the most power...so its hard not to bring more drama in...because at the end it would have made them that much more drama.**

 **Maybe it was too much for Yukari to want to have sex...but it isn't something that is just lust. Hence while in the scene they never say the word 'sex' to describe it. I think people that have been deeply in love with someone can understand what kind of connection that it creates...it is in a lot of ways the most ultimate form of trust that someone can give to you. Especially when the both of them are virgins. It would be ridiculous not to mention the fact that the world might end...and that it might have a factor in both of decisions to do it but...it is that uncertainty and yet hope that fuels this interaction with Minato and Yukari. This is the kind of motivation of a future that the two of them are giving each other. A future life together and the possibilities it presents them. What is more symbolic than the act that can create life before the two are facing down Death?**

 **Love is powerful. It is why it is envied amongst those that haven't experienced...or hated by those that have and were betrayed by it. Hate cannot exist without the concept of love...and both are equally terrifying in their capacity to cause people to act. After all...love makes fools of us all.**

 **While it may never been said in the games...it was the protagonists capacity to love all the people around him that gave him the power he needed. If he never cared...he would have never succeeded. But love is seldom one sided...and its after effects leave its mark on the people around them...and lingers years and ages beyond its time. And I don't just mean children...although that is definitely a direct result of it. Love that is lost can cast a shadow that looms over the rest of your life...inspiring either hope or despair...happiness or depression. That is why this Fan Fiction is called Momento Umbrae...Remember the Shadow...the Shadows left behind by people that are long gone. It has been a reoccurring theme through out this fan fiction. What happens after? When all that is left is us and the choices we make after the ones we love have passed on. That is Hamuko's and Yukari's journey. How do they deal with the loss? For Hamuko...it is the discovery of a brother she'll never know beyond the words of a journal and the friends he had in life and how she deals with moving forward...both accepting her brother's existence and that he is already gone. Yukari...is about the loss of the love of her life and how despite her attempts to remain confident and ever moving forward she always seems to find herself locked in the past. As we come up to the end of the story I hope that all of you have enjoyed this journey and my interpretation of the events of Persona 3. It has been something that I needed to write out...if only for my own peace of mind.**

 **Anyway that's enough of that for now. I'll see you all tomorrow with the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32 - Advance

**CHAPTER 32 - Advance**

 _March 3rd, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _Today gave me more hope than I feel I deserve. I could have sworn that for a moment you were remembering everything. Aigis had been following us, as she often does, but you noticed her this time but in the end you still couldn't remember. Just what is it that is capable of wiping those memories from all of you? Why are Aigis and I the only ones that remember? Is it because Nyx is sealed? Somehow does that block that knowledge from the world? If that is the case…then maybe it makes sense. I am still connected to Nyx…as it is my seal that keeps her at bay. Aigis, in the end, is still a machine. She is incapable of forgetting. However, seeing her depressed all the time hasn't helped things. And well…I guess I am no different._

 _I have been incredibly selfish lately. Spending what time I can with you…and hiding the truth. That I only have days left to live. This journal was all I could think to do…I'm a coward. Even despite all we faced…I had one selfish wish…to live my final days with smiles and laughter. So…I didn't tell you. I instead opted to write the journal. So that I can ensure you would know the truth of what happened. So that maybe Aigis wouldn't be left alone with her memories…and that you wouldn't have to wonder why I had to die…or how it happened. I doubt the doctors will be able to tell much of anything…like when I had awakened to my Persona and I had been unconscious for two weeks._

 _There is much about being Persona users that I'm sure that they just don't know…or are unable to determine with the technology they have now. It may not even be possible for many reasons. Persona is a reflection of who we are…and our strength. Because of that…it is also unpredictable…and hard to say definitively that it is one way or another. Even after all the time we have been Persona users…there is still a lot I don't understand, and probably never will. After all I was able to use my power to stop a Goddess. Just maybe…not in a way that is expected.._

 _Love Always,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **January 31st, 2010 / Evening**

Minato had the weapons and equipment laid out on the table and was double and triple checking them to ensure they were battle ready. He had also gone to the Velvet Room earlier to fuse the last of his Ultimate Persona's and prepare for the final battle. The Persona's he had now were the most powerful he could create…and judging how Igor and Elizabeth had reacted to him…they were quite impressed by it. Elizabeth had said how surprised she was at how he had managed to max out every social link and create every Persona that had been possible along his journey. Perhaps it was because of how detail oriented and meticulous he had been along the way. He used every option…explored every possible power he could have so that he had the options he wanted. So the twelve Persona's that he had him gave him the maximum amount of versatility and power. He had covered every foreseeable angle that he could. And a few skills that were to be his last ditch efforts.

The rest of SEES was gathered around the lounge…all of them nervous in one way or another. There was no real correct way to prepare for tonight. After all…they had no real idea as to what exactly they would be facing. Mitsuru, however, tried to keep things in the usual order. Keeping it in the familiar was one way to at least keep their mind focused.

"This will probably be the last time we meet like this," Mitsuru didn't hide the fact how this affected her.

"There is something that I want to say," Yukari said as she pulled Minato away from the equipment so he was standing next to her as she faced the rest of SEES. "I know that we have to defeat Nyx. And this is an all or nothing endeavor. This also means getting rid of the Dark Hour…and that means we could lose our memories associated with the Dark Hour. But even if that happens, I want you all to know, I won't forget you. Even if it robs us of all our memories together…I will still remember you all."

"I guess I had been so focused on keeping us ready for the fight that I never considered what would happen after," Minato admitted as he pulled Yukari close to him. He knew that this was important to her…as it was for all of them. Forgetting how much they struggled and fought in the Dark Hour…A lot of his time spent here would make little sense. Everyone chimed in how they wouldn't forget either, and each time Yukari seemed to ease up a bit more. Still it was a possibility of happening. Ryoji was an avatar of Nyx…and by defeating him would men erasing the knowledge of the Dark Hour…that was how he had put it before. And also why he had urged Minato to kill him so that they would all live their final month without the knowledge of their impending death. Minato would argue that he had lived more fully in the last month because of that knowledge and not the opposite.

It was true that most people would be unable to accept it. And others who believed it might live in perpetual fear. The members of SEES may have stumbled at the beginning when they learned the truth…but each of them had their own reasons for fighting this battle. For Minato…it was a myriad of different things that pushed him forward. But it was because of everyone in this room…all the people that now filled his life…they were the purpose he would find a way to win. To ensure that the people he loved would be able to keep living. Any future…was better than the one that Nyx would bring.

"How about, after the battle, no matter what happens, let's promise to meet each other again," Junpei suggested.

"Good idea, but where should we meet?" Ken asked.

"I don't think it should be the dorm…We'll come back here anyways if all goes well. Hey, shouldn't we decide on when we'll meet?" Fuuka brought up a good point.

"What about Graduation Day? When the Dark Hour vanishes, our memories may not disappear right away. So we shouldn't plan to meet too soon after the battle. And there's no day that will have more significance to us all," Yukari had obviously been thinking about this for a while. He knew this was important to her.

"Wow…you're really smart, Yukari-san. Graduation Day…Yes, that will be easy to remember," Ken nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's probably our best bet…Graduation Day it is. Now, where should we meet?" Junpei brought up the last question to be answered.

"It should be somewhere where it's easy to recognize that peace has returned to the city. And when we meet again…we should remember what we are feeling right now. That no matter what may happen, we will never look back," Mitsuru said smiling but Minato could feel the sorrow that hid in her meaning. It was possible that when that time comes…not all of them would be standing with them.

"I agree," Yukari said but stayed next to Minato in his arms.

The roof of their High School…it was the only location that fit. Minato took a moment and kissed Yukari's forehead and then moved away from her as he went to the table and picked up his katana. He grabbed the hilt and pulled the blade slightly out of the sheath. He had recently cleaned and sharpened the blade. It shined now better than it ever had. This night would be the last time he picked up this weapon for this fight. Everything was on the line…there was no reason to hold back or save for the future. After all…the future would be determined by the outcome of this night. He sheathed the sword and turned around, seeing Koromaru down at his feet.

He knelt down and scratched Koromaru behind his ear, "We've done all we could to protect the people around us. Yet all of that effort before is nothing compared to the fight we have in front of us. The Apathy Syndrome…it was showcasing what will happen to the world." He stood up and looked at the rest of SEES. They were all looking at him as he spoke. "Nyx will bestow death through the Apathy Syndrome…meaning the world will just fade…humans all around the world just giving up and letting death take them. I can't understand the men who brought this upon us. However, this isn't a choice I choose to make, and neither is it one any of you would. Even if times get dark…and things seem better by leaving this world behind…it is only because we are alive that we even have the capacity to endure anything at all. That's why we have to protect it."

"Shinji would never forgive me if I let his death be in vain," Akihiko said as he moved to Minato. "People deserve to struggle and fight through this life. No one should be able to take that choice away."

"I want to see this to the end for my Father. He wanted to undo all the things my Grandfather had sent in motion…so that us…the children wouldn't have to pay for their mistakes," Mitsuru got to her feet as well and moved past Minato and picked up her rapier from the table. "We must safeguard their future."

"Chidori saved my life," Junpei said as he walked towards Minato. "I never understood love…hell I wasn't even sure why I wanted to be around Chidori so much. I knew I cared about her but…love was never something I understood. There isn't much of that back home with my old man. I was such an idiot…Chidori had to die in front of me just for me to understand what love was…and what it meant to be in love. Now that I have a second chance to spend time with her…and she can live without having to face her own death…I know that we have to win…or it all would have been worthless. And I am not about to let someone else say that Chidori's love for me and her sacrifice she made was pointless. We're going to win, and then I'm going to make sure Chidori smiles for the rest of her life."

"I never valued my own life after Mom died. I thought the best thing to do was avenge her and then follow after her into the afterlife. I never saw a reason to keep living. But Shinjiro-senpai didn't make that easy. I know that dying would have solved nothing…and that I have to move forward because that is what life is. Life is a series of trials and problems that will always test us. But I know from being with all of you that there is also happiness and good in life…that is what I want to protect," Ken added.

"I was never confident in my actions…and I was always embarrassed in what I was good at. I always tried to hide my interests…but my time with all of you has changed that. I'm not afraid of being who I am anymore. I was able to make such amazing friends. I want to protect the future because I want to see everyone grow…to see the what the future has in store for all of us," Fuuka was eager to contribute.

"I have decided to live. It was a decision that only came because of all of you," Aigis looked around to all of them and then specifically at Minato. "I want to protect all of you, so that we can all live…and continue to move forward."

"At first all I wanted to do was find out the truth behind my Father's death. It was the only reason I had initially agreed to join SEES. But things quickly changed…when Minato joined, he constantly questioned me and why I was here…and to be honest I only hid behind my Father's death…and it was my only motivation. Yet after finding out the truth I was faced with a lot of hard questions…and if it hadn't been for Minato…or the support from the rest of you…I might have never been able to move forward. But now I know what really happened…and I fell in love with Minato and made irreplaceable friendships with everyone in SEES. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything. That is why…above everything else I want to protect all of you and I want to ensure we have a future together. We don't have a choice…we have to win today," Yukari said as she put on her quiver and checked her bow.

"I'm sure if Shinji was here he would have felt the same way as all of us. Although he probably would have kept it to himself. Still we have all come a long way to get to this point. I'm sure he's proud of what we've done," Akihiko added as he did a couple stretches.

Minato bent down and petted Koromaru once more, "We aren't forgetting you either. We know your desire to protect this world is just as strong…we see it every time you fight. Your master must have been really important to you. I'm sure he's proud of what you've done since then. You have protected not only the shrine but the people that visit it." Koromaru barked and jumped up and licked the side of Minato's cheek. He grinned before standing back up again.

Minato put his katana at his belt and tied it on so the katana hung at his side. His holster and evoker were already on as well. "We don't know what we are going to see tonight, but you know damn well that Nyx is going to throw everything it can at us. No matter what happens tonight you all have to be focused on the goal. Nyx's defeat is our primary and only objective. There is no tomorrow for us. So no holding back. None of it will matter if we don't win this battle. This is the final push…and I am going to need everything you guys have to finish this."

"Don't worry; we'll be with you till the end. And all of us are going to make it out of this, I'm sure of it," Mitsuru said which held the same sentiments as everyone in the room.

"It's time…let's move out," Minato said as he headed to the door. Leaving the dormitory for the last mission…the last time they enter the Dark Hour…It was all or nothing.

* * *

 **January 31st, 2010 / Dark Hour**

SEES stood at the base of the school as we watched it turn into the Tower of Demise, Tartarus. It never mattered to Minato how many times he had seen the transformation…it still all seemed surreal to him. Persona…the Dark Hour…Tartarus…Strega…SEES…all of it was something that any normal person would never believe. And one year ago…he would have never believed it himself. Yet it was all of these unbelievable things that would determine the fate of not just their lives but to people that would never have any knowledge of it.

As Minato opened the front door he was greeted by a familiar individual. The silver hair and golden eyes gave her away immediately. The mainly blue with black elevator attendant outfit was also there to give no room for doubt as to who awaited him.

"Elizabeth," Minato said as he walked forward.

"Minato," she smiled at him and held the Persona Compendium to her chest. "I know this will be forward of me…perhaps too much so. But as you are heading up to your final battle, it is the last time I can ask this of you. And I could not afford to let it past. My last request before you head to your final battle."

He looked behind himself after realizing that the rest of SEES wasn't there but then he realized that he was no longer on the lobby floor of Tartarus. No doubt she had used her powers to summon him, and more than likely in a way that would not alert the others, "Elizabeth…where are we?"

"This is a much different section of Tartarus. A place where time and space intersects…so it is a place that exists outside of your world or even that of the Velvet Room. Much like the Velvet Room…as long as we are here…time remains still. This was the only place that is suitable to what I would request of you. I know this is a selfish request but I must ask you to fight me," Elizabeth looked worried of being rejected rather than someone who had just challenged someone to a fight.

"A fight? But Elizabeth…what would any of this prove?" Minato was curious as to her reasons.

"The Velvet Room, is a curious place…do you not agree?" Elizabeth smiled when Minato nodded in agreement. "All guests that pass through the Velvet Room are destined to search for identity. I have watched you struggle since you first arrived in the Velvet Room. At first you were a cautious boy who only sought to move forward and survive. You did not care for your fellows or what would happen to them. You, who were marked and hurt by people in your past only wished to be left in peace. Yet there was always a part of you that cared for those around you…even though you tried to deny it. Slowly, over time, I watched as you grew to love and trust the other members…taking on more responsibility upon yourself to protect them. And most surprising of it was your dedication to your Social Links and achieving the pinnacle of each relationship…but not out of a search or need for power…but to protect and cherish what each of them has come to mean to you. There is much I don't understand. Perhaps because I have not lived as you have."

Minato looked at her for a moment as he stepped towards her, "Is that what this is really about?" Although she was denying it...he could see the sadness in her eyes. She was avoiding her own feelings. Even Minato had been somewhat conflicted...both Elizabeth and Igor had essentially said that tonight was going to be the end either way...succeed or fail. So did that mean he would never see them again?

Elizabeth's eyes grew big for a moment before she looked away, "Is it too strange? I want to believe that by facing you…I can see some form of the truth for myself. So maybe I can understand the kind of journey you had to take to become the person you are now."

"Elizabeth, will we see each other after all of this is over?" Minato asked straight out. Elizabeth tightened her grip on the Grimoire against her chest.

"Your fate will forever be tied to the Velvet Room. Once you are a guest…that room will forever be linked to your destiny…" Elizabeth spoke softly…which quietly turned to tears. "But I…where do I fit in?"

Minato wasn't sure what to say…she was a girl with an existence that couldn't easily be categorized. She was truly…one of a kind. The thought of this being the last time he would see her…it certainly didn't feel good. "I don't want to believe that this is the last time we'll meet. Regardless of what happens…if my fate is tied to the Velvet Room…then wouldn't it also be tied to the residents that are within it? My development as a Persona user is only because I had you here the whole time. And we certainly had some fun outside of the Velvet Room as well." Elizabeth had been a combination of innocent, naive and very curious about the world she knew little about. And then there were her powers...to which Minato wasn't sure he could possibly fathom.

Elizabeth looked up at him, "You surprise me every day, Minato. And that's why we must duel. I have to know if you have surpassed me. I am a being that rules over power. And I have seen many of its forms as I have existed. But you…you have continued to surprise me with your ability as a Persona user and that as a human being. There is a question I need answered, and it can only be answered through fighting. Please, do me the honor of a duel."

He said nothing for a moment as he gazed at Elizabeth's golden eyes. They told him just how serious she was…and the tears that silently fell told him of other emotions that were running through her. This was important for her. He wasn't sure he quite understood why but…he knew his answer. "Alright…a duel it is."

She smiled softly as she took a few steps back away from Minato and held up the Grimoire in front of her as the pages seem to flip on their own. "Please do not hold back. Give everything you have, because I will do the same."

"Alright," Minato said as he put his hand on his evoker and pulled it from his holster. "Then let's begin."

He knew that this was no simple fight. Minato had a sense that Elizabeth was incredibly powerful from the first moment he had met her. It was something about her aura…the way she composed herself…and maybe even her odd complete lack of knowledge of the real world that added to it. She was…indeed…a being that ruled over power. And she wielded the power of Persona like a master swordsman held a sword. It was an extension of herself…as it should be. After all…the power of Persona was supposed to be a mask…in order to fight outside sources. Yet…it was still a bit different when it came to Elizabeth. To her…Persona was simply a power to destroy ones enemies. And she had a far greater grasp of what the power of Persona truly was than Minato did. The fight wasn't just a one sided battle though...Minato was sure that he had come close to mastery himself.

Minato wasn't sure how long they had been fighting…but he had switched control of the battle between him and her as it went…but all it seemed to do was drag the fight on. Elizabeth was relentless in her assault on him, causing him to go on the defensive for long stretches of time before he could press his own attack. He had to constantly switch between his Persona to counter and attack Elizabeth. Trying to predict her actions so that he could accurately defend himself and go on the attack. After taking a rather hard hit, he stumbled back as he put his evoker to his head once more and healed himself.

Elizabeth smiled, "You are quite resourceful and quick to change your methods based on your opponent. And your selection of Persona is excellent. However, only a decisive strike will be good enough to defeat me. Come now…show me what you've got."

Minato stood calmly once more with a smile on his face, "I wasn't sure I ever wanted to use this ability. But I think I know what you want to see." He put the evoker back to his head. If she wanted to see just how decisive of a strike he could make...then there was really only one attack left to do. Minato calmly looked right at Elizabeth and into her eyes, "Armageddon!" He fired his evoker twice. This fusion raid summoned Lucifer and Helel…each powerful Persona's in their own right…but together they produced this attack...one that he had been hesitant to use. But he also knew it was exactly what Elizabeth was looking for. Minato stumbled back as the two Persona appeared and unleashed the attack. A large X emerged beneath Elizabeth…she looked confused for a moment before blue white energy erupted forth…The resulting explosion was like a volcano and ripped through Elizabeth causing her to scream as it bolted her up into the air and the light blinded them both causing Minato to cover his eyes with his arm. After a moment the energy dissipated and the light was gone. Minato found Elizabeth on the ground and rather beaten up from the attack having ripped up part of her clothing in the process…he quickly ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth looked over at Minato a smile on her face, "I will be fine. It seems you have won this battle." Despite the fact that she looked rather injured, and her dress was torn her expression was genuinely happy it seemed.

"Are you sure?" Minato frowned. Just for good measure he healed Elizabeth. It did seem to help her even though she had said she would be fine.

She sat up, although with Minato's help and then slowly got to her feet. He stayed next to her and good thing he did because as she got up she stumbled right into Minato's arms. "It seems I was not prepared for such a feat of strength. You have reached a level of power beyond even mine. You should be proud." Elizabeth seemed to take advantage of the situation and nuzzled her head onto his shoulder.

Minato said nothing as he could feel the hesitation in her words…and her tears that were now falling against his chest. "This isn't the end of our relationship, Elizabeth."

"I thought that I would understand more about myself if I fought you. But even in defeat…I suppose the real answer is that I have to find that answer for myself…just like you did. I didn't even know I wanted to answer this question until I met you. And yet…you will not be returning to the Velvet Room after this night. There is more I want to experience with you that…" Elizabeth cried…and maybe Minato couldn't help but feel the same. She had been with him all the while…ever an ally to him. Even when he was questioning the motives of everyone else around him. Or even when he felt he had lost Yukari. So much had happened in that time. Elizabeth was the silent ally...the others on SEES didn't even know of her existence and yet...despite everything she was just as affected by this as the others...only much differently.

"Even if is for only a while…I'm sure eventually we will be reunited. I don't think either of us can stop from being separated…so in the meantime…you should try to find answers to your questions on your own. Without me. I know you can do it, Elizabeth. You're strong…and I don't just mean with Persona's," Minato smiled as Elizabeth regained her composure a bit more and took stable footing in front of him. Even Elizabeth had grown since he had met her.

"Very well…" Elizabeth smiled. "It has been an absolute pleasure to assist you this year. You have shown me more in this limited time than I have known in my whole existence. And while I struggle to find out what my existence even is…it is you that helped me to my own road to discover my identity. I am sure we will see each other in the Velvet Room before this is over. And even still…I will meet you again in the future."

"To that I have no doubts, Elizabeth," Minato sheathed his sword and holstered his evoker.

"I wish you luck in tonight's endeavors…although I have confidence that you will find a solution to this un-killable foe you face. I have much to think about. For now I must return you to your time…I hope that you are ready," Elizabeth stepped towards him and without much regard to him she leaned in and kissed him…when she pulled back…Elizabeth was gone.

* * *

 **Tartarus Floor 258 / Dark Hour**

To the others no time had passed, so after his duel with Elizabeth he had been returned to the exact moment SEES was stepping into the ground floor of Tartarus. Still Minato could hardly forget the fight or Elizabeth's obvious feelings for him. Elizabeth had feelings for him...that had been more than obvious the last time she had spent time with him outside of the Velvet Room, and they had gone to his room at the dormitory. Explaining to her what the appeal was of coming to a guys room was awkward...and the conversations about relationships was interesting. Elizabeth had no point of reference and also no real concept of monogamous relationships. So Minato ended up giving a lesson about a lot of things. And she had been obviously disappointed that he wouldn't kissed her and had blatantly asked him too. Still she understood and well...she was important to Minato for several reasons. He hoped that eventually she would be able to appropriately experience life and find love for herself.

Not long after we settled in...we all went into the tower this time. Minato had a feeling it would be a bad idea to leave anyone alone at the bottom of Tartarus tonight. So it would be split into Vanguard and rear support parties. Quickly the ascended Tartarus and eventually made their way to floor 258.

Minato was hardly surprised by who he saw when he came up to the floor. The rest of SEES stopped behind him and all taking cautionary stances as Jin regarded them in his usual manner. Jin then frowned as he turned fully towards them.

"So, you all came after all," Jin pulled up his briefcase and eyed Minato specifically.

"Where is your partner?" Akihiko asked.

Considering Jin had no reason to answer them…Minato found it showed his confidence when he did.

"Takaya went on ahead of me. He's destined for greater things. So, it looks like you're serious about fighting Nyx," Jin regarded them all for a moment.

Minato shook his head, "Let me guess…Ikutsuki?" It was the only way they could have found out anything about Nyx.

"I was able to piece it together with the information he left behind. But, not all of it made sense…He was a real nut job," Jin commented. On that point both Minato and Jin were in agreement.

"What was Ikutsuki to you guys?" Yukari asked.

"We really only knew his name. It was a surprise to us to find out he was your boss. Ikutsuki was one of the researchers that created us," Jin talked about it so casually that it was a little disconcerting to Minato.

"He 'created' you!?" Mitsuru was quick to speak up. And why wouldn't she? There were probably a lot of secrets of the Kirijo Group that she didn't know about yet. There was probably a lot of experiments that they didn't know about.

"Who are you!?" Fuuka added.

"There is no reason to tell you. This world won't be around much longer anyway," Jin shrugged. And more than likely Jin was tired of thinking about it, or had stopped caring about it a long time ago.

"We don't have time for this…Get out of our way," Mitsuru quickly changed the tone of the conversation.

"I can't do that, little lady. There's no way you'll stop Nyx…but above that, I can't let you interfere with Takaya's wish. That's why I'll stop you right here," Jin said as he pulled a grenade from the briefcase.

"So you're resolved to die then?" Minato pushed Yukari back before stepping forward. "All for a man's twisted wish?" Minato was going to meet his resolve with his own.

"I don't have to explain my motivations to the likes of you," Jin tensed up as he stared at Minato.

"If this is a battle of wills…I think you'll find yours to be sorely lacking," Minato pulled out his evoker as Jin tossed the grenade on the ground towards him. The persona Siegfried appeared and stabbed the ground causing a portion of it to distort up and block the explosion from the grenade. Before the dust from the explosion settled, Minato launched himself through it and at Jin, drawing his sword he slashed at Jin…being stopped only by Jin's evoker. "I don't care for your reasons…or justification you give yourself. I am not going to let this world die."

Jin swung his briefcase at Minato. He pushed Jin's evoker up in the air and then blocked the briefcase with his foot. Minato forced him back and knocked him off balance. Jin allowed himself to fall over and instead brought his evoker to his head and quickly summoned his Persona causing Minato to halt his attack and deflect the incoming fire attack with his Persona Surt.

"This world deserves to die. If it wasn't for Takaya I would have died long ago. He showed me the light when I was surrounded by darkness. And for that…I will do anything for him!" Jin quickly was back on his feet and launched an Ice attack that held off Minato enough for him to pull out another grenade and toss it.

Junpei was there to react and boosted Minato's defense before the explosion. It still hurt like hell but hadn't been that damaging. He felt a healing spell come over him as Yukari stepped up on his right. "Two people that have resigned themselves to die? Yet you say you owe him for not dying before? What you say doesn't make any sense!" Yukari yelled as she fired off an arrow.

"You don't have to understand it, you just have to die!" Jin launched attack after attack with no relenting against them. Minato could somewhat understand what Jin meant…and why he was okay with dying. It isn't something that the rest of SEES needed to understand. Although, Akihiko and Ken probably could relate to this as well. If not just a little bit differently. Who was to say if Strega had met Ken first…Takaya might have convinced him to go with him and join his cause if only for the chance to kill Shinjiro.

Most of the world had done nothing for Minato. When his parents died…no relative came for him. No one even deemed him worth having around. He had been shuffled around…and yet there always felt like he would never find a place to belong. Despite himself…he never stopped caring for others regardless if it was never returned. Maybe if Minato had been taught differently from his parents…then he would have been something horrible…maybe he would have stood against SEES instead of with them. How easy could it have been to blame the Kirijo Group for his parents death? Was he the lucky one? But he could still see images of his parents and although he couldn't really remember...he knew he was raised to be better than that...and because of that...even though he had separated himself from others...he always did what he could to help those that he could.

Frustrated, Minato, charged and slid under Jin's attack only to jump up into the air when a grenade landed on his feet. Using the reflexes he gained from his Persona he could feel the explosion from behind him but he merely came down on Jin harder. Jin couldn't hold him back and fell backwards. Minato, with the hardened battle skills he had gained in defeating hundreds…if not thousands or possibly tens of thousands of Shadows pinned him to the ground by stabbing his sword through Jin's shoulder, effectively pinning him to the ground. Jin screamed but looked up defiantly at Minato.

"You've lost," Minato said as he kicked Jin's suitcase and evoker away from him.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me off, I've already achieved in slowing you down. This is the last thing I can do for Takaya," Jin grinned satisfied with himself.

"You said Ikutsuki was one of the people that created you. Let me guess…some years ago, the Kirijo Group gathered a bunch of kids to do research. And considering you need those pills to control your Persona. That was there intention. They intended to give you the power and have you climb Tartarus," Minato eyed him and withdrew his sword from Jin's shoulder, and not caring to do more pain as he did so.

"That's right. The medication was there so it wouldn't kill us. That's what happens when your power doesn't emerge naturally. After all that only three of the original hundred survived, and after 6 months, the project was cancelled. Takaya was the one that took us away from there," Jin said through gritted teeth as he sat up and grabbed his shoulder and looked up at Minato. "Don't let the past control you, and don't look to the future; simply live in the moment. That was what Takaya said to me. Our lives were quickly counting down ever since then anyway. But what the Kirijo Group did to us doesn't mean anything to me."

"Only as long as Takaya gets his wish, huh?" Minato shook his head. The two had been victims...and just like any victim...you could go in two directions. The two of them blamed the world for what happened to them, even if they said they didn't. The two of them were just blinded by the ridiculous logic they gave to their actions. "You are both misguided."

"Say what you want," Jin said as he just stared at the ground.

"Hey guys! Lots of Shadows are headed this way!" Junpei yelled warning them. It was definitely a good thing Minato had brought them all up with him.

"Tch! We were here too long!" Akihiko added.

"We're running out of time! We need to…"

"Go!" Minato interrupted Mitsuru. "All of you head up the stairs, now!"

"But…Minato what are you going to…" Fuuka started to ask but Minato was quick to cut her off.

"I'll be right behind you," Minato said as the others headed past him and up the stairs…although hesitating for a moment. Yukari didn't move from his side. That was fine with him.

"I don't want your pity," Jin said looking at the approaching Shadows.

Minato kicked over his briefcase and evoker back to Jin. Jin looked up at Minato and was confused for a moment. "Takaya and you had a reason to hate the world. I can understand that. I did too, for the longest time. But I found something here with the friends I never had before. I even had a chance to fall in love and learn that this world isn't as bad as I thought it was. I was simply blinded by the bad and evil that had constantly blocked my vision. So for that reason, I do pity you Jin. Neither you nor Takaya had the chance to see what this world could have offered you," Minato said before turning to the stairs. "That's why I won't let Takaya's wish come true. Because I have my own wish and I'm willing to bet that I want mine to come true more than he does."

Minato took Yukari's hand and started up the stairs. Never looking back at him.

"Minato…why did you say all that to him?" Yukari asked softly as they went up the stairs.

"I really do feel sorry for both Takaya and Jin. If we had been those kids in that experiment…what would he have become? Would we have been part of the ones that died or maybe we would have been the ones to survive with a grudge against the world. Who is to say whether what happened to us in our past or there's, that there's was the more evil…Your Father died to protect us…my parents died as a result of the unleashing of those Shadows. What would happen if after I learned about it I had blamed you for it?" Minato side glanced at her. The smallest difference in details could change more than could ever be comprehended. Changes in her childhood could have also led to that route.

"Oh my God…I had never thought of that I…" Yukari suddenly looked devastated by that thought.

"Your Father did what was right. A sacrifice of a few people stopped the world from ending…it's hard to face but it is the truth. We were all victims of the decisions of a handful of people. Mitsuru's Grandfather…Your Father…and who knows, maybe my own parents had something to do with it as well. We won't ever know the full truth of what happened then and what led to the decision that you're Father had no choice in making. He knew he would die…he knew others would die as a result. It doesn't make him wrong. All I am trying to say is that all of us had the possibility of hating the world just like Takaya and Jin. We both could have made a choice that would have made us enemies. But because of their choices things ended like this…and now…they won't have a chance to know what I know…to be loved and cherished by someone," Minato and Yukari reached the top of the stairs and he quickly stepped forward and kissed her. "I love you, Yukari. And I want my future to be with you…that is why I am going to do everything in my power to ensure that happens."

"I love you too…and that is why we are going to win today," Yukari said in a whisper as they put their foreheads together for a moment.

The sound of a large explosion came from the bottom of the stairs. Minato and Yukari simply continued forward and didn't look back.

* * *

 **Tartarus Floor 262 / Dark Hour**

Minato at one time had wanted to kill Takaya for him killing Shinjiro. An eye for an eye was definitely something he had one fervently believed in. Yet now after facing Jin and looking at Takaya now…he wondered if there was even a point in bothering with him. Still Minato felt there could be something to gain in confronting him.

"I take it that you have defeated Jin?" Takaya sighed as he got up from his seat to face us. "You are all quite troublesome. What is it that you seek? These are your final moments, the end is nigh."

"Sorry…but we aren't going to let that happen," Akihiko eagerly stood forward…if anyone had the motivation to kill Takaya…it would be Akihiko.

"You are merely wasting your energy…why not celebrate this wonderful moment? What better way could you spend your final moments together?" Takaya did smile, but it only looked twisted to Minato. This was an individual that had been experimented on and had gotten some strange idealistic views along the way. He was here…happy about the end of the world in a way that maybe only Mitsuru's Grandfather would have understood…or even Ikutsuki.

"These won't be our last moments. Your lack of conviction to fight to live your own is ridiculous," Minato said before Yukari could say anything…for the moment he wanted to keep things somewhat calm. Takaya regarded Minato for a moment.

"My life was stolen from me...And in its place, I was given a power I never asked for...And so, I learned that the future is only a delusion. Only by striving to live every moment to its fullest can the soul be truly satisfied. That is why we welcome this glorious revelation, to shine a light upon this darkened world!" Takaya raised his hands up into the night.

"You're so full of shit! I'm not dying so you can have a friggin' night-light," Junpei was quick to say.

Takaya merely looked over at Junpei, "This is not merely my desire. There are many who have also gathered to rejoice in her arrival."

"That's just because all these weird things have been happening..." Fuuka was trying to dismiss what Takaya was saying. Minato knew that there was some truth in what he said though.

"That is untrue... Who is responsible for reviving Nyx? Can a single person boast of this great accomplishment? You all worked tirelessly to prevent it, and yet in doing so, you unwittingly aided in her coming...So you see, this is not just my will; it is the will of all people. Man cannot face death without first finding meaning in life... But the world has realized that any meaning in life was lost long ago... Nyx has come because humanity has cried out for her salvation," Takaya was smiling again. Minato had hoped that something might have made sense to Takaya…but he was resolute in his convictions and belief.

"A part of me believes you," Minato said which resulted in shocked looks in the members of SEES. "Everyone has a day like that. 'I wish I was dead.' 'Things are so difficult; if I were dead I wouldn't have to deal with this.' When life gets difficult it is easy to have thoughts like this. I don't think anyone here can say to the otherwise. But it's when we overcome our problems despite that viewpoint…when we live to see those moments that make life worth going through those difficulties. And this is one aspect of life that you do not understand, Takaya."

"It isn't a matter of if it is possible or not. Overcoming the obstacles that are in front of us, all we need to do is believe in ourselves. That's what it means to live," Aigis added.

"The world isn't so simple that one person can decide whether we all live or die. So, even if there is no hope, we will not give up," Mitsuru proclaimed.

Takaya walks over, firmly blocking the steps up this time. "Hmph. What do you know of this world? No matter how long you search or how hard you pray, eventually you will realize that there is no truth. Just as death is eternal, a truth that has been lost can never be found again. Are you really so desperate to die that you will stand before the almighty Nyx!? Such foolishness is what I am trying to rid this world of." He makes his point further by pulling out his revolver and pointing it squarely at Minato. Minato had already assured that no one was directly behind him. With this trajectory no one but him would be in the path of the gun shot. "If you insist on asserting your way of living, then I shall do the same! The coming of Nyx is but moments away!"

"You're nothing but a selfish prick, Takaya. This time, it is for Aragaki-senpai," Minato allowed himself to fall backwards only a second before Takaya had fired, the shot from the revolver missing Minato completely. Minato's evoker was already to his head and he fired. " _Siegfried!_ " His persona came forward with a wide arc attack but Takaya was still recovering from the recoil from the revolver and couldn't dodge. The giant sword his persona wielded struck the revolver directly and sent it flying away from Takaya. He sprung back and summoned his own persona to push Siegfried back. Minato used his left hand to stop his fall and continued his motion and sprung backwards and on to his feet, having done a full one handed back flip in the process.

Akihiko was the one who pressed the attack, coming against Takaya with just his fist. Takaya was a lot more limber than he appeared and managed to avoid most of it…but he was still nothing against the amateur boxer. Akihiko performed a perfect feint and Takaya fell for it…Akihiko came with a deadly left hook that had Takaya sprawling away. Without missing a beat Akihiko pulled out his evoker and summoned Caesar sending a powerful bolt of lightning on top of Takaya.

"I can feel it…the end of everything," Takaya gets back to his feet with a sadistic grin. "I pity those who cannot see this for what it really is…a blessing." He summoned his persona again.

"Watch out! It's a powerful attack!" Fuuka yelled out.

A white light suddenly erupted down and quickly blinded SEES and knocked them all to the ground. Minato had felt as if something had hit him. He recognized it a moment later. It was a Megidola skill. Still it was nothing compared to what they had gone through to get here, and certainly nothing as powerful as what Elizabeth had used against Minato in his previous fight. Minato used his katana to get back to his feet. "Death as salvation? Is that the crap you're spouting? You've become no different than the people that experimented on you…and you are fighting against us? You're delusional, if not a little pathetic. The truth is…you could never handle it…could you?"

Takaya's grin washed away and was replaced by one of anger. "You know nothing about it!"

"About what? Being abandoned? Used for other people's benefit? Being called worthless…or a failure? To feel like you had been thrown away like some kind of garbage? Is that what I don't understand? I understand it more than you ever could!" Minato yelled as he charged forward…Takaya, meeting his charge head on.

The two clashed and Takaya had stepped in to grab onto Minato's hand on the hilt of the sword. Now Minato's katana was held between them. Each trying to pull the blade away from the other.

"You are but a child, you have not lived long enough…"

"To what? Suffer? To know what you went through? I don't give a damn about you, but I know what my life was like before. But I'm not like you. I never blamed others for what happened to me. I never thought once of turning that despair and hatred on other people. But not only did you do that, you brought other people down with you. Jin and Chidori both trusted you…thought that you had been looking out for them. Had given them a reason to keep moving forward when they had none. And what did you do? You betrayed them! Jin said you told him to live in the present and enjoy the moment. But you never followed that! You were simply looking for a place to die!" Minato kicked Takaya on the arch of his foot causing him to relinquish his grip on the sword and stumble back. Minato pulled out the katana from its sheath and lunged forward stabbing through Takaya's shoulder and pinning him to the ground just as he had done to Jin before, but he had done it with more force than before. Takaya groaned from the pain and gripped the sword trying to remove it before giving up.

"I do not fear death," Takaya said looking defiantly up at Minato. "There is nothing more I can do…kill me."

"You don't fear death?" Minato shook his head. "You know nothing about life…that is why death holds no significance to you. Do you even care that Chidori and Jin are dead now?"

"We all die someday…the time it happens is of little importance," Takaya yelled as Minato twisted the blade in Takaya's shoulder. Not letting him continue is stupid speech.

"Chidori is alive," Minato suddenly found himself saying.

"What?" Takaya couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "How is that possible?"

"Saved by her own powers…ones she had used to impress Junpei, ones that had at first let her predict her death. You see, Junpei showed her something you didn't...no, something that you were incapable of ever showing anyone. That someone could care for her…feel for her and want to protect her. That is why she fell in love with him. While it was hard for her, she never truly rejected him and because she didn't reject him…she has been given a second chance. And she'll keep on living…no longer shackled by her powers or the limited time given because of those experiments. And she will never remember you, the person who manipulated her hatred and apathetic attitude towards life," Minato pulled out his blade and stood back, the rest of SEES around him.

"I see. So fate has chosen a different path for her," Takaya muttered. "It matters not. The world will soon fall…and you cannot stop it."

"But I will," Minato said with confidence.

"We will," Yukari corrected from his side.

"So you can just sit there and watch," Akihiko said.

"There is no honor in taking a life of someone like you. You will live to see if what you wish for comes true or not," Mitsuru supplied.

Takaya laughed…this one not as menacing as it had been previously. "You are all so…odd." Takaya then closed his eyes and seemed to fall to unconsciousness.

SEES looked up the final staircase that led to the very top of Tartarus, "We're finally here. Up ahead is the top of Tartarus. The promised place that Ryoji spoke of. We should take a moment to regroup before heading up."

It wasn't like anyone on SEES could relax. Minato withdrew his blade from Takaya's shoulder and cleaned it off before sheathing it. This could be the last battle for him. No…something about what Takaya had said made it feel like this was the battle in which the real truth would come out. No single person was responsible for reviving Nyx. That resonated with Minato.

"Hey, you okay?" it was Yukari. She moved next to him and gently used her hand on his chin to guide his eyes to her. "You aren't fighting alone you know that."

Minato nodded. "I know but this is it. Everything we've struggled for…all of it comes up to this singular moment. One battle that determines our future. This is certainly not something I thought could ever happen. I liked it better when we didn't know what was going on to be honest." Minato sighed and looked up to the sky. The ominous moon all the more menacing than normal…as if it were going to fall from the sky. "Sorry, I don't mean to build up the pressure or anything."

Yukari shook her head, "No, but I don't think you could ever turn away from the truth. You were the one that never accepted things at face value. Even when we saw that video about my Father. Without knowing it had been altered you questioned it. That's why you have been the leader this whole time."

"Well I don't think that was the main reason I was one. I'm sure if Akihiko hadn't gotten injured when I first came here he would have been the one leading the charge," Minato shook his head. "Everything that has happened…it was all new to me. Becoming friends with everyone and falling in love with you." He looked at Yukari who was blushing. "It has truly been the best time in my life. So regardless of what happens…there is not a single thing I regret."

"Let's win this, Minato," Yukari leaned to him and the two kissed.

"One way or another. We will ensure that the world keeps going," Minato said as he broke from Yukari and looked to the stairs. The last he said to himself. "No matter what cost I have to pay."

* * *

 **March 18th, 2011 / Late Afternoon**

Hamuko could tell just by looking at the others in the room. This was a memory that was close to all of them. As they stormed Tartarus with a single goal…to defeat Nyx and prevent the end of the world. But the price it would take for it to become a reality was higher than any of them had known. So how could she say anything to them? She couldn't offer comfort to something she didn't truly understand. All she knew was that her twin had also made up his mind before that last battle. Something that was intentionally left unsaid between all of them.

That the price they might have to pay was their own lives. How many of them were actually ready to pay that price? That wasn't an answer that Hamuko wanted to know but it was one that her brother had paid. And the truth on how…and why he paid that cost was what remained in the journal. But the memory had given them all perspective on some things. And who was this Elizabeth he kept mentioning? She must have been a resident of the velvet room. Much like Theodore is. She had been to the velvet room quite often to try and learn something from Igor…but his non-answers seem to just give her more to speculate on. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Kana had been quiet next to her the whole time as they had listened. But she finally spoke, "Hamuko-chan, your brother was a brave leader…even now everyone here is still affected by his passing. And I'm sure Yukari's daughter will one day ask the same questions about him as you do…to know who her Father is."

"I think you're right," Hamuko said softly looking down at her hands. "Kokoro-chan will probably want to know and I'm sure Yukari-chan will tell her. But it is weird to not know about someone and then to find out how significant that person should have been in your life. Do you think…part of that is the reason Yoshimitsu wants to do something like that?"

"To turn back time and undo a moment in the past. This was what the original intention of the Kirijo Group's goal with all of its research. It probably would have been more than possible with an individual like your brother. That is probably what Yoshimitsu is thinking. So he pushed you, Hamuko-chan. So that you would awaken to your own power in hopes that you could reach that same plateau…he thinks you are the key to going through time," Kana golden eyes looked distant for a moment. It was an odd sensation for Hamuko to see someone that looked exactly like her…but she also remembered the Kana that had been her friend as a child…the one that was just a Shadow…and had taken her form in order to protect her. And continued to protect her. Even Kana had awakened to the power of Persona hers was named…Eurydice.

"Time travel…using Persona? I guess so…if the Dark Hour was a means of existing in a single moment in time…than who is to say that it couldn't be manipulated to move back to a different moment in time. But like the Dark Hour itself, it would probably be limited in some fashion…only capable of doing it a certain way," Hamuko shook her head once more and looked to Kana. "But if it changed…what would he do? Would it be for the better…or worse than the world we live in? If he wants to go back and save…my parents…"

"Who is to say if it would be better or worse," Yukari came over and sat next to Hamuko. "If it were possible I would want to go back and save my Father or Minato. But I did have that chance and that was when we learned the real purpose of Minato's sacrifice and the truth that would come to be if we were selfish enough to change it. We know Minato is gone…even if his body is being kept alive through the will of Yoshimitsu. Without him as the seal…our world would end. Nyx would come and destroy the world."

"Yukari…I didn't mean to…" Hamuko hadn't realized she had been speaking loud enough for the others to be listening. But it wasn't just Yukari but all of SEES had their attention on her.

"We know this is rough on you too, Takahashi," Mitsuru gave a smile.

"Regardless of what happens, we're going to be fighting with you the whole time. Just don't be like your brother and try to shoulder it on your own," Akihiko said offering a smile of his own.

"I am with you always, Hamuko-chan. No matter what Yoshimitsu wants, I will protect you," Kana eagerly took Hamuko's hand.

Hamuko smiled and looked down at her hand that Kana was holding, "Onii-chan…he must have been thinking about all of you in that last battle. You may have thought he went off on his own…but I think he was fighting with everyone at his back…that is how it must have felt for him."

"Only a little bit is left in the journal…I guess all there is to do is finish it…so that tomorrow night, we'll be ready. All of us. Perhaps we can all finally put the Dark Hour and it's affects behind us," Yukari said but Hamuko knew better. Moving on was one thing…but the fight with the Dark Hour and all those apart of SEES would never forget that battle they did…and this moment that they were about to read about was from the one viewpoint that many of them had never understood.

Minato…her twin brother had faced down death and come to a solution…one that meant the world would live to see another day…but the price and how he came to that conclusion…his thoughts in those moments…no one in this room knew them. As SEES settled in and Yukari flipped open the blue leather bound journal once more…Hamuko could hardly imagine what they were about to learn about her twin and what his final thoughts were and how he figured out exactly how he was going to save the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Next chapter will cover the end of Persona 3 before we move back to the main plot. Only 3 more chapters to go. I'll be going over my plans for future stories on probably next chapter.**

 **Just a warning, tomorrow's chapter may be delayed because of responsibilities I have in my life. Anyway...**

 **I'm going to greatly expand on Minato's fight with Nyx in the next chapter as well as shift towards the conclusion of the overall arc of the story. We're coming up to the end of this story and it has truly been a good experience for me if only for the fact that it helps ease my own dissatisfaction with the questions of Persona 3 that are never answered...and pave way for a different possible ending. Plus a set up for a sequel...but more on that later.**

 **See you tomorrow with the next Chapter...just make sure you read, review and all that goodness. Thanks for your time, as always.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Savior

**CHAPTER 33 / Savior  
**

 _March 4_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _My time is coming up…it isn't like I have a definitive deadline on this but I'm reaching my limit on how much I can resist the pull from the seal. The only thing that really keeps me here is the promise that we all made before that last battle. That we would all meet once more on graduation day. I can see it in everyone's eyes now…all of you are on the cusp of finally remembering our battle. I think Aigis is right…all of you will remember in time._

 _What bothers me is that all of SEES may not remember the details of how it had all happened. I think the only reason I was exempt from the memory loss is because I am technically the only one still in direct contact with Nyx. Just outside of the Great Seal is where Nyx is…and will remain until humanities call will eventually break through. A part of me wants to believe that one day humanity will stop wishing for the fall. But I know that isn't true._

 _All of humanity is plagued with trials and hardships regardless of what path they choose. It will always be a battle and will always come against that pit of despair…seeking the easier way out. Death can sometimes seem like a comfort instead of fighting onwards. It is those moments that I believe shows the true strengths and weaknesses of our race. SEES came up against that challenge directly…we were told that all paths only lead to death. And in a sense it is correct…we will all eventually lead to that end…but we fought to live, to delay that fated day just a bit more._

 _We won, despite the price I have to pay…in the end this was what we all fought for…and all of us had been ready to pay the ultimate price to achieve it. Maybe it wasn't fair of me to keep it to myself…but none of you remembered…so again I am writing this for that reason and many others._

 _For you Yukari, I at the very least wanted to leave you something…so that maybe in some way you can journey back to our time together and re-live it through my eyes…and with this I hope you never lose your path. You are a strong woman that I loved more than anyone else. You gave me hope in the future…one that had never existed until I met you and all of SEES. You were the reason I kept pushing forward…and why ultimately I was ready to pay any price to ensure that you would see another day._

 _Love Always and Forever,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **January 31** **st** **, 2010 / Dark Hour**

Minato stepped forward onto the top level of Tartarus, the sky of the Dark Hour seemingly pressing down on them in a oppressive manner…the moon almost looking like it would come crashing down to them. So it seemed natural for him to be looking up at the moon. There was no telling as to what would happen from here. And he could feel it deep inside of himself that the final battle was coming quickly.

"Hey, look at the sky!" Yukari told the rest of SEES.

"Something is coming!" Fuuka warned.

Minato didn't avert his eyes as a large being descended from the sky…seemingly coming from the moon itself.

"I…I can sense it even without my Persona…it's the first time this has ever happened," Fuuka said almost alarmed at this fact. Minato wasn't surprised…all of them could probably feel it…that oppressive atmosphere that was coming at them. This was the same feeling…albeit a lot more massive as what he felt when they had met the reaper in Tartarus. But something about the being that descended told Minato that this wasn't really Nyx…No…that feeling seemed to be much higher in the sky.

This being had wings and adorned mostly in black, much like the Shadows they had fought…and much like those same Shadows it wore a mask for a face, and held a sword of immense length. It could easily strike all of them at once. Minato looked up at the massive Shadow and felt something much more familiar, the same feeling that had alerted him of his presence when he had slept and had woken him…he took a step towards it, "Ryoji?"

The Shadow looked down to him, "That was my name for a time…I didn't mind it."

"What's going on? Wait, are you…?" Mitsuru was scrambling to pick up her understanding of this Shadow.

"I am merely a harbinger of the Fall…Although Nyx and myself are now one and the same." The Shadow explained, looking almost hesitant about the events that were occurring. Minato knew there was nothing that either could do to stop this fight from happening. This was the path they had chosen…and Ryoji…no Pharos had no free will to exert in this regard. His power had only extended so far as to give SEES a choice to forget Nyx and live out the remaining time in ignorance before the Fall occurred. Minato understood the decision…he didn't want the members of SEES to suffer…people he had been fortunate to count as friends. However, there was no fighting what he was…and to him…there was no chance of victory…not against death. Funny how the one that is death cannot die.

"Is that so…? Well regardless, I don't regret my decision. I'll defeat you, no matter what you are!" Akihiko spoke defiantly.

"I see…Then you must already know. What people fear most…What they try to ignore…That is what I am," the harbinger spoke with a semblance of sadness in its tone. Maybe it was easy to miss but Minato knew Ryoji better than anyone. This was just as hard for him as it was for the members of SEES. But they were enemies because of this...because of something that they could not control. All because of the actions of men that had long since died themselves.

"We know that already," Ken said.

"You are what awaits all living things the moment they are born," Mitsuru stated.

"Then, you also understand it is pointless to resist. So, why do you? There must be fear in your hearts," the harbinger looked to each member of SEES.

"Yeah, of course I'm scared. But I have reasons to keep going…someone that I want to protect. So I'm gonna keep on livin' dammit!" Junpei yelled out.

"I spent my life running away. I didn't even realize it until I had Minato. But I'm not going to run anymore. Living life means looking death straight in the eyes and not backing down. So, I am not going to back down! There is a future that I want to achieve and that means defeating you!" Yukari said from my side. The conviction in her voice…had our night together in that hotel really solidified her will…but I knew it had affected me too. The thought of waking up next to Yukari every morning for the rest of my life…having a family of our own and giving our child everything that I never had. It was a future we were both fighting for. And it was a dream he had that night...being with Yukari...raising a child...a daughter...and a son. Yes...that was what he wanted...but Minato knew his priorities...at the very least he would fulfill his promise to Shinjiro and find a solution to save everyone. One way or another.

"I will stop you, even if it costs my life! That is my decision!" Aigis proclaimed next.

The harbinger looked at me and Minato was ready with his own proclamation to the Harbinger of the Fall. Although he didn't care to fight someone he called a friend. This was much more than just about them, "You know me well enough to know that I would never give up, regardless of the odds. The end of the world known as 'The Fall'…a wish brought upon by so many people that are weakened and looking for an easy way out. But I believe that humanity grows each time it overcomes those thoughts and emotions and pushes forward past them. To protect the people I care about and the ones that I love…I won't let this world come to an end!"

"…I see," the Avatar of Nyx held up its sword. Minato was sure that Ryoji had already known what they would say but wanted to hear them say it. He wanted to know that his friends were strong enough to face what came after him. "Then I shall put your resolves to the ultimate test! Come!"

"What? I'm sensing shadows coming from below!" Fuuka said suddenly.

This was what he figured would happen after they had faced Jin. That w"Akihiko, Kirijo-san, and Yukari are with me against Nyx. The rest of you have to stop the shadows coming up and protect Fuuka or we aren't going to last long in either fight," Minato quickly ordered and looked around SEES. All of them nodded. "Be prepared to switch out if needed."

"Watch out!" Fuuka warned.

SEES scattered in two different directions, half going left and the other right as the Nyx Avatar's gigantic blade came between them. Minato scrambled to his feet and pulled out his evoker and charged forward.

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate…entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination," the Nyx Avatar swung wide towards Minato and as a response he switched his Persona to Cybele and jumped into the air.

" _Cybele! Myriad Arrows!"_ Minato yelled as his persona came forward and unleashed a torrent of projectiles down at the Nyx Avatar. He landed safely on the ground and switched his persona back to _Siegfried_ and holstered his evoker and opted to pull out his katana as the Nyx Avatar swung its sword towards him and he didn't evade but instead blocked it, stopping the attack head on.

" _Artemisia_!"

" _Isis_!"

" _Caesar_!"

Ice, wind and lightning hit the Nyx Avatar sending him reeling back as Minato pushed the giant sword away. The Nyx Avatar switched its footing to prevent itself from falling and came back with a reckless sword swing that Minato avoided by rolling towards it. The Nyx Avatar was hit again by an attack from Akihiko and Mitsuru's Persona's which gave Minato more than enough time to switch his sword to his off hand and pull out his evoker. _Siegfried_ came out fast and hit the Nyx Avatar hard, causing it to fall to one knee.

Minato felt a change in the air and instinctively jumped backwards as some sort of field surrounded the Nyx Avatar.

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom," The Nyx Avatar had changed…by I wasn't sure how.

"Nyx's Arcana has changed to the priestess! Be careful," Fuuka was there to offer some insight to what had happened.

"So…it's going to be that kind of fight?" Minato stepped forward and put his hand in front of him. "Think you can keep up with me, Ryoji!?" A swipe of his hand and he felt his persona switch again as he charged forward. Minato didn't have time to stop or think. Minato simply needed to give in to the battle, to let this fight become everything…nothing except for this fight mattered. Because beyond this fight could be nothing…so he would leave nothing to chance…not a single room for doubt to take hold of him. For that reason, he would put all of his skills to bear. His evoker at his head he fired again, " _Lucifer! Morning Star!"_

A brilliant light came floating down onto the Nyx Avatar and erupted bathing the area in light. When it dissipated the Nyx Avatar stepped back and held out a card above his head…and it swiftly seemed to change and then disappear. "The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Celebrate life's grandeur…its brilliance…its magnificence…"

Reflexively, Minato switched his persona again as the Nyx Avatar launched a volley of ice in their direction. He rolled under the first wave and holstered his evoker in the same motion. Springing up to his feet he swiftly turned around and sliced straight through the oncoming ice attack using the strength of his persona _Asura_ in order to do so. Nyx Avatar didn't relent and sent another wave of ice, Minato pulled out his evoker. " _Asura! Akasha Arts!"_ His persona appeared and sliced in all directions around him, completely dissipating the incoming attack. Minato didn't relent as he jumped over another ice attack and found himself approaching Akihiko.

"Hold on, Minato!" Akihiko set himself and Minato understood what his goal was. Minato twisted his body and had one foot land on Akihiko's hands and was then vaulted towards the Nyx Avatar. Minato switched his persona's once again.

" _Melchizedek! God's Hand!_ " Minato's Persona charged forward materializing a large fist and came crashing down on the Nyx Avatar. Still rushing towards the Nyx Avatar, Minato holstered his evoker and switched his Persona to Siegfried and used its strength to come down hard with his katana on the Nyx Avatar, cutting it straight down towards the ground. The Nyx Avatar suddenly erupted a wave of energy and sent Minato flying through the air.

"Minato!" Yukari called out but a moment later he felt himself get caught and brought back to the ground. Minato was disoriented for a moment.

"Dude, you alright?" It was Junpei who had caught him and helped him regain himself.

"Yeah, thanks for the assist," Minato gave a side glance to him. He gave him a slight nod and charged back into the battle. There was no time…time was also an enemy. Junpei, Ken, Koromaru, Fuuka, Aigis, Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Yukari were here with him…so he had no other option but to win.

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer. Yes, it is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself. There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another," The Nyx Avatar continued to speak as it switched from one Arcana to the next.

" _Isis!"_ Yukari appeared at Minato's side as he felt the familiar wave of healing come over him. "Let's do this!"

He nodded and charged in with Yukari at his side. The Nyx Avatar took to launching bolts of lightning at them. Minato switched his Persona and as one was about to get close to Yukari he summoned it and took the hit and instead absorbed it. _Thor_ charged forward and attacking with his trademark hammer and knocked Nyx Avatar off balance. Yukari slid to a stop as Minato flipped forward spun his sword around and into the arm of the Nyx Avatar. Still reeling from the attack it tried to swipe at him but was met by a barrage of arrows from Yukari that prevented the attack from reaching Minato. He came forward as his persona switched to _Siegfried_ and hit the Nyx Avatar directly on.

Minato jumped off of the Nyx Avatar and sprung back seeing that it had recovered the large sword came forward and faster than it had before. It was stopped by Mitsuru's sword and a pillar of ice from _Artemisia_. She smirked as she kicked the hand of the Nyx Avatar away and stood battle ready with Minato at her side. "Don't relent, Arisato. Let us keep the pressure on."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goals. To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty. It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path…" The Nyx Avatar spoke again as it shifted multiple times.

Nyx Avatar flung a wave of fire at Minato and Mitsuru causing the both of them to jump over the flame only to find a second wave to greet them. Minato shifted his Persona, " _Alilat! Mabufudyne!"_

" _Artemisia! Mabufudyne!"_ Mitsuru added her own to Minato's and the combined might met the flame stopping it dead in its tracks. Landing on the ground next to Minato the two charged in at the Nyx Avatar. Mitsuru went in with a powerful thrust as Minato jumped over Mitsuru and switched back to _Siegfried_ again and used the strength to land a powerful slash and land on the other side of Mitsuru.

The Nyx Avatar groaned and tried to kick the two of them but was met by another barrage of arrows from Yukari and a powerful lightning strike as Akihiko dived into the fray with _Caesar_ at his call. Mitsuru and Minato took the opportunity to retreat back as the Nyx Avatar was suddenly surrounded by a barrier.

"Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty. Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment. In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal," The Nyx Avatar shifted again and the barrier around it went down. Minato recovered for a moment as the Nyx Avatar looked at him. "The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate…Entrusting his fate to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are…Death awaits you."

"I…I sense Death. Nyx's true Arcana is Death!" Fuuka warned us.

Minato understood death more than most people. Supposedly his twin sister died at birth…and it was said that only his mother was capable of calming baby Minato. Later his parents would die…and then even an elderly foster Father who had been a great influence to him. But he wasn't the only one…everyone here understood what Death meant. Shinjiro…a fellow SEES member had died in their fight. Akihiko had a sister, Miki, which had died in his youth. Ken's Mother had died because of an accident. Junpei had died himself and only because of Chidori's love and a miracle had the two made it out of it in the end…even if there was a slight difference in circumstances. Mitsuru's Father had also died trying to atone for the sins of his own Father. Koromaru's owner had died and he fought to protect what was left behind. Yukari…lost her Father…who had died to ensure that all of us had a future. He had fought to prevent this very thing from happening. Her Father would never approve of him if he didn't stop his little girl from dying from the thing he had sacrificed his own life to stop. Yes…he needed to be willing to do the very same.

"Ryoji, I don't think you understand," Minato stepped forward as he felt his mind settle on a different Persona that he had not used yet, it was also the last one he had fused together.

"You cannot avoid death. To live is to die; they are one in the same," the Avatar said.

"It isn't about avoiding death. No, it is quite the opposite. We fight it head on…but we'll go when we are damn good and ready…and it is our right as humanity to take the very journey that you described. And I'm not going to let a few hundred selfish assholes take that away!" Minato growled as he put the Evoker to his head. Sure, everyone died, it wasn't something he was trying to deny or fight against. It was a natural part of the way life worked. He knew very well what was important about death.

Minato's life had always been surrounded by it...constantly affected by it. His parents died when he was six on the moonlight bridge. Then he found himself shifted between families for different reasons. One had been because her husband had died and she wanted a son she could be proud of. But he hadn't been what she wanted and dumped him back at the orphanage...then another pair of parents that couldn't have children adopted him. They both seemed to hate him. Minato found out that they had tried to have a child on two different occasions...but each time the child was stillborn...dead before the child had been born. In some way...Minato felt they had blamed him and held him to stupid high expectations as a result. Ones he could never meet in the small amount of time they had given him. So he had been abused...degraded all because of the resent that a child with no parents had lived...and the parents that just wanted a child had lost two before they were born.

But it wasn't always bad...Minato had been adopted by an older gentlemen whose wife had passed away and he simply wanted to help a youth before he moved on to join his wife. He had been a kind man who enjoyed fishing and had taken Minato out every day throughout the summer time. But when fall came around the old man went peacefully in his sleep with a smile...no doubt happy that he would be joining his wife once more. Minato wouldn't be adopted again, and instead he would find himself seeking approval to move to a dormitory and have been emancipated early so he could live on his own in the dorms. That was when he had arrived in Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island.

Perhaps Minato hadn't been experienced enough to know the meaning behind what had happened. But looking back at it now...he knew that death had greatly affected a lot of people in his life, not just him. But that was why they fought to live...not just because of a fear of death...although it was always a factor. The reason was because they wanted to live, not for themselves but for the others that cared for them. And so they could keep experiencing life, even for just one more day with the people they loved.

Minato tightened his grip on the evoker and looked to the Nyx Avatar, "Ryoji...I know you understand better than before. But I also understand why you have to do what you are doing. Come on, give me all you got."

"Let us finish this. It is a path of your choosing," The Nyx Avatar unleashed a wave of energy.

" _Messiah. Megidolaon._ " His evoker shot and his spell clashed with the Nyx Avatar's wave of energy. A collection of familiar voices came from behind Minato.

" _Trismegistus!"_

" _Kala-Nemi!"_

" _Caesar!"_

 _Koromaru howled as Cerberus was summoned._

" _Athena!"_

" _Caesar!"_

" _Artemesia!_

" _Isis!"_

All of SEES Persona's added their power to _Messiah's_ attack, somehow combining into one gigantic blast and as the energy slammed into the Nyx Avatar attack it ripped through it and continued its path to the Avatar itself. The energy condensed as it slammed against the Avatar and resulted in a large explosion of light causing all of SEES to drop to their knees and cover their eyes. It had been the first time they had ever done something like that...Minato felt it appropriate of a way to defeat Ryoji...to demonstrate just how unified they were in their beliefs of this fight. Still Minato knew it wasn't over yet. The moment passed and they all looked to the sky to see that the Nyx Avatar was floating…motionless in the sky.

"Did we do it?" Mitsuru was the first to talk. Minato simply waited.

The Nyx Avatar's wings begin to move once more as it looked down on SEES, "Such a pity…you understand fate, yet you still fight against it with all of your will…It more people were like you, then perhaps The Fall could have been prevented. But it is too late now." The Avatar moves higher up into the sky, beyond the reach of SEES. Minato punched the ground knowing that even if it was the smallest of chances he knew there had to be a way. Some way to stop it…or else what was the point of all he had done? All the power he had gathered…it was not for nothing.

"The moon!" Fuuka brought Minato's attention back up to the sky.

"What is that?" Yukari asked in shock.

The moon…it was…it was Nyx…the real Nyx. Is that why those Shadows had gathered specifically on the nights of the Full Moon? Because it was the days Nyx's calls would have been the loudest...okay...but now what? What was Minato supposed to do to stop it?

"Something is coming!" Fuuka warned but there was nothing that could be done. A wave of energy came down and hit all of SEES…forcing them all to the ground…one after the other.

"This…this is nothing…" Yukari fought hard to keep on her feet, using her bow as a crutch, but it was too much.

"I will never give up! Never!" Aigis who was also trying so hard against the pressure of the attack but was failing to stay on her feet.

"Why resist that which is inevitable? You will only suffer…" the Nyx Avatar says.

"Dammit! I won't back down! Not after Chidori gave me this life!" Junpei used his sword trying to stand.

"I've made up my mind, and I'll fight to the end! There is a future waiting for me. And this isn't where it is going to end!" Yukari yelled up defiantly.

Another wave in response to SEES defiance…Minato looks up at the moon and then feels a pull…he takes a moment and closes his eyes.

The next moment Minato finds himself in a familiar setting and the pressure he had felt before was gone. This was the Velvet Room. He looked to see Igor and Elizabeth across from him. Both with bigger smiles than usual. Minato was concerned for a moment and it must have shown because Igor chuckled in response. Elizabeth...although she was smiling...he could see the obvious feelings behind them. More than likely this was the last time they were meant to see each other.

"There is no need to worry. This isn't the afterlife…You're still alive. Do you remember what I once told you…? …How the strength of your Social Links will determine your potential?" Igor quickly shifts the conversation. "Listen for a moment…can you not hear the many voices? Each one's power is limited…Yet, they all reach out to you…Can you feel them?"

Minato closed his eyes for a moment and listened carefully…to his surprise…he heard many voices. All of them calling out to him.

"Listen carefully…their voices may be faint, but I shall help you hear their messages," Igor assured Minato.

Suddenly a visage of Kenji came to him, "I'll always have your back, Minato. All I can do right now is pray…But, whatever it is, man…I know you can do it." Minato could remember all the time he had spend with Kenji…the craziness that was Kenji's crush on a teacher. Despite how it ended up he had become good friends with Kenji as a result.

An image of the old couple, Bunkichi and Mitsuko appeared next, "Something frightful is going on…but we won't give up." Bunkichi was resolute.

"That's right, dear. Minato-chan wouldn't want us to lose hope," Mitsuko nodded. The old couple had suffered losing their son…and struggled with how to deal with it as a result…thankfully the two were strong, and had even made some new friends with the students that their son had taught. Minato had learned just how much someone can continue to affect others in a positive manner even after their death. Something he had never really seen himself until then.

Kazushi replaced the image of the old couple, "Man, something crazy's going on here…but I know you're out there doing all you can, Minato. So I won't lose my cool, either…you taught me that." A close friend from the kendo club…his injury was close to taking his possibility of competing but fortunately he would recover in time. He challenged Minato quite a lot while he was in the kendo club…more so than he ever had been before. And it was Kaz's motivations that had been inspiring to Minato as he had moved forward.

Strangely the next image was of a game avatar…it was Maya, "Oh god, this can't be happening! I wish I could talk to him, and calm myself down…I don't even know what he looks like, but I hope he is okay. He has to be, I can feel it." A person Minato met on a dying MMORPG called Innocent Sin Online. Sometimes words express quite more than anyone can realize…and because of that Maya meant a lot to Minato. Long nights spent online or all day spent playing...although it had often just led to the two of them chatting for hours on end. He hadn't gotten close to the level cap when the servers had shut down. He had wanted to maybe switch to a new game with Maya but she said she was going to focus on her life...and that she felt indebted to him, of all people, for making her feel more confident. Honestly...he wasn't sure how he had done anything at all with her. Still it was immensely comforting to hear this message.

The next was the Photography Club president, Keisuke, "Minato-kun…I know you're trying to stay focused. You were there when I needed you. I hope I can do the same." A person Minato met when joining the photography…he would have never guessed at the time how someone like Keisuke would ever need help from Minato, but in the end the two had become close friends. And hopefully Keisuke wouldn't give up on his dreams of the future.

A girl appeared next…it was Maiko…it brought a smile to Minato's face, "Everyone else is scared, but not me…You showed me how to be tough! I won't give up." A girl torn between divorcing parents…Minato was glad he had gotten to know her. She had often been a much needed break from the more complicated part of his life. Maiko kept things simple and...he also got to see a part of life that he had never experienced as a result. Minato realized that not all things worked out...and as Maiko had to deal with her parents splitting she hadn't a clue how to handle it. So she blamed herself...something Minato had done himself in his life. Often times he felt his foster parents had treated him horribly because he had deserved it. And Maiko learned that even though she liked her Dad more...that her Mom needed her that much more. Maiko was more mature than Minato probably had been at that age. Minato wanted to make sure that she would have a chance to grow up and support both her parents.

Next was a familiar exchange student, "Minato-sama, 'ow are you doing? I 'ope you are okay…I'm 'ere for you…like you were zere for me!" Minato learned quite a bit about fashion and even things about Japan that he hadn't really known because of him. Odd considering he was french...but they had met when he was returning a lost wallet to the old couple at Bookworms. He hoped Bebe would continue to strive forward even if he was no longer in Japan.

An older gentleman in a suit appeared in front of Minato next, "What on earth made me think of you at a time like this? Well, I suppose you did teach me a thing or two about loyalty…" The man grumbled but Minato just grinned a bit. Despite the odd relationship they had, he was still someone he would never forget. Harder to do when Tanaka's show was on every week anyway…how could he possibly forget him? The man had been greedy, but he had forgotten what had stived him to become the business man he was today. He had been someone who had nothing, started with nothing...and then worked hard to get to where he was today. And it was that reminder that changed him back into more of the man he had wanted to become when he had first started. Minato was glad for the opportunity to spend time with Tanaka.

Another man came next…this one a monk. Mutatsu had his usual grin, "You must be fightin' the good fight right about now…Well you taught me that runnin' away never solves nothin'…So I'm here for ya, kid." Minato could only imagine how happy Mutatsu was now that he was talking with his wife and son again. Healing isn't always easy, but he knew that the monk could do it. Hopefully he would no longer come back to that night club to drink his problems away and always moved forward from now on.

A school mate appeared, instantly recognized as Nozomi, "You saved me, Minato. I was so blind before…I'm sure you got things under control, right? You always do." The student who really only thought about food…an otaku of food for sure. Minato chuckled remembering all he had eaten while with Nozomi. And Minato hoped Nozomi's lacking confidence would continue to grow.

The next was his main athletic rival in kendo, Mamoru. "I'll take on any challenge that comes my way, without complaining about it. You taught me that, Minato. I bet you're fighting right now too, huh…" Mamoru had it rough but was gifted, but had been looking at it all wrong…that was how Minato had felt. In the end things seemed to work out and life was finally moving better for Mamoru. He just needed to stop and simplify things. He didn't need to stop doing what he loved...he simply needed to work in his sport to all his responsibilities. Minato was a firm believer that if you wanted something enough then you could find a way to make it work.

Akinari was the next to show up, "I know I'm not the only one who's suffered. You've endured a lot, too. But, you can't just give up. You taught me that." I could hear these thoughts but Akinari was one who had been born with only a limited time…but in his last days he seemed to be truly happy. He had already passed on...so he was surprised to hear his voice. Still a bond that transcended the boundary of death had its appeal. Still he was glad Akinari had finished his dream before passing on to the next life.

"Can you hear them? These are the voices of hope that wish to help you...Separately, they are weak... But together, they will bring about a great change in you. Now is the time to draw on the true strength of the bonds you have forged," Igor's voice draws Minato's eyes to open and see a mass of energy gathering between Igor and himself. With a wave of his hand, Igor bids the energy to take form and it slowly turns into a card. Minato at first has no idea what to say or do. He simply looks to Igor. "I never dreamed of seeing that card with my own eyes... This is indeed a surprise... Behold the last power you and I shall unveil... It is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end. It may be possible now, with this newfound power... You may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated. What you have in your hands is the power of the Universe... Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now"

"This…this is why all those bonds are important," Minato breathed to himself as Igor handed the card to him. All this time he had been conflicted but...he knew if there was even the smallest of reasons for gathering that power than he would do it. And now...he knew just how important it was...not just because of the power he had but what he had learned about himself along the way.

"We will soon reach our destination," Elizabeth proclaimed.

Minato looked up to Igor and then Elizabeth. "I guess there is only one thing left to do."

Igor grinned and shifted his hands, "It seems that, in addition to Death, fate has also dealt you the wild card. You must accept your destiny. Our contract has been fulfilled…I have completed my role as well. You were truly a remarkable guest."

"Thank you for everything, Igor-sama, and Elizabeth," Minato got to his feet and gave a bow.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Minato," Elizabeth spoke softly but more than loud enough for Minato could hear. He could see the swirling emotions in her eyes and likely...some of it not completely known to her what she was feeling.

"You're always free to come see me, Elizabeth," Minato gave her a comforting smile. While he didn't have a social link with Elizabeth, he had grown quite close to her over the length of the year. She always supported him and her personality definitely made her easy to like.

The Velvet Room came to a stop…the elevator shaped room had reached the top floor and opened before him, the sound of the metal door sliding open as both Igor and Elizabeth disappeared. Minato stepped forward towards the exit without looking back. The next moment Minato found himself standing on top of Tartarus. The others couldn't stand, but Minato…he didn't feel anything, the pressure he had felt holding him down before was now gone…he realized that this was something only he could do because of the journey he had taken, the power he had gathered thanks to the social links. He took a few steps forward and looked back at SEES.

"Minato…how can you stand?" Akihiko asked.

"Sorry, but this fight is for me to fight," Minato turned and looked up at the moon and then he leaped into the air, flying effortlessly towards the moon. "Thank you, for all you have done so far. Please leave the rest to me."

"No! Don't go!" Aigis attempted to get up to her feet as well...unlocking orgia mode in order to fight the pressure but she quickly collapsed to the ground under the pressure Nyx was bringing down.

"What are you doing?! Minato! Don't…Don't leave me here! I promised we would face it together!" Yukari yelled after him.

"This is what my power is here for. This is why it changed and evolved as we all fought…I have to do this," Minato spoke but his voice reached Yukari without effort…much like how Fuuka connected their thoughts together…he did the same with minimal effort.

"Don't leave me behind, Minato..." Yukari's voice responded back...such raw emotion...sounding like he was abandoning her.

"Please understand, Yukari. You have to trust me. I'll be back," Minato's resolve was already rock solid...he knew that this was the only way. And he knew that eventually Yukari would understand it...but it wasn't time to stop and explain.

"Dammit, why the hell can't I stand up?" Junpei groaned. "You don't need to do this alone!"

Minato shook his head as he continued to fly through the sky and straight towards the moon. "You don't get it…I can only do this because of all of you. But I'm sure you'll find that out someday."

Navigating to Nyx was relatively easy…Nyx did not hide or seem affected by Minato's presence, it simply was there. As Minato landed in front of what was Nyx he could feel Death all around him…it was a presence he knew quite well…he had lived with it for the majority of his life after all. "Ryoji…no Pharos…is this what you were talking about? Nyx has no malice…no anything…Nyx simply delivers death…that is what you were trying to tell us."

"It seems you finally understand," said a familiar voice from next to him, but no longer had a physical form. Ryoji was more than likely fully integrated into Nyx at this point. "But can you see the truth?"

"The truth?" Minato asked and suddenly saw Nyx charge an attack. He had nowhere to go…the blast of what seemed to be just light struck Minato and the massive attack knocked him off his feet and took the wind out of him. But something had stopped it from causing physical harm against him. Then he realized he could hear them the voices of his friends…although there were miles between them his heart was forever connected to theirs…this was also the power of their bonds...right?

"Is there nothing we can do!?" Ken's voice sounded desperate.

"Don't give up! Believe in Minato! If there is anyone that can pull out a win, its him," Akihiko trust in him was more than Minato ever felt he rightly deserved.

"Give him strength! Take my life if you must…but please Minato…you can do this!" Mitsuru…Minato could feel her heart…feel the love that she had for him. Despite everything…a woman like her could love Minato…who felt like he had nothing to offer and yet…she trusted him without a thought…with full confidence. The emotions of Ken, Akihiko and Mitsuru came in loud and clear and strengthened him. How could he doubt himself with this much faith in him? At the beginning of this year...he had never really considered himself someone that was trustworthy...someone that people could rely on. But now he had friends that did.

Minato felt it…their energy fueling him and letting him get back up to his feet, "Death is unflinching…and as you say…cannot be defeated, right Pharos? But I'll find a way…I am not going to waste this chance."

"Minato, even I wish this was not the way things would end. If anything it would have been nice if we had been able to continue through life together, without ever really having a need to meet," an image of Pharos…the boy I had met when I first arrived at the dorm. A visage of what had been contained in my own body. Now...even though he somehow projected himself before him...he was simply an image. Not real.

Nyx attacked again…another wave of energy striking him hard but this time it seemed lighter and he stayed on his feet. More…connected to his heart called out to him.

"He's going to face it all by himself!" Fuuka called out…her thoughts consumed by the time Minato had spent with her. Putting him through her trials as a cook and revealing more about herself along the way. She desperately wanted to reach out for Minato. And he could feel her emotions...and...she was in love with Minato. Minato shook his head...had he really done something worthy of that? He had just tried to be there to support her. But maybe sometimes that was enough...he could feel the gratitude and everything else Fuuka felt about him come to him, strengthening him.

"No, he's not alone! I won't let him die!" Junpei was thinking about all the times him and Minato had argued and how eventually the two had become closer than they had ever been in the end. Junpei definitely held strong feelings for Minato...what had once been jealousy had turned into something quite different. Now there was respect, and...a feeling of being something Minato wasn't really familiar with...family. Junpei viewed him as a brother...not just a friend. That strength added itself to Minato.

He even felt Koromaru and the times they had spent on walks and fighting together in Tartarus. He understood just like everyone else what was going on…and that Minato was still fighting. Koromaru and Minato had bonded over the several times they had gone out on walks together. Their bond was no less stronger than any of the others...so he felt Koromaru's strength also add to the collective energy that Minato was gathering and he stood even stronger before Nyx.

"I won't allow this world to be destroyed! You have to make it back!" Aigis yelled out to Minato. A machine with a heart…it wouldn't be believable except that he felt her as if she was next to him. Minato could feel her love for him…and how she felt it was her responsibility to end this and not him. She still felt responsible for putting Death into him as a child. Minato never felt like it was Aigis' fault. No…she was doing what she felt was right and the world would have ended if it hadn't been for her actions. No…this was how it should be. Still Aigis was beginning to become more human...more than Aigis was aware of. She would still have difficulties in the future...along with the inherent contradiction of being a robot. But he was sure she would be just fine, one way or another.

Minato felt all of their energy and hearts connect with his as he stood proudly with all their energy combined with his own.

"Hey, you get it now, don't you?" the voice was familiar.

Minato saw Shinjiro standing to his left, "Arigaki-senpai?"

"I thought you said you were going to find a solution?" Shinjiro moved next to Minato. He knew that he wasn't really there but...before death...anything could be possible. "So if Nyx isn't the enemy…then who is?"

"The enemy?" Minato felt it…something close…reaching…seeking out Nyx…its arms looking to grasp Nyx and…he turned looking towards a much different creature. Two heads...and reaching towards Nyx, desperately trying to pull it down to the planet. Nyx...could not be defeated...but this...this other creature was something different. Then...everything seemed to click into place in his head. Minato slowly shook his head, "A lone man's wish could never summon something like this…but the collective will of mankind seeking death…that is something different. It is there…reaching for Nyx…calling for Nyx to descend." Nyx wasn't the threat here. It never was...it was the desires of others...Nyx was simply being used as a tool to obtain a result that people had asked for. But Minato sure as hell wasn't going to let them have it.

"That's right. Nyx cannot be defeated…and Nyx will not stop its descent as long as that beast calls for her," Pharos stated simply.

"Is that right?" Minato looked over to Shinjiro. Then there _was_ a solution. And Minato knew exactly how to achieve it...a way where no one else needed to risk their lives to stop this from happening. Even if someone tried this again...they would still have to get past him. And he would be able to ensure it never became a threat again. This was it...this was the answer he had been looking for. "Save a spot for me."

"Tch, don't think you're doing this alone. Now come on. Let's do this," Shinjiro said as Minato turned to Nyx once more. Shinjiro's own power combining with Minato's.

One last heart connected with Minato…it was Yukari. "Minato, I love you. Please…please come back to me."

Minato felt her there as if she was standing there with him and her arms wrapped around him. He latched onto those memories more than any that had come before it. They had argued…nearly broken their relationship…and in the end…she gave him something that he had never had before coming to this place…hope. He had hated his life…hated living it…didn't see a point in struggling…yet something about her had always made him push himself a bit more…to be more honest…to put in the effort and to get to know her. He finally knew what it meant to be loved and to love someone else. That was an experience he had never really understood until her. It was not an easy road…it was filled with struggles that might be easier to give up instead of fighting. But continuing forward and getting past those feelings…that led to the strength he had now. And Yukari herself...she finally accepted her Father's death, finally talked with her Mother and was making an effort to live again...truly live. Above everyone else, he wanted to protect her...the person he loved above everyone else.

He knew what he had to do… all that needed to happen after was the world to grow and learn just like he had about what life really meant. So that one day…the beast that calls out for Nyx would fade away. So until then he had a simple job really.

Minato pulled out his evoker and calmly put it to his head as Nyx tried to attack him once more…but the energy simply vanished and could not touch him. He could feel them all…everyone who had made him smile…everyone that had made him try that much harder and press forward…so many lives that helped shapped him into the man he was at this moment. Tears streamed down his face…he loved them all…and it was because of them that he could do this without regrets. To save the world so that all of them would have a tomorrow. If he hadn't met them...then maybe he wouldn't have been standing here and the world would have just faded to nothing. But he had experienced so much...had lived more fully in the last year than he had his whole life. He would thank them all for everything eventually. And maybe say he was sorry for what he had to do. But this was what he gained this power for...so he could have this choice in this instance.

"I'm sorry Yukari…but I do this for you. I'm sure you'll be able to smile again after I am gone. You're the strongest woman I know, after all. Never stop living and one day I am sure you will fully understand why I did this," Minato wiped his tears away with his free hand as his expression became serious. "Doesn't make this any easier though. Yukari, I love you."

Minato took a deep breath and looked up to Nyx as he tightened his grip on his evoker. "Persona!"

* * *

 **March 18** **th** **, 2011 / Evening**

The only sound was that of the journal being closed as silence enveloped the room. Hamuko was looking down at her hands…her brother…twin brother had changed…and been changed by many lives. So much that he gave his life to prevent the end of the world…to ensure that those same people would live on. It was a price he did not pay lightly. Everyone in this room had not known what had gone through his mind in that last battle…especially when he seemed to go off to fight Nyx alone but that was far from the truth.

In one moment Minato had connected with everyone in his heart. For a fleeting moment he truly knew how loved he had been by everyone…and he used all of that into a form that could protect the world. Now he sits ever watching the barrier he created to ensure it never breaks…keeping the desires of mankind away from Nyx until a time where they no longer wished for it.

It wasn't fair that upon reaching such a state that it had to end the way it did. The rest of the story Hamuko had gathered through the various entries in the journal…in those three months he had used what power he had left in order to make it to the day they had all promised to get together. What surprised him and worried him was the fact that no one seemed to remember the struggle. A thought stuck with him in that time…that the people that meant the most of him wouldn't remember what they had done…all they had struggled for to achieve the peace they had and also…the reason why he died. With Yukari not even remembering how they had even started dating he frantically started to recount the events that had happened within the journal. It was his failsafe if no one remembered after he had died. But he wanted to believe in everyone and on the morning of Graduation for Akihiko and Mitsuru, he mailed the journal off to be delivered to the Kirijo Group one year later.

He collapsed on the roof of the school as his friends gathered…having all remembered the promise. But the celebration had been cut short…they scrambled for help and soon had him rushed to the hospital. His body alive…but he was in a coma…and very shortly after he was declared brain-dead. A relative, that none were aware he had, ordered the hospital to keep the body alive on life support. And the only one that had met him to try and oppose him was Yukari. At the time there was no way of knowing that this relative had been Yoshimitsu and that he would be the threat he was now.

In a short amount of time after Minato being declared brain dead was when the next incident took place…they called it…The Abyss of Time. A place that was born from all of there powers as Persona users and was a result of being unable to accept Minato's fate. Things had occurred in the Abyss of Time that Hamuko only had a vague knowledge of what happened based on statements, but there had been a possibility to go back in time and prevent his death…but they all went back to learn exactly what had happened…and that was when they discovered Erebus…a being that calls for Nyx…the collective will of mankind that wished for death. That was what Minato had found and realized the truth behind Nyx in those last moments of that confrontation…that Nyx was not a threat…but Erebus…humanities will was at fault. So he closed it off…keeping Erebus from reaching out to Nyx and in that way…saved humanity. Not to just save the day...but safeguard the future...so any that attempted to break the seal would have to get past him. And he would never be defeated easily.

They were all able to finally accept what had happened…and finally knew why Minato had died. But that was only a beginning point…Yukari learned not much later that she was pregnant with Minato's child. So her heart was thrown into turmoil once more…but she decided to keep it and have the child. She faced the so much in that time…and people called her all manner of names as well as words against Minato. But now things had changed…all of them were here now…and all finally knew the truth of how Minato felt back then.

If only she could have been there for her brother…a part of her wanted to believe that she could have changed things…could have guided things in a different direction. Was there really not an outcome that would have saved her brother from sacrificing himself? She shook her head…what was she thinking about? The past couldn't be changed, and even if she could…it would be selfish and ultimately pointless.

Hamuko knew the only reason it crossed her mind was because she would never know her brother…would never be able to experience the passion and heart he displayed among his friends as they had fought. She would never know what it would be like to spend time with him…to have a simple conversation with him. Yet she learned and got to know the people that did those things with him…The ones who had spent the most time with him…and who knew him the best.

"So Minato used the power he had gathered into a barrier capable of stopping the beast known as Erebus from reaching Nyx. But it wasn't until that last few moments where he had realized the truth. Nyx had never been an enemy…had never been one capable of being defeated. But stopping the wish of the collective unconscious of mankind to die…he could imprison it and effectively halts the Fall…" it was Isako…my Aunt. She had shown up as well in support to the final confrontation against her Husband.

"It is the Great Seal. It is a testament to everything we have done in the past. I would have willingly paid that price myself but it seems Minato is selfish in this regard," Mitsuru spoke softly.

"He fought to protect all of us many times over the year. He came to our defense and inspired the same in us in return. And he still protects us," Ken added.

"Still…to think that the power of Persona could be as vast as this," Isako shook her head. "This is not a fate that Miyuki's son should have faced…or any of you. It was the people of the past that brought this upon you…that forced this all to happen."

"Onii-chan…was alone for so long in his life…but all of you here showed him more…it was because of you that he was able to get the power he needed to stop it. But he was also out of time…he didn't have time to think or consider any other options. If he had known maybe he could have done something sooner and…" Hamuko stopped herself and looked away from the others. "I'm sorry…that isn't what I mean. I will never get to know him like you all did…but it is thanks to all of you that I even know about him at all. It might be painful…but I'm glad I got to know him through these stories. If anything I feel like I am at least closer to him than I could have ever been without all of you." Hamuko didn't want to insult them or anything like that unintentionally. She just wanted to have another option...a different path that her brother could have taken. Although it was pointless to think about it now.

"I know it is hard, Hamuko-chan," It was Yukari speaking for the first time since she had finished reading the journal. "There is still a part of me that still wants to believe that he never died…that one day I would just find him next to me. My mind will never let go of him…I could never possibly forget him. I knew him better than anyone else…if he had figured it out earlier I know he would have considered other options…just like if he had known he had a twin sister he would have never given up til he found you."

"That's just the way Minato was. He never backed down and he never gave up. Its why I will continue to train and get stronger. I owe it to Minato for the chance he gave to all of us," Akihiko said.

"The point is, Hamuko-chan. You shouldn't feel sorry for having those thoughts…everyone here has had them too. Our feelings were so strong that they created a rift in time…forcing us to relive the same day over and over as we went through the Abyss of Time. And once we were able to move on…it wasn't like we ever forgot…we just knew that we weren't doing him any good as we were. All of us were stuck then…unwilling to accept what had happened. But most of that frustration was born from what we didn't know," Yukari sighed and looked down at the journal. "Once again…there were still more things we didn't know. His life was tied to that event closer than we had known. He shared with me a lot about his past…things that many of you in this room don't know about. After the fight with Nyx…Minato spent so much time with me. I felt he was just doting on me…but because I didn't remember the fight…there was sadness in his eyes. And I tried so hard to make him happier in that time. He told me about his life as an orphan…how he was shuffled from home to home. About the kind older man who had adopted him for a small time and how he spent every day on a boat on a quiet lake. Then there were those that wanted Minato to be a certain way and because of who he was…he ended up being beaten. He was often told of how unwanted he was…so much so that he believed it." Yukari was probably telling all of them this for the first time. But Hamuko felt it was more than that...it was if all of them finally remembered everything about their leader and the truth behind the past they thought they had fully remembered.

"But that wasn't the kind of person Minato-kun was. He never turned his back away on anyone that needed help," Fuuka was quick to add. "Even when no one seemed to care about him."

"He gave without thought to himself…without thinking he would ever get anything out of it. He simply did not want anyone else to be treated like he was," Yukari hugged the journal to her chest. "The last Persona he created was called _Messiah_. I don't know what to say to that…he certainly had saved me…continues to save me to this day. He helped mend the relationship I have with my Mother…he made me face my problems so that I wouldn't run away from it. And although I slip from time to time…I have everyone here and Minato's final gift to me to pull me back. Kokoro will forever be my heart and anchor…and a reminder of the man that I loved. So don't turn away from your thoughts Hamuko…face them head on…and I know you'll be stronger because of it."

Hamuko nodded and turned back to them, "Yoshimitsu has Onii-chan's body. I don't know if he simply wants to go back to try and correct his own mistakes. If that happened there is no telling how things would play out…if it would be better or worse. I can't deny that a part of me wants to go back too…I wonder what I would have done if I had been switched with Onii-chan…maybe he would be the one here right now instead of me. But nothing is simple…and it can't be fixed so easily…so that is why we have to stop him. I know all that…I do. But still…"

"None of us knew what to expect on the last fight. All we knew was that some immense being was going to destroy the world…and we resolved to face it. You aren't alone in this," Mitsuru said coming to Hamuko's side.

"Don't forget about me, Hamuko-chan," said Kana from next to Hamuko and putting her arms around her. "No matter what, I will protect you and be there every step of the way."

"We will all see this to the end, Hamuko-chan. We'll be with you. I will help you every way that I can," Yukari said as she approached and put her own arms around Hamuko as well.

Hamuko could say nothing else and instead allowed herself the comfort of Kana and Yukari who held her in their arms. Despite the words that were said…a part of her still wondered…and wanted to find out the answer to her question…what would happen if she had been with her brother all those years ago? What if she hadn't been separated from him? Could there be a different outcome? One where they all lived? A true happy ending? Even if it was impossible…just for a little while…she wanted to believe that it was a possibility.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the extended delay. Due to some responsibilities and working a ton of overtime at work it prevented me enough time to finish editing and get this up when I wanted. That said it is the end of the recounting of Persona 3. Minato's journey was a powerful one, and even in the game itself it is slowly shown that the protagonist does change by the end of the game. His responses he can select are a much different tone towards the end compared to what he can be like at the beginning.**

 **I imagine those last moments before activating the Great Seal that he was overflowing with emotions, especially when he realized the real truth of what was going on...and that Nyx was not the enemy. I think that was a great part of The Answer actually. When you beat the main game you know that the last skill is called The Great Seal. So it is really easy for players to interpret this as Nyx being sealed away...so it makes it a rather big reveal in The Answer when all of SEES finds out that the Great Seal isn't there to keep Nyx out...but to keep Erebus in. In a way the reason for the fall was nothing but human hubris. Selfish desires thinking it would just be easier to die. Anyone that has dealt with depression or someone close that has committed suicide can relate to this. And also know that it suicide is a immensely selfish act. I won't go to much into it because its a highly opinionated subject (as it should be, as suicide and the aftermath of it affects everyone differently).**

 **I really enjoyed being able to go through the events of Persona 3 and add my own interpretation of its events. But now we are heading into the last couple chapters...which are also the two longest chapters in the whole fan fiction. As a result it may be a couple days before it is posted just so I can adequately edit, add or modify the chapter to where I want it to be before posting it. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed it and will stay with me up until the end.**

 **So please, read, review and spread the word if you've enjoyed it. I'll see you next time.**


	34. Chapter 34 - Life or Death

**CHAPTER 34 / Life or Death**

 _March 5_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _This will be the last entry I write in this journal. It was quite a last endeavor for me to accomplish…considering how this whole time I just feel like lying down. Except I think this next time…it will be the last. Maybe I shouldn't talk like that, but I understood what was going to happen a while ago. Still after these last couple months…I knew I would have moments where I would regret that my life was ending. But at the end I can say…there is no regret for me to have. I finally understand why life is worth protecting. And I would never ask anyone else to make the sacrifice that I had to make._

 _I had an odd talk with the elderly couple at the book store just the other day. I was going around and giving my last goodbyes to everyone. The old man just gave me a look and realized that I had made peace with my life. He said I was much too young to have that look…that what I had gone through must have been hard. Yeah…he's right. No one my age is supposed to fight for the world. I didn't just face death…it was a God…an existence that has to exist. It was something that life needs. Everything that has a beginning needs an ending. The old must be able to give way for the new. Nyx…is there to ensure that the cycle of death and rebirth continue. For me…I have to protect the future to make sure that the cycle continues. Nyx has no desires either way…it simply facilitates the desires of humanity and probably even other aspects we aren't aware of._

 _I know what you want to ask…why did I have to die? If I had the power to seal away human's desire for death…then why couldn't I have found a way to do so without dying myself? But everything has a price. In order to ensure the continuation of the future…I had to deny my own. Instead I will become a gatekeeper…holding the world back…denying it to communicate with Nyx. And I will not falter in that role…so I can protect you._

 _Forever…I will continue to protect the world we both struggled to save. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to enjoy the world without the dark hour with you. But you are strong…you will move on eventually._

 _Go forward into the future, my love. Let yourself find love again…and smile. Remember…we all were prepared to pay this price, but we still have responsibilities as Persona users. To protect the world from which it cannot protect itself from. So keep moving forward…show the world why they need to live. Then one day the world will stop wishing for The Fall. But this isn't goodbye. I know one day…even if hundreds or thousands of years from now…we will meet again. And we'll fall in love all over again._

 _No matter what life may bring you…in this one, or the next. I will always watch over you. I love you, Takeba Yukari. My only real regret is that I didn't have a chance to make you Arisato Yukari. I suppose that will have to wait for the next life._

 _Love Always and Forever,  
Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **March 19** **th** **, 2011 / Morning**

There was an odd sort of clarity when Hamuko woke up. Perhaps it had to do with all the thoughts and facts she had learned finally settling down in her mind. The fight that had come before her...one tied directly to her twin brother and parents. The events happening now were definitely related to it...a direct result of what had happened in the past. Her uncle Yoshimitsu was a scientist, one that had helped a man with a twisted vision...the old leader of the Kirijo Group and the current head's Grandfather Kirijo Kouetsu. That grand vision would have resulted in the end of the world by means of 'The Fall'. So how did that vision involve her or the rest of her family? It was like some sort of twisted fate...as if her family had been fated to be apart of such tragedy. A pair of brothers and their eventual wives would be recruited by an older gentlemen...recognized for their intelligence in the field of science...offered a job with no doubt...many promises made. The brothers separated into different teams...working away from each other.

The real tragedy began here. Yoshimitsu had been blinded by promises and what could possibly be achieved by using the power of Persona and Shadows. So he was made responsible to figure out if a natural awakening of Persona could be forced through exposure to Shadows. He took many children from the hospital to be apart of that experiment...one of those children had been his own niece...Hamuko herself. She could only remember images of that facility...so the memories didn't really come until she had personally set foot back into that place. She had been subjugated to many Shadows as a child...she knew nothing else...and so she saw them as her friends. She had never been scared of Shadows...and Kana was born from a collective of those shadows that grew an attachment to her and sought to protect her. So when the Shadows grew violent on the night of the first Dark Hour...they took a form that would give them the best advantage at letting Hamuko escaped. Although they realized they would possibly never see her again. Kana had accepted it without a second thought. But it wasn't just that...Kana had sealed her memories...and likely her potential as a Persona user as well. Because of that...Hamuko was free but had no memories of what had happened.

So Hamuko...a six year old girl with no real knowledge of the world was free...she was found by a police officer and after a few weeks of many adults discussing what to do with her...she had been adopted by that Takahashi family. But now she had learned that...it was a couple Kirijo Group employees that were charged with watching her development as she got older. More than likely to see if she developed the potential as a Persona user as a result of the experiments made on her when she was young. It wasn't until years later when the actions of Yoshimitsu and using a Pseudo Dark Hour where she would awaken to her power and meet the group SEES. Only to learn about an entire aspect of her life she never knew about, and remember things she might not have ever wanted to. But it was how she was reunited with Kana. Still...a twin brother she would never see...parents she never got to meet...and an Uncle whose actions had been ambiguous at best so far. That didn't give a clear answer as to what her Uncle's end goal was. But it involved using the still living body of her twin brother...that was only being kept alive by machines...she already knew her brother would not suddenly wake up from a long slumber because of what she had learned. And what she had learned from him in her dreams.

It wasn't to say she hadn't talked to her brother...as an odd twist...she had dreamed of him...meeting him in a place he referred to as the sea of unconscious...a plane that resided between dreams and reality. Then she met him again through a mirror in the Pseudo Dark Hour. There was quite a bit more to the power of Persona and Shadows...more than what she knew anyway. When she was reunited with Kana, she could remember more bits and pieces of her time there...of the Shadows and her childhood. And all of this...was leading up to today...or rather later tonight. Yoshimitsu would be on the Moonlight Bridge at Midnight...where he would more than likely set up another Pseudo Dark Hour to do whatever it is he was planning. Whatever it was...it involved using Hamuko herself.

Kana had tried to convince Hamuko not to go...but Yoshimitsu had her twin brother's body. At the very least she could do something for him. But she didn't know here Uncle's intentions...why did he need his body? Why did he need her? After all this time...why now? Hamuko needed those answers just so she could figure out how she felt about the whole thing.

A light knock came from the door and she got to her feet taking a moment to look over at Kana who was sleeping in the bed adjacent to hers. It was odd seeing someone that was nearly a perfect copy of yourself...the only difference being the golden eyes that she had. But Kana was insecure...and very protective of Hamuko. She could understand that...after all the whole reason she became the way she did was because of her feelings for her to begin with. It wasn't a huge surprise that she would be so attached to her as a result. Hamuko would be lying if she wasn't attached to the shadow as well. She knew a lot about Shadows and Persona...yet knew next to nothing about the world. She was like a kid in a lot of ways and had been refreshing change among all the craziness that had engulfed her life ever since the day she, Akira and Sayane were trapped in that abandoned Hospital in the Pseudo Dark Hour. But it wasn't just that...Hamuko felt comfortable with Kana...she was more like...a sister. Maybe that was an odd thing to say, but it didn't change the fact that the comparison felt right to her.

Hamuko opened the door and saw Arisato Isako...her aunt.

"Do you have a moment?" her Aunt asked.

Hamuko didn't have a reason to refuse and opened the door to allow the older woman into the hotel room. "Kana-chan is still asleep, but it should be fine here," Hamuko closed the door behind her and turned to see Isako settling in on a chair on the far side of the room. Hamuko followed and sat across from her in the other chair. For a long moment a silence settled between them. Hamuko still wasn't sure what to think about when it came to her aunt...especially when not too long ago they hadn't even been aware of each other. Now...well things were still moving too fast to really have time to think about anything. Maybe when everything was over she'd have time to consider all the changes that have happened.

"I wanted to talk to you about my husband...your Uncle," Isako spoke softly as to not wake the slumbering Kana.

Hamuko knew there was no point in skipping what she really was thinking about...so she led with it. "Yoshimitsu...do you really think he is trying to go back and change things? I realize that the power of Persona and Shadows has a measure of control over space and time. But the effects and problems it could cause..." Hamuko shook her head. The problem of this was that they really didn't know what his intention was...or why he would need the body of her twin brother. His body was just empty...filled with nothing.

"At one time, I might have been able to answer those questions about my husband. But when his brother died...your Father...it was more than just a wake up call for him. It was a realization of the kinds of fantastical powers that we had all been looking at. Things that changed the very way the world could look at itself. The fabric of reality had been altered," Isako looked out the window and to the rest of Iwatodai. "If it were public knowledge that Shadows and Persona's existed then things would change. We could tell the world that the soul is a very real and tangible thing...that it can be physically manifested as a power to protect yourself with what we call Persona. At the same time the negative emotions of humanity create Shadows and are responsible for many things that have remained unexplainable up until now. That knowledge was monopolized by a company and its scientist. And like anything it was abused and mistreated. They all became obsessed with the possibilities such powers could manifest. The Fall seemed like it could very well work as told in the prophecy they had found. So the thought became to create a new world they could fully control. The power it could potentially do so much more...it was hard for us as scientist to even fathom."

"Even he was blinded by it?" Hamuko asked. She had gotten the general idea of what had happened through the recounting of her twin brother in his journal. But her Aunt obviously knew more than even that...she had been a part of that after all.

"He stole you from his only brother...I think that counts as more than just blinded," she sighed heavily, clearly upset about just that thought. Her husband had stolen not just an object...but a child...a child that had been born of her very close friend and step sister Arisato Miyuki. But it wasn't all she was angry about. "He was manipulated by that damned Kirijo Kouetsu. We all were. Fresh out of college he was able to essentially groom his personnel into who he wanted them to be. He ensured that none of us wanted for nothing as long as we did his work. He only had to nudge people from time to time, but it wasn't until after the explosion and the death of his brother and his wife that my husband, Yoshimitsu, finally woke up. But by then...the damage was done...unrepairable. He had already slipped away from me...both him and his brother had been so excited to work for Kirijo...none of us realized what we were really working towards for...when we all finally knew..."

"Years had passed and there was no fixing what was done. Even if you all walked away from it," Hamuko said softly thinking of Minato. "In the end, Onii-chan had to be the one to stop it. But even Yoshimitsu is a victim in this. Maybe he feels like he is going to fix everything with what he is doing?"

"That would...definitely be like the man I married so long ago. He wanted nothing more than to make people happy. He thought he would have the chance to make life better for everyone. If the power of Persona were common...there could be a lot of good ways it could be used," Isako looked back to Hamuko. "But there are a lot of ways it can be misused. It would be better if Persona didn't exist. But there existence is only here to counter Shadows. And their power is more frightening. The rest of SEES has probably mentioned the Abyss of Time to you...but its power is what many in the Kirijo group were actually trying to obtain. It took the members of SEES, all of them, and it was their shared desire that led to its creation...and the Abyss of Time had a much more frightening consequences than even The Fall did."

"The fact they could go back in time and see events from the past...but not only that actually interact with it. Because a group of Persona users all desired something similar," Hamuko got up from her chair and shook her head. She knew what her Aunt was getting to. "That was the power they were originally aiming to control? The time manipulation device...or something similar that would allow them to change events and manipulate it so that the Kirijo Group could control the success for the company. It was why finding the origin of the power of Persona and Shadows...as well as how someone gains the potential and gains a Persona was so important! They could gather that power and then force a phenomenon like the Abyss of Time to occur. And once they figured that out...the only thing left is to simply refine the process on duplicating the effect when they wanted."

Isako nodded, "You are very astute. Miyuki would have been very proud of you." She smiled briefly before her expression became somber once more. "Did you know that the Kirijo Group was once part of a bigger organization that was known as the Nanjo Group. You possibly have heard as much from the young Kirijo before. There was a file that originated from the Nanjo Group that the Kirijo Group had managed to get a hold of in which told them of the possibility of manipulating time and space with just the power of Persona and Shadows. It was titled Eternal Punishment."

"Eternal Punishment?" Hamuko blinked for a moment...this was definitely something she hadn't heard...and possibly something that the others in SEES didn't know about.

"The document was a vague account of a group of Persona users related to someone high up in the Nanjo Group... although it isn't very specific in what had occurred. If the document was to be believed, then...the world we live in now...was not the original...but a separate time line entirely from the original one of our planet. It seems to allude that the original time line was destroyed or close to it," Isako sounded like even she wasn't sure what to think of the information. "It didn't matter if the document itself had been true or not. But a couple of details contained in Eternal Punishment stood out...one it was a confidential file that had somehow been leaked from the Nanjo Group one that apparently had a very small number of people cleared to view it...and the other detail was Persona's and Shadows could possibly hold more power than the Kirijo Group had been aware of. It was enough to send Kirijo Kouetsu to start down his path and re-aim the company towards the purpose of the time manipulation device. His research took off when he discovered the Plume of Dusk."

Her brother had speculated in the journal about the existence of other Persona users...it made sense...they had to have existed for quite a long time for there to be a company aware of it. Considering the amount of research and everything else that existed before they had apparently been born...there was so much room for it to be used for the wrong thing. And then there was also the supposed history of the Arisato family line...with many pictures of that door...the door that led to the Velvet Room. While its design had changed it...had constantly appeared in their family. A family that apparently had a history of fighting Shadows if the book Isako had was to be believed. She paused for a moment, "I thought you didn't know about the Abyss of Time until the others mentioned it."

Isako shook her head, "I had never heard of it called the Abyss of Time. Considering that Mitsuru-san is the head of the Kirijo Group I assume that there is a reason it is called that. Either way the concept of the Abyss of Time has been around even before I joined the Kirijo Group as a scientist."

"Oba-san...I think Yoshimitsu probably still has good intentions with his actions but...he's been lost for so long that he only can see the goal and not the people involved with it," Hamuko walked towards the bed where Kana was curled up in a ball...if anything, Kana was more innocent than she could ever be. None of this was fair to anyone...why did things have to end like this? No one was going to have a happy ending...only an ending that they have no choice but to accept.

"I agree with you," Isako said with a whisper. "I miss my husband, Hamuko-chan. The man loved me like no one else in my life...he challenged me and saved me from the life my parents had wanted for me. He was the reason that I never gave up on the world. But now the man I loved feels so far away...like he has just left me behind. He probably feels an immense responsibility for what happened to your Father...and what he did to you and your brother. A guilt that heavy changes people when they don't know how to handle it. The Shadow he casts must be a large one. I know it is asking you a lot...we barely know each other but please...try to save my husband...your Uncle. He shouldn't have to suffer anymore...none of us do. Let's put the past behind us and move forward to the future...the one that your brother gave his life to protect."

Unsure of what to say, Hamuko simply nodded.

"Thank you," Isako got back to her feet and began walking to the door. "I won't take up your time by being over sentimental...I just wanted you to know how I felt. But when it is over...regardless of the outcome...we should sit down and talk...as family."

"I would like that," Hamuko felt herself smile as Isako left the room.

Family...it was a word that was essentially foreign to her. What did families do anyway? The only frame of reference she had was what she saw in movies and anime. And she knew that wasn't how it worked...and that her family...was already broken as it was. She was going to fight against her Uncle after all. And her Aunt had just asked her to somehow save him...even though Hamuko had no idea what his goal even was. It was definitely going to be a long night.

Kana grumbled from the bed, "Hamuko-chan..." The girl shook slightly which concerned Hamuko, so she sat at the side of the bed and grabbed Kana's hand. The girl instantly relaxed. "Don't leave me...not again..." She was talking in her sleep...was she having a nightmare? A Shadow...having a bad dream? Hamuko knew she was important to Kana...but did she truly understand the depth of that importance?

Everyone was a victim...how many had suffered because of the ambitions of Kirijo Kouetsu? It was a ripple effect that continued to bring misfortune even down to different generations after more than a decade after his death. Hamuko softly stroked Kana's hair until the Shadow girl was relaxed once more. She could understand her uncle...Yoshimitsu, he could be looking for a way to turn back the clock to prevent it all...to stop their ambition...the loss of lives. Isako said he had wanted to make others happy. The real result of it all...was hardly a happy ending. This ending that had so much death...this was not the ending she would choose...this was not the end she wanted to see for everyone. She barely knew the ones in SEES. She was quickly becoming close to Yukari...she would love to have been sisters with her through marriage. And most of all she would have loved to have known her brother...the man that everyone could only speak of his affect on them...and how irreplaceable he was to each and every one of them.

Those stories...it only drove that desire in deeper for her.

Suddenly her cell phone rang from the table and she quickly got up, moving away from the bed and Kana and quickly checked the caller ID. It was Sayane, she picked it up, "Saya-chan! How's it going?"

"Good...Akira and I were out pretty late last night so I forgot to call you last night so I figured I would call this morning," she said it so naturally that Hamuko couldn't help but grin.

"Oooo...it's Akira now?" Hamuko was quick to point out Sayane's clear lack of any honorific use for her now boyfriend.

"Shut up," Sayane was clearly embarrassed...Hamuko could totally visualize her best friend turning a new shade of red. "It was his idea and I...always wanted to call him that...you know that."

"I'm just teasing," Hamuko giggled. It had been a while since she had been able to smile like this with all the talk of Shadows and Persona...plus learning the fate of her twin brother and now with the looming problem of her Uncle that she would be confronting tonight. Just hearing Sayane's voice had gone a long way to calming her. "I really am happy for you, Saya-chan. You two have been avoiding it for a long time...so I'm glad you were both able to finally get your feelings out."

There was a long silence but it wasn't awkward...Hamuko was grinning and she knew Sayane was probably grinning herself...albeit with her face being incredibly red.

"Hamuko-chan...did you really never feel anything for Akira?" Sayane asked after some time.

"Maybe it sounds odd...but no I never saw him as anything more than what he has always been, a precious friend. Honestly, I never really had any friends until Akira-san. But you are both important to me, Saya-chan. Without the two of you...I don't know how I would have ever made it through High School," Hamuko smiled as she noticed Kana was getting up from bed.

"Today is the day...right?" Sayane was worried about her. Hamuko knew that Akira and Sayane would have come with them if she had asked but...they weren't Persona users...they would have been in danger...and so they didn't protest when she left. They knew it was something she needed to see through to the end.

"Yeah...tonight...at midnight," Hamuko said her smile disappearing. "My Uncle...I wonder what his purpose is."

"Either way, Hamuko-chan...both Akira and I will be waiting for you to come back," Sayane spoke in a softer tone. "No matter what happens."

That was right...regardless of the Arisato family...or the many revelations that had made to her since she met SEES...she had a life already with Akira and Sayane. It wasn't perfect but nothing ever was. But she was happy with her friends...and she was sure that after this she would be able to find a sort of peace. But...how it would all end...that was what worried her. Could she really be happy with the resolution? I guess these were all answers she would find out eventually. "Thanks, Saya-chan. I know one way or another it will work itself out in the end."

"Good. I'll let you go but...if you need anything at all...don't hesitate to call Akira and I. We'll come running," Sayane said.

"You two are the best. If you don't hear from me later...then I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hamuko said with more confidence than she had a minute ago.

"Everything is going to work out, Hamuko-chan. I'm sure of it," Sayane said before hanging up.

Hamuko sighed as she looked out the window to the outside and up towards the sky. Not a cloud in the sky...that meant the full moon would be incredibly visible later tonight. Would things go as well as she hoped it would? She still felt like their were unanswered questions. Sure she knew the main points now...her parents had worked for the Kirijo Group...her Uncle stole her at birth and gave her parents the indication that she had died at child birth. Separating her from her family and then she was subjected to many experiments at the hands of her Uncle...or rather a group of scientist led by him under the orders of Kirijo Kouetsu. Meanwhile her brother had been experimented on at a daycare for a somewhat similar experiment. All done without her parents knowledge...who had at one point believed and trusted the promises made by Kirijo Kouetsu. Then at some point her parents and Takeba Eiichiro figured out what the end result of their research would be...but it would be far too late. Then supposedly Takeba Eiichiro decided he would bare the responsibility and free the Shadows...while the Arisato family fled. But something happened...something caused things to go horribly wrong and in the mass of release from the Shadows...her parents and Yukari's Father were killed. The Fall had been averted but the price had been incredibly high. Kirijo Kouetsu also died on that night and as a result his son took over. It was that event that held most of the mystery...the night when all of it started. They knew the results and the events that had led up to it...but nothing about the actual event itself. Why had the battle spilled to the Moonlight Bridge? And even if it was in the Dark Hour...had her parents been transmogrified like everyone else? What was to say that something else didn't happen? Why was Aigis and Ryoji's battle there of all places? It was possible that Aigis didn't remember the details of it because she had been so badly damaged then. Even now she only seemed to remember the actions she had taken...and only vague memories of the actual fight.

"Hamuko-chan?" it was Kana, as Hamuko quickly turned to her, she offered the girl the best smile she could offer. "Thinking about tonight?"

"I don't see how I could not," Hamuko shook her head. "I still think there is something we don't know. About why it had to be the Moonlight Bridge years ago when the Shadows split. Why was the Appriser heading in that direction? And were my parents really transmogrified in that time? What if...they had been fighting as well?"

Kana was at her side, "If the power of Persona is something that is passed down then it might have been possible that your parents awoken at some point into their own power. That doesn't help you though...I don't know how we would be able to find out either. I'm sure if the Kirijo Group had a record of known Persona users then they would have been on it from back then. But it can't be discounted that it is a possibility and that the last fight was probably much more than what people know. But I agree...there is a key point we probably aren't aware of."

It was probably the truth...although they had no way of knowing. And what if...her Uncle knew? Where had her Uncle been when that fateful night happened? Was there another reason as to why her Uncle seemed to feel so...guilty. Or him feeling responsible for being the one to put things right? Another thought crossed her mind...but it would also fall into knowledge that her Uncle would know, "Kana-chan...if he were planning to go back and change things...could he do that by amassing Shadows?"

"In a way...but it would take a catalyst to actually focus the Shadows power and..." Kana stopped as a realization seemed to come to her. "And he has one...directly connected to the events from that night."

It would explain her Uncle needing her brother's body and why he had ensured his body was kept alive...even if he knew that he would never wake. "So he uses my brothers body as a catalyst...and uses it to go back in time...with the intention of probably going back further. Even if that is his plan we can't stop him if we don't know what his intention is. He hasn't acted until recently...one year after my brother's death...so why now?"

"It could be that he only has a limited time to use your brothers body as a catalyst," Kana suggested, and then her eyes fell to the ground. "Why...why does he have to do this to you? All of this...Shadows and Persona...I wanted to keep you away from it. But yet here we are...and its possible that the events of tonight could leave a lasting effect, much like the events that occurred that caused the dark hour. This isn't what I wanted."

"But that would mean leaving me in the dark about the truth about my family. Would you really want that?" Hamuko asked suddenly worried about what Kana was saying. And an irritation slowly moving through her by what she was implying.

"It's better if you were safe and not in danger...you could be happier if..."

"No, Kana!" Hamuko felt her anger rise so quickly there was no way she would be able to stop herself from lashing out. "If I didn't find this out...then you'd still be down in that horrid lab and I...I would just still be lost about who I am...You don't get it, Kana. I've spent my whole life feeling..." she shook her head...she knew that it was more than just a feeling. "There was always something wrong with my life. There is so much I didn't remember...couldn't remember and I know you did it to protect me but that time is over dammit! Now, I learned about my twin brother...about the amazing things he was able to accomplish. Even if I never got to be with him while he was alive...just knowing about him is so...liberating. I finally feel like I know the truth. I can finally know what has felt off about my life, about something I knew had been missing. So don't you dare sit there and fucking tell me that it would be better I didn't know."

Tears were falling down Kana's cheeks as Hamuko had yelled at her. "I...I'm sorry," Kana shrunk back and stumbled away from Hamuko. Hamuko felt her own heart was in a vice. She hadn't meant to yell like that...but the anger and irritation had come up faster than she meant it to. "All I ever wanted to do was keep you safe. I...I never thought about how you felt...I...I'm sorry, Hamuko...I...I didn't mean to..."

The sight of Kana succumbing to tears made Hamuko's anger disappear just as quickly as it had come. She quickly stepped forward and pulled Kana into her arms, "Shh...its okay." The shadow girl had started crying and now just sobbed against Hamuko's chest. Even with talking to Sayane...and thinking it had calmed her...it hadn't mattered. She was on edge...everything seemed to get to her at the moment. "I didn't mean to get angry...I just...please don't blame yourself. You looked out for me Kana...when no one else would. You saved me from that place." The warmth...tears and breath that Kana gave was proof enough to Hamuko that she wasn't just a Shadow. Maybe at one point she had been...as she said a collection of Shadows that had eventually gained an ego...through the desire to protect Hamuko. If anything...Kana was the only one as a child that had ever gave a damn about her, that is why things had to change...they couldn't remain the same. "But I would never want a future that kept you isolated or alone. You saved me...it's only fair that I came back to save you too."

Kana cried more and more...her heart being laid bare...it was more than that...Kana probably felt helpless at all the things that had happened to Hamuko. She had wanted to save her and yet things were so connected to Hamuko...there was no way she couldn't be involved. When Yukari had figured out the truth...she had decided to tell her without any real decision or thoughts to consider. Yukari told her that when she had first met Minato...she had not been given a choice...she hid a lot from him...and learned about part of his past without him knowing. Without him knowing anything about her. She had felt so guilty about it...and when he collapsed after awakening to his power it had her worried so badly that he had rescued her and he could never wake up again...and she would have never been able to tell him the truth...she never wanted to do that again...especially to his twin sister.

Hamuko felt like there was something wrong with herself...she was probably just tense from all that was happening...and that it was all coming together at once tonight. She just had to make it through tonight. then after all of that she would be able to think about what all of it meant.

She silently stroked Kana's hair as she continued to cry and looked out the window as the sun was now shining through it. Her thoughts went back to the same question she seemed to continually ask herself...was there truly no way for everyone to have a happy ending?

* * *

 **March 19th, 2011 / Afternoon**

Yukari was curled on the couch of the lounge with Kokoro in her arms and quickly falling asleep after eating. She had the blue leather journal next to her. Minato had sounded happy, like he had no real regrets for how things had ended up. But it was more likely that he couldn't accept the alternative. Regardless of how he felt he knew what he did was right and even if he would miss out on everything else for the rest of his life...it was a price he hadn't mind paying...because if he didn't then there would simply be nothing here anymore. She recognized that it was selfish to want an outcome where they could have a true happy ending. Perhaps it was just a testament to how special Minato had been...not just to her but the people around him. He deserved to experience more joy in life than he had. It seemed like a contradiction...to protect the world...he had to leave the world.

"Hey, Yuka-tan. Things have been kinda crazy since graduation. How have you been?" It was Junpei sitting down in the chair that was next to the couch she was on.

"No more than usual," Yukari giggled a bit. "What about you? How is Chidori?"

He shifted a bit in the chair, "Well we started dating...like officially a couple months ago."

She blinked for a moment, "You started dating and didn't tell anyone?"

"Chidori didn't like the prospect of being bombarded with questions while we were starting out...you know? She's still adjusting and even after a year its still rough on her having all that time just...missing. I try to fill in some of the gaps...without mentioning you know, everything," Junpei scratched the back of his head and readjusted his baseball cap. "I'm sure she knows that I'm not telling her everything...but it isn't like I am lying to her...but its hard when I know it could come off as me not trusting her...which is far from being true."

"If you explained it to her...I know she would understand...but you should focus on the day to day and just make new memories with her. After all that happened...we know more than anyone how fragile every day can be," Yukari noticed that Kokoro had fallen asleep completely once more. "Don't focus on the past...that is what you wanted right? To shoulder the burden of what she had gone through by yourself?"

Junpei nodded, "Yeah." He got to his feet and walked over to the window, "You know...I don't think I understood what was at stake in that last battle. I mean...I knew but I didn't understand just how serious it was. After losing Chidori and then getting her back again...I didn't think it was possible for us to lose. It was never a possibility in my mind. Not until we were actually in the presence of Nyx...the real Nyx...and then none of us could do anything against it. When Minato got to his feet and then told us that the fight was for him. I got so angry...no matter how much I tried to close the gap between the two of us...he was actually way further away than I could have ever realized. I count myself lucky to have known him but I also hate that it was the only choice we had. He died...so no one else would. And even if that was a price he willingly paid...it isn't easy to accept event after all this time."

"The nature of his power and all the things that came with it...social links, fusing, and somehow managing his time in such a way that he could become as powerful as he could. He wasn't even sure as to why he was gathering that power but he didn't want to face a situation that could occur and not be as prepared as he could have been. He took it hard when Aragaki-senpai and Mitsuru's Father died, incredibly hard. And most of that had to do with the fact that he felt responsible...that if he had been better prepared that he could have stopped it. He was more of a leader than any of us could have known. He did his best for all of us...and he was important to all of us. He worried about you a lot when it came to Chidori. At first he was worried about you developing feelings for her...that it was stupid and would never end well. But...he was also a major supporter when he saw the two of you interact," Yukari's voice softened...she had never really told Junpei any of this. But he deserved to know. "I think he understood what it meant for you, and that it would have been impossible for you to fight those feelings."

Junpei shook his head, "I know. He told me...eventually. He actually accused me of not knowing what I was getting myself into. At the time I didn't even realize I felt that way about Chidori. But Minato...he saw it because he had realized he went through something similar with you. He told me that she and I gravitated towards each other and that at the same time we were fighting against it. I mean...it wasn't supposed to work, right? The two of us started on opposite sides. Chidori had a rough life...and I guess mine was more normal...minus the old man. I was trying to just live a normal life on top of what we did in SEES. So I met Chidori...who to me was just a normal girl. Well one that dressed as a Gothic Lolita. So I guess my original interpretation of her is what stuck with me. That and her drawings. I couldn't understand them half the time but I loved to watch her and how it turned from a blank canvas into her final works. I think I was crazy surprised when I found out she had been drawing me while in the hospital." He chuckled a bit. "When Chidori was back, I felt like everything was going to work out...I mean Chidori wouldn't come back from the dead just for us to fail and we all end up dead. So sometimes I feel like I didn't take that last fight seriously enough until it was too late. Maybe it was just me but it felt like Minato was the only one that truly knew what was at stake."

Hearing it put like that...Yukari had to wonder if she hadn't comprehended it either. She had done everything she felt she could to prepare...so that she could move forward without anything to regret. She made up with her Mother, had spent time with friends in the archery club and took Minato off to that hotel to show him her resolve...that the future she wanted was with him. How she would love to wake up next to him every morning. Even with all of that...no expectations could have prepared her for Nyx...the real Nyx. What they had fought and defeated had simply been the Harbinger...the one that welcomed Nyx to the world. No...SEES did not fight Nyx...but Minato did. "It was irritating how he fought alone in that last moment. But Ryoji hadn't been lying to us. Nyx could not be killed, but Minato found a way to defeat Nyx. I think...if we had been there with him...we would have died."

It was something she had considered before...but after reading the journal...it was possible that those attacks that Minato had somehow managed to survive was only possible because of his power. Meaning the rest of them would have simply died.

"It doesn't matter," Junpei said turning towards her. "We'd never really be satisfied with how it ended. But we're all still here...still able to talk about it...ya know?"

She really couldn't agree more, "Yeah, we were all resolved for the worst of endings...yet here I am having a chance to relive that time in his view and do so with the daughter he will never know that he had. And as much as I will always miss him...I have a responsibility to live for him and our daughter. To give her what neither of us had in life. And try to help move the world away from one that wishes for The Fall. And that is something I could never give up on."

"I'm glad to hear it," Junpei grinned.

"Good morning," it came from the front door of the hotel as we turned to see Ken and another surprise.

"Koromaru!" Yukari grinned as the dog gave a happy bark and went to say hello to both Yukari and Junpei.

"When we realized how big the situation was turning out to be, I figured we could use some more back up. I was going to take him with us originally when we went to Yakushima but things got busy and...well I had to leave him with a friend of mine," Ken said with a bit of a smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you've been taking care of the guy at your new dorm. Probably with some strings pulled by Mitsuru-san, right?" Junpei asked.

"Well sure, plus I don't think we really were sure where Koromaru would go after the fact. So Koro-chan has pretty much become my dog. Although honestly he's so smart he doesn't really need anyone except to buy him food. Though I'm sure he could figure that out," Ken chuckled. Yukari thought it made a lot of sense for Koromaru to go with Ken. Most of the rest of SEES was in a very transitional part in their lives...especially since Yukari, Aigis, Fuuka and Junpei had all just graduated. She had only passing thoughts on what to do with her future. She wanted to go to college...for herself and for Minato. He had plans for the future...and while he never had the chance to follow through with them...she knew he would have. So she felt like she needed to do it for him.

"I'm glad you are here Koro-chan. Oh right, you still haven't met Hamuko-chan yet," Yukari smiled as she saw the girl in question alongside Kana entering the room. At first it was somewhat hard to tell the two apart without seeing their eyes...but now they were wearing different clothes and Yukari could distinguish them just by the way they walked. Hamuko walked very similarly to how Minato did...confident but cautious. That seemed to be the best way to describe it. Kana-chan was more like a child...curious but never leaving the side of Hamuko. Koromaru looked to where Yukari had been indicating and looked at the two girls but seemed hesitant. after a moment she realized it was because of Kana as she must still smell like...a Shadow. Then again...how would a Shadow smell to Koromaru? Yukari shook her head and scratched his head, "Don't worry...that is Kana-chan and she's a friend too."

Koromaru eased up as Hamuko and Kana came into the lounge area. "Good morning, everyone," Hamuko smiled and noticed Koromaru. "Is this who I think it is?"

Yukari nodded, "This is Koro-chan. Koro-chan I want you to meet Minato's twin sister, Hamuko-chan."

Hamuko bent down as Koromaru came over to her, she held her hand out to allow Koromaru to smell her but after only a moment he jumped up and was licking her face. Hamuko was caught off guard and fell backwards and started giggling as Koromaru continued his relentless attack. "Oh goodness, its nice to meet you too," she said through the laughter.

"He says he is happy to meet one of Minato's family," Aigis said as she entered the lounge as well.

"You can understand him?" Kana seemed really impressed and curious by this revelation.

Junpei let out a groan, "Don't ask. It isn't like she speaks dog or anything."

"Don't ruin her excitement, Junpei," Yukari quickly chastised him. "Kana-chan, I'd say that she can just kinda tell what he is thinking, but once you know him better he is actually rather easy to figure out what he is thinking."

Hamuko was now sitting on the floor with Koromaru now happily being petted by her as Kana hesitantly approached him. "Hi...um...Koro-chan." She apprehensively started to put her hand out but seemed unsure of it. Hamuko smiled and took her hand and putting it on Koro-chan's head.

"Don't worry, Kana-chan. No reason to be afraid of Koro-chan. Isn't that right?" Hamuko directed her smile at Koromaru.

Kana was still hesitant but moment after moment she seemed to ease a little bit more as she petted Koromaru's head. And then Koromaru tackled Kana and unleashed a similar attack on Kana's face as he had on Hamuko. Soon Kana was laughing and very weakly trying to get Koromaru off of her, "Koro-chan! Dah...help!"

Everyone was laughing now as the rest of SEES was now entering the lobby. Mitsuru was smiling as she saw the scene in front of her. "I'm glad you were able to go get him this morning Amada," Mitsuru commented.

"The dorm isn't that far away," Ken shrugged. the way he did it actually made Yukari look over to him...it was very similar to how Minato would shrug his own shoulders. It was probably unintentional...but Ken was still growning...he was a year older and had certainly grown in that time...but who was to say he didn't unintentionally pick up something from Minato...especially if he looked up to Minato in anyway.

"This right here is what Minato fought to protect," Akihiko said loud enough for everyone to hear which made them all turned to him. "He knew that whatever sacrifice he made...we would all be strong enough to keep moving forward and keep on the fight. So that we could continue to enjoy moments like this and so that everyone would have a chance to live and stop wishing for The Fall. I don't think there is any better tribute to our friend then our smiles and laughter."

"I agree," Fuuka chimed in. "It's probably part of the reason he sent Yukari the journal. So we wouldn't forget the journey...all the good or the bad. All of it is important when moving forward. We have to shoulder all of our responsibilities and not be afraid to keep going. As Persona users we constantly face ourselves and challenge who we are in exchange for the power we have. We can never turn away from the truth or ourselves. We have to keep on fighting."

"I don't think using our Persona is the only way to fight either. We can find other ways to change the way people think...even if it is only one person at a time," Yukari added. Hamuko was now standing over by the window and facing away from them. If she was anything like her brother then there was something about this that she did not agree with. It worried Yukari. It was so strange how alike they were despite never meeting. But she knew very little about how twins worked. She had done a little bit of research and there had been studies done before of twins separated when they were young still developed the same hobbies, habits and mannerisms despite having two vastly different growing environments. So maybe there was something to this.

"All of this is fine but...we don't even know what Yoshimitsu is after. I'm glad we all agree with what Onii-chan wanted to do. He's...done a lot in his life...I'm glad I got to know him at least in some small way. But do we even know if Yoshimitsu is our enemy? We could all just be jumping the gun and assume that he has ill intent," Hamuko said this but didn't turn towards them. She was questioning his motives...something her brother would have definitely done.

"He's using Shadows and has Minato's body...his intentions doesn't excuse the actions he has done. He also put your friends and yourself in danger. He has to be stopped," Mitsuru was the one that responded. It was simple in those terms...his actions had caused problems...his reasons for doing so didn't matter...he had put innocent people in danger. All facts that Hamuko could hardly refute. But Yukari said nothing to see how Hamuko would respond.

"Yeah, its true he did put Saya-chan and Akira-san in danger. Honestly it doesn't bother me that he put me in danger. I was able to find out more about myself as a result that I would have never found otherwise. I feel more...alive then ever before in my life. Like it was something that had always been missing. But I want to know what my Uncle is thinking...there is a lot of questions I want to ask him. I want to know why things happened like they did. I am sure he'll explain himself this time. And I have to know," Hamuko said this leaving no room for argument. Yukari understood why she needed it. While most of SEES had gained a lot of answers...there was many that were important to Hamuko that were far from answered. And it was a lot that Yukari wanted to know as well but hers was more curiosity about Minato's life and his family. She wanted to know as much as possible about the man she would have made her husband.

"Hamuko-chan, don't worry...I'm sure we will get answers tonight. At the very least his motivations for why he has been doing this," Yukari wasn't really sure what to say...there was no easy way to comfort her.

Hamuko looked at everyone for a moment and then to Yukari, "Yeah I think so too. I think I am going to go for a walk, I need to clear my head."

Yukari nodded, "Want me to come with you?"

She shook her head, "I think I need some time alone. I want to see the places that Onii-chan spent his time. Kana, will you be fine here?"

The golden eyed girl smiled and nodded, "I'll see you when you get back, Hamuko."

Then without another word...the brunette with crimson eyes left to venture into town on her own. Yukari looked at the sleeping Kokoro and found herself unable to say anything else. When all of this was over tonight...where would Hamuko be at? Would she find the answers she needed...or would it only serve to make things worse?

* * *

 **March 19, 2011 / Afternoon**

Hamuko was used to the smaller town of Inoto. A place as large as Tatsumi Port Island and Iwatodai was a pretty significant difference compared to what she was used to. She started walking with no real destination in mind but she eventually ended up on the train over to Tatsumi Port Island. It was a much different feeling with the amount of people on the train. In Inoto there was probably only a dozen or less people on the train that went to the larger town of Taishino that was nearby and was where she and Sayane went to do shopping.

Hamuko stepped off the train and made her way from the station...past a movie theater and the road that seemed to lead to the high school. She stopped at the mall...the very same that her brother seemed to frequent. Unsure of where she cared to go...her thoughts were interrupted by a call from her phone. She flipped it open and answered without bothering to look at who the caller was.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. So this is how it works," the voice was familiar. The individual cleared their throat. "I apologize; I have never had the need to use such a device before. This is Theodore, the resident of the Velvet Room. My Master wanted to inform you that you can reach us via a door close to you. In Paulownia Mall, underneath a staircase next to...the Police station."

"Theodore? I'm curious how you got my number...or how you are calling me," Hamuko was somewhat amused by this event.

"This device is only capable of reaching you...as all items within this room are connected to you," Theodore said as if it was obvious but sounded like he was worried he had misunderstood me.

"I'll see you soon, Theodore," Hamuko giggled lightly. She closed her phone and looked at the main building of the mall and then headed her way inside. Just as Theodore had said there was a small hallway by a staircase. And next to the Police station. She stopped looking to the top of the staircase...It was the karaoke place that her brother had often gone to. And to the left of her was the night club where he met the old monk and also where one of the full moon boss fights had taken place. This place...it was something that had been a constant place in her brother's life when he had been here.

She shook those thoughts away as she went under the stairs and saw the door to the Velvet Room. Without hesitation she opened its door and entered. The familiar image of Igor and Theodore were in front of her as she took a seat.

"It is good to see you, my dear. Tell me, do you feel you have learned enough about your brother's endeavors?" Igor shifted slightly and intertwined his fingers and grinned.

"Onii-chan faced off against death...and he realized the truth...that death was never the enemy...that human kind was what was summoning Nyx. And that Nyx couldn't be defeated...at least not in a traditional sort of sense," Hamuko put it in the most basic of terms.

"Yes, your brother put the peices together rather impressively in just a few moments of confronting Nyx. Quite a feat indeed. Not to mention he mastered every social link presented to him so that he could become strong. Yes, if your brother had not spent his time as efficiently as he had, he might not have had the power to accomplish what he had," Igor easily praised her brother...she felt proud...but at the same time jealous that even Igor had interacted with her brother more than she ever would.

"Was that the only choice Onii-chan had? Did he have to give his life to accomplish it?" Hamuko's voice dropped more to a whisper but Igor seemed to hear her just fine.

"Perhaps there had been other options for him to use. But I do not believe they would have been nearly as effective. Who is to say what is the right or even what is the best option," Igor shook his head. "You are an intelligent young woman but it is my duty to prepare you for the trials ahead of you. Such is the way for the guests of the Velvet Room. You might be coming to the end of one contract but there are many different ends you could see depending on your choices. Do not hesitate to do what you believe is right. We, of the Velvet Room, shall support any decision you make."

"Igor...is there a reason my family has seen the Velvet Room so many times?" Hamuko's mind went to the book that Isako, her Aunt, had shown her...and how it was essentially a chronicle of how the many different members of the Arisato family line had faced against Shadows.

"That is definitely something curious, but I do not know the nature. I can simply say that perhaps your family line is one of warriors and protectors. What you fight for...and what you protect is yours alone...and has been true for all that visit the Velvet Room," Igor gave a usual non-answer but essentially it just made it out to be that there was no particular reason as to why it was her family line. Like Igor said...the reason she fought was her own motivation...and the same had been for her brother.

"Even if many members in my family line have been to the Velvet Room...our reasons and motivations would always be our own. The fact we are of the same blood line might just be bad luck on our parts and we just always get ourselves into these horrible situations," Hamuko couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that their family just happened to have that kind of bad luck...it would certainly explain how her and her brothers lives had been. "In some ways I feel close to my brother simply because of the events we had in life that are similar."

"The heart, mind and soul are often forced to face challenges that it cannot face alone...so help can come from unexpected places in the most unusual ways," Igor shifted in his chair. "Allow me to offer you a new service so that you can properly prepare for your battle ahead."

"A new service?" she asked.

Nodding, Igor put five tarot cards on the table in front of him. "There are fusions that require more than three Persona. I would like to offer you the same as your brother."

Hamuko had never really been one for planning but after the recounting of her brothers journey and facing Shadows several times now...she knew she needed to be. She had been lucky so far but she couldn't assume she would be lucky again tonight. Regardless of what she would have to face...she wanted answers...and she needed to be able to stand next to Yukari and the others with her own strength. She looked at the tarot cards, "This could be the last time I come to the Velvet Room." She said it out loud as she made the connection. Theodore shifted uncomfortably at her words.

"Many possibilities are in front of you, but there is no clear resolution to what you will face tonight. Of the many outcomes it is possible that you will not see us again," Igor grinned.

"It is also just as likely that tonight could start you on a different journey...under a new contract. The results and your future is in your hands," Theodore added.

So all of it came down to tonight's events...she had no idea what would happen...so she couldn't say anything as to what could be the outcome. "I want to believe I'll get all the answers I want. But I know that even after I have them...it doesn't mean I'll be satisfied with the outcome. After all...Onii-chan will still be dead...and Yukari will still have to raise Kokoro without him...a daughter he'll never be able to know...Igor...I want to see all the possible combinations of Persona I can create."

Igor flipped over the first tarot card on the table, "Then let us see what is the many possibilities within you."

* * *

 **March 19th, 2011 / Pseudo Dark Hour**

She stood on the end of one end of the Moonlight Bridge with the rest of SEES and Kana as it hit midnight and the world around them was wrapped in what was known as the Dark Hour. A fake Dark Hour that was instigated by the intentions of a single man. What stood out was the large moon over their heads...a Full Moon and not too long after the anniversary of her brother's death.

Just a few weeks ago she had known nothing about her brother or his existence. Hamuko had spent most of her life not knowing she even had family. She had wanted to have someone to blame...someone she could point at and say...all of this is your fault. Now she knew who was responsible...she remembered what had happened to her and also had a lot of other questions answered about her own beginning of her life. But now the knowledge of having a brother...no...not just a brother but a twin brother. It explained a lot about her own life. Why she always felt so lonely...as if she just knew instinctively that something was missing. And her anger she had before...was changed. Now she was more unclear at what exactly had been the cause of all the misfortune that had happened.

Things were different now. But there were still many questions to answer...many things to try and sort out in her head. Hamuko brought her naganita around as she took a few hesitant steps down the bridge.

"I sense a lot of Shadows but...I can't seem to actually locate them," Fuuka sounded alarmed because of this fact.

"Looks like you all made it," a voice spoke, seemingly, a good distance away from us but he spoke loud enough to be heard. It was obvious very quickly that it was Yoshimitsu. "Years ago...this place is where all of our fates were set...the results of the battle that happened here on this bridge. No...our fates were sealed before even that. The moment that man came before us...and blinded us with the temptation of money and seemingly endless resources. We were all young and too naive to know what that could lead to."

"Yoshimitsu-san, where is Onii-chan's body?" Hamuko asked.

He looked at her but seemingly ignored her words, "I stole you from my brother without any second thought. Because my research was important to me...more important to me than my wife or family...even my own brother who I had always loved and respected. Yet I betrayed him and everyone around me without so much as a second thought. I truly am a pathetic man."

"You are doing it again...you are being selfish by doing what you want without any regard to those around you," Yukari was the one to speak.

He laughed...but not one of amusement but more about him realizing what Yukari pointed out, "Quite right. But if I have to push it just a bit more to set things right...then that is what I will do. To do that I need to amass Shadows and the power of Persona to open the means to go back. If I can change a single moment in time...I can stop all of this...I can make it right for all of us."

"How...how could you possibly make it right? Anything you change could inadvertently cause The Fall to occur. Going back is not the answer to this," Mitsuru shook her head.

"It also could prevent it from ever becoming a threat. I'm more than willing to take that risk...if at the very least I can prevent certain events from happening...maybe it could change more than what we know. I acknowledge the risks...but the costs we have had to pay already...it is already much too high...and it was a price more than any of us ever wanted to pay," Yoshimitsu said...his words resonated with each one of the members of SEES. "I just need your help to accomplish this, Minako-chan."

Hamuko paused upon hearing that name. Minako. If she hadn't been stolen away by her Uncle then that would have been the name she would have been known by. Along with her brother...Minato and Minako. Her parents probably hoped that the pair of siblings would have been close...or maybe that was just how they wanted it to be...since they were twins. But she knew only what she had been told of her brother...and knew even less about her parents. She felt an anger she never had before swelling up inside of her. "You...you think you can just swoop in and fix everything? You stole my life away from me! You took me away from my parents, from my twin brother...I never got to know them...never had a chance for family. Yet you dare to stand there and say you need my help?! Fuck you."

A sinister laughter came from behind Yoshimitsu as the figure walked forward at her Uncle's side. "Such anger...and well deserved. I told you how this would end," it spoke to Yoshimitsu.

"Fine, then we'll do things your way," Yoshimitsu said as he moved backwards towards a bunch of equipment that was set up on the side of the bridge.

The whole of SEES gasped when they saw the figure become clearer in front of them. Hamuko tightened the grip on her weapon when she realized that it was the form of her brother...but even from here she noticed something much different...pale golden eyes. Similar to Kana.

"You're a shadow...possessing Onii-chan's body..." Hamuko muttered.

"A mass collection of shadows possessing the body of Arisato Minato or something similar to that? A good guess," he chuckled. "It's typically easier to do that with a body that still has a soul but it's kinda nice not having to fight for control with that pesky human mind. Well whatever, it works out for me...though it isn't an ideal vessel. It's probably better than what I've used in the past," the Shadow shrugged.

"Why? Why are you helping him?" Hamuko asked.

"I wonder," the shadow laughed. "I am a Shadow...I am a representation of your true selves...the side you ignore and push aside because it is more convenient for you...easier to ignore me. Yoshimitsu has accepted what he is and what he has done and made a choice. I am simply helping him fulfill his desire. After all it's been done before."

Yukari was the one to speak, "What do you mean it's been done before?"

"Hmm, did I say too much?" the shadow chuckles amused by the looks on the faces of SEES. "Does it matter that the world you live in is not the original one?" His chuckle turns into laughter by their reactions. "A group of Persona users changed a specific moment in time to prevent an event. One that would have...apocalyptic consequences. But in reality they simply created a new time line. So essentially a new world was created. One in which the apocalypse occurred and the one where it did not. It was really interesting that is for sure. Well I'm probably over simplifying it but oh well...you get the idea. You see...with a strong enough will and the power of Shadows and Persona...it is more than possible to change the past. However all you are really doing is splitting the time line."

"So...this time line would be preserved...and a new one created?" Hamuko couldn't help but ask.

"It is just how it works," the Shadow shrugged. "I'm curious about what will be the outcome this time."

"You are no mere mass of shadows if you talk in such a manner," Mitsuru was quick to bring up. "Just who...or what are you?"

"I really don't care to tell all of you at this particular moment," the Shadow sighed. "How about instead we move on to the main event?" The Shadow grinned and held up his left hand into the air. Their surroundings seemed to be engulfed in a sea of darkness. "Yoshimitsu...show me your desire...show me that your will is strong enough to change the very fabric of time and space!"

That same darkness seemed to swallow up Yoshimitsu and the Shadow and became a large mass...soon it began to change its shape and became a large hulking creature. And where its face should be was a mask. Half of it looked quite similar to Yoshimitsu and the other half...was shaped like...a black butterfly.

"I will shift us back! Back to before this started, and prevent all of it. I will save us all!" the creature yelled.

Hamuko readied her weapon. Was this how far he had been willing to go? There was no telling that if he would survive in this state...he was doing it to use the Shadow's power...because he didn't have the power of Persona...but in this way he could use the Shadow's. There was no questioning her Uncle's determination to proceed forward with his plan. He was trapped in the past...unable to move forward. "Yoshimitsu-san...I know you must be suffering...but this isn't the way. So...I have to stop you...I'm sorry."

"I'm with you the whole way," Yukari said from next to her.

"Me as well," chimed in Aigis.

"I won't let you do this alone," Kana was on Hamuko's other side.

She had new friends now...and while she still wasn't sure what she wanted or what to do with her future...she knew that she didn't want her Uncle to suffer like this. She spun her weapon and stepped forward...she went from a walk...to a jog and eventually into a full out sprint towards the large dark beast, "Persona!"

* * *

 **Date Unknown / College Campus**

"Yes, I understand the basic principal but I'm not convinced that it is a good avenue to focus research on. You realize that for the ideal testing environment that you would need children...and not just any children but ones just born. Ones that are never able to see their parents. It is incredibly unethical," a man with dark blue hair was shaking his head at a much younger Yoshimitsu.

"This is more important than remaining ethical! If we want to progress further then we must determine how someone can be identified as having the potential for Persona. The plume of dusk is a big discovery but there is still too much we don't understand about natural potential in becoming a Persona user. If we don't make bold moves then we will discover nothing. And Kirijo-sama has made it clear that this is to be done at any costs," Yoshimitsu was quick to argue back with him.

"Look Yoshi, I understand...all of us are eager to figure this out but we are talking about the lives of children...is that discovery worth that kind of price?" the man questioned.

"Is there no other way to continue your research?" a brunette woman with vibrant red eyes steps forward. "We know how hard you've been working on your research but Kayane and Takeba-san feels like it could have dangerous side effects to the children."

Yoshimitsu sighs, "I know it is a concerning subject since the two of you are expecting any day now but...I just don't think there is any better way to get effective and meaningful results."

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite team of scientist," an older gentleman come walking in with a big grin on his face. "I have good news; your labs I have prepared are finally finished. You'll all be moving to Iwatodai and using the new lab on Tatsumi Port Island."

"Takeba-san did say you would be by with news," the young woman said.

The older gentleman smiles, "With all the advancements you have all made lately, I had no choice but to provide only the best environment for your work. I'm sure you all are eager to work...especially when you have a little one on the way."

"Two actually," the brunette smiled and placing her hand over her stomach. "We found out today we are having twins."

"Congratulations to the two of you then! Perhaps the two of you should take the rest of the day off to celebrate? You should be getting the details of the move and your new residence within the next day or so, so there is no reason to rush. Enjoy a couple days to yourselves," the older man gave a genuine smile.

"Thank you Kirijo-sama. We definitely have some packing to do if we're moving...not to mention planning for the two little ones that will be entering our life," the woman had a look that could only be described as warmth...something that only an expecting mother could have. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Neither can I," the dark blue hair man stood next to her and put his arm around her waist. "Thank you, Kirijo-san."

"Please, call me Kouetsu," the older gentlemen chuckled. "We are all as good as family here."

"Yes, thank you, Kouetsu-san. If you excuse us then. Later, Yoshi," the dark blue haired man gave a wave and helped the woman as they left the room.

The couple left leaving Kirijo and Yoshimitsu alone, "Yoshimitsu-san, I was hoping I could have a moment of your time. I'm curious about that report you sent me earlier."

"My brother Kayane and his wife, Miyuki are against it...and Eiichiro is apparently against further experimentation based on my thesis," Yoshimitsu let out a frustrated sigh.

"Perhaps you would be willing to head my new department then. Where you would be able to freely continue to advance your own research. If you believe it could lead to pivotal information," Kouetsu stroked his white facial hair and glanced at Yoshimitsu.

"My own department?" Yoshimitsu repeated, unsure of what it meant exactly.

"I understand your brother's hesitation but if you believe it can produce results then I have no problems splitting you to your own team to carry it out. How does that sound?" Kouetsu stretched his hand out to Yoshimitsu.

He hesitated, "But for it to succeed I would need..."

"I will supply all you need...you need only to ask," Kouetsu assured him.

Yoshimisu nodded and shook Kouetsu's hand, "I'll compile a list for you."

"Glad to hear it. You are a great value to the Kirijo Group. You'll help pave the way for us to create our own future," the older gentlemen grinned...as did Yoshimitsu. Despite the protests of his colleagues he would be continuing his research. He knew he was right...and he would show them all just how right he was.

* * *

 **Date Unknown / Naganaki Shrine**

"No, Minato, you have to go over here. It's where your job is going to be. And our house is going to be over here," a young brunette girl was pointing out with her shovel as she was carefully building the location out of sand.

"I don't think so. Why would I live so close to my work?" the blue hair boy seemed content to building something on the edge of the sand box.

"Why over there though?" the girl asked.

"Because Yukari, its where the beach is," Minato answered as if that was the only reason she need to give. Strangely enough the girl was satisfied with the answer.

"Is our room on the beach side?" she asked crawling over to sit next to Minato.

"Well duh. The front door can't face the beach and I don't like my room facing this way, so its going to be over here," the blue hair boy pointed to the spot he had carved in a window.

"I like that spot...it's our room right?" she asked.

"You don't want your own room? You're weird," Minato gave her a blank look.

"No I'm not! Shut up!" Yukari quickly defended herself but still sat closer to Minato and started helping him with the sand castle that represented their 'house'.

Not too far out of sight sat a pair of women watching over the two children as they played. "I'm glad Yukari and Minato get along so well."

"I am too. Say...how is Kayane-san doing? It seems like the two of you get to see my husband more than I do," the woman laughed.

"Oh Kayane is doing fine...him and your husband have been debating a lot with certain developments at work...but things could be a lot better," the dark brunette sighed. "Ryouko...I treasure our friendship greatly. I would be happy if we could do something like this every day...but..."

"Miyuki...this is about work...and what has made my husband so distant lately...isn't it?" Ryouko voice dropped to a whisper so that their children couldn't hear.

"Eiichiro-san has been under a lot of stress and none of us like how Kirijo-san has changed. I think...we're going to leave town and the Kirijo Group. We were going to wait till tonight to discuss it with you but...Eiichiro-san wants you to take Yukari-chan and get out of town as soon as possible," Miyuki said in a hushed voice.

Ryouko said nothing for a long moment, "You can't tell me why?"

"Ryouko...this isn't because of a lack of trust...it's because Eiichrio-san asked us...he wanted to make sure that you couldn't be held liable...that you knew nothing about it because..." Miyuki stopped.

"I got it...plausible denial...so he's trying to protect me and Yukari," she sighed and looked up to the sky. "What about those two?"

"We...were going to go wherever you and Eiichiro-san head to. It wouldn't be right for us to just rip them apart...they don't need to know about any of this," Miyuki hung her head. "I can't believe we've come to a moment like this."

"Don't do anything crazy, Miyuki...if anything happened to any of you..."

"It will all work out," Miyuki looked to her child...Minato. He was still playing with Yukari. "Listen, Ryouko..."

"Stop Miyuki...I don't want to hear it," the other woman shook her head refusing to hear it.

Miyuki laughed a bit, "Yeah...just like how I don't want to say it." Her voice dropped below even that of a whisper. "Minato...don't be a coward like your Mother...grow up big and strong and show me the kind of man you can be. And always protect the ones you care about..."

The two women continued to watch as a young Minato and Yukari played together...sometimes arguing but the two of them never really angry with each other. As a matter of fact the two continued to smile as they played.

"Minato, help me make the garage," Yukari demanded.

"Why is the garage so big?" Minato asked scooting next to her. "Well if its that big then I want a motorcycle."

"Do I get to ride with you?" she asked.

"Only some times," Minato said as he finished building one of the walls of their 'garage'.

Miyuki had lost her daughter at birth...but at the very least...she would protect her son. No matter what price she had to pay.

* * *

 **Date Unknown / Gekkoukan Research Facility**

"Dammit Eiichiro! Open this door!" Kayane banged his hands on the door. Takeba Eiichiro had a sad smile on his face. And it only made Kayane that much more desperate. His best friend had already resigned himself to death...and the expression on his face had told Kayane that...and despite his desperation to open the door...the logical side of him already knew that it was a useless gesture...there was no opening this door now.

"You have always been a good friend, Kayane-san. However, I cannot allow you or Miyuki-san to be here when this happens. You have to get clear...Go...get your son and leave Tatsumi Port Island and Iwatodai," Eiichiro said solemnly.

"You selfish bastard. What about your wife and little Yukari? How are we supposed to explain what happened? Especially to Yukari...they'll be devastated..." Kayane banged his fist against the door one more time and then leaned up against it. Kayane could hardly believe things had gotten this bad...the only way to stop it was this...but it meant someone had to stay to make it happened...Eiichiro made the choice for both of them.

"I know...it wasn't an easy choice but...it's the best one. I plan to take responsibility as the lead scientist on this project. My work and thesis is responsible for this and I have to stop it as a result. I'm sorry but I've made my choice," Eiichrio said before disappearing from Kayane's view.

"Eiichiro! Eiichiro! God dammit!" Kayane turned and ran off. There was no way to get in...and Eiichiro was planning to cause an unstable reaction to forcefully separate the Shadows that they held in captivity in the facility. The resulting release in energy would devastate the immediate area. So he quickly left to the parking lot.

"Kayane! Where is Eiichiro-san?" it was his wife, Miyuki and holding her hand and trying to keep up with his Mother was Minato. He yawned...it was late...it would be midnight before long.

"What are you doing here?" Kayane shook his head. "It doesn't matter, come on we are leaving town right now."

"Leaving town, right now? Kayane...where is Eiichiro?" she echoed as she followed him back to their family car. She quickly put Minato in the back seat and ensured he was buckled in. His wife was already aware of what was going on...but they thought they had more time. The time table had been moved up...Tonight was the full moon...things had lined up sooner than they thought...if they didn't do it now...the world would be victim to The Fall. Kirijo Kouetsu's true ambition...fueled by some ridiculous idea that he would become a king.

"Eiichiro is going to start the chain reaction and forcefully separate the Shadows and release them into the world," Kayane said grimly as he and his wife got into the car ensuring his son was fastened in the back before he started it up.

"But Eiichiro...he'll..." Miyuki stopped talking after a moment. "That's...why he sent Ryouko and Yukari out of town earlier this week...he has been planning to do this. I should have realized...if I hadn't taken today off then I..."

"Then he probably would have tricked you so you were out of the room before he sealed himself in...there is no way to get to him now," Kayane pulled the car out onto the road and began heading towards the bridge to get off of Tatsumi Port Island. The clock slowly ticked towards midnight. "All we can do is prepare for the aftermath."

"Ryouko and Yukari will...not take it well," Miyuki said softly.

"Yeah we should..." Kayane's words were cut short when an explosion came from behind them...the force was more than could have been predicted...glass all around them shattered and the car was forced into a wild spin and then rolled violently as it slammed into the side of the Moonlight Bridge just as he was turning onto it. Kayane felt the world blacken...threatening to consume him but he forced his eyes open. The world around him...had changed...and he recognized this outcome. He used his hand to steady himself and look over to Miyuki. "Miyuki!"

"I'm fine...Minato...are you okay hun?" Miyuki was trying to turn to see Minato.

Kayane undid his seat-belt falling to the ground as the car was now upside down. Any pain he might be feeling was irrelevant as his adrenaline was pumping and kept him moving. He crawled on the ground under the front seat to get to Minato, he quickly checked his son...but he seemed okay. But definitely startled.

"What's going on Daddy?" he asked.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine son," he whispered as he helped his son out of his seat, ensuring that his son truly was not injured as he got him to the ground. He helped Minato out of the car, "Stay right here I'm going to help your Mom now." He turned and moved back towards Miyuki...she was bleeding pretty badly from her head.

"Is Minato okay?" she asked her voice weaker than it was a moment ago. Kayane knew her injury was more serious than she had initially said.

"He's fine, not a scratch on him," He undid her seatbelt and managed to prevent her from hitting her head again as he helped slide her to the ground and slowly eased her to crawl out of the car. He looked over her after a moment after getting out from the car himself. She had hit it pretty hard but it wasn't life threatening, if they got to the hospital and treated she would be fine, "You're okay...just a hard bump on the head...probably a concussion but other than that..."

"Kayane..." the fear in her voice made him turn around and finally look at their surroundings. "This is..."

There could be no mistake...the way it looked...this was a result...a side effect of Eiichiro's actions. Something they had achieved with only a fraction of the Shadows power. Something they had given a name to...to fit with the changes that it seemed to create with it. "It...is the Dark Hour..." Before they had successfully created objects projecting the effect, but...the mysterious Dark Hour had not been the focus of their research for quite some time. Still...to see it affect such a massive area...the power of those Shadows that had gathered were too massive to know what would have happened by activating the chain reaction to separate them.

"Kayane...why is...why is Minato not transmogrified?" Miyuki was in a panic and Kayane to see that indeed...their son...had not transformed into a coffin. They had used a method to allow them to enter the Dark Hour for research...however this was different. Both of them knew better...there was only one way he could be here without the means they had gone through in order to enter the Dark Hour. Those with the potential for Persona...they experienced the Dark Hour as if it was just a part of their lives. But before now...the Dark Hour had been designated to a specific area...could it be that the chain reaction had altered the very nature of the world? There was no time for speculation...the first priority was escaping the town. But there could be no question...their son had the potential for being a Persona user.

"Come on we have to get across the bridge before..." Kayane stopped...the bridge was already covered in Shadows. And there was many coming from behind them as well. "I don't think Eiichiro knew this would happen. I don't..." Kayane didn't know what to do...with Miyuki and his son Minato...there just wasn't any way he could protect him. He was already in pain and his wife was injured. The only one not injured was their son...but he was tired. A more logical plan was to get to shelter and wait until the Dark Hour was over.

"Kayane!" his wife screamed.

A large Shadow was approaching them...there was no place to run...their car had now caught fire behind them. This Shadow was floating in the air with a large cross...yes...it was easily classified as one in the Hanged Man arcana. Kayane knew the classifications well. There would be no way to avoid him...this one specialized in summoning more Shadows to its side... and the only wat to go...was through it and that was hardly a good option. He did the only thing he could...he would protect his family...the best he could. He grabbed a bent piece of metal from the ground and ran forward hitting one of the Shadows. "Miyuki...if you see a chance...take Minato and run."

"No...no Kayane...I won't leave you here...not like this," she shook her head as she bent down and pulled Minato into her arms.

"Please...Miyuki," Kayane pleaded as he attacked another Shadow...but this time his attack was grabbed the bent metal from his hand and in the next instance he was skewered by some sort of weapon...he didn't even register what had happened. That was the downside of not having a Persona...there was no real way to match a Shadow...their power was overwhelming. Conventional weapons like firearms did nothing to them...only those with Persona could put the force and power behind those hits to cause damage. He stumbled back and collapsed to his knee away from the Shadow. Blood covering the front of him and his hands. He didn't look down he just stared at the Shadow. He had to do something...to protect Miyuki...to protect Minato.

"Ah!" Miyuki screamed and collapsed on the ground next to him...she had been attacked...when had a Shadow gotten to her? Kayane could barely keep himself conscious. There son between them. "Minato...stay right here...we'll protect you."

"I'm sorry...my son. You'll have to become strong on your own. Miyuki...I'm sorry I couldn't get us out of town fast enough. I...wanted to save Eiichiro too and because of that..." Kayane felt himself quickly getting weaker by the second.

"I love you...Kayane...and Minato please live..." Miyuki...then stopped moving at all...Kayane was barely hanging on himself. Had her injuries been worse than his? His wife was dead...and he had no injury or time left in his own life to grieve.

"Minato...you will live...I know it. Do what I could not...and protect the ones you love..." Kayane heard the sound of gunfire getting closer to the bridge...he looked down the street...in the distance he saw a ray of hope...an Anti-Shadow weapon...it was Aigis...one that had worked directly with Takeba Eiichiro. "I'm sorry son...so...sorry..."

Minato instead stood up...tears in his eyes as the large shadow loomed over them. Kayane watched as a card came floating down in front of his son. "I'll do it...I'll protect you Dad and Mom! Persona!" The card shattered in front of him and a being mostly in white appeared with what looked like a large lyre and bashed the large shadow away. His son had awoken to his Persona...but Kayane knew it was far too late for him...or Miyuki. But at the very least...his son would have the strength to fight.

"I hope you'll be much stronger than I was, Minato. I failed to save my best friend and the love of my life...live...and be...st...rong..." Arisato Kayane breathed his last breath alongside his wife Miyuki as his still living son fought the Shadow.

As the fight between Aigis and the Shadows grew closer to them...Not knowing the desperate decision that was about to be made to stop the rest of the world falling to a similar chaos. And Minato's awakening to Persona would be sealed once more along with the Shadow that was the avatar of Nyx. The world would continue on...unknowing of the prices that had been made on this night. Prices that if they had not been paid would have resulted in the end of the whole world.

* * *

 **Unknown Date / Inoto Research Facility**

"Sir, something happened at the facility on Tatsumi Port Island," his assistant stood there in front of Yoshimitsu's desk. "Also this came for you." He placed a letter on his desk.

"Yeah, Kirijo Kouetsu died in that chaos...along with many others. They are still trying to figure out the madness in the wake of that," Yoshimitsu shook his head. "His son, Takeharu has taken control of the company and he's ordered a halt to all operations as well as a cease and desist to all Persona and Shadow related research. Tell the rest of the team to head home."

"Are you sure that's okay? The shadows we have here have become more active since the appearance of the Dark Hour. Do we know what happened there?" his assistant asked...concerned no doubt about their subjects.

"No...that research was classified even to me," Yoshimitsu picked up the letter and flipped it over. It was from his brother. "Give me a minute."

The assistant nodded and stepped out of his office. Yoshimitsu opened the letter without caring for finesse.

 _Dear Yoshimitsu,_

 _Brother, I find myself in an unfortunate position that doesn't allow me to explain this to you in person. And there is a very real possibility that I will not live long enough to see you again. If this is true then...I am truly sorry._

 _We came to the Kirijo Group with dreams and hopes of a better future...we were lured by the promises of Kirijo Kouetsu...a very charismatic individual that was capable of convincing you of anything he wanted. Takeba Eiichiro and I bought into it the most. The truth of his intentions and those directly under him...were far more extreme than we could have ever imagined._

 _Shadows are an interesting subject when studied. They are capable of amazing feats that are not normally possible. But their powers extend to time and space itself. It was going along these lines that led to the discovery of the Dark Hour. A time and space that doesn't even register as part of the real world. The Dark Hour is its own time...and to the residents of the real world...it is over the instant it begins. The Dark Hour itself is not really an hour...its length is influenced by the phases of the moon. When at the fullest the Dark Hour lasts quite a bit longer than an hour...depending on several other factors. Most of which we were unable to fully determine.  
_

 _Takeba Eiichiro and I suspected that it had another element we had not discovered yet. Thankfully the Dark Hour was something that we controlled so experiments were contained and didn't seem to have any negative side effects with any of the individuals within the affected range of the source of the projection of the Dark Hour. I know you have been briefed with a minimal explanation of the Dark Hour in the aid of your own research. However the existence of the Dark Hour was not something we stumbled upon...it was not a side effect of the Shadows power. It had a purpose...one that was quite known to our employer. It is known as The Fall._

 _Kirijo Kouetsu found a prophecy along with a different group of scientist. Once we learned of it, Eiichiro and myself have tried to deter our employer. A scientist by the name of Ikutsuki Shuji has been a adamant supporter of Kouetsu in the pursuit of The Fall. But The Fall involves the destruction of the world...Eiichiro and I suspect that the considerable energy of the Shadows could easily be turned into a destructive means on a massive scale...and with the Dark Hour there would be no manner to counter it...not without the power of Persona users._

 _Yoshi, I know we have not talked as much as we used to and we disagree on points of research, but a world that Kouetsu seeks is not what any of us want. I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother. And I'm sorry about not being there when you and Isako needed it. I know this apology comes far too late, but I hope you know that I still loved you and looked up to you as my older brother. If we do not meet again then I can only give you my best._

 _Kouetsu has to be stopped...and Eiichiro and I are not going to just stand by and let it happen. We will stop it...one way or another._

 _Sincerely,  
Arisato Kayane_

Yoshimitsu put the letter down and looked to a picture of his brother and his wife that was on his desk...next to the one with his wife. He didn't deserve such words from his younger brother...someone who he had admired and also someone he had betrayed. He had stolen his brother's baby girl when she was born...torn her away from her twin and then subjected to his experiments.

What the hell had he been doing all this time? And for what reason?

Suddenly the power went out...no this was the Dark Hour. It was quickly followed by loud crashing noises which had Yoshimitsu getting to his feet as his assistant came into the room.

"Sir! The Shadows have broken out of the containment area!" his assistant panicked.

Yoshimitsu looked back at the letter on his desk, it was likely with everything that was going on...that the Shadows increased violence was connected. However...Yoshimitsu was completely unsure as to what to do. Suddenly a alarm went off...he immediately recognized it as the one of the test subjects getting free. What was going on? "Alert security and put them in charge...get the rest of the team out of here."

"Yes sir," his assistant said and quickly left.

Yoshimitsu looked to the picture on his wall...the last group photo he had ever taken...and from one of the happiest moments in his life. Him and his wife Isako along with Kayane and Miyuki plus Takeba Eiichiro and his wife Ryouko. What had happened to that? And was there no way to get back to that? No...probably not without figuring out how to tap into the Shadows power over time.

For the moment all he could do was watch and wait until he knew more than he did now. So that is what he would do...for now. But he vowed...one day, he would make things right.

* * *

 **March 19th, 2011 / Pseudo Dark Hour?**

Hamuko stumbled but caught herself from falling with using her naganita to stop her forward momentum. After a moment to steady herself he looked up to see the world around her had been engulfed in darkness...and yet she had no problems seeing the two individuals that stood in front of her...Yoshimitsu and the Shadow that controlled Minato's body. What was it that she had just seen? Memories? Yoshimitsu's? No...it included a lot that he wouldn't have known...and her brother...he had actually first summoned his Persona when he was six years old? That meant Aigis had not only sealed Death inside of him...but also had sealed his potential. That was why it had even been possible...and also why the bigger Shadows had only started moving after he had re-awakened to his potential as a Persona user.

"It seems she is far more attuned to her brother than I thought," the Shadow laughed a bit.

"She shares 95% of her genetic makeup as her brother. A true miracle in the eyes of science," Yoshimitsu did honestly sound impressed by this fact. "As fraternal twins like the pair of them, typically the highest they usually share is generally about 40% to 60%. Identical twins are typically the only ones that are near identical genetic makeup. But there are cases when fraternal twins share a much higher compatibility. Doesn't it make sense as to why you had to help me with this, Minako-chan?" Yoshimitsu stepped forward.

"Where are we? What are you even trying to do?" Hamuko steadied herself but for some reason could not support herself without the naganita.

"I have to go back...I have to find the right moment in time to set us in a different path. Don't you understand? This is for both of us! I can stop myself from taking you that day...I can go back further than that and steer us away from the Kirijo Group. I can...fix all of this. I can save the Arisato family line," Yoshimitsu opened his arms towards me. "Please...help me repent against the sins I have committed. You...your twin brother...I'm doing the only thing I know I can do."

Hamuko stared at him...not knowing what to say to him. Her uncle did feel immensely responsible for the things that had happened...but it was difficult to say if his actions could do what he wanted. Or do so without completely altering the outcome in a favorable way...in the end things could be worse and only simply delay Kirijo Kouetsu's instigation of The Fall. If he changes it...there could be no one there to stop it from happening.

"It's funny, we were brought in to the Kirijo Group for a specific goal in mind by that accursed man Kouetsu. To create a time manipulation device. And to that extent we succeeded. The Dark Hour is a moment in time stretched to longer amount than normally possible. It wasn't exactly his intention but we had fulfilled the original goal. Yet now...we can actually go back with the power of Shadows and Persona. But I need your help to open the door...I need your desire to go back...to live with your family like you deserved to...and I know I have no right to ask you this as I was the one responsible for taking to away...but combined we can fix this and..." Yoshimitsu was convinced he could set it all right.

"Do you truly believe that it will set things right? What if...something worse happens as a result? If Kouetsu doesn't recruit you and my parents then he would find someone else...maybe it would take him longer but...he might achieve it all the same anyway. Then my parents...Takeba Eiichiro...none of them would have been there to prevent The Fall. All of us would simply die without ever being aware of what happened," Hamuko shook her head. "I don't know enough about being an Arisato but I don't believe running away is how we get what we want."

Yoshimitsu nodded sadly, "At one time in my life I probably would have agreed with you. I know my brother would have. And I am certainly aware I have no right to ask this of you...but I am going to do this, Takahashi...no. Arisato Minako."

"Hamuko!" A moment later there was the sound similar to that of shattering glass and then there was Kano rushing to Hamuko's side. Somehow she had invaded the space they were currently in and had appeared next to her. This action introduced stress to whatever held them away from where they should have been and after a long moment...it shattered the environment and returning them to the bridge but Yoshimitsu and the Shadow in Minato's body retained their form instead of the combined large Shadow from before...but the world around the bridge was like some kind of strange light show. It was like they had left their world altogether.

"What the hell is going on?" Junpei could be heard from somewhere behind Hamuko but she didn't have time to look back and confirmed that the rest of SEES was behind her.

A large door suddenly appeared from behind Yoshimitsu and the Shadow. The door was here...it was ready. But it was covered with a large golden lock. The others in SEES knew what this was.

"It's...like the Abyss of Time," Yukari spoke and was apparently close to Hamuko. But Hamuko kept her eyes trained on their enemies in front of them...something was telling her to not look away.

"There are a couple factors needed for a place like the Abyss of Time to appear. For all of you it was an effect of being close to Tartarus and the power of your Personas being affected by the loss of your leader. The roots of Tartarus gave way for the Abyss of Time. So the same situation can naturally occur here at the Moonlight Bridge...A place that has been affected by Shadows and Tartarus...and the members of the Arisato family. This was in fact a place where two members of the family died...and death was sealed within the surviving third. One that had awakened to his power much too late to protect his parents," The Shadow turned towards the door. "But this door will remain locked without a key."

"This bridge wasn't just where things started for all of you...it was where it started...Our first encounter with Shadows. At first we were hesitant until we knew the fantastical powers they had. We truly felt that by understanding them...and their abilities that we could create a better world. So here...my brother and I promised we would do all we could for not just us...but the world," Yoshimitsu spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Many of you do not approve of me doing this...because of the uncertainty of what could come after. But I know working with my brother and Eiichrio we can accomplish what we set out to do at the beginning."

"My Father?" Yukari shook her head.

"Yes, you are greatly affected by this, Takeba Yukari. Your Father and your would be husband could return to you. This is what I want to accomplish. Or how about a future where Takeharu lives? Or where Ikutsuki is never in a position to do his own actions...or to lead an experiment that led to affect the lives of young children that led to the creation of Strega...saving the lives of all that had died by their actions. This...this is what I want to do. I want to set it all right...tell me...is there any of you here that does not want this?" Yoshimitsu was addressing everyone present. And SEES was surprisingly silent in response to him.

Hamuko shook her head and was the one to finally speak, "But you can't promise us anything. You can't say it will work for sure. You could change it so no one is in a position to stop Kirijo Kouetsu from starting The Fall. And they all fought and lost too much to just let something like that to happen again. I know...I listened to the story...I saw them react as if they were reliving it over again...parts of it haunt them...like a nightmare does."

"But does the possibility not make you want to hope? That there could be a version of this in which all of you can start over and have a happier life? Yoshimitsu posed the question.

"We know now...that there was still a lot we didn't know about the situation...things that might have helped us and led to a different ending. But we didn't and we have to carry that burden as well as the hopes and wishes of those that are no longer here...and our leader...Minato gave his life to protect this future. To go back and change that...its an insult to his memory and why he made that sacrifice," Akihiko very adamantly stepped forward. "I'll defend Minato and his honor for the rest of my life...so no way am I letting you do what you want because of your own selfish desires."

"Selfish? Maybe, but if the outcome is more desirable than what has occurred...how can you not want it?" Yoshimitsu countered.

"A world where all of that didn't happen...I can say that is definitely a world I would have liked to see," Mitsuru spoke which turned attention to her. "But I fought to protect my Father and even after he was gone I continued to fight for what I believed the Kirijo name should mean. All of my friends here taught me that...and even I have to fight for the rest of my life to repair the reputation that my Grandfather built on that name...I will change it to something that my Father will be proud of. And doing so will also be for the sake of Minato...who helped me see that...and gave his life for all of us."

"Does not one of you understand what I am trying to accomplish?" Yoshimitsu shook his head. "I had hoped that at least one of you could be reasoned with. Do you not understand that I could fix everything?"

"But at what price? Our memories? Our bonds we share? We don't know what the outcome would be. Would anything change? Or maybe some of us just wouldn't be here...and instead it would be different people that were forced to undergo what we did...there is no clear answer," Yukari shook her head. "Believe me...the possibility of a world where I can be with Minato...its one that I wished for...for a very long time. I fought against everyone in SEES just to see him again. I was willing to betray my friends just for one more moment with him. But now...more than ever...after seeing what I did in the Abyss of Time and the recounting of the whole journey with his journal...I know I can finally move on...I have a daughter...Minato's daughter that gives me more than enough reason to move forward. It has been hard and I'm sure there are many more trials ahead of me. But we fought for this...we are here because of our actions...and while I may have wanted to run away from that once...I wanted to change the past for a selfish desire. But Minato is always here...always with me. And he would never approve of me trying to change the world just for what I want. That is exactly what Kirijo Kouetsu did and manipulated so many people to achieve. And we won't let anyone else try and do it again."

Out of everyone...there could have been to agree with Yoshimitsu...it might have been Yukari...but that was lost when she finished the journal written by the love of her life, Minato. Hamuko's twin brother was inspiring...even in death. No...out of everyone here...the only one that had signs of hesitation against her Uncle had been Hamuko herself. Even with her counter argument to Yoshimitsu...she had a part of her that wanted to believe that it was possible for it to work...that there could be an ending where everyone could live. A different life where she didn't have to be alone...

"Well if we can't work together then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," the Shadow grinned as he charged forward...right at Hamuko. He was fast...so much that she stumbled back...and collapsed to the ground...she wasn't able to avoid him...taken out like this was not what she wanted...but...then maybe she could find some solace in the afterlife.

However there was a flash of light blinding her and the audible noise of metal meeting metal in front of her. When the light died down she looked to see two individuals standing in front of her. One of them was none other than her twin brother, Arisato Minato.

* * *

 **? / ?**

Minato pushed the Shadow back but kept his stance defensive in case he moved again. Ryoji stood next to me looking up at the sky.

"It has already begun, Minato," Ryoji said simply.

He nodded after a moment but didn't look back to the rest of SEES or his twin sister. There was too much at stake in these precious few moments he could muster just to be here. He gripped the katana he held in a way that allowed him to switch his grip if needed depending on the actions of the Shadow...one that was currently hi-jacking his body.

"Ooo...I was wondering when you would appear," the Shadow actually laughed amused by Minato's appearance.

"M-m-minato?" It was Yukari...he so desperately wanted to run to her...to hold her once again. However, responsibility and this danger in front of him had to come first. The safety of everyone came before his personal needs and wants.

"How are you here? How is it possible?" Yoshimitsu took a few steps forward looking at Minato. "He has your body...and..."

"Right now this place is the same as the sea of unconscious...the realm where the Great Seal rests and Minato's soul resides. As well as my own," Ryoji provided. "The power you've brought together and combined to accomplish your goal has had quite a side effect on the world you know. As such, we too also have a stake on the power you are using."

"The key has to be generated by all involved parties and combined to open the door to whatever they wish...and the door does not care about time or space. I could go back to whatever moment _I_ wish for," Minato looked at the man that was supposedly my Uncle.

"Minato...I only want to set things right," Yoshimitsu hung his head.

"I know, but that desire does not offset the sins you have already committed," Minato's voice came out as a growl. "I saw the choices you made and I lived through the consequences you created...but my death and The Fall...that man, Kirijo Kouetsu, will seek it either way."

"You may not see it...but the only reason The Fall has been prevented is because of what happened on this bridge. The actions Aigis took by sealing my form into Minato was what led to it being stopped," Ryoji stood at Minato...obviously supporting him in this fight. "If you change it...you would be dooming the world to die. The world that had to have a miracle occur to save."

"No...I can prevent it...I can stop Kouetsu from..." Yoshimitsu started but was immediately interrupted by Minato.

"No, you can't," Minato yelled back. "Without my parents or Yukari's Father then things shift away from any peace from being possible. You don't have the power to stop Kouetsu even if you know what he is doing...even if you sabotage his research. That same research was what led to the ability for Aigis to seal Death within me to begin with. That single event is the most important piece that has to happen! Without that...the world may last longer but eventually The Fall would happen within our lifetime but the only thing that would change is the name of the scientist that figured it out. And all of us would be ignorant of that future. None of us would remember what was coming if you went back and changed it."

"You don't want a second chance at life? Imagine you could be here with Takeba and your child," Yoshimitsu was clearly trying to entice him but it did the opposite.

"Shut up! You think I haven't thought of that? But this isn't how it is done...not like this...not with the consequences so high," Minato shook his head. "Shouldn't it be clear by now? I won't sacrifice the world for my selfishness or any others. What I did was for everyone here and everyone that comes after. The fact I have a daughter just means that I have that much more to protect."

The Shadow that controlled Minato's body began to laugh and it became louder and deeper as it continued and it stopped all conversation and managed to unnerve Yoshimitsu who took a physical step away from the Shadow. "Excellent...most excellent! Such delicious conflict of ideals, emotions and convictions. Yet all of you are lying...well except maybe you, Minato."

Minato knew the intention behind those words, to spread doubt among SEES. "I know what you are implying...but who the hell are you? You are not a mere collection of Shadows."

He laughed more, "Oh but Minato...that **IS** exactly what I am. You are on the right track though...I am not a mere collection...I am **ALL** Shadows. Regret, pain, loss, denial, suppressed dreams, rejected futures, jealous, anger, even love that is thrown into a box and buried so deep...everything is me. I said it before but since we have new guests I suppose I can entertain a second introduction. I am a Shadow...the true self. I am everything that you humans deny and yet I am the most important part of who **YOU** are. Though I suppose you all would prefer a name instead. I have taken many names and assumed many forms but the one I am mostly known as is...Nyarlathotep."

Minato tightened the grip on his katana...this being was more than just dangerous...he had no doubt manipulated a portion of the actions that Yoshimitsu had taken. No...perhaps he had manipulated more than that...his twin sister...Yukari...all of them might have been influenced in some way. This may not have been what Yoshimitsu wanted...no this being...had clearly manipulated it to come to this point...this conflict. "You certainly aren't here to help Yoshimitsu..."

"Oh? But I am. His goal is to change his past...the results of that...I wonder exactly what would happen?" he laughed again, somehow seeming more sinister than before. "Single handedly preventing the events that would stop all of you here from ever awakening to the power of Persona." His laugh continued.

Everyone froze at those words. The weight of that was not lost on any of them.

"All of us?" Mitsuru asked weakly.

"Interested?" Nyarlathotep put on one hell of a slasher smile. This coming from the face of Arisato Minato's body didn't help the impact of it. "I could show it to you...a future where your Grandfather was still in charge...your Father still alive and you blissfully unaware of Shadows or Persona. Simply a rich girl without a care in the world as she is endlessly pampered." He looked over to Junpei, "Or you...did you know that your Father was indirectly affected because of that incident and resulted him in losing his job because of the unstable economy that was a result of that explosion? It had also caused him an injury in his left hand making him incapable of doing certain tasks...suddenly he had no viable skill set and unable to provide for his family. So he became bitter and began to hold other people responsible. But imagine your Father being a more caring and cheerful man that didn't hide himself behind a bottle and abusing his only son." Once more his eyes turned to someone different...Fuuka, "Or perhaps you...who should have had parents more accepting of your abilities with machines and electronics. But your parents were turned off by it because of the very same incident and began to associate engineers and scientist in a negative light. So you felt more alone at home than anywhere else as a result."

Mitsuru, Junpei and Fuuka were shocked at not only what was said but the fact that Nyarlathotep just seemed to know...know things about their lives he shouldn't have been able to know. But he did know for a simple fact...because of whom and what he was...he was a Shadow...a collection of almost all Shadows. Or maybe...he was...much more than even that.

Nyarlathotep set his eyes on Ken, "It should be obvious...if none of them got Persona's then your Mother would have lived and still be here to this day. You wouldn't have had to deal with all the adults that blew off your story of what had happened to your Mother. Not to mention Aragaki Shinjiro would still be alive and wouldn't have ended up doing said murder. Speaking of which..." Nyarlathotep took a step and disappeared but then reappeared next to Akihiko. "Miki would still be alive...that fire was a result of a Kirijo experiment you know. One that wouldn't have happened if that collection of scientist didn't join Kouetsu." He disappeared once more to appear in front of the group as a whole. "Even Koromaru the most loyal dog would not lose his master as a result. Should I go on...Minato and Minako?" He laughed again looking at the two of them and then Yukari but moved to Aigis instead. "I wonder what you would consider to be a better existence...none of who you cherish would have to suffer but you would also never come to know them or ever cherish them. But you would also never grow beyond being a machine...so perhaps it might be a peace in itself that you would never have to experience the pain and anguish required for you to develop as you have."

"All of what you said would mean nothing if the world is lost in the process," Minato grew more irritated by Nyalathotep as he continued to speak...putting possibilities for everyone in their heads.

"And that is the true beauty of all of this! Don't you see? None of you would be aware or responsible for what happens. Your parents, your lives will be completely unaware...happy. And never have to fight for a day in your life. Takeba Eiichiro would be alive...along with Arisato Kayane and Miyuki. Then Yukari and yourself would be childhood friends...along with Minako...thats right, you would be Arisato Minako...not Takahashi Hamuko. That identity is a lie...a fake but Arisato Minako would be truth and a life that you were denied. Why should the outcome matter? The end of your lives would be a magnificent one...one filled with warmth and love...isn't that what all of you want?" Nyarlathotep laughed. His laughter was easy to figure out why...he was right. No matter who denied it...the truth is they all wanted that kind of life.

Minato relaxed his stance and then found himself laughing, "But then you get the end that you want...isn't that right? We get a momentary life of happiness but...the price is that The Fall will happen with no one to stand in the way."

"Well it won't happen at exactly the same time as your parents and Takeba Eiichiro were key personnel in reaching that stage but a few more years isn't that much more to wait," Nyarlathotep shrugged with a grin on his face. "You Minato should know more than anyone else about what we pay for moments of happiness. All things have a price that must be paid. The question comes down to...what are you willing to pay for? After all...you paid the ultimate price. All you had to do was forfeit your future to save the world. You don't think the world owes you? That maybe it should pay the same price for your happiness? Do you honestly not believe you deserve some recompense?"

"No I don't! That goes against all the reasons I fought! I forged bonds...made unbreakable friendships and lived more in that time than I ever had...and you would try and convince me it would be better but only for a short time as an equivalent for the price I have already paid?! Fuck you," Minato's anger snapped everyone out of their stupor. "I am not going to let you get your way!"

Nyarlathotep chuckled, "You are indeed a rare breed of human. And a special one even among those gifted with Persona. Come then! Show me if your will is stronger than that of those of mankind!" He jumped back and then physically changed. His body turned to that of a Shadow...black but unlike most Shadows he had a defined form...he also had two large wings much like a bat and his appendages were more like claws as he flew over top of them. What stood out the most was the crown on his head and the seemingly endless number of eyes that seemed to stare at all of them at once. "Show me...are you the best of what that fool Philemon can produce?"

Minato glanced back at everyone, "Guys...I..."

"Don't worry, we're behind you all the way," Yukari said her bow read and at his side. "Always...in life or death. I will always follow you."

"That's right," Junpei said coming up with his sword in hand. "This is a weird ass situation but living or not you are still the leader."

"Let's make this a fight to remember, Minato," Akihiko added.

"Onii-chan..." Hamuko was standing just to his left with Yukari at his right. He looked over at his twin sister. "There is so much I want to say to you...things I want to experience and..."

"I know, Nee-chan," Minato voice dropped and moved to her. "Believe me...so do I. But I like to think we know each other enough to know that this...this isn't how we accomplish it. Remember what I told you before?"

"That at the end I would have a choice?" she blinked a couple times.

Minato nodded, "I don't know why...but that feels right to me...I will respect whatever choice you make...but someone...no...something like him is not what forces our hand...the choice is ours and ours alone and I won't have someone take that freedom away from us. Not after all we have gone through to get here. You included, Nee-chan."

"That's right," Kana appeared on the other side of Hamuko. "Don't let him fool you just because it sounds good. It will only end the world...and everything that happened won't mean anything. You discovered the truth...you know about your family...and you have me...I mean without you I wouldn't..."

Hamuko put her hand on her near double and smiled, "I know, Kana. I would never want to forget you. Or anything that has happened. I'm going to fight..."

Minato smiled at his twin, "I guess neither of us can get away from Shadows either way. Isn't that right, Ryoji?"

"I should point out that it was both you and your sister's choice to become friends with a Shadow. And it is those choices that made the biggest impact on the time line. I firmly believe that these decisions need to happen...for the future of humanity. Somehow...I think what you have done Minato has yet to show just how important it is," Ryoji commented with a sad looking smile.

Minato shook his head, "That is just how it is to be an Arisato...something I think my Uncle has forgotten. Isn't that right, Nee-chan?"

Hamuko nodded, "We fought all our lives to survive and when we have to...we'll protect those around us. Onii-chan did it for his friends and I awoke to my power to save mine. That was what was in the Arisato family book...many of our ancestors awoke to power to protect someone. It never happened any other way."

Minato looked towards Nyarlathotep, "I awakened to mine when Yukari was in trouble...and as long as I am able...I will always be there to protect her."

"Minato..." Yukari pulled out an arrow as she took aim at Nyarlathotep. "Let's teach him a lesson he won't ever forget."

Nyarlathotep's laughter echoed all around them as his image disappeared from view. "I don't care for these odds...how about we even things up?" His deep, cold laughter came from all around them as the whole world began to dim and fade into darkness.

"Be careful, all of you...and don't trust what you see...he'll try to trick us all!" Minato yelled out as the darkness swallowed him up with no idea if his warning reached the others. But he did make sure to grab Yukari next to him...at the very least he could protect her. The next moment the two of them were standing on a roof...but not just any roof...but the one on top of the dormitory...the one he had awakened to the power of Persona.

Across stood the Shadow of Minato...and next to him was another Shadow...of Yukari.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The final confrontation is here but this isn't the end quite yet! We spend some last thoughts with SEES before heading to the final confrontation. And I'm hoping that what is revealed this chapter keeps you guys hungry for more because...we are close to the end. This is also the longest chapter so far. But lets go into a little bit more about what is going on here.**

 **I think Persona is a great series when it comes to showing consequences in choices...maybe not as severe as some other games but what you decide has a great impact on what you capable of doing in the end of the game. First of all...it is near impossible to 100% complete the game without a guide...what I mean is without a strategy guide, would you have realized that you should go to Tartarus on a certain night to avoid a phone call that could lead to negative social link points and would force you to take up another day of your precious resource of time? No...even if you search high and low around town...create a calendar that has all upcoming events and days you know your are available to hang out...you have no idea which night someone is going to call you. But thankfully real life doesn't work like a video game. Still time management is incredibly important, so unlike the game Minato in this story would often get many increases in a single day.**

 **Honestly not maxing out 's isn't a huge deal...(except not being able to fuse a certain Persona but still not that big as his Ultimate Persona is still considered Messiah which you'll be able to fuse when you reach level 10 of the Judgement anyway. And you literally can't skip maxing out that S. Link unless you choose to kill Ryoji and get the other ending...which speaking of...) But I think the most notable and memorable consequence has to do with Ryoji and if you kill him and get the bad end or not. If you think about it...its something a teenager would consider doing...the thought of forgetting all those troubles and living his final days blissfully unaware of The Fall...there is an appeal to that. And no one could have stopped him. I mean sure you get the bad ending but is more of a fridge horror moment as the ending itself is actually showing that they are in fact having a normal and happy life, not knowing that death is about to kill all of them. Plus I also enjoy the fact that Yukari only goes to Karaoke if Minato goes as well. Sure Aigis knows what happened and maybe she was angry at Minato's choice...but the fact that the option is there is amazing to me. Sure it isn't the first time a game has done something like this...I think it was the first Golden Sun game where you can choose to not leave the starting village and are treated to a game over screen (I laughed so hard when I did this).**

 **Persona is a game about choice...especially Persona 3. What will you do with your time in the day? What Persona will you fuse and bring into battle? Which party members will you bring with you? Everything adds to give you this strange allusion of freedom while also keeping you confined to one location. If it wasn't for all the customization and the decisions that you have to make I seriously doubt that Persona would be popular or what it is today. So comes to the question that this fan fiction wanted to ask...Why did it start? Why was Minato's parents dead? Why was Minato on the Moonlight Bridge when Aigis and Ryoji were fighting? And then I added questions...what if the female protagonist from the portable version was a hint to something else...what if there had been two siblings? If there was then why was the other never mentioned? Was there a way for them to both exist in the same timeline?**

 **At the end of this journey, Hamuko will have to make a choice. But everyone's favorite Persona villain isn't going to make it easy to get there. And what that choice is...well you'll see it when we come to the conclusion in the next chapter.**

 **As before the next chapter is a pretty big one so it may take a couple days for me to get through. Either way I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Here is hoping to stick with me up until the end. Cheers.**


	35. Chapter 35 - Preservation

**CHAPTER 35 / Preservation**

 ** _Scrapped Entry_**

 _Dear Yukari,_

 _There has never seemed to be an absolute correct way to do something. And what I mean is that there is always more than one way for an objective to be met. It is always up to debate as to what is the best way to accomplish something. You know this just based on the many great number of 'How To' books exists on just about every subject known to man. Perhaps that was why I spent so much time utterly perplexed with how to deal with you. I know I always played it off like I was knowledgeable...like there wasn't anything I didn't know and that I always did my best to appear like I knew what I was doing. But I think you know how insecure I actually was beneath all of that._

 _I was scared at first...no that isn't quite accurate. I was terrified...still terrified of how important you became to me. I never understood why...but ever since we met that first night at the dorm...I just felt a connection...like something inside of me just called out to you. Like we had met before and it was more akin to a reunion. Yeah, I think that is the closest to the truth of my feelings in that moment. The more time we were around each other...the more I couldn't ignore you...couldn't turn my eyes from you._

 _This all sounds stupid...but I just wanted to express how I never knew what I was doing when I was with you. I mean...how could I? You were always changing the beat of whatever song we seem to be moving to. I never felt like I could quite keep up...at least not till later on. Then almost as if it happened when I wasn't looking...I just understood you in a way I could never know anyone else. Ugh, that doesn't sound right either._

 _I love you Yukari...so much that I struggle to even describe the effect you have on me by just being near me. I think it was one of the few times in my life I felt like...I dunno...a child maybe? Like a boy with a crush that seemed always out of reach...like I had a dream that could never be fulfilled...and yet I was able to get to you...was able to have my own personal dream come true. Also the first time I had ever been jealous was over all the boys talking about you...and...ugh I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore._

 _This is what you do to me sometimes...make me utterly incapable of making a coherent thought. Maybe it was because today we spent time at the movies and...now we're back in my room. This is all surreal in so many ways. God...I wish that this moment could last forever._

 _Love Always and Forever,_  
 _Arisato Minato_

* * *

 **? Iwatodai Dormitory Roof ? / ?**

Yukari couldn't help but believe that something was wrong with this whole situation. It was pretty crazy to begin with...they were locked in some sort of place that was seemingly removed from time and space, and this location was one that had held a significant moment in her and Minato's life. She had her bow drawn with an arrow ready to fly...but this moment was one that made it hard for her to process. She was standing next to Minato...her Minato...who was dead. And they stood opposite of Shadows of Minato and herself.

Her mind was having a hard time wrapping around the events that had happened...along with Minato's appearance. She had no time to adjust to the situation...no time to pull Minato to her and make sure he was real...that he was really next to her. Time...it was something she never seemed to have enough of. More than likely...by resolving this...she would have to say good bye to him once again...but she needed to focus on one problem at a time. Yukari was prepared to fire as Minato stood defensively in front of her...something he had done so many times before. That alone was enough to make this situation feel so unreal to her...but what topped it was that across from them were copies of themselves. Shadows...identified by their golden eyes that sat in stark contrast to them...and their body language seemed...more provocative compared to them. Yukari couldn't think of a better way to describe it.

"Oh Minato, you should be proud I've remained loyal to you all this whole time. Though I guess it is mostly because you left me pregnant so nobody cared to get involved with me anymore," the Shadow Yukari spoke. Yukari cringed at the thought of this subject. Minato didn't say anything or move from his defensive stance.

"Don't bother, Minato isn't affected with such tactics...are you?" Shadow Minato laughed as he took a few steps forward and pulled out the katana he had his side and pointed it at Minato. "But he is a liar...saying you don't regret dying...don't be ridiculous. No one wants to die...least of all you."

"Is that your game? Get me to admit that I didn't want to leave this life behind? You don't get it. There is a difference in regretting your eventual death and regretting the choices that brought you to that point. And I don't regret the decisions I made...only the price I had to pay to achieve it. So say what you want, I made my peace with what happened," Minato's voice came out as a growl. But it was these words Yukari had actually longed to hear...it wasn't that he didn't regret dying...he regretted that there was no other way for him to save the world. She knew he had thought about it...other alternatives to what he had eventually decided to do.

"You have...but has she?" the Shadow looked to Yukari.

She faltered...how could she ever be okay with it? But the alternative to what would happen if he hadn't made that choice. She had already come to terms with it...and with the journal she had come to an even better understanding as to what had happened and why. "No one would ever be okay with the love of their life dying on them. It was hard...I became more like the old Minato after his death...the Minato that had been distant and kept to himself. I avoided the dorm...avoided staying at school as long as I used to. I made myself busier with club activities and time with my Mother. I...just avoided everything. But it was all just to avoid my own feelings and how much I missed him. Because a part of me died that day...a part of me will always be missing without him." A part of her had reverted back to how she had been when her Father died. But the incident involving the Abyss of Time and her pregnancy with Kokoro had definitely woken her up...to her it had been just as good as Minato forcing her to wake up and move on with her life, even with all the things she hadn't known then. But now she had a greater understanding of the man she loved. She would continue to move forward.

"And having a daughter that will always remind you of what you have lost," Shadow Yukari was quick to point out. The Shadow was trying to make her falter...to take all her feelings and change them to something else.

"No, a daughter that is there to remind me of what I had. Of course its painful, but that is because of how real and important that time was to me. That doesn't make it bad...it doesn't mean I am suffering. I would never want to forget Minato or the trials and problems we had to face. It was a blessing when I learned I was pregnant. I had something...living, tangible proof that Minato was in my life...who loved me, cared for me. And Kokoro...one day she'll know and understand who her Father was. So no...nothing you say can change us. We will always be partners, boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife. Even if we don't get to live that life together, we both know and feel the same way!" Yukari quickly felt herself regain her confidence and drew her arrow back stronger than before. Whatever they could say or do meant nothing. It would always be hard on her own but Minato wasn't ever truly gone from her life. He would always be watching over her...and she also had their daughter to raise, a child she loved...and would no doubt only continue to love more as she grew up. It wasn't what she had dreamed of, but there were no singular decision that she could regret up to this point. She and Minato both did their best with what they knew at the time. And even if at one part of her life all she did was run away...she wasn't like that now. And she would continue to strive to never be that way again.

The Shadow of Minato sighed seemingly disgusted by the pair and their words. "Hope? Love? Faith? What ridiculous notions the two of you share. Don't lie and pretend that you fully accepted your fate. The only reason Minato made the decision to use his own soul as the seal was because he trusted no one else to do so. Because he realized that if there wasn't someone to constantly monitor the seal that eventually Erebus would break through without no one even knowing...and The Fall would have only been delayed for a time. In the end he had decided to shoulder all of it alone. Do either of you call that trust in your friends?"

"Say what you want," Minato shifted his stance in front of Yukari. "If I hadn't done what I did, then even I would have forgotten about Nyx...after all the only reason I retained my memories of the Dark Hour was because of my soul being in contact with Nyx. And the reason everyone else remembered was because of their connection to me. Ironically it was my hanging on to life to fulfill that promise that prevented everyone from remembering. So it wasn't til I was being pulled back to the seal that they all started to remember. Yeah, I could have done it differently, but even after thinking about it for this long I feel that I have made the right choice."

That was the reason they had all forgotten? It was similar to what Ryoji had said when he had given them the choice. It was actually the connection to Nyx that let them remember...so they only remembered it because...of Minato. That made sense in a different aspect as well. They only began to clearly remember the events after the arrival of Minato's journal in which he recounted the events. He was their connection to those memories of the Dark Hour and the fight with Nyx. But she understood now better than before...even if there was other options...they were not necessarily good options.

She believed in him...so much that it hurt her more than she wanted it to. He could have stopped it without sacrificing himself but there would be no way of knowing that the Great Seal would still be up. And if he had done so he would have also cut off his own memories to the events in the Dark Hour as a result. Then one day down the line when the seal began to break down...that would be when their memories would return but by that time, it would possibly be too late to do anything at all. The only way Minato could ensure that Nyx and Erebus were split apart was to be there to watch over it himself. But the location of the seal was in the place known as the sea of unconscious...a place normal humans couldn't go. There...had been little choice. It is also why it hurt Yukari so much...because she knew without a doubt that Minato had done the right thing...had done something that only he could do. Gone to a place she could no longer reach. "I hate it," she said without realizing it. But she wouldn't want to hide her thoughts from him.

Minato glanced back at her, "Yukari...I can't just..."

"I know that! You don't have to tell me why...idiot. I love you...and I trust you more than anything. I know it was something that only you could do...but its also why I hate it...why you? Out of everyone in the world...you were the one that had to carry death within you...you're the one that had to grow up alone. And then I found out that our parents had been friends...that we had even been friends as children...but we got separated and we even forgot about each other. It wasn't even till now that I even remember it. You had a power beyond just Persona...you had those social links that you were constantly struggling with and then you even had to deal with me and all that I put you through. You should have earned the right to live...not to be burdened alone to watch over the Seal...it isn't fair! You...have a daughter Minato. I named her Kokoro just like you wanted. She's beautiful...she has your hair and definitely inherited your ability to sleep through anything. And then your twin sister...despite the fact you two have never met...I could see it almost immediately that she was your sister. No...no, none of this is fair...it isn't right, after everything you suffered through...and the price you paid for everyone...that is why I hate it. But I believe in you...and I'll never stop trusting or loving you." Yukari couldn't help it...she had so much she wanted to say...but as much as she knew it wasn't the time...and she needed to keep her guard up. "That's why we have to protect this...I have to do my best for our daughter...so maybe one day you'll get to see her...one way or another."

"Yukari...I love you. And that is why we're going to win this fight," Minato took a couple steps forward moving to a more aggressive stance.

Shadow Minato just laughed, "I'm sorry are we just in the way? Should we give you some privacy? It could be quite erotic to have sex on a rooftop." The Shadow drove his point home when he moved up behind the Shadow Yukari from behind and slipped his hand up her shirt and cupped her left breast with his right hand. "Seems like someone here agrees with me."

Shadow Yukari moaned with obvious desire for more. Shadow Minato responded by slipping his hand down further underneath the skirt that Shadow Yukari was wearing.

As appalling such a scene was to Yukari...she couldn't deny that she had the desire for Minato to touch her. But certainly not right now, and definitely not in a place like this. Angry beyond what she had figured she would be she released her arrow forcing the two shadow figures to jump apart. Both of them were obviously amused.

"Ooo, I think we hit a sore spot. Your dedication to your beloved leaves for some quite lonely nights, doesn't it?" Shadow Minato taunted her.

"Should I talk about some purchases I've made to help with my loneliness? Or how I still call out his name when using my fun toys?" Shadow Yukari added.

Yukari felt herself shrink back. There wasn't really a way to refute those statements. She couldn't help that she still fantasized about Minato...even now. She could never forget his touch or how he had made her feel when they were alone together. She had no intention of ever being with anyone else...so yeah, she had made a choice on how she would deal with it. Should she feel ashamed about it? No. If she had known that he was going to die...that there was nothing that could have been done...she would have pressed for them to get married. She would have done everything to spend every waking moment with him. But that was in the past...There was no changing what had happened. She found her courage once more and stood her ground, "Yeah, so what? I will never stop wanting him...I will always fantasize about him. I remember how it felt when he touched me. I remember how much I had craved it before we were even together. So what are you trying to get me to say? That I miss him? That I blame him for not being here? No, you don't get it. He could have left me nothing...could have simply lived out his last days and never said anything at all. But he didn't...he was worried I wouldn't remember...that all the challenges we faced would simply disappear. I mean it isn't natural to not remember why you started dating somebody. That's why he wrote the journal...so I could re-live those times, when I wanted."

"That journal was our journey together. Every detail is important, the good, the bad and even the mundane. People don't realize what they take for granted until it's out of reach. I wanted to leave something behind that was personal...and whenever she wanted to re-live those days all she would have to do was pick up the journal and open it. I thought...this is how I would live on...this was the only legacy I could leave behind. Although I do admit I did indulge a bit in those last couple months with Yukari. I even spent the last of my money to take Yukari to a few places to create some last memories. We went skiing, some time alone in Kyoto and Tokyo. Only over the weekend but they were romantic and memorable. There is nothing you can say or do that can get between Yukari and I. We gave all of ourselves to each other...the best and worst of us. And yes, I regret not being able to continue our journey together into parenthood and beyond that...but if I can protect the world and ensure that Yukari and my daughter are still alive...then I will pay any price to make sure that it stays that way!" Minato took two steps forward as the Shadow Minato suddenly attacked and met him head on with katana against katana.

"Your speeches are starting to piss me off. You've seen the worst that humanity has to offer and you spout this shit that the love of a girl makes saving all of it worth it? Don't play with me!" the Shadow Minato tried to push back but Minato easily held his ground.

"Yeah, I used to think that too," Minato pushed back hard and caused the Shadow to stumble back. Minato charged in and rammed his shoulder into him and causing him to fall but the Shadow Yukari was there to catch him. "You may be a Shadow but if you truly seek to understand why...then you have to make efforts to understand it, Nyarlathotep. Only by experience can you understand it." Minato hadn't been tricked at all...he seemed to have known that the being known as Nyarlathotep had been there the whole time. No...if Yukari had to guess he was actually portraying all of them as their Shadows and all at once. Just how powerful was this being?

"I understand enough...the ruthless, uncaring and destructive side of humanity. Kirijo Kouetsu was a man who only sought power...power even if it meant destroying the very world to obtain it. Many more came before him seeking power and control. Using any means to obtain it. War, death, murder, rape, discrimination...yet you think this world should persist because of something like love? I refuse to understand it. These are the reasons humans will never become enlightened beings. It is that very side of humanity that gives birth to my existence," Nyarlathotep got to his feet, his golden eyes staring with hatred at Minato.

"You were born because of it, but that doesn't mean that it is all humanity has to offer. You represent only one side of the whole and you know that," Minato sounded like he was trying to reason with the Shadow. Yukari kept her bow ready.

Nyarlathotep laughed, "At least you present your arguments better than that fool Philemon." Nyarlathotep took a couple steps forward brandishing his sword and Shadow Yukari readied her bow behind him. "Now show me...prove to me your resolve!"

Minato wasted no time and charged in, as he did so Yukari released her first arrow just above Minato's right shoulder, and as he always had before he side stepped to the left allowing the arrow a clean path to Nyarlathotep. He deflected the arrow but Minato was right on top of him forcing him to tumble backwards to avoid his attack. He fell right into Shadow Yukari and knocking her over as a result. Minato stood back as Yukari put her evoker to her head.

 _"Isis! Magarudyne!"_ Yukari unleashed a torrent of wind on the Shadows as Minato seemed to summon his Persona by mere thought.

 _"Orpheus Telos!"_ Minato summoned...Orpheus but he was different than she remembered...this one was adorned in red colors instead of light blue. She wasn't sure what he had done but an intense white light came down on the two Shadows and caused Yukari to cover her eyes to try and shield them from its intensity.

When the light cleared...the Shadow Yukari was gone and Nyarlathotep seemed to be barely hanging on.

"Heh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised of such an attack from someone who holds the Universe Arcana. But I won't be so easily defeated. All your friends will have to win their own battles...if only one of them loses...then you all lose," Nyarlathotep laughed as his formed slowly faded away to nothing, leaving Minato and Yukari alone on the fake roof of the Iwatodai dormitory.

"The Universe Arcana?" Yukari asked.

"It's what I used to make the Great Seal. My...reward for all the social links. It is the power given to me by everyone...you included," Minato turned to her with a smile and let his sword fall to the ground. "Yukari, every part of me wants to say I'm sorry. I was a coward and I didn't tell you what was going to happen. I didn't want to leave you with unanswered questions. So I figured the best way to tell you and ensure I didn't leave out any details was to write the journal. I was afraid that by telling you I would...ruin our last moments together. It was a selfish reason to withhold it. Because I...just wanted to see you smiling and happy before I moved on."

Yukari knew that...she knew him better than anyone else. She hadn't needed a journal or anything else to tell her why he hadn't said anything. Sure, she wanted to know...but it was because she wanted to understand what he had to go through...the last few months he had been alive had to be the most agonizing. "I wanted to be mad...and I probably was initially. It's because I hated the fact that you had to suffer alone...knowing a truth that everyone else had forgotten. Not only that...but each day ticked down more of what life you had remaining. That is what hurt the most, Minato. It would have hurt...but I still would have done my best to be smiling for you til the end if you had told me."

Minato looked away from her, "I know that...but I...I didn't want to see your face when you knew I would die. I never wanted to be the cause of those kinds of tears. But I guess that is selfish too...I probably just made it worse as a result."

This...this was her Minato. Despite his constant thoughts of others he was still a bit selfish...looking out for his own preservation. He had never wanted to be a problem for others...never wanted to endanger those around him. He took responsibility for all the risks and in the end he even tasked himself for being the guardian of humanity...ensuring that humanity's own destructive wish did not come true. "I think we all would have done things differently if given a second chance. But then again...maybe we wouldn't. It isn't like we would know what we do right now. We made the best decision we could with the information that we had." Yukari slung her bow over her shoulder and took Minato's hand in hers and made him look at her. She could really feel his hand...his warmth...she felt a plethora of emotions rushing over her as a result. "We don't have room for regret. All we can do is accept the past and keep moving forward. Isn't that what your foster Father used to tell you?"

Minato smiled, "That's right."

"It is enough for me just to know what you were thinking then...and the journal you wrote is more than evidence enough of just how much you thought of all of it. I love you, Minato," Yukari gave him her best smile...one that only he had ever truly brought to her face. Even the happiness she had spending time with her Mother or her daughter Kokoro could only have existed because of Minato.

Minato stepped forward and kissed her. Yukari's senses were suddenly overloaded by the feeling of familiarity as she felt his lips on hers. His arms wrapped around her like they once did...his taste, tenderness and every sensation that came from this action quickly overwhelmed her. She missed this...she missed him and this only served to push her over that edge. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried her best to memorize every second of this moment. A moment that shouldn't be possible. This place...this time...all of it was a fabrication of the power of a Shadow. When Minato tried to pull back she instead grabbed the back of his head and forced him to continue to kiss her. She wasn't ready for him to let go of this. She needed to taste him, to be close to him...to feel his touch and explore every part of him. He belonged to her...she never wanted to let this go.

When Yukari finally did let go she was panting due to a number of reasons. She hadn't wanted to stop...her body ached for more...but there was so much they should talk about. Minato put his forehead against hers and gently wiped away the tears as they continued to fall and held a soft affectionate smile as he looked into her eyes. She could see the question in his eyes, but she waited for him to ask it. "Yukari, tell me about our daughter."

She giggled a bit and sniffled trying to get her tears to stop as she reached for the chain around her neck. On it was the charm that Minato had given her a long time ago...but there was an addition to it...it was a miniature opal shaped object. Yukari led Minato's hands to it, "Open it."

Minato nodded and hit a small button on the top of it, and flipped open revealing two pictures. One was of Minato and Yukari...he was holding her in the air. It was a picture that had been taken while they had been on a date, Yukari remembered having to convince an older man to take it for them. But he had been rather grumpy...but he thanked them at the end...saying they had reminded him of his deceased wife. Yukari paused and then shook off her thoughts to focus on the moment here with Minato while she could. The other was a picture of Yukari holding their baby, Kokoro, it was of the first day out of the hospital...and it had been a party at the dormitory in celebration. All of SEES had been there. "She's going to have blue hair just like you, its not much right now...but she has your eyes."

"Looks like she has your nose, which is good cause I happen to like your nose," Minato grinned.

"She also inherited your ability to sleep through anything as well as sleeping anywhere," Yukari giggled the last of her tears finally drying up. "She just turned six months old you know."

"I do, thanks to my sister," he laughed. "Hopefully Kokoro won't give you trouble like I did."

"No less trouble than the trouble I made for you," Yukari countered.

"Either way, she'll grow up to be beautiful, just like her Mother. I just wish I'd be there to beat back the legions of boys that will go after her," Minato chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, she's going to learn how to take care of herself. No one is going to mess with Arisato Kokoro," Yukari was definitely proud of that. She'd make sure her daughter was tough...with her legacy...she would definitely benefit from learning some self defense. "Fortunately your sister will make a good Aunt and can teach her a thing or two as well."

Minato's smile faded a bit, "So you named her Arisato Kokoro?"

"She's your daughter," Yukari voice dropped to a softer tone. "If I had just given her my family name...then it would seem like I would be forgetting you. But she is only here because of you. I'm going to tell her everything about you...tell her how proud she should be to be your daughter."

"Well...I'll try and look over both of you...no matter how limited that may be," Minato's voice came out as a whisper as he looked at the picture.

Yukari shook her head, "You look after the whole world now. Which means you are always looking out for us." The time she had spent thinking about what she would say to him never prepared her for actually being given that opportunity. She had a list of things to say...but instead she just found herself leaning into him and just enjoying being close to him once more...even if it was just for a little while. She knew this was hardly the time to indulge herself. But all she could do was take advantage of the time she was given. After all she had no doubts that her friends would conquer their own battles. So while she waited to be reunited with everyone...she would take full advantage of this time.

* * *

 **? Inoto Hospital Research Facility ? / ?**

Hamuko felt a strange sensation pulse through her head as she finally managed to open her eyes. This place...was familiar to her. If only for the reason she had seen this room recently...but another part of her mind was on alert.

She groaned as she tried to sit up from where she was laying on the ground. She heard the unmistakable noise of chains as she did so...when she tried to move her arm it refused to move further than a few inches from its position. Then Hamuko was very aware of the restraints connected to her. Her wrists, ankles and one around her neck. There was no sitting up. She had little to no range of motion...this room...was what had been referred to as The Show Room. Many times in the past she had been subjected to experiments while strapped down like she was now. Because of it...she was doing her best to not panic.

"She is a superb specimen. She continues to provide amazing evidence. She is particularly fond of that one Shadow. It is the first time we have seen a bond or connection between any of the specimen's and the Shadows," a voice came from some distance away but Hamuko couldn't turn to hear it.

"Yes, but that shadow also seems a bit different as well. It does not seem to interact well with the other Shadows," another man said.

"We should increase the interactions between the two. The amount of data we could gather could be important," another speculated.

"I was told her sibling was also a specimen at a different facility. If we could find out the results of that research...then maybe we could find another connection," the conversation had turned to her brother. What exactly was Hamuko experiencing? Was this an actual conversation that had happened then?

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, her twin brother has shown potential but they are unsure of how to awaken it. So in that regard this one is a step behind. She still has not shown the potential. But her interactions with the Shadows have shown promise so I think we are along the right path," this voice was familiar...it was most likely the voice of Yoshimitsu.

"Shall we move on to today's experiment then?"

"Yes, prep her in the usual manner," Yoshimitsu said.

Hamuko could hear them approaching...men in white stood over her. She tried to speak but it simply came out as mumbling...her mouth was gagged. When had that happen? She could have sworn it wasn't like that just a moment ago. She struggled against her restraints as she attempted to scream through the gag.

One of the men held up a long syringe and quickly injected it into her. At first Hamuko thought it would be some sort of sedative but instead came a blinding pain, starting from the injection spot it spread across her body causing her to scream...only to come out as muffled noise. It hurt...it hurt so horribly, beyond what she thought was possible...the pain consumed her...body and mind. Desperately she wanted it to end...she shook her body violently pulling on her chains as much as she could...but the pain was so vast and so thorough that she could not tell if she managed to do anything at all. Her cries muffled by the gag...the sound of chains in her ear as she tried to do anything to alleviate the pain.

It did stop...and Hamuko was left with only silence as she gently sobbed from the pain she had endured. She tried to look around but could not seem to turn her head enough to get a view of anything.

"Hamuko-chan!" a new voice was accompanied to the sound of a door being violently forced open. A moment later Kana was standing over her. "No, no..." Kana was quickly undoing her restraints and Hamuko could hear the chains hitting the ground. The last one was around her neck and as soon as it was gone Kana pulled Hamuko up and into her arms. She welcomed Kana's touch...but she felt the pain still. "Hamuko-chan, are you okay? I'm sorry...I didn't get here fast enough...I..."

Hamuko pulled out the gag but didn't let go of Kana. "Relax Kana-chan," Hamuko managed weakly, she simply held on to Kana. "I just...need a moment."

"This place sure brings back memories." An unwelcome voice spoke.

Hamuko quickly looked at the source of the new voice and saw the Shadow of Minato...no, this one called himself Nyarlathotep.

"What do you want with Hamuko-chan?" Kana stood defensively in front of Hamuko although she was still holding on to Kana.

Nyarlathotep took a few steps his attention on the environment around them rather than on the two of them, "How long were you down here? I think it was around the time you were 6. Well naturally it would be...it all happened about the same time as your parents were killed. The very same night that happened was the night that the Shadow helped you escape."

"How would you know anything about what happened here?" Hamuko asked.

"Well part of me does comprise of the other Shadows that were at this facility. And naturally I would have been attracted to the experiments they conducted here," Nyarlathotep said as he looked over to Hamuko. "The researchers were all fools, they hardly understood what it meant to expose children to Shadows. There are many factors that are needed for an individual to become a Persona user. But there is one key deciding factor that effects an individual's capacity to awaken that power."

"A key factor?" Hamuko shook her head. For some reason she understood what he was referring to. It was something that she had noticed about all of SEES as well. "You mean...its a choice."

Nyarlathotep nodded and seeming to be satisfied with the answer. "A more appropriate means of saying it would be...resolve. A coward that simply goes with the flow and runs away from every problem would never be capable of awakening to Persona, at least not one he could properly control. Only those that choose to stop and fight regardless of the odds. You gained that resolve while trying to save your friends in this very hospital...although in the floors higher than this one. And Kana, the Shadow, awakened hers because of her resolve to ensure your safety. All the members of the group known as SEES all had to make a choice...and it was in those moments that each of them awakened to their power. No one becomes a Persona user by accident. And those that never face that dilemma and our forced into that power are threatened by it."

"You're referring to the members of Strega...and how they had to take those suppressants to use their Persona without it killing them," Hamuko echoed the information out loud as she pieced it all together. "But how do you know so much about the nature of Persona?"

"Just as I am the embodiment of mankind's destructive nature...there is a counterpart to me that represents humanity's potential. A fool who bestowed the power of Persona to a group of individuals. But just like everything else, there are rules...and understanding what those rules are is how I better manipulate it to my advantage," Nyarlathotep laughed. "For example, did you know that a Persona can be reverted to a Shadow?"

"Revert? You mean..." Hamuko's eyes widened as she made the connection and why he had brought up this conversation.

"You are smart," he laughed. "Someone who losses their resolve...they lose their Persona. Well I guess that is putting it in very simple terms but that is the general idea. And someone who had a very strong resolve can produce an incredible Shadow when they are broken. Now let me pose to you a question. What if you wanted to gather a mass of shadows in a effective manner? Would you go looking for them...or would you gather those with Persona's...and break them?" The laugh he let out now made Hamuko's skin crawl.

It was a horrible thought...people...that had made the choice to fight...or protect something of their own...and they had been broken...shells of what they had been...just to obtain their shadows?

"Oh! I have another question. What if you figured out a way to withdraw individuals shadows forcefully, regardless if they were a Persona user or not?" he grinned as his voice dropped to a whisper. "Take a guess at what the Apathy Syndrome really was."

"It...was.." Hamuko nearly fell from the table she was on but Kana was there to catch her. But what he was implying was clear. No...for that...it meant previous Persona users were somehow captured and experimented on...until they had been so broken down that they were a mere shell compared to what they were before. They had lost themselves...and their Persona. And then they used that same information to spread it out further. It was also a means to gather power...it all clicked in Hamuko's head and she felt herself go light headed. If Kana hadn't been there she would no doubt have fallen. But now, Hamuko felt sick. "To accumulate the power needed to create The Fall. They found a way to create Shadows."

Nyarlathotep laughed once more, "Correct! After all, doing something as affecting the entire world would be pretty hard if you didn't have enough power for it. It's why at first the Dark Hour only affected a small area, and would be focused around an object. An object infused with a few dozen shadows power neatly packed inside."

"What about places like the Abyss of Time? Or places like this?" Hamuko wasn't sure why Nyarlathotep was being so talkative but it was best to keep him talking while she recovered her strength...she was in no position to fight after the torment she had just endured. She could barely stand...she was using Kana to stand and had no idea where her Naginata was. It had to be somewhere nearby.

"Shadows have no wishes; this is a fact that cannot be dismissed. They only do what is natural to them. To destroy all that gets in their way. So a place like this is created simply using the Shadow's power as a catalyst...it takes the dreams and wishes of an individual...or group of individuals and makes it tangible...trapping them within their deepest desires. So I wonder why is it that you brought yourself here to be tortured," his words made Hamuko's blood run cold. "Maybe perhaps you feel you deserve this treatment."

Hamuko nearly fell over again because her knees had gone weak but Kana held onto her and supported her entire weight, "I wanted this?" No, that couldn't be it. All her life she had been the one that had been the lucky one. Things just came naturally to her and she never really had problems growing up. She had forgotten about her time in this facility and pretty much anything before she was 7 years old. No, her brother had been the one that suffered had given up everything...and she had been protected by him since the moment he was born without ever knowing it. He had shown more promise as a Persona user...had suffered the loss of their parents and shouldered their grief for the both of them. He had come back to Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island and the Moonlight Bridge where their parents had died and had avenged them for the both of them. And now...he silently watched over the whole world...protecting those he loved and her. Her brother...her twin brother had done so much for her without ever meeting her. She couldn't begin to understand the amount of suffering he had to endure...the emotional weight he had to bare alone and...Hamuko closed her eyes. Now she understood. This was what she wanted. "I get it."

"Hamuko-chan?" Kana's concerned voice only gave more strength to Hamuko's resolve.

She stood on her own weight and stepped forward, no longer needing Kana's support to stand, "That's right, this is what I wanted. Not because I want to suffer or hurt myself. No...what I want to do ultimately is understand Minato, my twin brother who gave up everything to protect what is important to him. I want to feel what he went through...suffer like he did, so that he wouldn't have to be alone. So that I can reach him...and stand next to him...and be the sister he needed. I should have been there to support him...so that he wouldn't have had to shoulder the world on his own. So I am not going to let you or anyone else get in my way! At the very least I will live my life in his place so I can experience all that he couldn't for him."

"Truly?" Nyarlathotep scoffed at her and shook his head. "You don't know what you want. But your resolve is there. Shall we put it to the test?"

"Hamuko!" Kana grabbed her and dived to the side as a massive weapon came crashing down. Looking back the image of Nyarlathotep was gone and instead was replaced with a large Shadow that had four spider like legs with the torso of a human and its mask a pure white with golden slits for eye sockets. It had massive arms that were wielding a massive club as a weapon.

"Discard your facade and look upon your true self! This is the nature of what a Shadow is! Come now! I shall smash your petty preconceptions into nothing!" The Shadow announced.

"Hamuko-chan," Kana spoke softly from next to her. "I know there is a lot you are trying to find out right now...and even if after all of this you still aren't sure what to do...I will be with you all the way. Hamuko...you showed kindness to me...a Shadow. Treated me like a friend...it confused me...I had only been treated as a thing...something that was feared and handled like nothing more than an animal. But not you...you made me feel...feel like I could be more than I was. I wanted to be like you so much. But do you know why I took this form?"

Hamuko shook her head, "Why me?"

"To me I had to become strong to protect you...so I imagined myself as the strongest thing that I knew...it was you," Kana smiled. "So no matter what you face or decisions that you make, I will always be on your side. I'm going to support you no matter what you face."

"Kana-chan..." Hamuko shook her head. "Thanks. I don't know what the future holds for us...but I'm going to keep moving forward until I get the ending that I want." Hamuko noticed her naginata was leaning against the wall. The Shadow charged towards them and she took it to dive to her weapon and quickly moved away from it. She ran forward slashing at one of the Shadow's legs as she did so and stood next to Kana who was standing in a ready combat stance. "Our Persona is something that doesn't allow us to turn away from who we are. We constantly have to face ourselves in order to continue to draw upon that power. And not you or anyone else can take that away without our permission. Kana and I will never stop moving, not as long as we have each other!"

"Foolish sentiments from foolish creatures," the Shadow brought his club down at them. The two side jumped away from it and then immediately both leaped towards its mask. Kana landed a powerful kick on the mask and jumped off of it as Hamuko connected the blade of her weapon into the mask.

" _Eurydice!_ " Kana's Persona came forward and prevented the Shadow from retaliating as Hamuko used her weapon to spring board up into the air and freeing her weapon as she did so. She twisted her body as she approached the top of the Show Room's ceiling. The momentum she had made it feel for the moment that she was actually right side up.

" _Siegfried!_ " Hamuko shattered the tarot card in front of her as she leaped straight down at the Shadow. Her Persona came down fast and hard as it drove its large sword down onto the Shadow. Hamuko came right behind it and brought all of her weight and strength on to her naginata and right into the mask. The mask resisted for a moment...then it cracked and her blade slid into it. The Shadow let out a horrific howl as Hamuko jumped away and leaving her weapon in its mask.

Kana was there to take advantage of it. She jumped by Hamuko and up to the naginata and used it to land on the mask itself and used the weapon as leverage. She twirled around the weapon and kicked hard at its base causing it to split the mask even further. The Shadow cried out and tried to claw at Kana but Hamuko had landed and swiftly turned around to jump back up and used her Persona to send its arm reeling back. She jumped to the other side of the naginata and put her hand on top of Kana's.

The two shared a glance, "On three, Kana! One..."

"Two...

"Three!" They both yelled as they combined their strength to kick down hard on the weapon and the resistance of the mask gave way. The Shadow disappeared and the two fell. Hamuko wrapped her arms around Kana as they landed on the ground.

Both of the girls started giggling and it quickly turned to laughter as the two laid next to each other on the ground. Hamuko's weapon landing somewhere away from them.

"You've gotten stronger, Hamuko-chan," Kana said through her laughter.

"You too, Kana-chan," Hamuko said as she slowed her laughing and was left with a smile. She pulled Kana into a hug as they laid on the ground. "Thank you, Kana. I could have never faced this without you."

"I won't ever let you face anything by yourself, not anymore," Kana smiled as she buried her head into Hamuko's chest. "You are everything to me, Hamuko-chan."

Hamuko knew it without it ever having to be said. Here she had doubted herself...about her own existence and if it even meant anything for her to keep living. It had been a thought that had plagued her for a very long time. Constantly abandoned with her only friends were Saya-chan and Akira-san. She knew better now...she had Kana-chan and Yukari-chan. People that had shown genuine feelings for her. Yukari may have come to her because of her brother and what he would have wanted. But Yukari had shown that she cared for her as well.

She could keep going. She could keep moving forward. No, life wasn't going to be easy but at least now she knew about the darkness in her past. She was a part of a family that seemed to be tied to Shadows...but that didn't have to be the future. Maybe...somehow...in some way she could find a way to break that chain. For now she would just have to take it one step at a time.

* * *

 **Moonlight Bridge / Pseudo Dark Hour**

One after another...members of SEES began to re-appear on the Moonlight Bridge. Minato couldn't hide his smile as his sister appeared along with Kana. He could see a definite change in her resolve...both of them. At the end of this...there was still a choice she had to make. A choice for her alone. He could hardly imagine himself having a twin sister. If he wasn't where he was now as the Great Seal...then he probably would have reacted a lot differently. But Minato knew more than he should because he was the Great Seal. He could feel and see in ways that were not physically possible. But the form he took right now was nothing more than a dream. Supported by everyone's desires for him to be there with them...with a little more help from Ryoji.

Speaking of...Ryoji appeared next to Minato as if summoned to him with his thoughts.

"And where did you go during that little adventure?" Minato asked him.

"Nyarlathotep seems interested on how the Appriser is capable of having such free will...or why one would help humans, considering the contradictory nature of my existence," Ryoji smiled. "I simply told him that he does not know what you are capable of, as well as that of the individuals around you."

"That does sound like something you would say," Minato shook his head. "I'm guessing you didn't mention how you were sealed inside of me as I grew up and had forgotten what you even were until you were whole again."

"Any explanation would prove nothing to him. His reasoning only ever leads to but a few conclusions. Since he is the collective thoughts of mankind's more destructive side," Ryoji shrugged.

He shook his head and looked around, "Is everyone here?"

"It appears that way. Is everyone okay?" Mitsuru asked.

"Man, that was a rough fight. Haven't had to struggle that much in quite some time. What about you guys?" Junpei chimed in.

"Fine here, a little annoyed that he would use the site of the burning orphanage as a battleground," Akihiko grumbled.

"Yeah, it seems like he was trying to shake us up by invoking moments in our past," Yukari was holding on to Minato's hand and didn't seem like she would ever let go. That didn't bother Minato...if it was reversed he knew he would do the same. But nothing could last forever. Things had happened for a reason...and it was not something that could be easily changed.

"He mentioned something about being able to turn Persona's into Shadows. Do you think that was his goal?" Hamuko asked looking at Minato. Unable to help himself he stepped towards his sister and pulled Yukari with him. "Onii-chan?" She gave him a questioning look but she stepped towards him as well.

"Are you okay, Nee-chan?" Minato looked over her...unsure why but something suddenly worried him.

"I'm fine, Onii-chan. Kano rescued me," she smiled, but he knew instantly.

"Please, don't lie to me," Minato voice dropped.

She looked at him and put her hand up to his face. Yukari had let go of Minato's hand and allowed him to put his own hand over hers as he brought his own hand up to Hamuko's face. "You have no idea how long I dreamed of having family...family that was concerned over me...would constantly check up on me...and even call me out on my bullshit answers."

"Nee-chan, if I had been there...if I had known..." Minato started but was interrupted when Hamuko's hand moved from his cheeks to put a finger to his lips.

"I know, Onii-chan. Believe me...I know how frustrating it has been for me. I learned...so much about you...about what you had to go through. If I had been with you...maybe it would have been easier...I could have shouldered some of your burden. That is all I have been thinking about...what could I have done if I had been at your side?" Hamuko shook her head and took a step forward wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "Onii-chan..."

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't but...it's all I've been thinking about too. But it isn't a total loss. While this is far from normal...we still got to meet," Minato said in more of a whisper. "I guess it doesn't stop us from wishing though."

"No...it doesn't," Hamuko whispered back. She pulled back looking into his eyes.

He smiled softly and put his hand up to her cheek again but this time wiping tears away, "One day...we will be reunited. I know that doesn't offer much comfort but...its the best I can do, Nee-chan."

Hamuko didn't say anything but instead moved back in to rest her head on his shoulder. Minato didn't know what else to say...he didn't even know what to do when it came to having any family...much less a twin sister. Nothing he said could ever ease the pain that would be there for her. Minato could hardly sort how he felt when he felt so disconnected at the moment. He was the Great Seal...he wasn't sure what being that had an effect on him. All that continued to matter to him was ensuring that it continued to exist for as long as it was needed. But he also wanted to ensure the safety of those he had fought so hard to protect. And while he had not known of his sister's existence at that time...that did not exclude her from that net of individuals. He truly wished he had the opportunity to know his twin. But that chance...if there had ever been one...was long gone. He could only place hope that one day...they would be given that chance...if only in another life.

"All of you seriously piss me off," it was Nyarlathotep...still controlling Minato's real body. Behind him...an unconscious form of Yoshimitsu...but something seemed off to Minato. "Here I provided the perfect stage for all of you...yet you cling to such ridiculously idealistic sentiments. Hope for the future...belief in your friends? Even for those that have already died. You all make me sick! Why would you all defend a world that is inhabited by humans bent on nothing but power and the suffering of others. And yet you all believe you can change that?" Nyarlathotep shook his head.

"Even if it is just one person...one child. Every individual counts. It won't be easy and it will take time...time beyond out life on this planet. But there will always be someone with a reason to fight. And yes...there will always be individuals that go against that but, that is just human nature. We are diverse and free willed people, so we will always clash with one another. But that is what makes it worth fighting for. I believe in a future where there is no one wishing for The Fall. I will never give up. That is the future we all fought for," Yukari was the one to speak defiantly at Nyarlathotep. Minato couldn't help but grin.

"You won't get what you want here, Nyarlathotep. You had manipulated Yoshimitsu to gather Persona users for your own benefit but all you did was strengthen them," Minato added.

Nyarlathotep was quickly laughing again, "Oh, but do you know where you are?"

"I am completely aware of where we are," Minato retorted.

"Well naturally _you_ would know. But does everyone else?" Nyarlathotep casted his gaze at the others. "You would all believe we are on the Moonlight Bridge...in what is called...the Pseudo Dark Hour. You would be...incorrect. You are actually within the sea of unconscious...before the Great Seal itself!"

"What...how did we...get here?" Fuuka was probably really confused. The revelation probably made her confirm it...and she quickly realized that they weren't on the Moonlight Bridge. "I sense...Minato-san...all around us."

"I see, you took advantage of them all...by manipulating each scenario they experienced so that they would think about me and their relationship with me. Isn't that right? By doing that you used their collective wish to literally bring them closer to me so you could hitch a ride here," Minato chuckled a bit. "So you aren't actually surprised by how that all worked out...you actually counted on it. My, my...I'd say even you have a little bit of faith in humanity."

"I have faith in your ignorance of the world. That you all believe in your childish conceptions of what you can achieve. As with all things you are doomed to fail," Nyarlathotep seemed more amused by their defiance rather than irritated. "Besides you have already caused the fall of your kind." He reached out behind him...and like the shattering of glass they were no longer on the Moonlight Bridge but standing before the Great Seal.

Minato felt it...suddenly a piercing pain came through him and he collapsed to the ground...he looked seeing Nyarlathotep's hand on the Great Seal. Yukari and Hamuko were at his side at a moment...but this form he was holding in front of them meant nothing. The Great Seal was also him, more accurately his soul.

"I wonder...by breaking this...does that mean...you'll die along with the world?" Nyarlathotep laughed.

SEES charged forward to stop him...but an immense Shadow erupted in front of them. No this was not an ordinary Shadow...it was Erebus.

"You? But we..." Junpei shook his head not believing the sight of it.

"No...this beast can never truly be defeated," Hamuko said as she got to her feet. "But either way I'm not about to let you harm my Onii-chan! Nyarlathotep!"

Erebus was a Shadow that had two bodies connected at the center. It gave them no time to adjust as it came forward swiping past the others and towards Minato. He was in too much pain to move...and it didn't really matter...he was taking more damage from Nyarlathotep than Erebus could ever do to him. But Hamuko dived on to him and knocked him away from Erebus' attack.

"We have to get him away from the Seal!" Mitsuru was giving out orders.

Minato could feel the pull from the Seal...it was demanding him to release this form and back to the Seal itself.

"Onii-chan..." Hamuko was holding him...when had he been turned towards her? That didn't matter...he could see it now...he was fading away...being pulled back to the seal.

"Don't worry...it wasn't like I am actually here. That Seal is me...not this form," Minato offered her a smile.

"Don't give me that shit. I'm not an idiot, Onii-chan," Hamuko held a fierce stare with me.

"I know that," Minato said softly looking up at her. "We have...quite the unlucky family...don't we?" He coughed and felt another wave of pain run over him. "Get to the Seal...Nee-chan. Touch the Seal."

"I will...just hang on, Onii-chan," Hamuko set him down and then was running off, away from his sight.

Minato could not resist the pull of the Great Seal for much longer. Another individual came into his view...he smiled up at her. "Yukari, it seems like I caused you a lot of pain. And I can hardly imagine how hard it was to go through with pregnancy in your senior year. It makes me pretty irresponsible to leave you like that."

"We both had choices Minato. You know that," Yukari whispered as she grasped onto his hand. "It was hard...and I was afraid of so many things...but Mitsuru was there for me and so was everyone else. But no matter what I went through...all of that had been a price I would willingly pay again to have our daughter. She is so beautiful, Minato. She is our beautiful baby girl. I just wish...you could hold her."

Minato was starting to visibly disappear now, "Time is up, Yukari. I have to return to the seal."

She nodded, "I love you, always and forever."

"Always and forever..." he smiled one last time. "I'll be watching over you and Kokoro. I love you, Yukari. I will see you again..."

And then the last of his body faded off...as he merged back with the Great Seal.

* * *

 **The Great Seal / Sea of Unconscious / Pseudo Dark Hour**

Hamuko rolled forward as Erebus swiped towards her, as she popped up she jumped and came to a stop with enough time to pick up her naginata that was on the ground. She quickly used her Persona to halt Erebus' attack and then took a jump back to create some distance. Kana was at her side.

"Nyarlathotep has seemed to use his own power to increase Erebus' strength. If we don't hurry...the Seal will..."

"It will be fine," Hamuko cut off Kana as she took a couple steps forward. "Because I'm going to stop this right now!"

Erebus launched a barrage of ice towards Hamuko, but it was stopped as Mitsuru jumped in front of her and shattered the attack with Artemesia. "I've got your back, Takahashi." In the short time that Hamuko had known Mitsuru it had been easy to figure out what exactly made the Kirijo heir tick. While on the surface she seemed to be all business...all of that came from actually being socially awkward and not really knowing how to be casual about most things. So her words seemed to be stiff but she cared greatly about those around her. Hamuko wanted to spend more time with her.

Continuing her charge...Erebus tried to attack her again with another assault of magic...this being made of zio and agi skills...but this was blocked again as well as three individuals were in front of her to clear the path. Junpei, Ken and Koromaru, "Have no fear, Junpei is here!"

"We'll cover you, Takahashi-san," Ken added, and Koromaru added a confirmation bark as well.

She only knew what she had read and heard from the Journal about them...but she would definitely make time to spend with all of them once they were out of here. The way they moved together...it was obvious that they all had experience in fighting as a team. Was this what her brother had been able to shape them into? There was no lack of confidence in their movements...and even without looking they seemed to be aware of their comrades' position.

Hamuko couldn't linger on these thoughts; she summoned her Persona and increased her agility as she continued her charge forward. As Erebus became increasingly annoyed by the failed attempts on her life he launched a physical barrage towards her...a flow of arrows suddenly came towards her, but once again Erebus' attack was stopped...this time by Akihiko and Aigis.

"Quickly, you must protect the Seal," Aigis urged her on.

"Stay focused, we'll be behind you to support you," Akihiko advised as Hamuko started running off again.

She was on top of Erebus in moments but she came to a stop when Erebus was knocked back...and there stood Kana and Yukari.

"Kana-chan and I will take care of this guy. You deal with Nyarlathotep and get to the Great Seal," Yukari said as she released an arrow.

"Go! Save your brother, Hamuko-chan!" Kana said as she summoned Eurydice and smashed into Erebus.

"Thank you," Hamuko breathed as she rushed straight towards Nyarlathotep. He stood there grinning with his hand on the Seal...the damage he was causing becoming more visible with every moment. She didn't stop and came swinging hard with her naginata onto him...but it stopped mere inches from his head as if held there by some invisible force.

"What a pitiful display...is this really the group that managed to live from facing Nyx?" He laughed. "Oh wait...the only one that actually did that was Minato...who is now right here." He twisted his hand and the Seal had a large crack appear on it.

"Onii-chan!" she couldn't help herself...the desperation in her voice was so obvious. So much so that Nyarlathotep only laughed more.

"Is this all you got?" he grinned.

"No," another voice entered. Suddenly a force supported Hamuko and her blade came down striking Nyarlathotep and causing him to relinquish his hold on the Great Seal. Standing next to Hamuko was someone she had never seen..but it matched the description of someone she had read about...the long coat and...This was Aragaki Shinjiro. "I'm not about to let some jackass ruin what Arisato did. He found a solution like he promised he would."

"This is Arisato's body, you know," Nyarlathotep grumbled as he got to his feet. "And you're dead...you shouldn't even be able to be here."

"You chose the battlefield, dumbass. In the sea of unconscious, even the dead can come here," Shinjiro held a large axe and extended it out pointing at Nyarlathotep. He glanced down at Hamuko...and for some reason she felt her heart rate climb even faster than it had been going before. "You must be that sister of his...Takahashi...right?"

She nodded, "Takahashi Hamuko. You're...Aragaki Shinjiro?"

"I owe your brother. He protected everyone...and even made sure that what I did meant something. I'm not about to let this asshole do what he wants," Shinjiro slung his axe over his shoulder. "You with me?"

Hamuko stood next to him and readied her weapon, "Let's teach this bastard a lesson."

"Alright. Let's do this," Shinjiro leaped forward in front of Hamuko and charged Nyarlathotep. He swung down hard at him but Nyarlathotep jumped back. Hamuko jumped on to Shinjiro's back and came down with a wide slash causing Nyarlathotep off balance and falling back to avoid it. Hamuko ducked down as Shinjiro leaped over her and came down with his axe again causing Nyarlathotep to roll away. But Shinjiro's Persona Castor came down and landed a devastating attack. A large hand appearing from nowhere and smashed Nyarlathotep hard into the ground.

Nyarlathotep was now a good distance away, and Hamuko took the moment to run back to the Great Seal.

"What do you hope to do? Even if you stop it today...some day in the future this Seal will fall and humankind will die," Nyarlathotep said as he staggered to his feet.

"Maybe, but a stupid little shit like you isn't going to decide when that day is," Shinjiro said as he stood between him and Hamuko. "You're not bad, Takahashi. Maybe we'll get to know each other in the next life."

She truly hoped so...all these people had such strong wills...even in death. Hamuko hesitated only for a moment looking back at Shinjiro...but then she placed her hands on the Great Seal.

Then she was no longer at the Great Seal...no...the place she was at now...it was a room decorated in blue velvet. The velvet room...but instead of Igor or Theodore she was greeted by a different but familiar individual. Igor and Theodore were in there usual spots but standing to Igor's right was none other than her brother.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Nee-chan," her brother was dressed in a blue suit and his hair slicked back, he gave a smile but Hamuko was more confused now than ever.

"Onii-chan...but how are you here? I thought that the Velvet Room that I was in and the one you were in were different...and that..."

"Relax, Nee-chan. And you are correct...this Velvet Room is uniquely tied only to you, but mine is also connected to yours. Our psyches connected. You see...the reason why is because either one of us had the potential to become the Great Seal. If you and I had switched places when we were born...and I had been taken by Yoshimitsu instead of you...then I would be the one standing where you are and you would be the one standing here. Well at least that is one of the many potential outcomes...is it not, Igor-sama?" Minato glanced at the long nosed old man. He let out a small cackle.

"Your choices and the people you would have met would have differed but it was a possibility. Just as there are infinite possibilities and outcomes from the choices we make," Igor said in his usual vague way. Providing answers but always leaving a mystery.

"Onii-chan...I touched the Seal but why am I here?" Hamuko asked and took some steps forward towards him.

"I summoned you here, to give you what you needed to repair the Seal and expel Nyarlathotep. He can't really be defeated, much like Erebus. He is the collective of mankind's destructive nature. But he can be confined for a time...and he won't be able to reach the Great Seal without manipulating others like he did with us," Minato shook his head. "The fight against Shadows is always ongoing."

"As long as mankind continues to move forward...and put its nose where it doesn't belong," Hamuko sighed. "I'm not like you Onii-chan...you have bonds with many other people. I don't...I'm not fighting for anyone else. I don't even know why I push on...when at the end of this...I don't get to see you."

Minato shook his head, "You do have bonds...with Sayane-san, Akira-san and even Yukari. You also have one with me."

Hamuko felt something in her mind and the next moment saw something floating down to her. A tarot card...the arcana of The Fool. But it glowed and after a moment it changed to...Judgement. It floated...spinning above her hand.

"You have obtained a lot more power since your trials began. And even if you don't realize it...you have already come to a decision to what you will do after all of this. And as I said before...I shall support you no matter what it is you decide," Minato stepped forward with a comforting smile and closed Hamuko's hands around the tarot card as she felt something enter her mind. "Thank you, Takahashi Hamuko...for seeing this through to the end."

She shook her head and smiled, "No, Onii-chan. My name is Arisato. Arisato Minako...your twin sister."

Hamuko turned around and she was back in front of the Great Seal as Nyarlathotep was coming towards her. Shinjiro was there, protecting her as she concentrated on her Persona. "I got him, Aragaki-san."

"He's all yours," Shinjiro offered her a smile as he stood and quietly disappeared.

" _Messiah! Salvation!_ " Hamuko cried out...her Persona appearing and the damage on the Seal disappeared causing Nyarlathotep to fully stop.

"What? It isn't possible...without a direct connection to the Seal you couldn't possibly affect it!" Nyarlathotep back stepped.

"The Great Seal is my twin brother...I am more connected to him than anyone else! And you...I won't allow you to inhabit his body anymore!" Hamuko...no Minako reached out and dropped her weapon as the shining tarot card came floating down to her. "I am Arisato Minako...and I will protect my brother!" She shattered the card...the moment she did, several large golden chains came from the ground and wrapped around Nyarlathotep...as it tightened around him...he was ripped away from the body of Arisato Minato.

"You cannot contain me! I will come back! I will break this..." Nyarlathotep's voice dissipated as he was pulled into the darkness. Erebus had already been defeated. Minako smiled to herself as she stepped towards the rest of SEES.

"Hamuko!" Kana was the first to reach her. She missed a step and fell but Kana caught her.

The world around them shimmered and then they were back on the Moonlight Bridge...the Pseudo Dark Hour ending. Hamuko despite her lack of strength she made Kana bring her over to the body of her brother. Kana let her down. "I did it...Onii-chan. I protected you..." she fully collapsed on top of Minato's body as her world went black.

* * *

 **March 21st, 2011 / Afternoon**

Yukari shifted Kokoro in her arms as the rest of SEES were gathering at the table, all except two individuals. They were in a meeting room at the hospital in Iwatodai. Hamuko had collapsed and had not woken up for over a day now. The only words that repeated in her mind were, _"Please...not again."_

"It seems that Yoshimitsu does not remember anything from the incident. But if we take into account the being known as Nyarlathotep and the powers he showed...it is possible his mind was affected in some way. We're going to be looking into it further, and see what happens. Also there is another thing in relation to Arisato's body. Arisato Isako has decided to cut life support." Mitsuru's voice was a bit quieter than usual. "I think this is for the best."

"I agree," Yukari said softly. "We all know the truth about him…he's too busy to come back down here."

Everyone let out an uneasy laugh but there was no speaking against it. Everyone here had made their peace with the truth of their leader's fate.

"One more thing," Mitsuru placed a folder on the table. "There is also something else I want to discuss."

"What is it?" Junpei asked.

"It is likely that there is many more incidents that are occurring around the world. As such...I see how ill equipped we were to approach problems in other regions. Plus the Kirijo Group is already under constant scrutiny by the public and the police. Our activities were easy to dismiss as the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad...but we're adults now. So I plan to make a new organization, one that is accepted by our government so that we can appropriately handle any situation without worry," her proposal was a big step. "Don't misunderstand...I am not asking you to join me in this fight. I want all of you to be able to live normal lives. But I can't ignore the possible dangers that may still exist in this world. I want to continue to protect it...that is how I will help make this a world that does not wish for The Fall."

"Even so, it would have to be an organization kept in secret...but knowing you I'm sure you can convince people," Akihiko got to his feet. "I have no problems helping but, I've made my own decision. I am going to get stronger. Minato was more than a leader...he pushed himself to the limit and broke past that. I may never be able to reach that but...I feel I need to discover for myself what it means to be truly strong. And staying in one place doesn't feel like it is the way to achieve that. So I'm going to go on a journey of my own."

"That's just like you," Mitsuru smiled. She turned back to the others. "I'm not asking you all for commitments, but I wanted you all to know what I am going to do. The Kirijo Group caused a lot of problems...and many people died as a result. Even if in a small way I'm going to use the Kirijo Group to save lives and protect the world."

"For Minato...right?" Yukari asked.

"And my Father," Mitsuru added.

"Kokoro is my first priority, but I still want to help when I can. I don't know where it will lead me but...I think its the best I can do," Yukari said as looked down at Kokoro in her arms. She was awake but contently sucking on the pacifier in her mouth. "I can't be relying on you so much Mitsuru if you are going to be running the Kirijo Group so intently."

"I understand...but know that I am always here for you," Mitsuru said.

"I know that already," Yukari giggled.

"I'm worried about Takahashi," Fuuka said...derailing the conversation. She realized this, "Oh...I'm sorry its just I can't stop thinking about her. I don't want her to end up like..."

There it was...the unspoken worry that all of them had. That Hamuko would end up just like her brother. Yukari had been thinking about it non-stop sense then. And as if on cue, Yukari's phone rang. She picked up from next to her. It was Fujihara Sayane, Hamuko's best friend. "Sorry guys, Fujihara and Ishide are here."

Taking Kokoro with her she headed out of the meeting room at out to the reception area. She rushed over to them as soon as she saw them, "Hey, glad you could make it."

"Where is Hamuko-chan?" Sayane was quick to move to the point. "Has she really not...woken up?"

Yukari shook her head, "No not yet."

"Is this something similar to when she awoke to Persona? She was out for a few days then," Akira took Sayane's hand to calm her, and it did but Yukari could tell that little was going to comfort her except for Hamuko waking up.

"I don't know," Yukari answered honestly. "She risked her life to protect her brother."

"I thought her brother was dead?" Akira didn't skirt around the issue...he was demanding answers quickly.

"Yes...but its more complicated than that. Persona and Shadows defy what we know to be reality," Yukari looked around at the others in the waiting room. "Follow me."

She turned and led them back through the hospital and into one of the patient rooms...where Hamuko was laying and hooked up to an IV. Sayane was immediately rushing past to get to Hamuko's bedside. Yukari walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down. Akira moved next to Sayane but then looked over to Yukari.

"What happened exactly?" Akira asked.

"I told you before how her brother became a seal...The Great Seal was damaged by an entity known as Nyarlathotep and Hamuko used her Persona to restore the Great Seal and then banished the entity that had damaged it. She has a lot of power...and I think she discovered more about herself in the process..." Yukari said softly.

"Hamuko? Hamuko-chan!" Sayane was suddenly reaching over and hugging the girl on the bed, Yukari immediately looked over.

Sure enough, Hamuko had gotten up, "Ugh...Saya-chan? Akira-san? What are you doing here?"

"Takahashi, good to see you up," Akira grinned.

"I was so worried about you," Sayane had a firm grip on her best friend.

Yukari got to her feet, "I'll let you guys catch up."

"Wait, Yukari-chan," Hamuko said and motioned her over. Yukari walked over to the other side of the bed. Sayane had given Hamuko room as she sat up. She clutched her head for a moment, "Did I really black out...again?"

Yukari couldn't help herself and laughed, "Yes but this time you had already finished the fight."

"I guess that's a bonus," she said softly. "I want to say I'm sorry. I don't think I had truly accepted the fact that I had a brother until the end there. I mean...there was a part of me that knew it was the truth but I didn't really accept it. I didn't realize it until those last few moments."

"Don't be sorry...but are you thinking of changing your name? Should I start calling you Minako?" Yukari asked. It was one of the things she had said in the confrontation. She had stated...and quite proudly...her name. Arisato Minako.

"I'm considering it," Hamuko giggled a bit. "For a while I thought that by accepting it that my life as Takahashi Hamuko wouldn't mean anything. At the same time thinking about why I have that name makes me mad. I should have been Arisato Minako since the beginning. But it doesn't really matter what I am called...I know the truth now and that is all that matters."

"I agree," Yukari nodded. "I thought I had remembered everything but the Abyss of Time had taken away parts of my memories...because I had been looking for a easier way to handle his passing. Or rather...I just didn't face that fact for a long time. And it all would have stayed forgotten if it hadn't been for Minato writing that journal. We wouldn't be here...and we would have never found you."

"Good thing you did...or we probably wouldn't have made it out of the abandoned hospital," Hamuko shook her head. "Onii-chan saved my life without even knowing about me."

"But he does now," Yukari said softly as she adjusted Kokoro in her arms. "I'm going to go let the others know that you are awake."

Hamuko nodded, "Come back soon though. I was hoping we could talk..."

Yukari was surprised for a moment but smiled, "Definitely." She left the hospital room, leaving Hamuko with her friends and walked back towards the meeting room where the others were. Things were going to be better. It would always be hard without Minato around. But she could keep moving forward. She had Kokoro and Hamuko in her life...And one day she just knew she would be reunited with Minato. It may be a long time from now...but she was fine with that. Against her chest she still wore the charm that Minato had given her...and as long as she had that...she felt safe and that he was near her.

She entered the room with a smile on her face, "Everyone, Hamuko is up."

Smiles and cheers came over SEES as everyone got up to go and see her. Sixteen days ago she had graduated high school. Yukari had been thinking about Minato on the roof when Mitsuru had arrived with a small package. When she had ripped away what covered it...it had revealed a letter and a blue leather bound journal that currently resided in her purse. The first journal entry...she remembered.

 _"How can I explain to you why I had to do what I did? It's been so hard to just be with you the last two days when my inevitable future draws near. You deserve to know. I know you do. Out of everyone I encountered since stepping into the dorm that night, it was always you. Are paths were destined to cross, one way or another, this I believe whole heartedly. So this is all I can do for you. Maybe this makes me a coward. But hopefully when you read this you will have remembered the hardships we faced. If not, I will try and recount them as best to my knowledge in my last days in this journal. This I write for you and only for you."_

Yet his words, had recounted the entirety of their hardships from his perspective that she could not keep to herself. She read the journal aloud for SEES. It led to questions...questions that had remained unanswered. And then with investigation they had discovered something else...That they had not known enough about their leader...and Yukari did not know enough about the man she had loved. So they dug...and they found those answers. And now it had been answered. They knew why Minato had been on the Moonlight Bridge so many years ago. They knew why his parents had died. They had found out that Minato and her had actually been childhood friends that had forgotten each other because of the traumatic events that had occurred. They learned of Minato's twin sister and how both the Arisato twins had been victims and test subjects of the Kirijo Group. They learned more about the steps that had been taken to try and stop The Fall.

Most important for Yukari was that she felt like she was able to fall in love with Minato all over again. And now any time she wanted to take that journey...all she had to do was open the journal. One day she would be able to share everything with Kokoro...to tell her just how amazing her Father had been. She could only think of something Minato had said once as she left the room. _Remember the past, be aware of the present and prepare for the future._ It was time for Yukari to move forward.

* * *

 **March 30th, 2011 / Afternoon**

Hamuko closed up the last box in her dorm room. She really had too much small junk. She certainly didn't need all the stupid jewelry that she never even wore in the first place. Sayane had bought it for her but she didn't really wear outfits that went with it. Sayane had been insistent that a girl should have a selection of jewelry, because you just didn't know when it would work with your outfit.

She sighed heavily as she found herself looking out the window...looking into the small town of Inoto. She had spent a lot of her life here...and a portion of it, underground. In a facility with Shadows...being experimented on daily. She remembered it all now...and so on occasion she had nightmares...not of the Shadows...but the men in white. The scientist that had inflicted horrors upon her.

"Hamuko-chan, are you okay?"

She turned to see the golden eyed Kana looking over her. She shook off her thoughts, "I'm fine Kana...I just find it hard to believe that I'm going to be moving."

"You've been excited about this. We're moving in with Yukari-chan after all," Kana said placing a hand on Hamuko's shoulder.

She smiled at the thought, "Yeah, it's hard to believe that this is happening. I haven't really known her that long but...this feels so right. Plus we'll have Kokoro to look after while Yukari is at work. That is a definite benefit."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kana eyed her...unconvinced.

"I'm fine, Kana-chan. Now grab some of these boxes. Sanada-san and Iori-san are waiting for us," Hamuko said as she put a couple boxes into Kana's hand and turned her towards the door. Kana looked back for a moment before heading out the open door.

Of course, Kana-chan could tell. Her mind wouldn't let go of the events that had happened. The last few moments with her brother...everyone else seemed to be able to move forward...but Hamuko had her feet squarely planted in those memories. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it. She knew she had a brother...a twin brother and all the amazing feats he had done. But there was so much more that she wanted to know. Things she should have known if only she...had actually known him...had been with him. She couldn't change the past.

"Hamuko-chan?" someone else entered the room. "Hey, you okay?"

It was Yukari...Hamuko must have looked really out of it. Or maybe it was just obvious that a lot was on her mind. "Oh, Yukari-chan. I didn't realize you would be here. I thought you had a shoot to do." Things had definitely changed quickly. In a short time after the incident Yukari had been contacted by a modeling company because of a connection her to-be Step Father had. She had been reluctant but had eventually met with the agent and got signed to do a bunch of shoots. The contract seemed to be flexible enough for her to accept it, as part of her agreement was to give her enough time to also be a Mother to Kokoro, so she only did things with certain hours. And thankfully they were willing to work with her. Hamuko couldn't be happier for her.

"Well, my mind wasn't really in it today so my agent rescheduled it for another day. He has been doing his best to not bombard me with too much work," Yukari said as she had Kokoro in her arms. "I just felt like I should be here. We're going to be roommates now after all."

"Yeah...I had been thinking so much about everything that I had forgotten I needed to plan a place to live. I forgot that the deadline for moving out of the dorm was today. I'm sorry that all of this happened so quickly," Hamuko said as she took a final look around.

"Its fine, Hamuko-chan. But I know that isn't what is causing this mood you are in," Yukari said and waited for Hamuko to look towards her. "What is it? I know you don't like to worry Kana-chan but keeping it bottled up isn't going to help you."

Hamuko looked to the ground for a moment, "It is going to take me time...but for right now...I just want to remember the brief moments I had with Onii-chan. Do you think...we could sit down and talk about him?"

"Definitely," Yukari smiled. "How about tonight after we get you all situated in the apartment?"

Hamuko blinked, "Don't you still have things to unpack?"

She laughed, "Well normally I would but, Mitsuru's maid Kaede went ahead and...well you'll see when we get there."

Hamuko shook her head and picked up the last box. She looked back at the mirror on the door of her closet. That was the mirror she had seen her brother through...and had been able to talk with him while in the Pseudo Dark Hour. She had also forgotten she had been standing in her underwear as she had been talking with him. Her Brother hadn't said anything about it though...then again when you were left on permanent guard duty you probably enjoyed anything that was different a bit more. Now that she thought about it...did her brother...check her out?

She shook her head as Yukari left the room first. She stood there for a moment looking back at her dorm, "I have a lot of memories here but...I'm ready for some new ones." Hamuko gently closed the door to her room as she juggled the last box and walked with Yukari to the stairs. On the street was a truck ready to take her away from Inoto and towards her new life.

Would she be able to adjust to all the things she had learned? Would her uncle Yoshimitsu be alright? She had family now...Isako was her Aunt...she could study about her family and slowly learn more about her parents and her brother. And maybe...hopefully she would find all the answers she wanted. But it would take time. The only question that lingered in her mind...was she alright with this outcome? An ending that is not really happy but...that everyone has simply accepted what has happened and moving on to the future. Was there no way for there to be a happy ending?

As she exited out of the dormitory and out to the truck where her new friends waited for her...that question refused to fade away and she had serious doubts that it ever would.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE  
**

 ** _Date Unknown / Place Unknown_**

She found herself standing on the top of a large tower...she could see a city far below...one that was very familiar to her. It was Tatsumi Port Island and Iwatodai. The most recognized landmark to her was the Moonlight Bridge. The location she had confronted her Uncle and the entity known as Nyarlathotep. But what was the structure she was on? And how did she even get here?

It was brightly lit...she was standing on a circular platform with pillars surrounding her. Everything seemed to be a brilliant white, "What is this place?"

"It is quite a sight to behold. I have been unsure as to how I could appropriately show my appreciation to the young man who saved the Earth. It was atop a tower such as this that he ascended to the sky and he learned the truth of his struggles. He used the power of his bonds to create a solution. One that had a bitter price to pay in order to ensure its success," A man clothed in white appeared before her, but his face was covered by a white mask. He took a bow before her. "I apologize, my name is Philemon. It is a pleasure to meet the sister of such a noble and sacrificing young man."

Hamuko was taken aback for a moment and shook her head, "Is this Tartarus?"

Philemon shook his head. "It is not. Think of this place as a memorial to Arisato Minato. It resides in a place between dreams."

"Like the Velvet Room?" she asked.

"You are quite astute. Yes, this place is much like the Velvet Room. I do not want those to come later to forget of such an outstanding young man. He has shown that mankind does in fact have the potential to become higher beings. But we are still far off from that," Philemon truly did sound proud of this fact.

"But..." Hamuko looked up towards the Full Moon that shined down on them. "It does not explain why I am here."

"No encounter happens without reason," Philemon said as he approached her. "Tell me, are you not satisfied with the resolution?"

Hamuko shook her head, "No. My brother and I were separated...and many people died along my brother's journey. He held such a heavy burden on his known...not because he felt obligated to...but because he felt he was responsible. Because there was no one else. If I had been there I could have taken on some of that burden...I could have helped him...and maybe I could have prevented some of the deaths. Is there truly no ending where we can have a happy ending?"

"Refusal to accept things as they are...and strive for something better is also a pivotal strength. Your presence at such a time would certainly have made an impact on the outcome...but many more changes would also occur as a result. Do you truly believe that you could achieve a more optimal outcome?" Philemon's question threw her off guard. Was he being philosophical about this? If she went back...what would she do?

First she would break into the underground facility in Inoto and rescue Kana. Then she would transfer the both of them to Gekkokuan High School. Then she would join SEES. From there she would have some difficult decisions...should she hide the fact she is a wild card from them? She wouldn't want to disturb the dynamic that became such a tightly knit group later on. Would outing the plan by Ikutsuki be the right thing to do...or instead simply manipulating it and adjusting the outcome? Armed with the knowledge of her brother's journal...she would be able to do a lot of good. But would preventing the destruction of the 12 Shadows be the correct action? Doing that would mean the Dark Hour would never go away.

She looked up at Philemon, "I don't know...but even if I couldn't change the outcome...I would still try...It is...incredibly selfish of me to wish for something like this."

"You and your brother are quite unique. I feel as if the prices you paid were quite high but what I am about to offer you is limited. I cannot prevent the death of your parents, but I can send you back to a time before your brothers arrival in Iwatodai. But know this...if you accept...you will be leaving this time line behind and you will never be able to return. To everyone here...you would have never existed, not a memory of you will remain. And the death certificate at your birth will turn from a lie...to truth," Philemon's expression could not be seen through a mask...and Hamuko did have the part of her that wanted to refuse and telling her she just needed to accept things as they were.

However her heart could not accept the present, "That's fine. But there is something I want to bring with me."

"Name it."

"The blue leather bound journal...written by my brother," Hamuko said. And in an instant the object appeared in front of her, she grasped it in her hand.

"Then you are committed? Do you have no doubts?" Philemon asked.

"None," Hamuko's voice left no room to question. "I know they wouldn't approve...that they would be angry with me but...I can never accept this outcome. I refuse for this to be the ending."

"If you are ready...then close your eyes, my child," Philemon was stepping towards her as she closed her eyes.

 _I'm sorry everyone. But for Minato...my brother. I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that him and Yukari will have a happy ending. We may have not been able to grow up together as a family...but I will not allow the Arisato line to continue to hold tragedy. And even if I have to create a new time line to do it...then I will! If at least one time line exist where that happy ending is...then I want to give that to him...my loving brother.  
_

She felt a hand on her forehead. There would be no going back...and that was fine...she had lived long enough for the sake of herself. But this was a wish that she had held in the deepest part of her heart and had shared with no one. This was what she wanted more than anything. Then she felt as if something washed over her as she felt herself falling into a deep...deep sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is it...the final chapter. This fan fiction has come a long way from when I first conceived it back in 2013. It was originally called A Lover and her Fool and was just going to essentially be a short story of Yukari remembering her time with Minato. At that stage things kept pretty close to the original script. I had simply been wanting to do something related to Persona 3 and something to do in between my own personal writing projects. I was in the middle of playing through Persona 3 Portable at the time...and some details started to bother me the more I thought about it. The biggest one...Why in the bloody hell was Minato on that bridge? Why was his parents driving a six year old kid home at midnight?**

 **The more I looked into it...I wasn't really satisfied with the information given about the protagonist. I get it...leave it vague and it serves as a good point of view character. But...the player character has no motivation to actually fight other than the fact that...the game requires you to. If you are like me, then you became attached to the characters rather quickly. I personally related quite well to Yukari because of my own personal experiences in my life, but beyond the dynamics of the relationships in the game...I still didn't know why the protagonist wanted to build these relationships...why would he develop social links? Why would he risk his life for a cause that was not his? Fate perhaps...maybe with a bit of irony attached to it. You know all these horrible things happening in the game? Guess what...you coming to this place is what got the ball rolling. You...the player picked up the controller and caused these events to happen.**

 **I wanted more...I needed the protagonist to have a deeper connection to the events...to the other characters. Something in my brain just refused to let the game just end. Maybe it is why I have played the game so many times. I think I beat vanilla P3 about 4 times...then another 2 times on FES and then 5 times on P3P. I think I was searching for something more that I just didn't realize I was going to get. As a result I expected more out of the Persona 4 Arena and Ultimax games. I wanted it to come back to the Persona 3 protagonist...because I felt like Persona 3 isn't resolved yet.**

 **That is what came together to create this Fan Fiction. Momento Umbrae...or Remember the Shadow. The actions we take always leave a effect...but they can both be positive and negative. I think the ending is a clear indication of that. Yukari took a journey of acceptance...but Hamuko's journey was different and it is a journey that isn't over yet. But Yukari did finish her journey and finally has moved on. Despite how hard it might be for her, she'll do her best to raise Kokoro and live her life as fully as possible. If only to be able to one day sit down with Minato and tell him everything about it. More is in store for Hamuko...**

 **Sequel for this story is already under way and will be titled Momento Reliquum. Obviously this is directly related to the Epilogue of this story so...more details on that when its first chapter is posted, which will most likely be sometime next week. Also the release schedule for it will be much different because of changes in my life that have rapidly changed my living situation. Anyway before that I want to tackle some general questions for those that are curious...so here they are in no particular order.  
**

 **1\. Why is it titled Momento Umbrae?**

The term means Remember the Shadows in its most basic form. But this was intended to stay close to the original intention to the game. Persona 3 had the constant theme of Momento Mori, which means Remember you will die. Well that is what the translation is intended, but overall it is a reminder of the fact that at the end of it you are a mortal. A human being that has the same capacity and potential as anyone else. So in the end what separates us is our choices in life. The tale of Persona 3 is about the series events that lead to a pivotal choice for the Main Character. Granted it is a video game and ultimately the choices you make are often cosmetic rather than hugely story affecting...but...then again...maybe not.

Completing everything in Persona 3...every Social Link...every side battle, every collectable makes the Main Character equipped to be able to handle every situation. It is also easy to see that either using a strategy guide or whatever else that the Main Character is...pretty much never going to have down time from the moment he steps into Iwatodai. So...we know the benefit of doing everything...the Main Character is super powerful and stomps through enemies...but what we never know is the emotional impact the relationships and battles are done to him. But more than that...we don't know the Main Characters past other than a few cryptic facts. His parents died on the Moonlight Bridge ten years ago. A simple statement...that also tells you nothing. You don't know why he came back to the town where his parents died or exactly where he had been. Again only a cryptic message about how he has lived in a lot of places, implying that he has been shuffled from place to place for one reason or another.

The journey of Persona 3 gives a sense that the Main character has found a place to call home...a place with people he cares about and its because of that he makes the ultimate choice. So the message Momento Mori...which is represented through many ways in the game...either through the presence of death as a constant threat in Tartarus, or the fact that all members of SEES have had an experience that deals with death. All of them are more than aware of what it means to lose someone. So what happens after? When the Main Character dies he saves all of them. It was more than just simple loss...which leads me to the title of the Fan Fiction.

Momento Umbrae, Remember the Shadows is a reference to the shadow we leave behind when we pass by something. We may not be there anymore...but we affected it...changed something when we passed by. This is the thing to remember when reading the Fan Fiction. The Main Character's actions saved the world and affected all the people he touched...and his life would be remembered...and the things he did would continue to affect them years after he is gone. And especially since he...you know is continuing to make sure that the world isn't ending.

 **2\. Why did you choose Yukari to be his love interest?**

I wouldn't say it is all too complicated of a reason, but it was also a bit of a personal one. I realize there is a lot of people that don't care for her, and most of it is because of what she does in The Answer portion of the game. I would say you are just doing that as a knee jerk reaction but that is just an opinion based on my own experiences. I might as well explain it. In reality Yukari reminds me of someone that was in my life and it was someone that died early in my life before I really had time to consider what I really felt for her. Persona 3 made me feel like, in some form, I could become close to her. Maybe it is stupid to think that but Yukari reminds me of her. So I just tended to be drawn to her more than the other characters. I wanted to explore her more...and dive into her problems a bit more than what the game covered. I felt like the game hadn't properly explained why Yukari was so motivated...or why she reacted to the Main Characters death in a much different way then all of SEES.

She loved the Main Character...I think that was obvious because of her behavior in The Answer. But I think it wasn't portrayed correctly in the game...there was no lead up to it...no obvious reason as to why Yukari was being the way she was. There was no context or explanation provided until after her breakdown. When she collapses crying out how she just wants to see him again...it was such a raw moment...that it caught some players off guard and others...well they had already stopped caring for her at all. To me, Persona 3 was not a story of just the Main Character...but it was also one for Yukari. She goes from being uncertain...unable to confidently summon her Persona...and somewhat just going with the flow...then as the game progresses she becomes more confident to the point that she is willing to go against all her comrades...people she has trusted with her life...all for just the chance to see the Main Character again. Not a single other female character did that...and ultimately that plus my own personal reasons is why there was no other choice than Yukari to be the love interest and main pairing, at least for me. I suppose some would argue for Mitsuru as she took Yukari's side but we know the reason for that was because of a promise Mitsuru had made with herself to support Yukari just like she had for her and wasn't really motivated for seeing the Main Character. Fuuka I could see if only for the fact that her character is more or less not one that wants to go against the others...so she feels like even if she had a wish like that she would stuff it deep down and just support the others.

 **What made you bring in Hamuko (Female Protagonist)?**

It fit the story? Haha. No, it was actually because I wanted a counter point. For Yukari...finding out the truth was a journey of acceptance. Her finally finding a way she can accept the past with what Minato had done and move to the future with confidence. Hamuko became the stark contrast...she was an individual that had no knowledge of what her brother had done. Well she didn't even know she had a brother. Those that had been there...had fought beside him would be able to accept it and move on...but Hamuko...she was different, she now knew of a Brother that she would never meet...and she was left with a bitter fact that her Brother was loved by so many and had to die in order to save them. And there was no one that could save him.

Oddly it fit in quite naturally, and I wanted to somehow fit her in and give an explanation as to how she could exist within the same time line as her brother and yet never meet. Plus give a plausible event that could have very well ended up with either one as the Great Seal. I've read many Fan Fictions that simply placed her in the car with him and it was more determined by which one lived...and I didn't like that. It meant to save both it would require a more...divine intervention and instead I went with something else. I went back even further to split them away from each other and used that moment as a pivotal plot point for the whole story and serve as history of their family. This happened almost by itself as I was answering the questions that came from the death of Minato's (the main character) parents. Why were they on the Moonlight Bridge? Why were they there at midnight? Why didn't any of Minato's relatives come for him? Was there a reason? Was he more involved in the incident than SEES knew?

 **Did the Abyss of Time really alter the memories of SEES as they keep mentioning in the story?**

Yes. I don't think it was ever deliberately answered but when they left the Abyss of Time they were all granted their combined wish...but knowing it or not...members of SEES wanted to move forward...and be less burdened by the loss of their leader. So that wish was granted...altering all of their memories to essentially forget about the hard times and struggles that Minato had. Again this also ties back into the theme of the story...Momento Umbrae.

 **What was your favorite part of the Fan Fiction?**

Oh hell...I can say over a half dozen scenes that stick out in my mind because they felt like the main reason I wrote it. Essentially any moment that was a defining character moment. Chapter 6 is probably still my favorite chapter because I feel it a pivotal moment for Minato and Yukari. And I think was underplayed by just how messed up that event is in the game. Both of them are being compelled by something to have sex. But it is so much more than that. This is also really the first time Yukari realizes there is something inconsistent in her memory but I kinda just glossed over that fact as Yukari was more concerned about other thoughts. But its also a chapter where Mitsuru confesses to Yukari that she had fallen in love with Minato even though Yukari and him were dating. And then finishing the chapter it is the first time they consider that their memories were not what they believed and that it might have been affected by the Abyss of Time.

My other favorite is absolutely chapter 9, when Hamuko enters the story...honestly there are so many other moments I want to call out but probably those two things are what stand out to me the most.

 **What was your least favorite part of the Fan Fiction?**

I think it was what I ultimately cut or didn't cover that I didn't enjoy. I wanted to cover more social links, but it would have been an idiotic thing to do. Adding a social link character meant I would want their story arc to mean something more to the greater story...and if it didn't do so in a way I thought was beneficial then I would skip it. I think I should have added Maiko at the very least. I also had a very short scene with Elizabeth somewhere in there and then we never saw her again...so that bothers me too. I actually removed this scene that is here on as a result. So if you want to find it you can see it and the entirety of the first draft on my deviantart account. Well what author is ever fully satisfied with their story anyway?

 **The end of Momento Umbrae seemed to be leading to a new story...whats up with that?**

Yeah, a sequel is coming...I couldn't help it...the muse for that story could not be silenced. It's called Momento Reliquum. I hope you'll enjoy it.

 **Is Nyarlathotep gone for good?**

No way...I mean is he ever? He is pretty much impossible to kill off for good. Pretty sure the Persona fans are more than well aware of this fact.

 **Anyway, thanks for sticking with me through this whole odd journey. And I definitely got more coming. I will be posing my Persona 4 fan fiction and also the sequel to this story in the future so be on the look out for that. Thank you for your time. Read, review and hopefully I'll see you around with my next one!**


End file.
